Miraculous Ladybug: Paris por Dos
by sonrais777
Summary: .:Secuela de Esperanza en Paris:. - Después de haber derrotado al mal los héroes saben que ha llegado el momento de sellar a sus kwamis y a los miraculous, pero algo ocurre. Aparecen héroes parecidos a ellos que fueron transportados con un nuevo villano. Ahora El Cuarteto de Paris se enfrenta a un nuevo mal siendo ayudado por los nuevos héroes los Quantic Kids.
1. Por partida doble

**Primero que nada esta historia la hago por mí, no por nadie más. A darlo todo señores! Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y colaboración por esta asombrosa serie que esperamos el 29 de mayo de este nuevo año y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 1.

Por partida doble.

Nunca pensó que serían derrotados así, las sombras se cernían sobre de ellos mientras la figura púrpura de aquel hombre que era su padre reía apareciendo tras de él una gran y extraña luz púrpura que se movía como un remolino.

-Deberías estar al menos feliz hijo, no eliminaré a tus amigos, pero sí los mandaré lejos de aquí.- el anillo de su dedo y los aretes de su solapa brillaron más usando el máximo poder para comenzar a expandir esa oscuridad. Atrás de él sus compañeros se encontraban débiles, sin sus miraculous no había forma de hacer algo y fue entonces que algo cayó al suelo cerca de ellos, una caja que al abrirse por el impacto contenía los miraculous de los tres portadores y al ver hacia arriba en el segundo piso de la habitación, el rubio pudo ver a la chica de coletas desatar el candelabro que colgaba en la habitación y estaba justo encima de quien antes era Hawk Moth, el candelabro cae pero él lo detiene con una mano quedando este suspendido en el aire.- ¿En serio crees que me vas a detener con eso?

-Algo así.- dijo la chica que de inmediato se colgó de la cadena del candelabro haciéndolo subir y a ella bajar de una forma estrepitosa, con su pie golpea una columna tomando impulso y soltando la cadena un poco haciendo que el candelabro vaya de nuevo hacia abajo, cuando lo detuvo de nuevo este fue hacia arriba otra vez y sin darse cuenta tenía a la chica encima de él peleando.

-¡Suéltame mocosa!- la tocó en el hombro provocando que ella hiciera un gesto de dolor pero fue entonces que ella aprovechó quitándole el anillo.- ¡NO!

-¡Atrápalo!- le gritó al rubio que atrapó el anillo y se lo puso de inmediato haciendo aparecer a Plagg, ahora el traje del villano había cambiado a rojo y cuando Hawk Moth se levantó ella se enredó de él muy bien.

-¡Chiquilla estúpida!- sin más al levantarse ella aprieta su agarre con una llave y al ver ese portal tras de ellos lo sujetó con más fuerza y se balanceó para atrás.

-/¡NO!/- gritaron los chicos a la vez cuando los vieron caer por ese portal, el rubio fue el primero en correr hacia este.

-¡Plagg Transfórmame!- no escuchó cuando los otros gritaron después que él para que sus kwamis lo transformaran pero convertido en Chat Noir saltó hacia el portal con el brazo estirado deseando atraparla.- ¡BRIDGETTE!

-/¡FÉLIX!/- gritaron los tres chicos restantes antes de seguirle y que el portal desapareciera también llevándose consigo aquellas sombras de Paris y a los héroes de la ciudad.

Marinette estaba profundamente dormida, abrazó más su almohada cuando escucha la voz de su madre.

-¡Marinette! Ya es tarde cariño.- ella se removió entre las sabanas.

-Es Domingo…- contestó malhumorada y se tapó hasta arriba.

-¿No tenías que verte con tus amigos hoy?- en ese momento Marinette se levantó lentamente dejando que la sabana se resbalara.

-Ci-Cierto… gracias mamá.- respondió y se sentó en la cama, estaba totalmente despierta pero no estaba de ánimo. Tikki voló frente a ella al verla triste.

-Marinette…

-Hoy es el día, ¿no es verdad?- Tikki asintió y Marinette suspiró.- Llegó más pronto de lo esperado.- bajó la mirada y Tikki se acercó más para con sus manitas tocar la mejilla de Marinette y abrazarla.

-Las despedidas son difíciles Marinete, pero es el ciclo que debemos seguir. Por ahora…intentemos disfrutar lo que queda del día. Marinette cierra los ojos un momento y luego los abre para tomar entre sus manos a la pequeña kwami.

-Tienes razón, vamos a aprovechar. Y comerás tus galletas favoritas y nos veremos con los demás a las diez.

-Ammm… ya son las diez, Marinette.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- al ver el reloj ve que eran las 10:05.- ¡No puede ser! Se me hizo tarde!- bajó de la cama para cambiarse, Tikki se ríe de ver cómo Marinette seguía siendo la misma despistada de siempre y la mira con ternura al saber que después de ese día sería sellada hasta su siguiente portador.

Adrien esperaba a Marinette en el parque y al voltear pudo ver a sus amigos con el mismo ánimo que él, totalmente por los suelos, Claude intentaba consolar a Juliet que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento y Nino se mantenía callado, él era el único que no entregaría a su kwami debido a que era aprendiz de Guardián, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por sus amigos. Adrien suspiró y vio a Plagg entre su chaqueta comiendo su queso, cuando el pequeño iba a dar bocado se detuvo al verse observado.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… ¿quién diría que extrañaría oler a calcetines viejos?- Plagg baja un poco las orejitas y luego tose.

-Pues… yo extrañaré el queso.

-Típico.

-Y… fuiste muy buen portador chico, uno de los mejores Chat Noir, sino el mejor.

-Oh Plagg…

-¡Nada de lágrimas! Me quitarás el apetito si lloras.- dijo intentando no llorar y Adrien sonríe al verlo.

-Yo también te quiero Plagg.- Plagg aspiró todo el aire que pudo antes de zamparse el queso de un bocado y darle la espalda a Adrien, no lo admitiría pero estaba llorando. Mientras Juliet se limpió un poco los ojos intentando que ni una lágrima cayera. Breezy rodó los ojos.

-Mujer, no vayas a llorar.

-Lo siento es que… estamos a menos de un par de horas de despedirnos y me siento triste de que no hayamos podido pasar más tiempo juntas que…

-Juliet, ya basta.- le encaró su kwami.- Mira, las despedidas no me van y como dijiste tenemos poco tiempo, pero quiero que sepas…que fuiste una gran portadora, de las mejores y eso es difícil y…ame tu mermelada, tus mimos y…- apretó su boca intentando no llorar.- ¡Se me va a correr el delineador por tu culpa!- Juliet al fin se ríe y toma a su kwami entre sus manos.

-Gracias por cuidarme y ser mi amiga.- ambas sonríen, en ese momento Claude rodea sus hombros con su brazo para reconfortarla y Sain estaba en la mano libre de este comiendo una papa frita. El castaño miró a su kwami y luego miró por un momento a su novia.

-No nos pondremos sentimentales, ¿verdad?

-No soy de lágrimas chicos, lo siento, pero si quieres saber me gusto que tú fueras mi escogido. Ojala tuviera escogidos como tú siempre.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, eres un poco cabeza dura pero tienes tantas cosas buenas que… ¿estás llorando?

-N-No… yo no lloro.- su voz sonó un poco entrecortada y Sain suspira.

-Gracias por ser un buen escogido.

-Y gracias por guiarme zorro malhumorado.- Sain chasquea los dientes pero igual sonríe. En ese momento Adrien estaba a punto de llamar a Marinette cuando la ve llegar corriendo, se detuvo frente a él apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-L-Lo siento es….es que mi despertador…

-Tranquila Marinette, no pasa nada. Aunque este gato podría ir a despertarte cada mañana.- ella se sonroja e iba a decir algo cuando baja la mirada y se abraza a sí misma.- ¿Qué pasa Marinette?- preguntó preocupado al verla triste, ella suspira y mira a Adrien a los ojos.

-Que…voy a extrañar tus visitas nocturnas chaton.- Adrien se dio cuenta que de ahí en adelante ya no habría visitas sorpresa por la noche, eso también le entristeció pero después sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Marinette para acercarla a él y abrazarla, Marinette se sonrojó al instante.

-A-Adrien, ¿qué haces?

-Solo quiero que sepas que aunque ya no vaya a ser Chat Noir te iré a visitar, tal vez no en la noche, pero definitivamente este gato no puede estar lejos de su dueña.- le guiñó el ojo haciendo que Marinette sonriera.- Y sabes que los gatos siempre regresan donde están cómodos y contigo princesa no puedo estar más cómodo. Somos fieles a morir.- la sonrisa de Marinette se tuerce y pone su dedo en la frente para alejarle.

-Solo vas por los postres.

-Claro que no, tengo mi lista de prioridades, tú la encabezas, después los panes, el chocolate y por último tus padres.

-¿Mis padres?- quita el dedo de su frente y el rubio asiente.

-Tus padres me están enseñando un poco de todo en la panadería, y la verdad me gusta mucho ayudarles.- ella sonríe y entonces Nino al fin se levanta de la banca.

-Bien chicos, tenemos una hora y media para hacer lo que queramos e ir con el maestro que les tendrá una sorpresa de despedida. Alya también los estará esperando allí al medio día.

-¿Alya?- preguntó Marinette y Nino asiente.

-Quiere dar un aviso al Ladyblog de que los héroes de Paris se retiran. Iré por ella en un momento, así que hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.- todos asienten y Adrien hace una reverencia a Marinette.

-My lady, ¿me concedería un paseo por nuestra hermosa ciudad?

-Imposible negarme chaton.- Claude toma la mano de Juliet y le mira enamorado.

-Abejita, si me permites quisiera llevarte a uno de mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad. Quiero disfrutar de esto contigo.- Juliet sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas y asiente.

-Encantada.- Marinette ve a todos y al no haber nadie en el parque todos los kwamis salen de sus escondites.

-Tikki…

-Plagg…

-Sain…

-Breezy…

-Wayzz…

-/¡Transfórmame!/- gritaron al mismo tiempo y los cinco héroes salieron en diferentes direcciones.

Los cuatro héroes de Paris salieron en diferentes direcciones, dejaron que esta vez la gente los viera un poco y las personas de Paris no podían estar más contentas, incluso no pudieron evitar saludar a uno que otro fan, en el caso de los chicos las chicas gritaron histéricas y de parte de las chicas las futuras proposiciones de matrimonio no se hicieron esperar. Nino, mejor conocido como Jade Shell, fue con Alya y no dudó en darle un paseo por encima de la ciudad aprovechando que ella se agarraba más a él por la altura que tomaban. Vulpine y Queen Bee visitaron el Arco del Triunfo donde tenían una vista esplendida de los viejos edificios y de los campos Elisios y después fueron a Notre Dame donde contemplaron una estampa de la ciudad que recordarían siempre. En el caso de Ladybug y Chat Noir ellos primero visitaron el Trocadero, de allí aprovecharon en su forma de héroes comprar un helado no importando lo temprano que era y el público fue testigo de cómo Chat Noir compraba una rosa a un vendedor y la regalaba a su lady para salir de allí, era una cita, la última como héroes ya que en sus formas civiles seguirían adelante en el camino de la vida. Al final su última parada fue la Torre Eiffel, a esa hora estaba llena de gente pero se dejaron ver, pasaron un rato viendo la ciudad ignorando a todo aquel que bajo a ellos intentaban verlos, Ladybug suspiró y Chat Noir le miró terminando su helado.

-¿Qué pasa bichito?

-Será la última vez que vea a la ciudad a esta altura. Fue…un honor proteger a esta hermosa ciudad en donde sus ciudadanos confiaron en nosotros en todo momento.

-Lo sé, yo extrañaré más que nadie esto, ser Chat Noir me dio la libertad que buscaba, y el valor para hacer frente a algunas situaciones. Pero también…me permitió estar más cerca de ti.- ambos sonríen acercan sus rostros y se besan, un beso corto pero necesitado, ella acarició tras sus orejas donde escuchó un claro ronroneo.

-También extrañaré esto.

-Lo puedo seguir haciendo, Plagg dice que ciertos rasgos felinos siguen persistiendo aunque ya no tenga el anillo.- ella se ríe.

-Entonces voy a aprovechar ese dato minou.

-Hola.- al voltear ven a Vulpine saludar y recién llegando con Bee.- Llegamos tarde.

-No pasa nada Vulpine, en realidad llegan a tiempo.- dijo Ladybug ya que de haber llegado antes no se hubiesen podido besar. Vieron a sus compañeros sentarse a lado de ellos y contemplar la ciudad, Bee suspiró y sonrió.

-No sé cuántas veces estuvimos aquí. Pero cada una fue increíble.

-Estoy de acuerdo Bee.- le dijo Ladybug y cada una sonrió a la otra, Chat Noir lanzó un bufido y miró a Vulpine.

-No vamos a abrazarnos o algo así, ¿verdad?

-Si lo haces te golpeo. Seguiremos viéndonos como civiles, esto es solo una despedida de nuestra forma heroica.- Ladybug se levanta y toma su yoyo.

-Es hora de reunirnos con el maestro, vamos.

-Te seguimos por última vez bichito.- todos se levantan y salen de allí hacia la casa del maestro Fu. Al llegar al lugar caen por el techo donde la puerta de la azotea estaba abierta, bajaron hacia donde estaba la estancia solo para ver que el lugar estaba decorado con lámparas chinas, cintas de colores y en el centro la mesa estilo oriental estaba llena de diferentes platillos y rodeada de tatamis para sentarse, todos se sorprendieron de ver aquello y no pudieron evitar sonreír, todos quitaron sus transformaciones cuando el maestro apareció con Alya que llevaba en mano una jarra de zumo.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes, pueden sentarse, esperaremos a los padres del joven Agreste para dar comienzo a la celebración.

-No tienen que esperar.- dijo Arella apareciendo tras de los chicos tomando del brazo a su esposo, o mejor dicho, casi arrastrándolo.- Disculpen el retraso, el señor trabajador no quería posponer su junta.

-Y solo tengo una hora para volver a la oficina, gracias cariño.- dijo de mala gana pero ella sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, el maestro sonríe y asiente.

-Entonces todos siéntense, vamos a celebrar.- todos se sentaron sobre los tatamis, el señor Agreste se veía algo incómodo, pronto los kwamis volaron al centro donde podían ver comida para ellos.

-¡Mis papas favoritas!- Sain se metió en la bolsa de papas y Breezy comenzó a comer mermelada de la pequeña cucharita que Juliet le había dado, Tikki tomó una galletita y comía, Peek se fue directo con los bombones y dulces y Nooroo hacia la fruta, Plagg fue el único que se quedó flotando al ver el queso encima y Tikki le miró.

-¿Qué pasa Plagg?

-Yo… ¡Estoy tan feliz!- se lanzó sobre el queso a comenzar a comérselo.- Estoy en el cielo… ¡Esto es lo mejor!- dijo llorando y engullendo un gran pedazo de queso, Breezy hizo un gesto de asco al igual que Nooroo.

-No creo poder comer si lo veo comer a él.

-Yo he estado viviendo con él, créeme cuando te digo que apenas lo está saboreando.- el maestro se sentó quedando entre Arella y Adrien, este mira a los kwamis y a los portadores un momento, al verlos convivir y reír junto con sus kwamis.

-En todo mis años como guardián, nunca he visto un equipo tan unido y completo, estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes y sus antecesores estarían igual de orgullosos. Han demostrado fortaleza, valentía y sabiduría, incluso cuando han cometido errores.- dijo eso viendo por un segundo a Gabriel Agreste.- Han sabido al final sobrepasarlos, no, sobrepasarse a ustedes mismos, y es para mí un orgullo avisarles que después de este día, no sólo en Paris pasarán a la historia como los héroes que son, sino también en el libro de los miraculous.- todos se miraron entre sí y Nino que se había levantado en un momento en que hablaba el maestro tomó el libro de los miraculous del librero y mostró a sus amigos unas páginas en blanco que tenían cada una empezado algo escrito pero no entendían esos garabatos.

-Apenas se han escrito los nombres.- dijo Nino con una sonrisa.- Estas páginas pertenecen a Ladybug y Chat Noir, las siguientes son para Vulpine y Queen Bee, las que le siguen son para Bleue Paon y Hawk Moth y la última está reservada sólo para mí, ¿a que es genial?

-Genial se queda corto.- murmuró Claude sin creerse aquello y Adrien levanta un vaso de zumo.

-Brindo por todo lo que hemos pasado, por tener a los mejores amigos, por conocernos y por todo lo que hemos ganado y aprendido.- los chicos chocaron sus vasos en el aire con una amplia sonrisa.

-/¡Sí!/- Alya estaba grabando todo con su celular, suspira y sonríe al ver a sus amigos juntos.

-Bueno, hoy después de mediodía daré el anuncio oficial de que el famoso Cuarteto de Paris terminó, en verdad voy a extrañar esto pero, me alegra mucho que al final todo saliera bien y esto me ha servido mucho para crecer no sólo como persona sino como periodista.- Marinette abraza a Alya con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y nosotros te agradecemos estar con nosotros, y gracias por ser nuestra amiga.- se separa de Alya y ambas chicas chocan puños.

-Siempre estaré allí para ti Marinette. No lo dudes.

-Nunca.- ambas amigas se ríen y todos siguen comiendo y bebiendo, faltaba menos de media hora para finalizar todo por lo que debían aprovechar cada minuto al máximo.

En el cielo de Paris las pocas nubes que había comienzan a hacer un remolino cerca del centro de la ciudad, nadie lo nota hasta que de repente una extraña luz aparece alertando a los ciudadanos de Paris, de esa luz aparece un hombre con un extraño traje de color rojo, el negro adornaba las partes que antes habían sido blancas de este traje y ese horrible antifaz oscuro que se extendía en casi todo su rostro y cráneo dejando parte del cabello suelto le daba un aspecto tétrico dejando atrás la antigua máscara que tenía antes. El miraculous de la mariposa seguía estando en su cuello como un adorno pero ya no se veía púrpura sino también compartía el rojo y el negro. Encima suya estaba una chica de largas coletas que intentaba quitarle alguno de sus miraculous pero éste la toma de la camiseta blanca alejándole de él, cuando ella ve hacia abajo ve la gran altura a la que estaban.

-He soportado todas y cada una de tus intervenciones, siempre te interponías en mi camino, pero ya no más, esto se acabó para ti. Hasta nunca Ladybug.- la soltó y ella no pudo evitar gritar al comenzar a caer, Hawk Moth miró como caía con una sonrisa torcida pero ésta desaparece cuando de aquella luz aparece Chat Noir.

-¡BRIDGETTE!

-¡CHAT!- el héroe de estira su cuerpo para tomar más velocidad en la caída, la atrapa de la cintura y con su mano libre toma su bastón, Bridgette se sujeta de su cuello y ahora Chat Noir comienza a girar su bastón para amortiguar la caída un poco con ambas manos.

-¡Sujétate!- Chat Noir sintió como ella se aferró a él y de un movimiento estira el bastón que se clava sobre dos edificios, ce sobre el bastón y salta recuperándolo y cayendo al suelo apretando a Bridgette entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo?- el villano veía como el héroe felino había salvado a la chica y no le dio tiempo de refunfuñar cuando de aquel portal de luz aparecen los otros tres héroes gritando al ver la altura en la que estaban.

-¡Melody haz algo!- gritó un chico que era cubierto por alguna extraña luz azul con toques blancos a una chica rubia vestida con un traje amarillo como su antifaz, en la cintura tenía lo que parecían líneas de una partitura y el hombro extendiéndose a la mano parecía que se extendía una letra de Sol y La del otro lado.

-¡Kid!- gritó la chica a un castaño con un traje y antifaz azul con unla línea blanca bajo los ojos y con líneas blancas atravesando los hombros y cuyos guantes y botas eran blancos

-¡Agárrense!- le hicieron caso y éste empezó a mover las manos como si se pusiera algo sobre los hombros y luego jaló un cordón imaginario, se agarraron fuerte al sentir que la caída bajó la velocidad de golpe y el chico de brillo azul gritó emocionado a su amigo.

-¡Un paracaídas! Recuérdame besarte apenas toque tierra.

-¡Ni te atrevas!- cuando Chat Noir suspiró al ver a sus compañeros, poco a poco separó a Bridgette de él y la miró.

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te duele algo?

-N-No… estoy bien, gracias por salvarme Fé… digo, Chat Noir.- mientras arriba de ellos caían sus demás compañeros con lentitud.

-/¡Bridgette!/- apenas tocaron tierra la primera en abrazarle fue la rubia y después el castaño, sin notarlo arriba de ellos el portal se cerró y Hawk Moth gruñó e intentó abrir otro portal pero era inútil.

-Maldición, cuando esa mocosa me quitó el anillo mi poder se redujo.- miró a los héroes y sin más cuando Chat Noir volteó hacia arriba su padre ya no estaba.

-Chicos, hay que moverse, debemos encontrar a Hawk Moth antes de cause estragos.

-¿Qué pasó con eso del portal?- preguntó el castaño.- Solo nos sacó afuera a la ciudad.

-Ya pensaremos en eso después, por ahora hay que buscarle.

-¡Voy con ustedes!- dijo Bridgette pero de inmediato el gato responde.

-¡No!- todos le miran ante su rápida respuesta.- No tienes tu miraculous, eres demasiado vulnerable, ya fue estúpido que te enfrentaras a Hawk Moth así y todavía… si Sparrow estuviera aquí el equipo estaría completo.

-Sparrow no pudo venir…- contestó la chica bajando la mirada.- Al recuperar la caja se quedó sin energía y tanto el portador como el kwami se debilitaron mucho, el maestro se quedó con ellos para cuidarlos, por eso fui sola a entregarles sus miraculous, y no me traten como una inútil porque iré.- dijo con una determinación férrea alzando la mirada.

-No seas…- iba a replicar el gato cuando el de piel azul lo detiene.

-Basta Chat, este no es momento de discutir. Bridgette tampoco puede quedarse lejos, cuando recuperemos los pendientes ella deberá transformarse y entonces…

-Pero A… Mercury.- Chat no estaba aún acostumbrado a la situación de saber quiénes eran sus compañeros. Mercury vio a Bridgette y le sonrió.

-¿Te llevo?- ella asintió y se subió a su espalda.- Sujétate bien, el gato me mataría si algo te pasa.- y de repente a una gran velocidad comenzó a correr antes de que replicara el felino.

-Rayos, Cla… Kid y Alle… Kid y Melody dispérsense y el primero que lo encuentre no le enfrente llamen a los otros.

-Entendido Chat.- respondió la rubia que saltó hacia los tejados.

-Este mimo te avisará si ve algo.- dijo igualmente saltando hacia los tejados, Chat Noir frunció el ceño y miró hacia el cielo, en el punto donde antes había estado ese portal de luz, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

En la casa del maestro la comida había terminado y ahora las despedidas se estaban llevando a cabo, los kwamis estaban alrededor de la caja ancestral y cada uno de los portadores comenzó a dejar en cada sitio correspondiente su miraculous. Los aretes y el anillo fueron los últimos en ponerse en su lugar. El maestro asintió y sonrió a los portadores.

-Cada uno puede comenzar a despedirse, ¿quién será el primero?- todos parecían dudar, no querían llegar a ese momento, incluso Alya ya tenía ganas de llorar y entonces Arella es la primera en pasar.

-Yo lo haré, soy la más veterana de aquí.- el maestro asintió y Peek se pone frente a su portadora cuyos ojos luchaban para no derramar lágrimas.- Peek, cuando te conocí me diste mucho miedo, pero igual fuiste lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida, gracias a ti superé muchos de mis miedos, di pasos que no me creí con fuera para dar, y me hiciste ver la vida desde otro punto de vista y eso fue hermoso. Extrañaré cada parte de ti, desde tus risas hasta tus lágrimas, incluso cuando llegaba de trabajar y encontraba que te habías comido cada uno de mis dulces. Peek, eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga, y tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.- la kwami sonreía pero también lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¡ARELLAAAAA!- se abrazó a su portadora que la acunó con cariño.

-Yo sigo.- dijo Gabriel que ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo, miró a Nooroo y suspiró.- Siento mucho lo que pasaste, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Y además, no merecía tu perdón, no sé por qué me perdonaste.- dijo no sabiendo que su esposa escuchaba aquello confundida.- Pero debo decir que fuiste una agradable compañía estas semanas, incluso fuiste más eficiente que Natalie y no fuiste desagradable como el gato.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Plagg y Gabriel prosiguió ignorándole.

-Lo que quiero decir es… gracias por la segunda oportunidad y deseo que tu siguiente portador te valore como te mereces.- Nooroo sonrío y asintió.

-Muchas gracias, a ustedes les deseo lo mejor, una familia siempre debe estar unida y aún en la adversidad han aprendido a permanecer juntos y amándose. Muchas gracias en serio.- Gabriel asintió con la cabeza y Claude después de respirar profundo da un paso adelante hacia Sain.

-Sain…

-Chico…- el castaño suspiró y le miró.

-Cuando te conocí debo admitir que era demasiado inmaduro, pero contigo crecí demasiado, a veces me hacías ver mis errores y cuando no escuchaba tú estabas allí para hacer que me levantara. Sain, no solo fuiste mi kwami, fuiste quién hizo realidad una de mis locas fantasías de ser un héroe, fuiste mi guía, quien me sacaba de quicio, pero también…un amigo. Y todos tus consejos los he valorado y los he conservado y conservaré en mi corazón. Gracias por tenerme paciencia… poca pero la tenías, y gracias por enseñarme a ser alguien mejor.- Sain miró a su portador con ojos vidriosos deseando llorar pero él no era de llorar, aspiró profundo y después miró a su portador.

-Eres un chico cabezón, me sacaste canas antes de tiempo y eres muy escandaloso…un gran portador y un digno zorro astuto es lo que eres. Estoy más que honrado de haberte tenido como portador, no al revés como tú lo estás diciendo. Y me alegra haber sido yo quien te guiara en este breve camino. Tienes un brillante futuro, observa y no cambies, te deseo una vida feliz.

-Yo te deseo lo mismo zorrito.- Sain se dejó tomar entre las manos de Claude y sonreían entre sí. Juliet fue la siguiente en dar un paso al frente.

-Ammm… yo…

-¡No digas nada!- gritó Breezy dejando callada a su portadora, la pequeña kwami voló y se puso de frente a ella.- Juliet, debo decirlo, aunque tu guardarropa no fue el mejor cuando te conocí, y gracias a mí ahora está decente. Debo decir que estoy feliz de haberte tenido de portadora, eres dulce, amable y mucho más, incluso me consentías cuando debía a veces ser al revés. Y también estoy muy orgullosa de ti porque eres una chica que pasando por mucho tiene una sonrisa y una mano amiga para otros, tienes un corazón de oro, y por eso te extrañaré mucho. Eres una gran amiga, y serás para mí la mejor.- Juliet no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas y Breezy se abraza a su mejilla dejando que la acunara.- No llores o me harás llorar y no tengo delineador ahora para retocarme.- aquello provocó una risa en la joven que se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su kwami.

-Gracias…- dijo como pudo y con una sonrisa.- Gracias por ser mi amiga, mi primera amiga en Paris.- Breezy sonríe y asiente.

-Tu gracias por quererme.- Adrien suspiró y bajó la mirada, no quería hablar pero tenía que hacerlo, al ver a Marinette con la mirada baja, él tomó su mano y con una sonrisa forzada ambos avanzaron para con sus kwamis.

-Plagg… fuiste mi primer amigo, cuando saliste del anillo no te consideré el kwami que me podía transformar en Chat Noir, sino en el kwami que se convirtió en mi amigo. Me apoyaste aunque no lo supiera y en tu propia forma de ser. Debo admitir que a veces quería lanzar tu queso por la ventana pero al final me arrepentía de ese pensamiento porque tú eras… quien al final me guiaba. Me ayudaste a darme cuenta de lo que sentía y también de ser como en realidad soy, te debo mucho Plagg, y creo que todo el queso de Paris no sería suficiente para compensarte y…- se tapa los ojos intentando no llorar.- Lo siento yo…

-Ya entendí.- Plagg se acercó a Adrien y se pone en su hombro como si lo abrazara.- Yo… estoy muy contento que tú fueras mi portador, no solo por el queso, sino porque eres un gran chico Adrien.- Plagg intentó no llorar.- Pasamos grandes momentos juntos, gracias, gracias por ser mi elegido.

-Plagg…- lo acuna entre sus manos sin separarlo de su hombro, esta vez ambos llorando, Marinette miró a Tikki con lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña kwami le sonreía y Marinette no pudo evitar llorar cuando no salían palabras de su boca.

-Marinette…

-Lo siento Tikki, es que…es tan difícil…- Marinette se limpió las lágrimas como pudo.- Es que eres mi amiga, siento que estoy perdiendo a mi gran amiga, eres…eres tan importante para mí y siento que…cuando te vayas yo…

-Marinette mírame.- Tikki sonrió a su portadora, los ojitos de Tikki también estaban vidriosos.- He pasado por diferentes Ladybugs, cada una es diferente a la otra y cada una es especial a su manera y las recuerdo a todas, pero tú Marinette, eres la más especial de todas, estoy más que honrada de haberte conocido. Te quiero Marinette. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

-Tú cuidaste más de mí Tikki, gracias…- todos miraron la escena conmovidos y después los kwamis se separan de sus portadores, en ese momento Alya recibió un aviso de su celular y lo vio, el Maestro se acercó y cada kwami se posicionó encima de su miraculous.

-Es hora de sellarlos, espero tener la suficiente edad para poder verles de nuevo.- el maestro cierra los ojos y extiende sus manos hacia los kwamis, éstos también cierran los ojos listos para ser sellados y…

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- la voz de Alya interrumpió el momento y Nino se acerca a su novia.

-Alya, estamos en un momento delicado y… ¡WOW!- miró el celular de Alya confundido.- Chicos, deben ver esto.- Alya subió el volumen y los chicos se acercaron para ver el aparato, allí la reportera Nadja Chamack daba las noticias de último momento.

 **-"Han habido apariciones de los héroes de Paris desde temprano, pero hace poco una extraña luz apareció del cielo y tenemos un video aficionado de que varias personas salieron de esa luz, nos han llegado varios videos aficionados de éstos diferentes personajes y entre ellos alguien que se parece mucho a Chat Noir."**

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Adrien le quitó el celular a Alya y allí se veía un chico de traje de gato pero con algunas diferencias y el cabello más largo, allí todos se apretaron para ver a una rubia de traje amarillo y a un castaño de traje azul y blanco por sobre las azoteas de Paris, todos estaban con la boca abierta y sin dudarlo Marinette tomó de nuevo los aretes.

-Lo siento maestro pero esto tendrá que esperar.- Adrien tomó su anillo y Claude y Juliet también tomaron sus miraculous, Arella se acercó a su hijo.

-Adrien ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré mamá. ¿Listo Plagg?

-¿Nuestra última misión? No tengo opción.- todos se miraron y nombraron a sus kwamis al mismo tiempo.

-/¡Transfórmame!/

-¡Mercury alto!- el chico se detuvo y al ver a Bridgette tras de él la chica tenía el cabello hecho un lastre y la bajo, ambos estaban en un parque y Brid se tomó el estómago.

-Lo siento Brid, no estás acostumbrada y…

-No, no estoy…- intentó no vomitar.- Bien, solo dame unos minutos.- ella se apoyó en una estatua y Mercury veía la ciudad.

-Es extraño, estoy seguro que debimos haberle visto desde hace ya rato.- Bridgette se acomoda un poco el cabello y entonces nota la estatua, se impresiona al ver que era una estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir pero… no eran Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Pero qué…- no lejos de allí estaba su casa, ella corrió para sorpresa de Mercury.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuando llegó a la esquina abrió grandemente los ojos al ver el establecimiento.

-¿Panadería? Pero si es cafetería…- miró alrededor, todo parecía igual, fue entonces a un puesto de periódicos y allí miro uno donde había una foto del alcalde André Bourgeois con su hija Chloe.- ¿Chloe?- miró alrededor, sintió que las piernas le fallaron pero Mercury la atrapó.

-Oye pero qué pasa contigo Brid.

-Debemos encontrar a los demás.

-¿Qué?

-Debemos reunirnos, no estamos en Paris.

-¿Estás mareada aún? Porque estamos en Paris.

-No nuestra Paris.

-No te entiendo Brid…

-¡Vámonos!

-Está bien tú mandas, sube.- ella así lo hizo y se aferró con fuerza a su amigo yendo del parque, mientras tanto Chat Noir, el que llegó de aquel portal, gruñó frustrado por no poder encontrar a Hawk Moth, Kid Mime y Melody se reunieron en poco con él.

-¿Nada?- ambos negaron y el mimo habla.

-Esperemos que Mercury y Bridgette hayan tenido mejor suerte.

-Yo espero que no.- respondió Chat que estaba molesto, Melody se acercó a su compañero.

-Chat, no es tu culpa, ninguno sabía…

-Pero era mi padre, debí haberlo visto, no sé, algo en casa pero…

-Tú y él estaban distanciados, pero porque tu padre así lo quiso, nunca lo hubieses sabido. Anda, debemos regresar con Bridgette y…- en ese momento una explosión se escucha no muy lejos y todos van a ver, al llegar al sitio de la explosión ven que un establecimiento estaba en llamas, por suerte no había civiles heridos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Kid Mime y de repente escuchan una voz femenina.

-¡Hey!- al voltear ven a Ladybug, o alguien parecida a Ladybug.

-¿Pero quién es esa?- preguntó Melody molesta de ver que alguien suplantaba a su amiga.

-¿Esa?- la voz de un chico llama su atención y todos ven que estaban rodeados, un chico zorro, una chica abeja y un chico gato, Chat Noir fue quien se había ofendido por la pregunta hacia su lady.- Deberían enseñarle modales señorita.- dijo moviendo su bastón y Bee miró abajo donde el local estaba quemándose, no había civiles heridos y las sirenas de los bomberos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-No hay heridos pero... Oh no…- miró con atención el lugar.- ¡Era mi librería favorita!- exclamó ahogando un grito y al escucharla el zorro mostró sus brazaletes como si afilara sus garras.

-Eso basta para mí para dejarlos en el suelo.- Kid miró alrededor y más a esa Ladybug y al otro Chat Noir.

-De seguro son copias, mal hechas pero copias.- Melody le secundó.

-Y de seguro esos aretes son los de nuestra amiga.- el Chat Noir de ellos fijó su vista en los aretes de Ladybug y asintió a o dicho a sus compañeros.

-Mi padre tiene una mente retorcida.- murmuró y sacó su bastón.- Venimos por esos aretes, entréganos esos aretes, no son tuyos.

-¿Qué?- Ladybug les miró confundida y ese felino le miró amenazante.

-¡Devuélvemelos!- se lanzó contra Ladybug que le esquivó e hizo girar su yoyo para mantener el bastón lejos de ella, cuando el felino iba a contra ella con sus garras tuvo que anteponer su bastón cuando su "copia" se le fue encima con el bastón.

-Nadie le pone un dedo encima a my lady.

-Bien, me desharé de ti primero.

-¡Hey!- Ladybug se pone a lado de su Chat Noir.- Nadie amenaza a mi gatito excepto yo.

-¿Gracias?

-De nada.- los tres se lanzan a pelear, mientras tanto Melody y Kid Mime estaban mirando a Queen Bee y a Vulpine.

-¿A quién quieres Melody?

-Escoja a la chica, será sencillo.

-Perfecto, me quedo con el chico rudo.

-Diviértete.- ambos se fueron contra sus oponentes, Bee esquivó a Melody casi a punto de caer de la azotea y más cuando ella al tocar su flauta apareció una serie de bolas de fuegos, que aunque pequeñas no significaba que fueran menos mortales, Bee cayó pero se apoyó de la pared y fue hacia la otra tomando impulso y disparando sus proyectiles de polen que hicieron retroceder a Melody, mientras que Kid Mime con una sonrisa, al ver que Vulpine iba a por él con sus manos hizo un movimiento de puerta y Vulpine sintió como algo se estrelló en su cara.

-¡Auch!

-¡Jaja! Un mimo tiene miles de trucos.- hizo un ademán de tomar algo y lanzarlo con ambas manos como si fuera una caña de pescar atrapando a Vulpine del traje y haciendo que este se quejara y lanzarlo contra una chimenea donde choco con fuerza, al escuchar las risas del otro lanzó su escudo, cosa que el mimo esquivó.- ¿Eso es todo?- el escudo regresó y antes de reaccionar le golpeó haciéndole caer.

-Para nada.- fue contra él y Kid esquivó el filo de sus brazaletes y anteponer una reja que hasta echó chispas cuando tocaron los brazaletes.

-Este no bromea…- mientras tanto ambos Chat Noir peleaban entre sí, parecía una pelea de gatos sacando más garra que usando su arma, Ladybug ató la pierna del otro Chat Noir y lo jaló cosa que aprovechó el otro para estar cerca de ella y estar a punto de poner sus manos sobre sus aretes pero es tacleado por el otro felino y el otro le empujó y tiró de la azotea.

-¡Chat!- Ladybug fue a ayudarle pero el otro Chat Noir se le fue encima a punto de quitarle los aretes.

-Dame esos aretes copia…

-¿A quién le dices copia?- intentó alejar sus garras de ella anteponiendo la cuerda de su yoyo y lo empujó poniendo su rodilla en su estómago y lo lanzó también fuera de la azotea, al asomarse ve que ambos felinos estaban con los bastones clavados en la estructura.

-¡Chat! ¿Estás bien?

-Estaría mejor si estuviese arriba.- ambos Chat Noir se miraron y tomando impulso se sujetaron del muro y fueron contra sí mismos. Arriba en la azotea Melody entonó una nota alta haciendo que Bee se tapara los oídos, ella fue contra Bee y de una patada la tiró, cuando iba a rematarla en el suelo Bee se rueda rápidamente en el suelo y dispara sus proyectiles dejándola pegada en el suelo, y antes de que soplara cubre sus boca y manos con sus esferas pegajosas. Melody al no poder hacer nada, Bee va contra ella de una doble patada tirándola en el suelo y al ir sobre de ella de repente aparece Kid Mime y forma un escudo que detiene a Bee y aprovecha para lanzarla contra una chimenea, al querer ir contra ella Vulpine se interpone y le golpea con fuerza dejándolo a lado de su compañera.

-Este tipo es duro…- se quejó Kid y le quitó a Melody aquella sustancia que parecía cinta adhesiva.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento. ¿Alguna idea?

-Darles duro a esas copias mal hechas hasta que desaparezcan.

-Hecho.- Vulpine ayudó a Bee y ella le sonrió por un momento.

-¿Estas bien abejita?

-Bien, ¿y tú?- él toma su mano y la besa.

-Mucho mejor, ¿qué tal si les enseñamos un trabajo en equipo?

-Me parece genial.- ambas parejas se vieron y fueron contra sí. Las noticias estaban dando la exclusiva, lo que parecía ser una pelea entre los héroes de Paris contra unos nuevos villanos, Alya no tardó en llegar en su bicicleta y comenzar a grabar desde otra azotea.

-Esto no me lo puedo creer, aquí Alya grabando en vivo lo que parece ser la pelea del año.- en ese momento ambos Chat Noir tenían una pelea con sus bastones y ve como Adrien pierde su bastón y es golpeado con fuerza contra Ladybug.- ¡Vamos Chat Noir! ¡Demuéstrale a esa copia quién eres!- Ladybug se levantó y fue contra el otro Chat Noir, lanzó su yoyo y éste lo hizo a un lado pero apenas pudo esquivar la patada que Ladybug le dio y retrocedió dándole tiempo a su compañero de recuperarse. El otro gruñó.

-No me rendiré hasta recuperar los aretes.- bajo ellos Mercury llegó y dejó a Bridgette, ambos miraron como en las azoteas del lugar se llevaba a cabo una pelea impresionante. Mercury silbó y miró como Kid Mime y Melody fueron golpeados por Bee y Vulpine.

-Aquí te dejo Brid, en seguida vuelvo.

-¡No, espera!- pero fue tarde, su amigo corrió contra la pareja del Cuarteto de Paris que ya estaban chocando puños y de repente una fuerte corriente de viento los rodea y ambos estaban atados por unos cables del lugar.

-Envueltos para regalo.- se burló Mercury y ayudó a sus compañeros.- ¿Y estos quiénes son?

-Ni idea…- iba a responder Kid cuando un escudo aparece y casi los golpea, revotó en todas partes y cortó los cables que unía a Bee y Vulpine, al regresar el escudo Jade Shell se irguió entre las azoteas y saltó con sus compañeros.

-Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo.

-Gracias Jade.- agradeció Vulpine los tres se pusieron en posición listos para pelear al igual que los otros.

Abajo Bridgette miraba las peleas, y se impresionó de ver a la otra Ladybug pelear con Chat Noir contra…

-Félix…- ella corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia, debía subir y arreglar todo eso, sin saber que una figura miraba la escena lejos de allí, Hawk Moth sonrió complacido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Esto es perfecto, puedo sentir el miedo y la duda en cada persona que los está viendo. Puedo sentirlo, pero no es suficiente, veamos…- miró alrededor a la ciudad.- Puedo sentir algo, no es tan fuerte pero son leves resonancias de algo que estuvo aquí, algo como yo…- sonríe y una mariposa roja se forma en su mano.- Puedo sentir a alguien, no, algo, y es perfecto para iniciar buscar como mi campeón. Vuela mariposa, vuela al objeto que guarda esos restos de oscuridad y forma a mi campeón.

Bridgette llegó a la azotea y se tocó el hombro adolorido, al levantarse un poco la camiseta vio un moretón en el hombro pero lo ignoró y vio a todos pelear, justo cuando vio cómo su Chat Noir iba contra Ladybug ésta gritó.

-¡ALTO!- sus compañeros se detienen y los demás ven confundidos a la chica.- Paren, por favor, esto es una gran equivocación.

-Bridgette…- su Chat Noir se detuvo y Bridgette miró a todos.

-Esto tiene una explicación.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ladybug al verla y Chat Noir le miró sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pero podría ser casi tu hermana perdida.

La mariposa voló por la ciudad, en ese momento Ivan estaba con Mylene que le sonreía en una tienda donde ella se ponía varias máscaras de carnaval.

-Oh, Ivan, muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-Sí, no hay problema.- dijo un tanto apenado y ella tomó su mano para seguir, en las tiendas cuando ella está apunto de tropezar Ivan la sostiene y sin querer algo cae del bolsillo del Ivan.

-¿Qué es esto?

-N-Nada…- Mylene lo toma y puede ver que se trata de la canción que él hacía mucho le había compuesto pero tenía más líneas.

-Wow, Ivan, esto…

-No está terminada.- le quitó la hoja y la hizo pelota en su mano.- Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, es muy bonita la letra. Ya quisiera escuchar…leerla cuando la termines.- él sonríe y ninguno ve la mariposa roja que se posa sobre el papel hasta que Ivan siente algo raro en la mano y al ver el papel lo tira al notar cómo algo parece salir de éste y un miasma rojo se expande hasta formar una figura enorme, ambos ven sorprendidos al monstruo de Corazón de Piedra. Una mariposa roja aparece en el rostro de éste.

-Corazón de piedra, creado por la oscuridad y mi akuma, clama por tu objetivo y busca sembrar el caos y el miedo en la ciudad. Adelante mi querido campeón, haz tu trabajo.

-Lo haré…- la mariposa desaparece y mira a Mylene que estaba detrás de Ivan.- Tú… Mi Mylene. Tú y yo debemos estar juntos siempre mi amor.- intentó atraparla pero Mylene grita e Ivan la toma de la mano y ambos salen corriendo de allí, Corazón de piedra grita al ver que su Mylene huye con Ivan.- ¡No irás a ninguna parte!- de la boca de Corazón de piedra varios akumas salen y se repliegan buscando a personas inocentes para convertirlos en copias de sí mismo.

En la azotea Bridgette tenía la atención de todos y suspiró. Su Chat Noir dio un paso hacia ella.

-Bridgette ¿qué pasa?

-No estamos en Paris, digo, no es nuestro Paris. Estamos en…otro Paris.- Kid Mime se toma la cabeza.

-Esto ya me confundió.- Melody se acerca a su amiga.

-Brid…

-No, en serio. Estamos en un Paris diferente, o-otro lugar. Y ellos son los héroes de este lugar.- en ese momento Alya que se había acercado con el celular en mano lo bajó.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Qué son de otra dimensión o mundo paralelo?

-Alya, ¡deja de grabar con el celular!- le pidió Jade y Alya solo mueve la mano.

-Tranquilo no estamos en directo…- se acerca a Bridgette.- ¿No es verdad? ¿Son de otro mundo?

-E-Eso creo, otra dimensión.- Alya abrió grande la boca para gritar de la emoción pero Vulpine le gana.

-Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué rayos pasa?- Ladybug da unos pasos hacia Bridgette.

-Tú…

-Hola… creo que esto es muy confuso.- le dijo con una sonrisa, ambas quedan a menos de un metro de sí cuando un fuerte temblor sacude todo y Ladybug y Bridgette se toman de las manos para no caer al suelo. Ambas se ven y sienten algo al soltarse poco a poco, una extraña familiaridad, como si estuviesen tocando su propia mano. De repente otro temblor las hace regresar a la realidad y todos se asoman a las calles para ver sorprendidos a un montón de gigantes de piedra y a los civiles correr.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó Mercury y Ladybug miró a su Chat Noir sabiendo qué eran.

-Es imposible…- dijo Chat Noir mirando a su lady.- ¿Corazón de piedra?

-Pero tu padre ya no hace akumas.- aquella frase llamó la atención de Félix que les miró curioso, mientras que Bee miró atenta que los golems se movían hacia una dirección.

-Oigan, mírenlos bien, van a una sola dirección, parecen completamente autónomos.- el mimo la mira raro.

-No tengo diccionario dulzura. ¿Puedes traducir?- el zorro le miró mal.

-¿A quién le llamas dulzura pedazo de…?- pero Bee pone sus dedos en los labios de su novio y explica al mimo sin sentirse ofendida.

-En pocas palabras parecen controlados, como robots o algo así.- Ladybug asiente.

-Y nosotros debemos ir a esa dirección.- el cuarteto de Paris asiente y empieza a correr, los otros al verlos se miran y el felino les sigue en su carrera.

-¡Chat!- Bridgette le llama pero le ignora.- Kid, por favor llévame.

-No lo sé Brid, es que…- ella le mira con ojos grandes y éste sonríe.- Lo haré, pero si algo pasa te escondes.

-Gracias, eres un gran amigo.

-Sí…amigo.- éste la cargo como si fuese una novia y Melody y Mercury les siguieron. Cuando Alya iba a bajar de la azotea Jade le detiene.

-¡Nino!

-Lo siento pero si te dejo por las calles saldrás lastimada.

-Por favor…- le suplicó. Jade suspira y la carga como hizo Kid con Bridgette hacía un momento.

-En las azoteas y si pasa algo te vas.- Alya sonríe y se abraza a él.

-Mi héroe.- Jade se sonroja por debajo del antifaz y sigue a los demás.

El Chat Noir de Bridgette no tardó en darles alcance al cuarteto hasta estar a la misma altura que su otro yo.

-¿A dónde van?- Ladybug fue quien contestó.

-Al origen del problema, a donde quiera que se dirijan ellos nos guían al verdadero objetivo.- al llegar cerca del río Sena ven un camión de bomberos que iba a ir hacia donde ellos habían estado pero un golem lo golpea y el auto queda a la orilla del río casi junto al Puente de las Artes haciendo que los bomberos escaparan. Ladybug miró con atención como muchos goles ya estaban allí y había uno que llamaba su atención por ser el más grande de todos.

-¡Es enorme!- exclamó Kid Mime que llevaba a Bridgette en brazos y Chat Noir al verla se cubre el rostro con una mano y gruñe.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio chaton? Ver qué ocurre.

-Brid tú…- Melody se pone entre ambos.

-Luego se ponen a hablar, tenemos un problema.- señaló hacia el Puente de las Artes donde un par de adolescentes eran perseguidos por Corazón de Piedra, por la distancia no les veían pero Vulpine rápidamente lo hizo.

-Ivan y Mylene. Reconozco esa camiseta donde sea.- Chat Noir miró la escena.

-¿Ivan? No puede ser, el debería ser Corazón de Piedra.

-Al parecer es alguien más.- respondió Ladybug y de repente el gruñido de varios hombres de roca les alertan y notan que les estaban viendo. Mercury se pone un tanto nervioso.

-Al parecer, ya nos vieron.

-¡Auxilio!- gritó Mylene al ver al gigante cerca de ellos y Ladybug toma su yoyo.

-Chat, vienes conmigo, Vulpine y Bee mantengan a los goles lejos.

-No hay problema ¿también quieres que los bañemos?- respondió Vulpine y Chat sonríe.

-No te vayas a romper una uña zorrito.- Vulpine iba a darle con el escudo pero Chat Noir y Ladybug se marchan, éste mira a los demás héroes y frunce el ceño.

-Vamos Bee.

-Sí.- ambos caen al suelo donde los gigantes ya les esperaban.- Mmmm, son demasiados. ¿Quieres la mitad derecha o la mitad izquierda?- Vulpine sonríe y antepone su escudo.

-La derecha me gusta más.

-Entendido, diviértete.

-Tú igual.- ambos fueron contra los goles mientras desde la azotea los demás los veían pelear, Mercury no pudo evitar silbar.

-Ellos sí que son buenos.

-No es para tanto.- se quejó Kid, Bridgette miró hacia donde se había ido Ladybug y Chat Noir, con la mano en el pecho no sabiendo qué hacer, su Chat Noir le miró y bajó la mirada hasta que ella frunce el ceño y da media vuelta para ir a las escaleras y bajar de ese edificio.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el felino y ella le mira directo a los ojos.

-A hacer algo, tal vez no tenga mis aretes pero algo podré hacer.

-Es peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero ellos necesitan de ayuda.- se fue por las escaleras y entonces Melody habla.

-Tiene razón, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Somos héroes, quizás esta tal vez no sea nuestra ciudad pero…- Mercury completa la frase.

-Somos los Quantic Kids.- Kid sonríe.

-Y no dejamos que nada ni nadie dañe a otros.- estos asienten y miran a Chat Noir.- ¿Vienes gato?- éste niega con la cabeza y se toma del cabello desesperado.

-¡Es tan terca!- se dirige a la azotea con los demás.- Yo voy con Brid al Puente, ustedes con los demás.

-¿Y quién te puso como jefe?- preguntó indignado el mimo pero nadie respondió y Melody le da un zape al mimo.

-Tú cállate y obedece.- nadie dice nada más y aquel Chat Noir baja justo cuando Bridgette estaba en la calle ocultándose de aquellos gigantes, él cayó en un árbol y entre las ramas vio a la chica que casi se asusta al verle.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Pues…- miró el camión de bomberos y sonrió.- Algo así.

Ivan sujetó a Mylene que cayó al suelo, habían intentado esquivar al gran monstruo que les perseguía inútilmente, vieron la gran mano sobre de ellos e Ivan se puso sobre su novia pero nada pasó, al alzar la vista ven el bastón de Chat Noir que estaba estirado para que la mano no llegase a ellos, el héroe felino de un golpe estiró el bastón y el brazo del gigante se alzó hacia arriba solo para ser sujeto por el yoyo de Ladybug y jalado hacia atrás haciéndole caer. Ladybug cae junto a su compañero y vieron a los chicos que parecían un poco aliviados de ver a los héroes de Paris. Ladybug da un paso hacia ellos.

-Será mejor que se vayan rápido, no sabemos cuánto podremos retenerlos.- Mylene sonríe de ver a la gran heroína.

-Gracias Lady…- pero no termina la frase, la mano de Corazón de Piedra se alza y hace temblar el puente, todos intentan mantener el equilibrio y sin verlo venir la gran mano del monstruo atrapó a Mylene.

-¡Mylene!- grita Ladybug y la pobre chica grita asustada.

-No te haré daño mi amor.- dijo el akuma como si quisiese tranquilizarla.- Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre.

-¡Suéltala pedazo de roca!- gritó Ivan más que molesto y el akumaa le ve y ríe.

-Eres un insecto. Y los insectos deben ser aplastados.- alzó su pie pero Chat Noir fue contra él con su bastón y lo saca de balance, Ladybug toma a Ivan con su yoyo y lo jala para evitar que termine aplastado.

-Ivan, retrocede, nosotros nos haremos cargo.- Corazón de Piedra grita al ver que no pudo aplastar al joven y da un fuerte pisotón haciendo que el piso comience a romperse, Ivan estaba muy cerca de la orilla y por culpa del fuerte temblor que ocasionó el monstruo estaba a punto de caer.-¡Ivan!- gritó a punto de lanzar su yoyo cuando dos brazos atrapan a Ivan que ya no tenía los pies en el suelo.

-¡Te tengo!- Bridgette tenía a Ivan bien sujeto gracias a la escalera del camión de bomberos que habían bajado y estirado hacia ellos, como puede lo sube a la escalera y atrás de ella su Chat Noir corre por la escalera con gran agilidad y salta cayendo a lado de Ladybug y de su casi "copia" felina.

-Pensamos que necesitarían una mano, o mejor una pata.- Ladybug rodó los ojos.

-Díganme que los chistes de gato no vienen con él.- volteó a Bridgette que solo sonrió como pudo moviendo los hombros y Ladybug se cubrió un momento los ojos con su mano ante la idea de tener a dos gatos diciendo chistes malos. En la pelea con los demás goles Vulpine lanzó su escudo contra varios pero era difícil derribarlos en cambio Bee no podía dejarlos pegados demasiado tiempo y menos golpearles cuando un sonido agudo hace que miren hacia arriba y ven a Melody crear una línea de fuego alrededor de ellos.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la idea?- preguntó Vulpine y Bee notó que los golems no avanzaban.

-Nos protege.

-¿Qué?- otro sonido de la flauta desaparece el fuego y en ese momento algo que no ven empuja a algunos goles haciendo que tropiecen y caigan, al ver bien ven a Kid Mime que parecía jalar una especie de cuerda, y al quererse levantar no pudieron al ser prácticamente arrollados por encima por Mercury. Los tres héroes se juntan con los demás listos para pelear.

-¿Van a ayudarnos?- preguntó Vulpine sorprendido y Kid Mime sonríe.

-Obvio, somos héroes, rescatar a civiles y derrotar akumas es parte de nuestro trabajo. Aunque yo prefiero rescatar a chicas lindas.- otro golpe de parte de Melody hace que se duela la cabeza.

-Discúlpenlo, es algo… impulsivo.- los golems que habían caído se levantan y los rodean, todos parecían listos para atacar incluyendo Corazón de Piedra que tenía a Mylene en su mano.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!

-¡Tranquila! Te salvaremos.- intentó calmarla Ladybug y Chat Noir mira que la cantidad de gigantes parece aumentar.

-Oh, creo que llegan más. Bichito, ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Eso espero… ¡Lucky Charm!- del Lucky Charm aparece un enorme flotador inflable pero desinflado, ella lo atrapa, era grande pero ambos gatos le miraron con duda y el segundo Chat es quien habla.

-Dudo mucho que esa cosa pueda flotar con eso.- Ladybug miró a todos lados, la manguera del camión de bomberos, el barandal y faroles del Puente y por último ese flotador.

-Su mano derecha, como la última vez solo la abrió para atrapar a Mylene, eso quiere decir que el objeto está donde mismo. Tengo una idea.- miró a los demás.- ¡Necesitamos la manguera!

-¿Manguera?- preguntó Mercury y Bee señala el camión pero los golems les tapa su objetivo y Bridgette estaba apenas a media escalera de regresar a tierra con Ivan.- Pide milagros…- Vulpine sonríe.

-Entonces somos los indicados para hacer el trabajo. ¿Lista abejita?

-Cuando quieras zorrito.- Melody mira a ambos.

-Soy yo o ambos tienen una atmósfera romántica aún con lo tenso de la situación.- los golems les cerraron el paso por completo y ambos héroes se miran y asienten.

-¡Ilusoire Fire!- decenas de copias de cada uno aparecen alrededor y entre los golems que confundidos comienzan a moverse intentando aplastarlos, pero cada vez que lo lograban humo naranja aparecía y les tapaba la vista, los verdaderos corrieron al camión de bomberos, algunos gigantes se golpeaban entre sí por error al tener una de las ilusiones cerca, al estar a punto de llegar unos tres les cierran el paso, se abalanzan sobre de ellos y Bee se pone enfrente.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- la gran burbuja aparece y los golems rebotan sobre de ésta haciéndolos a un lado. Mercury es el primero en llegar, toma la manguera y corre hacia el puente donde la lanza a Ladybug que la atrapó sin problemas, mientras que los Chat Noir esquivaban los ataques que Corazón de Piedra les daba, ambos tan sincronizados que a la vez estiraron su bastón y desde arriba le golpearon haciéndole retroceder.

-Nada mal.- sonrió Chat Noir y el segundo sonrió igual.

-Lo mismo digo.- esquivan un ataque separándose y golpeando los costados. Ladybug pegó el flotador en la manguera y comenzó a moverse con el yoyo alrededor del akuma usando como apoyo las farolas del barandal, al tenerlo centrado miró hacia el camión donde Melody ayudaba a Bridgette e Ivan y los demás alejaban o engañaban a los golems.

-¡Abran el agua! ¡Chat! ¡En el barandal!

-¡Entendido!

-¡Yo también!

-/¡Cataclysm!/- gritan ambos y se deslizan por debajo de Corazón de Piedra que al voltear a encararlos cada uno estaba en cada extremo corriendo tocando el barandal que comenzó a desintegrarse junto con las farolas, Kid Mime abre el agua con una llave imaginaria y la manguera comienza a extenderse y Ladybug salta y se apoya en el akuma colocando el flotador en su cabeza que apenas le colgaba pero al llegar el agua y las farolas destruidas la manguera se enredó por completó en él inmovilizando a su cuerpo el brazo que usaba para atacarles y el flotador se infló tapando sus ojos y parte de su cabeza, intentó moverse pero la presión de la manguera no le dejaba y terminó soltando a Mylene que es rescatada por Mercury que la atrapa y la lleva donde Ivan la recibió con un abrazo, al ver la hoja de papel Ladybug la toma con su yoyo y la rompe liberando una mariposa roja.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanza su yoyo para atrapar al akuma.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! Te tengo.- dijo al atraparla y después la liberó.- Adiós pequeña mariposa.- en ese momento de liberar la mariposa el akuma desaparece, Kid Mime cierra el agua y el inflable comienza a tirar agua.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanza el inflable y todo comienza a reconstruirse como estaba antes, las personas volvían a la normalidad y todos al fin podían respirar tranquilos. Y al estar juntos los héroes de Paris juntaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- vieron a Mylene e Ivan felices, abrazándose el uno al otro y Ladybug entrega la hoja de papel a Ivan.

-Creo que esto es tuyo. Bien, nos vemos.- todos se marchan hacia las azoteas, Kid Mime tomó a Bridgette mientras no les veía la pareja y desaparecieron de la vista.

En una oscura habitación donde el gran ventanal de colores apenas iluminaba todo Hawk Moth sonrió.

-Acabaron con uno, pero no importa. Voy a llevar este nuevo mundo al miedo y al caos pero primero el anillo de Chat Noir será mío. Y pronto encontraré a mi nuevo campeón, el definitivo para acabar con todos.- se ríe en la oscuridad mientras que alrededor las sombras de los antiguos villanos de Paris le rodeaban.

Los miraculous comenzaron a sonar y después de un momento todos llegan a una azotea en particular. Allí Ladybug encara a los otros héroes.

-Ahora ya no hay nada que pueda interrumpirnos. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Bridgette baja de los brazos de su amigo y se acerca a Ladybug.

-Yo… nosotros venimos de otro lugar, no sé si es otra dimensión o algo así, pero en mi mundo, yo soy Ladybug, y ellos son mis compañeros y amigos, Melody la flautista, Mercury el velocista, Kid Mime el artista y el por último, Chat Noir.- miró a Ladybug después de las presentaciones.- Nosotros estábamos peleando contra Hawk Moth, un hombre que se hizo del miraculous de la mariposa para hacerse de mis aretes y del anillo de Chat Noir.- en ese momento Alya llegaba gracias a Jade, los miraculous de todos comienzan a sonar alertándoles de que su transformación cedería pronto y el Chat Noir de Ladybug dio un paso al frente a lado de su lady.

-Si lo que dicen es cierto… ¿cómo llegaron aquí?- esta vez responde el otro Chat Noir que se coloca también a lado de Bridgette.

-Hawk Moth terminó por hacerse de nuestros miraculous, pero algo salió mal, una sombra que fue creada de todo el odio y resentimiento que recolectó por los akumas lo poseyó e intentó deshacerse de nosotros. Se pudo recuperar mi anillo pero los aretes…- cerro los ojos intentando controlar el sentimiento de rabia que sentía y Bridgette bajó la mirada.

-No se pusieron recuperar, intentó mandarnos a todos aquí pero entre la pelea terminamos aquí. Y ahora no podemos volver a casa.

-Y creemos que Hawk Moth fue el responsable de que ese monstruo apareciera.- los héroes de Paris se miraron asombrados sin saber qué decir y Ladybug mira a los demás, mayormente a Bridgette que se parecía mucho a ella.

-Esto es increíble, no sé qué decir.

-Tal vez algo de té y descanso les ayude a aclarar todo.- todos voltearon al ver al maestro, estaban en su azotea y en ese preciso momento todas las transformaciones se quitaron y cada uno se miró con sorpresa. Un cúmulo de emociones se arremolinaba en su interior y algo les decía que esta nueva aventura sería de lo más interesante de allí en adelante.

…..

 ***Se hinca con los brazos extendidos* Ok, que tenga que venir lo que tenga que venir, pero tengan piedad de mí. T_T Dejen review y seguiré con ésta historia cada semana. Sé que dije que no haría secuela pero la idea me vino así como de rayo y… ¡EN FIN! UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! DX Piedad no me maten….**


	2. Parecidos Diferentes

**Hola a todos, quiero avisar que cada Domingo actualizaré, y espero les guste la historia, hago lo que puedo para llevar un equilibro de todos los personajes y créanme es duro, pero tengo mucho ánimo en este proyecto. Y bueno, también aprovecho para decir que esta historia tendrá 26 capítulos. Y se acabará el día 28 de mayo, perfecto para que el 29 se estrene la segunda y oficial temporada, por favor Astruc, confiamos en ti. X3 Y bueno también para decir que he recibido PM´s acerca de cómo controlar mi historia y sinceramente no me han gustado, acepto sugerencias pero no del modo que quieran manipular por completo a su gusto, es mi historia y no me gustan las "sugerencias" agresivas. Y bueno, ya sin nada más que decir, agradezco todo el apoyo, los reviews son geniales y ofrezco una disculpa por haberme equivocado las primeras doce horas y colocado un capítulo que no era DX y mucha charla y pocas nueces, sin más que decir…. COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 2.

Parecidos diferentes.

Ahora el cuarto donde antes habían celebrado la fiesta les parecía muy pequeño, todos los jóvenes y el maestro estaban allí, los padres de Adrien habían ido tras un cuarto listos para ver y escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Se miraron fijamente, unos eran parecidos y en el caso del zorro y el mimo casi idénticos. Los kwamis en cambio parecían más abiertos que sus portadores, un kwami azul con dos pequeños puntos blancos bajo los ojos fue el primero en aproximarse.

-Hola yo soy Mimme, encantado de conocerles kwamis y portadores de este mundo.- las kwamis son las primeras en acercarse.

-Hola yo soy Tikki.

-Y yo Breezy.

-Encantado de conocer a dos hermosas kwamis, aunque nuestra Tikki se parecía mucho a usted hermosa…

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Atrás!- defendió Plagg a Tikki.- Aquí el único que puede decir esas cosas a Tikki soy yo.

-Ni te molestes.- Plagg vio a otro gato idéntico a él pero son la cola más larga.- Mimme es lo que llamamos un don juan de primera, coquetea con cuanta falda ve, es igual que el portador.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó el castaño, Félix suspiró y se tapó la cara con la mano.

-Por favor comencemos con esto.- dijo con claro fastidio y el maestro se sentó después de servir el té.

-Muy bien, comencemos con qué hacen aquí.- Bridgette es la que responde.

-Maestro.- hace una reverencia.- Fuimos transportados por el villano de nuestra ciudad…o mundo.- dijo con algo de duda sin poder definir bien lo que sucedía.- Él deseaba deshacerse de nosotros para destruir la ciudad y…por mi culpa…

-¡Alto!- interrumpió Allegra y miró a su amiga.- No fue tu culpa. Ella recuperó nuestros miraculous y se le lanzó encima a Hawk Moth para recuperar sus aretes pero solo consiguió el anillo del gato, tú solo querías salvarnos.

-No los recuperé sola, Sparrow me ayudó pero no pudo acompañarme, espero esté bien.- se veía un poco preocupada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para cierto rubio que la miró de reojo. El maestro asiente y les mira atento.

-Ya veo, así que ustedes vienen de otro mundo, interesante, no recuerdo haber leído algún caso similar.- Allan mira al maestro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-O sea que no nos puede regresar.

-Bueno, depende cómo llegaron y en dado caso que no tenga registro…no. Pero deberé investigar.- Allan lanza un bufido y Bridgette siguió donde le habían interrumpido.

-El villano que enfrentamos se llama Hawk Moth, él podía crear akumaas con sus poderes ya que él tiene el miraculous de la mariposa, nuestra misión era detenerlo, pero nos dimos cuenta de su identidad demasiado tarde. Se hizo del máximo poder y en un intento de recuperar nuestros miraculous solo pude quitarle el anillo y… se quedó con los pendientes. Intentó deshacerse de nosotros por un portal pero yo lo jale hacia él y ahora todos estamos aquí.- el maestro de inmediato identificó la situación, y al ver de reojo a Félix supo quién era Hawk Moth.

-¿Y cómo explicamos la aparición del akuma?- preguntó Adrien.- Hace mucho peleamos contra Corazón de Piedra y que yo recuerde no pegaba tan fuerte.

-¿Y si es como con Lila?- dijo a lo bajo Juliet pero lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchasen, al sentirse observada se encogió a sí misma en su lugar y Marinette asiente.

-¡Claro! Lila también podía crear akumas aun cuando solo tuviese los pendientes.

-O sea que lo más probable es que lo haya creado.- dijo Claude y sus amigos asintieron, el equipo Quantic vio a los chicos y Bridgette sonrió bajándolos hombros.

-No les entendí mucho pero creo que entendí lo importante acerca de la creación de akumas.- el mimo se pega a su amiga.

-¿Entiendes su idioma desconocido?- Bridgette se ríe con su amigo y pone su dedo en la frente para alejarlo un poco.

-En resumen que Hawk Moth crea los akumas sin necesidad de portador.- Melody se sorprende de aquello.

-¿Sin portador? ¿Eso es posible?

-Con mis aretes y el miraculous de la mariposa supongo.- el maestro por unos momentos permaneció serio hasta que les sonrió a los jóvenes.

-Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos aquella valiosa información, las presentaciones, ya que estaran un tiempo juntos sería bueno conocerse unos a otros. Yo soy el guardián de los miraculous, me llamo Fu.

-Lo sabemos.- sonrió Bridgette.- Ustedes es idéntico al maestro y hasta Wayzz.- dijo señalando al pequeño kwami que estaba a lado de Nino y el maestro le regresa la sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo, pues espero haberles sido de ayuda en su mundo. Ahora ustedes. ¿Cómo se llaman?- se miran desconfiados unos a otros como si dudaran quién debiese hablar primero y Bridgette aspira antes de responder.

-¡Mucho gusto!- sorprende a más de uno por su alto tono de voz al principio.- Yo me llamo Bridgette Dupain-Cheng y soy Ladybug…o fui.- se nota decaída, hasta su mechón de cabello parecía bajar más con ella y Marinette le mira fijamente.- Bueno, en mi mundo vivo con mis tíos en una cafetería, la mejor de Paris, me encanta el diseño de modas y sueño con ser la mejor diseñadora de todo Paris y de cada casa de moda de Europa.- Marinette sonríe a Bridgette.

-Hola, yo soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng y soy Ladybug aunque eso creo que ya lo sabías y ésta es Tikki mi kwami, a mí también me gusta el diseño de modas y vivo con mis padres en una panadería y…y… te pareces mucho a mí.- ambas se miran, Bridgette tenía los rasgos un poco más afilados que Marinette, el cabello largo, ropa diferente y esos ojos, Adrien las comparó y se dijo a sí mismo que él prefería mil veces esos ojos de cielo de su novia.

-Creo que por orden sigo yo.- dijo Félix lo más seco posible y Nino se acerca a Adrien.

-Tss, Adrien, ¿no te recuerda a tu padre? Es igualito.

-Nino…

-Mi nombre es Félix Agreste y soy Chat Noir, ésta cosa…

-¡Oye!- se queja su Plagg.

-Es Plagg, mi kwami.- no se disculpó por haberle dicho así pero así era él y ya lo irían conociendo, Adrien evita reír cuando Nino le lanza una mirada a su amigo como si le dijese lo que acababa de decir con la mirada.

-Bueno pues yo me llamo Adrien Agreste, soy Chat Noir y Plagg es también mi kwami.- ambos Plagg se miran.

-Solo te advierto una cosa novato, mi queso nadie lo toca.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¿y a quién le llamas novato, novato?- ambos se miran con intensidad y Tikki niega con la cabeza.

-Con dos Plagg será imposible.- y ambos gatos se pegan a ella como si esperaran que ella los parase pero ambos dueños los jalan de las colas.

-Me sería raro llamarlos de la misma forma cuando se transformen.- dijo Marinette algo contrariada y Alya se acerca a su amiga y pasa su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-No te preocupes que ese problema yo lo soluciono, como no podemos cambiar al gatito podemos llamarle Black Cat.

-¿Black Cat?

-¡Sí! El nombre pega mucho y es lo mismo que Chat Noir.

-Me suena ridículo.- se quejó Félix y Bridgette sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Pero ese nombre es genial!

-¿A qué sí?- dijo Alya con una enorme sonrisa.- Pienso ponerlo al publicar la nueva noticia.

-No hay duda ¡es genial! Tan genial como su nombre original.

-Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien chica.- Félix desvía la mirada molesto y gruñendo a lo bajo.

-Me toca.- dijo Allan interrumpiendo a las chicas.- Me llamo Allan Lahiffe, soy el mejor músico de mi escuela y soy Mercury. Jizz…- un pequeño kwami que brillaba de un azul claro muy parecido a él cuando se transforma pasa al frente mirando alrededor con una velocidad impresionante para su pequeño cuello y luego mira a los portadores.- Él es Jizz es mi kwami, es algo hiperactivo pero es tranquilo… a veces.- el kwami se acerca unos segundos a su portador para que le acaricie la cabeza, se puede notar en la muñeca del chico una pulsera que tenía una gema blanca que tenía la forma de una espiral.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jizz el kwami de la velocidad, wow…- se acercó a Alya tan rápido que apenas le vieron.- Es igualita a Aly, excepto por la ropa se parece mucho.

-¿Aly?- preguntó curiosa y Allan quiso levantarse para atrapar a su kwami.

-Aly es la chica de la que está enamorado pero no lo admite.

-¡Jizz!- el kwami se escapa haciendo que su portador cayera en la mesa y haciendo reír a Alya.

-Oh, me siento halagada, tu chica debe ser muy afortunada.- Nino tose y Alya le sonríe.- Solo para futuras referencias ya tengo novio y es él.- Nino sonríe y se acomoda la gorra.

-Nino Lahiffe, creo que soy tu contraparte en este lado. Soy aprendiz de Guardián y portador temporal de la tortuga, y como veo que ya lo conocen Wayzz es mi kwami y yo soy el mejor DJ, no de la escuela de la ciudad.

-¿En serio?- Allan se apoya en la mesa.- ¿Qué tal unas mezclas luego?

-Cuando quieras.

-Me toca.- dijo el castaño que era idéntico a Claude, lo que les distinguía era que el zorro tenía su chaqueta negra puesta y el flequillo de un lado diferente, además que el mimo tenía un collar con una piedra azulada en forma de lágrima que no tardó en ocultar.- Yo me llamo Claude Le Blanc, como verán Mimme es mi kwami y soy conocido como Kid Mime, en mi mundo soy el mejor artista que hay, el teatro es mi medio y sinceramente estoy que no me creo ver una copia mía, por cierto, linda chaqueta.- el zorro se movió un poco incómodo pero Juliet pone su mano en su brazo y le sonríe para calmarle, él suspiró.

-Bien, yo también soy Claude Le Blanc y soy el portador del miraculous del zorro, definitivamente no soy un artista y gracias por lo de la chaqueta. También es raro tener que verme así.- a él no le hacía nada de gracia la situación, en ese momento Sain suspira.

-Lo bueno que él tiene un kwami, sino necesitaría aspirinas para tratar con otro como tú.- el mimo se ríe y el zorro le mira con una ceja arqueada hasta que Adrien interviene.

-¿Y a estos como los distinguiremos? Porque hasta a mí me parece raro ver doble.- Allegra miró a su compañero y sonrió.

-Bueno a lo que refiere del nombre podemos usar el primer nombre de Claude.- éste le mira con el ceño fruncido pero Allegra le ignora y ve al portador del zorro.- ¿Tú te llamas Claude solamente o tienes segundo nombre?

-No, solo tengo uno.

-Perfecto, entonces tenemos aquí a nuestro Jean Claude.- dijo señalando a su amigo y éste lanza un bufido.

-Habiendo tantos Jean en Francia y debo usar mi nombre completo aquí. ¡Genial! Simplemente genial.- dijo sumamente molesto y cruzándose de brazos, Juliet se acerca a Claude y susurra.

-No se parece tampoco en actitud, tú eres más tierno.- eso provocó un sonrojo en el zorro y le mira con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de cosas tiernas veo una justo ahora.- ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada apenada ante la sonrisa zorruna de éste y entonces Adrien le revuelve el pelo a Claude.- ¡Hey!

-Así también les distinguiremos, ¿o prefieres que les pintemos el pelo?

-Solo no vuelvas a tocarme la cabeza Agreste.- Juliet se ríe y acomoda un poco su cabello.

-Creo que te ves bien.

-¿Tú crees?- antes de que Juliet respondiera Allegra tose un poco para llamar la atención.

-Bueno pues sigo yo. Yo me llamo Allegra Lioncourt, conocida como Melody, soy la flautista del grupo, ésta es mi kwami, Harmoony.- la pequeña kwami era de color amarillo con grandes ojos cafés y en su cabeza tenía una nota de sol en su cabecita y en su cuerpo unas líneas que parecían que uno podría poner notas allí, en el pecho de la chica se podía ver una simple nota musical pero en la punta de ésta podía verse una pequeña gema amarilla.

-Hola, yo soy Harmoony, la kwami de la música, es un placer conocerles a todos.- Breezy se acerca curiosa a ver a la kwami con detenimiento y luego retrocede.

-No me gustan esas líneas, tan fuera de moda.- la kwami se sintió ofendida.

-¿Disculpa? Pero al menos yo no soy un insecto.

-Pero a este insecto le quedan las líneas.- Harmoony iba a lanzarse encima de Breezy cuando Juliet toma a Breezy entre sus manos y la jala hacia ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento ella no quiso decir eso.

-Obvio sí.- Juliet cubrió más a su kwami para que la otra no se le fuera encima, miró a Allegra y bajó los hombros.

-P-Pues yo me llamo Juliet…Decrois.- hasta ahora una persona totalmente diferente.- Soy la portadora de la abeja, y bueno, ella es Breezy, mi kwami y amiga.

-Wow, una chica diferente.- dijo Allan y Juliet baja la mirada intentando ver otra parte de la habitación. El maestro les miró con aire pensativo.

-Veo que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para que ustedes puedan regresar, pero lo primero sería ver su estadía ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedarán aquí.- todos se miraron unos a otros.- Yo podría alojar a un par de ustedes pero los otros serían peligroso que se quedaran con los portadores y más los que se parecen demasiado.

-Maestro.- la voz de Arella hace que todos volteen al verla entrar a la habitación, Félix abrió grandemente sus ojos y apretó sus manos hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos, Bridgette fue la única en darse cuenta de esa reacción pero no pudo tocarle con temor a que éste hiciera algún movimiento brusco.- Si es alojamiento lo que buscan pueden quedarse en nuestro hogar, la mansión tiene tantas habitaciones que no haría diferencia que sean ocupadas cinco habitaciones. Por cierto, me llamo Arella Agreste, soy la madre de Adrien y portadora del miraculous del pavorreal.- se presentó y Peek voló a lado de ella.

-Es una buena idea.- dijo Adrien.- Así estarán cerca de nosotros para cualquier noticia o ataque.

-Exacto.- apoyó Arella la opinión de su hijo y entonces Jean Claude se acerca de golpe a Adrien quedando cara a cara.

-Solo una pregunta, ¿qué tan grande es tu casa?

-Eh, bueno, no sé exactamente cuántas habitaciones tenemos pero obviamente tenemos las suficientes para que todos ustedes se queden sin problemas.- Allan y Allegra hacen retroceder a Jean Claude con una amplia sonrisa.

-/¡Entonces encantados!/

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó Arella a Félix que le miró y bajó la mirada.

-Sí… está bien.- Marinette vio algo n la escena que tenía frente a ella, Bridgette parecía ver preocupada a Félix, Marinette tomó de la mano a Adrien y lo acercó más a ella.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- susurró a su novio y éste asintió.

-No le veo problema, además a mí me gusta la idea. Será divertido tener más gente en la mansión.

-No lo decía por eso, lo decía por…- en ese momento la voz de Gabriel Agreste se escuchó paralizando a los Quantic Kids.

-Si ese es el caso será mejor llamar y que los sirvientes empiecen a arreglar todo para su llegada.

-Ha-Hawk… Hawk…- Allan intentaba hablar pero es Allegra quien completa la oración.

-Hawk Moth…- Jean Claude se levantó para ir contra él y Claude al ver las intenciones de su otro yo se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Es culpa de él que ha pasado esto!

-¡Hey! ¡Calma!

-¡Esperen!- Marinette intervino.- Él es Gabriel Agreste, es el padre de Adrien, no es Hawk Moth, bueno…su ¿Hawk Moth?

-No es mi padre.- dijo Félix de forma seca siendo el único que no se había movido.- Es muy diferente, no solo la ropa, sino también que mi padre no usa gafas.

-Anda es cierto.- Allan miró bien al hombre.- Se ve más anciano que tu viejo.

-¿Disculpa?- Gabriel Agreste arqueó la ceja y Adrien no sabía si hacerse a un lado o quedarse a ver el espectáculo de una posible ejecución, pero cuando Allegra toca el hombro de su amiga buscando un apoyo para ver aquella posible masacre, Bridgette no puede evitar quejarse.

-¡Ay!- todos voltearon a ver a la chica, se encogió sobre sí misma tomándose el hombro y Marinette y Juliet se acercaron a Bridgette dejando a una nerviosa Allegra que no sabía qué hacer.

-So-Solo la toque, yo no…- Marinette se sentó a lado de Bridgette.

-¿Estás bien?- Bridgette apretó los labios y apenas asintió.- Déjame ver.- Bridgette retiró su mano, Juliet con cuidado el quitó la chaqueta pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Brid que le ayudó un poco, Marinette retiró parte del cuello y allí vio un gran moretón en su hombro.- Oh cielos… Maestro.- el maestro Fu se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a Bridgette, Adrien y Claude movieron la mesa para darle más espacio al maestro, Nino se acercó y vio el moretón aguantando la respiración.

-Oh viejo…- Félix que había estado estático como todos los demás compañeros se levantó y pasó a lado de Nino para ver apenas una parte del moretón dejándolo congelado al instante el moretón se extendía del hombro hasta casi llegar al cuello, el maestro tocó con delicadeza haciendo que ella se quejara a lo bajo.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto pequeña?

-Pu-Pues… estaba con mi compañero Sparrow, él es como el vigilante del grupo, un gran apoyo para todos aunque no esté siempre en la acción, fuimos a buscar los miraculous de mis compañeros pero había trampas, al sacar la caja cientos de mariposas se nos fueron encima.- dijo recordando cuando sacó la caja de la habitación y corrió.- Sparrow me salvó aunque usó gran parte de su energía en ayudarme, pero cuando un grupo de mariposas iban sobre de él que estaba débil yo… no lo pensé, lo hice a un lado y me tocaron a mí.- Marinette vio que ella le dirigió la mirada a sus amigos y luego bajó la vista.

-Y con éste moretón cargaste a Ivan.

-Dolía un poco, pero ¡hey! Él está bien y yo también, no pasa nada.- pero al ver la mirada de sus compañeros bajó los hombros y su sonrisa disminuyó.- …Lo siento.

-No deberías decir "lo siento"- dijo Juliet en voz queda y de inmediato Jean Claude habla.

-¡Por supuesto que no debería! Gracias a ti recuperamos los miraculous, nos has salvado tantas veces que ni aún en ese momento pudimos hacer algo por ti y todavía… nos seguiste salvando.- sus compañeros se acercaron a ella y Bridgette solo les sonreía para que no se preocuparan, pero Félix era el único estático y eso le extraño a Marinette. El maestro baja los hombros y mira a la chica.

-Creo que lo mejor será que se quede aquí por unos días. Al menos hasta que el moretón sane. Y no creo que deba hacer movimientos tan bruscos, jovencita.

-Lo siento maestro.

-No importa, y mientras se queda aquí podría escuchar más acerca de su otro mundo. Tengo mucha curiosidad.- Bridgette asiente y Marinette que no apartaba la vista de Félix notó como él frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada como si no desease ver la escena.

La poca luz que entraba de aquel vitral permitía que la habitación se coloreara de los colores de éste, solo se veían sombras de objetos que yacían allí, Hawk Moth miró entre las sombras y una llamó su atención.

-Es perfecta, necesito que siembres el miedo en Paris, pero a cambio de regresar y darte más poder necesito ese anillo. Buscarás y me traerás el anillo de la mala suerte de Chat Noir cueste lo que cueste.- la sombra asintió y se desvaneció.- Perfecto, pronto este mundo y el otro serán míos y podre deshacerlos a mi pleno gusto.- su risa resuena por todo el lugar, haciendo que unas mariposas oscuras que estaban en el suelo vuelen alrededor de él.

Marinette ya estaba en pijama, pero no estaba en la cama, aunque estuviese en su escritorio con lápiz en mano intentando hacer un diseño su mente estaba en otra parte. Tikki voló y al ver apenas unos trazos en la libreta se puso frente a su portadora.

-¿Pasa algo Marinette?

-Pienso en muchas Tikki. Como por ejemplo el nuevo villano. Digo, no es que no me haga feliz el que tú estés conmigo, pero al ver a esos chicos…

-Se parecen pero no son iguales.

-Sí, bueno, me gustaría conocer más a Bridgette, pero ese chico, Félix, tenía algo…

-En mi opinión era muy diferente a Adrien, todo lo contrario.

-Pienso lo mismo, todos son muy diferentes y pude sentir algo entre ellos, y ese Félix, estoy feliz de tener a Adrien tal y como es.

-Miau, el placer el mutuo.- Marinette al voltear ve a Chat Noir sentado en el marco de la ventana.- Buenas noches princesa, ¿no es demasiado tarde para que sigas despierta?

-¿Y no es demasiado tarde para que tú hagas salgas a jugar? Pensé que hoy nadie haría patrullaje y mañana hay escuela.- ella bosteza y se talla un poco el ojo antes de cerrar la libreta.- Hoy ha sido un día demasiado pesado.

-Lo mismo digo.- Marinette se levantó y Chat Noir se acerca a ella y detrás de él saca una rosa.- Un regalo que no se compara con tu belleza.

-Chat…- tomó la rosa y le miró para después abrazarle sorprendiendo a su gato.- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

-Yo igual, Marinette.- le abrazó y la hubiese seguido abrazando cuando una leve tosecita se escucha y Tikki les mira con una sonrisa. Ambos se separan sonrojados.- Bu-Bueno, yo solo quería visitarte y…

-¿Comer algunos dulces?

-Sabes que este gato es adicto.- Marinette no puede evitar reír.

-¿Algo de beber?

-Me encantaría.- pronto ambos estaban en el suelo con una plato de galletas de chispas de chocolate y dos vasos de leche. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y Marinette vio como el felino se metía hasta dos galletas a la boca saboreándolas en todo momento.

-Estoy feliz de que las visitas nocturnas prosigan un rato más.- Chat la miró y tragó.

-Yo igual…estoy tan feliz como preocupado por lo que está pasando.

-Te entiendo, y estos nuevos compañeros…

-Casi como verse a un espejo, al menos la abeja no tiene ese problema.

-Y es raro ver a dos Claude.

-Ni que lo digas, verlo en mi casa fue raro, por momentos quise decirle zorro al chico mimo.- Marinette se ríe a lo bajo y suspira.

-Ver a ese otro tú, me hizo ver que aunque nos parezcamos un poco somos demasiado diferentes, y…estoy muy feliz que tú seas como eres.- Chat se sonrojó un poco ante la sonrisa de su novia y rodea su brazo por los hombros para acercarla a él.

-My princess, sabes que tienes a este gato rendido a tus pies.

-Ya lo sé chaton. Y sabes, creo que mientras estén aquí, podríamos tal vez hacerlos sentir bien, después de todo lo que han pasado y estando, digo, no estando en su Paris…- por primera vez Tikki habla.

-¡Es una buena idea!- Tikki vuela entre ambos con una galleta en manos.- Debe ser muy difícil pero siendo ustedes quienes les hagan sentir como en casa no creo que haya problema.

-Exacto.- afirma Marinette ante el entusiasmo de Tikki.- Y Bridgette se pondría contenta y más porque…- se quedó callada y mira a Tikki, cerró la boca y frunció un poco el ceño.- Para ella debe ser más difícil.- acunó a su kwami entre sus manos y Chat baja los hombros.

-Estoy seguro que su kwami también la extraña, y haremos todo lo que sea para que regrese con ella y todos puedan regresar a salvo a su mundo, después de todo somos los héroes de Paris, nadie puede con nosotros.- Marinette sonríe a Chat Noir y apoya su cabeza en su hombro dejando al gato estático por unos momentos y sonrojado.

-Gracias Chat. Gracias por estar aquí.

-C-Cuando quieras, Marinette.

El otro día la escuela entera no paraba de hablar de los nuevos héroes, se había filmado una pelea entre el Cuarteto de Paris contra ellos y después que trabajaban y se marchaban juntos después de derrotar al akuma. Marinette recordó que la última vez que sus compañeros estaban así fue cuando llegó Lila con todas aquellas mentiras, pero ahora hasta ella era partícipe de los chismes. Se acercó a Alya que estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¿Ves esto Marinette? Todo eso lo hizo mi increíble trabajo periodístico con mi fiel ayudante.

-¿Tu fiel ayudante?

-Bueno, mi fiel guardián, pero no le digas a Nino, se le subiría a la cabeza.- Marinette ríe a lo bajo y en eso entraban al salón Adrien y Nino.- Buenos días chicos. ¿Qué tal te fue Adrien? ¿Cómo son tus invitados? ¿Algún problema?

-Buenos días Alya, bu-buenos Marinette.

-Ho-Hola Adrien.- ambos se miraron un poco sonrojados y Alya aclara su garganta.

-Hola, Adrien te hice una pregunta.- Nino se ríe a lo bajo.

-¿Una? Creo que fueron tres.- Adrien sonríe a su amigo, siempre allí para apoyarlo.

-Bueno, hablamos de varias cosas, al parecer todos se llevan bien, aunque Félix no hablo mucho, preguntó dónde estaba la biblioteca de la casa y se encerró allí, el único que se nos unió en todo ese tiempo fue su Plagg.

-Te dije que era una copia de tu padre, nada más de verlo me da escalofríos.- dice Nino y Alya sonríe.

-Aunque no lo conozca creo que Nino tiene razón. Se ve demasiado serio, nada que ver contigo.

-Y creo que quien se llevó la mayor sorpresa fue Claude, ver un doble suyo lo ha de haber dejado helado.

-Creo que helado se queda corto.- dice Claude que llegaba con Juliet.- En serio, ustedes tuvieron suerte. Sus contrapartes se parecen pero no llegan a lo que sería el gemelo malvado.- Adrien sonríe.

-¿Y quién es el gemelo malvado?- Claude hace mala cara y en eso la voz de Chloe llama la atención de la clase.

-¡Por favor! Obviamente son simples imitadores. Es simple verlo solo de ver esa copia de Chat Noir que creo es demasiado fea, ¿y los otros? La chica de amarillo es una copia mal hecha de Queen Bee.

-Pero Chloe, tenía una flauta.- dijo Sabrina y Chloe solo mueve los hombros.

-Es lo mismo, el arma se parece. ¡Ah! Pero yo no les hubiese perdonado una copia Ladybug, los hubiese demandado.

-Tal vez sean otros héroes Chloe.- dijo Marinette caminando hacia ella.- Por ejemplo, los otros dos no se parecían en nada a ninguno de los otros. No debería s hablar sin saber quiénes son realmente.

-Vaya Marinette, siempre defendiendo a todo el mundo. Nadie te pidió tu opinión en esto. Vamos Sabrina.- ambas se sentaron en sus lugares y Marinette suspira tomando su cabeza.

-Me dará un dolor de cabeza.- Alya se acerca para llevarla a sus lugares.

-Y no sé por qué sigue intentándolo.

-Porque Chloe no es… bueno, no es TAN mala. Y eso lo viste bien cuando peleó de nuestro lado contra Reine Sombre.

-Como quieras Marinette, pero sigo insistiendo que Chloe siempre será Chloe.- Adrien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo puedo diferir de eso Alya. Aunque no lo parezca Chloe está cambiando. Y me alegra ver que el cambio cada día es positivo.

El Ayuntamiento era testigo del punto de reunión entre el señor Bourgeois y su antiguo contrincante de campaña el señor D´Argentcourt que estaba vestido con un sobrio traje gris de rayas, ambos hombres estaban en el despacho principal y no paraban de mirarse con cierta fiereza.

-Yo no sé de lo que hablas Bourgeois, yo no fui quien dijo esos "rumores" acerca de tu pésima administración.

-Sé que has sido tú, pero te digo que no vas a hacerme perder la paciencia esta vez. Yo sé la historia de tu familia pero eso no te da derecho a declarar y criticar sobre mis acciones.

-No soy el único en criticar, y entre tantas cosas yo me pregunto, ¿hasta cuándo Paris será acechada por monstruos? Supuestamente los "héroes" se hicieron cargo y justo ayer aparecieron monstruos de piedra aterrorizando a la ciudad. ¿En realidad no serán ellos los responsables de esto?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Muchos saben que el Cuarteto de Paris ha dado todo para proteger nuestra ciudad, y tú estás empeñado en hacer quedar mal cada cosa de mi actual gobierno, ¿ahora los metes a ellos? ¡Yo confió ciegamente en ellos así como cualquier habitante de Paris!- D´Argentcourt arrugó la nariz y levantó las manos.

-Ya no pienso discutir con usted, es imposible llevar a una conversación con usted.- en ese momento uno de los de servicio del lugar entraba con la merienda, un par de charolas y una botella de vino helado sobre una cubeta de hielo. El maestro de esgrima tomó del suelo una maleta donde tenía su equipo de esgrima.- No me quedaré.

-Ricard, puedes llevarte lo demás a la cocina. Y te lo advierto D´Argentcourt, intenta seguir esparciendo esos rumores y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso mandarás a algún héroe a hablar conmigo?

-Yo nunca…

-Mejor déjalo, y cuando esto termine yo seré el único candidato competente.- en ese momento ninguno de los hombres se dio cuenta de cómo una mariposa oscura con tenues brillos rojos entraba al despacho por la ventana abierta y se posaba sobre el bolso entrando en ella. El miasma oscuro apareció de entre el bolso, D´Argentcourt soltó la bolsa y ésta se hizo pedaos haciendo aparecer a Darkblade, pero era diferente, su armadura era más grande, sus hombros tan grandes como su cabeza y en sus manos estaba su espada y su estandarte.

-No… ¡Yo seré el único que gobierne Paris!

En la mansión Agreste Félix estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión leyendo un libro, cuando cerca de allí escucha la conversación de sus amigos.

-Iré a visitar a Bridgette, estoy preocupada.

-Tranquila Allegra.- le decía Allan.- Ella está bien, después de todo ella es Ladybug…- ambos se alejaron y Félix dejó caer el libro en la mesa. Con el ceño fruncido fue a la ventana del lugar para mirar el exterior y Plagg le miró curioso.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Estás enojado? Mira, sé que saber que tu padre es Hawk Moth fue perturbador, hasta a mí me temblaron los bigotes, pero no deberías ponerte así y menos ahora que sabes quién es tu lady.

-Ese es el mayor problema.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Félix frunce el ceño más cuando de repente algo capta su atención.- ¡Oye! No me ignores.

-Tal vez no sea de este mundo pero no creo que esté de moda andar por las calles con armaduras medievales.- Plagg se acerca a la ventana y Félix mira su anillo unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundo.- Hora de trabajar. Plagg, Transfórmame.- en poco tiempo Chat Noir, o mejor dicho, Black Cat, salía de la propiedad hacia el techo donde vio alrededor de la ciudad banderas rojas y pelotones de caballeros a lo lejos.- Estos sí son problemas.

Las clases eran normales para los héroes, Marinette mordía un poco la goma de su lápiz ante un problema de matemáticas cuando el celular de Alya comienza a sonar en una de sus alarmas. Cuando Alya lo revisa abre la boca ante lo que acontecía en la ciudad.

-Oh… Marinette debes ver esto.

-¿Mmm?

-Señorita Cesaire.- la maestra llamó su atención.- ¿Hay algo más interesante que mi clase?

-Disculpe señorita Bustier pero es que hay un ataque.- los alumnos no tardaron en juntarse con Alya que subió el volumen y allí se podía escuchar la voz de la reportera Nadja Chamack e imágenes de lo que acontecía.

- **Hace unos momentos varios caballeros han comenzado a rodear las calles de Paris, los pelotones se mueven y van transformando a los civiles en caballeros uniéndoseles después. Les pedimos a los ciudadanos que no salgan de sus hogares. Y hace poco nos ha llegado unn comunicado del responsable de esto**.- la imagen cambia y muestra al caballero negro.

- **Soy Darkblade. Y desde ahora ciudadanos de Paris soy su nuevo regidor, antes fui detenido por mis enemigos pero ahora es diferente. Prometo que todo aquel que me siga tendrá un lugar en mi nueva utopía, pero quienes se opongan o apoyen a mis enemigos pagarán caro. Como éstos que no son dignos de tener el poder que tienen**.- dice mostrando atados al alcalde y a su competidor.- **Y antes que acabe el día todo Paris será mía y quienes se opongan serán eliminados.- la transmisión termina dejando a varios sorprendidos.**

-Todos a la biblioteca ahora, que ninguno se quede.- ordenó la maestra y todos recogieron sus cosas, pero no todos fueron a la biblioteca. Marinette y los demás se las arreglaron para separarse e ir al gimnasio de la escuela. Allí Alya miró a sus amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo vamos?

-Alya.- Nino le miró serio.- Tú esta vez no irás a ninguna parte.

-Nino tiene razón.- le apoya Marinette.- Es muy peligroso, lo siento Alya.- miró a sus compañeros y todos asintieron llamando a sus kwamis. Cuando el cuarteto se fue Alya miró a Nino y sonrió ampliamente con una idea perversa.

-Oh, Nino…

Bridgette miró todo por la televisión, no tenía su chaqueta puesta y apretó los puños viendo como los caballeros avanzaban por la ciudad, al frente de aquellos pelotones se veían soldados con espadas que disparaban un rayo a la gente haciendo que se arrodillase y después transformarlos, cuando se quiso levantar la mano del maestro en su hombro le detiene.

-Maestro…

-Quizás no lo parezca pero la herida de su hombro no es cualquier cosa, necesita reposo y no esforzarse.

-Pero es que…

-Tampoco puede hacer mucho. Confíe en ellos como yo lo hago. Sabrán arreglar el problema.- Bridgette baja la mirada y asiente.- Debe ser difícil, pero debe entender que ahora tiene limitaciones que le impiden ayudar a sus amigos.

-Me siento inútil.

-Usted no es ninguna inútil. Pero ahora no puede forzar su hombro.- Bridgette asiente y sigue mirando el televisor. Un pelotón avanza por las calles, algunos civiles huían escondiéndose de ellos cuando de repente algo llega por detrás de ellos y manda a volar una parte de ellos, Mercury detiene su carrera y sonríe.

-Por aquí no pueden pasar.- mira detrás que habían algunos civiles que al verlo salen corriendo despavoridos.- ¡Hey! ¡Qué soy el héroe!- los caballeros son hachas corren hacia él pero un agudo sonido les detiene, Melody toca otra nota más aguda haciéndoles arrodillar y de la nada aparece Kid Mime, que los ata con una cuerda imaginaria y los lanza contra más caballeros, otro pelotón aparece en una calle adyacente pero el bastón de Black Cat impide su paso estirándose a lo lrgo de la calle y haciendo que chocasen los unos con otros, el felino tomó su bastón con una amplia sonrisa y se dirige a su equipo donde todos chocaron puños.

-Nada mal.- dijo Melody y Kid se ríe.

-Pensé que esto sería más difícil pero es un juego de niños.- una flecha cae cerca de sus pies y ven que hay también arqueros sobre los techos.

-Odio cuando te equivocas.- le dice Mercury y de repente los arqueros son atacados y arrastrados desde atrás, cuando se fijan bien cae el Cuarteto de Paris frente a ellos.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Ladybug y Black Cat se apoya en su bastón.

-Nada que no podamos manejar. ¿Conocen al nuevo villano?

-Sí, se llama Darkblade, es un tipo de caballero negro que intentó conquistar Paris, pero al parecer ahora su idea es formar un ejército antes de hacerlo.

-My lady, el estandarte.- le recordó Chat Noir y ella abre los ojos.

-Oh no…

-¿Estandarte?- preguntó Vulpine y Ladybug mira a todos.

-Sí, un estandarte que al momento de ponerlo un poder oscuro rodeará Paris y poco a poco se reducirá hasta convertir a cada ciudadano de Paris en caballeros.

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- gritaron todos a excepción de Chat Noir que se tapó los oídos, entonces Black Cat es quien habla por sus compañeros.

-Entonces hay que encontrarlo y aplastar a la hojalata.

-¿Y alguien sabe su dirección? ¿O la tendremos que buscar por la red?- se burló Kid Mime y Bee con su cerbatana mueve algunas cosas.

-No exactamente.- muestra la pequeña pantalla de su arma.- Pensé de venida hacia acá que todos parecían ir a una dirección, por eso hice un pequeño mapa y al parecer todos se dirigen al ayuntamiento. Todos los caminos conducen a Roma, o eso dicen.- Chat Noir chasquea los dedos.

-Claro, allí fue donde peleamos con él la primera vez. Y el único lugar donde podría tener al alcalde.

-¿Y qué esperamos?- dice Mercury listo para echar su carrera.- Intentaré abrirles el paso por tierra, así que adelante.- se echó a correr y enseguida sus compañeros por los techos le seguían.

-¿Cuál es el plan my lady?

-Encontrarlo, detenerlo antes de que ponga el estandarte y salvar al alcalde.

-Suena sencillo.- todos se detienen al ver que el ayuntamiento estaba completamente rodeado de caballeros, incluso los techos estaban repletos de arqueros, Mercury se les unió rápidamente en el techo y todos miraron algunas catapultas y hasta barricadas.- Dije… ¿sencillo?

-Les faltó el lago con los cocodrilos.- dice Vulpine con media sonrisa y Ladybug mira alrededor mientras Black Cat mira la situación.

-Sería imposible ir por arriba, y de frente ni se diga. ¿Seguros de querer ir con ese plan?- Ladybug sonríe.

-Creo que tengo una idea…- miró a Bee que le regresó la mirada confundida.

Los caballeros resguardaban el Ayuntamiento, en su interior Darkblade tenía su estandarte listo para clavarlo en su sitio. Un caballero llegó y le dio el estandarte.

-Quiero mi bandera esté en la punta, ponla ahora caballero.

-Como usted ordene.- el caballero se fue y Darkblade miró a ambos varones atados.

-¡No se saldrá con la suya, Ladybug y Chat Noir vendrán a salvarnos!- gritó Bourgeois y Darkblade apenas se agacha para verle a la cara.

-Oh, claro que lo intentarán, pero ellos no son los que quiero exactamente, tengo en mente a otro gato. Y no podrán penetrar la guardia de mis soldados, ¡es imposible! Acabaran con ellos antes de poner un pie en la plaza y mi bandera, cuando esté en lo alto todos los habitantes de Paris se transformarán en mis caballeros y nadie podrá detenerme.- se aleja de ambos para ver por el balcón de la oficina.- No tendrán salvación.- pero entonces una pequeña sombra aparece en el suelo, un par de soldados le miran con curiosidad y ven que se hace más grande, al alzar la vista éstos con otros soldados son aplastados por una pelota enorme y dorada que rebota dirigiéndose a aquel balcón, Darkblade retrocede y la pelota revienta dejando ver a Ladybug y a ambos gatos negros. Ladybug sonríe haciendo girar su yoyo.

-Sorpresa.

-Entrega inmediata.- sonríe Chat Noir y Black Cat también, ambos con su bastón en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, el envío es sin cobro.

-¡GUARDIAAAAAS!- los soldados de afuera iban a entrar cuando varios proyectiles pegan la puerta principal y en la plaza el resto de héroes estaba listo para dar pelea.

-¿Van a algún lado?- preguntó Vulpine haciendo tronar sus puños y todos se abalanzan a pelear. En el despacho Chat Noir hizo alarde de sus habilidades con su bastón.

-Creo que la última vez yo gane.

-Tal vez, pero esta vez yo seré el vencedor.- ambos comenzaron a pelear y Ladybug desata al alcalde y a D´Argentcourt.

-¿Están bien?- antes de que el alcalde respondiera D´Argentcourt contestó.

-Sí, estamos bien, pero dijo que pondría una bandera para convertir a todos en sus caballeros.

-Entonces debo subir.- mientras peleaban Chat Noir y Darkblade, Ladybug apenas se asomó al balcón cuando esquivó algunas flechas y es jalada hacia dentro por Black Cat.

-Mejor ve por dentro, intentaré distraerlos.

-Claro…

-¡No irán a ninguna parte!- Darkblade cerró la puerta y un enorme candado negro con cadenas aparecieron.- Nadie se opondrá ante mí.- mientras afuera todos peleaban contra los caballeros, algunos se fueron contra Mercury que los esquivó gracias a su velocidad y Melody era una ágil peleadora que los esquivaba y después tocaba su flauta aunque no por mucho tiempo cuando se le iban encima pero Bee le ayudaba al igual que Kid Mime y Vulpine, justo en la cima del Ayuntamiento el caballero colcó el estandarte retirando la bandera de Paris, ésta cayó cerca de los héroes y pronto algo oscuro se expandió hacia ellos hasta rodear toda la ciudad y rápidamente ese círculo comenzó a cerrarse, el comunicador de Bee suena y responde a Ladybug.

-¡Chicos! Necesitamos que retiren el asta que se encuentra en la cima del lugar, sino todos seremos caballeros.

-Oh… ¡ah!- Kid Mime golpea con algo imaginario a un caballero que iba a por ella.- Gracias, amm, no hay problema.- cuelga y Vulpine lanza a un caballero.

-¿Noticias?

-Debemos subir al techo y quitar una bandera, nada complicado.- dijo nerviosa y Melody le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y responde con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

-¡Sí! Nada complicado. ¿Y cómo subiremos?- Mercury le ayuda en ese momento contra unos caballeros y Bee escucha su miraculous, la chica mira alrededor y ve la catapulta.

-Tengo una idea, Vulpine, necesito algo grande.

-¿Qué tan grande?

-¡Muy grande! Pero necesito que esto se despeje.

-Tengo una idea. ¡Ilusoire Fire!- para sorpresa de todos un enorme dragón apareció, la bestia lanzó fuego y de inmediato todos los caballeros se marcharon despavoridos.- Esta ha sido mi mejor ilusión hasta ahora.

-Te mereces un premio.- dijo Bee pasando su dedo por la barbilla y Vulpine sonrió ampliamente.- Pero después. Ahora, sube a la catapulta.

-Sí… espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!

Dentro Chat Noir peleaba contra Darkblade mientras que Ladybug y Black Cat resguardaban a los civiles al ser el cuarto tan pequeño, de repente ante un movimiento Chat Noir pierde su bastón y cae al suelo.

-¡Chat!- el caballero rió.

-¡Ahora mi venganza!- pero su espada no pudo tocarle cuando el bastón de Black Cat se interpone y lo hare retroceder.

-Cambio de oponente, y este gato no te la pondrá fácil.

-Tú…- le miró y notó el anillo.- Cuando termine contigo tu anillo me pertenecerá.

-¿Mi anillo?- pero no le da tiempo a decir más cuando comienzan a pelear, Chat se reunió con su lady y vio a Black Cat.

-Vaya, es muy bueno. ¿Pero ahora qué my lady?

-Dame un momento.- tomó su yoyo y lo lanzó al aire.- ¡Lucky Charm!- dell Lucky Char aparecieron unos tirantes de goma, Chat Noir miró extrañado aquello.

-My lady, no creo que tenga problemas con sujetar sus pantalones.- ella miró alrededor, los grandes hombros del caballero, el barandal y la cubeta donde estaba el vino de la merienda.

-Como no puedo penetrar su armadura como antes, esto es perfecto. Mi Lucky Charm nunca falla gatito, ven, dame una pata.

-¿Eso fue un chiste? Oh, my lady, al fin empiezo a influir en ti.

-¡Chat!- le jaló de la cola para que se moviera.

Afuera del lugar Bee estaba algo nerviosa ante la tercera alarma de su miraculous y Melody se deshacía de los caballeros restantes.

-Treinta grados a la derecha… no, un poco más.- Mercury y Kid Mime movían la catapulta.- Diez grados más…

-/¿Qué?/

-Amm… un poquito más a la derecha. Hacia atrás…- Kid Mime miró atrás y vio aquella sombra oscura cerca de ellos.

-Oye, no tenemos todo el día.

-¡Listo! Bien, si mis cálculos son correctos dará justo en la cima donde está la bandera y allí podrá cortarla sin problemas.- Vulpine que estaba en la catapulta miró a su novia.

-¿Cuánto de probabilidad de que funcione?

-Eh… 70/30.

-¡¿A FAVOR O EN CONTRA?!

-Listos…- Vulpine tragó duro al no tener respuesta de su novia.

La pelea entre Darkblade y Black Cat era muy pareja pero el minino parecía que a ratos jugaba con el caballero que parecía más enojado cada vez, Black Cat subió al elegante escritorio que terminó partido en dos y Black Cat saltó hacia atrás.

-¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada más?

-¡Enfréntame!- Black Cat miró de reojo a sus compañeros y sonrió.

-Adelante, pero te digo ahora que soy todo un maestro en esto.- él no decía mentiras, en verdad era muy bueno, y cuando pasaron por el balcón éste retrocedió un poco y cubrió un golpe de espada deteniéndole.

-Te tengo.

-¿Seguro?- Chat Noir pasó por encima del akuma con los tirantes que se atoraron en las hombreras de la armadura, ya en el barandal Ladybug le esperaba con la cubeta y la atoraron con los tirantes en ésta

-¡Otra entrega especial!

-¡Cataclysm!- el barandal se deshizo entre sus manos y la cubeta fue contra de DarkBlade que se quedó atorada un momento en su casco, cuando se la quitó el hielo y el agua helada que había quedado se escurrió hasta dentro de su armadura.

-¡AH! ¡FRÍO! ¡FRÍOOOO!

-¡Guardia baja!- gritó Black Cat y con un ágil movimiento la espada salió por los aires, afuera Ladybug y Chat Noir se impresionaron de ver a Vulpine volar por loss aire, con su escudo cubrió algunas flechas de algún arquero que había quedado y al estar justo en la cima con los brazaletes rompió aquella oscuridad que estaba a punto de tocar a sus amigos que ya estaban pegados a la pared del Ayuntamiento. Chat Noir tomó la espada y la partió liberando al akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- Ladybu lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó a la mariposa con éxito.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- liberó a la mariposa blanca y en seguida el caballero desapareció.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todos y todo volvió a la normalidad y Chat Noir y Ladybug chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- cuando Black Cat se acercó Chat Noir sonrió.

-Oye, Black Cat, me gustó mucho ese movimiento, ¿me lo enseñarías?

-¿Por qué no?- Vulpine bajó del techo y no le importó que su miraculous iba en la tercera alarma.

-Si alguien pregunta de esto lo negare ¡TODO!

-Hora de irse.- todos se marcharon y ambos varones se vieron y Bourgeois es quien habla primero.

-Creo que después de esto podríamos dejar esta conversación para otro día y con mejores términos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- ambos hombres se dieron la mano ya darían sus opiniones después y esta vez D´Argentcourt tendría una opinión diferente de los héroes.

De regreso en la escuela Claude tenía una cara de pocos amigos, Juliet intentaba controlar la sonrisa que tenía al verlo así.

-Gracias por traerme a la escuela, y en serio, lo siento, pero si te decía que era en contra…

-Me lanzaste, en una catapulta medieval, ¡a tu novio!

-Lo sé y te lo compensaré, ¿un helado de frutilla saliendo?

-Mmmm…

-Bien, un helado de frutilla con crema batida y… un beso.- se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Eso me gusta más.- dijo acorralándola y haciéndola sonrojar más. Marinette entraba a clases con Adrien cuando Alya sale a su encuentro.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo tengo en vivo! No sabes cómo se pusieron todos, estaban como locos, y me alegro mucho que hayan detenido esa cosa oscura sino no sabría qué…

-Espera Alya, espera, ¿grabaste todo?

-Ajá, te dije que tengo un excelente guardián.- Nino estaba detrás suspira y Adrien le miró confundido.

-¿Cómo te convenció?

-No quieres saberlo.- Adrien se ríe.

-No me lo tienes que decir, el lápiz labial en tu mejilla te delata.- Nino se sonroja hasta las orejas y se talla la mejilla. Marinette suspira y mira el celular.

-Vaya, a muchos les gustan los nuevos héroes también.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, la mayor parte de mi publicidad será para ti y los demás, ya que ellos regresarán a su mundo pronto.

-Vaya, me siento halagada.- ambas amigas rieron y se adentraron al salón de clases.

Esa noche Adrien iba a la habitación de Félix, estaba muy interesado en su técnica cuando escucha una conversación entre Félix y Allan, la puerta estaba entre abierta por ello podía escuchar claramente.

-Bridgette preguntó por ti, deberías verla.

-No creo que sea conveniente.

-Vamos Félix. Hace poco sabemos nuestras identidades y tú deberías verla. Se ve bien. ¿Qué te pasa?- Félix no respondió, apretó los labios y miró por la enorme ventana de su cuarto.- ¿Es que no decías que cuando supieras quién era Ladybug…?

-Eso cambió.

-Félix… deberías estar feliz, es Bridgette, la chica que te adora y quiere, ella es la chica de la que estás enamorado.- el silencio se hace entre ambos y de repente escucha pasos, Adrien se marcha justo cuando Félix cierra la puerta, éste suspira y mira a su amigo.

-Ese es mi mayor problema Allan, es ella…- cuando Adrien llegó a su cuarto Plagg que estaba comiendo queso miró a su portador que parecía pensar en algo.

-¿Adrien? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que…creo que Hawk Moth no es el único problema que tendremos.- en esa noche de luna Bridgette miró por la ventana, suspiró y bajó la mirada antes de cerrarla e ir a dormir.

…

 **Y… debo aclarar algo, creo que van a amo-odiar a Félix en ésta historia, y en el próximo capítulova a haber más odio que amor, aviso de antemano. Y bueno, espero les haya gustado, por favor, no me maten y nada de tomatazos excepto si son imágenes del lindo tomate Nathaniel que conocemos o imágenes de Chat Noir, no importa cual. Y bueno, aún falta por explicar cómo funcionan los miraculous, los poderes y el límite de tiempo de los Quantic. Pero eso será en el próximo capítulo. Y bueno, dejen review, y agradecimientos a:**

 **Forever MK NH, tsubasa23 que adoro el dibujo que estás haciendo y gracias a ella tomé la idea del cabello de Claude, búsquenla en tumblr como tsubasa125 X3; Funka1999, ZarcortFan25, Deidydbz, Solitario196, Neko2101998, darkdan-sama, Mr. ERAGOX, andre16, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Mikan2005, Mgmmz, HIKARI TSUKI, al guest XD, tokkie, Alexandra og. GRACIAS! Y sin más… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Tour de los recuerdos

**Hola a todos, agradezco mucho a los que siguen esta historia y me han dejado review, en serio son un amor, y bueno, dando por comenzar aplausos al creador que tiene todos los derechos de la serie, Thomas Astruc y compañía y… sin más que decir o alegar, COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 3.

Tour de los recuerdos.

Había pasado una semana desde que los Quantic Kids llegaron a sus vidas, su vida había sufridos ciertos cambios, pero por ahora ninguno negativo, aunque según Adrien, Félix se mantenía más añejado que los demás y era raro no verle encerrado en la biblioteca y comer solo en su habitación, como si evitara estar en la mansión Agreste. Los kwamis habían sido un reto pero al final parecían convivir bien…la mayoría del tiempo. Y ese día Marinette tenía que hacer un pedido especial, se acomodó su bolso donde Tikki ya estaba y bajó las escaleras a la panadería.

-Hola papá, ¿ya están listos los panes?

-Hola tesoro, sí, ya están, un conjunto mixto de nuestra mejor selección, tu amiga Juliet de seguro se pondrá feliz.- dijo dándole una caja a su hija.

-Claro, muchas gracias papá, regresaré en la tarde.

-Pero no tan tarde.- la señora Sabine dio el cambio a un cliente y recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de su hija antes de irse, Marinette caminó hacia algunas calles con extremo cuidado de que la caja no se le cayera, tomó el bus y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido por Tikki que sostuvo la caja saliendo de su bolso, por suerte nadie la vio. Cuando al fin llegó a su destino sonrió de ver afuera barriendo la calle a Bridgette que ahora tenía su chaqueta amarrada a la cintura y una coleta alta, limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

-¡Bridgette!

-¡Marinette!- Marinette se acercó y justo cuando estaba a un par de metros se tropieza y Bridgette de dos zancadas la intenta sujetar pero ambas terminan en el suelo, por suerte ambas protegieron la caja. Rieron y entraron para comer la rica variedad de croissants, choix, ecleirs y galletas.- Gracias por venir, me moría de hambre.

-No hay problema ¿Y dónde está el maestro?

-Arriba dando clases de Tai-chi.- pone con cuidado un poco de té en la mesa.- Wayzz está durmiendo en su casita.- dijo señalando el lugar donde dormía el kwami.

-Awww, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Estás mejor?

-Mucho mejor, apenas y se ve el golpe, el maestro dice que un par de días más y podré estar 100% recuperada y me gustaría poder estar con mis amigos.

-¿Entonces te mudarías a la mansión?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Deseo estar con Félix todo el tiempo! ¡Verlo cada mañana! Y mayormente ahora que sé que él es Chat Noir.

-Y…¿hace cuánto sabían sus identidades antes de venir aquí?

-Eh, bueno considerando el tiempo que estamos aquí… nos enteramos ese mismo día.

-¿Qué? ¿Y han hablado sobre eso?

-Pues Allegra, Allan y Cla… Jean Claude están cómodos con esto, pero todavía no hablo con Félix, no debe estar bien aún ya que, bueno… su padre…quiero decir, amm…

-Es Hawk Moth.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- Marinette se ríe al ver la expresión de Bridgette.

-Tranquila, digamos que pasamos por algo parecido.

-Oh, bueno, siendo así sé que Félix no la está llevando fácil, quisiera verlo, y hablar con él, me gustaría hacerlo sentir mejor.- Marinette sonríe al verla preocupada por el rubio.

-¿Lo quieres, verdad?- solo se ganó una sonrisa y un sonrojo de su contraparte.- ¿Y cómo es su relación?- preguntó curiosa y Bridgette se ríe.

-Pues… digamos que al principio yo era algo cortante cuando me coqueteaba, pero tenía una buena razón, yo estaba enamorada de Félix y Chat Noir demostraba no tomarse nada en serio, me pareció un gato tonto y coqueto. Pero al pasar el tiempo…- Bridgette sonríe y comienza a recordar cuando comenzó a ceder con su gatito.

 _-Chat, por enésima vez, ¡NO!- dijo al ver al felino con una rosa en su mano._

 _-Pe-Pero my lady…- el gato parecía decaído y ella suspiró._

 _-¿Por qué insistes? Te he dicho que me gusta alguien más._

 _-¡Porque estamos destinados a estar juntos!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y poniendo su mano en su pecho._

 _-¿En qué parte de tu cabeza pasa eso?_

 _-¡Ladybug!_

 _-No, y ya te lo dije._

 _-Por favor…- Chat Noir bajó las orejas y Ladybug se vio a sí misma siendo rechazada por Félix, se sintió mal por él, en cierta forma hacerle lo mismo le pareció injusto así que se acercó al gato, tomó su rosa de las manos y puso su mano en su cabeza como si estuviese acariciando a un animal._

 _-Está bien, solo por esta vez, pero en serio Chat…- Chat Noir sonríe y Ladybug se dio cuenta que el cabello de su compañero era muy suave y su mano no dejaba de moverse por sus cabellos.- Vaya, se siente…bien, que pelo tan suave, ¿cómo tienes el pelo tan suave?- no lo diría en voz alta pero sintió envidia de la suavidad de su cabello, pasó su mano por detrás de las orejas donde Chat Noir ronroneó, fue fuerte y claro que se tapó la boca dejando a una Ladybug sorprendida, ella sonrió ampliamente.- Tú…_

 _-No…_

 _-¿Ronroneas?_

 _-N-No…_

 _-¡Ronroneaste!_

 _-¡No es cierto!- retrocedió Chat Noir y ella pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos obteniendo un leve ronroneo, Chat Noir se tapó la boca sonrojado intentando retroceder inútilmente en la torre.- ¡Para!_

 _-¡Una vez más!_

 _-¡No!_

 _-¡Vamos Chat! Al fin eres tierno._

 _-¡Oye!- se ofendió por aquello. Ladybug se rió y Chat Noir quedó embelesado con su risa, así que obediente se quedó quieto dejando que ella hiciese con él lo que quisiera, el ronroneo era más fuerte y aunque disfrutara del tacto de su lady la vergüenza también estaba presente._

 _-Eres un gato muy adorable Chat._

 _-Purrometeme que no dirás esto a los demás._

 _-Lo prometo, quiero ser la única que tenga este privilegio.- Chat sonrió un poco al verla feliz no importando ahora la vergüenza que sentía._

Bridgette suspira y sonríe.

-Después de eso ya no era tan cortante con él y ya no tenía excusas para rechazar sus rosas, luego un akuma me atacó tiempo después y Chat comenzó a visitarme de vez en cuando como Bridgette, a veces se instalaba en mi cuarto y yo dormía en mi diván.

-¡Pero qué gato tan aprovechado!

-Lo sé, pero una noche dejé que se quedara cuando le pregunté si no tenía un hogar, fue una broma, pero me dijo que estaba muy solo, allí entendí que no conocía a Chat para nada, comencé a hacerle preguntas para conocerlo mejor y ya no me quejaba de verlo en mi habitación, la mayoría de las noche él solo se quedaba dormido y a la mañana siguiente me dejaba una nota disculpándose por haber usado mi cama, pero siempre lo hacía.- Marinette se ríe un poco.

-Entonces ¿tú amas cada parte de él?

-Félix tiene mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, y Chat Noir lo cautivó, digo, Black Cat. Pero desde que sabemos nuestras identidades… no he podido hablar con él.- Bridgette dejó su taza de té y miró el líquido que estaba en ésta, Marinette bajó los hombros un momento, Tikki que estaba comiendo una galleta vuela entre las dos chicas.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no arreglamos una salida? Podrían ver más de la ciudad y si algo es diferente a lo que es en su dimensión y podrías hablar con Félix.- Bridgette abre la boca con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Es una fantástica idea! ¡Oh! Y debo comprar algunas cosas. Los señores Agreste fueron muy amables al mandarme ropa mientras me quedo aquí, pero necesito comprar ciertas cosas…

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno… sí. Quiero comprar un diario, también una libreta de dibujo y materiales, me encanta dibujar y diseñar, pero desde que estoy aquí no he podido hacer nada de eso y me siento algo frustrada.- Marinette le sonríe entendiéndola perfectamente.

-¡Claro! Y si necesitas algo puedo ayudarte con gusto.

-Gracias, pero me he ganado mi propio dinero estando aquí, y el maestro da buenas propinas cuando le ayudo con la cocina o el aseo.- dice mostrando un pequeño monedero rojo donde hace sonar algunas monedas, mira a Tikki y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Te pareces mucho a mi Tikki, pero la mancha de su frente es diferente, parece más una flor.- Tikki le sonríe.

-Y estoy segura que mi otra yo debe estar orgullosa y feliz de tenerte como su portadora, y pase lo que pase sé que pronto estarán juntas.- Bridgette suspira con una leve sonrisa.

-De verdad eso espero…

Aquella habitación iluminada y coloreada por aquel vitral tenía en el suelo algunas mariposas blancas, que poco a poco se volvían negras y desaparecían volando entre las sombras.

-Bien, bien, veo aquí a un fuerte voluntario. Tu misión será para la que fuiste creado, el espectáculo y la venganza son tuyas y Paris es tu público, pero quiero que me traigas el anillo de la destrucción. No debes fallar o desaparecerás como los otros.- la sombra hace una reverencia, Hawk Moth toca un akuma que se vuelve rojizo y vuela fuera de la habitación en dirección al objeto que le correspondía.

Adrien se encontraba en el piano, la música hacía sonreír a su madre que estaba en la misma habitación que él, la melodía era dulce y suave, cuando terminó ella sonrió y aplaudió.

-Fue excelente Adrien, eres muy bueno con el piano, recuerdo que de niño volvías loco a tu padre con las teclas.

-Gra-Gracias, aunque la verdad de niño hubiese preferido el violín, papá me contaba que tú sabías tocar violín.

-Aun sé, pero ¿ahora? ¿Quieres tocar violín?

-N-No… en realidad creo que prefiero una guitarra pero a papá le daría un ataque.- madre e hijo se ríen y ella le abraza, sin saber eran vistos desde la puerta por Félix que vio la escena con expresión neutra pero que apretaba el libro que tenía en su mano. De repente siente la mano de su amigo Allan en su hombro.

-¡Hey! ¡Félix!- al ver la sonrisa de su amigo supo que tenía algo entre manos y luego abrió más la puerta para ver a Adrien y a su madre.

-Buenos días señora Agreste, oye Adrien.- empuja a su amigo al interior de la habitación.- Tu novia nos envió un mensaje, quiere organizar una salida hoy.- Adrien toma su celular, no se había dado cuenta de éste ya que ambos Plagg estaban jugando con él. Miró a su madre suplicante que le sonrió comprensiva.

-Puedes ir pero te quiero antes de las cinco. Tu padre y yo iremos a una fiesta de beneficencia así que diviértete.

-¡Gracias mamá!- la abrazó y salió del cuarto.- Vamos, hay que avisar a los demás y prepararnos.- Félix se quedó un momento en la habitación, vio a Arella y desvió la vista.

-Con permiso.

-Félix…- él se paralizó un momento.- Si necesitas hablar de algo puedes hablar conmigo. Soy buena escuchando.- él apenas la volteó a ver.

-Gracias… señora.- se fue de la habitación cerrando las puertas tras de él, Plagg miró a su portador preocupado.

-Chico…

-Vamos, hay una salida a la que me arrastraran diga lo que diga.- Plagg suspira y vuela cerca de él.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, el equipo Quantic no había tenido una salida a excepción de cuando derrotaron a los akumas, pero estaban curiosos si en ese mundo había ciertas similitudes con el suyo o en dado caso todo era igual. El auto llegó al parque donde les esperaban Marinette, Bridgette, que volvió a ponerse sus típicas coletas, y Claude, todos bajaron del auto, el único que parecía disfrazado para pasar de incógnito era Jean Claude con unas gafas oscuras, un pañuelo azul y una peluca rubia.

-¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser rubio como el gato?- Félix arqueó la ceja mientras caminaban hacia las chicas y el zorro, Allan no perdió tiempo en burlarse y apoyar a su amigo.

-Oh vamos, no te ves tan mal, al menos no pareces una copia de Félix.

-Qué gracioso.- contestó Félix sin mucho ánimo. Adrien llegó con Marinette.

-Siento no haber respondido de inmediato, pero estaba ocupado.

-N-No importa Adrien.- dijo un poco tímida haciendo sonreír más a Adrien que adoraba esa parte de ella.- Me alegro que todos estén aquí, una salida de grupo podría hacerlos sentir mejor y más cómodos en la ciudad mientras regresan a su mundo.- a todos les parecía una excelente idea y Adrien notó la ausencia de sus demás amigos.

-¿Falta gente?

-Alya y Nino no podrán venir, Alya está cuidando a sus hermanitas y Nino dijo que ya tenía planes. Pero Juliet dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, al parecer está ayudando en la veterinaria.

-Bueno pues entonces…- volteó a ver al equipo Quantic.- Nosotros seremos sus guías, no sabemos si hay cosas diferentes en su mundo pero igual es una buena forma de relajarse. Así adelante.- todos comenzaron a andar y Bridgette aprovechó para acercarse a Félix.

-Me siento como en un paseo de la escuela, ¿no crees?

-No lo creo.- dijo de forma cortante y sin verla, pero la chica tenía el mejor ánimo de todos.

-Yo creo que sí, aunque sea Paris estamos en un lugar diferente, creo que será divertido.- Félix por primera vez desvió la mirada como si le molestara que Bridgette estuviese cerca de él.

-Como sea…- Allan que estaba cerca tosió un poco y miró a su amigo como si lo reprendiera con la mirada pero Félix solo suspiró ignorando a Bridgette que no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Al caminar por algunas calles podían sentir ese aire de familiaridad, habían pasado cerca de la escuela que era idéntica a la suya, Allegra explicaba a Adrien aquello y Marinette volteaba a ver a Bridgette que estaba intentando hablar con Félix pero él solo decía algunos monosílabos y parecía esquivarla de forma monumental, cosa que Marinette miraba confusa. Pasaron por algunas tiendas del centro, Allegra se puso un poco triste al ver una tienda de muebles que en su mundo era una tienda de música a la que ella iba, contaba cada detalle con atención y los héroes de Paris casi parecían ver la tienda, pero no fue la única, al pasar por el teatro de la ciudad Jean Claude hablaba de las grandes pancartas, de un gran arco que se extendía por el camino de las escaleras y los anuncios llenos de luces que anunciaban el espectáculo semanal. Por primera vez vieron Paris de forma diferente y lo veían a los nuevos ojos de aquellos visitantes que no paraban de hablar de mirar tanto con admiración como con nostalgia aquella ciudad que ahora parecía nueva para ellos. Al llegar a las tiendas de ropa las chicas no paraban de ver alrededor, mayormente Bridgette y Marinette admirando los nuevos modelos, algunos de Gabriel Agreste.

-¡Es precioso!- gritó Marinette al ver un vestido rosa en el apartador de una tienda y Bridgette estaba encantada con uno de color azul.

-¡El diseño, la tela, es divino!- los varones ahora parecían querer distraerse mientras las chicas estaban en lo suyo.

-Adrien tu padre es magnífico.

-Sí, lo es…- contestó sin mucho ánimo al ver un diseño para varón que había modelado hace poco.

-¿Eres modelo verdad?- preguntó Bridgette con ánimo.

-S-Sí, lo soy, a veces.

-¡Félix también! ¡Deberían verlo es tan genial! ¡Es imposible quitar la vista de él!

-¿En serio?- miró Adrien a Félix que frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Bridgette más entusiasmada.- Yo tengo cada recorte de revista en el que ha salido, ¡es perfecto! ¡Nadie se le compara! Sin ofender Adrien.

-Son tonterías.- Félix respondió de forma seca y molesto.- ¿Se van a aquedar ahí viendo o van a comprar algo? Porque perdemos tiempo. Y deja de decir tonterías Bridgette, a nadie le importa eso.- se apoyó en un barandal poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Félix…- Allan intentó calmarlo pero Bridgette responde antes.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hablar de ello si no quieres.- aun con una sonrisa se podía ver la incomodidad de ésta y Claude se acerca a Marinette para susurrar a su oído.

-Soy yo o las cosas entre esos dos están demasiado tensas.- Marinette no pudo responder, no le había gustado la forma en que había hablado a su otra yo que se había estado deshaciendo en halagos para con él pero una voz impidió que siquiera avanzara.

-¡Hola!- Juliet llegaba corriendo, la chica estaba exhausta y apoyó una mano en el barandal cuando llegó con ellos.- La-Lamento el retraso pero…- Claude sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-No importa, ya te contaré después lo que pasó con lujo de detalles.- su novia le sonrió y el castaño pasó su brazo por sus hombros, cuando Jean Claude parece captar algún tipo de aroma.

-Qué raro, huele como a jabón y perro remojado.- Juliet no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena y bajar la mirada, Breezy estaba en el bolso de ésta y no dudo en asomarse furiosa.

-¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA IMITACIÓN DE RUBIO DE…!- Juliet la volvió a meterla en el bolso. Mimme se asomó entre el bolsillo de su portador y silbó.

-Qué boquita.- Harmoony también se había asomado.

-El insecto tiene carácter.- se escuchó un grito ahogado de Breezy, quien sabe qué habría dicho. Juliet bajó los hombros apenada.

-L-L-Lo siento e-es que llegaron unos perros para refugio y… y...- Claude no le dejó terminar y para sorpresa de Juliet se inclinó para oler su cabello y con una enorme sonrisa le habló.

-Yo opino que hueles muy bien.- ella no contestó, su rostro ahora parecía un tomate y ahogó un grito en su garganta. Jean Claude observó la escena y arqueó una ceja. Bridgette miró a sus amigos, los ánimos habían vuelto a ella.

-Bueno, vamos a por lo demás, hay cosas que quiero ver.- fueron a las tiendas siguientes, aunque de vez en cuando a Marinette y a Bridgette se distraían por culpa de algún nuevo modelo que llamaba su atención, pero no para comprarlo sino para admirarlo. Cuando llegaron a una librería Bridgette tomó un diario y una libreta de dibujo con diferentes tipos lápices, cuando Adrien iba a pagar ella le detuvo.

-No te preocupes, tengo mi propio dinero.

-¿Acaso trabajas?- Marinette es quien contesta la pregunta.

-Como ayuda mucho al maestro le da cierto pago por ello.- Bridgette asintió mientras pagaba.

-Exacto, aunque creo que extrañaré el lugar cuando mi hombro esté completamente curado y vaya a la mansión.- un fuerte estruendo se escucha y al voltear ven a Félix con un montón de libros caídos, uno quedó colgando de su hombro unos segundos y otro sobre su cabeza.- Félix, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien…- respondió molesto y al voltear arriba Plagg se rió entre dientes antes de desaparecer, Bridgette tomó el libro que estaba sobre su cabeza pero Félix se apartó molesto buscando a Plagg, Marinette y Adrien les miraron curiosos pero Marinette estaba más que confundida.

-Es extraño, Brid me contó que se llevaba bien con Chat Noir, pero parece lo contrario.

-¿En serio? Entonces es extraño y no me gusta, un chico no debe tratar así a una chica.- cerca suyo los demás del equipo Quantic estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas en la escuela pero Allegra se acercó a Allan y susurró.

-Oye, ¿qué rayos le pasa?

-No quieres saberlo.- respondió el moreno sabiendo la realidad de las cosas. Jean Claude miró por unos momentos a Bridgette cuando escuchó la voz de su otro yo.

-Toma.- el zorro había alcanzado un libro para su novia, ella le sonrió dulcemente antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Claude.

-Cuando quieras mi dulce ángel.- Jean Claude ignoró un momento a su otro yo y se acercó a Bridgette con una sonrisa.

-Bonito diario.- ella le miró.- Pero creo que le falta estilo, ¿me lo enseñaras cuando lo hayas decorado?- la chica le sonrió y le dio un leve empujón con el hombro.

-Te enseñaré el decorado pero nada dentro de las hojas de mi diario.

-Auch, ¿no confías en mí?

-¿Quieres la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?- el mimo ríe y después la abraza acariciando su cabeza.

-Muy bien enana tú te lo buscaste.- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Bridgette no paraba de reír.

-¡Claude! Ya… jajaja, ¡No más!

-¡Ríndete!

-¡Nunca! ¡JAJAJAJA!- Adrien miró la escena entre ambos chicos.

-Se llevan muy bien esos dos.

-Obvio.- intervino Allegra.- Son amigos de la infancia, se conocen desde el preescolar.

-Ya veo.- dijo Adrien sonriendo.- Ha de ser lindo tener un amigo que ha estado tanto tiempo contigo.

-Ni tanto…- murmuró Allegra.- Quiero decir, obvio es su mejor amigo.- sonrió y cuando se fue Adrien miro a Marinette.

-Definitivamente algo raro pasa entre ellos.- Félix que había atrapado a Plagg miró la escena entre el mimo y Brid, no hizo nada, solo fue hacia un librero para ver los libros que allí tenían mientras Allan al verlo suspiró, Claude y Juliet al ver cómo Allan miraba con cierta desaprobación a Félix hizo que se miraran entre sí extrañados.

Al salir de allí era hora de un aperitivo, las crepas cerca de la fuente del parque eran las mejores, agradecían el pequeño descanso después de ir por la ciudad de un lado a otro. Marinette revisaba su teléfono buscando dónde más ir, Adrien miraba por sobre su hombro como todo buen gato curioso, Claude dio una gran mordida a su crepa antes de pasar una papa frita entre su chaqueta donde Sain ya le esperaba.

-Ya era hora.- se quejó el zorrito pero se calló cuando Juliet le acarició la cabecita, mientras Allan intentaba comer la suya pero su kwami parecía más que interesado en ella.

-No, ya comiste.

-Una mordida.

-No.

-Un pedacito.

-No.

-Por favor…

-Es de dulce, si te doy te volverás loco de nuevo y volarás por todas partes.

-Por favoooooor.- Allan suspiró al ver esos enormes ojos y le dio un pedazo a su kwami que se ocultó entre su chaqueta, al hacer eso Juliet nota su miraculous en la muñeca.

-D-Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo un tanto tímida.

-Creo que ya lo has hecho.

Ammm, lo siento, pregunta tonta.- cerró los ojos un momento antes de hablar con un tono más seguro.- Note en las batallas anteriores que ustedes no tenían una habilidad especial, o al menos por ahora que no hemos visto, son muy diferentes a nosotros, ¿cómo trabajan normalmente?

-Ah, eso.- Allan sonrió y Allegra se sentó a lado suyo y Jean Claude permaneció de pie.- Nosotros no tenemos una habilidad como Chat Noir o Ladybug.

-¿No? Pero entonces ¿no tienen límite de tiempo?

-Claro que tenemos, tenemos un límite de tiempo de noventa minutos, después de eso nuestros miraculous nos da la alarma que tenemos solo cinco minutos y nos destransformámos.- en eso Allegra toma la palabra.

-Pero si usamos demasiado nuestras habilidades, como la carrera de Mercury, los poderes de mímica de Kid Mime y mi habilidad musical nuestro tiempo se reduce, a veces me he destransformado en media hora.

-Vaya…- Juliet estaba asombrada y Claude da otra mordida a su crepa antes de hablar.

-Y después deben alimentar a sus kwamis. Es curioso que sus miraculous funcionen de esa manera mientras que los nuestros funcionan casi como los del gato y la mariquita.- en ese momento Jizz se asoma.

-Eso es porque nosotros no fuimos completados como kwamis.

-¿Completados?- Claude miró curioso al pequeño kwami que comía un pedazo de crepa.

-Aja, cuando nosotros nacimos Tikki y Plagg demostraron nacer en perfecto estado de armonía, después nació Wayzz, Nooroo, Duusu, pero lo que fuimos nosotros tuvimos que nacer a la fuerza, éramos entes que no podían catalogar como kwamis, no teníamos identidad, no teníamos dones que dar, por lo que el guardián se dedicó a darnos dones para nosotros darlos a nuestros portadores.- se comió el pedazo de crepa y sonrió.- ¡MÁS!

-Ya no.- le regañó Allan y el kwami se puso a hacer de las suyas dentro de su chaqueta.- ¡Hey! ¡Enano travieso! ¡Auch!- se levantó moviéndose para aplacar a su kwami dentro, eso le sacó una leve risa a Allegra. Mimme sale del bolsillo de su portador para seguir explicando.

-Por eso nosotros no tenemos lo que llaman ataque especial y eso, solo damos habilidad a nuestro portador hasta que nos agotamos.

-Es impresionante.- dijo Juliet y de repente una leve tosecita se escucha y ve a Breezy con los brazos cruzados.- Pero aun así no cambiaría a Breezy, somos un equipo.

-Lo mismo digo.- asintió Claude que dio otra papa a Sain.- Sain y yo somos geniales, ¿o no ángel?

-C-Claude…- se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca y sin notar como Jean Claude les miraba. Félix comía aquella crepa salada que había pedido cuando alguien se pone a lado suyo, Bridgette le dedica una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?- la expresión de Félix es totalmente neutra, uno no sabría qué pensaría, pero antes de decir algo una voz les interrumpe.

-¡BRID!- Jean Claude se acercó a su amiga y no dudó en darle una mordida a su crepa.

-¡Mi crepa!- ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Quería probarla, y estaba muy buena.- ella le gruñó y Félix desvió la vista, Allan se acercó a Claude y le jaló de las ropas.

-En serio eres inquieto mimo.

-¡Oye no arrugues eso!- lo separó unos metros y entonces ambos susurran, no se escucha qué dicen pero Adrien les mira y Plagg mueve un poco las orejas.

-Plagg, ¿qué dicen?

-Nada bueno para tu nueva amiga.- Adrien abrió más los ojos pero entonces alguien llega hacia ellos.

-¡Marinette!- todo el equipo Quantic siente un escalofrío y voltean a ver a la responsable, se trataba de Lila que corrió hacia su mejor amiga.

-Lila, ¿cómo estás?

-Solo estoy de compras, ¿qué hay de ti? Oh, ¿interrumpo una cita?

-No, para nada, en realidad estamos en salida de grupo.- Lila mira a Claude y Juliet y de inmediato desvía la vista hacia los chicos nuevos, sonríe al ver a un rubio pero saluda a todos por igual.

-Oh, lo siento, mucho gusto, me llamo Lila y soy amiga y compañera de Marinette.- los saludos de todos resultan un tanto incómodos, algunos desviaban la mirada y Lila se acercó a Félix.

-Hola un placer.- extendió la mano y Bridgette sintió algo en ella tensarse, hasta su cabello se tensó y Félix al ver la mano de la chica increíblemente responde el saludo.

-Me llamo Félix. Un gusto.- si sus compañeros le vieron sorprendidos la más sorprendida fue Bridgette que no supo qué decir.

-Félix…- repitió el nombre con una sonrisa, Félix no soltó su mano hasta un momento después y por un momento su mirada se topó con la de Bridgette que le miraba escéptica a lo que vio.- Fue un placer conocerte, a todos, será un gusto volver a verles. Lo siento pero debo irme.

-Nos vemos en la escuela Lila.- se despidió Marinette y Lila se despidió con la mano.

-Hasta la escuela Marinette.- cuando Lila se fue Allegra sintió un escalofrío.

-Es idéntica…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Juliet y Jean Claude responde.

-La chica, Lila. Nosotros también la tenemos en nuestro grupo, aunque esta se ve simpática la nuestra es una loca mitómana que se ha transformado en Volpina, una supuesta "heroína", unas tres veces.- Allegra prosigue.

-La primera para ser una heroína, la segunda tomó por interés romántico a Félix y la tercera y última fue para… robarnos nuestros miraculolus.- Allan entonces mira a Bridgette.

-Lo que me recuerda… ¿cómo tú y Sparrow obtuvieron nuestros miraculous si supuestamente Volpina los tenía?

-Ah, bueno, fue Sparrow quien la detuvo, con ayuda de una polea logramos quitarle el collar y hacerla volver a la normalidad antes de ir por sus miraculous. Y no pregunten como usamos la polea, es complicado de explicar.- Allan se rió rompiendo la tensión que se había originado en ese momento.

-Con traje o no, sigues siendo nuestra Ladybug.- la abrazó feliz aunque Adrien pudo notar una mirada entre el moreno y Félix que le extrañó mucho. Marinette entonces llama la atención del grupo.

-Alya me acaba de decir que en la Torre Eiffel van a dar un espectáculo de magia e ilusionismo, podríamos ir a allí, comenzará dentro de poco.

-Es una buena idea.- repuso Claude.- Pero espero que sean trucos geniales, eso de trucos con las cartas ya es muy visto.

-En realidad el término ilusión se refiere un engaño visual hacia las personas usando elementos exteriores para engañar al ojo humano, a veces es divertido imaginarse cómo hacen esos trucos, mi favorito es el del árbol de naranjas.- dijo Juliet con una sonrisa y Claude le sonrió y pasó su mano por su hombro.

-¿Y eres tan inteligente para ver cómo se hacen esos trucos? ¿Te sabes alguno?

-Ammm ¿el lápiz de goma cuenta?- dijo un poco apenada y le sacó una carcajada a Claude y a sus amigos, Allegra sonrió y miró a Juliet.

-Cuenta, porque yo no puedo hacerlo.- por primera vez la chica sonrió con la rubia mostrando una sincera sonrisa, todos comenzaron a caminar y Bridgette miró de reojo a Félix antes de desviar un poco la mirada.

En el espectáculo que se iba a llevar a cabo a los pies de la Torre Eiffel un mago estaba haciendo una ilusión con pelotas de colores cambiándolas de color, atrás del improvisado escenario Jacques Grimault estaba preparando su truco de cartas. Uno de los asistentes se acercó a él.

-Señor Grimault, en seguida le toca a usted.

-Oh, claro, muchas gracias.- el asistente al verlo algo nervioso se acercó a él.

-¿Su truco son las cartas? A mí me encantan esos trucos, ¿puede hacerme uno a mí por favor?

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo animado.- Le mostraré el truco que he estado ensayando.- barajeó el mazo de cartas y extendió la baraja entera en su mano.- Escoja una carta.- en ese momento una mariposa oscura voló cerca de ellos, cuando apenas el asistente iba a tomar una carta la mariposa se posó sobre las cartas y desapareció para asombro de ambos hombres, lo que no esperaban era que una miasma oscura apareciera hasta dar forma a un hombre que tomó el mazo de cartas entre sus manos.

-¿Quieren un truco? Jackady dice son mis marionetas.- ambos hombres intentan correr pero una carta los alcanza y voltean a ver con una mirada apagada al akuma.

-¡Señor Grimault! ¡A escena!- gritó otro asistente lejos de allí y el akukma sonrió.

-Hora del espectáculo, y esta vez mi venganza se cumplirá.- dicho aquello avanzó al escenario con sus cartas en mano.

Al llegar al lugar todos tomaron asiento casi atrás, las chicas se sentaron y los chicos permanecieron de pie ya que no había suficientes asientos. El Plagg de Adrien se asoma un momento y bosteza.

-Esto es aburrido, no me interesa ver un montón de tipos que sacan conejos de los sombreros.

-Plagg, no todos sacan conejos.- le corrigió Adrien y entonces el otro Plagg se asoma del chaleco de su portador.

-Pues en mi opinión si no sacan un queso del sombrero no me interesa tampoco.- Félix solo rodó los ojos y suspiró, Adrien se ríe un poco.

-Al menos sé que no soy el único que sufre por un kwami adicto al queso.

-Ni me lo digas.- respondió Félix bajando los hombros. El telón rojo se abrió y la gente aplaudió al siguiente mago, pero Marinette y Adrien no lo hicieron, Marinette se levantó de inmediato y Claude miró curioso a su amiga.

-¿Marinette?

-Debemos irnos ahora.- todos se miraron extrañados hasta que el ilusionista comienza a hablar.

-Hoy tengo un espectáculo especial, uno que quedó inconcluso hace mucho tiempo, y ustedes mi querido público me ayudarán. Jackady dice… Están bajo mi control.- lanzo las cartas al público y Adrien hizo a un lado a Marinette antes de que una carta la tocara, todos retrocedieron y las personas comenzaron a huir hasta que una carta les tocaba y quedaban en una pose autómata. Entonces entre el público que quedaba el akuma notó a Félix.- Oh, mira que tenemos aquí, tengo órdenes especiales contigo. Jackady dice... Congélate.- lanzó la carta y Félix en la confusión no la vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero la carta no le tocó a él.

-¡Félix!- Bridgette le empujó y ella quedó congelada en su sitio con los brazos extendidos al momento de empujarlo, la miró unos segundos hasta que sintió a Adrien levantarlo del suelo esquivando otra carta.

-¡Vámonos!- todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones a ocultarse y Marinette se ocultó con Juliet, Adrien y Félix tras unas arboledas.

-Bonita forma de terminar un paseo.- Tikki salió de su bolso y luego Marinette miró a Félix.- No te preocupes, si lo derrotamos Brid regresará a la normalidad, pero él no respondió sino que miró su anillo y luego a su Plagg.

-¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

-/¡Plagg, Transfórmame!/- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos y en poco la heroína de Paris aparecía junto con todos los demás héroes.

-Oh, parece ser que el público se ha multiplicado desde mi último espectáculo.- se burló el akuma y Chat Noir le respondió.

-Sí, y ¿no recuerdas que tu espectáculo fue cancelado?

-Tal vez, pero esta vez cumpliré mi venganza.- tomó una carta.- Jackady dice… Atáquenlos.- la carta desapareció entre la gente y pronto todo el mundo fue contra los héroes de Paris, todos se movieron de inmediato esquivando a las personas, Ladybug intentó acercarse pero la gente le obstruía el paso haciendo que todos retrocedieran. Ladybug entonces grita.

-¡Hay que quitarle el mazo de cartas!

-No hay problema.- dice Mercury confiado y corre entre la gente con gran velocidad, cuando estaba cerca del akuma éste ya tenía una carta lista.

-Jackady dice… Eres lento.- la carta pegó en su pecho y se dio cuenta que iba en cámara lenta.

-Yo….no…

-¡Mercury!- gritó Black Cat y alzó su bastón para ir sobre las personas.

-Oh, no lo harás. Jackady dice que tu bastón no funciona.- la carta toca el bastón y este se encoge a su tamaño original, Black Cat iba a caer entre la multitud cuando el bastón alargado de Chat Noir le salva y este se sujeta tomando impulso a milímetros de que las personas le tocaran, al caer cerca de ellos maulló.

-Miau, casi me atrapan la cola.

-¡Retrocedan!- mandó Ladybug y todos saltaron hacia las azoteas más cercanas siendo que Chat ayudó a Black Cat. Al ver aquello Jackady sonrió ampliamente y una mariposa rojiza aparece en su rostro.

-Muy bien hecho, cumple con tu venganza, ten tu espectáculo, pero no olvides ese anillo.

-No lo olvidaría. Bien, hora de visitar a un admirador. Los héroes de Paris se habían quedado en una azotea mirando cómo más gente era controlada por Jackady.

-¡Rayos!- se quejó el mimo.- Dejamos a Mercury y a Brid.

-Estarán bien.- respondió Ladybug.- El problema son esas cartas, la última vez fue muy difícil, puede controlar e inutilizar nuestra armas.- Vulpine mira la multitud.

-Repito, odio los trucos con cartas. Pero, ¿qué querrá?

-Dijo algo de una venganza.- le respondió Melody y entonces Chat Noir abre la boca.

-Papá…

En la mansión Agreste el matrimonio estaba preparándose para salir, la señora Agreste vestida con un elegante y hermoso vestido azul cielo acomodaba la corbata de su esposo en aquel traje gris con leves toques celestes.

-No entiendo donde se metió Adrien.

-Tranquilo, le dije que podía salir pero que llegara temprano.

-Debería llamarlo.

-Lo haré y… listo.- terminó la corbata y en eso el teléfono de la casa suena, Natalie va a contestar y su cara cambia y mira al matrimonio.

-Señor Agreste, hay un problema…

La policía intentó hacer una barricada pero la gente estaba eufórica y no pudieron pararles, al contrario, no tardaron en unírseles a las líneas enemigas. Bee disparó desde las azoteas varios proyectiles formando una banda elástica entre las calles pero Jackady le miró desde el techo y lanzó una carta.

-Jackady dice que tu arma es inútil.- ella no pudo esquivarle y ahora su arma era un palo inútil. Melody tocó una nota alta y Jackady se tapa uno de sus oídos.- Jackady dice… Silencio.- la carta le dio y el sonido se detuvo, no salía nada de su flauta, ni siquiera de su propia boca y antes de que las personas fueran sobre de ellos Bee ayudó a Melody y ambas se quedaron en la azotea.

-Oh cielos…- Bee vio cómo las personas intentaban deshacer aquella banda que había hecho pero que no terminó de hacer, intentó usar su comunicador pero era inútil.- Intentaré usar mi Honey Drop para detenerlos, ve a advertirles a los chicos, la primera defensa falló.- Melody le mira con una ceja arqueada y Bee le mira mortificada.- Lo siento… intenta darles señas.- Melody se marchó un poco molesta pero Bee miró a las personas y suspiró.

-Esto me va a costar mi transformación ¡Honey Drop!

Ladybug iba acompañada de los dos Chat Noir, iban lo más rápido que podían cuando escuchan el comunicador de Chat, este se detiene y ve a Vulpine en la pequeña pantalla.

-Las chicas no pudieron con la multitud y al parecer la policía se les han unido o eso entendí…

-¿Cómo que entendiste?

-Bueno el mimo me tradujo lo que Melody decía. No preguntes.

-Bien, nosotros iremos a mi casa, ya llamé a Natalie para advertirles.- se escuchó ruido desde el comunicador y Vulpine gruñe a lo bajo.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de aquí, haremos lo posible para retrasarlos.- corta la comunicación y mira a Kid Mime que ya se había quitado la peluca al momento de transformarse.- ¿Listo?

-Yo nací listo.- Vulpine sonríe de medio lado y ambos bajan la azotea de un salto, Vulpine antepone su escudo y Kid Mime antepone sus manos como si tuviese un muro enfrente, al llegar la multitud ésta topa con el muro pero empiezan a empujar y Kid Mime es poco a poco arrastrado.- Son demasiado…

-Ah, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- Jackady se burló y sonrió.- Tengo dos cartas especiales para ustedes. Vulpine sonrió.

-Inténtalo, pero de aquí no pasas.

-Siempre me han fascinado los zorros, me hubiese gustado tener uno de mascota.

-Pues este zorro tiene garras.- corre entre la multitud esquivando a las personas, pasando encima de otras y al saltar lanza su escudo hacia Jackady, éste le esquiva y lanza una carta que Vulpine esquiva e iba a tomar el escudo de vuelta.

-Jackady dice que tu escudo es inútil.- el escudo cae al suelo antes de regresar a su dueño y al verse desprotegido empieza a esquivar cartas y civiles pero un montón de policías se le echa encima y el akuma iba a lanzar una carta cuando Kid Mime lanza algo hacia éste, las cartas caen de su mano y Vulpine se quita a los policías. Kid Mime se acerca a Vulpine.

-¿Estás bien?- y antes de responder Jackady tenía dos cartas en su mano y civiles encima suya.

-Jackady dice…

Al ir hacia el hogar de los Agreste podían ver más personas ir a la misma dirección que ellos, llegaron al portón donde el Gorila ya estaba esperando y resguardando el lugar, Natalie llegó con Chat Noir.

-Natalie, ¿dónde están?

-Ellos… bueno, ellos….

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No están?

-Tranquilo, se encuentran aquí pero ellos están…- pronto la multitud llegó, el Gorila sostuvo el portón de la casa hasta que una carta le toca y voltea a ver a todos en la pose de un animal. Black Cat hasta se sintió un poco intimidado.

-Eso si no me gusta.- el Gorila fue contra los chicos, Natalie le esquivó y puso el pie haciéndole cae y ponerse encima de él torciendo su brazo. Todos quedan boquiabiertos ante eso.

-Adentro, ¡Ahora!- ordenó Natalie antes de que una carta le diera por la espalda.

-¡Natalie!- Chat quiso ir con ella pero Black Cat y Ladybug le empujan a la mansión cuando el portón cae.

-¿Qué esta casa no tiene seguridad?- preguntó Black Cat.

-La tiene.- respondió Ladybug.- Pero no entiendo porque no la han activado.- al abrir la puerta la multitud ya estaba tras de ellos.

-¡A UN LADO!- automáticamente obedecieron y una ráfaga de viento paso casi rozándoles lanzando lejos a todas las personas que habían entrado casi a la casa, asombrados los jóvenes ven a Bleue Paon y a Hawk Moth en el recibidor de la casa.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué?- Black Cat no daba crédito a lo que veía.- ¿Ellos son tus padres?

-Si no lo has notado sus kwamis están muy pegados a ellos.

-Yo pensé que era por otra cosa, no por… eso.- ambos adultos avanzaron a la entrada de la casa y Hawk Moth no se veía feliz.

-Están en MI propiedad, así que pediré que se marchen.- Jackady apareció entre la multitud mirando curioso a los dos nuevos héroes.

-Ya me había deshecho de los otros, ¿hay más? Bueno, no importa, Jackady dice vayan por ellos.- la multitud fue contra de ellos y Bleue extendió su abanico.

-¡Contre-Courant*!- un torbellino apareció y las personas quedaron por completo estáticas y fueron lanzadas fuera de la propiedad, incluyendo Jackady que soltó todo el mazo de cartas que se desplegó por todos lados.

-¡Hay que destruir las cartas!- gritó Ladybug y Black Cat sonrió.

-Yo me encargo. ¡Cataclysm!- se fue hacia las cartas tiradas en el suelo y las deshizo pero al alzar la vista ve que el akuma tenía otro mazo.

-Jackady dice que vengas gatito.- lanza cartas y Black Cat las esquiva como puede antes de retroceder y unas mariposas blancas bloquean la última carta.

-Atrás.- ordenó Hawk Moth y Chat Noir miró a su lady.

-¿Y qué le paso a los refuerzos?

En esos momentos Juliet esperaba a que su kwami comiera pero ella corría hacia donde deberían estar sus amigos.

-¡Melody!- vio a la chica que estaba intentando mover a un inmóvil Kid Mime.- Esto… ¿están jugando a las estatuas?- la chica frunció el ceño.- Lo siento mal chiste, debo de dejar de juntarme tanto con Chat, ¿y Vulpine?- de repente escucha ruido y algo se le tira encima, al ver mira a Vulpine con la lengua de afuera y encima suya.- Vu-Vulpine…- éste hace un ruido parecido a un ladrido y le lame la mejilla poniendo roja a Juliet, pasa su mano por su cabeza y este la mueve de gusto.- Oh cielos... es tan adorable así.

El yoyo de Ladybug no pudo ser de mucha ayuda cuando intentó bloquear el paso y después tuvo que retroceder, tuvieron que cerrar las puertas y ambos gatos se pusieron contra la puerta sintiendo algo que golpeó con fuerza. La última alarma de Bleue sonó y Arella volvió a la normalidad, Hawk Moth la puso tras de sí mientras Peek se quejaba en las manos de su portadora.

-Necesito dulces…

-Tranquilos.- dice Ladybug.- Intentaremos ver cómo salir de esta.

-Date prisa my lady.- ambos gatos vuelven a pegarse a la puerta y el anillo de Black Cat suena.

-Miau anillo no le queda mucho tiempo.

-¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó el yoyo hacía arriba y cayó un dulce en sus manos.- ¿Un chicloso? ¿Pero qué voy a hacer con esto?- otro golpe más fuerte se escucha en la puerta, mira alrededor, el candelabro y el descanso de la escalera.- Tengo una idea, hay que dejarlos entrar.

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- ambos gatos gritan.

-Señor Agreste, le necesito sin su transformación.

-Si esto no funciona se lo recordaré hasta el final de mis días, aun en la boda con mi hijo.- murmuró de mal humor y las puertas se abrieron, todos habían desaparecido dejando al señor Agreste en el centro del recibidor con las manos atrás, la gente se ha detenido y Jackady avanzó entre la multitud dejándola atrás en la entrada.

-¿Pero qué veo? ¿Se rinde sin poner resistencia?

-Acabemos con esto, no me gusta que destrocen mi hogar por una tontería.

-Oh, no se preocupe, el show terminara cuando acabe con usted.- toma una carta y sonríe.- Jackady dice…

-¡Ahora!- grita Ladybug arriba en el candelabro y el señor Agreste es alzado hacia arriba esquivando la carta, atrás Black Cat cierra las puertas dejando a todos los civiles afuera y antes de poder hacer algo Chat Noir arriba de las escaleras lanzó el dulce con su bastón como si fuese una pelota de billar que se deslizó hacia el respaldo de la escalera, el dulce se alzó y al ir hacia arriba en el aire Black Cat aparece y con su bastón golpea el dulce.

-¡Abre grande!- Jackady iba a decir algo pero el dulce se aloja en su boca y pronto se pega en sus dientes incapaz de decir algo más, Ladybug baja con ayuda de su yoyo y le quita el mazo de cartas.

-Gracias, qué amable.

-Ja..agh.. ady…

-¿Qué dice?- se burla Chat Noir y Black Cat se pone a lado suyo.

-Creo que algo así como que "golpéenme por entrar a propiedad privada".

-Ya me lo imaginaba.- ambos felinos de un golpe lanzan al akuma que choca contra la puerta, Ladybug bajó al señor Agreste del candelabro y ella rompió las cartas liberando al akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanza el yoyo para atraparle.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapa con éxito al akuma.-Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- liberó la mariposa purificada y el akuma desaparece, toma la envoltura del dulce y la lanza al aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo volvió a la normalidad, Mercury al tener su movimiento normal como Bridgette ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, Melody recuperó su voz muy contenta.

-Ya puedo hablar.- Kid Mime que estaba tieso se ríe.

-Creo que te prefería como antes, ¡auch!- Melody le da un golpe en las costillas.

-Lo mismo digo.- Vulpine regresa a la normalidad y al ver en qué posición estaba con Juliet se sonroja.

-¿Le vas a decir al gato?

-No, pero… ¿sabes que eres demasiado lindo?

-No digas nada…- se quejó con una cara tan roja como el cabello de su compañero Nathaniel.

Todos se habían reunido en la cafetería y Marinette tenía en la línea a Alya que no paraba de quejarse el no haber estado allí.

 _-En serio, todo por cuidar a mis hermanas, quiero una exclusiva Marinette y quiero cada detalle._

-Tranquila Alya, y sí, te contaré todo.- vio a Adrien buscando un apoyo y él le sonrió y le tomó de la mano haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír.

 _-Marinette, ¡Marinette!- gritó Alya desde el teléfono._

-¡Ah! Sigo aquí.- en la mesa cercana Allan, Allegra y Jean Claude estaban hablando de lo ocurrido riéndose a más no poder.

-Al menos yo tuve suerte y no fui transformado en un perro.- dijo Jean Claude y Allegra se ríe.

-Aunque hubiese sido gracioso, ambos se parecen tanto…

-Sí, viejo, es curioso ver que tengas un doble.- le dijo Allan riendo y Jean Claude solo mueve los hombros.

-Nos parecemos un poco, y si debo decirlo me alegra ser como soy, ya que tenemos gustos diferentes y más al escoger novia.- Allan le mira y arquea la ceja.

-Oh vamos, la chica se ve que es muy amable.

-Tal vez pero definitivamente no sería de mi gusto para llamarla novia, le falta encanto y ese nido de pájaros en la cabeza es…- un fuerte golpe se escucha en la mesa y ven a Claude que había azotado la mano en ésta, el castaño sonreía a su contraparte y se agachó un poco para acercarse y estar cara a cara con él.

-Tienes razón, me alegra que no nos parezcamos.- Jean Claude tragó saliva.- Y un consejo, si vuelves a hablar mal de MI dulce ángel vamos a tener un serio problema.- Claude se endereza y cuando ve que Juliet tenía problemas en maniobrar dos copas de helado la ayuda y se sienta con ella en otra mesa, Allegra mira a su compañero y suspira.

-Tonto…

Félix estaba recargado en la barra de la cafetería esperando por lo suyo cuando Bridgette se acerca a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Pues desde que sabemos nuestras identidades no hemos hablado, y quería saber sí…

-Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros Bridgette, no importa si sabemos nuestras identidades.- ella le miró sorprendida.

-Pe-Pero pensé que…

-Para mí sigues siendo mi loca acosadora, nada más.- ella abrió más los ojos.

-Pero Félix yo pensé que…

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué por ser Ladybug íbamos a estar juntos?- Bridgette mordió sus labios y bajó la mirada.

-... ¿Y qué hay de tu promesa?- un silencio incómodo se forma entre ambos hasta que Félix suspira a lo bajo.

-Para mí es imposible de cumplir.- Bridgette bajó la mirada y asintió lentamente.

-Entiendo…- se dio media vuelta pero se detuvo.- Eres un mentiroso…- se fue con sus amigos y se despidió de Marinette, el Plagg de Félix se asomó un momento y le miró con reproche.

-No quiero que tú también me digas algo, con Allan tengo.- Plagg entrecerró más sus ojitos y su boquita se levantó más.

-Bueno, no importa, terminando esto ya no tendrás más responsabilidades ni con ellos ni conmigo.- Plagg se volvió a esconder cuando a Félix le dieron un café, el chico miro el oscuro líquido un momento y después se quitó el anillo.

 _-Chat Noir, por favor…- estaban en la Torre Eiffel completamente solos esa noche, Chat dio un paso hacia ella que estaba cruzada de brazos y viendo hacia la ciudad, su mano fue a su rostro para que le viera._

 _-Escógeme._

 _-Es que… no puedo, me siento confundida y no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, además no me conoces, no sabes quién soy bajo la máscara._

 _-My lady, yo hace mucho tiempo le dije que le amo no importando quién está tras la máscara, y mi juramento aún sigue en pie._

 _-Chat Noir…_

 _-Solo dame una oportunidad, solo eso._

 _-Chat… te quiero.- los brazos de Ladybug se envolvieron en el cuello de Chat Noir y sus rostros se acercaron hasta besarse, un beso tierno y dulce que dio por finalizada su maldición, sin saber lo que pasaría después._

Félix suspiró y se acercó a sus amigos notando la ausencia de Jean Claude.

-¿Y Claude?- Marinette es quien contesta al acercarse a ellos.

-Dijo que iba a acompañar a Bridgette, dijo que se sentía cansada.- Adrien pone su mano en el hombro de Marinette.

-¿Y no quieres que este gato te acompañe a casa princesa?- Marinette toca su frente para hacer retroceder su rostro que estaba muy cerca.

-No, tienes que regresarlos a ellos a tu casa.

-Bien…- dijo con desgana.- Pero este gato te visitara esta noche.

-¿Vas por aperitivos nocturnos?

-¿Cómo dices eso? Pero igual sí.- sonrió al puro estilo de Chat Noir antes de abrazar a su novia haciéndola reír, Félix contempló la escena y se sentó sin decir nada más pero frunció el ceño y miró por unos momentos su café.

-Tsk, Claude…a quién le importa.- susurró a lo bajo y dio unos sorbos a su café.

Encuentros, diferencias y problemas son cosas que carga uno, un día para recordar y añorar pero también para dudar y pensar.

…..

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado. En serio gracias por todo los reviews XD saludos a:**

 **Funkaa1999,Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Alexandra og, Sameth** – gracias por escribir un review, en serio un abrazo y espero les siga gustando la historia.

 **Andre16** – Pues sí, se verá cómo qué paso y sus relaciones, por eso será larga y bueno después de esta revelación de parte de Félix muchos querrán verlo muerto.

 **Solitario196** – la ubicación es secreta muajajaja, sino que chiste tendría.

 **ZarcortFan25** – Oh cielos… yo quiero que pronto hagan las paces esas dos, pero bueno, no son tan idénticas y eso se notarás más, pero eso sí serán como hermanitas Brid y Mari XD Y gracias Marisse, Breezy lo aprecia.

 **Neko2101998** – Pues… como ahora muchos querrán odiarlo y bueno no puedo dar spoiler lo siento, ya lo leerás más adelante XD

 **Y al Guest:** Sorry, no creo poder utilizar tu pj, se ve interesante pero no podré utilizarlo en esta historia y no tengo planeado algo con poderes a futuro. Pero si tú lo haces te leeré con gusto.

 **Por piedad nada de tomatazos, solo pizza o imágenes de Nathaniel kyaaa! XD**

 _Plagg: O Camembert, aceptamos Camembert._

 **¿Y a ti quién te invitó? O.O**

 _Plagg: Debo aprovechar y cobrar por mi trabajo, quiero mucho camembert._

 **Plagg… ok, bueno, gracias a todos por leernos, nos leemos la próxima semana, así que, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


	4. Quienes somos

**Hola a todos, agradezco mucho su apoyo y en serio gracias de corazón por todos los reviews y demás.**

 _Plagg: Gracias por el camembert a las dos chicas que se llaman parecido, estoy en el cielo x3_

 **Sí, sí. Como sea, al menos apréndete los nombres. Saludos a todos y aplausos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por crear tan buena serie. Este capítulo tendrá un poco de shippeo y espero les guste. XD Y sin más que agregar… COMENZAMOS**

….

Capítulo 4.

Quienes somos.

El festival de la escuela era algo que todos estaban esperando, música, juegos, había de todo y Nino iba a dar lo mejor de sí como DJ, todos le estaban esperando, diciendo su nombre cuando subió al escenario para comenzar con su equipo de sonido, pero apenas la música comenzó ésta se detiene ante la risa de alguien, parecía que nadie la escuchaba, todos gritaban el nombre del futuro DJ, pero Nino la escuchaba claramente y fue entonces que lo vio, encima del barandal del segundo piso, no lo podía creer, Bubbler estaba allí con una sonrisa burlona mirándole.

-¿Listos para la verdadera fiesta?- Nino intentó gritar a sus compañeros y amigos pero todos estaban gritando su nombre y antes de reaccionar las burbujas de Bubbler los estaban llevando lejos.

-¡No!- sus amigos gritaron su nombre ahora presas del pánico al subir más, quiso atrapar la burbuja de Adrien pero no pudo y al ver la burbuja de Alya quiso romperla pero Bubbler se interpone en su camino con el bastón de burbujas en mano.

-No seas aguafiestas. Hora de unirte a tus amigos…

-¡NOOOOO!- Nino despertó en su habitación, con la respiración agitada miró su celular donde tenía la fecha del festival ese mismo día, sintió el sudor caer por su frente, se limpió la cara y se puso sus gafas. Wayzz que estaba dormido en una cama improvisada hecha por un almohadón despertó y miró a Nino.

-Joven aprendiz, ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada, y te he dicho que no me llames así.- Nino suspiró y se tomó la cabeza.- Creo que debo ir con el maestro hoy.

-¿Tuvo una pesadilla?

-Algo así.- Nino exhaló un suspiro ronco y se dirigió al baño para prepararse.- Vamos Wayzz, debemos arreglarnos para ir al colegio pero pasaremos primero con el maestro.- Wayzz asintió y voló cerca de su portador, Nino salió temprano de su casa apenas tomando una tostada sola, pasó por una tienda donde compró un té helado y lo puso en la mochila con un popote para que Wayzz fuera bebiendo en el camino. Al llegar a su destino tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz del viejo maestro.

-Adelante.- Nino apenas entró y sintió su estómago retorcerse ante tan maravilloso olor, el maestro Fu estaba desayunando con Bridgette, había pan francés, fruta, unos croissants rellenos de lo que vio era jamón y verdura y té rojo.- Oh, es una sorpresa verte tan temprano mi joven aprendiz, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Nino, ¿deseas quedarte a desayunar?- preguntó Bridgette con una sonrisa y Nino tragó grueso.

-Y-Yo… pues, claro, gracias.- se sentó y Wayzz salió de la mochila también aspirando el dulce aroma del té rojo que había. Bridgette se levantó para ir por un plato y servirle a Nino quedando él solo con el maestro.

-¿Qué te perturba joven aprendiz? Te veo inquieto.- Nino suspira y mira al anciano de llamativa apariencia.

-Verá maestro, he estado teniendo sueños con… todo esto.- apoya los codos en la mesa y baja la mirada a algún punto de la mesa.- Desde que los antiguos villanos han empezado a aparecer tengo miedo de que… bueno, yo una vez fui akumatizado, no recuerdo nada pero mi novia grabó parte de lo que hice y…

-Tienes miedo.

-Sí…- admitió cerrando con fuerza los ojos.- He soñado con Bubbler por estos días y… ¿Qué pasa si aparece? Me siento mal, temo que pueda hacerles daño a mis amigos porque Bubbler…soy yo.

-Entiendo cuál es tu dilema, pero no puedes dejar que el pasado te atormente. Bubbler se creó gracias a tus sentimientos negativos, es verdad, eso fue en el pasado y según escuché fue porque querías hacer a tu amigo feliz. Bubbler formó una parte de ti, pero no te define, él no es tú. Y como dije, eso fue en el pasado, si dejas que esta piedra te atormente a lo largo del camino no vas a llegar muy lejos.

-Entonces ¿qué hago?

-Tirar la piedra y avanzar. No puedes cargar con ella por siempre.- le dijo un tanto serio y Nino le miró para suspirar.

-No es tan sencillo…

-Yo confío en que lo harás. Y no temas joven aprendiz, sabrás qué hacer si llega el momento y tienes a Wayzz que también es un buen guía.

-Gracias…- dijo con una débil sonrisa y Bridgette llega justo al momento de que terminaron la plática.- ¡Hey! Brid, ¿te gustaría venir al festival de mi escuela? Es entrada libre y todo mundo puede ir.

-¿Un festival? ¡Será divertido!

-Y creo que Adrien dijo que llevaría a tus amigos, por cierto, ¿cómo está tu hombro?- ella ríe un poco nerviosa.

-Muy bien, nada mal.

-Me alegro, entonces decidido, te vas a divertir, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias Nino, eres muy buen chico.- Nino le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a desayunar encantado con la comida.

-¡Oh! Estoy en el cielo…

Los estudiantes del colegio estaban dando los últimos toques al festival de puertas abiertas, la organización del lugar pendía de los hombros de los presidentes de la clase, en este caso Marinette y Alya que estaban con sus compañeros que preparaban sus puestos.

-Hola Rose, ¿cómo vas?- preguntó Marinette a su amiga y la rubia no tarda en responderle.

-Todo va perfecto Marinette, ya hemos casi terminado con el último lote, mira, ¿no están preciosas?- dice mostrándole una bolsa llena de dulces en papel transparente de color rojo con puntos negros y con un moño rosa, el papel parecía que brillaba a contraluz.

-Vaya, está preciosa.

-Intentamos abarcar lo más posible, están las bolsas Chat Noir a los que con gusto les pinté caritas de gato y las de Vulpine y Queen Bee, ¡oh! ¡Oh! ¡Mira las bolsas Chat Noir! Les pusimos cascabeles.

-Lindos, ¿me separas una terminando?

-Por supuesto Marinette.- dijo Rose antes de darse la vuelta y es cuando la voz de Adrien suena muy cerca de su oído.

-Vaya purrincesa, ¿tanto te gusto?

-¡AH! ¡Adrien!- había prácticamente saltado del susto e hizo un pequeño mohín que le pareció tierno a Adrien.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

-Con o sin traje sigues siendo un gato.

-Y adoras a este gato.- ella suspira y rueda los ojos con una sonrisa cuando entonces las voces de los Quantic llama su atención.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Tranquila, yo los invité, están encerrados en la mansión mucho tiempo por eso pensé que podrían venir.

-Y no sería peligroso si alguien…

-Podemos decir que son nuestros primos si preguntan parecidos, y el doble del zorro dijo que no se quitaría la peluca ni las gafas por nada.

-Aun así me pone nerviosa.

-Tranquila Marinette, no tienes qué preocuparte.

-¡Hey!- Nino recién llegaba con Bridgette que se paralizó un segundo al ver a sus compañeros y amigos pero igual siguió sonriéndoles.

-Ho-Hola…

-Nino.- Adrien chocó puños con su amigo.- ¿Listo para tu gran debut?

-Viejo, yo nací listo.

-Hola Brid.- saludó Marinette a Bridgette que de inmediato se sintió menos tensa.

-Hola Mari, este lugar se ve tan bien.

-Tan bien como nuestra escuela.- dice Allegra que se acerca y abraza a su amiga, Jean Claude rueda un poco los ojos.

-En realidad es idéntica. No hay cambio.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Adrien curioso y mientras hablaban Bridgette miró de reojo a Félix, la mirada de ambos se encontraron y ella le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y tiesa antes de mirar a Marinette y reír más libremente, cosa que hizo que Félix arqueara un poco la ceja. Mylene estaba en el puesto de golosinas cuando se topa con Bridgette.

-Lo siento Marinette no me… oh, lo siento.- dijo al ver que no era su compañera de clases.

-No importa, ¿estás bien?

-S-Sí yo…

-Mylene, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Marinette y Mylene vio a cada una de las chicas.

-Son casi idénticas…- murmuró Mylene y algunos de sus compañeros se quedaron igualmente impresionados hasta que Brid se adelanta.

-Ah, sí, bueno… mucho gusto soy la prima de Marinette, me llamo Bridgette, un placer.- algunos se quedaron impresionados hasta que Kim ríe.

-Vaya Marinette, ¿no sabía que tuvieras una prima tan linda? ¿Me la presentas?

-Hey, deja en paz a Brid, Kim.- dijo Marinette y de inmediato al voltear y ver al resto del equipo Quantic sonríe.- Y ellos también vienen con nosotros, son nuestros… primos, él es Allan, Félix, Allegra y Jean Claude.- los compañeros de Marinette se acercan saludándoles como si fueran nuevos compañeros de clase a los que querían dar la bienvenida, Félix se sintió de inmediato incómodo y respondía con monosílabos o frases cortas algunas preguntas, a diferencia de sus compañeros que estaban más animados.

-Nino.- se acercó Alya a su novio que parecía distraído.- ¿no vas a preparar lo de tu presentación? Sabes que no hay fiesta sin música.

-Ah, sí, claro… gracias por recordármelo Alya, debo irme.- cuando se iba a ir siente la mano de Alya tomar la suya y al voltear la mira preocupada.

-Nino, ¿pasa algo?- éste aprieta la boca formando una línea recta en sus labios pero al final suspira y aprieta la mano de su novia.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a instalar el equipo de sonido?

-Está bien.- respondió Alya y Allan notó el estado de ánimo de su contraparte.

En aquella oscura habitación donde la única luz que entraba era la de aquel vitral de colores que apenas coloreaba la habitación, las sombras parecían danzar entre los pocos reflejos de luz y las mariposas negras se movían y volaban de vez en cuando, la figura de Hawk Moth miraba las sombras bailar de un lugar a otro, apenas perceptibles en el lugar y una de ellas se posó frente a él, quieta y esperando.

-¿Quieres salir? Bien, puedo ver tu capacidad, quiero que influyas miedo y temor a la gente de Paris, pero no olvides para qué fuiste hecho. Sal, diviértete y tráeme el anillo del ahora nombrado Black Cat.- la sombra hizo una exagerada reverencia y una mariposa cambió su brillo oscuro a uno rojizo en manos de Hawk Moth saliendo junto con la sombra a su destino.

Nino suspiró mientras acomodaba todo y le daba la espalda a Alya.

-Y eso es lo que me pasa.- Nino le había contado su miedo a Alya, que no había dicho nada, Nino tomó unos cables y de repente siente a Alya abrazarle por la espalda.

-Nino, tú no eres Bubbler.

-Lo fui…

-No, bueno, sí lo fuiste, pero no eres él, eres un chico divertido y genial, aunque despreocupado. Pero créeme cuando te digo que Bubbler está a miles de años de ser tú.- Nino sonríe y se voltea.

-¿No lo dices por ser mi novia?

-Nah, y como tu novia tengo que decirte tus verdades. Es mi obligación.- Nino la mira a los ojos.

-Gracias Alya.

-Awwww.- escuchan una vocecita chillona y se separan algo apenados al ver a Allan y a su kwami Jizz.

-Lo siento, no quisimos interrumpir.- Nino de inmediato se puso a trabajar con los cables.

-N-No importa viejo, estábamos…revisando algunas cosas.

-Sí, yo… Nino te veré luego.- dijo Alya yéndose de allí algo apenada y Allan se ríe a lo bajo.

-Siento mucho la interrupción, ¿te echo una mano?

-No importa, y ¿sabes de esto?

-Me la vivo en esto viejo. Deja de ayudo.

-Gracias, una mano extra siempre es buena.

-No hay problema.

-¡Yo también ayudo!- dijo Jizz que se metió rápidamente entre los cables para desenredarlos, como estaban en la parte de atrás del lugar nadie podría verlos.

-¿Es seguro dejarlo?

-Sí, y así lo mantienes quieto, es muy bueno desenredando cables.- dijo Allan riendo al ver a su kwami mover los cables desde dentro de un gran desastre.

El puesto de golosinas ya casi habían terminado, Marinette se puso a ayudarles un poco junto con Bridgette que estaba encantada de poder ayudar, los demás también se pusieron a ayudar un poco en otras actividades.

-Me encantan.- dijo Bridgette al terminar una bolsa amarilla con lazos negros.- Son muy lindas.

-Sí, Rose tuvo una gran idea.- responde Marinette y en ese momento Kim deja cerca del papel de dulce una pistola de pegamento caliente, Rose de inmediato se escandaliza quitando el papel de su lugar.

-¡No! No puedes dejar acercar cosas calientes al papel, se arruinaría y pegaría a la mesa.

-Lo siento, no sabía.- dijo Kim apenado y Bridgette le sonríe y le da la pistola.

-Tranquilo, no sabías, solo ten cuidado.- el chico tomó la pistola de pegamento y se sonrojó un poco.

-Gra-Gracias. Voy a… ir por allá.- Kim se fue y Bridgette se ríe a lo bajo y se sienta de nuevo.

-Vaya, creo que le agradas.- dijo Marinette y Bridgette le sonríe.

-Bueno, es que siento que los conozco a todos, todos tus compañeros se parecen a mis compañeros solo con ligeras diferencias.

-¿Todos?

-Bueno… la rubia y la pelirroja son nuevas, pero se parecen a las odiosas de mi clase.

-Entonces no hay diferencia.- justo en ese momento Adrien estaba sobre una escalera poniendo algunos adornos, le encantaba aquello, poder ayudar en el festival era algo que le hacía sentir normal, sin tantas obligaciones encima, la mirada de Marinette y Adrien choca y él le sonríe y saluda, Marinette responde al mismo saludo pero ve como Max se acerca a Adrien y se lo lleva a otro lugar.- ¿A dónde va?- preguntó curiosa y Juleka le responde con todo el mutismo usual de su voz.

-De seguro al puesto de besos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Marinette se levantó.- ¡¿Cómo que al puesto de besos?!- se veía furiosa y Mylene es quien le responde.

-Pues al parecer Adrien fue propuesto para representar a nuestra clase en el puesto, muchos votaron por ello y bueno…

-¿Y cómo no me enteré de eso?

-Pues tú estabas fuera.- Bridgette se levanta para intentar calmar a Marinette.

-Mari… oye, tranquila mira no creo que Adrien haga gran cosa, tal vez un beso en la mejilla o…- de repente Marinette la toma de los hombros.

-¡Es que no sabes! Si se pone en el puesto de besos decenas, no, cientos de chicas querrán recibir besos de él, su número de fans se duplicará, lo acosarán todo el tiempo y puede que no tenga tiempo para mí o deba sufrir de nuevo con sus fans, ¡sería el acabose total!- se abrazó a Bridgette que no supo qué responder y Allegra se rió de la escena.

-Oh, es igualita a ti. Mari, ¿te importa si me la llevo?- en eso Alya llega y ve a su amiga.

-Mmm, ¿ataque de histeria?- preguntó a Allegra y ella sonríe asintiendo.

-Toda tuya.- ambas chicas separan a sus amigas y se van por diferentes caminos, mientras en el puesto de besos Adrien estaba contrariado.

-No creo que deba hacer esto, además ya tengo novia y no creo que a Marinette le haga gracia.- Max solo se acomoda las gafas.

-Lo siento Adrien pero gracias a tu atractivo nuestro grupo tiene la posibilidad de un 80% de destacar sobre otros grupos y de obtener al menos tres veces lo que otros conseguirán.- Kim le da una palmada a Adrien.

-Eso o que encuentres a alguien que te cubra pero que sea tan guapo como tú, y lo siento pero yo también participaré dando besos.- Adrien suspira y entonces nota a su compañero Nathaniel que estaba terminando de pintar un cartel, una sonrisa felina se forma en sus labios.

-Creo que tengo una idea.

Allegra salió con Brid fuera de la escuela, sentadas en los escalones Allegra le dio a su amiga un refresco en lata y se sentaron a hablar.

-¿Cómo va tu hombro?

-P-Pues, va mejor, cada día mejor.- Allegra le mira con una ceja arqueada y suspira antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

-Brid, ¿qué pasó?

-D-De qué…

-Sé que tu hombro está bien, pero no has querido ir a la mansión. ¿Paso algo entre tú y Félix?- se formó un breve silencio entre ambas antes de que Bridgette contestara sin mirar a su amiga, sino a la lata entre sus manos.

-Me odia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te odia?

-Me odia, así de simple.- Allegra no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Pero eres Ladybug. Gritaba a los cuatro vientos que amaría a la chica tras la máscara.

-Dijo que esa promesa no podía cumplirla, porque soy…yo.- Allegra gruñó y dio unos tragos hasta terminar la bebida y aplastar la lata en sus manos.

-Yo lo mato.

-¡No Allegra!- le detuvo antes de que se levantara a buscar a Félix.- Yo… creo que ya sabía que esto podría pasar. No soy tan especial y siempre estuve tras de él, al menos como Chat Noir sonreía aunque no lo supiera, y estoy feliz de ver que recuperó su anillo.

-El que recuperó con TU ayuda. Y sabes qué, ahora me doy cuenta que es de lo peor, Bridgette, debes dar vuelta a la página.

-¿Qué?

-Que debes dar vuelta a la página, o sea, olvídate de él. Un patán como él no te merece.- la peliazul le miró unos instantes y cerró los ojos un momento antes de aspirar y ver a su amiga.

-No. Lo siento Allegra pero, creo que tengo esperanza y no quiero dejar de amarle solo por esto.

-Bridgette…

-Es que… no puedo. Yo aún lo amo. Y si tengo una oportunidad de al menos ser su amiga entonces la tomaré.

-¿Y si no quiere nada más?

-… Entonces me rendiré.- Allegra abraza a su amiga y ambas suspiran.

-Pronto comenzará el festival, ¿quieres entrar?- Brid asiente y ambas se levantan de su lugar para caminar al interior del lugar, allí se quedaron heladas al ver a Lila de nuevo y charlaba con Félix, el chico parecía no estar en la conversación, solo simples monosílabos como de costumbre pero eso no evitó que Bridgette pareciera encogerse un poco y Allegra mira al rubio deseando fulminarlo con la mirada.- Vamos, busquemos a Marinette.

Marinette estaba sorprendida y con la boca abierta cuando estaba frente al puesto de besos de las chicas.

-¡¿Qué yo qué?!- gritó viendo a Chloe que estaba con los brazos cruzados en una actitud antipática.

-Lo que escuchaste, en serio no sé quién votó por ti pero te propusieron para el puesto de besos.

-No, no, no, no, ¡NO! Ya tengo novio y estoy muy feliz con él.- dijo haciendo que Chloe frunciera el ceño.

-¡Pues no importa! Es tu obligación y nadie se puede saltar aquello.- Sabrina que estaba a lado de Chloe asiente.

-¿O es que la presidenta quiere escapar de sus responsabilidades?

-Es que no puedo…- rogaba porque Alya regresara de donde fuera que fuese y Allegra que escuchó aquello sonrió y se acercó con Bridgette.

-Disculpen que me meta, pero si Marinette no quiere, podría cubrirla su prima Bridgette.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Bridgette.- Yo no creo que pueda yo…

-¿Prima?- dijo Chloe y miró a Bridgette.- Por favor, otra Dupain-Cheng, ¿qué ya no tenemos suficientes en el mundo? Además no creo que ella pueda cubrir ese puesto, así como Marinette le falta encanto y glamour. Sería una tontería pensar que los estudiantes quisieran besos de una panadera y de su prima…- un fuerte golpe se escucha, Bridgette había golpeado un pequeño pizarrón verde que estaba colgando del puesto y que al retirar el puño cayó partido en dos dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta excepto Allegra.

-Perdón, ¿decías?- preguntó Brid con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Chloe tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-S-S-S-Sí puedes con eso e-está bien. Va-Vámonos Sabrina.- ambas se fueron intimidadas por eso y Alya que había llegado no tardó en demostrar su asombro.

-Chica, eso fue genial. En serio qué fuerza.

-Bu-Bueno es que ayudo a mi tío a cargar algunas cosas y bueno son pesadas y…- Alya se rió y le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro.

-Gracias a ti recordaré la cara de terror de Chloe por muuucho tiempo.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien llegó con Marinette con una radiante sonrisa.- Va a comenzar el festival, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Pe-Pero, pensé que estarías en el puesto de besos…

-Logré zafarme, encontré un buen reemplazo. Tú, ¿estás en el puesto de besos?- preguntó viendo el puesto y no pudo evitar sentir celos pero antes de que respondiera Allegra empuja a Marinette a sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, es toda tuya galán.- le guiñó el ojo antes de voltear con Bridgette.- Y tú a tú puesto.- ambos novios se miraron y después sonrieron al verse libres justo cuando la campana daba por inicio el festival.

Claude se sentó a descansar detrás de Juliet que estaba en una mesa llena de fichas de colores, había ayudado en la decoración y estaba exhausto, Juliet le pasó una botella de agua mientras él veía como la chica usando su cabeza daba cambio a los que venían por éstas.

-Fue una buena poner fichas en vez de efectivo.- Juliet asiente a su novio con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es más práctico. ¿Estás muy cansado?- él le sonrió y negó.

-Para ti nunca.- quiso acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla pero al notar la presencia de alguien frunce el ceño, vio a su doble frente a ellos del otro lado de la mesa con esa peluca rubia que no le gustaba.

-Hola Jean.- saludó Juliet con una dulce sonrisa pero el chico estaba más fijo en su otro yo que en ella.

-Ah, hola…

-¿Quieres algunas fichas? Tenemos la verdes que valen 5, las rojas 20 y las azules 50. Todos los puestos ocupan fichas.

-Sí, bueno… luego, quisiera hablar con él.- señaló a su doble que frunció el ceño y miró con una sonrisa a su novia.

-Te veré luego mi ángel, no tardo.- le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse y ver de mala gana al chico, ambos fueron hacia una parte casi vacía pero que no duraría así por mucho tiempo por la gente que comenzaba a venir.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Oye tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada. Solo quería hablar.

-Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar entonces?- se cruzó de brazos esperando.

-Vale, bien, yo… me comporté mal la otra vez, no debí haber hablado así de ti ni de tu novia, ¿está bien? Me disculpo en serio, no debí decir esas cosas, soy un idiota.- Claude torció la boca y bajó los hombros.

-Está bien.- dijo aun con enfadado.- Pero vuelve a decir algo de mi novia y este zorro se encargará de hacer gritar al mimo.- Jean Claude solo lo vio darse la vuelta y regresar con su novia, escucha una risa y ve a Allegra cerca de él.

-Fue bueno que te disculparas.

-En este mundo soy más agresivo.

-¿No lo eres normalmente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando Félix le hace un desplante a Bridgette te pones casi igual y eso que solo son amigos, tu otro yo adora a su novia, es por eso que está así todo el tiempo con quien siga algo malo de ella.

-Bah, como sea, ¿y dónde está Bridgette?- Allegra baja los hombros pero su sonrisa sigue allí.

-Te sorprenderías.- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona dejando a Jean Claude confundido.

Félix estaba mirando alrededor, no le gustaba los lugares con multitud y hacía poco había vuelto a toparse con Lila, no le desagradaba la chica, pero le caía mejor que la versión de su mundo que era una mitómana que no se tocaba el corazón al abrir la boca y perjudicar a otros, ésta parecía amable. Cuando ve a Marinette y a Adrien en un puesto mira como el rubio le da una paleta de caramelo a su novia, de alguna manera eso le ponía incómodo y escuchó una tos que venía de su chaleco, al ver mira que Plagg le miraba cómplice asomado de su éste.

-¿Celoso?

-¿Celos? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que porque tu yo de este mundo tiene lo que tú quisieras tener, tiene a su chica.

-Tonterías.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, cuando regresemos buscaré a otro Chat Noir que sí sea la pareja de Ladybug, después de todos los Ladybug y Chat Noir están destinados a estar juntos, tal vez no fue tu caso pero el siguiente sí.

-Me alegro. Solo convence a Bridgette de no estar pegada a mí.

-Oh, creo que eso se puede arreglar.- dijo Plagg al asomarse y entonces Félix queda paralizado, en el puesto de besos una larga fila de chicos estaban encantados con aquella dulce chica de coletas que les daba un beso en la mejilla, se escuchó a un chico suspirar.

-Es la tercera vez que me formo.

-Esta vez le pediré su número de teléfono y su correo.- dijo otro y Félix frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y un ligero tic se formó en su ojo, se dio la vuelta ante las risas de Plagg.

-¿Qué decías?

-Cállate o no habrá queso para ti, ¿a quién le importa? A mí no me importa, no me gusta ni me interesa de cualquier modo.

-Si tú lo dices. Está bien, el próximo Chat Noir sí será alguien que se quede con ella.- Félix tensó la mandíbula y caminó lejos de ahí con la idea de que no le importaba su loca admiradora.- Es una loca acosadora, no importando qué, que haga lo que quiera.

En el caso del puesto de los chicos había una larga fila de chicas esperando un beso, Chloe llegó con Sabrina y sonrió.

-¿Sabrina cuántas fichas tengo?

-Las suficientes como para pedirle hasta treinta besos.

-¿Solo eso? Bueno como sea, estoy lista para besar a mi Adrien.- Chloe se retocó el pintalabios y avanzó hacia el frente adelantándose a la fila escuchando comentarios sobre lo guapo que era el chico y que era demasiado lindo, al llegar al frente como siempre dio una orden.- Atrás todas yo…- pero se quedó estática al ver que quien estaba allí no era Adrien.

-¿C-Chloe?- Nathaniel estaba allí, pero no se parecía en nada al Nathaniel que había llegado esa mañana, no, este tenía el cabello peinado de lado parecido a su contraparte akumatizada dejando ver su rostro por completo, vestía una camiseta color azul cielo y bajo ésta se veía una camiseta negra, Nathaniel estaba apenado, ¿quién diría que aquel chico provocaría la euforia en tantas jovencitas? Pero eso a Chloe no le hizo nada de gracia.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ADRIEN?!

-Y-Yo lo estoy reemplazando. Él al final no pudo estar en el puesto y...- de repente es tomado del cuello de la camisa y levantado por una furiosa Chloe que tomó la bolsa de fichas que tenía Sabrina en mano.

-¡Me llevo al tomate!

-C-Chloe, espera no puedo…- intentó decir Nathaniel pero Chloe le fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Cállate o te hago puré!- en ese momento Max se asoma.

-No puedes llevártelo sin pagar.- Chloe le lanza la bolsa con todas sus fichas y Max las cuenta.- Bien, suerte Nathaniel.

-¡¿Cómo que suerte?!- el pobre Nathaniel fue llevado lejos de la multitud de chicas que veían como el tierno y lindo chico era llevado por una rubia histérica. En otra parte Nino parecía tenso, se movía de un lado a otro terminando los últimos detalles y acomodando los discos que iba a usar, Allan al ver eso mira preocupado al chico y ambos kwamis le miran a él para que le diga algo, Nino le daba la espalda y le pudo la mano en el hombro haciendo que voltee a verle.

-Hey, ¿por qué no sales a relajarte un rato? Ve a la parte de atrás donde no hay gente.

-No necesito relajarme.

-Viejo, te ves más tenso que yo en un examen de matemáticas. Hazme caso, ve a relajarte, Wayzz te hará compañía.- Nino lo pensó y bajó los hombros.

-Gracias… creo.- le hizo caso, fue a la parte de atrás del colegio donde no había nadie, se sentó en el pasto del lugar y sacó su bote de burbujas soplando algunas.

-Nino…- Wayzz le habla algo incómodo por no usar el apelativo de aprendiz con él.- Deberías hacer caso al consejo que te dieron.

-¿El del maestro?

-Me gustó más el que te dio la joven Alya. Eres un joven que está lejos de ser Bubbler, no eres él y él no será tú. No dejes que ese error del pasado te consuma ahora.- Nino sonríe y acaricia la cabecita del kwami que le gustó la caricia.

-Gracias Wayzz, eres un enano muy sabio.- Nino se levanta de su lugar y mira el bote de burbujas de su mano, frunce el ceño y lo lanza lejos, luego sonríe y suspira como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

-Bien, vamos adentro. Hay que darle ambiente al lugar.- pero apenas se dio la vuelta sintió algo, tal vez los entrenamientos del maestro al fin daban su fruto porque al voltear y ver ese akuma cerca de ese objeto le hizo detener su corazón un segundo.- ¡No!- corrió para tomarlo primero pero era tarde, se detuvo al ver el miasma negro que se formó apenas la mariposa tocó el objeto dando forma a aquel akuma, Bubbler estaba de regreso.

-Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- Nino al verle se puso en pose defensiva- Wow, tranquilo, yo solo vine por la fiesta del siglo, y según escucho dentro les urge algo de diversión.

-No creo que tu tipo de diversión sea la más adecuada.- Bubbler le examinó y luego lanzó un bufido con poniendo en su hombro su bastón de burbujas.

-Que aguafiestas, eres como todos los adultos, un aguafiestas.- Bubbler lanzó varias burbujas, al principio Nino esquivó algunas rodando sobre sí pero después no pudo cuando una le atrapó de la pierna y después una más grande dejándole encerrado, Bubbler se acercó y tocó la burbuja.- Tranquilo, no les faltará DJ.- sopló a burbuja que comenzó a flotar y a irse lejos del colegio.

-¡No!- gritó Nino desesperado por ver como se elevaba y se alejaba de la escuela.

Marinette le dio una mordida a su algodón de azúcar y Adrien que tenía uno más grande parecía que quería devorarlo allí mismo haciendo reír a la chica, pero entonces la música comienza y Marinette mira en dirección donde se supone debía estar Nino.

-Pensé que la presentación de Nino sería en una hora.

-Yo también, ven, vamos a ver.- Allan que había terminado de acomodar los últimos detalles se impresionó de escuchar la música de las bocinas y éste se extrañó al no ver a Nino entrar.

-Nino, al menos avísame para alejarme de las bocinas cuando…- se calló al ver que quien estaba en el escenario no era Nino sino alguien con un extravagante traje. Las personas le miraron curiosas y Adrien y Marinette apenas le vieron se miraron entre sí antes de correr a ocultarse.

-¡Hola Paris! Aquí Bubbler listo para darles el fiestón de su vida.- las personas le miraron curiosas y el director Damocles avanzó entre la multitud con los maestros.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?

-Oh, anciano, solo significa que la fiesta inicia, y ustedes no están invitados.- tomó su bastón de burbujas y en un rápido movimiento varias burbujas encierran a los maestros y a varios adultos que estaban allí también, los chicos comienzan a entrar en pánico y los héroes desaparecen a ocultarse. Marinette y Adrien logran entrar a un salón de clase vacío.

-Debemos sacar a ese aguafiestas de aquí.- dijo Adrien y Plagg se asomó.

-¿Qué Hawk Moth no puede tomarse un tiempo libre?

-No creo que tenga esa idea Plagg.- le respondió Marinette acariciando un poco su cabecita.

-¿Lista Marinette?- preguntó Tikki y ella asintió.

-¡Tikki Transfórmame!

-¡Plagg, Transfórmame!- afuera todos los estudiantes estaban aterrados y Bubbler miraba a todos con una macabra sonrisa.

-Vamos, esta es una fiesta, deben divertirse, a menos claro que deseen irse arriba con los otros.

-¡Déjalos ir!- gritó Bridgette que estaba enfrente del grupo protegiéndoles y Bubbler hizo una mueca al verla.

-Tú vas a servir como ejemplo.- lanzó una burbuja contra de ella pero un felino le salva rompiendo la burbuja, cuando ella mira no puede evitar sentir algo de desilusión al ver que era Chat Noir.

-Aquí el único aguafiestas eres tú.- Ladybug aparece a lado de su compañero.

-Y estamos aquí para regresar cancelarla.- Bubbler gruñó, les volvió a atacar pero sus burbujas son cubiertas por Vulpine con su escudo y Kid Mime que hizo una pared invisible. Tras de ellos Melody y Bee sacaban a las personas de allí y de repente Mercury aparece a un costado, Bubbler lo esquiva dejando una burbuja frente a él que hace que rebote y caiga sobre Kid Mime y Vulpine y Black Cat aparece encima suyo pero otra burbuja ya le esperaba y rebota hacia arriba cayendo de espaldas cerca de Bridgette.

-¿No que los gatos caían de pie?- bromeo ella como cuando era Ladybug y Black Cat se levanta.

-Tenemos nuestros momentos.- le sonríe por un segundo pero la risa de Bubbler hace que todos fijen su vista al akuma.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Eres el gato que busco, entrégame tu anillo o todos irán a la estratosfera.

-¿Mi anillo? ¿Por qué mi anillo?

-Porque es lo único que él quiere.- Black Cat abre más los ojos.

-Padre…- murmura para sí siendo Bridgette la única que le escucha ante lo cerca que estaba.- Pues no lo tendrás.

-Bien, entonces te lo quitaré a la fuerza.- dio un giro y decenas de burbujas fueron contra ellos, todos las esquivaron y Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba a las vigas para preparar para realizar un ataque encima, pero al lanzar su yoyo una burbuja gigante le tapa la visión y Bubbler chasquea los dedos haciendo que sus burbujas ahora rodeen a los héroes en tierra quedando separados en dos burbujas. Chat Noir, Bridgette, Mercury y Bee estaban en una mientras que Black Cat, Vulpine, Melody y Kid Mime en otra.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Ladybug y Bubbler miró a la heroína.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Los quieres? Entonces ve por ellos.- Bubbler fue contra las burbujas y las golpeó lanzándolas hacia arriba.- Ladybug vio como sus compañeros fueron lanzados fuera del lugar dejándola sola con Bubbler.- Acabemos con esto, ¡ah!- ambos fueron al ataque con peleando con su yoyo y el bastón de burbujas.

Nino había intentado patear la burbuja pero no surtía efecto nada, y la Torre Eiffel parecía ya del tamaño de su casa.

-¡Ya me harté! Wayzz, Transfórmame.- el pequeño kwami fue absorbido por el miraculous, Nino pasó su dedo índice y pulgar por el puente de su nariz y los desplegó a lo largo de su cara haciendo desaparecer sus gafas y mostrar el antifaz, el uniforme apareció desde sus pies y brazos y la capucha apareció cubriendo parte de su rostro hasta que alzó la vista, el escudo apareció en su espalda e hizo una pose defensiva tomando el escudo y poniéndolo al frente. Pateó con más fuerza la burbuja pero al no haber resultado tomó su escudo y lo golpeó, la burbuja pareció moverse, golpeó un par de veces más con más fuerza el escudo que sonó como un gong y la burbuja temblando terminó por ceder reventándose.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Esto parecía buena idea!- miró alrededor lo que podía ver por el viento en sus ojos, lanzó el escudo al ver a un gran panorámico con una manta sobre ésta, éste se zafó de una esquina y el escudo golpeó una canaleta que cayó sobre de éste arrastrando la esquina y atorarse en otro edificio, cayó sobre la manta que amortiguó su caída y después tomó impulso para caer al suelo, su escudo volvió a él y lo besó.- Eres genial… y ahora, a darle una lección a Bubbler.

En el aire todos estaban algo apretados en las burbujas por los que les era difícil moverse sin quejarse.

-¿Cómo saldremos de esto?- preguntó Mercury y entonces Vulpine sonríe.

-¡Bee! ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con aquel akuma de payaso?- la chica le mira y sonríe.

-Sí, puedo hacerlo.- Kid Mime ve la confianza en ambos y sonríe.

-Si necesitan algo para amortiguar la caída yo tengo paracaídas integrado.- Chat Noir asiente.

-Perfecto, Black Cat, deberemos usar nuestro Cataclysm para romper la burbuja, apenas lo hagamos todos sujétense de su compañero.

-Entendido pero…- Black Cat miró a Bridgette y entonces ve como Chat Noir la pone contra él y la abraza.

-Sujétate de mí fuerte.- ella asiente y aprieta su agarre haciendo reír a Chat Noir.- Tranquila. Sé que soy atractivo pero ya tengo novia. Bridgette se ríe.

-Ni que estuvieras tan guapo.

-¡Miauch! Eso dolió.- dijo sin notar la mirada que Black Cat le daba, el felino apretó los dientes y el sacó las garras como si quisiera írsele encima.- ¿Listo?

-/¡Cataclysm!/- gritaron al mismo tiempo y las burbujas se rompieron. Todos cayeron y Kid Mime hace gala de sus poderes haciendo que todos se sujetaran de las piernas de éste y Queen Bee esperó a que todos estuvieran con las manos juntas antes de proceder.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- lanzó la pequeña gota con un beso y pegó su cerbatana a la gran burbuja haciendo que todos empezaran a caer más lento. Todos sonrieron por el buen plan y Bridgette no pudo evitar reír al ver el poder de la abeja.

-¡Eso es increíble!- dijo abrazada a Chat Noir que la tenía bien sujeta, Black Cat no pudo evitar sisear a lo bajo.

Ladybug deshizo varias burbujas haciendo girar su yoyo, la chica daba todo de sí y cuando lanzó su yoyo y una gran burbuja se interpone en su ataque Bubbler aprovecha para lanzarle varias burbujas y atraparla pero un escudo se interpone y Jade Shell lanza el escudo haciendo retroceder a Bubbler.

-¡Jade!

-Siento la tardanza, estaba ocupado.

-¿Pero tú quién eres?- preguntó Bubbler y Nino sonríe.

-Alguien al que a ni con mil años llegarás a ser.

-¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó el yoyo al aire y de ésta cae en sus manos una secadora de cabello.- ¿Una secadora?- mira alrededor, el bastón de burbujas y el puesto de golosinas, ella sonríe y mira a su compañero.- Mantenlo ocupado.

-No hay problema.- le hizo frente a Bubbler.- ¡Hey! Ven por mi imitación de muñeco inflable.- Bubbler furioso le lanzó varias burbujas explosivas, Jade las esquivó todas y se cubrió con el escudo las últimas, pero yendo contra Bubbler que esquivaba su escudo. Ladybug fue al puesto de golosinas y tomó el resto de papel de dulce que había dejado Rose, al darle la espalda Bubbler ella lanzó el papel que se pegó un poco al bastón pero ella pasó la secadora caliente haciendo que el papel se pegara por completo casi cubriéndole. Bubbler al ver eso intentó hacer burbujas pero al estar cubierto el bastón no podía y el escudo de Jade Shell va contra él partiendo el bastón en dos y liberando al akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- Ladybug lanzó el yoyo para atraparle.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó con éxito a la mariposa.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- Bubbler desapareció en ese momento.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug! Todo fue reconstruido y los adultos regresaron a la escuela, Ladybug y Jade Shell chocaron puños.

-/!Bien hecho!/- en ese momento llegaban los demás héroes y Melody se rió.

-Creo que llegamos un poco tarde.- todos suspiraron pero sonrieron de alivio.

El festival se llevó sin mayores problemas, Nino era la sensación como DJ y todos estaban felices, los kwamis estaban encima de ellos bailando y siguiendo el ritmo sin que nadie les viera.

-¡Disfruten de la siguiente mezcla!- dijo Nino antes de dejar un disco y tomarse unos minutos para descansar, Alya apareció y le abrazó.

-¡Eres fantástico!

-¿Me dices algo que ya sabía?

-Me refiero a lo de tu pelea, en serio Nino, eres genial.

-¿Estabas escondida?

-Obvio, pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie vea al misterioso guardián de Paris.

-Misterioso guardián… me gusta como suena.

-Y me quedaré con este video.

-Alya…- Allan se acerca a Nino y le da una botella de agua.

-Tus mezclas son buenas, toma, ups, ¿interrumpo?

-La verdad…- Alya se ríe y mira a Allan.

-Algo así, ¿o es que acaso a ti no te interrumpen cuando estas con tu novia?

-Wow, calma, en primera Aly no es mi novia y en segunda…- en ese momento se escucha la voz de Jizz.

-En segunda todavía no se le declara pero tiene una foto de ella en su cartera que adora y besa a cada rato.- dijo el kwami con la cartera de su portador en sus manitas y Allan se puso pálido, allí estaba la foto de una chica sonriendo, idéntica a Alya, pero con unas gafas oscuras encima de su cabeza, una blusa rosa y parecía que no estaba ni enterada del momento de la foto.

-¡Jizz! ¡Dame eso!- el kwami se rió y se fue volando con la cartera en mano.

Félix estaba afuera, no le gustaba que la gente se apretara a él, cuando escucha una leve tos y ve a Bridgette.

-Hola Félix. ¿No deberías estar dentro?

-No me apetece.- dijo con su usual tono.

-Oh… Félix, yo… me gustaría decirte que lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido. Desde tu padre hasta ahora. Y solo quiero que sepas que aunque me trates así por ser yo Ladybug, quiero decirte que no me rendiré.- él la mira por primera vez y nota que se veía que hacía un gran esfuerzo.- Yo sé que ahora no me verás como algo más, pero al menos… quisiera ser tu amiga.- se forma un silencio entre ambos y Félix desvía la vista hacia la ciudad.

-No creo que sea posible.- Bridgette aguantó las ganas de llorar pero sonrió.

-¡Aun así no me rendiré!- dijo con entusiasmo.- Bien, nos vemos.

-No… ¿No vas a ir a la mansión?

-No, prefiero quedarme con el maestro.- dijo antes de regresar al interior del edificio donde Marinette y Adrien vieron aquella escena, Bridgette se detuvo unos momentos y se tomó la cabeza, un leve mareo, ella suspiró y fue con sus amigos, Félix en cambio parecía imperturbable ante lo que acababa de pasar y Marinette vio a Adrien preocupada.

-¿Qué crees que pase entre ellos?

-No lo sé, pero espero que sea lo que sea puedan arreglarlo.- Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Bridgette pero solo duró unos segundos cuando aparece Allan y toma a Marinette y a Adrien de los hombros.

-¡Díganme que han visto una cosita brillante azul voladora pasar con una cartera!

-Eh…no.- respondió Marinette y Allan corrió de nuevo preguntándole lo mismo a Claude y Juliet que ésta última le daba una bolsa de golosinas a su novio algo apenada y cuando éstos negaron con la cabeza Allan parecía querer arrancarse los cabellos.

-¿Debemos ayudarlo?- preguntó Adrien y Félix que se había acercado responde.

-No, ya lo encontrará, después de la humillación pública.

-¡JIIIIIIZZ!- gritó Allan sin saber que su kwami estaba encima de las vigas con todos los kwamis bailando con la foto de la cartera al ritmo de la música dejando a su portador sufrir un rato.

…

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, gracias a los que me siguen y un gran abrazo donde quiera que estén. Las letras nos unen. Y por favor, nada de tomatazos, piedad. Y bueno, hasta la siguiente semana mis queridos lectores. Y agradezco a todos los que me dejan review y sin me falta uno por decir lo siento de corazón. Y bueno, sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Alejandra Darcy, darkdan-sama, Alexandra og, tsubasa23, Sameth, Neko2101998, Domino Blackburn –** Todos estamos de acuerdo que es un idiota, no importa cuánto lea o se haga el sabio, pero sí, es un idiota. Y bueno… van a odiar a Félix y lo van a amar, habrá veces que los voy a confundir pero esa es la idea XD Y sabremos más del porque los sentimientos de Félix hacia Bridgette. Pero nuestra pequeña Bridgette no se rendirá! XD

 **Andre16 –** En parte es cierto, más adelante se verá cómo pasaban las noches pero él no podría tampoco definirlo como una amistad como la que tiene con sus otros amigos, ya verás en los próximos capítulos. XD

 **Deidydbz –** Gracias por tu eterno apoyo XD

 **ZarcortFan25** – …Estas de broma? O.o Noooo! Que forma de matarme la ilusión con esos dos. T.T

 _Plagg: A mi también me gusto ver al zorro como perro, ¿no podríamos hacer lo mismo a Sain?_

¡NO!

 **Sou –** Gracias por tu eterno apoyo y me impresiono ver que tu que apoyas a esta pareja ahora escribieras eso… wow.

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** – Ya se entenderán los sentimientos de Félix pero no estás tan alejada, lo que eso sí, no puedo dar spoiler pero puedo decir que una parte de él no acepta que su loca acosadora sea su amada Ladybug.


	5. Problemas Dobles

**Gracias a todos por leerme, en serio me animan mucho XD y bueno, gracias por todo, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, y un aplauso en sserio a Thomas Astruc que debería retomar el proyecto PV, TODOS JUNTOS DIGAMOS SI AL PV! En fin, sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 5.

Problemas dobles.

El radiante sol de Paris prometía un buen día, toda la gente aprovechaba para salir y ese día Marinette no era la excepción, en su mano tenía una bolsa de croissants para Bridgette, caminó por las calles y dejó que el sol acariciara su rostro en aquellos rayos que comenzaban a brillar más a esa hora de la mañana.

-Hoy hace un excelente día, ¿no Tikki?

-Tienes razón, parece ser que nada podría arruinar este día.

-Bien, vamos con Brid y después vamos a ver a Adrien.

-Marinette, ¿estás preocupada por Bridgette?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Te escuché hablar con Adrien la otra vez, ustedes creen que tanto Bridgette como Félix tienen problemas.

-Bueno pues sí, no te mentiré que me es extraño ver como Bridgette es muy linda y Félix se comporte como todo un ogro con ella.

-Ya veo, solo recuerda, es bueno dar apoyo, pero no debes meterte en los asuntos de otros y menos si son privados.

-Tienes razón…- desvió un poco la mirada Marinette.- Además no sabemos si su mundo es igual que aquí, en que los Chat Noir y las Ladybug están destinados a…

-A estar juntos, lo sé. Pero eso ya sería cosa de ellos, recuerda Marinette, apoya pero no hagas el problema tuyo.- Marinette asiente y al fin al llegar a casa del maestro toca el timbre y después de escuchar a alguien caer de las escaleras Bridgette abre la puerta acomodando su cabello después de tan dura caída.

-Hola Mari.

-Hola Brid, te traje unos croissants.

-¡Gracias! Me salvas la vida, mi ingesta de azúcar decae y me mareo, pero ven, pasa, he estado trabajando.

-¿Trabajando?

-Aja, ¿no ves algo diferente?- preguntó Bridgette dando una sencilla vuelta y Marinette al verla nota un bolso parecido al suyo pero de color azul cielo.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- Bridgette sonríe y le muestra el bolso con detalle, tenía una B cursiva tejida de negro como la M de su bolso, pero lo que la había única era el dibujo de un gato negro que parecía ver el vuelo de una pequeña mariquita siendo el vuelo ilustrado en líneas entrecortadas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es preciosa, se nota el trabajo a mano.

-Gracias, y también, he estado haciendo otros trabajos, ¿quieres ver?

-¡Por supuesto!- Marinette y Bridgette subieron las escaleras, Marinette pensaba que le mostraría algún vestido o blusa, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver un mapa clavado en la pared con varios recortes de periódicos y algunos puntos de colores en el mapa.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Un mapa de ubicaciones, ¿ves? Marco los puntos donde los akumas aparecieron por primera vez e intento dar con centro, pero ha habido tan pocos ataques que aún no tengo nada y las pistas no me ayudan.- Marinette mira con atención los recortes de periódicos y hojas de internet, algunas unidas a líneas y otras solo pegadas donde no pudiesen estorbar a las otras.

-Es sorprendente que hagas esto, ¿pero por qué?

-Para averiguar la ubicación de Hawk Moth.- Bridgette mira a Marinette y baja los hombros.- Sé que no puedo ayudarles contra los akumas, ¡pero no me voy a desanimar!- dijo con una sonrisa.- Aunque ya no sea Ladybug puedo ayudarles aunque sea intentando dar con él. Mi amiga Aly me enseñó a hacer esto y funciona, una vez estuvo a punto de dar que yo era Ladybug, tuve que cambiar mis rutas de regreso a casa por semanas.- Marinette pone su mano en el hombro de Bridgette y sonríe.

-Algo que he aprendido es que ser Ladybug no necesariamente conlleva llevar una máscara puesta.- la de cabello largo no puede evitar sonreír y asentir.

-Gracias Marinette.- ambas sonríen hasta que Marinette capta algo más, una hoja con varios dibujos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Oh! ¡Este es mi plan para conquistar a Félix!- dice mostrándole los dibujos.- Primero intentaré ser su amiga, necesito que me tenga la confianza del mismo nivel que el de Allan, para eso necesito estar con él y poco a poco acercármele y luego invitarlo a salir COMO amigos, después de ser su amiga me convertiré en su mejor amiga, y ya por último después de conocernos, salir y llevarnos bien ¡me declararé! ¡Nos casaremos! ¡Tendremos dos niños y una niña y a la niña la llamaré Felicia! ¡Y viviremos en una hermosa casa con un bonito jardín!- Marinette le mira con grandes ojos y Tikki aguanta como puede la risa.

-Idéntica a ti.- Tikki se tapó la boca con ambas manitas para no estallar en risas.

-Ánimo Bridgette, yo sé que podrás hacerlo si te lo propones.- dijo Marinette contagiándose del ánimo de Bridgette.- Y sé quién nos puede ayudar también con esto.- señala el mapa y Bridgette sonríe ampliamente.

En la mansión Agreste Félix se encontraba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, era el único lugar que no le molestaban, al parecer nadie de allí iba seguido a leer y ese lugar se había transformado en una especie de fortaleza de la soledad. Pero no había escuchado entrar a la persona que ahora estaba detrás de él.

-Ese libro es uno de mis favoritos.- Félix se congelo ante la voz femenina, Allegra sonrió a Félix y se sentó a lado suyo con un libro en mano.- ¿Te importa si me quedo a leer?- parecía rígido y no le dirigió la vista a Arella.

-Para nada, ésta es su casa señora.- ella le sonrió, Félix ya no estaba leyendo aunque lo pareciera, el silencio entre ambos lectores debía ser cómodo pero para él era sofocante. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- Disculpe acabo de recordar algo, disfrute su lectura.

-Tú igual Félix.- le dijo con una leve sonrisa sabiendo que el chico la evitaba de alguna forma. Cuando Félix salió éste suspiró a lo bajo y al ir a su habitación se topó con Adrien.

-Hola Félix, ¿cómo estás?- Félix aqueró su ceja y miró a Adrien que parecía un poco nervioso.

-Por ahora bien.

-Qué bueno, oye quería saber si quisieras que alguna vez saliéramos, para poder hablar, ya sabes, siendo ambos Chat Noir…- Félix exhaló un profundo suspiró antes ver a Adrien.

-¿Qué quieres saber Adrien?

-P-Pues… los he estado viendo y pues me preocupa un poco tu relación con Brid.- Félix frunce ligeramente el ceño y se lleva el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te envió ella?

-¡NO! No ha dicho nada.- Félix baja los hombros y mira a Adrien con aquella misma expresión estoica de siempre.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-¿Por qué eres así con ella? Tan… frío y duro.

-Si no los has notado Bridgette puede arruinarle el humor a cualquiera.

-Parece una chica linda y entusiasta, no le veo nada malo.

-Bridgette es demasiado entusiasta.- dijo remarcando las últimas palabras con fastidio.- Hay una enorme diferencia entre tu novia y Bridgette.

-Tal vez haya diferencias pero no creo que sea tanto.

-¿Alguna vez ella te acoso?

-Pues… defínelo.- dijo recordando las fotos y el calendario aunque éste último es lo único que Marinette ha conservado pero más pequeño según verificó en sus visitas nocturnas.

-Que te invite a salir a todos lados.

-No tiene nada de malo.

-Te pregunta cada día cómo estás.

-Eso es dulce.

-Que tenga decenas de fotos pegadas en su cuarto.

-Te admira.- sonrió al recordar eso.

-Tu horario…

-Sí que quiere estar bien informada.- intentó que una sonrisa no apareciera pero era inútil.

-Que quiera un mechón de tu cabello.

-…Bien, eso no me lo esperaba.

-O que te espere fuera del baño para hacer una de sus miles de invitaciones ridículas.

-… ¿Afuera del baño?- bien aquello si sería algo incómodo, pero sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró a Félix.- Bien, lo admito, suena como una fanática muy dedicada, pero opino que no deberías tratarla con tanta rudeza. ¿Acaso no se llevaban bien cuando ella era Ladybug?

-Yo la amaba.- dijo como si nada y Adrien le miró sorprendido.- Pero me di cuenta quién era en realidad.

-Espera, ¿qué?- Adrien recordó cuando supo quién era Ladybug, Adrien casi se rompe la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Marinette, y el averiguar que era su lady fue un gran alivio pero al escuchar a Félix hablar así no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia por cómo lo decía de esa forma tan despectiva.- ¿Por qué?

-Como Ladybug es diferente, me enamoré de su determinación, de su espíritu libre, de su forma de ser pero Bridgette es… Bridgette.- respondió para no decir una palabra que sonara mal.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que no sientes absolutamente nada por Bridgette.- un leve silencio se hace entre ambos y Félix le mira directo a los ojos para que sus palabras pesaran más.

-No tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ella, si alguna vez sentí algo se esfumó cuando se reveló quién era la chica del antifaz.- Adrien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces no la amabas, solo era un capricho.- Félix pareció no darle importancia a sus palabras.

-Sea o no me ayudó a quitarme mi maldición.

-¿Maldición?- Félix miró por primera vez a Adrien con una ligera burla en sus ojos.

-Veo que en eso nos diferenciamos también, ¿ves mi anillo?

-Sí, es diferente al mío, se ve incluso más genial.

-Pues tiene una maldición.- dijo callando a Adrien que iba a seguir hablado de lo genial que se veía.- Supuestamente las Ladybug y los Chat Noir deben estar juntos, pero en mi opinión es una tontería provocada por esto. La maldición consta que tendrás mala suerte mientras tengas el anillo que, ah y no te lo puedes quitar, la única forma de quitarlo sería con un beso de amor de Ladybug.- Adrien permaneció en silencio mirando a Félix sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-Entonces…

-Entonces no siento nada por Bridgette, punto. Para mí es solo una loca acosadora. No te entrometas de más Adrien, es mejor así.- Félix se fue a su habitación mientras que ambos Plagg estaban en las escaleras sin ser vistos, el Plagg de Félix suspira y el otro le mira.

-Tu portador es un idiota.

-No tienes idea, es un dolor en el trasero y ahora sigue en esa etapa de negación, es desesperante.

-¿De verdad la ama?

-Es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y hay más implicado.

-Y yo que pensé que sufrí con Adrien.

-Tú tuviste suerte, pero…- el felino de cola más larga mira por donde se había ido su portador.- Me preocupa que haga una tontería.

-¿Una más grande?

-… Es capaz.- dijo suspirando.- Por eso prefiero el queso, no da problemas, no se queja y es perfecto.- el otro felino le toma del hombro y le mira con grandes ojos.

-Tú sí me entiendes.- ambos se miran con grandes ojos y se abrazan casi llorando.

-¡Somos unos incomprendidos!

-¡Hermanos de queso!- quienes miraban la escena eran Gabriel y Nooroo, el varón tenía una ceja arqueada, negó con la cabeza y desvió la vista a la carpeta que tenía en mano.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo.

-Le sugiero no intentarlo señor.- le recomendó Nooroo ignorando a ese par de locos.

Alya dio vuelta en su silla para mirar a Marinette con una amplia sonrisa.

-Chica, has venido con la persona correcta.- Alya dio otra vez la vuelta para pegar su vista en su computadora, Marinette se acercó para ver la pantalla.- De acuerdo con reportes los akumas aparecieron primero en éstas partes.- en el mapa que se mostraba en la computadora aparecen los puntos que la misma Bridgette había marcado.- Aunque no tengamos por el momento un lugar exacto, puedo decir que si Hawk Moth tiene una guarida sería por… esta zona.- dijo mostrando un gran cuadro rojo en la ciudad.

-Eso es mucho terreno.

-Lo sé Marinette, pero tampoco tenemos mucha información. Los akumas que han aparecido son muy pocos, tal vez pasando el tiempo podríamos dar con algo más sólido.

-No sé si tengamos tanto tiempo Alya…

-Lo sé, lo sé, intentaré sacar algunas cosas pero no será sencillo, estamos hablando de casi toda la ciudad de Paris.- Marinette suspira.- Pero ¡hey! La idea de Bridgette no es mala, solo debemos estar atentas ante cualquier ataque y en menos de lo que te imaginas tendremos la ubicación de Hawk Moth, por cierto, ¿y Brid?- ambas fueron a la sala de la casa y allí estaba Bridgette con las dos hermanas pequeñas de Alya.

-Y entonces lo vio, el pirata Barba Negra rió ante el capitán Flint. "¡Arg! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"- Bridgette hizo un ademan de tener una espada de verdad. "¡Te atraparé Barba Negra! ¡Malvado pirata!" "Ja, ja, ja, primero tendrás que alcanzarme y derrotarme capitán, y dile adiós a tu cofre porque nunca lo volverás a ver" Y así es como el capitán Flint comenzó su travesía intentando atrapar al malvado Barba Negra…-las dos niñas no le quitaban los ojos de encima y Alya se ríe a lo bajo para no distraerles en el relato.

-Brid es genial, es tan buena y gentil como tú.

-No, creo que Bridgette me gana en eso.

-No digas tonterías.- Marinette le sonríe a su amiga y luego mira a Bridgette que hacía movimientos de espadachín.

-Ella es tan buena que deseo que todo le salga bien… es una gran chica.- Alya abraza a su amiga.

-Como tú Marinette, como tú.- de repente suena una alarma de su celular y Alya abre los ojos.- Rayos, ¡se me había olvidado!- Alya toma su mochila y su celular.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Marinette algo confundida.

-Mrainette, ¿se te olvidó? Hoy develan las estatuas de Queen Bee y Vulpine.- la cara de Marinette dijo todo, el aire se le había atorado en la garganta.

-¡Lo había olvidado!

-/¿Queen Bee y Vulpine?/- preguntaron ambas niñas y se acercaron a su hermana.- /¿Podemos ir? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!/- Alya soltó un bufido.

-No lo sé, debo preguntar a mamá yo…

-Tranquila.- se acercó Bridgette.- Podemos ayudarte a cuidarlas, son niñas muy lindas después de todo.- Alya arqueó la ceja.

-No las conoces.- Alya aspiró y soltó el aire lentamente.- Está bien, pero llamaré a mamá para avisarle.

-/¡Viva!/- Marinette no puede evitar reírse y mira a Alya.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy para apoyarte.

-Gracias, a las dos.- dijo también viendo a Bridgette que le regresó la sonrisa.

En aquella habitación oscura las mariposas negras se mueven inquietas por la luz de colores que traspasa aquella ventana, la figura de Hawk Moth aparece entre las sombras y en las paredes y pocos muebles del lugar apenas se puede ver como las sombras se movían de un lugar a otro pero había una, quieta esperando su oportunidad. Hawk Moth sonrió y la sombra se acercó.

-¿Quieres una oportunidad? Bien, te la daré, y cumplirás con tu mayor deseo. Serás más fuerte, nadie te ganará, pero sabes qué quiero a cambio. El anillo de Black Cat debe ser mío cueste lo que cueste.- la sombra hace una reverencia, una de las oscuras mariposas vuela a mano de Hawk Moth volviéndose rojiza y vuela por la ventana junto con la sombra hacia su objetivo.

En el parque el escultor Theo Barbot se sentía un poco nervioso, la estatua estaba debajo de una lona y el alcalde pone su mano en el hombro al verlo tan nervioso.

-Tranquilo, llegarán.

-Eso espero, la primera develación no fue como esperaba, al menos espero que les guste mi trabajo.

-Ya verás que sí, has hecho un excelente trabajo.- en ese momento las chicas llegaron casi corriendo y recuperaron el aliento.

-Lo logramos…- dijo Alya mientras que Marinette y Bridgette tenían entre sus hombros a las pequeñas. Y justo cuando estaban mejor arribaron Queen Bee y Vulpine frente a toda la gente, la gente les aplaudió y ellos saludaron de vuelta, el alcalde les dio la mano y comenzó su discurso.

-El día de hoy me complace develar esta nueva estatua en honor a nuestros héroes que han dado todo por proteger esta hermosa ciudad de cualquier tipo de peligro...- en ese momento bajaron a las pequeñas de sus hombros que estaban más que complacidas de conocer a sus héroes favoritos.- Y es un honor para mí mostrar a todo el mundo ésta estatua hecha por el mismo artista que ha hecho la anterior de Ladybug y Chat Noir, Theo Barbot.- la gente aplaude y las pequeñas niñas avanzan un poco entre la gente siendo que Marinette y Bridgette intentaban atraparlas.- ¡Y aquí está!- el alcalde muestra con orgullo la estatua, Queen Bee estaba casi hincada, parecía lista para tirar algún proyectil con la cerbatana cerca de su boca y Vulpine estaba en una posición en la que parecía listo en irse sobre cualquier enemigo. Todos aplaudieron las estatuas y los héroes se acercaron a Theo agradeciendo el gran trabajo y en ese momento los gritos de emoción de dos niñas captaron la atención de ambos, las niñas pronto se prendaron de las piernas de los héroes y ellos no pudieron evitar sonreír al reconocer a sus amigas, Alya se acercó un poco apenada.

-¡Niñas! Lo siento…

-No pasa nada.- dijo Vulpine poniendo a una de las niñas sobre sus hombros.-Tú eres la dueña del Ladyblog, ¿no? Felicidades, nos encanta tu trabajo.- tuvieron que aguantar la risa ante ese juego de no conocerse pero a Alya le gustaba la buena publicidad que sus amigos daban.

-¡Gracias!- Queen Bee cargó a la otra niña que no tardó en abrazarse a su cuello.

-Gracias a todos por esta muestra de cariño, y pueden estar seguros que seguiremos protegiendo Paris y a sus ciudadanos.- dijo la abeja y todos les volvieron a aplaudir cuando llega una alerta a Alya, cuando la activa no puede creer lo que ve.

-No puede ser…

- **Aquí Nadja Chamack en la escena del crimen, en la joyería Boucheron ubicada en la famosa Plaza de Vendome ha ocurrido un robo sin precedente, han robado un valioso collar valuado en más de cinco millones de euros por el extraño diamante rosa que lo representa y el culpable de todo nada más y nada menos fue el héroe de Paris, Chat Noir**.- en ese momento Vulpine y Queen Bee bajaron a las niñas y vieron la noticia, aquí tenemos las imágenes. Se mostró la cámara de seguridad, allí Chat Noir activo su Cataclysm para deshacer el vidrio que protegía la valiosa gema y los policías que intentaron detenerlo terminaron en el suelo viendo como el felino huía llevándose el collar.- **Seguiremos informando acerca de este crimen que…** \- ambos héroes se fueron no sin antes darle una mirada a Marinette que entendió todo. Cuando se fueron saltando hacia una azotea Bridgette miró a Marinette.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurre?

-Sí, creo saberlo, pero si es quien creo tendremos problemas. ¿Pueden llamar a los demás?

-Lo haremos, tranquila.- respondió Alya antes de ver a su amiga irse.

En la mansión Agreste, Félix pasó a lado de Natalie que contestó el teléfono.

-¿Sí? Señorita Bridgette…- Félix se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

-Es para mí…- murmuró de mala gana cuando Natalie siguió con la llamada.

-En seguida le comunico con el joven Agreste, un momento.- dijo tomando el teléfono y mirando a Félix que apenas iba a alargar la mano para tomarlo.- Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está Adrien?- Félix se paralizó.

-Bridgette… ¿llama a Adrien?

-Al parecer es muy importante.- justo cuando iba a abrir la boca Adrien bajó las escaleras.

-Natalie, ¿pasa algo?

-Le buscan.- Adrien contestó el teléfono y Félix miró a Adrien hablar, ambos Plagg se acercaron y el Plagg de Félix se rió.

-Brid llamó a Adrien, vaya…

-¡Tsk! Como si me importase.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué esa cara?- Félix frunció el ceño y el grito de Adrien no pasó desapercibo para nadie.

-¡¿QUÉ ROBÉ QUÉ?!

Todos los héroes se reunieron en la Torre Eiffel, algunos mirando a Chat Noir no sabiendo qué decir.

-¡Que no he robado nada! ¡Dejen de verme así!

-Lo sabemos Chat.- dijo Bee y Vulpine sonríe.

-Aunque eres igualito al ladrón.- Chat gruñó a lo bajo y Ladybug interviene.

-Basta todos, es obvio que no es Chat. Y creo saber quién es. Hace mucho enfrentamos a un villano que se hacía pasar por él, se llama Copycat.- Kid Mime levanta la mano para hablar como si estuvieran en la escuela.

-Entonces es un tipo idéntico a Chat Noir, qué aburrido.

-Será fácil atraparlo entonces.- declaró Melody con una sonrisa pero Ladybug no compartió su entusiasmo.

-No se confíen, él es tan bueno como Chat Noir al momento de pelear, aunque ahora no sé cómo esté ahora, en el robo usó su Cataclysm y él como Chat tenía un límite de tiempo.- Chat Noir sonrió.

-Tal vez se debilitó, no será difícil encontrarlo my lady.

-Tal vez pero no se confíen, deben estar alertas.- todos asintieron y se separaron en grupos. Ladybug y Chat Noir con cuidado de no ser vistos miraban por sobre las azoteas, Black Cat y Mercury intentaban pasar también desapercibidos, Kid Mime y Melody miraron la plaza y después se fueron, y en el caso de Queen Bee y Vulpine fue lo mismo hasta que Bee se detuvo al contemplar un lugar.

-Oh, adoro el barrio latino. Es tan lleno de vida y genialidad, Nathaniel me trajo aquí un día y cada vez que puedo me gusta venir.- Vulpine sonríe y mira el lugar.

-Tal vez después de esto te invite a dar una vuelta por aquí.

-¿U-Una cita? C-Claro…- él sonríe al verla así, adoraba ver esa faceta tímida, entonces vio no muy lejos una tienda y sonrió.

-Espera aquí, no tardo.

-Por favor no lo hagas, debemos seguir buscando a Copycat.

-No tardare, lo prometo.- sonrió y se fue, cuando ella dio la vuelta no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sintió la mano de su novio en su hombro.

-Eso fue rápido.

-¿Qué te digo? Soy rápido.

-¿Y qué fuiste a hacer?

-Te tengo un regalo.

-¿A sí?- ella sonrió.- ¿Qué es?

-Cierra los ojos.- ella cerró los ojos cuando siente un duro golpe en su pecho que la lanza contra unas chimeneas, al darse cuenta ve a Vulpine que le había dado una patada.

-¿V-Vulpine?- el zorro sonrió de una manera torcida y fue contra la abeja, ella le esquivó el golpe con sus brazaletes, él la atacó y lanzó su escudo, ella le esquivó y cuando el escudo venía de regreso Vulpine lo toma en el aire y la intenta golpear con este pero ella se desliza por sobre un techo inclinado y al quedar colgando de la canaleta del techo da un salto y cae de nuevo encima del techo. Mira para todos lados al no verle cuando siente una mano en su hombro nuevamente pero esta vez la toma y la tuerce poniéndola tras la espalda del zorro.

-¡Auch!

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó firme y torció más el brazo.

-¿Q-Qué? Abejita…

-Responde.- dijo entre dientes y Vulpine la mira.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Soy yo… ¡auch! Perdón la tardanza pero te compré un chocolate y…

-… -ella le suelta pero retrocede un par de pasos.

-¿Bee?

-¿Cómo me llamas usualmente?

-¿Qué?

-Mi apodo, el apodo que me das y que dices que eso soy para ti, ¿cuál es?

-Mi ángel…- ella sintió que le quitaba un peso de encima y se lanzó a sus brazos sorprendiendo a Vulpine que tiró los dos chocolates que tenía en su mano.

-¿Bee?

No muy lejos de allí Black Cat estaba con Mercury y suspira.

-Nada aún, ¿Cómo se nos puede escapar alguien vestido de gato?

-¿Lo preguntas tú?- le miró Mercury con una expresión divertida y Black Cat sonríe de lado.

-Perdona pero hay una gran diferencia entre él y yo, yo me veo más fabuloso.- Mercury no puede evitar reírse, vaya que su amigo cambiaba de actitud radicalmente más le pareció ver algo moverse bajo ellos.

-Voy a ver alago, no tardo.

-¿Tu tardar? Eres el chico más rápido de todos.- Mercury no respondió pero bajo de la azotea, cuando Black Cat miró la ciudad no pudo evitar suspirar y al darse la vuelta ve a Mercury un segundo antes de recibir un buen golpe que lo lanzó a dos calles. Da una vuelta en el aire y recupera algo de equilibro para ver a Mercury frente a él.- ¿Mercury?

-Sorpresa, ¿qué tan rápido eres?- Mercury corrió alrededor de él, Black Cat utilizó su bastón y lo estiró alejándose de él, pero no por mucho, el chico era rápido así que sin decir nada más atoró su bastón sobre uno de los techos y tomó impulso golpeando a Mercury que cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

-¿Black?- al voltear ve a Mercury cerca de él y de nuevo al ver al otro este corre lejos de ellos.- Que rayos…

-Tenemos un problema.

Ladybug suspiró, no había rastro de ningún gato y empezaba a sentirse agobiada.

-¿Dónde estará?

-Tranquila my lady, lo encontraremos.

-Pero mientras no lo hacemos está ensuciando tu nombre, no podemos dejar que haga eso.

-¡Awww! My lady se preocupa por mí.

-Es obvio, soy tu novia.- dijo rodando los ojos pero él se rió y le abrazó.

-Te mereces una recompensa, espera.

-¡Chat!- pero el felino se fue, ella suspiró y se cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.- Este gato es increíble.

-No tan increíble como tú.- Al abrir los ojos vio a Chat Noir con una rosa en su mano. Ella sonrió y la tomó.

-Es preciosa, pero no tenemos tiempo, Copycat puede hacer de las suyas si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo y…- de repente Chat Noir la toma de la cintura y posa su dedo índice en sus labios para hacerla callar.

-Ya le atraparemos my lady, por lo que podemos tomarnos un minuto.- acarició con su garra su mejilla y ella sonrió.

-Chat no hay tiempo para…

-Solo un beso my lady, nada más.- sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, el beso iba a ser dulce pero lo que Ladybug no esperó fue ver algo golpear a su compañero y lanzarlo lejos de ella. El bastón de Chat regresó a la normalidad y apuntó al falso furioso.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-¿Chat?

-¡Él es el falso Ladybug! No le hagas caso.

-Princesa…- dijo el otro que le miró desapareciendo la ira de su rostro y de inmediato ella miró al gato que quiso besarla molesta.

-¡No tan rápido Copycat!- el felino se sintió contrariado, éste intentó correr y el yoyo estuvo a punto de atrapar su pie pero interpuso su bastón lanzando el yoyo de regreso a su dueña, Chat Noir fue sobre de él con el bastón poniéndose encima suyo, Chat Noir estaba furioso, pero su ira desapareció cuando vio una miasma oscura cubrir a su doble y este ahora era Queen Bee, ella le sonrió de lado, se deslizó bajo de él y con su cerbatana disparó varios proyectiles de polen haciendo que el felino se cubriera la cara y así aprovechando de tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo sobre Ladybug que apenas pudo atraparle y así desaparecer.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé pero se transformó en Bee, eso no lo podía hacer antes.

-Es obvio que sus poderes son más grandes, aunque nunca pensé que se transformara en…

-¿Nuestra amiga? Pues si lo ha hecho quién sabe en quién más pueda transformarse.

-Y pasar desapercibido entre todos, debemos llamar a los demás.

No tardaron en reunirse cerca de la torre, pero el ambiente era diferente y al llegar Ladybug y Chat Noir estos notaron la tensión que había.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Ladybug y Vulpine con su escudo pone la pantalla de este.

-Míralo tú misma.- allí puede ver las noticias.

- **Hoy es un día negro para Paris, ya que las personas que han jurado protegernos han hecho destrozos a lo largo de la metrópoli, desde daños a propiedad hasta robos**.- se muestran imágenes de Melody destrozando cristales con su flauta, Kid Mime destrozando semáforos y deteniendo a media ciudad hasta de Chat Noir rompiendo panorámicos.- **El alcalde acaba de lanzar un comunicado.**

- **Ciudadanos de Paris, no podemos permitir esto, y con toda la pena que siento debo dar orden que nadie está sobre la ley, es indispensable que todos los enmascarados sean atrapados sin excepciones. Esto es una gran pena para Paris**.- Vulpine quita el video y Chat Noir se adelanta.

-¡Pero no hemos hecho nada!

-Pero eso no lo saben Chat.- dijo Ladybug y miró a todos.

-Bien, puesto que esto está a este punto, debemos hacer algo para que nos distingamos del falso.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que el falso no está aquí?- preguntó Melody y todos se miraron.- Chat Noir sonrió.

-Puedo decir que no me he separado de mi bichito.- Ladybug suspiró.

-Él es el verdadero, y yo por mi parte puedo decir que soy la verdadera, puedo probarlo diciendo que me gusta la moda.- Vulpine suspira.

-Yo solo diré que este zorro conoce a alguien adicto a las papas.

-Yo puedo decir que amo leer y hornear.- contestó Bee y el equipo Quantic se miró, no podían quitar sus identidades pero no se conocían todos a un nivel tan íntimo.

-Bueno nosotros…- intentó hablar Kid Mime y Mercury sonríe.

-Creo que hay alguien que puede decir quien es quien.- en poco tenían a Bridgette en video conferencia que estaba aún con Alya.

 _-¿Qué? Vaya, qué dilema, pero está bien, ayudaré._

-¿Dónde estás Brid?- preguntó Ladybug.

- _Estoy con Alya cerca del Louvre, estamos contentando a sus hermanitas porque están algo molestas por lo ocurrido de que ustedes son "villanos". Pero vamos a ver si puedo ayudar. Veamos, ¿pasatiempo favorito de Kid Mime?_

-Sencillo, ver películas.

- _Correcto, Melody, ¿qué otro instrumento te gusta aparte de la flauta?_

-El Chelo.

- _Bien. Mercury, ¿comida favorita?_

-Italiana, mientras más queso mejor.

 _-Y por último Black Cat… ammm… Bu-Bueno._ \- ella intentó pensar en algo, se mordió el labio inferior y miró a la pantalla.- _Cu-Cuando se te rompieron los pantalones aquella vez en clase, ¿qué ropa interior usabas?_ \- el felino se sonrojó de golpe.

-¡No voy a decir eso!- todos los chicos parecían querer írsele encima por creer que tal vez era el falso, Black Cat gruñó a lo bajo y contestó.

-Roja… y negra.- no iba a decir que era con puntos negros, aquello sería vergonzoso.

- _E-Es él_.- dijo ella igualmente sonrojada hasta que al fin todos se sienten aliviados y miran el celular.

-Gracias Bridgette, estamos en un lío.- le dijo Ladybug y Bridgette baja los hombros.

- _Lo sé, Alya y yo estamos al tanto de todo lo que supuestamente han hecho, parece que tuviese sus poderes._

-O sea una perfecta copia.- se quejó Kid Mime y Bridgette arquea la ceja.

- _No del todo, puede que tenga sus poderes pero no creo que sea perfecta. Y si lo fuera ustedes tienen la mismas posibilidades de atraparle como él a ustedes._

-Vaya, Brid…- Melody se sorprendió de lo que dijo su amiga y Brid sonríe nerviosa.

- _Estar con el maestro tiene su lado bueno_.- justo en ese momento un helicóptero está cerca de ellos, de inmediato abajo ven a la policía que los estaban esperando para arrestarlos, pareciera que toda la policía de Paris estaba allí expresamente por ellos.

-¡Atención! ¡En nombre de Paris están arrestados!- comunicó con un altavoz el teniente Roger y todos se miraron entre sí.- ¡Ríndanse ahora!

-¡Pero somos inocentes!- intentó hablar Ladybug pero pareciera que no iba a dar resultado.

-¡Exijo un abogado!- gritó Chat Noir y todos salieron huyendo siendo seguidos por la policía y el helicóptero.

-¡Un abogado! ¿En serio?- le miró furioso Vulpine y Chat Noir mira detrás.

-No aguantan una broma.- todos saltaron y esquivaron el helicóptero, y Ladybug miró por las calles.

-¡Por aquí!- todos le siguieron y entraron al subterráneo, un poco después todos salieron del otro lado de la calle como civiles y la policía entró en el sitio, todos tomaron aire y los kwamis igual.

-Qué dilema.- se quejó Harmoony y Mimme suspira.

-No use mis poderes y estoy cansado.

-No te quejes Mimme.- le reprendió Jean Claude y Marinette suspira.

-Pero tenemos un problema, hasta que no atrapemos a Copycat los ciudadanos seguirán pensando lo peor de nosotros.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Allan y de inmediato responde Juliet.

-Solo hay que esperar.- Jean Claude lanza un bufido.

-¿Es broma?- Félix lo piensa y baja los hombros.

-Me temo que es lo único que podemos hacer, busca desacreditarnos, si vamos a buscarlo podríamos toparnos con la policía.

-¿Y cómo lo venceremos si tiene nuestras habilidades?- preguntó Claude y entonces Adrien al pensarlo mira a Marinette.

-Tal vez tenga nuestra habilidades pero…

-También nuestras debilidades.- respondió ella y miró a todos.- ¡Ya sé cómo vencerle!

Bridgette estaba con Alya y sus hermanas cerca del Louvre, la joven suspiró y miró a Alya que estaba controlando a sus hermanas que gritaban que era IMPOSIBLE que los héroes hicieran tales males.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya verán que todo se solucionará y mientras cómanse los helados.- las hermanas obedecieron y cuando Brid se le acercó ambas hablaron en voz baja.- ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, solo espero que estén bien.

-Tranquila, lo solucionarán.- Bridgette asiente, ese sentimiento de impotencia se sentía cada vez más fuerte cada vez que un akuma aparecía pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. De repente nota algo, una oscura sombra cerca de ellos sobre los techos del Louvre.

-Alya llama a Marinette. Que vengan al museo.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo.- dijo antes de ir al museo corriendo.

Todos estaban esperando alguna señal y su señal llegó por el celular de Marinette.

-¿Alya?

- _Al parecer su copión está queriendo expandir si colección de arte. Dense prisa o lo perderán._

-Entendido, ¿y Bridgette?

-Bueno…- no pudo responder y en ese momento Félix se da un golpe en la frente.

-No me digas…- dijo entre dientes molesto.

Bridgette buscó alrededor y la gente al parecer no se había dado cuenta del intruso, ella pasó por los diferentes pasillos hasta que escuchó gritos, al ir a ver se sorprendió de ver a Black Cat tomando la Mona Lisa, ya un par de guardias de seguridad estaban sobre de él pero el felino los esquivó ágilmente.

-Lo siento, esta obra ahora pertenece al felino de Paris.- iba a irse cuando unos barrotes le cortan el camino, Bridgette había activado el sistema de seguridad y miró al felino.

-Pésimo chiste copia barata.

-Miau, veo que alguien ha podido ver tras de mi máscara, pero creo que te salta un detalle. ¡Cataclysm!- deshizo los barrotes y Bridgette retrocedió.- Y ahora querida, me vas a decir cómo fue que…- antes de tocarla es golpeado por un largo bastón que lo hizo retroceder, las pocas personas y los dos guardias se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Black Cat, otra vez, frente a la chica.

-Los gatos ladrones como tú no deben acercarse a las princesas y mucho menos tocarlas.- Bridgette abrió grandemente los ojos y éste le miró de reojo antes de aclarar su garganta y mirarla.- Mejor vaya a esconderse señorita.- dijo intentando esconder su tono de molestia.

-Claro…- dijo con una sonrisa tiesa antes de esconderse tras una columna.- Está molesto…- cuando ella se escondió Copycat miró a Black Cat y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Te comieron la lengua?

-¿A mí? Creo que te confundes. Y purr supuesto que este gato va a hacer que te arrepientas por todo.- dijo mostrando sus garras y el otro solo rió.

-Ya lo veremos.- éste fue contra Black Cat, ambos peleando con su bastón y con sus garras, Black Cat estuvo a punto de ser arañado en su rostro pero se inclinó hacia atrás y aprovechó para apoyar sus brazos y darle una patada que lo lanzó lejos de él, cuando iba a por él con su bastón éste topo contra el escudo de Vulpine, se había transformado y cubierto el ataque.

-Te tengo.- dijo Black Cat con una amplia sonrisa y no fue el único en ver ese cambio, los pocos civiles y los guardias que estaban allí lo vieron y algunos grababan con su celular. Al darse cuenta de su error éste corrió hacia uno de los pasillos y Black Cat con su bastón avisó a los otros.- Todo suyo, chicos.- mientras el zorro iba a escapar por una ventana del techo el sonido de la flauta de Melody lo hace retroceder y bajar, al verla ella sonríe y el zorro activa su Ilusoire Fire para despistarla con otros Vulpine pero ella con el sonido de su flauta deshace las copias y el verdadero se cubre las orejas para transformarse en Mercury y salir corriendo por uno de los pasillos donde Bee ya le esperaba.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- Mercury chocó contra la burbuja y rebotó hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde Kid Mime aparecía y fue contra él, pero la copia reaccionó y se deslizó bajo de él para transformarse en Ladybug y usar su yoyo intentar escapar pero se topó con una reja y Vulpine y Mercury juntos, al creer que era una ilusión fue contra ésta pero tras la ilusión los barrotes de seguridad habían sido activados y chocó contra éstos.

-Eso sí no te lo perdono, transformarte en my lady. No tendré piedad.- dijo Chat Noir que estaba con Black Cat y atrás de ellos Ladybug cierra el pasillo con los tres gatos dentro impidiendo que escaparan, la copia se transformó de nuevo en Black Cat.

-¿Por qué no me quieres Ladybug? Soy mucho mejor que esos inútiles compañeros tuyos, juntos haríamos grandes cosas.

-Nunca podría estar con un mentiroso como tú, y no te perdono que intentases dañar a mis amigos.

-Soy mucho mejor que ellos.

-Te equivocas, ellos son mejores porque conocen sus propias debilidades y fortalezas, tú en cambio confías demasiado en su poder y solo buscas dañar a otros.- Copycat gruñó y Chat Noir y Black Cat fueron contra de él, los tres eran muy buenos y hasta se confundían un poco con ambos Black Cat pero ambos felinos tenían muy bien visto a su objetivo hasta que este se transformó en Queen Bee y volvió a disparar su polen nublando la vista de todos que ya se habían reunido en diferentes lados del pasillo, Brid se acercó y Chat Noir se apoyó en los barrotes. Kid Mime usó una ilusión de abanico y el polen desapareció mostrando de nuevo a ambos Black Cat.

-¿Quién es el verdadero?- preguntó Mercury y ambos gatos se miraron y miraron a los demás.

-/¡Yo soy el gato verdadero!/- dijeron al mismo tiempo y Ladybug miró a Bridgette que vio como ambos gatos se iban uno contra el otro.

-No sé a quién atacar.- dijo Chat Noir confundido.

-Bridgette, ¿puedes identificarlo?- preguntó Ladybug.

-N-No lo sé, necesito que respondan mis preguntas pero…

-¡Bridgette soy yo!- dijo uno de los felinos antes de que el otro se le fuera encima y quedara sobre de él.

-Brid, soy yo.- de inmediato la chica de coletas reaccionó y apuntó a uno de los gatos.

-¡Él es el falso!- dijo señalando al que estaba sobre Black Cat, el falso gruñe y el verdadero con una patada doble lo lanza sobre los barrotes pero éste usa sus garras para no ir sobre de éstos y que los atraparan los héroes que le esperaban y fue contra Black Cat confundiéndose de nuevo.

-Esto es un cuento de no acabar.- dijo Chat Noir y Ladybug tomó su yoyo.

-¡Lucky Charm!- para sorpresa de todos cayó una almohada en sus manos.- ¿Y esto?- Bridgette supo de inmediato qué era, Ladybug notó algo en su mirada, miró la almohada, la chaqueta de Bridgette y el bastón de Chat Noir y lanzó la almohada sobre ambos gatos peleoneros.- ¡Chat Noir tu bastón!

-¡Allá va!- lanzó su bastón y desgarró la almohada, cuando se rompió un montón de plumas cayeron sobre ambos gatos y de inmediato Black Cat comenzó a estornudar como loco.

-¡Achoo! ¡Achoo! ¡ACHOO!- el otro no supo qué hacer hasta que Chat Noir le golpea y lo pone en los barrotes donde Vulpine y Mercury lo agarraron con fuerza de los brazos, Chat Noir tenía sobre su cara la chaqueta de Bridgette impidiendo así estornudar. Se acercó y sacó de la chaqueta del akuma la fotografía y la rompió liberando la mariposa y así desapareciendo Copycat.

-Todo tuyo my lady.

-Gracias minou.- dijo estirando el hilo de su yoyo.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- Ladybug lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! Te tengo.- atrapó la mariposa oscura y la liberó purificada.- Adiós pequeña mariposa, ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó los restos de la almohada y pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, incluyendo los objetos robados. Cuando la mariposa se fue abos gatos fueron liberados Black Cat seguía estornudando.

-Creo que… ¡achoo! Debieron haber pensado en otra forma de... ¡achoo! De…- Bridgette le tiende un pañuelo que él toma sin rechistar y se suena la nariz haciendo reír a Bridgette.

-Salud.

-Gracias…- respondió llevándose el pañuelo a la nariz y sonándose otra vez de forma sonora.

Esa misma tarde el alcalde estaba dando otro comunicado gracias a las pruebas aportadas por el sistema de seguridad del museo y las grabaciones de los civiles.

- **Ofrezco una disculpa a nuestros héroes, que bien no merecían este trato de nuestra parte. Prometo que de aquí en adelante ofreceremos un mayor apoyo hacia ellos y nuestra confianza no…-** apagan el televisor del cuarto de Adrien y todos sonríen complacidos.

-Y quedamos libres de culpa.- declaró Claude y los kwamis aparecen siendo Plagg el primero en hablar.

-Me alegro, si Adrien hubiese ido a prisión ¿cómo me daría mi queso?

-¿Solo piensas en el queso gato?- preguntó Sain y Plagg contesta.

-¿Hay algo más importante saco de pulgas?

-¡A quién le dices…!- se le lanzó encima y Breezy suspira.

-Yo me alegro porque Juliet no tendrá que usar esos horrorosos trajes de prisión.

-¿Ella solo piensa en la ropa?- preguntó Harmoony y Tikki se ríe a lo bajo.

-No, también en maquillaje.- los portadores se ríen y Adrien y Claude separan a sus kwamis. Marinette tenía a Tikki en su hombro comiendo una galleta y al ver lo tarde que era se levanta de lado de Adrien.

-Debo irme, mis padres estarán preocupados.

-¿Te acompaño Marinette?

-Tranquilo, me iré con Brid, Claude y Juliet. Nos vemos mañana chaton.- le da un beso en la mejilla y Adrien sonríe sintiéndose en el cielo.- ¿Nos vamos?- todos ya se iban cuando Félix se acerca a Bridgette ya estando en la puerta.

-Bridgette, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Bridgette sonríe emocionada e iba a gritar pero se controla con todas sus fuerzas.

-C-Claro Félix.- ambos van a la biblioteca, allí Félix mira a Bridgette que parecía moverse algo ansiosa como si quisiera abrazarle.- ¿Q-Qué quieres hablar?

-Cuando peleaba con Copycat, me reconociste sin siquiera preguntarme nada, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Oh… bueno.- ella bajó la mirada con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Nunca me has llamado Brid, siempre es Bridgette y cuando eras Chat Noir, princesa.- Félix intenta recordar alguna vez que le hubiese llamado así pero no logra hacerlo.- Hoy… me gustó que me llamases princesa otra vez, fue bueno recordar viejos tiempos.- Félix no dijo nada y Bridgette quiso abrazarle, decirle lo feliz que estaba pero se controló.- Debo irme, nos vemos Félix.- Bridgette se fue y sacó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Cuando se fue Félix miró por la ventana de la biblioteca, en poco la puerta de la habitación se vuelve a abrir y se tensa al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Día duro?- al voltear ve a la señora Agreste con una sonrisa.- Supe lo que pasó.

-Todo terminó bien.- dijo bajando la mirada y ella se acercó a él poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Me alegro mucho, sabes, si necesitas alguna vez alguna cosa o necesitas hablar con alguien soy toda oídos.- al no haber respuesta de Félix ella da media vuelta.- Descansa Félix.

-Señora Agreste… gracias.- ella le sonríe dulcemente, era un dulce momento hasta que aparece Plagg.

-Si de pedir cosas estamos quiero un camembert.

-Plagg.- Félix le miró de mala manera y Arella rió a lo bajo.

-¿Qué? Tú no me das de comer, ¡Mírame! Estoy hasta los huesos.

-Te comiste un queso llegando.

-¡Eso fue hace horas!

-¡Plagg!- justo afuera de la biblioteca de la casa Adrien estaba escuchando todo, sonrió al escuchar las quejas de ese Plagg y miró al suyo que volaba cerca de él.

-¿Crees que tengo que acercarme a Félix?

-Es tú decisión, pero ese chico será un reto si aceptas tratar con él. Y ya que me acuerdo, quiero mi queso también.- Adrien iba a decir algo cuando un escándalo se escucha dentro, Arella sale y cierra la puerta, Peek que estaba en su hombro vuela y pasa su manita por su frente.

-Fiuuu, salimos a tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa adentro?- preguntó Adrien, Arella sonríe y le guiña el ojo.

-Digamos que tienen mucho que entenderse entre portador y kwami.- la puerta se abre y sale volando Plagg riéndose de su portador que le lanzó un libro desde la biblioteca mostrando el buen brazo que tenía Félix. Esa interrupción no se la perdonaría, ya buscaría la forma de hacérselo pagar.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, hola a todos, gracias por su apoyo y debo dar un anuncio, el próximo capítulo será más pronto de lo esperado ya que para cumplir mi cuota de los 26 capítulos antes de la fecha de estreno debo adelantar entre semana uno que otro capítulo, pero no se preocupen, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para darles capítulo también el domingo sino el lunes a más tardar.**

 **Y bueno, gracias por sus reviews, espero les haya gustado, acepto pizzas e imágenes de Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir X3 por favor nada de golpes. Y bueno qué más decir, dejen review, y en serio gracias, gracias por hacerme reír XD**

 _Plagg: Y gracias por el queso._

 **¿No vas a aprender el nombre de quienes te mandan queso?**

 _Plagg: Me dan queso como quiera._

 ***Suspiro* Trágame tierra. Bueno, gracias por sus quesos. Y bien, sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Forever MK NH:** Cuando los kwamis hacen bullying XD

 **Tsubasa23:** Ok, debo decirlo, se sabrá qué pasó con Nathaniel y Chloe en el festival pero después, solo diré que el chico terminó con los labios hinchados.

 **Darkdan-sama** : Ammm los celos de Félix, bueno, pues te diré… en serio, va a arder Troya.

 **Alejandra Darcy, Funka1999, Alexanda og, Sameth, andre16, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Mikan2005:** Lo sé, todos están enojados con Félix pero les juro que tendrá su merecido a futuro. Y agradezco lo del apoyo ante los kwamis de los quantic y solo para ustedes pasará algo especial con ellos, pero más adelante.

 **Solitario196:** Y no te equivocas con lo del mareo, en serio será grave.

 **Neko2101998, sou, nagora** : Bueno pues los labios del tomate sufrieron ese día pero le gusto XD y qué decir, démosle un gran apoyo a Bridgette, y bueno, Nino es una parte fundamental también del equipo y tendrá un poco más de participación. Y ver al Plagg de Félix coquetar… nagora déjame lo pienso. Y en serio, Félix pagará por todo.


	6. ¡A cocinar!

**Gracias por su apoyo, y demos un aplauso a Thomas Astruc por esta gran serie y compañía, oh y gracias por los web episodios, los amo aunque estén cortitos TwT gracias! Y bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, el villano no es secreto al leer el título y bueno, sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 6.

¡A cocinar!

Ese iba a ser un día especial para Marinette y estaba feliz de tener la ayuda de Adrien para lo que tenía que hacer ese día, hubiese pasado por una cita aunque no se esperó que alguien más estuviera con ellos.

-Muchas gracias Adrien por ayudarme con mi tío, él llamó y pidió ayuda de nuevo con el francés.- dijo sentada a lado de su novio en el auto de éste.

-No me molesta Marinette, al contrario, la última vez me gustó mucho ayudar a tu tío.

-Y… Félix, ¿estás bien?- preguntó al rubio que estaba a lado de ellos, éste parecía malhumorado.

-Estoy bien, aunque no sé por qué Adrien insistió en que viniera. Soy un experto en chino y no necesita de mí.- Adrien le mira y sonríe de forma felina.

-Porque mamá me pidió que te sacara y en serio lo necesitas.

-¿Lo necesita?- preguntó Marinette confundida y Adrien es quien responde.

-Desde que llegó a la mansión las únicas actividades que hace es leer, esgrima y estudiar, no sale para nada, es un gato hogareño y flojo.- Félix le mira de mala gana y escucha las risas de los kwami.

-No soy flojo, si fuera alguien perezoso sería como Plagg, ellos sí son gatos flojos.

-/¡Oye!/- se indignaron ambos gatos que se volvieron a esconder pronto.

-¿Y los demás del equipo Quantic?- preguntó Marinette y Félix solo mueve los hombros.

-Salieron.- Adrien es quien responde de forma más completa.

-Querían conocer más la ciudad y Claude, Juliet y Nino se ofrecieron a darles un pequeño tour, por eso no han venido hoy, ¿y Bridgette?

-Oh, ella dijo que iba a salir con el maestro a alguna parte, pero ni ella sabía a donde.

-Vaya, debe ser algo importante.

-Eso creo, Bridgette se siente un poco mal al no poder ayudarnos como quisiera.- miró a Félix de reojo que parecía no inmutarse, ella frunció el ceño.- ¡Y le vendría bien hablar más con sus amigos!- Félix pareció no haber escuchado y Marinette sintió deseos de gritar pero ya habían llegado a la panadería y entraron.- Mi tío se pondrá muy feliz de verte Adri…en.- su voz se cortó al ver en la sala de su casa a sus padres, su tío y al maestro Fu con Bridgette que parecía un tanto nerviosa, tanto Adrien como Félix miraron la curiosa escena.

-¡Oh! Marinette.- la señora Sabine sonrió a su hija.- Ven hija, quiero que conozcas a alguien.- Marinette rió nerviosa y se acercó hasta quedar enfrente al maestro.- Mira Marinette, él es tu tío abuelo.

-¡¿Mi qué?!

-Sí, lo sé, y ella es tu prima segunda.

-Ho-Hola…- saludó Bridgette con aun sonrisa tiesa y Marinette respondió igual.

-¿Mi tío abuelo?- preguntó Marinette y el maestro respondió.

-Soy el primo segundo de la cuñada del padre de tu madre, es un placer conocerte. Me llamo Fu. Y ella es mi nieta Bridgette.- Marinette no supo cómo reaccionar, tenía un ligero tic en el ojo e intentaba abrir la boca pero no salía sonido alguno.

-Oh, vaya, yo…

-¡Pero si son idénticas!- dijo el padre con una enorme sonrisa.- Es obvio que somos familia, ¿y quién hubiera dicho que estábamos tan cerca uno del otro? En serio hija, cuando vi a prima pensé que te veía a ti. Vamos dense un abrazo.- ambas chicas se vieron y se abrazaron y Bridgette no pudo evitar susurrar.

-Los siento, no tenía idea.

-Estás loca, es perfecto.- Bridgette le miró confundida y Marinette la miró con una sonrisa, quizás Bridgette no era su prima pero sería genial pasar más tiempo con ella. Entonces el tío de Marinette habla en su idioma y el maestro le contesta, ambos sonrieron.

-Eh, ¿qué dijeron?- Adrien es quien contesta.

-Dijeron que ustedes dos no solo se parecen sino que es obvio que se llevarán muy bien.- ambas sonríen con más confianza.

-Oh cielos…- la madre de Marinette miró el reloj.- Se les va a hacer tarde para el concurso.

-¡Oh cierto! Mamá, esto… él es Félix, es primo de Adrien y vendrá con nosotros.

-¡Un placer muchacho!- el señor Dupain le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi le hace irse hacia delante.

-El gusto es mío señor.- Bridgette se tuvo que aguantar la risa y Adrien le sonríe igual dándole un leve codazo entre las costillas.

-¡Oh! Entonces Bridgette puede hacerles compañía y así se van conociendo.- sugirió la señora Cheng y ambas chicas se miran emocionadas.

-¡Por supuesto mamá! Vamos, Brid.

-Te sigo Mari.- ambas salieron del cuarto y los padres de Marinette se quedaron a hablar con el maestro que vio a ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

Las sombras se movían de un lugar a otro en la habitación, las mariposas oscuras aletearon ante la luz que entraba al ventanal del colores, Hawk Moth escondido entre las sombras miró una de las sombras que parecía sentada en el suelo, hasta que nota la mirada de su maestro y se levanta.

-Sientes que tu oportunidad ha llegado, pero no me decepciones, cumple tu objetivo, sé el mejor, y no olvides el anillo de Black Cat, lo quiero no importando el precio a pagar.- la mariposa oscura se vuelve rojiza en su mano y esta vuela fuera del lugar siendo seguida por la sombra.- Siembra el miedo y el pánico, mientras más mejor…- Hawk Moth se ríe en la oscuridad de la habitación haciendo que las mariposas vuelen por doquier.

Fue difícil, pero consiguieron caber en el auto, Bridgette decidió ir al frente mientras que Marinette iba sobre las piernas de Adrien algo apenada y el tío de Marinette vio a ambos jóvenes, hizo una pregunta en su idioma y Adrien contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te preguntó?

-Preguntó si somos novios, solo se lo he afirmado.- el chef habló de nuevo y Adrien se sonrojó pero contestó.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ammm…- quien contesta es Félix al ver que Adrien tarda.

-Preguntó si piensan formalizar más adelante su relación, Adrien se lo volvió a afirmar y le dijo que quería estar contigo siempre, tu tío parece encantado.- las mejillas de ambos ahora parecían dos tomates. El auto se detuvo y todos bajaron, Adrien agradeció a su chofer, aun no sabía si llamarlo por su nombre o por el apodo que le había dado tiempo atrás, pero es que el no hablar y esa apariencia no le daba opción. La televisora, las únicas veces que habían asistido había sido por akumas y esa vez que apoyaron a Nino en un programa. Al entrar los recibieron en recepción, Alec, el presentador estaba contento de tener de nuevo al campeón.

-Cheng Shifu, es un placer tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros, estoy seguro que dará un gran espectáculo defendiendo su título.- Adrien le tradujo y el chef asintió.

-El honor es mío.

-Bien, en un momento le llevaremos al estudio donde conocerá a sus rivales. Y sus acompañantes pueden formar parte del público.- esta vez fue Féliz quien tradujo y el chef asintió.

-Muchas gracias, es muy amable.- Bridgette estaba viendo el lugar, en verdad era un tanto diferente a lo que ella recordaba en su mundo cuando tropieza con la alfombra del lugar, iba a caer pero Adrien en un rápido movimiento la toma de la cintura y la atrapa.

-¿Estás bien Brid?

-S-Sí, gracias Adrien, buenos reflejos de gato.- Marinette suspiró aliviada pero quien no vio con buenos ojos ese acercamiento fue Félix que frunció el ceño, mientras el tío de Marinette esperaba Félix se acercó a dos zancadas de ellos y miró a Bridgette.

-¿Podrías ser menos atolondrada de lo que usualmente eres? Estamos en un lugar público donde pueden hablar mal de la "sobrina" de uno de los participantes.

-Ah, yo…- Marinette parecía echar humo por las orejas, se acercó y se puso frente a Félix.

-¿Pero qué te pasa a ti? A todos les puede pasar un accidente y tú en vez de preguntar a Brid si está bien te pones a criticarla como un completo patán. Ella no merece siquiera que se preocupe por ti.- ella tomó la mano de Bridgette.- Vamos Brid.- ambas fueron a un pasillo del estudio y Adrien miró a Félix que se había quedado un poco helado por la actitud de Marinette.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?

-La comprendo.- dijo Adrien y ambos rubios se miraron fijamente.- Tal vez no sientas nada por Bridgette pero al menos deberías ser más amable con ella, pudo haberse lastimado.

-Lo que dije fue un consejo, no era para que tu novia se lo tomara así.

-Tal vez, pero fue una forma un tanto ruda de dar un consejo. Tal vez Bridgette te pase tu actitud, pero nosotros no, porque bien sabemos que las palabras pueden lastimar más que cualquier cosa.- Félix bajó los hombros y frunció el ceño, quedando un poco pensativo a lo que dijo Adrien. Mientras en los lavabos del estudio Marinette estaba caminando de un lado a otro mientras Brid estaba apoyada en los lavabos del baño, Tikki salió del bolso ante tanta vuelta que daba su portadora que no dejaba de bufar.

-Tranquila Marinette.

-¡Es que me enfureció Tikki! No pude evitarlo.

-Marinette.- Bridgette se acerca y le toma de los hombros.- Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrada.

-¡Pero no debes estar acostumbrada! No es justo que te trate así, es frío, es grosero y… ¿cómo es que te gusta?- preguntó frustrada pero lo que ni Tikki ni Marnette esperaban era ver una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Bridgette.

-Es mi secreto.- dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.- Pero ya basta, no te enojes Marinette, vamos a con tu tío, tengo ganas de ver el estudio.- cuando ella salió del baño Tikki volvió al bolso de Marinette que seguía sorprendida.

-¿Cuál será ese secreto?

-No lo sé Marinette pero debe uno muuuuy grande para que ella aguante a Félix.

Tomaron el ascensor y al llegar al estudio vieron cuatro cocinas integradas en el estudio, todos miraron asombrados como algunos ingredientes a usar estaban siendo puestos en las cocinas, Alec estaba mostrándoles todo.

-Este va a ser su puesto de trabajo Shifu, y estos refrigeradores tiene todo lo que se necesita para crear su platillo, ¿preparará de nuevo su famosa sopa?- Adrien le tradujo y el chef negó.

-Oh, no plato nuevo, tallarines especiales.

-¿Tallarines? Bueno, pues sea lo que sea que venga de usted sabemos que será muy bueno, ¡oh! Casi lo olvido, el ganador no sólo será reconocido como el mejor del mundo sino que también su plato se dará en uno de los mejores restaurantes cinco estrellas de Paris.- Marinette miró curiosa una plataforma en el fondo con unas bases inclinadas a los costados.

-¿Para qué es esto?

-Eso es para el ganador, el ganador se subirá y abriremos botellas de champagne que están atadas a esta cuerda sobre estas bases para que se empape por completo.

-Vaya, que ingenioso.- en ese momento ambos Plagg huelen el queso, estos se escabullen de entre sus portadores y antes de darle una mordia al gran queso que tenían enfrente Adrien y Félix les toman de las colas mirándoles un tanto molestos por lo que estaban por hacer.

-Plagg…- Félix miró a su kwami que este se encogió de hombros mientras Adrien volvía a ocultar a su Plagg.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Plagg.

-Que amargados.

-Solo era una mordida.- el kwami de Félix se oculta entre su chaleco cuando de repente ambos ven a lado suyo un hombre enorme con el uniforme de chef y de bigote mirándoles furioso.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¿Tocaban mis ingredientes?

-N-No señor, nosotros…- intentó hablar Adrien.

-Solo veíamos alrededor, no hemos tocado nada.- se defendió Félix pero el chef lanzó un gruñido y pronto llegaron otros dos chefs, una mujer rubia de ojos ambarinos y un varón pelinaranja que miraba curioso la escena.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la mujer y el hombre del bigote habló.

-¡Estos mocosos que tocaban mi lugar de trabajo!

-¡Hey que no hemos tocado nada!- se defendió Adrien y el chef pelinaranja les mira sospechoso.

-¿Y ustedes de donde salieron?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- se acercó Alec con el tío de Marinette, ambas chicas se habían ido hacia los asientos del público y se acercaron también.

-¡Estos niños tocaban mis ingredientes!

-Eso no es cierto.- Félix se cruzó de brazos y Chef Shifu se puso entre los chefs.

-Si ellos dicen que no es cierto entonces no lo es, ellos vienen conmigo.

-Por favor, somos civilizados.- dijo la mujer pero el de bigote no parecía que iba a ceder.

-¡No los quiero aquí! Y menos si sabotean mi cocina.

-Oiga.- Marinette intentó decir algo pero el sujeto le gruñó y tanto ella como Brid retrocedieron. Alec suspiró y miró a todos los chefs.

-Vamos, podemos arreglar esto.- los chefs se fueron no muy lejos de los chicos, pero al ver la cara del tío supieron que no les fue nada bien, Alec se acercó a ellos con pena.- Lo siento chicos, pero tendrán que abandonar el estudio.

-¿Qué? Pero no hicieron nada.- dijo Marinette y su tío pone una mano sobre su hombro.

-Déjalo así, están muy tensos y molestos.

-Pero…- Alec le interrumpe apenado.

-Lo siento, pero si quieren ver el programa pueden bajar a recepción donde hay una habitación de espera.- todos se vieron entre sí y al final suspiraron.

-Lo siento tío.

-No, no ser su culpa.- todos bajaron de nuevo por el ascensor hacia aquella sala, al entrar en ella los kwamis salieron de sus escondites.

-Bueno, es mejor aquí que allá.- dijo el Plagg de Félix y ambos gatos se acomodaron en las cabezas de las chicas.

-/Plagg/- llaman ambos Agreste pero sus kwamis les ignoran.

-¿Qué?- dijo el Plagg de Adrien.- Aquí estamos cómodos.- ambas chicas se rieron a lo bajo y en poco el programa comenzó, Tikki se quedó en la mesa comiendo una galleta mientras veían al presentador Alec.

-¡Bienvenidos al concurso mundial de Chefs! Aquí los competidores pelearan por el título de mejor Chef del mundo, y tenemos a los mejores de cada esquina del mundo, comencemos por el chef Roger Brown, representante de América, es famoso por sus hamburguesas gourmet y revolucionar la comida de su país.- dijo presentando al hombre que hizo que los corrieran.- La siguiente es una originaria de Europa, la señorita Ann Plumm, es una experta en postres, pero también una excelente cocinera, es una artista en el arte del chocolate y el decorado. El siguiente originario del continente Australiano, toda una eminencia en su país y las islas del sur, Rick Thompson es un genio de las especias que juega con los sabores. Y por último representando a Asia el famoso Wang Cheng mejor conocido como Chef Shifu, ganador del anterior concurso y famoso por su estilo de cocina tradicional. Cada uno tiene su puesto de trabajo y todos nos asombrarán con su mejor platillo. Y bien, todos listos… cuando el reloj marque la hora exacta comienzan, tendrán una hora y media. Y… ¡Ahora!- todos los chefs comenzaron a cocinar, era asombroso ver la habilidad de todos ellos, vieron como el chef del bigote tomaba una langosta viva y una olla grande llena de agua.

-¡No quiero ver!- chilló Marinette y Bridgette puso su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, no le dolerá, primero le corta la cabeza de forma transversal y rápido y después la echa.- dijo habiendo palidecer a Marinette y Adrien le miró sorprendido.

-¿Sabes de cocina?

-Por supuesto.- se cruzó de brazos e hinchó el pecho orgullosa.- No por nada mis tíos tienen la menor cafetería de Paris.- sin verlo Félix sonrió levemente, el concurso siguió cuando Bridgette notó que le faltaba algo.- ¡Ay no!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Marinette y Bridette se levantó de su asiento para ir a la puerta.

-¡Dejé mi bolso en los asientos! Debo ir por él.

-No te dejarán entrar.

-Al menos debo intentarlo.- se fue y Félix suspira rodando los ojos.

-Típico.- Marinette parecía que se le iba a ir encima, estaba harta de la actitud indiferente y hasta cruel de Félix con Brid pero Adrien la sujeta de los hombros.

-M-Mira Marinette, tu tío está haciendo un gran trabajo.- Adrien intentó que su novia no sacara toda su ira.

-Mmm…

Bridgette habló con un encargado del set, cuando le dejo entrar ella vio su bolso colgado en uno de los asientos que ya estaba ocupado, ella se movió y lo tomó. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que algo se movía muy cerca de los chefs fue demasiado tarde.

Todos vieron por el televisor como el sombrero del gran Chef Shifu fue cubierto por un miasma oscuro, éste al sentir algo raro arrojó su sombrero al suelo y de éste emergió la figura de Kung Food.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- preguntó el enorme chef de bigote y el akuma al ver a los otros chefs sacó de su bolso un polvo rojizo.

-¡Silencio!- sopló su mano y el polvo cayó en todos los chefs que retrocedieron tosiendo y en poco tiempo se quedan estáticos.- Yo, Kung Food soy el mejor Chef del mundo, y voy a demostrarlo ahora mismo.- la gente intentó salir del set pero de repente las ollas y los cubiertos se clavan en las puertas y todos ven al maligno chef que fijó su mirada en la cámara.- Hoy haré un platillo especial con todos ustedes…- nadie podía creer lo que veía Tikki hace reaccionar a Marinette.

-¡Marinette!

-Ah, sí, vamos Tikki. Tikki, Transfórmame.

-/Plagg, Transfórmame/- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo y salieron de allí.

-Hay que subir, ¡por el elevador!

-Solo esperemos que no espere invitados extra a la comida.-se burló Chat Noir y todos entraron a éste. Todo el público del set estaba atado, y las ollas y las sartenes se movían solas calentándose ante el hervor de las salsas y especias, Bridgette intentó liberarse pero era inútil.

-Bien, dentro de poco los agregaré a ustedes al menú.- algo parecido a un bollo con alas apareció y mostró en el elevador a los tres héroes, Kung Food los miró molesto.- No hay que dejarlos llegar, ellos ya intervinieron una vez en mi platillo, no lo volverán a hacer. ¡Lacayos! Vayan a por ellos. Y si fallan ustedes terminarán siendo parte de mis platillos. Y tú.- señaló a la chef.- Protege este lugar, no dejes que nadie entre.

-/Sí maestro/- contestaron a la vez marchándose y Brid miró con horror como parecía todo estar a punto de hervir.

-T-Tú no eres el mejor chef.- el akuma le miró molesto.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy!

-Claro que no, solo apareciste así de la nada sin competir con alguno de los competidores, debes probarte a ti mismo que eres el mejor.

-¿Y quién se atreve a retarme?- las personas se encogen de miedo.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo te reto!- el chef miró a Bridgette y la liberó junto con Alec.

-Bien, acepto tu reto y tú vas a decidir al ganador.- Alec se acercó a susurrar a Bridgette.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-No, pero ellos necesitan tiempo, hay que hacer lo posible.- el comentarista asintió. Todos iban en el ascensor cuando de repente este se detiene y todos se sujetan de las paredes, Black Cat presiona el botón y suspira.

-Nos han cortado la electricidad.

-Eso o somos sumamente electrizantes.- respondió Chat Noir y Black Cat contesta.

-O eres un gato muy corriente.- Ladybug no pudo retener una risa.

-Lo siento Chat, te lo regresaron.- el felino hizo un puchero y las puertas del ascensor se abre dejando ver al gran chef Roger Brown.

-Ustedes no pasaran de aquí.

-¿Y tú nos vas a detener grandote?- preguntó Black Cat y todos vieron que él tenía en sus manos lo que parecían ser dos trinches enormes.

-Yo creo que lo puede intentar.- dijo Chat Noir y todos esquivaron un golpe del trinche, Ladybug le sujetó de un brazo pero éste le jaló y cuando iba hacia él Chat Noir detuvo un golpe del otro trinche y Black Cat al verlo imposibilitado lo empujó hacia el ascensor.- ¡Bajan!- presionaron un botón y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse pero ambos trinches se anteponen y abren la puerta justo a tiempo para que ambos bastones lo empujen con fuerza y lo desarmen a la vez dejando los trinches con ellos y el chef dentro. Ladybug suspiró.

-Uno menos. Vamos.- al ir a los pasillos vieron un televisor y se sorprendieron de ver a Alec narrando lo que sucedía.

-Aquí estamos en un reto de vida o muerte, el chef Kung Food se enfrente a alguien de nuestro público, la señorita Bridgette Cheng.

-¡¿Qué?!- se detuvo Black Cat al verla cocinar.- Es que no aprende a…- pero al verla tan concentrada se detuvo y la miró unos segundos moverse sin perder la concentración para nada.- Nos está dando tiempo…- Ladybug le miró y asintió.

-Entonces debemos aprovecharlo.- el comunicador de Chat Noir suena y contesta viendo a su compañera Queen Bee.

-¡Bee! ¿Qué pasa? Se pierden la diversión.

-Lo sabemos, pero tenemos un problema, no podemos entrar, apenas nos enteramos vinimos al estudio pero está cubierto por alguna clase de caramelo y chocolate extra fuertes, no podemos romperlo.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Bueno, hemos hecho de casi todo, pero buscaremos la forma.- dijo Bee al ver como Kid Mime con un pico imaginario intentó romperlo pero no pudo, Jade Shell tomó su escudo de vuelta cuando éste no pudo sobrepasar el escudo y Vulpine tampoco pudo con sus brazaletes, apenas le rasguñaba.- Suerte chicos.- cortó la comunicación y Melody suspiró.

-No hay forma.

-Tiene que haber una forma.- dijo Kid Mime cuando su pico imaginario se rompió y entonces Mercury sonríe.

-Creo que sé la forma. Necesito que me cubran por si pasa algún mirón.

-Yo me encargo.- Vulpine sonrió.- Ilusoire Fire.- alrededor de la zona hizo aparecer una cortina enorme de color roja.- ¿Algo más?

-No, será suficiente.- Mercury retira su transformación y el pequeño Jizz mira a su portador.- Jizz, hoy te sacaste la lotería.- el kwami al ver el edificio cubierto de caramelo y chocolate le brillan los ojos.

-¿Para mí?

-Come por donde está la puerta, necesitamos entrar.

-¡DULCEEEEE!- el pequeño kwami se pega por completo a la estructura y los chicos miran al kwami comer.

-Se me revolvió el estómago.- dijo Melody y Kid Mime aclara su garganta.

-No volveré a ver el dulce de la misma forma…- Jade se tapó la boca aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

-Oh viejo, es imposible, eso es… ugh…

-Tranquilo Jade, respira hon… ugh.- Vulpine igual aguantó las ganas de vomitar.

En el interior subieron las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso donde ya les esperaba el siguiente chef, siendo la famosa repostera Plumm que tenía lo que parecía ser un cinturón con armas… ¿de betún?

-Mi maestro me pidió no dejarles pasar y eso es lo que haré, probarán el dulce sabor de la derrota.

-Yo prefiero fruta como postre.- respondió Black Cat y ella apuntó hacia ellos disparando una de betún y en otra lo que parecía ser jalea de fresa, pero el betún y la jalea eran como cemento de secado rápido. Todos los esquivaron y Chat Noir fue contra la chef por encima pero ella le disparó y los pies del minino parecían estar en cemento.

-Ya vi esta película y no me gustó como termina.- ella le iba a volver a disparar cuando Ladybug la topa del brazo con su yoyo y la jala, Black Cat aprovecha para liberar a Chat Noir con su bastón, la chef dispara a Ladybug que hizo a un lado la mezcla con su yoyo y cuando ella quiso disparar de nuevo la mezcla se desvía gracias a los bastones de ambos héroes y Ladybug la toma de la cintura y la estrella contra una pared donde parte de su mezcla ya estaba regada, ella no pudo moverse más y los tres chocaron puños.

-Yo que usted dejaba los postres un tiempo.- se burló Ladybug y avanzaron al siguiente piso. Mientras en la cocina Bridgette probó una salsa y vio de reojo como Kung Food apenas movía un dedo al verse las sartenes y las ollas solas, la comida se movía en el aire y el malvado cocinero le dio una sonrisa burlona, ella frunció el ceño cuando de repente siente un fuerte mareo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alec y ella asintió.

-Lo siento, el calor de la cocina.- ella siguió esparciendo harina a unas tiras de pollo y extendiendo masa de crema formando un círculo perfecto.- Vamos chicos…- dijo mirando una de esas cosas extrañas que mostraba una pantalla con sus amigos.

-¡Ya en la siguiente habremos llegado al estudio y…!- se interrumpió Laydbug al ver a su tío y al chef Thompson.

-Lo siento, pero de aquí no pasan.- se burló el pelinaranja que tenía un cinturón alrededor con un montón de especias y el tío de Marinette tenía en sus manos algo que parecían… ¿fideos?

-Órdenes del maestro.

-Lo siento pero tenemos prisa.- declaró Black Cat que se lanzó sobre de ellos pero una nube roja le pican los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta es atrapado en el aire por los tallarines que lo lanzaron hacia el otro lado del cuarto dejándolo un rato pegado en la pared.

-Eso hasta a mí me dolió.- declaró Chat Noir que esquivó los tallarines y Ladybug saltó intentando esquivar las bombas de especias, cuando golpeo una con su yoyo ésta explotó y es atrapada por su tío que no tuvo reparo en lanzarla contra Chat Noir cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Debe haber una forma de pasar de ellos.

-¿Y si jugamos un poco con la comida my lady?- ante la sonrisa de Chat ella entiende y asiente.

-Adelante.- ambos se levantan listos para el ataque, cuando Chef Shifu lanzó sus tallarines Chat Noir los atrapó con su bastón y apoyándose estiró el bastón haciendo que el tío de Marnette fuese hacia arriba también, mientras que el otro chef al lanzar una bomba de especias hacia el felino Ladybug la rompe antes de que llegue con su compañero en el aire con su yoyo y de un giro de éste rompe las demás bombas que tenía en la correa de su pecho, Chat de inmediato suelta al tío de Marinette y este cae encima del chef Thompson, Black Cat se acerca a ambos compañeros.

-Por eso detesto la comida con tantas especias.

-Vamos, Bridgette nos debe estar esperando.- dijo Ladybug y ambos gatos asintieron.

El tiempo de cocinar había terminado y Kung Food presentó un plato cubierto con una bandeja al igual que Bridgette en una mesa, estos la descubrieron al mismo tiempo, el plato de Kung Food era una sopa con pato, sumamente elegante, mientras que el platillo de Bridgette eran unas crepas, rellenas de pollo empanizado bañados en una salsa agridulce con una cama de verduras, parecía un plato simple y sin gracia y eso hizo reír al akuma.

-¿Ese es tu plato? Esto es un insulto para mi.- pero Bridgette no se dejó amedrentar, tomo una de las crepas que estaba envuelta en un papel por la base y se la paso.

-Coma y después critique.- éste le quito la crepa de las manos y la probó, al principio masticaba con fuerza pero después fue disminuyendo la velocidad saboreando la crepa a la que le dio otra mordida.

-¿Por qué esto sabe tan bien?

-Secreto de familia, pero si quiere saber la salsa es la clave, una combinación de la cocina francesa y china que con mucho gusto heredé de mis tíos que me enseñaron que la comida no solo transmite sabores sino también sentimientos y hasta una historia.- Kung Food terminó la crepa y le pasó la sopa.

-Ahora prueba mi sopa.- ella le miró desconfiada, tomó la cuchara e iba a probarla cuando se detiene y la huele, se aleja del plato.

-Intentas hipnotizarme como a los otros chefs, huele a la misma especia que lanzaste.- el akuma le miró furioso.

-¡¿TE ATREVES A NEGARTE A COMER DE MI PLATO?! ¡ESTO ES UN INSULTO!- de su bolso sacó un enorme rodillo que iba a dar contra Bridgette pero éste chocó contra la mesa y un gato negro tomó en el aire una de las crepas de Bridgette con los dientes mientras la tenía en brazos.

-¡Black Cat!- el felino la deja en el suelo y da una mordida a la crepa.

-Mmm, está buena.- dio otra mordida y vio al akuma.- Oye, ¿qué no te enseñaron a no desperdiciar la comida?- Kung Food iba a golpearle nuevamente pero el rodillo es tomado por el yoyo de Ladybug y Chat Noir liberó a los rehenes que salieron corriendo.

-Y también no jugar con los utensilios de cocina.

-¡Tontos de mis aprendices! No pudieron con ustedes pero yo sí podré.- Chat Noir lanza un bufido.

-¿Con qué? Porque han tratado de detenernos con pastas, especias, decorados y trinches y no han podido.- el akuma levantó la mano y entonces cada sartén e instrumento del lugar comienza a temblar y cada una en un rápido movimiento va contra los héroes. Todos se cubren y Black Cat protege a Bridgette.

-¡Vete ahora!

-Pero…

-Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ahora vete.- ella terminó por asentir y esquivó una olla que casi le da en la cabeza, Chat Noir corrió trepándose por una de las estaciones cuando de repente cerca de él la estufa se enciende y casi le quema su cola.

-¡Hey!- esquiva un montón de espátulas y con su bastón golpea un gong para cocinar.- My lady, necesitamos, algo rápido.- ella se agacha y asiente a lo que dice Chat Noir.

-¡Lucky Charm!- de éste cae un pequeño y puntiagudo tenedor para ensalada.- ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?- las puertas del set se abren y entran los chefs, todos listos para de nuevo dar pelea, las sartenes dejan de volar por todos lados y Kung Food sacó una enorme pierna de pollo y lo puso sobre su hombro.

-Espero que disfruten de su última comida, y terminando con esto voy a tomar el anillo del felino.- Black Cat supo que se refería a su anillo, Plumm apuntó sus armas contra ellos y de la nada sus armas son obstruidas por dos pequeños proyectiles dorados y pegajosos que hacen que por la presión sus armas exploten pegándola al suelo por completo, el chef Thompson iba a lanzar una bomba de especias y el agudo sonido de una flauta hace que todas se rompan sin excepción, los largos tallarines del Chef Shifu fueron cortados por el escudo de Vulpine y el gran chef Roger con sus dos enormes trinches terminó por ser atado por una cuerda imaginaria cortesía de Kid Mime.

-Sentimos la demora.- se disculpó Melody y Ladybug sonrió al ver a sus amigos en la otra puerta del set.

-Me alegran que llegaran, ¿y Mercury y Jade?- Kid Mime responde.

-Digamos que su kwami se quedó indispuesto después de comerse como veinte kilos de dulce, Jade se quedó como apoyo.

-Aun así tenía una sonrisa enorme…- dijo Bee y Vulpine se llevó la mano la boca aguantando las arcadas.

-Mejor no me recuerden como entramos aquí.- el brazalete de Vulpine comienza a sonar.- Es mi segunda a alarma, vamos a por el fraude de chef antes de irme.- Ladybug miró alrededor, el tenedor, el sitio de ganadores, y las luces del set.

-Tengo una idea.- en poco el chef de ambos trinches se liberó de la cuerda imaginaria, demostrando ser el más fuerte de allí, al intentar atacar a los héroes Black Cat interpone su bastón.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos, ustedes vayan por el akuma.- empujó hacia atrás al chef que no tardó en atacarle y el tío de Marinette fue contra los chicos alargando los tallarines a voluntad. Todos fueron contra de ellos y Ladybug al enfocar su objetivo esquivó un golpe de aquella pata de pollo y miró a Chat.

-¡Chat! ¡Las luces!

-Entendido my lady.- él subió pero uno de los tallarines lo atrapa y lo baja al suelo, el tío de Marinette iba a pagarle con la misma moneda por lo de hace rato pero Kid Mime con una espada corta los tallarines liberando a Chat Noir y Queen Bee le cubrió las espaldas. Mientras Melody tuvo que esquivar un trinche con su gran agilidad y Vulpine cubrir con su escudo otro golpe, Black Cat saltó sobre de él pero no iba a dejarse vencer por este.

-¡Cataclysm!- deshace los trinches pero ahora el enorme chef quería jugar con las manos, Black Cat retrocedió y al topar con una estación sus manos tocaron un par de sartenes, el chef fue contra él para angustia de sus compañeros pero el gato con cada mano tomó una sartén y le dio dos veces s los costados de la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente, el gato sonrió e hizo girar ambas sartenes.- Vaya, éstas son armas mortales.- al ver a su compañero el mimo en peligro éste le lanzó una sartén.

-¡Atrapa Mime!- el mimo atrapó justo cuando uno de los tallarines iba a sobre de ellos, éste cubrió el ataque y Bee aprovechó para disparar sus proyectiles y dejar atrapado al tío de Marinette.

-¡Gracias!- Chat Noir desde arriba comenzó a mover las luces y Ladybug atacaba y hacía retroceder a Kung Food hasta arrebatarle la pierna de pollo, cuando ella se fue contra él Kung Food saca unas cebollas de su bolso y las tira al suelo en una nube tóxica que la hace toser y llorar.

-No veo…- Kung Food saca de su bolso varias croquetas de pollo y las lanza sobre Ladybug.

-¡Ladybug!- Chat Noir bajó y la tomó en sus brazos alejándola de las croquetas que apenas cayeron al suelo explotaron. Chat Noir la dejó con cuidado y fue con su bastón sobre Kung Food que sacó un queso apestoso sobre de Chat que golpeó y pasó como si nada.- ¡Cataclysm!- tocó el bolsó y el chef retrocedió al ver que se había quedado sin suministro de víveres mortales.

-¿Cómo pasaste ese queso? Era lo suficientemente apestoso para desmayarte.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado al olor, para mi desgracia.- el chef maligno lanzó varios utensilios de cocina y Chat los mandaba de regreso, al menos una parte, Ladybug aprovechó para atar el tenedor con su yoyo a una de las botellas, y justo cuando llegó al lugar de ganadores estaba todo listo mientras esquivaba un cucharón y unas ollas.

-¡Vulpine! ¡Las luces!- el zorro al estar más cerca del interruptor las encendió, las luces cegaron por completo a Kung Food y Ladybug tomó la cuerda y jaló haciendo que los corchos de las botellas salieran volando junto con la bebida que mojó al akuma y uno de los corchos tenía el tenedor que se clavó en el sombrero y fue jalado por Ladybug.- Esta fue tu ultima comida.

-¡No!- ella rompió el sombrero y Kung Food desapareció mientras el akuma volaba lejos del objeto.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal!- lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- liberó la mariposa blanca que se perdió encima suyo y lanzó el tenedor.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo volvió a la normalidad, los chefs se miraron unos a otros confundidos y todo el set de cocina volvió a quedar como era antes, todos se acercaron y en un acto de compañerismo todos chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

Esa misma noche Marinette, Bridgette, Adrien y Félix estaban en la residencia Dupain-Cheng esperando el famoso platillo del tío de Marinette con el que participaría en el concurso, los padres de Marinette se habían preocupado mucho por lo ocurrido pero…

-Gracias a los héroes de Paris todo salió bien.- dijo Sabine muy contenta.

-Y no olvidemos lo valiente que fue nuestra sobrina, aunque debes ser más cuidadosa jovencita.- le reprendió dulcemente el señor Dupain y Bridgette se rasca un poco la mejilla.

-L-Lo siento mucho.- dijo un poco nerviosa pero con una sonrisa igual.

-Bueno al menos está bien Tom.- habló la señora Cheng y su marido se cruzó de brazos un momento muy serio pero después rió.

-Está bien, aunque tengo curiosidad de probar esa receta tuya que hiciste en la televisión.

-¡Cuando quiera!- éstos le dejaron un momento y Félix que estaba sentado cerca no le dirigió la mirada pero sí le habló.

-Buen trabajo, Bridgette.- dijo con su usual tono seco y ella se aguantó las ganas de gritar y luego vio a Marinette.

-Ma-Marinette, necesito decirte algo…- dijo intentando controlar la enorme sonrisa que tenía.

-Claro.- la llevó a su cuarto donde Bridgette tomó un cojín y se lo puso en la cara amortiguando su grito de emoción.

-¡Me dijo buen trabajo! ¡Félix! No lo puedo creer.- dijo totalmente emocionada, Marinette sonríe y baja los hombros.

-Me alegro Brid, supongo que eso es bueno.- Bridgette le mira un momento.- Bien, creo que debemos regresar antes de que se pregunten que hacemos y…

-Marinette, te voy a contar un secreto.- ambas chicas de frente Bridgette habló en voz queda pero clara.- Te contaré porqué me gusta Félix, y esto ni Aly ni Allegra lo saben.- Marinette le puso toda su atención.- El venir aquí creo que fue una forma que el maestro hizo para que no me sintiera tan sola, porque mis tíos son idénticos a tus padres, solo que ellos nunca pudieron tener hijos. Cuando tenía cinco años vine a vivir con ellos porque mis padres fallecieron en un accidente, lloraba todo el tiempo y quería estar sola. Un día en el parque un grupo de niños se acercaron a molestarme, y hubo uno que al ver eso me defendió. Yo estaba muy asustada y triste pero él me sonrió y me tendió su mano, me hice amiga de ese niño en el parque, lo veía cada día y él me hacía sonreír, él me dijo que siempre sonriera, me enseñó a ver lo bueno de cada día, hasta que ese niño desapareció y lo volví a ver cuando entró al colegio con nosotros.- Marinette abrió grandemente los ojos.

-¿Félix?

-El mismo, pero él se olvidó de mí, dejó de ir al parque y poco tiempo después su madre falleció. Yo no me enamoré de su apariencia, de su carrera de modelo o de su dinero, yo me enamoré de ese niño al que le prometí sonreír. Y haré lo que sea para ver sonreír a Félix, una sonrisa sincera que no tenga que ver con su lado felino.- Marinette le sonríe dulcemente y pone su mano en su hombro.

-Tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado, espero que un día lo vea.

-Yo también.

-¡Marinette! ¡Bridgette! ¡La cena está lista!- ambas bajaron y vieron los tallarines en un caldo dorado y en el centro algo parecido a un dumpling.

-Adelante, coman.- les invitó Chef Shifu y al partir el dumpling vieron que estaba relleno de una salsa y carne que se combinaban con la sopa. Adrien fue el primero en probar el platillo.

-¡Mmmm! Esto es muy bueno.- Félix asintió.

-Excelente mezcla de texturas y sabores.

-Es una pena que cambiaran la fecha del concurso, pero después de lo de hoy creo que fueron muchas emociones.- sonrió Marinette a su tío y Bridgette que estaba más ocupada llenándose la boca de aquel delicioso platillo se paralizó al sentir el sombrero de chef sobre su cabeza y miró al chef que le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Un premio para la chef del día.- Bridgette sonrió como pudo con la boca llena y Marinete abraza a Bridgette.

-Te lo mereces prima.

-Gashias pima.- dijo como pudo antes de tragar con fuerza y ambas reír, el maestro vio con buenos ojos la cercanía de ambas chicas, mientras Adrien miró a Félix y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

-Gracias por decirle que hizo buen trabajo.

-Tuve qué, aunque fue irresponsable.- Adrien solo le sonrió y vio como ambas "primas" seguían riendo y jugando entre sí, Félix que vio a Bridgette reír de esa forma tan libre sonrió levemente disfrutando aquella cena.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, por favor, nada de tomatazos, solo acepto imágenes de nuestro sweet tomato o de ambos Chat Noir X3 Y en serio, gracias por su apoyo. Oh! Y el próximo capítulo podrá estar el domingo o lunes, y doy spoiler, habrá nekomimi… jujuju, bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

 _Ambos Plagg: *comiendo queso*_

 **¿No van a decir nada?**

 _Plagg 1: Ah, ya. Agradecemos a Alexandra og, darkdan-sama y nagora._

 **Y Mikan?**

 _Plagg: El usuario no amenazó, no nos mandó queso._

 ***Suspiro* Bien, como sea, las letras nos unen no importando donde estemos y… ¡UN ABRAZO! ¡UN GUSTAZO! ¡Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Alexandra og, Forever MK NH: Gracias por sus reviews y en serio gracias por su apoyo.

Andre16: Se verá más adelante la relación de los quantic, incluso habrá problemas.

Darkdan-sama: Lo siento, pero solo te diré que cuando Félix meta la pata muy en el fondo algo muy malo pasará.

Funka1999: Jajaja, es que planeo antes de tiempo y afino cada cosa como pueda XD Y sobre los quantic, pasaran por mucho.

ZarcortFan25: No, Breezy, no, no, no, eso sería como juntar explosivos. Y… Marisse no digas eso de Brid por favor. Me alegro que les haya gustado y en serio suerte con su historia.

Solitario196: Jajajaja, bueno que bueno que te gustara y podrás adivinar el siguiente villano? Suerte XD

Tsubasa23: Solo diré que Jean Claude empezará a moverse muy pronto, y no es una enfermedad, es peor.

Sakurita24: Créeme, sufrirá, le dolerá tanto que querrá arrancarse hasta los cabellos.

Mikan2005: Nino es el aprendiz del guardián, él está impuesto a no intervenir a menos que sea necesario, pero es un buen apoyo. Y perdón por ambos gatos, en serio… y los kwamis de los quantic recuerden que son kwamis incompletos, por lo que no tienen las habilidades normales de un kwami.

Nagora: Te diría pero es sorpresa. XD

Anonimous: Mmmm… no lo sé, necesito pensar una buena historia. Pero lo tomaré en cuenta.


	7. Lado Salvaje

**Me demoré unas horas, sorry, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste XD Y bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, agradecimientos al creador Thomas Astruc y compañía y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS! XD**

….

Capítulo 7.

Lado salvaje.

Era temprano en la panadería Dupain-Cheng, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Marinette se había levantado con una misión importante ese día, no, no eran las patrullas, tampoco era visitar al maestro Fu, no, la misión de ese día tenía que ver con ella y un quiche.

-Creo que lo estoy haciendo mal Tikki.- aprovechando que los padres de Marinette estaban abajo Tikki volaba a sus anchas por el lugar.

-Deberías preguntarle de nuevo a tu padre Marinette.

-Ya me escribió la receta, no puedo molestarle ahora que está ocupado.

-¿Y entonces?

-Mmmm… ¿aquí dice batir o esparcir?

-¡Marinette! ¡Tu prima Bridgette va a subir!- le gritó su madre y Bridgette abre la puerta a la acogedora sala.

-¡Gracias tía!- cerró la puerta y se sorprende de ver a Marinette con harina en su cabello y cara.-Déjame adivinar, el último akuma era adicto a los postres.

-No, estoy intentando cocinar pero no me sale.- Brid se acerca y ve el plato.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Un quiche, la última vez que Adrien comió en mi casa mis padres hicieron un quiche y le encantó e… intento hacer uno yo misma pero no creo que lo esté haciendo bien. Quiero…quiero llevarle uno hoy que tendrá una sesión de fotos.- dijo juntando sus dedos en un intento por distraerse y Bridgette le sonríe.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, no sé hacer muchos quiches pero cualquier cosa en la cocina cuenta conmigo.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Brid!- le abraza y al separarse Bridgette masajea un poco su hombro y mueve su brazo.

-Muy bien, empecemos.- juntas comenzaron a trabajar, Bridgette era muy ágil cortando ingredientes y Marinette al batir la mezcla y poner atención al sazonar los ingredientes, también Bridgette tenía unos croissants aparte y estaba haciendo una salsa que le dio a probar a Marinette, al ver el trabajo de ambas portadoras Tikki no pudo evitar ayudarles un poco moviendo y limpiando un poco para hacer más espacio aunque al intentar mover una charola resbaló y cayó en ella y sin fijarse Marinette puso la primera mezcla del quiche y al buscar a Tikki, la peque kwami vuela cubierta de mezcla mirando a Marinette con los bracitos cruzados y Marinette rió nerviosa. Después de un rato ambas cayeron en el sofá exhaustas.

-Lo logramos, gracias por la ayuda.

-Cuando quieras. Y gracias por ayudarme con los aperitivos.- Marinette sonrió.

-Cuando quieras.- ambas chocan puños y entonces ve su reloj.- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Es tarde!- se paró de un salto y tomó la caja con el quiche mientras Brid le seguía con la otra caja, ambas bajaron a toda prisa y después salieron a dirección al parque de al lado. Allí se estaba haciendo una sesión de fotos, agradecía que hubiese poca gente, un pequeño e improvisado vestidor, el equipo de cámara y vio algunas personas y al Gorila y Natalie en un lado, pero no veía a Adrien.

-¿Dónde está?- pero Bridgette ya tenía la boca abierta mirando hacia una dirección y voltea a Marinette con la única mano libre que tenía ya que la otra cargaba la otra caja, allí estaba Adrien, vestido impecablemente con un traje de color beige con camisa blanca de cuello alto, chaleco y zapato de vestir café, tenía el saco del traje en su hombro y las mangas estaban recogidas a la altura de los codos, el joven sonreía a la cámara pero quien estaba a lado de Adrien fue quien atrajo la atención de la Cheng de pelo largo, Félix estaba con él, el chico no sonreía pero demostraba un porte tan imponente como el de Adrien, vestido con un traje azul opaco y una camisa gris perla y zapato de vestir negro el joven modelo miraba a la cámara y se movía con Adrien, ambos sabiendo cómo hace su trabajo de forma excepcional y dejando a ambas chicas desconectadas del mundo, incluso Tikki negó con la cabeza al verlas así. Adrien al ver a Marinette sonrió a la cámara de una forma radiante y el fotógrafo estuvo encantado por esa sonrisa.

-¡Perfecta sonrisa Adrien! Y no olvides sonreír así como si tu madre te diese tus espaguetis favoritos.- un par de fotos más y el fotógrafo terminó al acabarse el rollo.- Bien, veinte minutos.- ambos chicos se relajaron un poco y Adrien no tardó en ir a abrazar a su novia.

-Marinette, me alegra mucho verte.

-Te prometí que vendría y lo hice. Te traje un regalo.

-¿Para mí?

-S-Sí, bueno, esto…no sé si está bueno, digo, es mi primer quiche y sé que te encantan, pero si no está bueno, crudo, yo, tal vez no sea tan bueno como el de mis padres pero…- toda la verborrea pasó desapercibida a Adrien después de escuchar la palabra en medio.

-¿UN QUICHE?- Natalie en ese momento se volteó, Marinette le daba la espalda y apenas vio que la chica tenía algo Adrien se puso enfrente de Natalie evitando que hiciera contacto directo con su novia.- Nat-Natlie, voy a llevar a Marinette a ver los vestuarios. Con permiso.- se fue tomando a Marinette de los hombros impidiendo que volteara y llevándola lejos de la vista de la asistente de su padre que alzó la ceja.

-Siento una molestia, como un disturbio en el régimen alimenticio de Adrien.- miró hacia donde se había ido.- Debo vigilarlo aun más.- el chofer alzó la ceja y mientras Félix veía como Adrien se llevaba a Marinette al voltear la vista vio a Bridgette que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

-No sabía que ibas a modelar.- él la pasó de largo para sentarse en una de las sillas del set.

-No puedo quedarme todo el tiempo en la mansión Agreste además así pago mi estadía.

-Ya-Ya veo.- río intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de lanzársele encima y decirle lo perfecto y asombroso que se veía pero se contuvo.- Oh, bueno, traje esto, son algunos croissants como los que hacía con mis tíos y pues… ¿quieres uno?

-No tengo hambre.

-Oh…- su mechón de cabello hasta decayó con el rechazo. El fotógrafo pasó cerca de ellos y vio los croissants de la caja.

-Oh, qué bien se ven.

-Tome uno.- le invitó Bridgette y sin esperar más el fotógrafo agradeció y probó uno.

-Mmmm, deliciosos. Chico, tienes suerte de tener una novia que te prepare cosas tan ricas.- las mejillas de Bridgette se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

-¡N-N-No soy su novia! Digo, sería genial, pe-pero, estamos en plan, no digo, so-somos a mi…no, tampoco… ammm, p-p-podría ser que somos compañeros o…- el fotógrafo se rió no entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- cuando el fotógrafo se fue Bridgette notó que Félix ya se había ido y no pudo evitar suspirar triste.

En la oscura habitación las mariposas oscuras se mueven inquietas por el repentino movimiento de las sombras, sentado Hawk Moth miró que una de las sombras se movió por los relieves de las paredes hasta el techo hermosamente decorado cuya belleza era notoria aun en la oscuridad, se acercó, reptando por el suelo, sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

-Así que quieres salir, excelente, quiero que siembres el caos y el miedo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras pero quiero a cambio el anillo de Black Cat.- la sombra se movió como si asintiera, la mariposa oscura se posó en la mano del villano y su color oscuro cambió a uno rojizo.- Vuela entonces mi pequeño akuma, vuela hacia tu objetivo.- la mariposa voló hacia el vitral bellamente decorado cuya luz coloreaba el oscuro lugar y perderse en la ciudad, su objetivo no estaba lejos.

En el zoológico de la ciudad Juliet estaba con su abuela en una consulta, y Claude le estaba acompañando manteniendo cierta distancia, el paciente, un elefante.

-Listo.- declaro la veterinaria con una sonrisa al señor Cesaire.- Solo dele las vitaminas que le receté, también necesita más agua y tierra para revolcarse en el lodo y aliviar las comezones, a ellos les gusta eso.- le dio una ligera palmada al elefante que se quedó quieto y tranquilo.- Solo dele lo que le receté y estará como nuevo en pocos días.

-Muchas gracias señora Decrois, ya nos empezábamos a preocupar.- Juliet miró a Claude que estaba algo sorprendido por el imponente animal.

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy callado.

-Nada, solo me pregunto, ¿no le tienes miedo? Es un animal enorme que puede pisarnos cuando pueda.- Juliet le sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Ven.- lo jaló hacia el elefante que estaba de pie comiendo y ella le hizo poner su mano en la dura pero cálida piel del animal.

-No le temas, los elefantes son animales muy tranquilos y nobles, también muy inteligentes por eso saben que no les haremos daño.

-Ya veo… wow.- se maravilló al pasar su mano por el animal que no se movió.

-¿Sabes? Mi abuela me contó que cuando fue a la India en algunos pueblos los taxis eran elefantes.

-¿Es broma?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, incluso manejó uno, me contó que para que los elefantes fuesen de un lado a otro solo les daban un toque en una de las orejas y para detenerse en ambas. Dijo que yo una vez monté uno de pequeña con ella pero no lo recuerdo, aunque tiene la foto.

-Apuesto que debiste verte muy tierna encima de uno de estos. ¿Me enseñarías la foto?

-No, no quiero que te burles de mí.

-Yo nunca me burlaría de ti, debiste ser la niña más linda de todas, tal y como ahora.- él la miró a los ojos provocando que se sonrojara y entonces una leve tos los regresa a la realidad siendo observados por ambos adultos, Claude ahora parece apenado con la abuela de Juliet.

-Sé que es hermoso el amor, pero debemos irnos, que tenga buen día señor Cesaire.

-Igualmente.- cuando salieron del hábitat del elefante el hombre suspiró y miró su reloj.- Bien, es hora de darle de comer a los lobos, espero que no se hayan comido a los animales vecinos.- se rió un poco de su propio chiste y notó a la curiosa mariposa volar cerca.- Curioso insecto, no sabía que había mariposas de ese color.- cuando la mariposa se acercó más se posó sobre su brazalete desapareciendo, de inmediato una miasma oscura aparece y éste asustado se quita el brazalete de un movimiento y lo tira al suelo viendo como una pantera oscura se formaba y rugía.

-Es hora de que el reino animal tome su lugar sobre el hombre.- rugió otra vez oyéndose por todo el parque y los animales comenzaron a descontrolarse intentando salir de sus jaulas. La abuela de Juliet llevó a ambos jóvenes hacia las oficinas, aquello podría ponerse feo.

-Quédense aquí, iré a ver en qué puedo ayudarles.

-¡Abuela!- vio como algunos cuidadores del zoológico se dirigían a diferentes puntos y la abuela de Juliet fue con ellos, Claude tomó de los hombros a Juliet y ambos se vieron.

-Esto no es normal, te apuesto que un akuma está detrás de eso.

-Pues si es así se metió con los héroes equivocados.- ambos kwamis salieron al no haber nadie alrededor.

-¡Ah! Justo cuando pensé que iríamos por un postre.- se quejó Breezy y Sain miró a su portador.

-Chico, di las palabras.

-Sain, Transfórmame.

-Breezy, Transfórmame.- listos ambos héroes salieron y treparon por los faroles y algunas jaulas solo para encontrar que en menos de un minuto los animales salvajes corrían en libertad, cuando un gorila iba a por unos cuidadores el escudo de Vulpine le distrae en su camino y al regresar el escudo al héroe que estaba frente al gorila antepone el escudo cuando se le va a ir en cima sobre el pecho del animal y lo hace irse hacia delante dando una vuelta en el aire y haciendo que el animal este algo aturdido. La pantera negra del zoológico estaba ahora sobre su cuidador, se acercaba lentamente y cuando iba a saltar ve que sus patas estaban pegadas en el suelo.

-Lo siento gatito.- dijo Bee con la cerbatana en mano.- Pero te quedas aquí y te portas bien.- se acercó al cuidador, ¿está bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Pero cómo pasó todo esto?

-No lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con la pantera.

-¿La pantera?- miró al animal.

-No esa, la otra, era una pantera que hablaba, salió de mi brazalete, yo no sabría como…- Vulpine es arrojado por el gorila y Bee mira a su novio.

-¡Vulpine!

-Estoy bien, voy por el tercer round con éste.- ella suspiró aliviada y miró al hombre.

-Vaya a un lugar seguro, todos.- éste asintió y se fue con un grupo, cuando iba a ayudar a Vulpine un oso se puso entre ella.

-¿Te crees muy lista?

-Habla…- sorprendida se puso en posición defensiva.

-Ninguno de ustedes podrá conmigo, ¡nadie podrá!- fue contra ella pero ésta le esquivó y al darse la vuelta tuvo que esquivar a otro oso que se había unido a la pelea, rodó en el suelo y notó entonces el brazalete del akuma y este brilló por un momento, antes de reaccionar un pequeño rojo fue contra ella, pero no le da, sino que éste golpea a Vulpine que se había interpuesto.

-¡VULPINE!- ella le cargó y saltó encima de los hábitats, los cuidadores se dispersaron y ella puso al zorro encima de un kiosco.- Vulpine, ¿estás bien?

-Ah…me siento mareado.- miró a su novia y ella le miró preocupada.- Hey, no pongas esa cara.

-A la próxima usa tu escudo, ¿y dónde está?

-Se lo dejé al grandote, parecía de lo más divertido, cuando se aburra seguro lo recupero.- se rió y ella frunció el ceño hasta que se pone tan pálida como el papel.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-N-No… en la cara no.- Vulpine le miró curioso hasta que lleva sus manos a la cabeza abre grandemente los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO!?

Adrien tomó otro trozo de quiche y lo saboreó cerrando sus ojos, era tan afortunado.

-Esta delicioso, Marinette.

-¿E-En serio? Me alegro, yo… hice mi mejor esfuerzo, es mi primer quiche por eso no sabía si lo haría bien.- Adrien le sonríe y la abraza.

-Me alegra tener una novia tan considerada y hermosa como tú princesa.

-Y yo me siento afortunada de tenerte minou.- y lo decía en serio, el ver a Félix y el cómo sufría Bridgette por él era algo que no estaba segura podría soportar, por eso era sincera en agradecer de todo corazón que Adrien fuese como era, sin saber que Félix había visto la escena entre ambos, les dejó y al ir con el fotógrafo vio a Bridgette decaída, la chica estaba sentada con la caja entre sus manos y ya se habían comido algunos croissants algunos trabajadores de allí, incluidos Natalie y el Gorila. Suspiró, se quiso acercar cuando el fotógrafo le llama.

-Oh, Félix, ya llegó la chica con la que posarás en las siguientes escenas.

-Hola, Félix, nos volvemos a encontrar.- vio a Lila con un vestido naranja de tela vaporosa y muy elegante, la chica se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lila, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, sabes, estoy debutando como modelo, me alegra que mi primera sesión en Paris sea contigo.

-Ah, ya veo.- Bridgette que estaba viendo a la chica se levantó de su lugar apretando los dientes, estaba demasiado cerca de Félix y al verla poner su mano en la solapa del traje quiso ser Ladybug para colgarla de los pies como lo hizo con su otro yo.

-¿Tenemos aperitivos?- preguntó Lila al ver la caja con croissants.- Oh, nada se me antoja.- Brid frunció el ceño pero sonrió como pudo.

-Hola Lila, te ves muy linda hoy.

-¿Te conozco?

-Soy la prima de Marinette, Bridgette.

-Ah, ya, lo siento, no te había reconocido, ¿y trabajas ahora como servicio de catering?

-No, yo vine para…

-Señorita Rossi, tome su lugar con el joven Félix.- le llamó el fotógrafo.

-Voy. ¿Podrías conseguir algo de fruta? Sería mejor que esos croissants.- se dio la vuelta casi pegándole con el cabello.

-¡Que no trabajo aquí!- la vio ir cerca de la fuente donde Félix se quitó el saco del traje, se veía tan bien que Bridgette sonrió casi babeando pero al ver a Lila acercándose a él para ponerse en posición quiso gritar.

-Anda, no sabía que Lila era la modelo.- dijo Adrien que se puso a un lado de Bridgette y Marinette sonríe.

-Lila me dijo que iba a debitar como modelo, pero no pensé que sería a lado de Félix, se ve muy bien, estoy contenta que a Lila le esté yendo bien.

-Mmm…- Bridgette tenía una cara de pocos amigos que sorprendió a ambos chicos, pero todo eso no importa cuando de la nada un león aparece asustando a todo el mundo. Todos corren intentando resguardarse de aquel animal que no tardó en rugir y en poco dos leonas estaban a su lado, todos se ocultaron esperando transformarse.

-¿Amigos tuyos gatito?- preguntó Marinette y Adrien mira a los animales rondar alrededor.

-My lady, yo no ando con cualquier gato.

-Pues entonces hay que echarlos. Tikki, Transfórmame.

-Plagg, Transfórmame.- cuando una de las leonas iba hacia el equipo de vestuario el yoyo de Ladybug sujeta al animal del cuerpo y lo jalo hacia la otra leona.

-¿Quién los habrá dejado salir de su jaula?- las leonas se levantan y van contra Ladybug pero el largo bastón de Chat Noir se interpone y estas caen.

-No tengo ni idea my lady pero creo que tendremos que regresarlas nosotros.- el león se volteó al escuchar las hembras rugir a lo bajo, éste avanzó pero alguien le cae encima haciéndolo quedarse contra el suelo y Black Cat aparece a lado de los héroes.

-Disculpen la demora, quería estar presentable para los invitados.

-Presumido.- dijo Chat Noir y pronto los tres se separan al ser atacados por las bestias.

-¡Protejan a los civiles! Tenemos que ponerlos a salvo.- les gritó Ladybug y ambos gatos asintieron, las leonas eran de temer, apenas alguien se movía éstas querían irse contra este pero Chat Noir y Black Cat estaban allí para poder detenerles. El león se había quedado con Ladybug, pero este no se movía, rugió con fuerza sin saber que un halcón había escuchado el rugido y con su gran visión vio a Black Cat peleando. El león al fin iba a ir sobre de Ladybug pero un arbusto moviéndose llama su atención. Lila estaba allí, la joven al notar que la gran bestia le miraba salió corriendo de su escondite yendo contra de ella.- ¡No lo harás!- Ladybug se interpuso atacándole con su yoyo, el león le esquivó´, Lila corrió llamando la atención de las otras dos bestias que fueron contra de ella, Chat Noir de inmediato fue con Lila tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola donde estaban los demás, miró a Natalie y al Gorila.

-Váyanse de aquí, este lugar no es segu…- algo impacta su espalda, solo le pareció ver algo rojo y empieza a sentirse mareado.

-Chat Noir.- Natalie se veía preocupada.

-Estoy bien ustedes váyanse.- todos los civiles comenzaron a irse, aunque Lila estaba más alejada del grupo, Bridgette al ver aquello, se detiene y da la vuelta para tomar del brazo a Lila.

-¡Muévete Lila!- la empujó hacia delante y una de las leonas fue contra ellas, Black Cat intervino con su bastón golpeando al animal.

-¡Escapen ahora!

-¡Cat!- gritó Bridgette al ver el halcón ir contra de él, éste le quiso golpear con el bastón pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando este se transformó en una pantera y se le fue encima.

-Te he encontrado gato.- Black Cat puso su bastón evitando que los colmillos de la pantera se le acercasen más, pero esa no era la intensión del akuma. Pronto Black Cat nota un brillo rojizo y al ver el brazalete de su pata éste brilla y lo deja algo aturdido haciendo que se separase. La pantera retrocedió.- Terminarás dándome tu anillo y por fin los animales tomarán el lugar que se merecen sobre el hombre.- se volvió a transformar en un halcón y se fue, los leones habían sido sometidos y se marcharon, Lila se fue dejando a Bridgette que se acercó preocupada al héroe y le toma de los hombros.

-¿Cat?

-La cabeza me da vueltas.

-Tranquilo, parece ser que no te hizo nada.

-¡Black!- se acercaron Ladybug y Chat Noir para ver a su compañero.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, me siento mareado, pero ya se me quitará.

-¿Qué fue esa luz?- preguntó Chat Noir y Ladybug pone su mano en su mentón.

-No lo sé, la última vez que enfrentamos a Animan no tenía eso, ¿me pregunto qué hará?- en ese momento que ambos felinos le daban la espalda a Bridgette la joven abrió grandemente los ojos y sus pupilas se empequeñecieron, intentó decir algo pero no salía sonido de su boca, y mientras Ladybug seguía con sus posibles teorías Bridgette le hizo señas con las manos y Ladybug la miró extrañada.- ¿Qué pasa?- ambos gatos voltearon a ver a la chica que se había congelado.

-Ah… bueno… creo que yo sé qué…

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Ladybug y ambos gatos la miraron ahora a ella.

-My lady, ¿qué pasa?

-U-Ustedes no lo notan… ¿en serio?

-¿Qué debemos notar?- preguntó Black Cat y el felino siente un fuerte agarre y le quita a Bridgette su cola.- ¡Deja mi cola!...- se quedó estático al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.- ¿Mi cola?- ambos chicos se miraron, sus orejas se movían, sus colas largas eran reales y se movían, parecía que querían gritar…y terminaron por hacerlo.

El señor Agreste recibió la noticia de lo ocurrido, pero no supo por qué los chicos venían con unos ridículos sombreros sobre la cabeza.

-Puedo suponer que el akuma se escapó. No preguntaré detalles pero sí me gustaría saber acerca de esos ridículos gorros.

-L-Los tuvimos que compra en el camino padre.

-Quítense eso porque se ven ridículos, Adrien te eduqué al menos bien en el sentido de la moda, por lo que no entiendo cómo tienen eso en la cabeza.- ambos chicos se miraron y resignados se quitaron las gorras, Gabriel notó entonces sus peculiares cinturones, y al verles sin los sombreros su boca se abrió aunque no tanto como la de Nooroo.

-Ammm, surrpresa.- bromeó un poco Adrien, su padre reaccionó al fin y miró a Natalie.

-Natalie, cancela la sesión hasta nuevo aviso y quiero saber… ¿cómo es que ahora son medio gatos?- dijo bajando por completo las escaleras y viendo las orejas negras y la cola en los chicos, fue entonces que el varón notó a ambas chicas atrás de ellos y ambas sintieron el peso de la mirada del Agreste mayor haciéndolas tragar grueso. Marinette fue la primera en atreverse a hablar.

-L-Le juro señor Agreste que haré lo que sea para capturar a ese akuma.

-Y-Yo le ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Pero por mientras.

-Nos vamos.- al decir esas palabras Adrien de inmediato se movió a una velocidad sorprendente solo igualada si era Chat Noir, y abrazó a Marinette.

-No, Marinette, no te vayas… quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-A-Adrien…- Adrien restregó su cara sobre la cabeza de su novia haciéndola sonrojar más de lo normal ante ese gesto tan felino.

-Viendo como están las cosas.- dijo Bridgette que se dio la vuelta.- Te dejo Marinette, iré con el maestro para…- pero no pudo decir ni caminar dos pasos porque sintió como algo la aferró con fuerzas, algo con garras que no le lastimaron al abrazarle.

-No…- Félix habló abrazando a Bridgette.- No te vayas princesa.- un mar de sentimientos llenó a Bridgette, nostalgia, felicidad pero más que todo, confusión y pánico.- Purr favor, quédate conmigo my princess.- hasta Adrien estaba impresionado de lo que veía y Bridgette se volteó y de inmediato se puso a tomarle la temperatura tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Estás bien?- entonces Félix sonríe ampliamente como lo haría siendo Black Cat.

-Miau, ¿se preocupa por mí, my lady?

-¡Marinette! Yo también te quiero abrazar así.- se quejó Adrien abarcando más el abrazo.

-¡A-Adrien!- ahora la pobre estaba apenada y cuando tocan la puerta de la mansión, Queen Bee es recibida y ve lo que pasaba en el recibidor.

-Llegué tarde.

-¡Abejita!- Vulpine le llegó por detrás, las orejas de zorro y la gran cola esponjosa eran algo nuevo en el héroe.- Te alcancé.- declaró con una amplia sonrisa y el señor agreste cubrió sus ojos con su mano.

-Qué bueno que Arella está fuera de la ciudad.

Después de una explicación de lo ocurrido por parte de Juliet que ahora tenía a Claude disfrutando que le rascaran tras las orejas, las Dupain se sorprendieron por la actitud de los chicos.

-Y desde entonces ha ido portándose así.

-Como un animalito buscando cariño.- dijo Marinette a lo que Juliet asintió, cuando el pequeño gatito mascota de los Agreste se acercó a Marinete, Adrien puso mala cara y se abrazó más a su novia y Marinette suspira.- No me molesta en absoluto sus muestras de cariño pero es exagerado.

-¿Y por qué convertirlos en animales?- preguntó Bridgette que igual que Juliet rascaba la cabeza de Félix que estaba contento.

-Creo que sé la respuesta.- Juliet tomó su celular dejando a Claude, éste hizo un puchero molesto por la falta de atención y se acurrucó con ella, al mostrar el celular las noticias pasaban a los animales por las calles provocando caos y miedo a los transeúntes de Paris.- Me temo que puede controlar a los animales, parecen demasiado organizados en todo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Marinette.- No podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Pero es peligroso salir con estos tres como están.- contestó Juliet.- Y no nos dejan tampoco.

-Yo no voy a dejar a my lady sola.- declaró Adrien y Claude asintió.

-Yo tampoco, mi ángel no puede salir sin su zorrito.- ambas chicas suspiraron y Bridgette miró a Félix que seguía con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa, entonces arqueó la ceja y tomó de la barbilla a Félix.

-Félix, abre la boca.

-Aaaaaaah…- ésta mira bien y le suelta.

-No tenías los caninos tan largos.

-Y tampoco garras.- dijo Marinette al notar las manos de Adrien, Juliet miró a su novio y entonces abre grandemente los ojos al notar tras su cuello cabello rojizo.

-Esto es malo, creo que se están transformando en animales.

-Debemos salir entonces y buscar a Animan.- Marinette quiso moverse pero Adrien no le dejó.- Adrien…por favor.

-No, no te dejaré ir.- Marinette suspiró agobiada y Juliet intenta sonreír.

-Calma Marinette, llamé a los demás cuando vine aquí, estoy segura que ellos podrán hacer algo.

-Eso espero…

-Mari, gatito tiene hambre.- Marinette suspiró y rascó la cabeza de Adrien que sonrió ante el mimo de su novia. Sin saber que eran observados por ciertos kwamis que tenían algo entre manos.

Jade Shell corría por las calles de Paris, el chico tenía detrás suyo una manada de lobos y cuando pasó a lado de Kid Mime los animales chocaron contra un muro y salieron corriendo.

-Gracias viejo, te debo una.

-No hay de qué, pero ¿ninguno era el villano?

-No, éste según Bee debe tener un brazalete con un colmillo en una de las patas, pero no le he…- de repente ven no muy lejos a Mercury y Melody persiguiendo a un halcón, la chica iba por los techos y Mercury por debajo, notaron algo brillar en la pata de éste y no tardaron en unirse en su persecución.

-Bienvenidos, se tardaron.- se quejó Melody y Kid le sonrió a su compañera.

-Los héroes nunca se retrasan.- Jade lanzó su escudo y el halcón se detuvo unos instantes antes de seguir su vuelo, el escudo volvió y Melody intenta con su flauta detenerlo pero la aguda melodía parece solo hacerlo volar más rápido.

-¡No lo dejen ir!- gritó Mercury y Kid ya estaba preparando una soga imaginaria, estando cerca del Sena lanza la cuerda que atrapa al ave que vuela intentando escapar.

-¿A dónde vas avecilla?- el ave les miró unos segundos antes de transformarse frente a sus ojos en un enorme pez que saltó hacia el río perdiendo su rastro.- ¡Tienes que estar de broma!

-Esto nos puede tomar todo el día.- dijo Melody cruzándose de brazos y Jade no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con ella.

En la mansión Agreste, Marinette intentaba cocinar algo, habían pedido a todos los empleados que se fueran y así evitar el escándalo de ver a los chicos con orejas y cola, pero Marinette no podía cocinar del todo al tener a Adrien picándole las costillas con sus garras.

-¿Ya casi?

-Le falta aún.- Adrien exhaló un gruñido frustrado y se recostó en la barra de la cocina, ahora tenía pelo en las manos.

-Gatito tiene hambre.

-Lo sé, pero debes ser paciente Adrien.- le dio la espalda solo unos segundos y un ruido hace que voltee a ver qué había hecho, Adrien tenía la cabeza metida en el cubo de la basura y estaba sacando algo con la boca.

-¡Adrien!- ella se inclinó a él, tenía basura en el cabello y extendió la mano para que escupiera lo que tenía en la boca, cuando lo hizo ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y poner en la basura lo que fuese que haya sido.-Hueles mal, será mejor que te des un baño.

-No quiero.

-Adrien…- ella le habló con cierta advertencia en su voz pero éste volteó hacia un lado e hizo una mueca, su cabello estaba ahora despeinado como usualmente lo llevaba como Chat Noir.

-No.

-Te voy a llevar al baño quieras o no, vamos…

-No quiero.

-Vas a ensuciar más la ropa que tu padre hizo también, vamos.

-Noooo.

-Adrien tú…- intentó empujarlo pero ambos cayeron y ella cayó encima de él, Adrien sonrió de forma felina al tener a Marinette sobre su pecho.

-Oh, vaya, vaya purrincesa, así que deseas engatusar a este gato.- Marinette chilló con la cara tan roja como un semáforo y se levantó tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio, Adrien igual se levantó y la pobre Marinette temblaba.

-¡S-Si no te das un baño n-no comes!- lo empujó fuera de la cocina y éste resopló antes de ir a su cuarto a darse un baño. Pero Marinette no era la única que tenía problemas, Juliet ya no sentía las piernas, el astuto zorro había aprovechado para recostar su cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia que estaba más que sonrojada.

-Claude, debes moverte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no siento las piernas y de tanto rascarte ya tampoco siento los dedos.

-Pero estoy muy a gusto.- le miró, el zorro tenía más pelo que sus compañeros en manos y brazos, el zorro miró a su novia que estaba más que roja.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Na-Nada…-la verdad era que estaba muy apenada por cómo estaban ambos, claro que como toda pareja de novios se abrazan y se dan besos, pero sentía que aquello era un poco más íntimo y juntando eso con lo guapo y lindo que se veía Claude con esas orejas y cola la ponían más nerviosa. Claude le miró girando un poco la cabeza y sonríe.

-Ya sé qué tienes.- de repente empieza a quitarse su chaqueta.

-¿C-Claude?

-Tienes calor, la verdad es que yo también tengo calor.- se quitó la chaqueta pero no paró allí, para sorpresa de Juliet se quita la camiseta también.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?!

-Te dije que tengo calor, así como tú.

-Y-Yo n-n-no t-tengo calor…- bueno, ahora eso era una total mentira. Claude le miró fijamente y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa zorruna y sus rostros estaban a menos de un centímetro de tocarse.

-Pues entonces debo decir que ese rojo hace que te veas tan deliciosa como una fresa.- tomó su rostro y la pobre casi se desmaya al sentir la lengua de su novio en su mejilla y después dejar caer su cabeza en su regazo contento, la pobre no reaccionó, su corazón golpeaba con rapidez su pecho y su cara fácil podía competir con el color de cabello de su amigo Nathaniel. Por suerte estaba sentada, porque si no se hubiese caído al perder la consciencia.

Quien aprovechaba aquella oportunidad era Bridgette que estaba más que contenta de mimar a su gatito. Félix comenzó a ronronear cuando ella le rascó bajo la barbilla haciéndola reír. Félix le miró y le sonrió.

-Tienes una hermosa risa, purrincesa.

-Gracias chaton, y tú eres taaaan adorable.

-No me gusta que me digan adorable, bueno, excepto tú.- Bridgette le sonrió y acarició su cabeza, tenerlo así era como recordar cuando iba a sus visitas nocturnas, extrañaba esos momentos cuando el gato iba a comer dulces, hablaba de su día y presumía con ella como todo héroe, pero esos momentos en que podían conversar, le daba mimos y se reían era lo que más extrañaba.

-Voy a la cocina por algo, ya debes tener hambre.

-Purr favor.- aguantó la risa y salió de la habitación, al pasar por el salón notó algo fuera de la mansión, una persona estaba enfrente de ésta, ella no pudo ver quién era pero estaba allí parada, con rapidez fue a ver quién era, Natalie se había levantado de su lugar habitual para revisar algunas cosas en el estudio con el señor Agreste, cosas que lamentablemente no podía dejar a un lado y además de ocultarle la verdad a la señora Agreste que sería capaz de regresar lo más rápido posible. Bridgette caminó pasando al Gorila que estaba viendo hacia la reja, ella caminó intentando adivinar quién sería y se sorprendió al llegar de quién era.

-¿Lila?- la morena le miró sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso que salga la gente a las calles.

-Vine a ver a Félix, porque cancelaron la sesión y quería ver cómo estaba. ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

-Pues… Félix se sintió mal y vine con él para ayudarle.

-¿Conoces a Félix?

-Obvio.- le dijo intentando no sentirse ofendida, pero Lila le regala una sonrisa burlona.

-¿En serio? Porque cuando estaban en el parque parecía que él ni te ponía atención.- Bridgette sintió su corazón estrujarse ante eso.

-Somos amigos cre…

-¿Tú crees?- Brid apretó los labios y cuando tenía pensado contestar Natalie aparece a lado de ella.

-Señorita Rossi, se le avisó que se le volvería a llamar cuando la situación mejore.

-Pero yo solo quería ver a Félix.

-El joven Agreste está bien, está siendo bien tratado con la señorita Bridgette, así que le pido que regrese. Deje aviso a nuestro chofer que le lleve a casa.

-No hace falta.- respondió de lo más seco.- Con permiso.- Lila se marchó y Bridgette miró a Natalie triste para regresar a la mansión, la asistente de los Agreste suspiró a lo bajo. Bridgette regresó con Félix que apenas verla sonrió y le abrazó.

-¡Bridgette!- pero ella le alejó con toda delicadeza.

-No hagas eso Félix.

-¿Pero por qué?- le miró confundido y ella tomo aire.

-Porque cuando regreses a la normalidad ya no será igual, y si recuerdas esto me vas a odiar más de lo que lo haces.- Félix le miró con grandes ojos felinos, sí, sus ojos se veían como cuando se transformaba en Black Cat, éste frunce el ceño y la abraza.

-Yo no te odio Bridgette. Yo… te quiero más que nada en este mundo, perdóname por hacerte sentir así.

-Félix…

-Cuando regrese a la normalidad te prometo que seré bueno contigo, que no saldremos a varios lugares solos los dos, te quiero Bridgette, siempre te he querido. Por favor, no te alejes de mí.- su voz sonaba como un ruego. Bridgette sonrió y le correspondió ese abrazo.

-Te amo Félix…- el gato solo sonrió ampliamente feliz moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

Marinette suspiró y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Adrien.

-Adrien, ya está la comida, Adrien…voy a pasar.- decidió al no escuchar ruido y al abrir la puerta su cara se congela en una mueca y cierra la puerta de golpe.- No vi nada, ¡No vi nada! ¡NO VI NADA!- pronto la puerta se abre y Adrien tenía puesto solo sus usuales jeans y se terminaba de poner su camiseta negra sin su usual chaqueta blanca.

-¿Te gustó lo que viste?

-N-N-No sé d-d-de q-qué hab-blas- Adrien se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres adorable.- este se fue y Marinette pudo recargarse en la pared y deslizarse poco a poco con la cara ardiendo. Decir que los chicos comieron era poco, habían olvidado los modales por completo y comían como si no lo hubiesen hecho en semanas, las tres chicas miraron asombradas como se metían el pan a la boca, la sopa con carne y verduras y bebían el caldo y el zumo dejando que escurriera un poco por sus barbillas, al final los tres se dejaron caer en las sillas, satisfechos y con sueño.- Tengo sueño…- declaró Adrien pareciendo un niño pequeño y Félix bostezó a la par con Claude que se talló los ojos.

-Ven Adrien…- Marinette le tomó de la mano y lo guió a la sala.

-Claude, toma mi mano.- Juliet con un dulce tono de voz hizo que su zorro obedeciera y Brid apenas se acercó a Félix este de inmediato le abrazó.

-Vamos chaton, a dormir.- los tres fueron acomodados en la sala y con cobijas que Natalie les había dado, los taparon y los dejaron a solas. Marinette vio a Juliet, ambas pensaban salir.

-Bridgette, Juliet y yo saldremos a por el akuma, cuida a los chicos.

-No se preocupen, los cuidaré con ayuda de los kwamis, que por cierto, ¿dónde están?

-Estamos aquí.- le habló el Plagg de Félix que estaba a lado de su otro yo y Sain, Breezy y Tikki volaron a lado de sus portadoras.

-¿Y qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó Bridgette.

-/Nada/- dijeron los tres kwamis y las chicas les miraron con cierta desconfianza pero Juliet es la primera en moverse para salir.

-Debemos irnos, Brid, cuídalos mucho.

-Lo haré, solo atrapen al akuma.- ambas chicas se fueron y Bridgette suspiró, los chicos roncaban como nunca, así que limpiaría la cocina un poco aprovechando.

Jade Shell estaba de nuevo cansado, pronto tendría que alimentar a Wayzz, agradecía que el pequeño prefería tomar té y simples bocadillos. Suspiró, aquello era una busqueda infructuosa, cuando se transformó en ese pez estuvieron un buen rato cerca del Sena y no supieron cuando estaban de un momento a otro acorralados por diferentes animales, incluidos cocodrilos, tuvieron que correr y escapar justo cuando vieron saltar del agua a un enorme pez y transformarse en un halcón y por último en una pantera. Estaba que no podía más, Allan había perdido sus poderes y ahora alimentaba a Jizz en un lugar seguro y Melody estaba cerca de las mismas. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos seguir así, debemos encontrarle de alguna forma.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Melody y Jade iba a opinar pero cierra la boca al notar que el mimo no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Kid?- un grito lejano se escucha, y este cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca de ellos hasta que Kid pasó corriendo a lado de ellos.

-¡Lo encontré!- Melody se cruza de brazos.

-¡Y si lo encontraste ¿por qué corres?!- Jade al voltear abre la boca.

-Porque no quiere terminar extinto supongo.- vieron voltear en una esquina a un enorme tiranosaurio, este les gruñó y ambos corrieron a la par de su compañero.

-¿No tienen algo contra eso?- preguntó Melody y Jade le contesta con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Un meteorito?- sentían que el animal estaba pisándoles los talones cuando el yoyo de Ladybug aparece y lo enreda entre los edificios, todos se detienen felices de ver a la heroína de rojo.- Ladybug.

-No se muevan.- ordenó Bee que apareció detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kid y ella les volvió a hablar.

-No se muevan, los tiranosaurios detectan a sus presas con el movimiento, si no se mueven no les verá.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó Jade y ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Pues…me vi con Claude todas las películas de ese parque de dinosaurios, son entretenidas.

-Con razón no los vimos todo el fin de semana pasado.- dijo Jade y el dinosaurio al parecer les dio la espalda, cuando Ladybug quitó su yoyo, ella y Bee asintieron y se movieron con cautela sobre los techos, darían un ataque sorpresa, la heroína de puntos hace señas a su amiga para atacar a su debido tiempo, pero al escuchar el fuerte rugido del animal decidieron que era mejor atacar ya.

Ese rugido fue escuchado por todo Paris, y en la casa de los Agreste, no fue la excepción, mientras los kwamis estaban viendo los celulares de sus amos.

-Esto le va a costar a Adrien treinta kilos de queso.

-Oh, Félix morirá cuando vea eso.

-Eso no es nada, Claude tendrá que hacer méritos.- de repente los tres dejan de hablar al escuchar algo, parecían rugidos, al voltear los tres kwamis abren grandemente los ojos y sus gritos se escuchan por toda la mansión haciendo que Bridgette tirara un plato y saliera de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?- los tres kwamis se pusieron tras la chica y un fuerte ruido les alertó, al salir a la entrada pudo ver la puerta abierta de par en par y tres figuras irse corriendo.- Ay no…- ella deja el delantal que usaba para lavar en el suelo y sale corriendo.

-¡Bridgette!- el Plagg de Félix no dudo en ir con ella mientras los otros dos se lo pensaron antes de seguirles.

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez más peludo.- dijo Plagg y Sain resopló.

-¡No es hora de chistes!

Melody se había retirado del campo de batalla, ahora Kid Mime escuchaba su miraculous sonar y Jade igual, solo estaban ahora Ladybug y Bee que intentaban atrapar al akuma que rápidamente cambiaba de forma.

-Es muy rápido…- dijo Bee poniéndose a lado de Ladybug.

-Pero nosotras somos más.- ambas fueron contra el gran oso que tenían sobre de sí y entonces un gruñido las detiene, no, no uno, varios, al darse cuenta las dos esquivan dos figuras enormes, parecían… ¿un hombre gato y un hombre zorro?

-¿Adrien?

-¿Claude?- ambas no podían creerlo, pero eran ellos, sus ojos, aunque animales, los delataban. Y atrás de ellos caminando en dos patas estaba otro hombre gato, Félix que se dirigía a Animan que se transformó en pantera.

-Bien, sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías, ahora entrégame tu anillo.- un leve gruñido salió del pecho del felino mientras los otros dos seguían a la defensiva con quienes eran sus novias. Dirigió su mano hacia el anillo pero se detuvo.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó Bridgette y Animan gruñó furioso.

-¡No intervengas!- rugió y varios lobos pronto estaban cerca de Bridgette, la joven retrocedió al ver a los animales tan salvajes, y cuando uno quiso darle una mordida Félix se movió rápidamente y lanzó al animal lejos escuchándole adolorido, Félix rugió y tomó a Bridgette para con una agilidad tremenda tomar a Bridgette y saltar hacia los techos donde la dejó sobre de este.

-¿Félix?- el felino la miró y lamió la mejilla ronroneando, ella sonrió y le acarició el suave pelaje negro.- Mon chaton…

-¿Adrien?- Ladybug se acercó a Adrien, pero este le rugió, aun así ella no se acobardó y puso su mano en su mejilla rascándole, cosa que hizo que el gato entrecerrara los ojos del gusto.- Allí estás Adrien, éste eres tú.

-Claude… ¡ah!- ella gritó cuando éste se le fue encima y al reaccionar se fijó que el zorro tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza en su regazo, ella sonrió y le acarició.- Yo también te quiero.- Jade y Kid no podían creer lo que veían.

-Esto sí es para recordar.- dijo Kid.- ¿Por qué no me traje la cámara?

-¿Les queda tiempo?

-Tres minutos.

-Tiempo suficiente. ¡Lucky Charm!- ésta atrapa el yoyo y ve con sorpresa que era una redonda y gran pecera.- ¿Qué es esto?

-No creo que puedas atraparlo así, aunque se transforme en pez no cabría.

-¿Pez?- ella miró a todas partes, el río Sena no estaba lejos, la cerbatana de Bee, el cartel de un panorámico y el escudo de Jade.- Lo tengo, Bee, necesito que lleves esto al Sena, ya te alcanzo, Kid, ve con ella.

-Entendido.- respondió Kid, Bee se fue rápido siendo seguida por el zorro que en sí asustó un poco al mimo y Ladybug lanzó su yoyo cerca de la pantera.

-¡Hey! ¿No ibas a comernos?- la pantera gruñó al ver frustrado sus planes y rugió convirtiéndose en el imponente tiranosaurio.- Jade, síguenos por un costado y hazte de ese cartel.- le susurró a su amigo que asintió y cuando Ladybug empezó a correr hacia el dinosaurios pasando entre sus patas para ir al Sena éste se dio cuenta que Adrien fue tras ella y fue al panorámico. Ladybug corría como podía y se ayudaba con su yoyo aunque los grandes pisotones del animal le impedía ir más lejos.- Vaya que para ser tan grande es rápido ¡ah!- lo sintió muy cerca cuando algo pasa bajo de ella y la sujeta corriendo en cuatro patas, ella con fuerza se sujetó de Adrien y miró a Félix por los techos también correr, al parecer el felino de arriba estaba enojado, tanto que no dudó en saltar y darle un zarpazo en la cara al dinosaurio que se dolió por unos instantes antes de seguir su carrera ahora persiguiendo a los tres.- ¡Jade!- casi llegando al Sena Jade cortó con su escudo los cables del gran cartel que era una propuesta del mismo alcalde, ésta cayó sobre el dinosaurio que quedó ciego por unos instantes antes de que la enorme manta se le cayera y al estar cerca del río éste tropezó con el barandal del lugar y antes de caer se transformó en el aire en el enorme pez que iba a caer al agua y… un sonido sordo se escucha, el pez estaba en el agua, bueno, una parte de él, la pecera estaba llena de agua y con las orillas pegajosas, su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo estaban dentro, estaba atorado, movía la cola una y otra vez, Kid Mime había sostenido la pecera con una red imaginaria y ante el peso del gran animal le había ayudado Claude que con una mano fácil pudo con el peso de éste.

-¡Miren lo que pescamos! ¿No merece una foto?- lo pusieron en el suelo donde fácilmente ambos gatos lo tomaron de la cola listos para merendárselo pero Ladybug les detiene y Bridgette apenas llegaba a la escena.

-No se lo coman.- con ambos gatos agarrándole tomó el brazalete y lo rompió en sus manos.- Esto será todo.- el pez desaparece y el akuma vuela intentando escapar.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal!- lanzó su yoyo.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- liberó a la blanca mariposa que se perdió en el cielo.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- pronto todo volvió a su sitio, los animales volvieron a sus jaulas del zoológicos, los destrozos que provocaron fueron arreglados, y los tres chicos volvían a la normalidad.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Adrien y esta vez tanto Ladybug, Bee, Jade y Kid chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

-¿Pero por qué no traigo camiseta?- se alarmó Claude al verse casi desnudo y Félix se tomó la cabeza.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- Bridgette al verle supo que no debía acercarse en ese momento.

Esa noche Adrien no paraba de preguntar qué había hecho, Marinette intentaba desviar el tema.

-Comiste y dormiste, eso es todo.- dijo teniendo en su regazo al pequeño Chat Noir que estaba muy a gusto hasta que decidió cambiar de sitio en el sofá.

-¿No hice nada raro?

-N-N-No… ¿cómo crees?

-Marinette, me estás mintiendo.

-¡C-Claro que no!

-¡Marinette no sabes mentir!- Plagg voló cerca de Adrien.

-Yo te puedo enseñar qué hiciste, pero quiero queso a cambio.

-¿Cuánto?

-¡Plagg! ¡No!

-¡Yo quiero saber!- Plagg se ríe con el celular entre sus manitas, Claude y Juliet ya se iban de la mansión y la chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Juliet, por favor, dime.

-N-No vale la pena.

-Pero es que si hice algo que te incomodara ¡lo siento!

-Está bien, s-sé que no razonabas, era puro instinto…

-¿Instinto? ¡¿Pero qué hice?!- Sain y Breezy se rieron en sus escondites, oh lo que le esperaba al zorro apenas llegando a su casa haría que se muriese de la pena y corriera esa misma noche como Vulpine a pedirle mil disculpas a su novia. De todos quien no estaba ahora divertido de la situación era el Plagg de Félix que estaba con Bridgette, la chica tenía el celular y después de pasar el video a su teléfono lo borró del de Félix.

-Eres una aguafiestas.

-Los siento Plagg, pero es lo mejor, te prometo un par de buenos quesos mañana.

-Pero es que él te lo prometió, yo lo oí y…- Brid acunó al kwami entre sus manos y le sonrió.

-Este será nuestro secreto.- el gato se enfurruñó pero le gustó estar así con la chica, tal vez por primera vez se planteaba si el silencio por queso era buena idea. Cuando ella pasó cerca de Félix le dedicó una sonrisa tiesa que hizo que el chico alzara su ceja y cuando Plagg se unió a él le miró fijamente.

-Te juro que si hiciste algo como el otro gato te dejaré sin queso un mes.

-Cálmate, no hice nada, solo me la pase comiendo queso.

-Mmm, eso espero, aunque me pregunto qué hice en ese tiempo.

-Te sorprenderías…- susurró Plagg y entonces Gabriel Agreste entra a la sala.

-Me alegra ver que arreglaron el problema.- dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Pasa algo padre?

-Nada, solo que tu madre estuvo preocupada por ustedes todos el día, la sesión se canceló y dos de los ayudantes ya no podrán ayudar porque tienen otros proyectos aparte, así que la sesión se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso.- aunque su cara no reflejaba demasiado era obvio que estaba cansado y molesto. Pero Adrien sonrió.

-¿Y si pones a Mari y Brid? Ambas son muy buenas papá, dales la oportunidad.

-¿Y-Yo?- preguntó Bridgette no creyéndose lo que escuchaba y Marinette estaba escandalizada.

-¡A-Adrien! N-No creo que…

-Mañana después de sus clases, espero estén preparadas señoritas.- el varón se fue y ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos y chillaron de emoción.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Participaré en una sesión con Gabriel Agreste!- gritó Marinette y Brid tomó sus manos.

-¡Esto debe ser un sueño!- ambas gritaron y Félix entra a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Félix, mi padre pidió una pequeña ayuda a Marinette y a Bridgette, estarán como ayudantes en la sesión de fotos.

-Fantástico…- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

-Pero te advierto my lady, podrías ver facetas que tal vez te impresionen de mí.- dijo Adrien mirando a Marinette con una traviesa sonrisa felina y Marinette todavía estaba en las nubes emocionada.

-Ya he visto todo de ti ho…- se tapó la boca y Adrien le mira confundido.

-¿De qué hablas? Mari…

-¡Oh! Mira la hora, vámonos Bridgette, ¡nos vemos en la escuela Adrien!

-Mari, Marinette, ¡Princesa!- Marinette tuvo que correr fuera de la mansión, quizás no podría escapar de él para siempre y menos cuando vea el video que lo haría morirse de la pena, pero por ahora solo podía pensar que ella y Brid estarían como ayudantes del mejor diseñador, un sueño hecho realidad, no importando si era temporal pero era un suelo que pensaba cumplir algún día.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, me base en el comic Furry situation, es súper genial, búsquenlo, nada más gracioso XD Oh! Y perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía. No acepto tomatazos, solo pizzas o imágenes de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir X3 Y bueno el próximo será el domingo, y puedo decir de spoiler que conoceremos la ira de Alya Cesaire sabremos qué le pasa a Brid… creo XD No, no, sí sabremos, peor que cualquier akuma. También gracias por sus regalos y por cierto los kwamis de los quantic comen casi de todo, excepto Plagg y Jizz ama los dulces…que sean bajos en azúcar piedad. Así que sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Alejandra Darcy, darkdan-sama, Forever MK NH, Alexandra og, Funka1999, ZarcortFan25, Sameht, andre16, x29: Gracias por los regalos, gracias por su apoyo TwT y dark, sorry, pero no va por ahí XD y Marisse puede tomar todo el dulce que quieras pero sin empacharte. Sam, ya tendrás tus celos.y andre tendrán su día libre…pero ahora no. Veo que a todos les dio hambre en este capítulo XD

Solitario196: Se explicará más sobre la actitud de Félix más adelante y como dices, no todo sería paz entre esos dos gatos XD

Anonimus: Sorry pero se ve tan… no lo sé, perfecto y conveniente, no creo poder usarlo, necesito pensarlo, tal vez, no sé, un guardián de algún lejano lugar? O un aprendiz? Pero sin kwami, sorry no sabría darle base estable.

Jinzo77: Bienvenido y me alegro verle por aquí XD y de Lila, bueno, es buena pero no perfecta y claro que veremos más de Nathloe! Y de Gamer no te preocupes, estoy segura que te encantará el capítulo X3


	8. Versión 20

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews, en serio, sois geniales. Y bueno, éste capítulo tendremos una villana que algunos quieren… por favor no me maten. Bien, aplausos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por crear esta serie y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 8.

Versión 2.0

Las clases de la señorita Mendeleiev eran duras, pero esta vez les había dejado a los alumnos hacer un experimento libre e ingenioso que valía veinte por ciento de la calificación, la primera pareja que vio fue a Adrien y Nino encender una bombilla con una solución alcalina, los dos sacaron diez. Claude e Ivan habían hecho una mezcla química de velas para que las llamas fueran de colores, la común flama roja, pasando a flama azul y otra verde, la maestra vio con buenos ojos el experimento. Juliet y Nathaniel habían elegido crear dentro de un vaso con agua nieve artificial mezclando otros líquidos, la maestra asintió viendo que había sido buena idea poner a Nathaniel con la joven para aprobar su materia. Y por último Alya y Marinette habían formado un imán que casi jala una de las plumas de la profesora cuando lo activaron.

-Muy bien.- dijo asintiendo y anotando la calificación en su libreta siguiendo con los otros, cuando se fue ambas suspiraron aliviadas y Marinette comenzó a quitar los cables que unían a la batería.

-Vamos, hay que quitar esto, necesito revisar mi blog.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?

-¿Bromeas? Los imanes y los celulares no se llevan Marinette. Es como si me pidieras que asesinara mi teléfono.

-Bien, ya entendí, ya entendí.- cuando sonó la campana todos salieron y Alya revisaba su celular.

-Y bien, Marinette. ¿Cuándo podré hacer una entrevista a los héroes de Paris?- preguntó al ver que no había nadie alrededor.

-Alya, sabes que puedes entrevistarnos cuando quieras.

-¿Y el equipo Quantic?

-De ellos no sé, tendrías que preguntarles.- Alya hizo una leve mueca.

-No creo que haya problemas con los otros, pero el doble de Adrien, ah, ah, no chica, estoy segura que me enviará de paseo en menos de cinco segundos.

-Eso no sabría decirlo, podrían ser diez.- Alya le da un leve empujón en el brazo.

-Vamos Marinette, lo digo en serio, ambos son tan diferentes, no sé cómo alguien como Bridgette está interesada en él.

-Solo te puedo decir que si quieres saber le preguntes a ella, pero es una bonita historia.

-Oh, ¿y mi mejor amiga no puede darme información?- preguntó con un tono bromista y Marinette sonríe casi aguantando las ganas de reír cuando se hizo a un lado.

-No, eso es secreto.

-Oh, vamos.- Alya suspira.- Bien, bien, le preguntaré, pero quiero esas entrevistas.

-Dalo por hecho.- de repente Adrien aparece rodeando con su brazo a su linda novia.

-Si vas a entrevistarnos quiero que hagas una entrevista especial sobre la relación de my lady y yo, quiero que todo Paris y el mundo se entere que mi mariquita es propiedad del gato negro.

-Nada mal Agreste.- dijo Claude que tenía de la mano a su novia.- Opino lo mismo, quiero que todos se enteren que la dulce abeja ya tiene un zorro que le haga compañía.

-Claude…- la pobre Juliet estaba sonrojada intentando cubrir su rostro con su mano libre haciendo reír al castaño.

-Nuestros novios son unos posesivos.- declaró Marinette y Adrien sonríe.

-Eso no es malo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.- respondió Claude.- Solo cuidamos a nuestras lindas damiselas.- Alya se rió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es raro verlos tan de acuerdo en algo.- Nino aparece detrás de ella.

-Cuando se trata de sus novias este par de celosos están de acuerdo.

-/¡Oye!/- ambos miraron a Nino que solo se rió más.

-Pues la verdad muchos fans estarían al fin en paz con ambas parejas, el LadyNoir y el Vulpeen ya serían oficiales.

-¿LadyNoir? ¿Vulpeen?- Marinette preguntó curiosa y Alya puso su celular al frente para que todos vieran.

-Así es, son combinaciones de sus nombres de héroes, incluso hay gente que hace foros de ustedes, dibujos y hasta historias.

-Genial.- sonrió Claude y Alya miró de nuevo su celular.

-Aunque también hay otras combinaciones.- dijo ante un dibujo de Vulpine con Ladybug y otro de Chat Noir con Queen Bee, Claude y Marinette retrocedieron no queriendo ver aquello, mientras que Adrien y Juliet se miraron y sonrieron en complicidad.

-Lo siento mucho linda damisela, pero ya tengo a mi lady que tiene mi corazón.

-Entiendo, también mi corazón pertenece a otro y sin ofender Adrien, pero no eres mi tipo.

-Ni tú el mío, pero eres como una hermanita.- dijo palmeando un poco su cabeza al ser ella más baja.

-Y tú como el gato de la familia.

-¡Oye!- Juliet se ríe con fuerza, y pensar que no hace mucho la chica era tan tímida, aunque lo seguía siendo pero con ellos tenía una faceta natural y más libre. Cuando se calmaron sus respectivas parejas Marinette señaló el celular de su amiga.

-No quiero volver a ver eso nunca más.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Marinette, así que las entrevistas serán para dejar en claro esto.- Claude volvió a tomar de la mano a Juliet.- Te acompaño a casa, y así me olvido de lo que vi.- Juliet le sonríe y se para de puntitas para palmear su cabeza como hizo Adrien con ella haciendo sonrojar un poco al chico.

-Está bien, no te enojes. Nos vemos.- se despidió Juliet de sus amigos y Marinette suspira y mira a Adrien.

-¿Vienes a mi casa a ver el nuevo juego?

-Claro, me dieron permiso. Nos vemos chicos.

-Nos vemos Alya, nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre las entrevistas.

-Adiós Marinette, disfruta pateando el trasero a tu novio.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Adrien yendo con Marinette fuera de la escuela, Nino se aguantó la risa y entonces nota como Alya le comienza a grabar.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Piensas hacer una película de mí?

-No, pero quisiera saber más del misterioso héroe de Paris.

-Ah, no, lo siento Alya.- bajó la mano de ella.- Los guardianes tenemos bajo perfil, o sea, que no obtendrás una entrevista de mí.

-¿Ni por un zumo de naranja?

-Mmm, que sean dos y puedo contestar un par de preguntas.

-¡Hecho! Vamos a por ello.- Nino solo pudo suspirar mientras iba con Alya, pensando que de verdad su novia era única.

En aquella habitación oscura donde los akumas se movían inquietos por las sombras que se movían inquietas por el lugar, una de ellas se aproximó a Hawk Moth, deseando salir, pero el hombre no se inmutó, cuando la sombra se movió para acercarse más otra aparece y la hace a un lado, cuando la sombra que cayó iba contra la más fuerte Hawk Moth alzó su mano deteniendo a la sombra que ahora se retorcía y desaparecía.

-Bien, pequeña, parece ser que deseas salir, está bien, te concederé tu petición, cumple con tu objetivo y aplasta a tus enemigos pero no olvides que tu libertad tiene un precio. Tráeme el anillo de Black Cat, no me falles como los otros.- el akuma cambió a un color rojizo y se marchó volando con aquella sombra que tenía asuntos pendientes la heroína de Paris.

Nino revisaba su nuevo celular mientras Alya traía los zumos, ambos habían ido cerca del Trocadero y se habían sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, cuando Alya regresaba, Nino pone mala cara.

-Rayos, no puedo poner el número a mis contactos.

-A ver, déjame a mí.- pone su celular a un lado y comienza a ver el celular de Nino.- Ah, vaya, ¿teléfono nuevo? Tranquilo, te pondré el número de Adrien y los demás en menos de lo que digas Miraculous.

-Ay por…- Alya voltea a ver a Nino y ve que el chico tenía su celular, en el celular Nino veía que había videos e imágenes de sus amigos, cosas normales y otras imagenes que había obtenido de batallas pero había unos videos que mostraban las transformaciones de todos.

-¡Nino!- le quita su teléfono.- No veas eso.

-Alya, dime que no es lo que creo que es.

-Vamos, tranquilo, no subiría esto ni de broma al Ladyblog, me conoces.

-Deberías borrarlos, si alguien se sabe tu contraseña como yo y ve eso ya no habría secreto que proteger.

-Exageras.

-No lo hago.- Nino parecía molesto y ella le sonríe.- Oye, no te enfades, te prometo que nadie más que yo verá esto, además, eres el único que conoce mi contraseña, nadie más podría usar mi teléfono.

-Aun así…

-Mira, te toca a ti comprar algo para picar, no nos hagas esperar.

-Bien, bien, pero lo digo en serio.- el chico se levantó para ir a comprar algunas patatas y galletas cuando a medio camino siente algo, de inmediato volteó y pudo ver en el cielo al akuma aproximarse a Alya.- ¡Alya!- Nino corrió y apartó a Alya del akuma que revoloteó alrededor, parecía molesto por haber sido atrapado en el acto, Nino extendió dos dedos frente a sí mismo cerca de sus labios y empezó a decir algunas palabras en chino, Alya comenzó a grabar aquello sorprendida de ver como el akuma parecía alejarse de ellos hasta que Nino al ir avanzando haciendo retroceder más al akuma no vio los escalones que estaban en frente al estar viendo hacia arriba y cayó.

-¡Nino!- Alya corrió a ver si su novio estaba de una pieza y aquello fue aprovechado por el akuma que tras recuperarse no dudó en volar sobre de Alya que intentó apartar a la mariposa de un manotazo pero la mariposa le esquivó y entró en el teléfono de la chica apareciendo de inmediato el miasma oscuro que hizo que ella soltara su teléfono y frente a ella apareciera Lady Wi-fi.

-¡He vuelto!- gritó animada la akuma y Nino que estaba adolorido por la caída se levantó como pudo para ponerse frente a Alya.- Lady Wi-fi versión mejorada 2.0. Vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Bueno, estén atentos a la información porque pronto se sabrá la verdad de quién es Ladybug, ah, pero ahora hay cuatro ¿no? Los más importantes héroes de Paris.- Alya vio su teléfono en manos de la akuma y quiso quitárselo pero la akuma no le dejó moviéndose rápidamente y casi bloqueando la mano de Alya de no ser porque Nino la quitó del punto de mira.- Ah, ah.- movió su dedo de forma negativa.- Lo siento chica pero esto ahora es mío. Y si me disculpas tengo una noticia que dar.- rió y después de invocar un símbolo de desplazar y subir en él desapareció.

-Rayos, buen día para dejar a Wayzz con el maestro.- Nino miró furioso como la akuma se iba y Alya recordó con horror los videos.

-Nino, los videos, ¡oh no! ¿Qué he hecho?- Nino tomó de los hombros a Alya que parecía que se iba a arrancar el cabello.

-Tranquila, nos encargaremos, pero primero debemos llamarles.

Bridgette había dormido hasta tarde al intentar terminar un vestido que había estado confeccionando, quizás no iba a la escuela pero el maestro era muy amable en enseñarle algunas cosas y más sobre los miraculous, increíblemente Bridgette tenía un don para ver las cosas de otro ángulo y descifrar fácilmente el libro y conocer las historias de los antiguos portadores era algo que la entretenía por horas. Pero ese día se levantó mareada, había tenido mareos leves y uno que otro más fuerte que rápidamente desaparecía pero esa mañana se sentía pésima, como si su cabeza hubiese sido pateada por un jugador de soccer. La puerta se abrió y el maestro miró como la joven se tomaba la cabeza.

-¿De nuevo se siente mal?

-Sí, creo que es porque no cené ayer nada, siempre me olvido de comer, Tikki era quien me lo recordaba.- el maestro le miró atento.

-Entonces le recomiendo que coma y recupere energías. ¿Va a ver a sus amigos hoy?

-No, quiero dibujar, he estado yendo mucho con ellos, solo…quiero darles un respiro de mí.

-Señorita Bridgette, usted sabe que aun sin su miraculous usted es una persona valiente que ha hecho mucho aun sin ser una súper heroína.

-¿Entonces por qué me siento tan inútil?

-Se le llama impotencia, porque desea hacer más cuando no puede, debe tener sabiduría para saber qué cosas hacer y serenidad para saber qué no puede cambiar.- Bridgette asintió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias maestro.- ella se levantó para comer algo, recordó que Marinette le había llevado algo de pan pero al pasar por la cocina siente de nuevo otro mareo que la hace apoyarse en la pared, como puede llega a la pequeña cocina y comienza a preparar un té con leche y toma un choix relleno de chocolate, no era lo más apropiado para comer en esas horas pero aplacaría un rato su gran apetito. Comió de un bocado el resto del choix cuando suena el teléfono y contesta.

-Reshidencia Ju…- tragó.- Disculpe… ¿Mari?... ¿Qué pasó qué?

Todos los héroes estaban juntos, la escuela después de clases era perfecta porque ya no había nadie, ni siquiera el director que salía un par de horas antes de cerrar por completo la escuela y al contar lo ocurrido Alya tuvo que contar sobre los videos… el primero en reaccionar fue Claude.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!- se tomó la cabeza despeinándose más de lo que estaba.- Si nuestra identidad se descubre… ¡si mis padres se enteran son capaces de regresarme a América!- Bee en cambio estaba congelada.

-Estaré castigada hasta que cumpla cincuenta años…- dijo casi sin aliento imaginándose lo peor.

-Vale, tranquilos todos.- intentó hablar Ladybug que aunque contrariada intentaba guardar la calma como Chat que él sería el único que no tendría problemas.- Debemos enfocarnos en Lady Wi-fi.

-Ladybug tiene razón.- dice Chat con una enorme sonrisa.- Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- en ese momento tanto Vulpine como Bee fulminaron con la mirada al gato que se sintió intimidado. Vulpine fue el primero en reclamar.

-Claro, lo dice el chico súper modelo cuyos padres son también héroes, no lo castigarían, sino que hasta lo premiarían, sus fanss aumentarían y hasta te harían hasta un contrato para salir en películas.- Chat se lo piensa y Vulpine se da un golpe con la palma de su mano en su rostro.- ¿Te lo estás pensando?

-Oye, no tengo la culpa que me plantearas los pros tan bien.- Vulpine parecía querer írsele encima pero Bee le pone la mano en el pecho y luego ve a Chat Noir con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos al gato negro.

-Tienes razón, nos haríamos famosos, solo piensa en los fans, en los miles y miles de fans que adoran a Ladybug y cuando se enteren de quién es, tendrá tantos pretendientes…- dejó la duda en el aire y Chat se puso pálido al imaginar a Marinette siendo rodeada de chicos, ahora su sensor de posesividad y celos felinos se activó.

-¡Hay que encontrarla a como dé lugar! Vulpine y Bee al sur, Black Cat y Mercury al oeste, Kid Mime y Melody al este y Ladybug y yo al norte. No debemos perder más tiempo, debemos movernos…

-Chat, calma, respira.- intentó calmarle Ladybug sorprendida por aquella reacción, Chat ahora intentaba respirar. Alya estaba muy apenada por lo ocurrido, no podía creer que ahora por su culpa las identidades de todos estuvieran en peligro, Bridgette al verla así le puso una mano en su hombro. Alya apenas sonrió cuando de repente su celular emite una alarma, Ladybug se tensó y miró a Alya pensando que por un momento Lady Wi-fi aparecería pero no fue así.

-¡Hola a todos!- Lady Wi-fi parecía estar transmitiendo, todos se acercaron a ver el celular de Alya como pudieron.- Los que no me conocen yo soy Lady Wi-fi 2.0, y estuve hace mucho a punto de dar a conocer las identidades de Ladybug pero ahora daré a conocer las identidades del famoso Cuarteto Heroico de Paris, pero antes, quiero decir que he visto muchas páginas hablando acerca de Laydbug, pero ninguna página ha sido como ésta.- aparece de repente el Ladyblog.- Todos conocen la famosa página del Ladyblog, pero ¿qué clase de información les ha dado? Cosas aburridas sobre mariquitas, noticias que vemos en el televisor, pero no vemos lo importante, la creadora del Ladyblog, Alya Cesaire ha fallado estrepitosamente en mostrarles la verdad, la verdadera identidad de Ladybug. Es por eso que queridos cibernautas he decido cerrar en definitiva el Ladyblog.

-¿Qué?- Alya no pudo evitar ponerse pálida, intentó entrar a su cuenta como administradora de la página pero no funcionaba y poco a poco la página entera se fue fragmentando.

-Pero no se preocupen, pronto la verdad será dicha.- cuando termina la transmisión Ladybug mira a Alya cuyas manos temblaban al sostener su celular, sabía que de seguro Alya estaría dolida ya que el Ladyblog había sido su vida desde hace más de un año.

-Alya…- de repente las manos de Alya van hacia su amiga y la toma del traje jalándola hacia ella con una mirada llena de odio.

-Marinette quiero que cuando encuentres a esa versión mal hecha de mí le patees el trasero, ¡NO! Quiero, no, EXIJO que me la traigas a mí para ser yo misma quien ¡haga rodar SU CABEZA!- todos retrocedieron de inmediato salvaguardando su integridad física.

-Es como ver a Aly.- dijo Mercury y Black Cat negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que es peor que ella.- tanto Kid como Melody asintieron y tragaron grueso. Ladybug como pudo se separó de su amiga.

-Tra-Tranquila, todo se resolverá. ¡Adelante chicos!- todos se fueron dejando a Alya y a Bridgette sola, Nino había ido con el maestro para ir por Wayzz.

-Alya…

-No es justo… he trabajado tanto en mi blog y esa… esa…- Bridgette le abraza y suspira, era idéntica a su amiga Aly cuando se refería al blog.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero todo se arreglará.- Alya suspira y esconde su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

-Eres muy buena Bridgette, tanto como Marinette… gracias.- Bridgette solo sonrió y siguió consolando a Alya, todos estaban buscando a Lady Wi-fi, pero era extraño que la villana no hubiese aparecido así tan de repente. Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron un momento confundidos.

-No lo entiendo, debería estar ahora mismo gritando a los cuatro vientos quienes somos.- dijo Ladybug preocupada y Chat toma su mano que parecía temblar.

-No te preocupes bichito, la encontraremos, pero tienes razón, no me gusta que no haga nada, ¿crees que intente hacer algo?

-Si es que no lo ha hecho.- de repente algo aparece en el cielo, lejos de ellos, justo en el hotel Le Grand Paris.- ¡Vamos!

Todos afuera y a los alrededores del hotel eran testigos de cómo aparecía Lady Wi-fi en una pantalla de la azotea, allí y en los equipos con red la transmisión comenzó.

-Hola a todos, aquí habla Lady Wi-fi para traerles toda la información sobre los héroes de Paris, en verdad ¿debemos dejar la seguridad de la ciudad a un montón de personas que no conocemos? ¿Cómo serán realmente en sus vidas civiles? ¿Torpes? ¿Patéticos? Bien, eso lo sabrán ahora. Porque tengo un video que muestra las verdaderas identidades de los famosos héroes de Paris.- los más cercanos a la zona eran Mercury y Black Cat, Mercury usó su velocidad para entrar al hotel hasta la azotea mientras Black Cat llegó sobre de ésta, miró alrededor, miró el haz de luz que sobresalía de la esquina de la puerta de la azotea, ambos chicos asintieron y cuando se le fueron encima encontraron solo un celular.

-¿Qué? ¿Y esto?- Mercury no entendía pero la respuesta llegó de inmediato a la mente de Black Cat.

-¡Es una trampa!- no les dio tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo, mayormente a Mercury que quedó congelado y Black Cat saltó hacia atrás intentando bloquear con su bastón los ataques de la villano que aparecía de la esquina del lugar, pero no puede y su mano termina atrapada contra la pared.

-Te tengo. Y ahora, voy a por el premio.- dijo acercándose para tomar el anillo y Black Cat en un intento desesperado para escapar…

-¡Cataclysm!- tocó la pared tras de él y ésta se deshizo liberándole por momentos del agarre…al menos eso creyó cuando vio que el brazo derecho estaba por completo inmovilizado, como si tuviese un grillete pesado en él.

-Será mejor que te ponga en pausa.- el yoyo de Ladybug hizo su aparición sujetando a Lady Wi-fi del brazo.

-Yo creo que no, ¡Chat!

-¡Cataclysm!-el felino usó su poder en la conexión de red y al ver que rápidamente se quedaba sin cobertura desapareció gracias al celular, Ladybug se acercó y vio el aparato, no era el teléfono que buscaba. La mano de Black Cat se liberó y la sacudió como si comprobara que estuviese bien. Mercury salió de aquel trance y miró alrededor.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Ladybug bajó los hombros y miró alrededor de la ciudad.

-Eso fue peligroso, pero no entiendo qué es lo que quería.

-Mi anillo.- respondió Black Cat y Chat Noir sintió un deja vú.

-¿Tu anillo?

-Sí, desde que estamos combatiendo los akumas han buscado mi anillo.

-¿Y tu anillo para qué?- preguntó Ladybug y Black Cat le miró.

-Si sabes contar uno más uno es igual a dos y él ya tiene los pendientes.

-Pues entonces no debemos dejarle tenerlo.- Chat Noir se puso frente a Black Cat.- Pero ahora lo importante es encontrar a Lady Wi-fi.- Ladybug suspiró.

-Pues podría estar en cualquier parte justo ahora…- en ese momento el anillo de Black Cat da su primera alarma, Chat sonrió.

-Creo que tu tiempo está contado.- en poco su anillo también comienza a sonar.

-El tuyo también minino.- Ladybug suspiró al ver cómo entre ambos se hablaban.

-Yo seguiré con Mercury, recarguen y tengan cuidado, nos veremos pronto.- Ladybug lanza su yoyo yéndose y Mercury sonríe.

-No tengan una pelea de gatos, al menos no sin mi presencia.- se marcha con una enorme sonrisa, ambos felinos se miran y suspiran.

Alya estaba preocupada, habían salido de la escuela y habían ido a la casa de Alya, por suerte sus padres no estaban y las revoltosas de sus hermanas se habían quedado dormidas después de jugar con Bridgette, ¿quién diría que esta chica pudiese con dos niñas pequeñas?

-Gracias por la ayuda Brid.

-No hay de qué, además necesitabas ayuda, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó sentándose en la cama de Alya mientras ésta se puso en la silla giratoria de su escritorio.

-Pésimo.- se llevó ambas manos a las rodillas apoyándose en ellas.- No sabes lo horrible que se siente saber que por tu culpa tus amigos están en problemas.- Brid bajó los hombros.

-Hey, estamos aquí por mi culpa así que sé más o menos cómo te sientes.

-¡Pero eso es diferente! Yo me tomé atribuciones que no debía tener. Guardé evidencia que podría ponerlos en peligro, todos deben estar molestos conmigo y yo…yo…

-Alya, tranquila.- le calmó Bridgette.- Respira profundo.- Alya así lo hizo y soltó el aire con lentitud.- Muy bien. Ahora lo siguiente. No puedes estarte culpando por esto, sí, está bien, guardaste videos de ellos pero no lo hiciste de mala intención y nadie está molesto contigo, más bien espantados pero jamás enojados. Así que ánimos, que eres si eres como mi amiga Aly esto no te va a detener, eres la gran futura reportera, algo como esto no te tiene que afectar, eres más fuerte de lo que crees Alya.- Alya sonríe, en ese momento el televisor que estaba encendido muestra a la reportera Nadja Chamack en una noticia.

 **-Nos encontramos a las afueras del hotel Grand Paris donde hace unos momentos se vio transmisión de un súper villano diciendo que revelaría las identidades de nuestros famosos héroes, pero ésta desapareció tal como apareció.**

-El hotel Grand Paris, no, no está bien.- dijo Alya pensativa y Bridgette le mira confundida.

-¿Brid?

-Si yo fuera Lady Wi-fi, bueno, de nuevo. Haría que fuese algo grande, que todo Paris y el mundo lo viera.

-¿Y cómo harías eso?- en ese momento la cara de Alya se ilumina y toma su computadora portátil y su mochila.

-Cuida a mis hermanas, ya sé qué hará, me llevaré tu teléfono.- se fue corriendo dejando a una Bridgette sorprendida que después sonrió, hasta que un fuerte mareo le hace tomarse de la pared para no caer.

Ladybug suspira al no haber señal de Lady Wi-fi, empezaba a sentirse frustrada cuando recibe una llamada y ve el nombre de Bridgette. No duda en contestar.

-¿Brid?

-Marinette.

-¿Alya?

-Ya sé qué hará.

-¿Quién?

-Lady Wi-fi, ella buscará hacerlo público de la manera más grande posible, y solo hay una forma y un lugar para hacer eso.

-¿Dónde?

-La televisora, es el único lugar con una gran red que conecta por todo Francia y de forma internacional.

-Oh no, llamaré a los otros.

-Hazlo.- Alya colgó la llamada mientras pedaleaba más fuerte en su bicicleta, en ese momento una figura de verde apareció encima de ella por los tejados y sonrió de ver a Jade Shell cubriendo sus espaldas.

Queen Bee y Vulpine llegaron a una azotea, tuvieron que eliminar la red wi-fi del lugar al ver a Kid Mime y a Melody detenidos y congelados.

-Rayos…- se quejó Kid volviendo a moverse.-Fue una trampa, nos confiamos.

-Apareció de la nada y nos atacó.- dijo Melody y Bee mira en el suelo un teléfono.

-Ya veo, usa teléfonos reciclados para moverse, muy ingenioso.- Vulpine tomó el teléfono y lo tiró al suelo rompiéndolo.

-Una precaución, por si acaso.- en ese momento sus comunicadores suenan.- ¿Ladybug?

-Todos a la televisora, ahora. Lady Wi-fi hará esto a lo grande.- no sabían en ese momento si sentirse aliviados por saber dónde estaba la villana o espantados.

En la azotea ambos Plagg comían sus quesos a una velocidad lenta y eso exasperaba a Félix.

-¿Podrías darte prisa?

-¡Oye! Estoy disfrutando y saboreando mi queso, no puedes decirme nada.

-¿Entonces podrías saborear más rápido?

-Plagg, vamos, nos necesitan.- le apuró Adrien y el kwami negro miró a su contraparte.

-Ustedes no saben disfrutar el momento del queso.

-/¡No!/- gritaron los portadores y ambos kwamis se comen el queso de un bocado.

-Ya, par de llorones.- se quejó el Plagg de Félix y el otro Plagg suspira.

-Ustedes los humanos no saben cuándo relajarse.

-Estos no son momentos para relajarse.- le regañó Adrien.- ¡Plagg, Transfórmame!

-Vamos Plagg, y no te quejes.- le regañó Félix.- Plagg, Transfórmame.

La televisora había quedado vacía, o eso parecía, los empleados habían sido encerrados en diferentes lugares de la televisora y los sellos de candado de la villana les impedía salir, Lady Wi-fi estaba en uno de los estudios justo en el control de mando, todo estaba listo para transmitir, movió algunas cosas de su celular y lo conectó a la consola, ahora podía transmitir a toda Francia. Los televisores de cada casa comenzaron a transmitir, y también los celulares, todos miraban curiosos aquella transmisión.

-Hola Paris, o mejor dicho Francia. Hoy les traigo las evidencias para mostrarles quién es en realidad Ladybug y los héroes de Paris.- todos entraban a la televisora e intentaban buscar el estudio para detenerla.- ¿Pero quiénes son en realidad ellos? ¿Qué clase de personas son? Patéticos, torpes, e insulsos chicos que solo juegan a ser héroes ¿y les confiamos nuestra seguridad?- al encontrar el estudio la puerta estaba cerrada, Black Cat activó de nuevo su Cataclysm y todos entraron solo para ver con miedo que no era el correcto.- Pues bien, ustedes juzguen…- el primer video se reprodujo, allí se veía a Ladybug que estaba escondiéndose y entonces una chispa de luz rosada se vio para después… congelado. El video se había congelado por completo y desapareció, mostrando a una confundida Lady Wi-fi y una ventana de conversación apareció.

-Hola Wi-fi, ¿me recuerdas?- Alya sonreía a la cámara.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué has hecho?

-Pagándote con la misma moneda, hola a todos, aquí Alya dueña del Ladyblog lista para patearte el trasero.

-¡Ja! ¿Y crees que puedes conmigo?

-La verdad, yo tengo más ventaja que tú ahora. Así que prepárate porque todos van a verte caer.- Alya comenzó a teclear en su computadora, estaba en el cuarto de sistemas donde tenía control de todo, en el cuarto de seguridad Jade Shell buscaba a la villana por las cámaras y la encontró.

-Ya te vi.- sonrió y llamó a Ladybug.

-¿Jade?

-Sexto piso, pero dejen que Alya se encargue de ella, tiene un plan.- Ladybug asintió con una sonrisa, Alya mientras tanto tenía una pelea digital contra Lady Wi-fi, ambas intentaban atacarse, Lady Wi-fi intentaba bloquearla pero Alya podía fácilmente retirar sus bloqueos e ir hacia su celular conectado al sistema para borrar los videos y todo su contenido pero la akuma era igual de hábil que ella.

-No podrás conmigo Alya, ríndete, soy mejor que tú.

-Tal vez. Entonces no me dejas opción.- Alya conectó una memoria a su computador y comenzó a teclear, pronto la información de Lady Wi-fi comenzó a desaparecer, imágenes, videos, archivos.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- intentó pararlo pero no pudo.

-¡Eso fue por mi Ladyblog! ¡Esa es mi versión del Cataclysm!- la akuma revisó el teléfono, no había nada, fotos, videos, nada, todo se había borrado.

-No, no, ¡no! ¿Qué has hecho?

-Y todavía no termino.- Alya comenzó a teclear más rápido y Lady Wi-fi vio con horror como la señal desaparecía, salió del estudio viendo que la cobertura volvía.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Sabes? Cada piso comparte la misma clave pero diferente terminal, controlo todo desde donde estoy.- Lady Wi-fi comenzó a ver que volvía a perder la señal, bajó un piso solo para encontrarse a Queen Bee y Melody, ésta última sonrió saludando a la akuma.

-¡Sorpresa!- Lady Wi-fi las atacó, ambas esquivaron el símbolo que les lanzó y Bee le disparó con un proyectil pegándola al barandal de las escaleras, cuando Melody iba a por ella Lady Wi-fi tenía otro celular y desaparece, ambas miran el aparato y lo rompen. La akuma apareció en la cafetería del lugar donde había puesto un teléfono, había colocado teléfonos por varios lugares de la televisora en casi de que Ladybug apareciera pero pronto las puertas se abrieron y Vulpine y Mercury sonrieron.

-Lo siento no hay servicio de cafetería hoy.-se burló Vulpine, Mercury atacó a la villana mientras Vulpine lanzó su escudo golpeándola, se desplazó por el lugar con un nuevo símbolo de avanzar esquivando sus ataques viajando rápidamente alrededor de ellos, pero éste comenzó a desvanecerse y cayó entre las sillas solo para ver que la cobertura estaba bajando, gruñó y fue hacia el otro teléfono, donde apenas se desplazó hacia unas oficinas Kid Mime ya le esperaba, el chico al intentar romper el teléfono ella se transporta antes y el teléfono queda destrozado. No importaba donde estuviera, todos los teléfonos que había instalado eran rotos o la interceptaban, todo gracias a Jade que veía por las cámaras de seguridad y avisaba a cada uno, y en cada piso la red comenzó a decaer, hasta que no tuvo de otra y subió a la azotea.

-Aquí no puede quitarme la cobertura…

-Tal vez no.- dijo Ladybug que estaba acompañada de Chat Noir ya que Black Cat tuvo de nuevo que recobrar fueras.- Pero no podrás con nosotros.- lanza su yoyo al cielo.- ¡Lucky Charm!- en sus manos caen unos cables eléctricos para pasar corriente.- ¿Cables pasa corriente?- miro alrededor, la caja de electricidad, el barandal y los cables, ella sonrió y miró a Chat.- Chat, ¿podrías distraerla?

-My lady sabes que este gato es bueno para hacer enojar a los akumas.

-Es tu especialidad.

-¡Cataclysm!- Chat Noir miró al akuma.

-¡Hey! Versión mal actualizada, ¿no tienes juegos en esa cosa?- la akuma gruñó y comenzó a lanzar sellos a Chat Noir que la esquivaba ágilmente mientras Ladybug abría la caja de electricidad y conectaba los cables para ponerlos ahora sobre el barandal del lugar, Chat Noir saltó y de deslizó por un panorámico de la televisora tocando la base haciendo que éste cayera sobre la akuma tuvo que detener la caída con uno de sus sellos, pero tuvo que retroceder al ver el tamaño del panorámico.

-¿Te olvidas de mí?- le dijo Ladybug encima de entrada a la azotea, Lady Wi-fi fue por ella montando un símbolo de desplazar, va contra ella y cuando quiere usar su teléfono ve que la pantalla se ha quedado en blanco y el símbolo desaparece haciéndola caer en su trasero arrastrándola un poco. Ladybug sonríe de lado.- ¿No sabes que no debes acercar un celular a un iman?- lanza su yoyo contra ella y toma su teléfono rompiéndolo en el suelo.- Tu actualización ha sido cancelada.

-¡Noooo!- Lady Wi-fi desapareció y el akuma salió del aparato. Chat se acerca al verla desaparecer.

-Eso fue algo dramático.- Ladybug sonríe y mira al akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó el yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó la mariposa rojiza.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- libero la mariposa purificada y lanzó al aire los cables pasa corriente.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- el teléfono regresa a la normalidad, los sellos de Lady Wi-fi desaparecen liberando a todos y hasta la página del Ladyblog regresa a la normalidad, al final ambos héroes chocan puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

Ya se había hecho tarde, aquello los había dejado agotados y Bridgette estaba fuera de la televisora esperando a los demás, todos salieron sin que les vieran como civiles.

-¡Chicos!- se acercó y quiso abrazarles pero prefirió abrazar a Alya primero.- Bien hecho Alya.

-Gracias Brid, y gracias por tu consejo.

-De nada.- Nino rodea con un brazo a Alya.

-Esa es mi chica.- dijo con gran orgullo.- Y ¿qué harás ahora? Tu Ladyblog ha regresado a la normalidad.

-Bien… la verdad he estado pensando en actualizarlo, aún hablará de Ladyblog pero voy a hacerlo más equitativo para todos, cada quién tendrá su propio espacio.

-¡Genial!- celebró Claude.- Pero no pongas nada de…ya sabes en mi espacio, solo quiero de mi ángel y de mí. Y de estatus con pareja.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Chat Noir y Marinette se rió.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, Aya, las entrevistas siguen de pie y lo que necesites para actualizar el blog aquí estamos.

-Gracias Mari, te tomaré la palabra.

-Te acompaño a casa Marinette.- le dijo Adrien tomándola de la mano.

-Gracias Adrien.

-Yo también te acompaño ángel.- dijo Claude viendo con ternura a su linda novia.

-Gracias Claude.- dijo un poco sonrojada la chica y Jean Claude suspira.

-Sin ofender pero yo estoy agotado. Quiero dormir…

-Eres un flojo.- le dijo Allegra y Brid se rió.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos también.- dijo Félix pasando de largo a Brid sin saludarla, eso hizo que la chica bajara los hombros por un momento.

-Y-Yo también me voy.- dijo Brid con una sonrisa un poco forzada y sus amigos se acercaron a despedirla.

-Nos vemos mañana Brid.- se despidió Allegra y Jean Claude le abraza con fuerza.

-Sueña conmigo.- le guiñó el ojo y Allan le empujó.

-Ya, Romeo, avanza. Nos vemos Brid.

-Claro chicos, nos vemos. Nino, ¿vienes?

-Quiero acompañar a Alya yo…- en eso la morena se pone frente a Bridgette.

-Oye, ¿no estabas con mis hermanas?- Bridgette empieza a ponerse nerviosa y se ríe intentando relajarse.

-Ah, pues… ¿creerías que llegó tu madre antes que tú y me hizo un interrogatorio de quién soy? Creo que te espera en casa…

-Oh...creo que estaré castigada las próximas dos semanas.- dijo la morena sin mucho ánimo sabinedo lo que le esperaba en casa.- Nos vemos Nino, no quiero que veas esto.

-Bien, te llamó en la noche.- Nino le da un beso en la mejilla y se va con Bridgette y Wayzz a casa del maestro, Alya suspira y mira su teléfono, tenía llamadas perdidas de su madre.

-Estoy en problemas…

Mientras avanzaban Nino tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te ves feliz.

-Lo estoy, tengo a la chica más temeraria e inteligente como novia.- Bridgette se ríe.

-Y ella también debe pensar lo mismo de ti, ah…- se detiene tomando su cabeza, el mareo esta vez era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Brid?- vio la chica tambalearse un poco antes de caer al suelo.- ¡Brid!- corrió con la chica y Wayzz salió de su escondite para escuchar el corazón de Bridgette, la chica se veía pálida y su respiración era fuerte y forzada. Nino tocó su frente y notó que tenía fiebre.- Está ardiendo…

-Hay que llevarla rápido con el maestro.- dijo Wayzz sumamente preocupado y Nino asintió, miró a todas partes antes de ver a Wayzz.

-¡Wayzz, Transfórmame!

La pequeña kwami roja se sobresaltó, no era la primera vez que sentía una recaída de parte de su portadora, quiso volar pero en aquella jaula hecha de akumas le era imposible. Miró un akuma que le dejó unas galletas y bajó la mirada, Tikki quería ver a Bridgette, estaba preocupada por ella.

-Brid…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nooroo que estaba en la misma situación que Tikki.

-Es Bridgette, creo que algo le pasa.- ambos kwamis miraron hacia el vitral de colores que ahora solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna creciente, Tikki rogó en silencio que Bridgette estuviese bien.

Cuando Bridgette despertó estaba en casa del maestro, lo supo por el techo, y pronto su visión es bloqueada por Nino que le miró preocupado.

-¡Ya despertaste!- se sintió aliviado al ver que la chica ya se veía mejor.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste y te traje con el maestro. Brid, ¿acaso has estado enferma todo este tiempo?

-No lo sé, solo fue un mareo, no sé por qué…

-Me temo que yo sé qué le pasa.- ambos miran al maestro que recién entraba a la habitación con Wayzz, el hombre se veía muy serio y se sienta frente a ella y Nino.- Sabemos que este no es su primer mareo, yo debí estar más al pendiente de usted, o al menos revisarla mejor cuando llegó lastimada.

-Pero ¿qué tiene maestro?- preguntó Nino al no entender a dónde quería llegar el anciano. El maestro Fu suspira y mira a Bridgette.

-Cuando usted fue herida, dijo que fueron akumas la que le laastmaron, ¿no es verdad?

-Correcto…

-Y después ¿qué pasó?- Bridgette bajó la mirada al recordar cómo le tomó del hombro Hawk Moth.

-Hawk Moth me lastimó más…- no lo quiso decir a los demás y mucho menos con Félix delante. El maestro suspiró.

-Cuando fue lastimada la primera vez su energía se vio afectada, hubiese podido sanar pero me temo que la segunda vez que usted entró en contacto con la oscuridad paso algo más grave. Lo que ahora tiene es que su energía está por completo desequilibrada, cada punto de su energía o chi está por completo en caos, y va empeorando.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso maestro?- preguntó Nino ya que Bridgette le miraba con grandes ojos.

-Que estos mareos pueden ser solo el inicio de algo peor.

-Yo…- Bridgette intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían.- Yo podría…

-No.- le dijo el maestro aunque no estaba muy seguro en realidad.- No, pero podría desmayarse más seguido y hasta lastimarse. Pero puedo ayudarle, aunque sea temporal puedo hacer que su energía tenga cierto equilibrio y entrenarla a usted como lo hago con el joven Nino para que también se concentré y su energía pueda estar estable.

-¿Existe una cura?- el maestro frunció el ceño un momento pero luego suaviza su expresión para ver a la chica y a su aprendiz.

-Su kwami podría ayudarle, Tikki es la portadora de la creación, y ella podría curar y restablecer su energía a lo que estaba antes, pero para ello necesitan encontrarla.

-Entonces no hay problema.- dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa.- Porque con Marinette y los demás estoy segura que pronto Tikki volverá a mi lado.- el maestro sonrió ante la confianza de la chica y Nino se rascó la cabeza.

-Brid, oye, esto puede ser delicado, deberías decirles a todos que…

-Nino, por favor.- Bridgette le miró suplicante y entonces toma su mano.- No quiero preocuparlos más, por favor, mantén el secreto.

-Pero…

-Por favor, si llegase a empeorar yo les diré, pero no les digas nada.- Nino suspiró y baja la mirada, por un momento ve al maestro y asiente.

-Está bien. Pero si empeoras les dirás.

-Gracias.

-Muy bien señorita Bridgette.- el maestro le mira acariciando un poco su pequeña barba.

-Bien, entonces empecemos con su tratamiento.- Bridgette asintió al maestro.

Una victoria, pero ahora alguien más tendrá una larga pelea que ganar, y aún en el anhelo de estar con aquel ser querido Tikki y Bridgette saben que estarán juntas tarde o temprano.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, piedad nada de tomatazos, y bueno, he dejado descansar al equipo quantic un poco esta vez en su participación pero en el próximo capítulo, oh bueno, habrá shippeos y también… UN HÉROE APARECE! Es todo lo que diré. Dejen reviews please que me animan a escribir más rápido y me animan XD Y bueno qué más decir… ah, cierto. *jala a los kwamis que se quejan* Muy bien todos, adelante.**

 _Tikki: Gracias por las galletas._

 _Sain: Y todos los regalos._

 _Breezy: Valen mucho._

 **Pero también manden cosas a los quantic, a estos yo tuve que darles de comer. *mira a ambos Plagg***

 _Plagg: Pues gracias, yo sí se agradecer y no como el ingrato de Félix._

 **…Plagg.**

 _Plagg: Ya bueno, gracias por los quesos._

 **Y…**

 _Plagg: *murmura a lo bajo* Perdón por ser grosero y perdón a Mikan por ser grosero._

 **Buen gato. *le da un pedazo de queso al igual que al otro Plagg* Y de nuevo gracias y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Tsubasa23: Si haces ese dibujo soy tu fan.

Funka1999: Pues no sabría que decirte de tu historia, sorry, no soy buena dando consejos XP

Solitario196: Bueno, Lila ya aprendió su lección y no es tan mala, pero si hará un poco de las suyas. Y ¿un cameo? ¿No sería raro?

ZarcortFan25, andre16, ChaosKing86, darkdan-sama, Alexandra og, Isii14, Mikan2005, nagora: Gracias por el apoyo y en serio, quienes esperan más respuesta de Félix lo verán en el próximo capítulo XD

Sakurita24: Te diré una cosa, va a haber una ocasión en que Félix no le quite los ojos de encima y querrá asesinar a muchos. XD

X29: Gracias y no te apures, veremos un poco más de los padres de Adrien, aunque no tanto como debería.

Sou: a Dísira…mmmm, no estaría mal, pero debo pensarlo, y bueno, sabemos que los kwamis no pueden estarse quietos. Pero tendrán más participación en los próximos capítulos. XD

Jinzo77: Gracias y bueno…la del catnip lo he visto pero creo que ese lo catalogaría como M XD


	9. Chocolates de corazón

**En serio gracias por leerme, gracias por os reviews, aunque… di un spoiler de que alguien aparecería y bueno, nadie hizo caso. TwT *suspiro* Bueno, aun así hoy es día de shippeos! Y ya para comenzar sin más que decir, gracias a Thomas Astruc y compañía y… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 9.

Chocolates de corazón.

Apenas amanecía en Paris, los pájaros trinaban, la gente se levantaba temprano ese día para trabajar y otros provechaban que era sábado para dormir hasta tarde, como Marinette siempre hacía, bueno, casi siempre. Apenas sonó el despertador y Marinette abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de un salto bajando de la cama asustando a una somnolienta Tikki mientras reía.

-¡Al fin llegó el día!

-Marinette son… ¿las 7:30? Marinette, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Tikki y Marinette sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba sus cosas para darse un baño.

-¡Perfectamente! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ¡Día de San Valentín! Y al fin, ¡Al fin! Podré pasar el día con Adrien, aún recuerdo ese poema que escribió.

-Pues lo recuerdas porque aún lo tienes guardado.- Marinette suspiró como si no hubiese escuchado a su kwami.

-Es hermoso el amor Tikki, ¡oh! Y hoy iremos a casa de Juliet para hacer chocolates.

-¿Por qué a casa de Juliet? ¿Por qué no aquí?

-Porque mis padres estarían todo el tiempo metiéndose en la cocina para ver qué hacemos, al menos en la casa de Juliet podremos estar tranquilas.

-¿Y todas van a ir?

-Bueno, no, Alya dijo que ya había comprado el regalo a Nino y por eso no podría ir, pero invité a Allegra y a Bridgette.

-Entonces esto será divertido, espero ver qué tipo de chocolates harán.

-Pues haré lo mejor para demostrarle a Adrien mi amor en nuestro primer San Valentín.- dijo con una determinación férrea.

-¡Así se habla Marinette!- le animó Tikki abrazando en la mejilla a su portadora.

Bridgette nunca era de levantarse temprano pero el maestro insistía que era bueno para su cuerpo, la chica bostezó una última ve antes de respirar lentamente y cerrar los ojos, estaba sentada frente al maestro, ambos de piernas cruzadas concentrados.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Bridgette. Tu energía se está equilibrando.- la chica frunció el ceño un momento y al final sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe obligándola a caer hacia atrás, apenas se apoyó con sus antebrazos.

-No puedo…

-Claro que sí, por unos momentos lograste por ti misma controlar tu flujo de energía, el joven Nino también tenía problemas al principio pero ha sabido controlarlo.- Bridgette suspira y el maestro pone sus manos frente a ella cerrando los ojos para después retirarlas y abrir los ojos nuevamente.- He controlado tu flujo, pero sabe que esto debe ser diario.

-No entiendo mucho de eso de las energías y el chi… pero intentaré mejorar.

-Y sé que lo logrará.- en ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece Nino con mochila en mano, Wayzz sale de su escondite y ve a ambos.

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No se preocupe joven Nino.- respondió el maestro con una sonrisa.- Ya hemos terminado.- Bridgette se levanta un poco desanimada, desde que el maestro controla su flujo de energía se sentía más inútil, y si sus amigos supieran de ello se volvería de seguro una carga para ellos, sin dudar que Félix la odiaría más. Suspiró, cosa que no pasó por alto para el maestro que sonrió.- Oh, ¿no es hora que debe irse y reunirse con sus amigas? No olvide qué día es hoy.

-¿Qué día…?- el aire se quedó atorado en la garganta de Bridgette antes de gritar y salir corriendo de allí.- ¡Regreso en la noche! ¡Voy a ganarme la cita de mis sueños!- canturreó antes de irse, cuando se fue Nino miró con grandes ojos hacia la puerta y miró al maestro.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Día de los enamorados, espero que le vaya bien a la señorita Bridgette.- en ese momento Nino sintió un escalofrío.

-Ah… San Valentín…- Nino se levanta de su lugar.- Cielos, olvide algo de mi casa.- ríe nervioso.- De-Debo ir por esa…cosa, y no porque me he olvidado qué día es y que posiblemente mi novia me mate, ¡con permiso!- la puerta se cerró de nuevo y el maestro ríe a lo bajo mirando a Wayzz.

-El aprendiz tiene mucho que aprender.

-No seas tan duro Wayzz, es joven, y aprenderá a ser un excelente guardián… si sobrevive este día.- comentó antes de ir a preparar algo de té.

En aquella habitación las mariposas se mueven inquietas, hay más movimiento ese día, una de las sombras pasea por todo el lugar de arriba abajo, no puede evitarlo, sabe que es SU día, Hawk Moth la mira y nota a otra sombra acercarse pero pronto la sombra inquieta le lanza algo que la atraviesa y esta desaparece fundiéndose con la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Veo que no dejarás a nadie tomar tu lugar. Muy bien.- sonrió complacido.- Sal ahora y cumple con tu objetivo, trae caos, miedo y odio a Paris pero a cambio de tu libertad quiero el anillo de Black Cat.- el akuma se vuelve rojizo en sus manos y la sombra sale por el vitral de colores junto con la mariposa.

-¡Marinette!- Bridgette grita en la calle al encontrarse con la joven, cruza la calle con cuidado de que nadie pase y camina junto a ella.

-Hola, Bridgette, ¿lista para hacer chocolates?

-¡Estoy lista! Este es el día en que al fin Félix podrá decir que soy su amiga, unos chocolates de la amistad para empezar y… ¡después me hablará más, empezaremos a salir y cuando menos lo espere ya seremos novios y estaremos frente a la iglesia!- Marinette no pudo evitar sorprenderse pero era como escucharse a sí misma. De repente al dar la vuelta Marinette se topa con alguien, casi cae al suelo de no ser por Bridgette que la sujetó y Marinette vio que se trataba de Kim.

-Anda Marinette, lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Sí no te preocupes.

-Lo siento, venía distraído.

-Ah, hola Max.- saludó a su amigo que apenas se hacía notar.

-Hola Marinette, hola Bridgette.

-Hola chicos.- sonrió la "prima" de amiga Marinette y es que al conocer un poco a Bridgette era difícil no caer en sus encantos.- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al ver que Kim tenía una bolsa que parecía de terciopelo negra en la mano y una caja roja.

-Ah… bueno…- Kim se puso algo nervioso y Max contestó.

-La caja contiene un objeto que va a ser desechado muy pronto mientras que la bolsa tiene un regalo para…- Kim le tapa la boca.

-¡No le hagan caso! ¡Nos vamos!- empujó a Max lejos de ellas y ambas chicas se rieron. Marinette vio a su amigo regañar a Max a lo lejos.

-Algo me dice que este Sal Valentín va a ser especial para muchos.

-Ni que lo digas, el Kim de mi mundo es igualito al tuyo y creo saber quién es la afortunada.

-Igual yo.- ambas rieron y cuando llegaron a casa de Juliet, ella les abrió la puerta vistiendo un delantal rosa y dejando de lado la chaqueta de su padre que llevaba de la cintura desde que su chaqueta café se rompió.

-Hola, llegaron a tiempo. Allegra llegó hace poco también.- al pasar vieron a Allegra sentada en la orilla del sofá mientras el perro bulldog de Juliet ocupaba todo lo demás, el perro miraba a la chica curioso y ella lo miraba aterrada, no era tan adepta para los animales.

-Juliet… ¿segura que no muerde?

-¿Wilson? No, para nada. Además es un perro ya viejo, sus dientes ya no son lo de antes.

-¿Dientes?- el perro sacó la lengua un momento como si saborease algo y Juliet sonrió.- No te preocupes, babea mucho, sino pregúntale a Breezy.- en la mesa de centro estaban Breezy y Harmoony comiendo mermelada y un trozo de pastel.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- dijo Breezy recordando que su tercer baño del día, Harmoony solo se rió de la desafortunada abeja.

-No te envidio para nada.- Breezy gruñó a lo bajo a la kwami.

-¿Tu abuela no está?- preguntó Marinette dejando salir a Tikki que vio en la mesa un plato de galletas.

-Está en la veterinaria, está haciendo una operación de rutina a una boa que se tragó una revista.

-¿Eso es rutina?- preguntó Bridgette algo sorprendida y Marinette casi se ríe. Todas fueron a la cocina, allí ya tenían todo listo para comenzar, cada una tomó un delantal, Marinette y Bridgette se quitaron sus chaquetas para ponerse los delantales, Marinette uno blanco y Bridgette uno azul, y Allegra tomó un delantal rojo, Marinette iba a ser la encargada de enseñarles a hacer chocolates.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar, yo les diré cómo hacer unos buenos chocolates, ¿listas?

-/¡SI!/- gritaron todas a la vez.

En la mansión Agreste también había movimiento, Adrien se había levantado temprano y sacado todo su guardarropa para terminar con la misma ropa.

-Todo tiene que salir perfecto, en el momento que le diga a Marinette cuánto la amo le daré su regalo, es perfecto.

-Vuelve a decir la palabra perfecto y me lanzo por la ventana.- se quejó Plagg que comía su queso, Félix estaba en el cuarto también leyendo.

-Plagg, tú no entiendes lo que es querer a alguien tanto que te aterra cometer un error.

-Claro que sí, temo algún día ofender a mi camembert.

-No es lo mismo. Y aleja esa cosa de mí, apesta.- Adrien suspira y mira por la ventana.- Al fin podré pasar un San Valentín con mi princesa, tal y como quise hace un año.

-¡Agh! ¿Aún recuerdas ese cursi poema? Deberías aprender de él, él está calmado.- entonces el otro Plagg se ríe.

-Félix jamás festejaría San Valentín.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Adrien y Félix suspira cerrando su libro.

-¿Para qué tener un día si hay 365 días al año? Solo es una patética excusa para comprar objetos ridículos y darlos con la excusa de este día. Tampoco hay necesidad del chocolate, puedes comerlo donde sea o cuando sea.

-¿Cómo cuando ibas a visitar a Bridgette?- preguntó el Plagg de Félix y éste frunció el ceño.

-Eso fue otra cosa.

-¿En serio?- Plagg le miró y Félix le fulminó con la mirada, iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abre y Jean y Allan entran.

-¡Listos para este gran día!- gritó Jean y Allan se ríe.

-Discúlpalo Adrien, está feliz porque sabe que recibirá chocolate.

-No hay problema, creo que todos estamos así.

-¡No!- gritó Jean.- No todos, yo estoy esperando con ansias el chocolate hecho por Bridgette, quiero tomar sus manos, verla a los ojos y agradecerle por ello.

-Hablas como si te gustara.

-Me gusta.- Jean respondió sin titubear.- Ella me gusta, es la persona más especial de mi vida, la conozco desde el jardín de niños y es la chica más dulce y tierna que hay.- Adrien se sorprendió ante la confesión y miró de reojo a Félix, éste parecía indiferente ante todo.

-Ah, ya… ya veo. Pues, te deseo suerte.

-Gracias, y ahora debo ponerme más guapo para cierta chica.- Jean Claude miró a Félix de reojo y sonríe de forma burlona.- Por cierto Félix, con gusto me comeré tu chocolate, sabemos que no te gustan las cosas dulces y dudo que Brid quiera desperdiciarlo. Nos vemos.- Mimme que estaba flotando cerca se rió cuando su portador se fue.

-Está emocionado, los dejamos.- Jizz vuela alrededor y se planta frente a su pequeño compañero.

-¡Yo también! ¡CHOCOLATE POR DOQUIER!- Allan suspiró, debía vigilar bien a su amigo y a Jizz, miró a ambos rubios y bajó los hombros en un intento de sonrisa al ver a Félix.

-Los veo en un rato para salir, no se demoren.

-No lo haremos.- respondió Adrien y Félix soltó un bufido cuando Allan se marchó.

-Es un tonto.

-Pero tiene razón en algo.- Félix miró de reojo a Adrien que le miraba serio.

-Bridgette tal vez te de un chocolate, ¿lo aceptarás?- Félix suspiró e inclinó la cabeza como si ésta le pesara del cuello.

-Si aceptase un chocolate de Bridgette ya sé que tendría que ver con un contexto romántico, y definitivamente no lo aceptaré.

-¿Y si es de amistad?

-¿Y para qué quiero ser su amigo?- Adrien le miró sorprendido, le impresionaba que alguien pudiese ser tan duro con alguien tan buena como Bridgette.

-Pues eras su amigo cuando "la visitabas" como Black Cat.- le recordó Adrien y el Plagg de Félix estaba en la mesa de la habitación a lado del otro gato.

-Y comía, platicaban, reían, dormía, ¿y ya dije que comía?… te sorprendería cuánto dulce puede comer alguien que dice odiar el dulce.- Félix gruñó a lo bajo.

-Como dije, eran cosas diferentes y las circunstancias han cambiado.

-¿Por qué ella es tu Ladybug?- Félix no respondió, Adrien frunció el ceño y suspiró calmándose.

-Sabes, aún si no… si ya no sientes nada por ella no deberías ser cruel, hazlo por el pasado que tuvieron.- Adrien salió de su cuarto y su Plagg le siguió, quizás nadie lo vería pero las manos de Félix estaban sujetando con fuerza su libro y Plagg suspiró.

-Algún día deberás aceptar la realidad y ver más allá de tu orgullo…y espero que sea antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Félix siguió sin contestar, solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado, por ello concentró su vista en el libro perdiéndose en las palabras de éste.

Adrien bajó las escaleras y bufó molesto.

-Mi yo de otro mundo es un tonto.

-¿Más tonto que tú? Debo admitirlo.- le dijo Plagg y Adrien le puso mala cara hasta que ve a su madre y a su padre arreglados para salir. Su padre vestía un traje color perla gris con camisa oscura y corbata negra , su madre vestía un vestido de un rosa pálido de escote de corazón con una tela translucida que cubría su pecho y cuello, y el resto de la tela hacía las mangas, se sorprendió mucho de verlos tan elegantes.

-Vaya…

-Oh, Adrien.- su madre se acercó y con un gesto maternal le acomodó unas cuantas hebras de su cabello.- Vamos a salir, no nos esperes.

-Tranquila mamá, ¿y a dónde van?

-Vamos a tener una cita, hoy es un día para todos los enamorados, incluyéndote.- le picó la nariz con el índice y Adrien se sonrojó.- Que te vaya bien con Marinette.

-Gracias mamá.

-No quiero que llegues tardes.- le instó su padre que se acomodaba los gemelos de ónice de las mangas.

-No, papá, tranquilo.- Adrien vio a su padre ofrecer el brazo a su madre, ella lo tomó gustosa y al verlos salir vio que ambos se veían con un brillo especial en los ojos, suspiró con una enorme sonrisa olvidando su disgusto anterior.

Todas ponían ahínco en sus chocolates, algunas veces se mancharon y otras veces estuvieron a punto que las cosas se les cayeran, inclusive las kwamis que pasaban las cosas no se salvaban de salir sucias de la cocina, así que cuando por accidente las batieron con el chocolate las chicas no sabían si reír o asustarse de ver a las kwamis salir del chocolate y volar directo al fregadero. Se esforzaron al máximo y al final lo habían logrado. Tomaron sus chocolates y los pusieron en diferentes cajas.

-Fiuuu… estoy exhausta.- dijo Allegra que se sentó y Bridgette miró sus chocolates.

-Fue lindo que hicieras para Allan y Jean Claude.

-Bueno, una vez que les regale algo no pasará nada. Y tú también hiciste para ellos, y al ver el chocolate de Félix veo que hay un favorito.- dijo al ver los dulces de Bridgette, eran iguales a excepción que el chocolate de Félix era de chocolate amargo con un decorado de la pata de un gato color blanco.

-B-Bueno yo…

-Son muy bonitos estos.- dijo Juliet señalando una caja de chocolates, eran redondos como los de la caja junto a ésta pero éstos tenían una ligera línea blanca encima que casi lo cubría como si fuese un moño.

-Ah…son los de Jean Claude.- Allegra se dio cuenta de la diferencia de ambaas cajas y le pareció injusto de repente esa diferencia, ¿por qué lo hizo?- Creo que debo poner la mitad de los chocolates, para no ser injusta…- Bridgette le sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, yo también les daré chocolate de la amistad, y toma.- le dio una cajita que tenía un gran chocolate, una trufa con nueces y chocolate en polvo.

-Gracias.- le abraza de vuelta agradecida por tan lindo regalo. Juliet miró los chocolates de Marinette, una combinación variada de chocolates en forma de corazón, chocolate negro, blanco, trufas, rellenos, con chispas, incluso parecían hasta brillar, pero los que más el que más le gustó fue el chocolate en forma de gato que iba en el centro de la caja en forma de corazón.

-Adrien se pondrá muy feliz de recibir tus chocolates.

-Y Claude también de recibir tu chocolate.- dijo Marinette señalando lo que parecía ser un pastel pequeño en forma de corazón, pero en realidad eran chocolates que hacían pisos del pastel y encima había un decorado de un pequeño chocolate rojo que simulaba una cereza y unas líneas de chocolate blanco como si fuera algún bordado, Juliet enrojeció.

-S-S-S-Saque la i-idea de una revista y pues…me gustó.- Marinette sonrió a su amiga. Hasta que Tikki se puso enfrente de ella.

-¡Marinette se les hará tarde!- todas al ver el reloj vieron que ya era tarde, debían ir a donde los chicos esperaban por ellas.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Es tarde!- todas de tomaron sus cosas y salieron por la puerta, en ese momento la abuela de Juliet entraba con un perico en su brazo y las chicas pasaron a lado de ella.- ¡Disculpe señora Decrois!

-/¡Perdón!/- se disculparon Bridgette y Allegra. Cuando Juliet pasó a lado de su abuela se regresó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te quiero!- la mujer vio a su nieta irse corriendo.

-¡Que les vaya bien!- suspiró y el perico se movió en su brazo repitiendo "Te quiero" varias veces.

Kim tomó aire varias veces, Max estaba con él intentando darle ánimo. Los dos estaban en el Trocadero y el objetivo del chico estaba cerca.

-Vamos Kim, las posibilidades que te rechace de la misma forma que Chloe son del 11.7%

-Max, en serio, no me animes.

-Pero está comprobado que parejas con ustedes que inician con conflictos son las más duraderas.- Kim se asomó tras la columna donde estaban ocultos y vio a Alyx que parecía intentar hacer una vuelta sobre sus patines pero no lo lograba.- Aunque no entiendo por qué tienes el anterior regalo que le ibas a dar a Chloe el año pasado, pensé que lo habías tirado.- Kim voltea a ver a su amigo.

-Lo dejé como recordatorio, Chloe no era la indicada y esto me recordaba que debía ser cuidadoso la próxima vez… y ya no lo necesito.- abrió la caja donde estaba el broche y después de fruncir el ceño lo tiró en un bote de basura con todo y caja.

-Y ahora, deséame suerte.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos no la necesitas. Adelante.- Kim asintió y tomando todo el valor que pudo salió de su escondite y fue con Alyx, sin ninguno percatarse de la mariposa rojiza encima de ellos…

-A-Alyx, ¡Alyx!- le llamó el chico y ella volteó a verle.

-¿Kim? No me digas que quieres competir hoy conmigo, no estoy para eso, estoy practicando.- dijo la chica pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no, no quiero competir, no hoy, solo yo…yo…

-Kim, no tengo todo el día.- parecí fastidiada por la actitud de Kim, éste toma aire haciendo que su pecho se levante y le tendió la bolsa de terciopelo.

-Toma.- ella lo tomó y lo abrió, cuando lo hizo dejó caer en su mano una cadena algo gruesa, no era un collar ni mucho menos una pulsera.

-¿Y esto?

-Es… bueno… la otra vez escuché que te dificultaba tener tu reloj contigo por miedo a que se rompiera y bueno… pensé que una cadena te facilitaría las cosas.

-¿Para mi reloj?- si había algo que Alyx adoraba además de los deportes era su reloj, vio la cadena con atención y después vio a Kim que parecía tener la vista en ella un segundo y después hacia el horizonte.- Pero, ¿por qué me la das?

-Bueno yo… yo…- pasó saliva y al verla allí mirándole con aquellos ojos tan bonitos no sabía que decir.- A-Alyx tú, bueno, éste día es para eso, y yo…

-¡No vas a poder fracasado!- ambos voltean y ven a Max.

-¿Max? ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

-¿Qué te pasa amigo?- le arremedó y se rió de él.- En serio eres patético Kim, ya quiero ver como Alyx te rechaza tal y como hizo Chloe.

-¿Max?- la risa de alguien los pone alerta y ven como algo vuela sobre de ellos hasta detenerse, Cupido Oscuro les miró de forma burlona.

-Vaya, qué tenemos aquí, una linda pareja, qué desagradable.- tomó una de sus flechas y Kim de inmediato tomó del brazo a Alyx.

-¡Huye!- la jaló hacia él y empezó a correr, Cupido lanzó un par de flechas que esquivaron, Alyx volteo y al ver que apuntaba a Kim ella lo tomó y dio ese giro con sus patines con él tropezando con una de las bases y la flecha perderse tras de ésta como ellos. Cupido Oscuro rió seguro de que una de que la flecha había dado con su objetivo.

-Eso es todo, en este día traeré tanto odio como sea posible ¡Y nadie me detendrá!- salió volando de allí y Max también se fue, se escucharon unos leves quejidos y Kim y Alyx estaban en el suelo, se levantaron y vieron donde la flecha cayó entre ellos, aún estaban tomados de sus brazos.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- dijo Kim y Alyx asintió.

-Sí…- ambos se vieron y Kim de repente la abraza.

-Gracias enana.- Alyx no puede evitar sonrojar.

-Eh… cuando quieras.

En un lujoso restaurante de Paris, en la azotea, Gabriel Agreste estaba brindando con su hermosa esposa, el camarero llenó las copas del vino favorito de Arella, ella sonrió y cuando el camarero se fue estiró su mano para tocar la su esposo.

-Esto es sencillamente perfecto Gabriel, eres todo un romántico.- Gabriel apretó la mano de su esposa.

-El solo estar aquí contigo es lo que lo hace perfecto.- llevó su mano a sus labios y besó su dorso, ella le sonrió enternecida.- Mi querida Arella.

-Gabriel…- bajo la mesa Nooroo y Peek estaban enternecidos viendo como ambos portadores se demostraban su amor escuchando el sonido de un beso, Peek se pegó a Nooroo y éste sonrió correspondiendo el afecto cuando ven pasar un objeto rojo y negro cerca de ellos.- ambos adultos al ver aquello miran hacia el borde del lugar, Cupido disparó sus flechas hacia varios transeúntes, entre ellos estaban Ivan y Mylene que apenas Ivan fue tocado dejó la mano de la dulce Mylene que tenía un ramo en sus brazos. Cupido miró hacia el restaurante y disparó sus flechas hacia los comensales de la azotea.

-¡Nooroo! ¡Peek!- les llamó Arella que era casi cubierta por su esposo, cuando los kwamis fueron con sus portadores, siendo Peek entrara en el bolso de su portadora donde estaba el broche de pavorreal y Nooroo entre el saco de Gabriel donde también tenía su miraculous.

-El amor… no hay cosa más aberrante para mí, el odio es lo que perdura, el amor no.- se quejó el akuma y todos comenzaron a correr, ahora Gabriel se arrepentía de haber creado a ese akuma más que a todos. Justo entonces vio como Cupido alzó su arco, éste de inmediato aprovechó para llevarse a Arella tras una mesa donde nadie les veía.

-¡Nooroo, Transfórmame!- fue una orden rápida y Nooroo no replicó, una flecha fue lanzada hacia el cielo y de ésta aparecieron decenas que caían sobre la gente, pero una sombra impidió que eso ocurriera.- ¡Crysalim!- el escudo de mariposa se extendió para proteger a los civiles, dio resultado, nadie fue tocado por las flechas, Arella sonrió orgullosa de su esposo, pero Cupido había desaparecido de su vista, miró a todos lados sin percatarse que Cupido estaba tras de él.

-Despídete de lo que amas.- lanzó la flecha, Hawk Moth no lo vio, y tampoco vio a Arella interponerse entre él y esa flecha. La tocó del hombro pero eso fue suficiente.

-Arella…- la tomó en sus brazos pero ésta se soltó de él y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Eres patético, ¿cómo es posible que esté con alguien como tú?

-Arella…

-¡Déjame! ¡No te me acerques! Hubiese preferido seguir en el Tíbet con la memoria en blanco.- aunque las palabras eran crueles él sabía que no era ella quien hablaba, pero cuando ella se fue empujándole quiso seguirle, más el sonido de su miraculous le alertó.

-No puede ser…- se escondió y Nooroo quitó la transformación.

-A la próxima use las mariposas, fue un escudo muy grande esta vez.

-Lo siento Nooroo, pero te necesito si quiero hacerle pagar a ese…

-En primera cálmese y segunda no tengo alimento.

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

-¡Ajum!- ambos voltean y ven a Peek cerca de ellos con el broche entre sus manitas.- Pensé que en el estado de Arella hubiera sido peligroso que lo tuviera así que…- algo vino a la mente de Gabriel Agreste, y no le gustó.

Los chicos estaban en el centro esperando a las chicas, el lugar estaba decorado para aquel día, las tiendas vendían rosas, había imágenes de colores rosas y rojos, corazones por doquier y encima de ellos colgando gracias a las luminarias colgaban una larga manta que felicitaba a todos en este día.

-Vaya.- se sorprendió Adrien.- Es increíble lo que la gente hace este día.

-Lo hacen para aumentar las ventas.- dice Félix que estaba sentado en una de las jardineras.- ¿Y yo por qué vine?- Allan es el primero en responder.

-Porque eres parte del grupo y no puedes estar encerrado aunque quieras, debes despejarte.- Félix soltó un bufido y Jean Claude acomodaba en su cuello la pañoleta que usaba cuando se disfrazaba, odiaba eso pero tampoco quería dar explicaciones diciendo que era el gemelo perdido de su otro yo, al voltear a ver a su otro yo lo ve con una pequeña planta en sus manos, apenas tenía unas pequeñas florecillas blancas, la maceta era de lo más normal exceptuando el moño rojo.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una Fragaria.

-¿Una qué?

-Una planta de fresas.

-Esa cosa no tiene fresas.

-¡Pero las tendrá!

-¡Pffft! Debiste haber comprado mejor un ramo de rosas, es mejor lo clásico.

-A Juliet no le gustan los ramos, las flores cortadas le dan tristeza porque así no puede cuidarlas y mueren, por eso le compré esto, y como le gusta cocinar puede hacer lo que quiera con las fresas.- Jean Claude no pudo evitar reírse y se limpia una lágrima imaginaria de su ojo.

-En serio tienes una novia de lo más rarita.- fue un rápido movimiento pero Claude ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la pañoleta y mirándole sumamente serio.

-¿Qué dijiste?- arrastró las palabras en un tono de voz neutro pero se escuchaba la amenaza allí.

-Ah… vamos, amigo, lo dije en el buen sentido de la palabra.- Claude entrecerró los ojos y le soltó dándole la espalda y yendo a esperar a su novia a otro lugar, Allan se acercó a Jean que se tomaba el cuello.

-Deberías dejar de decir esas cosas.

-Fue sin querer, aunque sigo sorprendido de que mi yo de este mundo ande con una chica como ella…

-¿Por qué? Es una chica dulce, nos ha llevado cosas aunque no se las pidamos, es una súper heroína, y ha demostrado que es muy inteligente y fea no es, es linda.- Jean parece pensárselo, ¿había visto de verdad a la chica?- Deberías usar gafas.

-Mmm…- Adrien miró la hora en su celular, después miró a Félix que parecía enfurruñado como un gato, suspiró y se volteó a verle.

-Félix, por favor, no te pido demasiado, solo un gracias y acepta el chocolate si te lo da.- Félix gruñe a lo bajo.-Por favor…- las chicas ya estaban cerca, cada una lista para dar su chocolate, pero se detienen a la voz de Félix.

-Pero yo no quiero un chocolate, y mucho menos de Bridgette, ¿quieres que acepte un chocolate por lástima? Bien, pero simplemente la estaré engañando.- con cada palabra Bridgette se sentía herida, bajó la mirada y guardó en su bolso la cajita del chocolate de Félix, Allegra y Marinette quisieron írsele encima al rubio, Juliet tomó de los hombros a Bridgette y antes de que las chicas se le echaran encima Bridgette sonrió.

-¡Hola chicos!- ambas chicas se detuvieron y vieron a Bridgette, ella sonreía como si nada, aunque de verdad le dolía.

-¡Brid!- Jean Claude fue con ella y no dudó en abrazarla pasando de Allegra que se sintió un tanto herida por esa acción.- Las estábamos esperando.

-Marinette…- Adrien fue con su novia que le sonrió de vuelta.

-Adrien… feliz san Valentín.- le entregó la caja con los chocolates, y al abrirla éste sonrió ampliamente y más al ver aquel chocolate en forma de gato.

-Gracias princesa. Yo también te tengo un regalo, pero te lo entregaré después.

-Estoy impaciente.

-¿Mi bichito impaciente? Eso es nuevo.

-Solo lo soy con cierto gato.- Claude se acercó a Juliet, ella le sonrió dulcemente y éste estaba encantado con ella.

-Feliz día.

-Feliz día, Claude, e-esto… te traje algo.

-Yo igual.- ella toma la planta y él la cajita de sus manos, Claude sonríe al ver el "pastel".- Un pastel, ¡se ve delicioso!

-Bu-Bueno…no es un pastel… mi-míralo bien.- dijo ella desviando la mirada, Claude lo ve bien y al tomar el "pastel se da cuenta que son varias tablillas de chocolate.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Eres la mejor! Creo que no me lo comeré, me lo quedaré por siempre.

-¡Eh!- ella le volvió a mirar.-¡T-Te lo tienes que comer! Si lo guardas no sabrá igual.

-No es cierto, mis padres guardaron una rebanada de su boda por cinco años…hasta que lo comí.

-¡¿CINCO AÑOS?!

-Exacto, y no me pasó nada…aunque no supe por qué desperté en mi habitación después.- Juliet quedó estática hasta que se ríe y le abraza.

-Eres de lo que no hay…gracias. Y gracias por la planta, ¿qué es?

-Algo que te encantará.

-Allegra.- la chica por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar, Allan le había puesto de nuevo los pies en la tierra y ella sonrió.

-Feliz día de la amistad.

-Gracias, te lo compensaré luego.- Allan tomó su chocolate y apenas lo abrió Jizz se metió en la caja y comenzó a comerse el chocolate cerrando tras de él la tapa.- ¡Jizz! ¡Eso es mío!- abrió la caja y notó como el kwami ya estaba por la mitad.- ¡Es mío!

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero!

-Ya te comiste una buena porción de dulce en la mañana.

-¡No me gusta la fruta!

-¡Es azúcar sana!- Allegra no pudo evitar reír, incluso Félix encontró graciosa la escena pero su sonrisa era apenas notoria, aunque por alguna razón al voltear y ver a Jean abrazar y mimar a Bridgette su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡Conmovedor!- todos de inmediato miraron todos lados al escuchar esa voz y al alzar la vista vieron al akuma.- Y verdaderamente asqueroso ¡Díganle adiós al amor!- todos esquivaron las flechas que Cupido les lanzó, Adrien tomó a Marinette y se escondieron listos para transformarse, al igual que Claude que apartó a su novia de una flecha y los demás igual, aunque Félix quedando solo corriendo a su escondite es acorralado por el villano que al batir sus alas lo hace caer por la fuerte ráfaga de viento.- No tienes suerte…

-/¡Félix!/- gritó el equipo Quantic, disparó la flecha, pero no le tocó, Félix sintió un peso encima suyo y notó a Bridgette sobre de él, ella había recibido la flecha.

-B-Bridgette… ¡Bridgette!- la chica no se movía, eso le alarmó, la tomó de los hombros y fue cuando la chica abrió los ojos y le empujó, al levantarse Bridgette le miraba con asco en su rostro.

-No me vuelvas a tocar Agreste, ¡en tu vida!

-¿Bridgette?

-¡Ah! Hasta cuando mencionas mi nombre es odioso. No me hables tampoco.- dijo ésta yéndose de allí dejando a un Félix en estado de shock.- el akuma iba a apuntar hacia Félix pero el yoyo de Ladybug le sujeta del brazo.

-¡No lo harás!

-Oh, Ladybug, esta vez me cobraré por el año pasado.- tomó la cuerda del yoyo de ésta y comenzó a volar más alto, Ladybug gritó por la sorpresa, comenzó a esquivar los alrededores intentando no golpearse con nada y cuando se obligó a soltar a Cupido Oscuro ya unos brazos estaban esperándola antes de caer al suelo.

-Te tengo bichito.- Cupido comienza a dispararles y Chat con Ladybug en brazos corre y esquiva algunas flechas hasta que un escudo les defiende, siendo Vulpine quién ahora defendía a sus amigos.

-¿Y a este cómo lo paramos?- preguntó el zorro y Bee estaba en una azotea lista para atacar.

-El broche, el que tiene en el pecho es el que tiene el akuma.- contestó Ladybug que al ver que seguía en brazos de su novio se bajó e intentó asomarse por sobre el escudo pero no pudo, una flecha la pasó casi rozando.- No podemos darle si está en el aire.- fue en ese momento que Ladybug ve a su compañera salir de su escondite, ella comienza a disparar de su cerbatana al akuma que ágilmente esquiva los proyectiles de la abeja. Chat Noir estaba impresionado por su velocidad.

-Es más rápido de lo que recuerdo.- Cupido Oscuro voló alrededor de Bee que siguió disparándole sin resultado hasta que éste desaparece de su vista, ella retrocede en aquella azotea hasta la orilla y Cupido aparece en la orilla volando esta vez con flecha en mano justo en la espalda de ella.

-/¡BEE!/- la chica cayó hacia adelante, poco a poco se levantó y miró a sus compañeros con un odio que no pensaron ver jamás en los dulces ojos de su compañera, Cupido se puso a lado de ella.

-Hazte cargo de tus amigos, yo solo quiero el anillo.

-Ellos no son mis amigos.- siseó la chica y Vulpine era el más conmocionado de todos, miró con odio al akuma.

-¡Esto lo pagarás caro!- Chat Noir tuvo que sujetar a su compañero que no iba a dudar en ir contra el akuma pero algo más fue contra él, la melodía aguda de la flauta de Melody sonó haciendo que tanto el akuma como Bee se taparan los oídos, pero Bee lanzó uno de sus proyectiles de polen haciendo que Melody dejase de tocar y sin darse cuenta Bee arremetió contra ella. Melody retrocedió pero antes de volver a pegarle estaba atada por una cuerda imaginaria.

-Tranquila, chica, ¿no eras la más tranquila del grupo?- bromeó Kid y entonces Bee en vez de hacer esfuerzo va contra de él y éste le suelta por el golpe.- Auch… bien, lo admito, las calladitas son las peores.

-¡Kid!- Melody fue por su compañero pero él ve al akuma apuntar hacia ella.

-¡Melody!- él se levanta y la empuja recibiendo él la flecha. Cuando Kid reacciona mira a Melody con una sonrisa burlona.- Hola, a-mi-ga.- Melody retrocede y cuando Kid le lanza algo es salvada por Vulpine que interpone su escudo y pronto Ladybug y Chat Noir bajan para hacer frente a sus amigos. Mientras Mercury estaba con Félix, ninguno había visto hacia donde se fue Bridgette.

-Debemos ayudar a los demás, Félix.

-Lo sé…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy…- incluso él no estaba muy convencido, fue extraño, algo dentro de él se turbó al ver a la joven así.- Plagg…

Mientras tanto, los demás peleaban contra Kid Mime y Queen Bee, era increíble la ferocidad de sus compañeros, Kid Mime ahora parecía un experto espadachín mientras que Bee arremetía cada vez que podía pegar o confundir a sus amigos con sus proyectiles. Cupido Oscuro disfrutaba del espectáculo pero tenía cosas que hacer.

-Los dejo, tengo que seguir repartiendo mis flechas a las horribles parejas de Paris.

-¡No!- gritó Ladybug pero esquivó a Bee. Aquello no parecía tener fin hasta que aparecen Mercury que hizo trastabillar a Bee y Black Cat empujó al mimo. El felino miró a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Ustedes vayan por él, nosotros estaremos bien aquí.- Chat Noir asintió.

-Tengan cuidado.- ambos se fueron tras Cupido Oscuro, no era tan difícil seguirle el rastro, solo había que buscar a las parejas infelices.

En la fuente del parque Nathaniel estaba dibujando en su libreta, el joven de vez en cuando volteaba alrededor, suspiró cuando salta del susto al escuchar una voz.

-¿Por qué me mandaste llamar?- al voltear ve a Chloe que estaba con los brazos cruzados pero no parecía molesta.

-Ah…Chloe, yo…bueno, verás…

-Nathaniel, no tengo todo el día, ¿sabes lo difícil que es perder a Sabrina?

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo…- el chico estaba sonrojado y tomó un cuadro que tenía en sus pies, estaba envuelto en una tela oscura.- P-Para ti.

-¿Para mí?- ella lo desenvolvió y abre la boca sorprendida de ver un retrato suyo pero parecía estar en un jardín de rosas, con un vestido sencillo pero elegante y el cabello suelto.- E-Es…

-E-Es malo, lo sé lo siento, pero quería darte algo y pues después de tantos intentos…

-¡Me encanta!- detuvo Chloe la verborrea del pelirrojo que le miró con grandes ojos.

-¿En serio?

-¿Ves que bromeo? Oh, Nathaniel es hermoso… ¡Gracias!- iba a besarle pero éste hace la cabeza hacia atrás con la mano en la boca.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó molesta.

-N-No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar los labios morados como en el festival.

-Por favor, no fue para tanto, y te gusto.

-Juleka me preguntó en esa ocasión si estaba usando labial y dónde lo conseguí.- la risa de Cupido Oscuro interrumpe su momento.

-Vaya Chloe.- ambos voltean arriba de ellos.- ¿Quién diría que tienes corazón?- la pobre retrocedió abrazando el cuadro y Nathaniel se puso al frente defendiéndola.- Me sorprende mucho ver que en serio pareces feliz con él, cuando a mí me rechazaste hace un año. Hipócrita…

-No… ¡No la llames así!- gritó Nathaniel y Chloe sonrió al ver cómo la defendía.

-¿No? Bien, no importa, porque ella está primera en mi lista.- Nathaniel no retrocedió, se puso frente a Chloe pero algo salva a ambos chicos antes de que sus flechas les toquen, Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían a sus compañeros, los subieron por las azoteas hasta llegar al hotel Le Grand Paris.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- declaró Ladybug pero Nathaniel se zafó de brazos del héroe felino y fue con Chloe.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí… gracias.- el pelirrojo notó que ella no soltó el cuadro en ningún momento. Chat Noir se pone entre ambos.

-Disculpen que pregunte, pero, ¿están en una relación?

-/No./- responden al mismo tiempo, Ladybug casi se ríe pero mira que Cupido les había seguido.

-¡Cuidado!- ella recibe la flecha que iba para Chloe.

-¡Ladybug!- Chloe y Nathaniel se adentran en el hotel y Chat Noir se acerca con cuidado a la heroína de rojo, sin esperar que ésta le atacara con el yoyo.

-Hola gatito, ¿jugamos?- él solo tragó grueso. Cupido sonrió al ver su obra maestra, Ladybug ahora odiaba al gato de Paris, así que sin más se fue volando dejando que Chat Noir esquivara los ataques de su novia.

-Ladybug, tienes que reaccionar.

-¡No me hables gato pulgoso! No sabes lo patético que creo que eres.

-Eso no es cierto.- esquivó el yoyo.- Yo sé que me amas.

-No, yo te odio.

-No…- Chat Noir sonríe ampliamente.- Y te lo demostraré.- éste fue contra de ella, tomándola por sorpresa Ladybug enredó su yoyo pero Chat Noir esquivó el largo hilo hasta estar frente a ella. Ladybug retrocede y cuando iba a caer el brazo de Chat Noir rodea su cintura y con una sonrisa toma su mentón.- Te tengo my lady.- fue un dulce beso que poco a poco fue correspondido y Ladybug rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, cuando reaccionó ella miró a Chat Noir y sonrió.

-Bien hecho minou.

-Hubiese purreferido un beso más largo pero ya tendremos tiempo cuando derrotemos a este akuma.- ella asiente lista para volver a la acción.

Vulpine recibe una llamada de parte de Chat Noir, éste contesta mientras esquiva lo que parece ser una espada del mimo.

-No es buen momento…

-Si quieren liberarlos del influjo necesitan un beso, es la única forma de liberarlos.

-¿Un beso?- Vulpine sonrió y miró a Bee retroceder cuando Melody y Black Cat contraatacaron y escucharon aquello.- No hay problema.- Bee iba a ir contra ellos de nuevo pero alguien la toma de la cintura.

-Pero qué…- sus labios son sellados por el zorro que disfruta de ese contacto con mucho gusto, inclina su cuerpo hasta hacer que la pierna de Bee este extendida en el aire y al separarse, Bee mira la comprometedora posición en la que están y se sonroja hasta las orejas.- Ah, ah… yo…- un beso rápido en la frente y Vulpine la endereza.

-Un adelanto de este día mi ángel.- le guiñó el ojo a punto de hacer que a ella le dé un colapso nervioso. Mientras Kid Mime atacó a sus amigos pero Mercury y Black Cat se le echaron encima y le tomaron de los brazos.

-¡Vamos Melody!- le gritó Mercury y ella se acercó.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?- se quejó nerviosa y Black Cat sujeta con más fuera al mimo.

-Porque eres la única chica que queda y no creo que Mercury esté tan desesperado este día como para besarle.

-¡Black!- se quejó Mercury y Melody cerrando los ojos y tomando aire toma la cabeza del mimo y lo besa, éste cierra los ojos disfrutando del contacto y después reacciona cuando ella se separa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- los Quantic suspiraron aliviados y al estar todos bien, se decidieron a buscar al akuma.

-Vamos.- dijo Vulpine con Bee a lado.- Tengo una deuda pendiente con un akuma.

Cupido Oscuro estaba feliz de crear tanto odio y resentimiento como era posible, iba a disparar otra flecha cuando el bastón dividido de Chat Noir le distrae y el yoyo de Ladybug le tomó del pie para jalarlo hacia abajo haciéndole caer al suelo de espaldas.

-¡¿Es que no me puedo deshacer de ustedes?!

-Si sabes la respuesta para qué preguntas.- respondió Chat Noir, Cupido gruñó a lo bajó y aleteó con fuerza levantando una nube de polvo que nubló su vista y zafándose del yoyo en que Ladybug aflojó su agarre.

-Ahora son míos.- alzó su arco hacia arriba y disparó una flecha que se multiplicó en el cielo, aquella lluvia de flechas iban a caer sobre los héroes cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento aparece alejando las flechas de ellos y desapareciéndolas. Ambos se sorprenden y al voltear miran la figura de azul caer frente a ellos, pero no era Bleue Paon, éste personaje tenía una gabardina larga de color azul con líneas doradas en la solapa y las orillas bajas como si fuesen relieves simulando el viento, vestido con una camisa blanca y un pañuelo blanco con el prendedor del pavorreal en la solapa izquierda, de pantalones, botas largas y guantes de un azul marino, a un lado como si fuese una espada, tenía un cinturón pero en vez de espada tenía el legendario abanico del portador, su antifaz azul cubría parte del puente de su nariz como con Chat Noir, con una línea dorada rodeando el lado izquierdo de la máscara y para rematar el gran sombrero de ala larga con una pluma de pavo real sobre de ésta, parecía uno de los antiguos mosqueteros, ¿de dónde había salido?

-Parece que salió volando algo más que la inspiración aquí.- bromeó el héroe y ambos chicos estaban con la boca abierta, Chat Noir es el primero en acercarse.

-¿Tú quién eres?- cuando éste volteó Chat se quedó paralizado.

-Pa... papá.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Ladybug gritó abriendo grandemente los ojos sin creerlo, pero Le Paon sonrió e inclinó un poco la cabeza como afirmando la respuesta.

-Busquen la forma de derrotarle, yo lo mantendré ocupado.- saltó con gran agilidad hacia la azotea de un edificio hasta quedar a la altura de Le Paon.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-El ave que te cortará las alas avecilla, y en este día hay pronóstico de que se avecinan fuertes vientos, usen abrigo y cuídense de la caída.- de un ágil movimiento tomó el abanicó y lanzó una ráfaga contra el akuma que salió volando hacia otra dirección, Chat Noir tenía la boca abierta.

-No lo creo… mi padre ¡está haciendo chistes de aves!- dijo orgulloso y Ladybug suspiró.

-Es genético… ¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó su yoyo al aire y el objeto que cayó fue un lápiz labial.- ¿Un labial?

-Bichito, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.- ella miró alrededor, estaban en el sitio donde habían empezado, la gran manta sobre ellos, las farolas y para rematar un enorme corazón que estaba pegado en una vitrina.

-Lo tengo, y tendrás que aguantarte chaton.

-Espera, ¿aguantar qué?- preguntó molesto. Cerca de allí Mercury notó a Bridgette, éste no dudó en tomar de la cola a Black Cat.

-¡Oye!

-¡Allí está Bridgette! Vamos, bésala.

-Eh… ¿sabes que volverá a la normalidad cuando acabemos con el akuma?

-¿Sabes que si la ve el mimo le besará primero? Tú eliges.- Black Cat suspira.

-Está bien, pero lo hare de mala gana.- éste se separó del grupo y Mercury siguió su camino.- ¡Bridgette!- ella volteó y miró con asco al gato.

-Oh, vaya, el gato callejero de Paris.

-Ya basta Bridgette, sé que no quieres decir eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?

-Tú no eres así.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? No me conoces para nada, aun cuando decías que sí era mentira.- Black Cat bufó exasperado.

-Acabemos con esto.- se acercó para tomarla en brazos y besarla, pero no se esperó aquella fuerte bofetada de su parte que lo dejó helado.

-¡No me toques! Eres de lo peor, me has tratado como si no valiera nada desde que supiste quién era yo y ahora ¿quieres besarme? Sabes algo, me alegró mucho saber que eras tú, pero no, tú…tú maldito hipócrita mentiroso, ¿qué paso con eso de que amarías a la chica detrás de la máscara? ¡Solo fue una mentira! Por mí te puedes quedar solo el resto de tu vida, ya no me preocuparé por ti jamás, me harté de ser la que siempre tiene que sufrir y sonreír por todo. Me enfermas, ojala nunca me hubiese enamorado de alguien como tú, porque no sientes nada por nadie…- dicho aquello ella se fue corriendo, Black Cat se tocó la mejilla, no sabiendo qué le dolió más, si las palabras o el golpe.

-… Bridgette.

Le Paon parecía divertirse con Cupido Oscuro que cada vez estaba más enojado con él héroe que lo hacía retroceder con su abanico.

-Oh, vamos, tienes que dar más pelea, ¿no te dieron suficiente alpiste esta mañana?- esquivó las flechas del akuma.- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir así? Terminaré por desplumarte. Oh, espera, ya estás desplumado.- otra ráfaga y casi cae al suelo el akuma, éste se fue contra Le Paon con su arco pero el golpe fue cubierto por el abanico.- No podrás conmigo…

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

-¿No sabes que la pluma es más fuerte que la espada? Y definitivamente más fuerte que un arco.- extendió el abanico y lo lanzó a volar. Cuando iba a por él otra vez, siente que alguien le toma del brazo y ve a Chat Noir.

-Ven conmigo, las chicas se encargarán de esto ahora.

-¿Cómo?

-No quieres saberlo.- siseó molesto entre dientes. Cupido Oscuro recuperó estabilidad en el aire, gritó furioso cuando entonces escucha la voz de Ladybug.

-Hola… Cupido.- éste voltea y se dirige hacia la voz, no veía a la heroína de Paris, pero se sorprendió de repente que el yoyo le rodeara pero que no le atrapara, en poco tenía a Ladybug a unos pasos de él.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Yo? Solo quiero darte tu regalo de San Valentín.

-¿Qué?

-¿Un beso?- notó el rojo de los labios de la heroína y al acercarse ella éste retrocede.

-¡A-Aparta!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tienes miedo de un besito?

-¡No te me acerques!- la risa de Melody le hace voltear a otra dirección donde la flautista estaba sentada en la azotea vecina.

-Oh, es que no le han dado suficiente amor.

-Qué pena.- dijo Bee que estaba en otra azotea.- Entonces vamos a ayudarle.- Cupido Oscuro vuela asustado, lejos de ellas, aunque no llega lejos cuando se topa con Melody.

-¿Un besito?- quiso disparar pero el pulso le falla, él estaba acostumbrado a dar odio, no a que le den amor, prefiere huir cuando se topa con una Bee de cabeza que estaba sobre un poste de un edificio.

-Hola…- saludó algo tímida pero parecía que le iba a dar un beso, éste la esquiva como la peste dando vuelta a otro lado y entonces se topa con Ladybug que acorrala con su yoyo.

-¿No quieres un beso?

-¡No!- éste se va volando hacia la calle principal nuevamente, al fin se había escapado de esas tres, suspiró aliviado pero por poco tiempo.

-/¡Ya te vimos!/- dijeron al mismo tiempo haciéndole bajar su vuelo en la calle.

-¡Aléjense de mí!

-Si eso quieres.- contestó Ladybug.- ¡AHORA!

-¡Contre-courant!- gritó Le Paón mandando una gran ráfaga que mandó volar a Cupido contra la manta, abajo dos gatos ya le esperaban.

-/¡Cataclysm!/- gritaron al mismo tiempo y cuando Cupido ya estaba en la manta tocaron los postes que se deshicieron y las cuerdas de la manta se enredaron en Cupido enredándole, pero el tiro de gracia fue cuando Kid y Vulpine le pegaron el gran corazón dejándolo envuelto para regalo e incapaz de volar.

-Permiso.- Mercury se acercó y metió la mano tomando el broche y pasándoselo a Ladybug.- Todo tuyo.

-Gracias. Ya no…

-Espera mi lady.- le cortó Chat Noir antes de que rompiera el broche.- Sé que es necesario pero, ¿puedes dejarnos un minuto con él?

-¿Eh?

-Que sean dos.- siseó Black Cat y ella retrocedió un par de pasos.

-B-Bueno…- Chat Noir, Black Cat, Vulpine y Kid Mime se acercaron al akuma que los vio con horror, un par de minutos después todo había terminado.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó el labial y todo volvió a la normalidad, Bridgette estaba en una actitud indignada cuando el poder la tocó y volteó a todos lados confundida.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y los demás?

Esa noche estaban en la mansión Agreste, Adrien estaba molesto, y Marinette intentaba hacerlo sonreír.

-Vamos Adrien, trabajo con lo que el Lucky Charm me da.

-Pues esta vez no me gusto, ¿cómo un labial?- ella se ríe al verle, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-Adrien… minou, sabes que solo te besaría a ti.- él le mira y no tarda en sonreír.

-Tu bello pelo oscuro, tus ojos azul cielo. Quién eres me pregunto bajo ese tupido velo. Quiero que correspondas este amor verdadero. Y a mi lado tú dispongas de un San Valentín entero.- tomó la mano de Marinette y ella corresponde a su sonrisa con ternura.

-Tu pelo es como el sol. Tus ojos verde esperanza, qué habrás soñado amor, me pregunto sin tardanza. De la mano pasearemos en un San Valentín. Y el amor afirmaremos los dos en un sentir. ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

-Desde que me enviaste esa contestación, no sabía quién eras pero sentía que eras tú. Y quiero que tu dispongas de aquí en delante de todos los San Valentín de nuestra vida.

-Adrien…

-¡Puaj!- se quejó Plagg.- Me acaban de quitar el apetito.

-¡Plagg! Eso fue hermoso.- le regañó Tikki y Marinette no puede evitar reírse, mientras Adrien ve de mala gana a Plagg, entonces mira a Marinette y de su bolsillo saca una cajita.

-My princess, quiero darte algo.- ella tomó la caja, no era pequeña como para guardar un anillo, entonces… al abrirla se sorprende de ver un brazalete un dije de un gato negro y una mariquita.

-Adrien, es hermoso…- él le pone el dije y la mirada de ambos se encuentra.

-Marinette, te amo.- entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.- Eres lo más especial que me ha pasado en la vida.- ella sonríe.

-Y tú también chaton, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.- iban a besarse cuando Plagg grita.

-¡Me largo! ¡No quiero seguir presenciando esto! ¡Vamos Tikki!

-Plagg estás exagerando.

-¡Vamos!- se la lleva y ambos no pueden evitar reírse al ver a Plagg así. Afuera de la mansión Claude iba muy serio, Juliet le miraba de vez en cuando apenada y se abrazó a la planta que le había regalado, éste iba a llevarla a casa pero se sentía todo muy incómodo.

-N-No le iba a besar de verdad.- murmuró la chica pero él le mira.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Q-Que no le iba a besar… solo…solo me gusta…besarte a ti.- confesó bajando la mirada y éste suspira para agacharse y que ella le viera.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, sino conmigo. Debí hacerle más daño a ese akuma antes de que Ladybug rompiera el objeto.

-¿Eh? Entonces…- él le sonríe de forma zorruna.

-Jamás me enfadaría contigo dulce ángel. Te amo.- ella se sonroja hasta las orejas.

-Y-Yo también…te amo.- dijo tan bajito que si no hubiese estado tan cerca no la habría escuchado pero Claude sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres adorable.- la pobre gritaba por dentro, mientras Sain y Breezy miraban a sus portadores con una sonrisa de aprobación.

Dentro de la mansión los kwamis se reían y Peek estaba relatando cada cosa que hizo Gabriel a Arella.

-Y ¡FUAM! Lo mandó a volar, fue genial…- Arella reía a lo bajo mientras sostenía del brazo a Gabriel, ambos estaban sentados viendo a la pequeña kwami relatar la pelea. Arella miró a su esposo que aunque no lo demostrara estaba apenado por lo ocurrido.

-Eres mi héroe.

-Espero no volver a usar tu miraculous querida.

-Curiosamente tienes más afinidad con él que yo, tal vez debamos cambiar.

-Ni de broma, y si alguno de los chicos hace un comentario sobre esto el maestro tendrá a otro inquilino que cuidar.- Arella se rió del mal humor de su esposo pero le dio un beso en la mejilla y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo Gabriel…- él no contestó, pero volteó y besó la cabeza de su esposa sujetando su mano.

Bridgette estaba en la entrada de la mansión lista para irse, suspira y mira el chocolate de Félix y con expresión triste lo volvió a guardar.

-Bridgette.- ella se tensa al escuchar la voz de Félix, incluso su mechón pasó por unos segundos como una antena.

-Ho-Hola Félix.- él se acercó a ella.- Yo… quería disculparme, sé que te dije cosas horribles, pero no siento nada de lo que te dije, en verdad.

-No importa, fue el akuma.- ella baja la mirada.- Y bien, ¿quieres decirme algo?- él esperaba que le diese el chocolate, estaba seguro que ella había hecho uno para él, pero Bridgette ríe a lo bajo y sonríe intentando ocultar su propia tristeza.

-Solo que te deseo feliz día de la amistad y… bueno, espero algún día podamos será amigos y te pido perdón por no darte un chocolate este año. Creo que… no quiero que cargues con un sentimiento no… correspondido.- aguantó las ganas de llorar.- Debo irme. Con permiso.- comenzó a caminar lejos de él dejando a Félix clavado en su sitio, Allegra había visto todo niega con la cabeza, cuando ve a Jean Claude y sonríe.

-Jean, quisiera hablar conti…

-Será después Allegra, oh rayos, perdón…- ella ve como Jean corre hacia Bridgette y siente como su corazón le duele al darse cuenta sus sentimientos hacia él, Jean pasa a Félix y se acerca a Bridgette.- Hey, Brid, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada… vuelvo a casa del maestro.

-Te acompaño… oye, alegra esa cara.- la veía decaída y hasta su mechón estaba más caído que de costumbre, le sonrió y puso su brazo por sobre sus hombros, acción que no pasó desapercibida por cierto rubio que los veía de lejos.- Vamos linda, sonríe, qué tal si mañana pasamos el día en el cine, escuché que hay una matinée de películas de artes marciales.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Comamos todas las palomitas que queramos hasta hartarnos.- Bridgette se rió de su amigo y asintió animada.

-Gracias Claude.

-Lo que sea por ti Brid, lo que sea.- Félix llevó su mano a su pecho, no supo por qué, pero su corazón se estrujó al ver como caminaban juntos y sonriendo, apretó los puños sintiendo ira por ello.

-¿Y dices que soy el hipócrita?- murmuró para sí mismo y se adentró en la mansión furioso.

Allan veía el celular para informarse de las noticias, vio su cartera donde estaba la foto de Aly, sonrió y volvió su vista a la pantalla cuando abre grande los ojos.

-¡Wow! ¡Vengan a ver esto!- Adrien, Marinette y Allegra se acercaron a ver el celular, había imágenes nuevas en el Ladyblog de la pelea de hoy. Marinette parecía más sorprendida.

-¿Cómo consiguió eso Alya? No la vi nunca.

-Ni yo.- contestó Adrien y al llegar al final de la nota Allan lee.

-Agradezco a mi genial novio por ayudarme y suministrarme las fotografías necesarias, fue el mejor San Valentín de todos. Oh, entonces sí estaban allí.

-¿Y no nos ayudaron?- Allegra estaba indignada pero Adrien se ríe y mira a Marinette.

-Algo me dice que Nino no tuvo remedio.

-Igual yo, pero me pregunto si el próximo año tendrá la misma suerte.

-Lo dudo, pero estaremos listos para ver aquello.- oh sí, y estaban dispuestos a esperar un año por su venganza, porque el que su amigo no les hubiese ayudado en el momento más precario de la situación era una cosa, pero ya se las cobrarían gracias a Alya, solo tendrían que esperar pacientemente el próximo año sabiendo que de allí en adelante estarían juntos en cada San Valentín

…

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo y en serio, mil abrazos. Por favor nada de tomatazos y espero que me sigan leyendo la próxima semana, dejen review y les deseamos lo mejor. ¿Creen que Félix merecía un chocolate? Lo siento pero deberá entender a la mala. Así que sin más… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Darkdan-sama, Shizuru-Tsukiyomi, andre16: Yo siempre pensé que Alya tiene suficientes habilidades para hacerle frente a cualquier hacker y que decir un akuma. XD

Sakurita24: Oh, si, y sufrirá un poco por mientras.

Funka1999: Solo da lo mejor de ti y tendrás una buena historia. XD

ChaosKing86: Lo siento mucho pero no usaré tu personaje, no podría desarrollarlo de manera correcta y no lo veo en ninguno de mis futuros proyectos que son bastantes. Lo siento, pero tal vez deberías escribir de este personaje, una historia tuya sería bueno.

X29: Brid no será la sucesora pero pareciera XD y espero te haya gustado esta participación especial.

ZarcortFan25: Ok, veamos, el Chi son unos puntos que están conectados como… digamos un río, si éstos o uno de estos se ve dañado, daña todo lo demás y bueno esto puede generar ciertas cosas muy malas, o sea que va a tener desmayos y mareos es el menor de sus problemas.

Sameth: Gracias por el review y la seguiré hasta el fin XD

Isii14: Sí, la sabía, pero cuando derrotaron en la anterior temporada a la oscuridad los pocos que sabían de la identidad de los héroes se les fue la memoria, así que la abuela no sabe nada… o quién sabe. X3

Jino77: Al Gamer lo verás, será un capítulo que espero te guste, Antibug…. me lo estoy pensando y Guitar Villain conservará el nombre original te lo puedo asegurar. Y gracias por el apoyo XD


	10. Miedos Profundos

**Hola a todos, agradezco mucho por sus reviews, algunos me hacen reír XD y gracias por darle oportunidad a esta historia y… bueno, no tengo nada que decir, gracias por los regalos, y aplausos a Thomas Astruc y compañía y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 10.

Miedos profundos.

Todo parecía ir normal en la ciudad de la Luz, bueno, a excepción del villano de turno con su nuevo poder.

-¡Cataclysm!- gritó Chat Noir destruyendo la pista de patinaje donde varias Chronogirls de diferentes tiempos iban a usar para tomar impulso y así haciéndolas caer. Ese era su nuevo poder, traerse a sí misma de diferentes lapsos del tiempo del pasado.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Ladybug.

-¡Honey Drop!- gritó la abeja lanzando la pequeña gota de miel.- ¡Expande! ¡Revienta!- dejó a varias Chronogirls pegadas en el suelo.

-¡Ilusoire Fire!- Vulpine hizo varios clones suyos haciendo que las patinadoras terminasen tocándose a sí mismas cuando iban a por uno.

-¡Ya te tengo Ladybug!- gritó una de éstas, la primera de ese tiempo, pero Ladybug se quitó y dejó caer algo de aceite que le había dado su Lucky Charm y lanzándola cuesta abajo por las escaleras donde la akuma apenas bajaba manteniendo el equilibrio cuando aparece Black Cat.

-¡Cataclysm!- tocó el patín de la akuma deshaciéndolo y haciendo desaparecer al akuma y haciendo volar a la mariposa.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- Ladybug lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! Te tengo.- liberó la blanca mariposa.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la botella de aceite y todo volvió a la normalidad, inclusive las Chronogirls desaparecieron y a quienes habían tocado volvían a la normalidad. Kid Mime miró que al fin podía moverse.

-¡Uff! La vi cercas.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- chocó puños el Cuarteto de Paris mientras que Black Cat iba a por sus compañeros.

-¿Están bien?

-Define bien.- se burló Mercury y pronto los miraculous comienzan a sonar. Todos suspiran cansados y se marchan antes de que la prensa los atrape.

-Normalmente nos quedaríamos pero estoy exhausta…- se quejó Ladybug y todos llegaron a un callejón donde salieron en sus formas civiles, se veían cansados.

-Este es el tercer akuma que derrotamos en la semana…- se quejó Adrien y Félix que estaba frotándose los ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar suspira.

-Eso quiere decir que mi padre está desesperado.

-Lo que sea que esté haciendo no le funcionará.- replicó Marinette pero al ver como Allegra movía un poco a Jean para que reaccionara y hasta Juliet, que tenía su cabello más desastroso que de costumbre, parecía quedarse dormida de pie, suspiró.

-Mejor esta noche descansemos, nada de patrullas por hoy.- quienes suspiraron de alivio fueron Claude, Juliet, Allegra y Jean Claude, pero Félix frunce el ceño ante eso.

-¿No sería eso demasiado descuidado? Tal vez esta noche ataque o pase algo…

-Félix.- Allan pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo.- Sé que esto te puede resultar agobiante, pero todos están exhaustos, hasta los kwamis.- al ver bien los kwamis buscaban descansar entre las ropas de sus portadores.- Además no creo que seamos los únicos cansados, ¿no se cansaría también de crear tantos akumas?- Félix entrecerró los ojos y Adrien pone en el otro hombro de Félix su mano.

-Tiene razón, lo mejor es descansar y relajarnos, si manda otro akuma no estaremos en condiciones para pelear si eso pasa.- Félix suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí, es verdad…

-Bien.- dijo Marinette y junto sus manos.- Esta noche todos descansen, mañana será otro día. Y esperemos que mejor…

Y vaya la sorpresa que les esperaba el otro día.

-/¡Ta-da!/- dijeron Alya, Nino y Bridgette a la vez, todos se habían reunido en casa del maestro para algo importante y al parecer tenía que ver con los boletos que tenían los tres en mano.

-¿Boletos para la feria?- preguntó Marinette y Alya se pone frente a su amiga.

-Chica, al menos agradece.

-No, no, bueno, no es que no lo haga pero… ¿por qué?- quien responde esta vez fue Nino.

-Bueno, han estado más ocupados que de costumbre con los akumas, por ello pensamos que un día de diversión sería bueno para ustedes.- Adrien no dudó en tomar su boleto.

-Nino eres el mejor.- ambos chicos chocaron puños.

-No lo hice solo, Bridgette fue quien se ganó los boletos en un juego, viejo, debiste ver como dejó la maquina.- dijo recordando a Bridgette contra un juego de fuerza, la chica de coletas no tuvo problemas en ganarle al brazo mecánico. Bridgette rió un poco apenada.

-Bueno, no fue nada…

-¡Al fin algo de diversión!- gritó Jean Claude con una gran sonrisa y miró a Bridgette.- Gracias Brid, en serio eres única.

-No solo fui yo Claude, digo, Jean, fuimos los tres.- Allegra se sintió un poco incómoda por la cercanía de ambos mientras que Félix arrugó un poco el entrecejo pero su expresión se relajó casi de inmediato.

-A mí no me interesan esta clase de lugares.

-Félix, te lo prohíbo.- le dijo Allan con voz firme pero con cierto dramatismo.- Sino vas con nosotros les contaré de tu infidelidad, me has estado engañando.

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?- Bridgette abre la boca sorprendida.

-Félix, n-no sabía que tú y Allan…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- levantó la voz molesto por aquella suposición.- ¡Está loco como siempre!

-Todo un rompecorazones.- dijo Mimme entre todos los kwamis que estaban reunidos.- Qué vergüenza.

-Suerte que no es mi portador.- asintió Harmoony y Sain niega con la cabeza.

-Los chicos de ahora.- Félix gruñó a lo bajo y miró a Bridgette.

-N-No te preocupes Félix, te apoyaré en tus elecciones.

-¡Que no es cierto lo que dice!- esta vez gritó y Adrien se unió al juego.

-Pues yo he visto cosas en la mansión.

-Adrien…te lo advierto.- todos reían mientras el maestro estaba tomando té.

-Han pasado tanto tiempo concentrados en las peleas que deberían tomarse al menos un día libre para despejarse.- todos asintieron en un grito mientras que Félix gruñó a lo bajo, Jean Claude se acerca a Félix con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, sino vas podemos darle tu boleto a otro, ¿o no Brid?- abrazó a la chica y Félix aprieta los labios dejándolos en una fina línea y desvía la línea.

-Ya escuchaste al maestro, un día está bien, ¿no?- Adrien notó de inmediato el cambió en Félix mientras que Marinette miró curiosa la sonrisa felina de su novio.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Nino y todos comenzaron a salir.

-Señorita Bridgette.- la chica se detiene y mira al maestro.- Solo un momento por favor.

-Claro, maestro.- ella se sienta frente a él y Marinette mira curiosa a ambos.

-¿De qué van a hablar?- se preguntó curiosa y Nino al escucharla se pone nervioso.

-Bu-Bueno, sabes que el maestro es muy cercano a Bridgette, de seguro le dirá que se cuide y eso.- Félix que escuchó aquello no dijo nada, solo avanzó entre el grupo, cuando todos se fueron el maestro miró a Bridgette.

-¿No ha habido ningún cambió?

-No maestro, me he sentido igual, no he empeorado.

-Entiendo, como quiera procure poner atención, ha mejorado mucho en el control de su energía pero no es perfecta.

-Sí maestro.

-Vaya a divertirse, y cuídese.

-Lo haré.- Bridgette se levanta y se va con una sonrisa, cuando llega a la calle Marinette le estaba esperando con Allegra, los otros se habían adelantado.

-¿Te dijo algo Brid?- preguntó Marinette pensando que sería algo serio pero Bridgette sonrió ampliamente.

-No, solo que me divierta y no coma tanto dulce.

-Comer dulce no es tu debilidad, es la de Jizz.- comentó Allegra haciendo reír a las chicas.

En la feria todos estaban pasando un buen rato, Nino compró a Alya unos algodones de azúcar riéndose cuando parte de este se quedó pegado en labios de su novia dándole un aspecto como si tuviese barba, Allan, Jean Claude y Allegra competían entre los juegos de pistolas de agua mojando en broma a Félix que les miró de mala gana y hasta Plagg se asomó también mojado por primera vez compartiendo el humor de su portador, Adrien no dudó en ganar un gato de peluche negro para su princesa y comenzar a alardear de sus habilidades, Claude y Bridgette comían manzanas de caramelo y Bridgette se había quedado viendo el peluche de un hámster, los ojos le brillaron y parecía una niña pequeña.

-¡Es tan mono!

-¿Lo quieres Brid?- preguntó Allan y vio que se trataba de un juego de aros.- No parece difícil.- Jean Claude se acercó al del puesto.

-Disculpe, ¿cuánto necesito para ganar ese peluche?- el del puesto sonrió de lado.

-Bueno chico, necesitas al menos diez aros para ganar a este amiguito.

-Pan comido.- pagó y le dieron los diez aros, pero al parecer no era tan fácil como se pensaba, las bases estaban muy cerca, por lo que era casi imposible hacer que dos estuviesen juntas lado a otra, este se dio cuenta de ello cuando solo pudo meter dos.- ¡Ah! ¡Este juego tiene trampa!

-Por supuesto que no, hay gente que ha podido meter muchos aros, pero te llevas el premio de consolación.- le dio una pequeña funda de dedo en forma de un ratón.

-¡Si esto es por dos aros no me quiero ni imaginar…!- apretó los dientes y Allan le detuvo antes de que cometiera una locura.

-¡Oh! Calma amigo.

-Yo lo intentaré.- dijo Bridgette que pagó por sus aros y Allegra se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás segura? El juego se nota que está amañado.

-Ya lo sé.- tomó un aro y midió distancia ignorando la sonrisa burlona del sujeto del puesto, Félix le observó al notar la seriedad en la mirada de ella, Bridgette lanzó el primer aro que logró entrar, después el segundo, tercero, cuarto, el de los aros abrió grande los ojos cuando vio a la chica meter los aros sin problema, cuando le faltaban dos aros eran en dos bases muy juntas, sabía que chocarían con las de los costados así que miró a los lados, sonrió y lanzó los aros a los costados del local haciendo que rebotaran y cayeran de lado dentro de las pases, todos de inmediato felicitaron a Bridgette y el sujeto no tuvo de otra más que darle el enorme peluche. Félix no apartó la vista de ella y Adrien que estaba cerca sonrió, Marinette llama su atención dando un leve golpe en sus costillas.

-¿Qué tanto miras a Félix?

-Creo que cierto gato está celoso.

-¿Félix?

-Ajá, estoy seguro.

-Pues si es así me alegro por Bridgette pero si el no cambia de actitud…

-Creo que Félix necesita tiempo Marinette, debe darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y ver lo maravillosa que es Bridgette, y no solo con la máscara de Ladybug.

-Entiendo, pero no me gusta que la lastime.

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco…

-¡Adrien! ¡Marinette!- al voltear ven a Kim que les saluda con una gran sonrisa.- Hombre, Adrien, ¿vas a dejar respirar a la pobre de Marinette? La abarcas todo el día.- Adrien sonríe y rodea a Marinette con sus brazos.

-¿Algún problema Kim? Y si es así a Marinette no le molesta.- aún con esa sonrisa parecía que había cierta advertencia en su voz como si cuidase su propiedad. Como todo buen gato territorial.

-Tranquilo hombre, solo quise saludarlos, hace un momento estaba con Max pero creo que se perdió en alguno de los juegos. ¿No lo habrán visto?

-No, lo siento.- contesto Marinette y Kim baja los hombros.

-Pues bueno, seguiré buscando, por cierto, ¿han entrado en la casa de los sustos? Dicen que es alucinante, aunque las casitas de miedo de las ferias dan más risa que nada.

-Todavía ni pasamos por allí. Pero tal vez entremos.- comentó Adrien y Kim se ríe.

-Claro, aprovecha para ver si Marinette se trepa a tus brazos asustada.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Marinette y Kim se ríe.

-Nos vemos chicos.- se va el atleta lejos y Adrien aprieta un poco más su abrazo.

-Y… ¿si te asustas te abrazarías a mí?- Marinette rueda los ojos y coloca su dedo en la frente para alejarlo.

-Tal vez sea lo contrario, ¿no crees?

-¿Apostamos?

-Hecho.- dicho aquello estrecharon manos.

En aquella habitación llena de akumas donde la única luz que entraba era por aquel vitral de colores las sombras se movían inquietas, pero había una de ellas más inquieta que otras, Hawk Moth miró esa sombra en particular, moverse de arriba abajo y reptando cerca suyo, al acercarse otra sombra esta es ahuyentada por la otra furiosa, Hawk Moth sonríe complacido.

-Muy bien, te daré tu oportunidad, ve y aterroriza a todos, pero no se te olvide que quiero el anillo de Black Cat, ve y reúne tanto miedo y desesperación como quieras sombra mía.- el akuma que aterriza en su mano se vuelve rojiza y sale volando por la ventana siendo seguida por la sombra.

En la feria había otros alumnos, y otra pareja que disfrutaba del día.

-¡Wow! Gracias Ivan.- Mylene sonrió al recibir el gran oso de peluche.- Es tan tierno, me recuerda a ti.- Ivan se sonroja y desvía la vista apenado ganándose una risa de Mylene enternecida de su novio.

-¡Hey Ivan!- Kim se acerca a la pareja.- Oigan ¿no han visto a Max?

-No, no le hemos visto.- respondió Ivan molesto porque interrumpía su cita con la dulce Mylene.

-Mmm, ha de estar en la casa de los sustos, ¿ustedes no irán verdad?- Mylene le mira curiosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno Mylene, es que si te asustas con una marioneta mal hecha…

-¡Oye!- Ivan iba a pegarle a Kim pero Mylene se pone frente a él impidiéndoselo.

-Pues para tu información no me da miedo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, si quieres creerlo.

-Justo ahora íbamos a ir a la casa de los sustos, Vamos Ivan.

-Pero…- Mylene se lo lleva de la mano mientras Kim reía.

-¡Cuidado con los monstruos!- les gritó Kim burlándose de ellos por lo que nadie vio a la mariposa que estaba muy cerca.

Marinette y Adrien seguían observando a Félix que parecía ignorar completamente a los demás.

-Adrien, vas a perder.

-Espera bichito…- en ese momento notaron la mirada de Félix hacia Bridgette que era abrazada por Jean Claude y cómo éste frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Ves? Está celoso.

-Eso no prueba nada.

-Créeme que sí, y mucho.

-Oigan.- Allan se cruza de brazos mirando a ambos chicos.- Sé que es divertido a veces adivinar el estado de humor de Félix pero deberían ser más discretos.- ambos se enderezaron apenados.

-Lo sentimos mucho.- se disculpó Marinette.- Es que…

-Ya sé lo que pretenden, y en serio, yo también quiero creer que está celoso.- Adrien sonríe.

-Entonces tú crees que…

-¿Félix? Prefiero no decir nada, y si me permiten tengo que hablar con mi amigo. Allan fue con Félix, le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Si no te decides la vas a perder.

-Allan, ¿de qué hablas?

-No soy un ignorante Félix, soy tu mejor amigo por algo.

-¿Y según tú qué podría perder?

-Tú sabes. Así que deja el orgullo de un lado, o perderás algo maravilloso Félix.

-Allan…

-Aclara tus sentimientos, o podría ser tarde. Bien, voy a comprar algo, Jizz me está clavando los dientes justo ¡ahooo…! ¡Jizz!

-Hambre, hambre.- se asoma el pequeño kwami.

-¡Siempre tienes hambre!- cuando se fue Félix suspira, ahora Bridgette reía con Allegra mientras comían un algodón de azúcar. Plagg se soma de su chaleco y niega con la cabeza.

-Eres un cabezota.

-¡Tenemos un ganador! Felicidades, toma cualquier peluche que quieras para tu novia chico.- anunció el del puesto a Claude que sonreía orgulloso de haber logrado ganar el juego.

-Escoge Juliet, ¿cuál te gusta?

-Esto…- miró alrededor, había más que nada osos de peluche, no vio a ningún zorro como la otra vez pero hubo uno que le pareció tierno.- Este.- tomó un cerdito que tenía una flor en una orejita, lo abrazó contenta por lo tierno que le parecía.

-Anda, es tierno.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo.- caminaron hacia los demás y Jean Claude arqueó una ceja al ver el peluche de la chica.

-¿Un cerdito?

-Cerdita, por algo la flor.

-Vale… ¿no había osos de peluche?

-Sí había.- dijo sin captar el tono de voz burlón del chico.- Pero éste era más tierno, y en realidad los cerdos son animales más inteligentes y limpios que otros, me gustaría tener uno algún día.

-¿Para hacer tocino?- Juliet cambió su cara y bajó la mirada.

-No…como mascota.- Jean Claude se ríe.

-En serio chica, eres…- pero apenas iba a decir algo cuando Claude le fulmina con la mirada advirtiéndole en silencio que se mantuviera callado, amenaza que no pasó desapercibida.- Eres… interesante.

-Oh, gracias.- sonrió Juliet por el cumplido y Claude abraza a su novia.

-Vamos a ver que más vemos.

-¿No íbamos con los demás?

-Claro, perdón.- se adelantaron y Claude volvió a ver de mala forma a su otro yo. El grupo se estaba divirtiendo a más no poder hasta que se topan con la atracción principal.

-¿Esta no es la casa de los sustos?- preguntó Marinette y Adrien pensó que estaba muy bien hecha.

-Vaya, no se costearon en nada al hacerla, parece una vieja casa a punto de derrumbarse.- todos vieron la antigua casa cuya pintura azul se estaba cayendo en pedazos, las ventanas rotas, las rejas viejas y oxidadas, tenía un aspecto desolador, triste y espantoso.- Es perfecta para pasar por una casa de espantos.

-¡Hola chicos!- de nuevo Kim apareció y esta vez a lado de Max.

-Hola Kim, encontraste a Max como veo.- dijo Adrien y este asintió.

-Sí, y bien, ¿van a entrar?

-Acabamos de llegar.- declaró Marinette y Kim se ríe.

-Bueno pues si nadie va a entrar yo voy primero. Vamos Max.

-Lo siento pero esas atracciones donde lo que resalta son los efectos de sonido surrealistas y los materiales clásicos para crear monstruos no son de mi interés.

-Cobarde. Bien voy solo. Nos vemos adentro chicos.- Kim se adentró en el lugar, incluso el sonido de las puertas abrirse y cerrarse les dieron un poco de escalofríos, Kim se adentró y apareció un monstruo rugiendo, pero eso no le asustó, incluso la risa de una bruja le dio risa a él.- Vaya, Max tenía razón, esto no asusta a nadie.- de repente el sonido de algo picar el suelo capta su atención, no, no lo picaba, era un extraño sonido que no podía identificar pero era en el suelo.- ¿Qué es eso?- siente algo cerca de su brazo, lo tira de un manotazo pero no ve que era.- Pero qué…- se pone pálido al ver una telaraña en su mano, el sonido se mueve alrededor de él, mira de un lado a otro no viendo nada hasta que ve algo moverse tras los ropajes de la bruja, se acercó lentamente y moviendo a un lado la tela negra, no había nada, suspiró aliviado pero algo toca su mano, grita y retrocede para ver una gran araña moverse entre la falda, retrocede más pálido hasta la pared pero pronto siente algo cerca de su cuello, grita y al moverse ve que la pared está llena de arañas, y entonces se queda quieto, al voltear tras suyo puede ver que su espalda estaba llena de arañas y su grito suena fuera de la casa encantada. Después de eso a algunos parece no gustarle la idea de entrar.

-¡Genial!- gritó Bridgette entusiasmada por esos gritos.- ¿A qué hora entramos? ¿Ya? ¿Ahora?

-Yo paso.- dijo Alya dando un paso hacia atrás.- Después del chistecito de la escuela yo me hago a un lado con lo que tenga que ver con cosas así.

-Yo me quedo con Alya, sin ofender viejo…- Nino se apoyó en su amigo.- Pero ella tiene razón y yo vine a divertirme un rato con ella.

-Yo entraré.- dijo Marinette al ver la cara de desilusión de Adrien cuando Nino se negó, el rubio sonrió a su novia.

-Yo te protegeré Marinette, no te preocupes.- Juliet era la que parecía no muy convencida pero al sentir la mano de Claude se calmó un poco.

-Si no quieres entrar no lo haremos.

-Y-Yo… estoy bien, nunca he entrado a una, podría ser divertido.- Allan lanzó un bufido.

-Vamos chicos, ¿qué somos? ¿Héroes o gallinas?

-Habla por Allegra.- se burló Jean ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Allegra.

-Fe-Félix…- Bridgette se acercó al rubio.- Si no quieres ir está bien, pero si vas y te asustas con mucho gusto te apoyaré para tranquilizarte y si necesitas una mano...

-No digas tonterías.- le regañó el rubio.- Iré, pero porque no me quiero quedar aquí como mal tercio.- dijo al ver a la pareja.- Solo aléjate de mí.- Bridgette bajó la mirada y asintió triste.

-Claro…

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que la casa era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, todo estaba oscuro cubierto por cortinas oscuras de seguro escondiendo los sustos que vendrían tras de ellos, una luz parpadeante y opaca estaba encima de ellos mientras avanzaban. Pronto tras una cortina salió lo que parecía ser un hombre con un hacha, las chicas gritaron y los chicos sorprendidos exclamaron pero la figura se mantuvo inmóvil con una risa grabada en ella, Adrien sonrió.

-Solo es un muñeco.- las chicas se rieron de sí mismas por gritar.- Vamos avancemos.- las parejas se tomaron de las manos y Jean Claude no perdió oportunidad de acercarse a Bridgette.

-Brid, si necesitas una mano que tomar puedes apretar la mía con gusto.

-La última vez que apreté tu mano terminaste gritando.

-Aprietas fuerte, pero bien vale la pena.- tomó la mano de la chica y ella sonrió.

-Gracias…- Allegra al ver aquello apretó los labios en una fina línea recta mientras que Félix apretó los puños con fuerza, Allan vio a ambos chicos y luego a Bridgette y Jean Claude. De repente las luces encima de ellos comienzan a parpadear de forma insistente, Marinette vio arriba y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Esto es parte de la atracción?- Adrien frunció un poco el ceño y le pareció notar cómo el pasillo era más angosto.

-Si es así está muy bien hecho.- un apagón de un par de segundos y al encenderse Allegra y Claude ya no estaban, otra vez las luces se apagaron, Allan y Marinette desaparecieron.

-¡Adrien!- gritó Marinette y al apagarse las luces de nuevo ella, Juliet y Jean Claudehabían desaparecido. Bridgette dio un par de pasos adelante donde antes había estado Marinette.

-¡Marinette!- Félix miró alrededor, no había nadie, y al ver las luces parpadear y a Bridgette mirar esas luces que anunciaban un nuevo apagón él dio dos largas zancadas para intentar tomar su mano cuando el apagón llegó, pero al encender las luces ella ya no estaba y él estaba en una habitación totalmente oscura.

-¿Bridgette?

Marinette al abrir los ojos estaba en las calles de Paris, todo se veía normal, pero estaba sola.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue en ese momento que el cielo comenzó a cambiar de ese puro azul a un color oscuro, los akumas comenzaron a aparecer y a destrozar todo a su alrededor.- No puede ser… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?- de repente ve a Alya caer y cuando el escombro de un edificio iba a caer sobre de ella Marinette se lanza y la quita a tiempo.- Alya, ¿estás bien?

-¡No me toques!- Alya se alejó de un manotazo.- Todo esto es tu culpa Marinette, es tu culpa.

-¿Qué pero de qué hablas?

-Nos fallaste, a todos…

-Nos has fallado Marinette.- atrás suyo Claude le miraba con resentimiento.

-La oscuridad ganó porque no pudiste vencerla.- apareció Juliet a lado suyo.

-¿Qué?- Marinette se tomó la cabeza y revisó sus orejas, no tenía sus aretes.

-Tikki… ¿Dónde está Tikki?

-Ya no está.- respondió Adrien que apareció tras de ella.- Se acabó, no hay kwamis, nos han vencido y todo es tu culpa.- los ojos del rubio le miraron con furia.- ¡Es todo tu culpa Marinette!

-No…no es verdad…- todos comenzaron a rodearla.

-/Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa/

-¡No! ¡NO ES VERDAD!- Marinette se encogió en una esquina de un edifico, no podía ser verdad, no podía haber fallado.

En otra habitación Adrien estaba en su casa, despertó y miró alrededor.

-¿Estoy en la mansión?- salió y miró alrededor, todo se veía normal.- Plagg, ¿Plagg? ¿Dónde está ese gato perezoso?- fue a la cocina, no había nadie.- ¿Plagg?- salió de la cocina.- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Natalie?- recorrió la mansión, no había absolutamente nadie.- Voy a llamar a los chicos.- tomó su celular pero éste parecía no funcionar, frunció el ceño cada vez más incómodo, fue afuera de la mansión pero apenas puso un pie fuera de nuevo estaba en la cama de su cuarto.- Pero qué…- fue corriendo abajo, abrió la puerta y se repitió lo mismo.- N-No puedo salir…- su voz tembló, estaba completamente solo en aquella mansión que había sido su predilecta jaula de oro hecha por su padre.

Claude al abrir los ojos vio todo oscuro, no había ninguna luz cerca, pero al querer moverse se topó de frente con algo.

-Auch…- sus manos fueron alrededor pero no podía moverlos libremente, se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de caja muy pequeña.- Oigan…esto no es gracioso. ¡Hey!- levantó su mano para golpear la pared de enfrente.- ¡Hey! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- estaba encerrado, apenas podía moverse y parecía que nadie le escuchaba.- ¡Ayuda! ¡Chicos! ¡Juliet!

Juliet sintió algo en su cara, estaba en el suelo frío, demasiado… sintió la humedad en su cara y al abrir los ojos vio que el suelo del cuarto estaba mojado. Tocó con su mano el suelo.

-¿Agua?- pero de repente el sonido goteante comienza a llenar la habitación, las paredes comienzan a escurrir agua y ella se levanta al darse cuenta que el lugar se estaba llenando de agua, ella retrocedió, fue hacia una puerta pero no funcionaba la perilla, la forzó, empujó y al abrir la puerta al fin una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre de ella que buscó con qué sujetarse hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser una parte de la puerta del cual se aferró viendo que el lugar se estaba llenando de agua.- ¡Claude! ¡Breezy! ¡Ayúdenme!

Allan despertó en una habitación, parecía una especie de bodega, éste se tomó la cabeza pero se levantó al escuchar un chillido.

-¿Ho-Hola?- otro chillido con el sonido de un rasguño se escuchó nuevamente.- ¿Quién está allí? ¡Se lo advierto!- entre la oscuridad del cuarto unos ojos brillantes se ven en el suelo, y estos comienzan a multiplicarse hasta que de las sombras salen enormes ratas que van hacia él que grita y comienza a subir las cajas que había en el lugar.- ¡JIIIIZZ! ¡CHICOOOOS!

Jean Claude abrió los ojos, estaba todo completamente oscuro cuando una fuerte luz le ciega por unos momentos, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un escenario.

-Y bien, ¿no va a hacer nada?- la voz de un hombre al que no podía ver por la luz se escucha en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué?

-¿No va a hacer nada?

-Ah, bueno yo…- se levantó del suelo cuando la voz se torna más severa.

-Otro que quiere ser actor, mejor salga del escenario.

-O-Oiga pero…- de repente varios abucheos comienzan a llenar el lugar, un tomate le cae en la cabeza y este retrocede cada vez más asustado por los gritos y abucheos.

Allegra al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en su colegio, ¿la escuela? Y sus compañeros de clase estaban allí, ¿qué significaba eso? Al abrir la boca para hablar se dio cuenta que no salía sonido alguno, estaba muda. Se llevó las manos a la garganta cuando de repente Allan se pone frente a ella.

-Oye Allegra, gracias por los apuntes, eres un sol.- ella le miró confundida y Jean Claude pasa frente a ellos.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer con mi linda novia.- la cara de Allegra era todo un poema, ¿a qué se refería? Cuando entonces Bridgette abraza a Allegra.

-¡Allegra!- la suelta y le dedica una tierna sonrisa.- Gracias por todo amiga, sin ti no hubiese podido al fin renunciar a Félix y ver la maravillosa persona que es Claude en realidad, tenías razón, es un novio maravilloso y muy tierno, muchas gracias amiga.- la volvió a abrazar y Jean Claude toma de los hombros a Bridgette para separarla de Allegra.

-Vamos linda, quiero que me veas en los ensayos de la nueva obra.

-Por supuesto, amor.- Allegra los vio alejarse, ella intentó hablar pero no podía y eso le frustraba demasiado deseando gritar.

Félix al abrir los ojos vio una oscura habitación, no podía identificar si había algo, solo sombras, se levantó del suelo y caminó un par de pasos cuando una voz le detuvo.

-Reaccionas demasiado tarde Félix.- él voltea y ve a Hawk Moth tal y como lo recordaba antes de que obtuviese los miraculous para hacerse del máximo poder.

-Padre…- su voz estaba llena de resentimiento.

-Félix, como siempre tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Hawk Moth sonríe de forma cruel.

-Míralo por ti mismo.- señala con su bastón una esquina, allí estaban en el suelo Allan, Jean Claude y Allegra, Félix los mira y luego observa a su padre que le muestra en su mano los miraculous de sus amigos.

-Eres un…

-Ellos tuvieron suerte, no como… ¿tu amiga? Oh, es verdad, ya no le hablas desde hace tiempo, ¿no?

-¿A-Amiga?- la voz de Félix tembló, sabía a quién se refería pero no quería confirmarlo.

-Sí, esa chiquilla que era Ladybug, una lástima.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- levantó la voz imprimiendo su enojo en la pregunta, Hawk Moth ensanchó su sonrisa y con un movimiento de su barbilla le indicó que volteara detrás, allí Bridgette estaba en el suelo, se veía lastimada y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.- B-Bridgette…

-Una lástima, pero no es una gran pérdida.- Félix se acercó a ella, sus manos temblaban y se inclinó para verla bien, pero no pudo tocarla, no podía y no quería sentir que tan fría estaba.- Ven Félix, es hora.

-No… no por favor…- la voz de Félix temblaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.- Bridgette…

Bridgette fue la última en abrir los ojos, ella se tomó la cabeza y vio alrededor, parecía que estaba en el cuarto de la casa del señor Fu, se levantó buscando a alguien.

-Hola, ¿maestro Fu?- de repente algo capta su mirada, fuera de la ventana puede ver el cielo por completo oscuro como si una tormenta fuese a llevarse a cabo, ella mira las calles, no había nadie, todo estaba oscuro.

-Todos se han ido…- Bridgette voltea y ve que en la mesa estaba Tikki, SU Tikki.

-¡Tikki! ¡Oh no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte!- tomó a la pequeña mariquita entre sus manos pero la kwami estaba con la mirada abajo.

-Él ha ganado.

-¿Él? Tikki, ¿de qué hablas?

-Él ha ganado…- Tikki repitió y alzó la mirada viendo molesta a su portadora.- Y todo es tu culpa… tú, tú inútil niña.

-¿Tikki?

-¡Todos se fueron! ¡Desaparecieron! ¡Y todo porque no pudiste recuperar tu miraculous! ¡Los condenaste a todos!- Tikki voló frente a ella.- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- Bridgette miró a Tikki estupefacta.

-M-Mi culpa…

-¡Sí! Todo es tu culpa, ¡TUYA!- Bridgette bajó la mirada unos segundos, miró afuera, se dio cuenta que había sombras rodeando cada lugar de Paris, ella cerró la ventana, miró a Tikki y sus manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-No, no es verdad… esto…esto… No está pasando.

-Lo está, está pasando, tú…tú has…

-No. Lo que digo es que esto no es real.- Bridgette miró a Tikki.- Esto no es real, y tú no eres mi Tikki, mi Tikki nunca me hablaría así, y esto no está pasando porque sé que no pasará, mis amigos están dando todo de sí para que esto no pase, Marinette, Adrien, Claude, Juliet, Allan, Jean Claude, Allegra y Félix, mayormente Félix, han dado todo por proteger esta ciudad y nada ni nadie los detendrá, confío en ellos, y ellos no fallarán, y recuperaré a mi Tikki, de una forma u otra.- todo alrededor suyo comienza a desaparecer, estaba en un escenario lúgubre donde había un ataúd.- Nada mal para alguien que no tiene un miraculous.- se apoya en el ataúd y sale un vampiro copia de Drácula que la asusta un momento.- Mejor busco a los demás.- Bridgette corrió y tras correr unas cortinas vio que estaba en la ciudad, allí encogida vio a Marinette siendo atormentada por sus amigos.- ¡Marinette!- ella corrió hacia ella y allí se agachó para tomarla de los hombros.-Mari…

-Mari…

-He fallado…no merezco ser Ladybug, no lo merezco.

-¿Estás de broma? Mari, mírame.- Marinette alzó la mirada y vio a sus amigos siguiendo acusándola pero Bridgette la toma de la barbilla para que la mire solo a ella.- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo? Con o sin máscara eres Ladybug, y eres genial Marinette, y todos lo saben, eres genial.- Marinette bajó la mirada y luego miró alrededor.

-No son reales…- miró a sus "amigos" y se levantó.- ¡No son reales! Nada de esto, porque estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, no importa qué.- todo se desvaneció y frente a Marinette solo había unas cuantas cortinas colgadas y a Tikki que volaba frente a ella.

-¡Marinette!- la kwami abrazó a su portadora.

-¡Tikki!

-¡Me preocupe mucho, no podías verme!

-Oh Tikki, me alegro que estés bien.- después de acunar entre sus manos a su kwami miró a Bridgette.

-Gracias Brid.

-Cuando quieras.- ambas chocaron puños.

-Ahora a buscar a los demás. Ambas asintieron y se separaron, Marinette encontró a Adrien sentado en las escaleras de su casa tomándose las escaleras mientras tenía su teléfono en mano, Plagg estaba volando a su alrededor.

-¡Marinette!- el kwami fue con la chica.- No me hace caso, está ido.

-Tranquilo Plagg…- se sentó a lado de Adrien.- Adrien…

-Estoy solo… solo…- Marinette tomó su mano y Adrien al fin levanta la vista viendo a Marinette.

-¿Marinette?

-Sabes que no estás solo Adrien.- le abrazó intentando transmitir sus sentimientos.- Yo siempre estaré contigo.- Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír, la abrazó y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Marinette.

-Lo sé… yo… lo sé.- repitió con mayor convicción y vio que estaba sentado sobre unas cajas.- ¡Princesa! Pero qué ocurrió.

-Creo que esto es obra de un akuma, vamos, debemos ir por los demás.

-¡Adrien!- Plagg se pone frente al rubio.

-¡Plagg! Me alegro verte.

-Yo igual, si no reaccionabas ya empezaba a pensar quién me daría mis quesos.

-También me alegra verte.- repitió alzando la ceja.

-¡Vamos!- Marinette lo jala de la chaqueta.

Bridgette miraba a Jean Claude retrocediendo del escenario, le habían tirado otro tomate y este se encogió en el escenario intentando escapar de la luz pero no podía, la luz le seguía y los abucheos igual, Mimme no podía hacer que su portador le notase.

-¡Mimme!- Bridgette le llamó y el kwami fue con ella.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?

-Lo haré.- Bridgette caminó hacia él, y con fuerzas comenzó a aplaudir, poco a poco los abucheos se callaron dejando lugar a los aplausos de Bridgette, Jean se volteó y le pareció ver por un segundo a una niña de vestido azul aplaudiendo al niño sobre una caja de madera, Bridgette le sonrió y siguió aplaudiendo hasta que estuvo frente a él.- El futuro y mejor artista de Francia no debe estar en el suelo.- le tendió la mano y éste sonrió y la tomó deshaciendo a su alrededor todo el escenario.

-Brid…

-Vamos, hay un akuma que atrapar.

Marinette, Adrien, Claude y Juliet caminaron con cuidado por el lugar, el castaño no podía dejar de agradecerles que lo hubiesen encontrado.

-Gracias por encontrarme, un poco más y me hubiese vuelto loco.

-Claude, estabas en el cuarto de limpieza.- dijo Adrien y éste frunció el ceño.

-Pues disculpa pero era el de limpieza más pequeño del mundo.- Sain vuela frente a su portador.

-No es malo admitir que eres claustrofóbico.

-¡No lo soy! Bueno, solo en lugares muy muy…muy pequeños.

-Tienes razón, normalmente compartes el cuarto de limpieza de la escuela con Juliet.- Marinette y Adrien les miran, Claude y Juliet se sonrojan.

-¡Solo cuando regresamos de la escuela transformados! ¡Solo eso!- gritó furioso Claude y Marinette se ríe entre dientes mientras Adrien le guiña un ojo.

-Claro…

-¡No pongas esa cara gato!- Juliet baja la mirada.

-Gracias Claude por… encontrarme.- el castaño se calma y la abraza.

-Por eso no te gusta mucho la playa.

-Sé nadar, pero…odio las aguas profundas, yo...

-Entiendo…- pasa su mano por sus cabellos.- Tranquila linda, ya estás a salvo.- ella sonríe y Breezy vuela frente a ella.

-¡Por todos los miraculous! Nada de miel por ahora.

-¡Bree-Breezy!- Juliet se sonroja apenada por su kwami.

Bridgette estaba con Jean Claude y Allan, el pobre estaba intentando recuperarse del susto.

-Gracias chicos, detesto a las ratas.

-Y no es para menos amigo.- le ayudó Jean a ponerse de pie y Bridgette le pareció escuchar algo.

-Félix…- corrió ignorando el llamado de sus amigos, ella fue tras una cortina donde vio a Félix cubriendo su rostro mientras estaba ella en el suelo y Hawk Moth cerca de él.

-Bridgette… lo siento… lo siento…- su voz sonaba estrangulada como si estuviese llorando, a Bridgette le dolió verlo así, por lo que ignorando a Hawk Moth fue tras él y le abrazó, Allan y Jean llegaron en ese momento viendo la escena.- ¿Bridgette?- preguntó Félix que no dejaba ver su cara.

-Aquí estoy, Félix, soy yo…- Félix no respondió, no se movía para nada.- Félix, yo…- pero antes de reaccionar éste se voltea y la abraza, sin decir ni una palabra, todo alrededor se deshace y Jean Claude parece querer intervenir pero Allan se lo impide. Cuando Félix se separa su rostro parecía tan imperturbable como siempre.

-Me alegro que estés bien…

-Félix…

-¡Ajum!- Jean Claude fulmina con la mirada a Félix.- Nos falta encontrar a Allegra sino recuerdan.

-¡Oh cielos! Es verdad.- Bridgette se separa de Félix. Félix levantó un poco su mano cuando Bridgette se alejó, pero cerró la mano dejando que ella se fuera.- ¡Hay que encontrarla!- los demás asintieron y Félix bajó la mirada.

Allegra estaba sentada en el suelo del salón, quería hablar, quería gritar y decir lo que pensaba, aunque algunas veces normalmente se callaba todo, algunas cosas que le molestaban y otras como… Jean Claude y Bridgette, tomó su garganta con deseos de llorar cuando una mano se posa sobre su hombro y ve a Félix.

-Grita…- ella le miró confundida.- Si no sacas de alguna forma lo que tienes dentro te destruirá la incertidumbre, así que grita Allegra, grita.- ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que un fuerte grito se escuchó por el lugar.

-¡CLAAAAAUUUDE!- todo desaparece alrededor de ella y el mimo aparece tras unas cortinas.

-¡¿Qué hice!?- preguntó asustado pensando que Allegra le iba a dar una buena tunda, ella al verle rió y se acercó para abrazarle.

-Solo ser un tonto…- éste le miró confundido y luego miró a Félix que bajó los hombros.

-Nada nuevo.- Harmoony voló con Allegra y le abrazó la mejilla.

-¡Nunca me vuelvas a preocupar así!

\- Lo siento Moony.- abraza a su kwami y las voces de Marinette y Adrien pronto se unen al grupo.

-¡Están bien!

-Nos alegramos que estén bien.- Bridgette asiente y luego mira a los chicos.

-Gracias al apoyo de todos, pero ahora, tienen a un akuma que derrotar.- todos asintieron y Marinette mira al grupo.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros dar miedo.- todos sonrieron a la vez.

En ese momento Horrificator llevaba a otra pobre víctima a la parte de atrás del lugar, allí había toda clase de materiales para la elaboración del lugar, habían telas, tanques de helio, herramientas, disfraces, materiales sobre una mesa de trabajo, algunos robots sin conectar y las cajas de los fusibles y operaciones. Metió al civil en una de sus vainas y la cerró, el akuma era enorme, más que la última vez y había vainas con personas dentro, Horrificator gruñó al ver la cantidad de gente que había entrado al lugar, encima sobre las vigas del lugar estaban los héroes, Chat Noir no podía ver el pin en la cabeza del akuma.

-Creo que tendremos que encogerlo como la última vez.

-¿Y cómo encoges algo así?- preguntó Black Cat y Ladybug sonríe.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba y la sorpresa de todos fue grande al ver caer en sus manos un cojín de broma.- Vale…- Mercury se tapa la boca para aguantar la risa.

-Oh, se me ocurren mil formas de usar eso.- Ladybug miró alrededor, los tanques de helio, los disfraces, la mesa de trabajo y la caja de fusibles.

-Creo que a mí también.

El akuma iba a salir de la habitación cuando las luces se apagan, éste se detiene y camina alrededor intentando ver entre la oscuridad, cuando entonces un sonido hace que éste se detenga y mire por sus pies para ver qué origino ese molesto sonido de un gas junto con algunas risas, pero al no ver nada éste vuelve a pisar el objeto, se mueve a un lado, sin ver que el yoyo de Ladybug lo movía de un lugar a otro y en cada movimiento un sonido agudo cortesía de la flauta de Melody acompañaba al sonido gaseoso del cojín, encima suya ambos felinos usando su Cataclysm tenían en su brazo a los tanques de helio tocando la válvula de estos. El akuma rugió furioso pero se detiene al notar que su voz ahora era cada vez más aguda, como el chillido de una ardilla haciendo que las risas se multiplicaran, éste retrocede y las luces se encienden de golpe mostrando frente suyo fantasmas y monstruos de la atracción gritando en su cara haciéndole retroceder y caer de sentón en el cojín, todos comenaron a reír, el akuma se encoge dos tallas, pero cuando se levanta para ir contra quienes se reían ruge y esa vocecita de ardilla hace que se rían más fuerte, el akuma al retroceder se topa con algo, al voltear ve un monstruo parecido, de color azul con baba verde escurriendo por su boca, el monstruo rugió y Horrificator cayó al suelo retrocediendo entre las risas de todos haciéndose más y más pequeño hasta que terminó como un minúsculo monstruo. Vulpine retiró su ilusión y en su mano tenía una caja de grabaciones que usaban para los monstruos del lugar, los demás se quitaban los trajes mientras Ladybug y Melody salían de sus escondites junto con los gatos.

-Creo que eso es todo.- dijo con orgullo Vulpine y el Chat Noir bufó.

-Presumido…

-Awww, así chiquito es hasta tierno.- dijo Bee que lo tomó entre sus brazos, aunque ahora el pequeño akuma estaba acurrucado entre sus brazos.

-No sé de dónde le ves lo tierno.- se quejó Melody y Ladybug se acercó.

-Tienes razón Bee, es un poco tierno, pero, no te lo puedes quedar.- le quitó el pin de la cabeza y lo rompió en el suelo haciendo que el pequeño monstruo desaspareciera.- Ya no asustarás más pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo para atrapar a la mariposa negra que intentaba huir.- ¡Yo et libero del mal! Te tengo.- atrapó a la mariposa y pronto la deja ir.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo comenzó a regresar a la normalidad y los rehenes fueron liberados, pronto los héroes chocaron puños entre sí.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

En la oscura habitación Hawk Moth que estaba sentado alza la mirada.

-Oh bueno, no importa.- una cruel sonrisa aparece en su rostro.- Este akuma me ha dado más miedo que otros, más te vale que estés preparado Félix, no tardaré en ir por ti…- ríe en aquel lugar haciendo un eco, las mariposas se mueven y vuelan por doquier.

Todos salen de la casa de los sustos, afuera Nino y Alya les esperaban.

-¿Cómo estuvo adentro?- preguntó Alya y los chicos le miran.

-Sin comentarios.- respondió Marinette y entonces Jean mira a Allan.

-Amigo, no sabía que le temías a las ratas.

-No a cualquier rata, solo a las enormes.

-Ya veo… entonces un pequeño ratón no hace diferencia, ¿no?- le muestra la pequeña funda de ratón que se ganó en el primer puesto y Allan no puede evitar gritar y correr, todos se ríen del pobre y Félix no puede evitar ver a Bridgette por unos momentos antes de bajar los hombros e ir por su amigo.

-Marinette.- Adrien miró a los ojos a la chica y le sonrió tomando su mano.- Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre.- ella sonríe en respuesta apretando un poco su mano.

-Yo debería decir lo mismo chaton. Gracias por apoyarme siempre.

-Siempre my lady.

Esa noche, todos descansaron, pero en otra parte muy lejos de ellos un joven de piel bronceada y cabellos rojos miraba por la ventana de aquella habitación donde se había quedado algunas noches.

-¿Va a quedarse otra vez aquí joven Sparrow?- preguntó el maestro poniendo en la mesa una taza de té y unos bocadillos.

-Lo siento maestro, pero así siento que estaré más al pendiente de lo que pase. Aunque me gustaría saber que ellos están bien.

-Lo están, confíe en mí.- el chico suspiró cuando un pequeño kwami que se parecía a Peek pero con algunas plumas en su cabeza dándole un aspecto de corte mohawk, una larga colita recta y un pechito blanco, con grandes ojos ambarinos sonrió al chico.

-Tú hazle caso, el maestro puede sentir cosas que otros no, así son los guardianes.- el chico sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su kwami.

-Lo siento Mirra.- el kwami sonríe y el maestro se sienta a la mesa.- Maestro, cree que mis compañeros puedan…ya sabe.

-Eso dependerá de ellos y sus corazones, pero si usted lo logró no hay duda que ellos lo harán aunque les tome tiempo.

-Solo espero que eso les sirva contra Hawk Moth dondequiera que estén, y que regresen pronto.

-Opino lo mismo, opino lo mismo...- el joven miró por la ventana, deseando que sus compañeros lograsen alcanzar el escalón que les faltaba, pero eso el tiempo solo lo decidiría, ellos debían lograrlo, juntos.

…..

 **Y…. no sé cómo le hice con el dolor de cabeza que tengo para terminar, creo que descansaré un par de días antes de escribir. Gracias por leer, dejen review, y en serio, gracias por su apoyo. Oh cierto, el próximo capítulo tendremos un shippeo, Allegra pone las cartas sobre la mesa y… ¡UN KWAMI SE PIERDE! Ya verán quién. Oh y ¿quién quiere ver a Félix sufrir? Muchos sí, pero denle un respiro, al menos leve. XD Bien, nada de tomatazos piedad y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Alejandra Darcy, Sakurita24, ChaosKing 86, darksan-sama, Shizuru Tsukiyomi, Sol, Sameht, x29, Isii14: Muchos quieren lo mismo, ver sufrir a Felix, pero les aseguro que le falta sufrir, oh, y cuando aparezca Illustrator espero les guste, y Allegra y los Quantic tienen mucho que aprender…

Tsubasa23: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y bueno…jeje, no quiero dar spoilers, pero te diré que sí se enterará Arella de lo que hizo su marido.

Funka1999: Jajaja, el akuma mas apaleado XD y bueno lei tu otro review, que bueno que te gusto lo de Nathaniel XD

Alexandra og: ¿Tú que crees? Ambas chicas son diferentes, así que… ¿qué crees? XD

Sou: Bueno, en realidad eso del chi le traerá más problemas, y bueno sí, fue el akuma más apaleado por ahora XD Y porqué Nath es un lobo con piel de oveja? Espero comentario sobre eso.

ZarcortFan25: Jajajaja, gracias y saludos, y bueno, eso de las calladitas son las peores yo puedo dar fe de eso. XD Sonrais Fuera.


	11. Promesa eterna

**Holis, gracias a todos por seguirme eren esta historia y llegamos a un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y estamos más cerca de la segunda temporada así que ánimo y… EMPEZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 11.

Promesa eterna.

Marinette estaba dormida en su suave cama, era de más decir que había terminado un vestido y la patrulla de la noche anterior le dejó exhausta, su despertador había quedado a un lado de la cama, se había olvidado de poner la alarma, cosa que notó un felino que fue amablemente a despertar a su princesa esa mañana.

-Marinette… Marinette.- ella se volteó y eso hizo reír a Chat Noir, incluso vio a Tikki dormida encima del enorme peluche de gato que tenía en la cama, eso le dio una idea. Cuando Marinette sintió un leve movimiento en la cama llevó su mano encima de su cabeza donde debía estar el peluche o Tikki.

-Tikki déjame dormir…

-Con mucho gusto purrincess, pero ¿quién daría de comer a este gato?- Marinette abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó yendo al otro lado de su cama, Chat estaba acostado a lo largo donde debería estar su peluche de gato.

-¡Chat! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayer en la patrulla dijiste que este gato podía venir a desayunar.

-Sí, pero como Adrien.- dijo ante la obviedad de la invitación.- ¿Y dónde está mi gato?

-Lo tienes aquí en frente.

-El de peluche.

-Ah lo dejé en el suelo, no deberías tener animales en la cama my purrincess.

-Te tengo a ti, ¿no?- Chat se ríe y se sienta en la cama.

-Digas lo que digas te encanta que esté aquí.

-Bueno, al menos no tiras pelo. ¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano.- le mostró el reloj y al verlo a Marinette casi le da algo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué olvidaste?- preguntó Chat al ver como Marinette tomaba su ropa e iba de un lado a otro en su cuarto hasta el tocador donde metió en una bolsita de regalo una pequeña caja.

-¡Debo ver a Rose temprano! ¡Le prometí darle algo!

-¿Pero mi desayuno?

-Es verdad, puedes bajar, mis padres seguro estarán encantados.- Chat sonrió y bajó de la cama para ir a la trampilla mientras Marinette tomaba sus cosas.- ¡Pero como Adrien! ¡Y entra desde afuera!

-Hubiese sido divertido ver su reacción, su hija Marinette novia del héroe más guapo de Paris, sería divertido.

-¡Claro que no!

En la mansión Agreste Félix se encontraba en la sala de la gran mansión, como siempre leía un libro, era lo único que podía hacer ya que no le interesaba saber o conocer más de donde estaba como los otros que parecían gustar de salir a cada momento. Jean Claude pasó a lado suyo con una sonrisa boba en los labios mientras se ponía su disfraz para salir.

-Es un hermoso día, espero que Bridgette esté disponible hoy…- Félix ni siquiera se inmutó y Allan llegó detrás del castaño para fijar su vista en su amigo.

-Viejo, ¿seguro no quieres venir con nosotros?

-Prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo en algo más productivo.- contestó de forma seca Félix y Allan bajó los hombros derrotado, pero Jean Claude no borró esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno, pues allá tú.- suspiró como todo un enamorado.- Espero que Brid pueda venir con nosotros, es tan linda y dulce, no creo que haya una chica más bella en este mundo ni en el otro. Y mucho menos tan valiente, decidida, única…

-En este mundo Marinette cumple con cada uno de los requisitos que acabas de dar.- dijo Allan y Jean Claude le miró ofendido.

-¡Claro que no! Digo, Mari es linda pero para mí Bridgette siempre será única.

-Ajá, como tú y tu clon.

-Por favor no me menciones a ese, está loco.

-Si dejases de meterte con su novia no te agrediría todo el tiempo.

-Es que aún se me hace difícil que mi yo de este mundo esté interesado en alguien cuya cabeza pasa fácil por un nido para…- Félix cierra su libro y mira a ambos chicos.

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite y les aconsejo que se marchen a-ho-ra.- siseó molesto y Jean Claude solo bufó mientras Allan aguantaba la risa.

-Ya bueno, qué carácter.

-Vamos Jean y ya no hables.- lo empujó fuera de la sala, cuando al fin se fueron aspiró y soltó el aire lentamente para después seguir con su lectura pero una voz le interrumpió haciendo que fastidiado cerrara el libro.

-¿Y cuándo vas a ir a verla?- Félix soltó un suspiro y se tocó el puente de su nariz entre ambas cejas como si con eso fuese a evitar alguna eminente migraña.

-Plagg…

-Tú sabes que quieres ir a verla, todos la han visitado menos tú. En serio que eres un desconsiderado.

-No la veo porque no me interesa.

-Ajá…- le miró con una sonrisa burlona.- Eso díselo a otro yo ya no te creo. ¿O es que se te olvida que estuve cuando enfrentaste tu miedo? Ya admítelo, tanto como tú y Brid están destinados como yo y Tikki, siempre juntos no importando qué.- Félix cerró su libro con fuerza y se levantó más que molesto con su kwami.

-A mí no me importa eso que dices del destino, ella y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos porque yo no siento nada por la loca de Bridgette. ¡Y de tu Tikki me importa mucho menos! Terminando esto si quieres puedes estar al lado de tu queridísima Tikki, no me importa nada.- Plagg le miró y gruñó más que molesto, estaba furioso y de eso se dio cuenta Félix cuando Plagg le rodeó mordiéndole rápidamente como si de un mosquito se tratara por diferentes partes hasta que cayó de nuevo en el sofá mientras intentaba quitárselo, Plagg le miró y siseó con sus manitas detrás de su espalda.

-¡Eres un idiota! Luego no vengas llorando porque algo pasó. ¡Bleh!- le sacó la lengua y con una de sus manitas jaló por debajo su ojo en clara burla hacia él haciendo enfadar a Félix que quiso atrapar a su kwami pero este fue más rápido y se fue volando.

-Ese enano…

En la clase de la señorita Mendeleiev, Rose no paraba de ver su tableta escondida entre sus piernas, allí estaban dando la noticia del regreso de la gira del príncipe Alí, cuando la maestra le parece ver a Rose distraída Juleka pone sobre la tableta una libreta abierta con lo que estaban viendo de la clase y Rose sonríe a la maestra que al ver la libreta en su regazo vuelve a su lugar.

-Y como estaba explicando existen diferente tipos de inhibidores, pero el más común es el agua, joven Agreste, venga por favor al frente.- Adrien obedece sin decir nada.- ¿Puede oler lo que hay dentro de la probeta?

-Ufff, sí, sí puedo.

-Muy bien, ahora probemos con lo siguiente.- ella colocó un poco de agua en la mezcla.- ¿Y ahora?

-No, bueno, no huele mucho.

-Bien. Ahora agregaré otro elemento.- la maestra tomó otra probeta agregó algo más y el olor de esta fue sustituido por completo.

-¿Y ahora?

-No huele igual, es completamente diferente.

-El agua puede disipar cualquier olor pero en otras ocasiones si se agrega un factor externo con diferente composición química éste puede neutralizar el olor del medio ambiente o eliminarlo, por eso chicos…- la campana sonó y todos tomaron sus cosas.- ¡Recuerden que habrá examen de los temas trece, catorce y quince para la próxima semana!- todos salieron sin contratiempos del laboratorio.

Al terminar las clases, en las bancas de la escuela, Marinette esperó a que Rose viera el interior de la bolsa, la pequeña Rose tomó la cajita de color azul con un moño blanco y al abrirla Rose sonrió ampliamente sorprendida y contenta de ver el interior.

-¡Marinette es perfecto!- dijo al ver el broche en forma de la torre Eiffel con los colores de la bandera de Francia con una rosa roja en la esquina inferior.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Marinette muchas gracias, espero que a mi príncipe le guste también.

-Oh, es cierto, el príncipe Alí está en la ciudad, ¿no? Y creo que ustedes dos se hicieron buenos amigos después de eso.

-Sí, nos escribimos cartas y correos.

-Como los antiguos enamorados, qué romántico.

-Sí, solo espero…que acepte este regalo.

-Eso quién sabe.- dijo Chloe que estaba cerca, aunque no lo dijo con su usual porte arrogante.- El príncipe Alí está alojado en el hotel de mi papi y cada día recibe decenas de regalos, cada uno más grande que el otro.- eso desanimó a Rose pero Marinette le puso la mano en el hombro.  
-Tranquila Rose, lo que importa es la intención, no lo caro del regalo, si lo das de corazón…- Adrien que estaba cerca no pudo evitar sonreír ante el buen corazón de Marinette.

-O si logra darlo.- respondió Chloe.- La seguridad es impenetrable, pero puedes dejarlos noqueados con tu perfume.

\- Chloe…- Marinette le miró casi fulminándola con la mirada y Chloe la ignoró.

-Como sea, sé que no podrá pasar a con él, es decir, un príncipe con una chica común como Rose…

-Rose no tiene nada de común, es una chica sensible y dulce que cualquiera estaría feliz de tener como amiga y el príncipe Alí es más que feliz de tener una amiga como Rose.- Chloe se rió de ella.

-Oh cielos Marinette, viven en su nube, pero hagan lo que quieran. Suerte en entregar tu regalito, si es que llega a verlo el príncipe.- se fue riéndose de ellas y Rose bajó la cabeza, Marinette tomó a Rose de los hombros.

-Rose no le hagas caso a Chloe.

-Pe-Pero es cierto, solo soy una chuca común con un pequeño regalo y…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Rose eres genial, todos piensan lo mismo, eres dulce, compasiva, creativa y cualquiera puede decir más cosas lindas sobre ti. Además, ¿no tuviste antes una salida con el príncipe? ¿No se escriben cartas? Entonces no te desanimes Rose, él ya te considera su amiga.- los ojos de Rose brillaron y sonrió.

-¡Gracias Marinette eres una gran amiga! Vamos Juleka, vamos a ver al príncipe, ¡a MI príncipe!- tomó de la mano a Juleka que casi se cae de no ser que recobró el equilibrio para correr, Marinette se ríe a lo bajo hasta que siente el brazo de Adrien rodearle sobre sus hombros.

-Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa.

-¿A sí? ¿De qué?

-Que cada vez que te ayudas a alguien, que le apoyas y proteges…veo con asombro que en verdad cada día me enamoro más de ti.- Marinette se sonrojó al escucharle.

-A-Adrien…t-t-tú…- Adrien le dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojarse más, quiso retroceder pero el brazo de Adrien la tenía bien agarrada.

-¿Qué pasa bichito? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?- sonrió ampliamente sacando ese lado Chat Noir hasta que se escucha un quejido de su chaqueta.

-¡No más! Eres demasiado cursi.- se quejó Plagg mirando de mala gana a Adrien.

-¡Plagg! Escóndete.

-¡Te lo juro! A como sigas así vomitare algo que no es una bola de pelo aquí dentro.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- le reclamó Adrien y Marinette no pudo evitar reírse de su predicamento al igual que Tikki que se asomó un poco de su bolso.

Allegra había visitado a Bridgette a la casa del maestro, miraba una blusa celeste de holanes que le pareció muy bonita. En poco Bridgette entró al pequeño cuarto con un par de tazas de té.

-Disculpa el desorden Allegra, pensé que hoy tendría tiempo de trabajar en mis diseños.

-No te disculpes Brid, ¿no has pensado en serio en ir a vivir a la mansión?

-Lo he pensado pero me gusta aquí, es tranquilo, y puedo trabajar en paz…

-Y no te quieres encontrar a Félix.- notó como Bridgette se tensó, hasta su mechón de cabello estaba tenso.

-Bu-Bueno…

-Brid, por favor, no por el señor "seré un amargado por siempre" Agreste debes quedarte aquí.

-Pero me gusta y así ustedes no…- se quedó callada.

-¿Nosotros no qué?

-U-Ustedes no vienen a pedirme que les haga aperitivos ¿o es que se te olvida que cada vez que me visitaban gustaban que yo les prepara algo?- dijo sin verle la cara ya que se podría dar cuenta de la mentira, Allegra se rió y alzó las manos en señal de paz.

-Ya, lo sentimos, pero preparas cosas deliciosas, no tenemos la culpa.- Bridgette le sonrió contenta a su amiga, no quería que supiesen de su estado.

-¿Y bien? A qué debo el gran honor de la visita.- Allegra desvió la vista y miró a su amiga un poco apenada, se podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo… me acabo de dar cuenta que me gusta Claude.- Bridgette no pudo evitar casi atragantarse con el té y ver a Allegra con grandes ojos.

-A-Allegra t-tú…- al ver a su amiga encogerse Bridgette gritó tan fuerte que cuando el maestro revisaba un libro otro casi se cae del estante de no ser porque el tranquilo hombre lo puso en su lugar.- ¡Es fantástico! ¡NO! ¡Perfecto! ¡Harían una estupenda parej y cuando ustedes sean novios y yo este con Félix podríamos hacer citas dobles, salir juntos y…!

-Brid por favor, necesitas respirar.-le pidió Allegra al ver tan entusiasmada a su amiga asustada de que le diera un ataque.

-Pero Allegra, es genial que te guste alguien y Claude es un buen chico.- Allegra suspira.

-Lo es…pero él no me ve como yo lo veo a él.- el entusiasmo de Bridgette menguó al ver la cara de Allegra.

-Oh… bu-bueno, podrían hablar y…

-Brid, sabemos que él no me ve así, porque a él ya le gusta alguien más.- Bridgette bajó la mirada.

-A-Allegra, yo lo siento, no…- Allegra pone su mano en su hombro.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes, son cosas que no se pueden controlar.

-Pero…- Harmoony vuela alrededor de las chicas e interrumpe a Bridgette.

-Pero si le dieras calabazas le facilitarías más las cosas.

-¡MOONY!- le gritó Allegra y volvió su atención a Bridgette.- No le hagas caso ella…

-Allegra.- le interrumpió Bridgette tomando su mano.- Tú sabes lo que pienso de Jean Claude, para mí él es como el hermano que nunca tuve, es un buen chico, amable, divertido, pero no siento nada más por él aparte de una fuerte amistad y hermandad. Cuando pueda le diré que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, pero que siempre será mi hermano del alma.

-Oh, Brid…- se sentía mal por hacer que Bridgette dijera esas cosas pero también se sentía aliviada.- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-¿De este mundo o también del otro?- ambas se rieron y siguieron tomando té.

En la oscura habitación donde el vitral de colores apenas iluminaba el lugar se podían ver a los akumas en el suelo moverse inquietas un momento para después volar por el incesante movimiento de las sombras, pero había una en especial que había notado la presencia de alguien más, se movió hacia su maestro pidiendo una oportunidad y cuando otra sombra llegó para pedir una oportunidad ésta la empujó y con una pirueta la lanzó sobre otras sombras que se rieron de la sombra fracasada. Hawk Moth sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la sombra.

-Muy bien, podrás salir y cumplir con tu objetivo, haz lo que te plazca, busca a quien llena tus pensamientos, pero quiero que me traigas el anillo de Black Cat, falla y tu destino será el mismo que de las anteriores.- el akuma se posó en su mano y ésta cambió su color a un rojizo.- Muestra tus habilidades y no me falles.- la sombra se fue tras la mariposa que voló hacia su objetivo.

Cuando Adrien regresó de la escuela Natalie le recibió en la estancia.

-Hoy sus clases de piano se programaron dentro de una hora, si gusta almorzar algo avisaré al chef que prepare algo.

-Gracias Natalie.- Plagg salió de la chaqueta y voló frente a Natalie que parecía ya acostumbrada a tratar con los kwamis.

-¿Puedo preguntar si ha protegido mis quesos? Tienen mi nombre y mi otro yo no puede tocarlos.- Natalie arqueó la ceja.

-¿Ambos no se llaman igual?- Plagg iba a refutar pero cierra su boca y sisea molesto.- ¡Si se comió otro de mis quesos me vas a tener que comprar más Adrien!

-Plagg deja de quejarte.- el pequeño gatito mascota de la señora Agreste ronroneó cerca de Adrien y Plagg vuela a él.

-Hey chico, dame una pata.- el gatito obedeció.- Vuelta.- otra vez obedeció.- Buen chico, pronto podrás proteger mis amados quesos.

-Yo no sabía que lo habías entrenado, a ver pequeño Chat, dame tu patita.- el pequeño de grandes ojos verdes maulló y se rascó su naricita, Plagg se rió.

-Olvídalo, solo me obedece a mí y a tu madre.- Adrien torció la boca.

-Bueno, no importa, descansaré un rato antes de que venga el maestro de piano.- ignoró los leves maullidos de su gato pero Plagg estaba atento.

-¿Cómo que se fue?- Adrien voltea curioso al escuchar a Plagg.

-¿Plagg?

-Adrien, el pequeño Chat dice que mi otro yo se fue solo.

-¿Cómo que se fue solo? ¿Y desde cuando hablas gato?

-Eso no importa, dijo que se fue solo a buscar quién sabe qué cosa.

-¿Quién salió solo?- preguntó Félix que venía apenas bajando las escaleras con un libro en mano.

-Al parecer tu Plagg salió de la mansión.- respondió Adrien y Félix rueda los ojos.

-Eso es ridículo, de seguro ha de estar en la cocina.- el pequeño gatito maulló y Plagg abre grande los ojos.

-¿Tenía algo con él? ¿Otro gato?- otro maullido.- ¿Brillante?- Félix arquea la ceja escondiendo la sorpresa de ver al kwami hablando con el gatito pero al escuchar esas descripciones no puede evitar ver su mano.

-No puede ser…

-¿Félix?- Adrien notó el profundo ceño fruncido de su otro yo y Félix le miró mostrando su mano.

-El pequeño bribón se robó mi anillo.

Marinette estaba en su habitación terminando un vestido cuando suspira por quinta vez ese día con una enorme sonrisa, Tikki vuela alrededor de ella.

-Parece que alguien está muy feliz.

-Sí, la verdad es que cada día siento que me enamoro más de Adrien.

-Eso es bueno Marinette, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, han aceptado sus defectos y gustan del uno y otro.

-Eso es verdad, pensaba que Chat Noir era un desastre pero poco a poco llegué a pensar que era gracioso y esa parte de su purrsonalidad única es cautivante.- se rió un poco ante su propio chiste.- El saber que era Adrien fue lo mejor.- de repente su expresión feliz desaparece y deja de coser el dobladillo.- Como me gustaría que fuese lo mismo con Bridgette.- Tikki voló hasta ponerse al frente de Marinette.- Ella es tan linda, tan optimista y Félix es…- suspira frustrada y frunce el ceño.- Me da tanta rabia Tikki.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no eres la única, pero algo me dice que Félix en realidad no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos con Bridgette, le gusta pero no lo sabe.

-¿Tú crees?

-Así es, así que ánimos Marinette, estoy segura que con una amiga que la apoye tal y como apoyaste a Rose será de gran ayuda.

-Gracias Tikki, tienes razón, ayudaré a Brid en lo que sea que necesite.

-¡Bien dicho!- el celular de Marinette suena y sonríe mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¡Es Adrien!- contesta su teléfono.- ¿Hola? Adrien…- la cara de Marinette cambia y Tikki lo nota.- ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!

Pronto estaban en el parque con un mapa de la zona y Alya estaba mostrando el perímetro a buscar.

-Muy bien, tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir pero con todos nosotros podremos encontrar pronto al pequeño kwami.- Alya parecía que estaba comandando un ataque.- Nos dividiremos en equipos, ya saben quién es su pareja, no debemos perder más tiempo y ¡NO! se vale cambiar.- dijo ala ver la cara de Félix que quería cambiar de pareja al ser esta Bridgette que estaba curiosamente más callada de lo usual.- Bien, ¡todos listos!

-/¡SÍ!/- gritaron todos y se separaron, Félix suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Cuando atrape a ese gato lo voy a hacer comer verduras toda la semana.- Bridgette no dijo nada, la chica parecía ignorarlo mientras caminaba rápido.- ¿Bridgette?

-¿Sabes dónde pudo haber ido?- Félix le miró confundido antes de responder.

-No, si no es alguna tienda de queso no sé dónde pudo ir.- Bridgette no dice nada, le mira un momento y siguió caminando.

-Entonces esperemos encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga.- la seriedad de Bridgette le pareció un tanto desconcertante pero no le dijo nada, tenía razón en algo, debía encontrar a Plagg primero, ya después pensaría en el castigo.

El pequeño kwami voló siendo ignorado por la gente, se movió con cuidado y al llegar en un callejón suspiró cansado, amarrado a su cuerpecito tenía un pañuelo al que metió mano y sacó un pedazo de camembert que no dudó en llevarse a la boca. Miró el anillo y lo movió entre sus manitas.

-Vamos, reacciona… -suspiró.- Tonto Félix, si admitiera sus sentimientos la Conexión entre ambos podría ayudar.- observó el anillo y suspiró decaído.- Tikki…- escuchó algunos gritos y al asomarse se dio cuenta que al otro lado de la calle estaba el gran afamado hotel y un montón de gente, Plagg lo ignoró y se fue volando, mientras entre la multitud el príncipe Alí bajaba de la limosina saludando a todos lo que fueron a verle y justo detrás de toda esa gente Rose y Juleka buscaban la forma de pasar.

-No puedo verle… ¿cómo haré para pasar?- Juleka miró alrededor, solo movió los hombros sin saber la respuesta hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Pasa cuando te diga.- Juleka se metió como pudo y con dificultad habló.- ¡Oh! Allí están Chat Noir y Ladybug.- la gente de inmediato se olvidó del príncipe y miraron hacia arriba buscando a los famosos héroes de Paris, Juleka sacó la mano de entre la multitud y cuando Rose la tomó Juleka la jaló dentro, incluso el príncipe había centrado su atención en buscar a los héroes pero al volver su vista se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

-Señorita Rose…

-Prí-Príncipe yo…- la nerviosa chica tenía en su mano el pequeño regalo, y entra la gente la mariposa aprovechó para entrar en la mochila de Rose que era cuidada por Juleka, cuando la chica de negro se dio cuenta del miasma oscuro que rodeó la mochila la tiró al suelo de donde poco a poco apareció Princess Fragance ante la mirada atónita de la gente.

-Mi príncipe ya estoy aquí.- cantó la akuma y el príncipe Alí retrocedió tomando a Rose de los hombros alejándola también de la akuma.

-¡Esta vez no!- la guardiana del príncipe dio una señal y los cuatro guardaespaldas que estaban con el príncipe de inmediato fueron contra la akuma, ella saltó con una increíble agilidad sobre de ellos y los roció con su perfume junto a la mujer que era guardiana y asesora del príncipe, pronto éstos voltearon hacia Princess Fragance que se inclinaron cantando su sumisión hacia la akuma.

-A sus órdenes Princess Fragance.- la gente comenzó a correr, Rose no supo qué hacer cuando la akuma le apuntó.

-Quita las manos de mi príncipe.- Rose estaba congelada por lo que el sentir un par de manos empujarla con el príncipe la tomaron con sorpresa cuando Juleka fue rociada también.

-¡Juleka!- su amiga tosió y después miró a Princess Fragance.

-A sus órdenes Princess Fragance.- fue en ese momento que Rose reaccionó y tomó la mano de Alí corriendo y confundiéndose entre la multitud.

-Mi príncipe, ¡MI PRINCIPEEEEE!- gritó furiosa Princess Fragance al ver que se había escapado, dispara su perfume alrededor de la zona hipnotizando a todos los que no pudieron escapar lejos.- ¡Busquen a mi príncipe AHORA!

Los que estaban más cerca de la zona eran Allan, Claude y Juliet, los tres miraban alrededor y los kwamis intentaban ubicar al pequeño gato.

-¿Nada aún Sain?- preguntó Claude a su kwami que se escondió dentro de su chaqueta.

-Lo siento chico, ni siquiera lo puedo sentir cerca.

-Plagg nunca había escapado, es raaaaaaaro.- dijo Jizz y Breezy lanza un bufido.

-Con un portador así hasta yo huiría.

-¡Breezy!- le regañó Juliet y Allan suspira.

-Félix puede ser un poco difícil pero no es mala persona, es solo que desde pequeño fue impuesto a… ser así.- Claude baja los hombros y su mirada busca en los alrededores.

-Y no lo juzgamos, solo… ¿Rose?- los tres ven como Rose corría y jalaba al príncipe mientras una multitud de gente iba tras ellos.- Eso es raro.- señaló y Allan frunció el ceño.

-Demasiado para mi opinión.- los tres fueron tras unos postes.- Jizz hora de trabajar. Jizz Transfórmame.

-Sain, Transfórmame.

-Breezy Transfórmame.- al fin transformados cuando Rose y Alí fueron acorralados en una calle de repente éstos desaparecen de la vista de las personas controladas, al mirar a un lado ven a Mercury que puso en a salvo a los chicos.

-Ustedes corran, nosotros nos encargamos.

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamó el príncipe.- Esto es increíble.- venían más personas pero éstas son encerradas gracias a que Bee hizo una liga con sus proyectiles y éstas cayeron hacia atrás.- Váyanse ahora.- pidió Mercury y ambos se fueron corriendo, Vulpine con su escudo apartó a varias personas que solo se levantaban y parecían querer ir tras su compañera y el príncipe.

-¿Y a estos que les pasa?- Bee responde después de apartar a unos ciudadanos.

-No lo sé, pero definitivamente van por ellos dos.- Vulpine y Bee se pusieron juntos para evitar que avanzase más gente por lo que no notaron la presencia encima de ellos.

-Eso es verdad.- dijo la voz femenina y al momento de mirar hacia arriba ambos son rociados por el perfume.

-¡Vulpine! ¡Bee!- cuando el perfume desaparece ve que sus compañeros están bien, mira a la akuma encima de ellos que estaba de pie sobre un pequeño techo de la tienda de enfrente.

-Lacayos, tráiganme a mi príncipe cueste lo que cueste.

-/Como ordene nuestra princesa/- hicieron una reverencia y canturrearon la orden.

-Yo no sé qué les has hecho pero no te perdonaré.

-¿De veras? Pero bien puedes hacerles compañía.- sin preverlo y ante su distracción fue tomado de los brazos por sus compañeros.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!- lo tiran al suelo mientras la akuma se acerca a él.

-Ayúdenme a buscar a mi príncipe…- canturreó antes de rociar al héroe de azul.

Marinette y Adrien buscaban cerca del río Sena, donde los puestos usualmente se ponían a vender algo, allí se estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño festival al vino y al queso, los puestos estaban repletos de la bebida y el manjar y hasta habían puesto ventiladores de suelo con cintas de colores que ondulaban hacia arriba para llamar la atención.

-Debe de estar por aquí, si tiene el apetito de Plagg no habrá duda.- dijo Adrien confiado y entonces Plagg se mueve inquieto en su chaqueta.

-Adrien por favor, compra algunos quesos para mí.

-Plagg no estamos aquí por eso.

-Podemos comprarte unos quesos después Plagg.

-Marinette, por favor no lo consientas.- rogó Adrien a su novia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?

-No, porque yo soy quien termina oliendo a calcetines sudados.- Marinette no pudo evitar reírse cuando su risa es interrumpida por unos cansados Rose y Alí que apenas y podían correr.- ¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh Marinette…algo malo ha ocurrido…

-Tranquila cuéntame qué pasa.- mientras tanto Princess Fragance golpeaba con su tacón el techo donde se encontraba mirando a la ciudad, ninguno de sus esbirros había encontrado aún a su príncipe y su paciencia tenía un límite.

-¡Ya basta! Deberé entonces hacerlo yo misma.- apuntó al cielo su perfume y disparó haciendo que el cielo poco a poco se llenara de una nube rosa que iba bajando hacia las calles de Paris.

No lejos del río Sena Bridgette y Félix seguían en su búsqueda.

-¡Plagg! ¡Plagg!- le llamaba Bridgette sin dar resultados, Félix miraba a todos lados sintiéndose más frustrado con cada minuto que pasaba.- Debe de estar por aquí…

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé, solo lo espero, quiero tener esperanza de que esté bien.- Félix iba a responder cuando Bridgette mira hacia abajo del puente, allí pudo ver una pequeña cosita negra sentada a orillas del río.- ¡Plagg!- Plagg volteó a ver a Bridgette que bajó en saltos las escaleras del lugar, cuando estuvo junto al kwami lo tomó entre sus manos.- Plagg estábamos tan preocupados…

-¿Me estaban buscando?

-Por supuesto pequeño, ¿pero por qué te escapaste? Y todavía con el anillo de Félix.

-Eso fue imprudente.- dijo molesto Félix pero Plagg le hizo un mohín y se concentró en Bridgette.

-Yo…pensé que podía usar el anillo para encontrar a Tikki, pero sin una conexión entre ambos portadores es imposible.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó curiosa Bridgette.

-Nosotros… ella y yo siempre estamos juntos, no importa el tiempo o lugar, nuestros miraculous siempre están conectados como nuestros portadores, pero si no hay una conexión completa entre los portadores…- Plagg miró con recelo a Félix que al parecer entendía a qué se refería Plagg, en cambio Bridgette no.

-Oye, tranquilo, sé que es frustrante todo esto, yo también extraño a Tikki con horrores y no hay día que me pregunte si está bien o no.

-¿En serio?- el pequeño le miró con grandes ojos.

-Lo digo en serio, Tikki no solo es mi kwami, es mi amiga Plagg, y la extraño mucho.- Plagg le miró con ojos más grande, no lo diría pero la chica lo había enternecido, Félix suspiró sabiendo que tendría que disculparse con el gato por lo que le dijo anteriormente, pero de repente el grito de las personas capta su atención y al ver al cielo ve la nube de color rosa muy cerca de ellos.

-Qué rayos…- Bridgette al voltear ve lo mismo que Félix y esa nube iba a caer sobre de ellos.- ¡Plagg el ani…!- pero no le dio tiempo, Bridgette tomó a Félix del brazo mientras que su otra mano tenía a Plagg, cuando la nube cayó sobre de ellos ya habían saltado al agua.

Adrien miró la nube encima de ellos, no podían transformarse ni mucho menos correr, no tenían escapatoria. Pero un fuerte aroma capta su atención y mira los puestos de queso.

-"El agua puede disipar cualquier olor pero en otras ocasiones si se agrega un factor externo con diferente composición química éste puede neutralizar el olor del medio ambiente o eliminarlo"

-Eso es. ¡Marinette!- jaló a su novia hacia el puesto que le pareció el más apestoso junto con Rose y Alí, cuando la nube cayó Adrien rogó que su plan funcionara. Cuando la nube se disipó los cuatro salieron intentando respirar aire fresco y el príncipe fue el primero en respirar aliviado.

-No sabía que los quesos de Francia fuesen así de…

-Apestosos.- completó Rose y Marinette respiró aliviada.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido Adrien?

-Poner atención a las clases de química sirve de algo. Quédense aquí, iremos por ayuda.- les pidió Adrien y pronto ambos fueron a esconderse, Plagg al fin salió y respiró profundamente.

-Me encanta el olor de queso añejo por la mañana.

-Plagg, ahora no estamos para tus cosas, Plagg Transfórmame.

-Tikki, Transfórmame.- ambos salieron y subieron por los techos cercanos.- Creo saber de quién se trata.

-Yo igual, solo espero que esta vez no me haga oler ese apestoso perfume.- Ladybug sonríe.

-Lo mismo espero, maullabas muy mal.

-¡Oye! Mi voz es prodigiosa.

-¿En qué parte de tu mundo de fantasía?- Chat Noir hizo un mohín haciendo reír a Ladybug.- Vamos, solo esperemos que los otros no hayan caído en el efecto del perfume.- ambos fueron hacia el puente donde se veía mayor congregación, mientras en el río Félix salió del agua tomando aire y tosiendo.

-Maldita sea, Bridgette podrías… ¿Bridgette?- al no verla éste tomó aire y se volvió a hundir, en poco salió con Bridgette que tosió agua y apenas podía mantenerse a flote, Plagg estaba encima de la cabeza de Bridgette y Félix no dudó en ponerse el anillo.- ¡Plagg Transfórmame!- pronto Black Cat salió del agua con Bridgette en brazos y la dejó en una banca.- Tonta… si no eres buena nadando ¿por qué te arriesgas así?- Bridgette le mira y sonríe.

-¿Fue lo único que se me ocurrió?- Black Cat golpea su frente con el índice.

-Mejor quédate aquí, ya arreglo esto. No te metas en problemas.

-E-Está bien.- dijo mirando a Black Cat, que sonrió de lado, hacía mucho que no le veía sonreír de esa manera. Éste asintió y se fue de un salto, cuando lo hizo Bridgette se llevó su mano a su cabeza y cerró los ojos ante el molesto mareo que sentía.

-¿Por qué ahora?

Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron al puente donde Princess Fragance estaba siendo escoltada nada más que por los héroes de Paris, incluyendo a Melody y Kid Mime que era seguro no escaparon del perfume. Ambos héroes miraron aquello por el techo más cercano.

-Esto cada vez se pone mejor.- dijo con sarcasmo Chat Noir y Ladybug suspiró.

-Debemos hacernos cargo de ellos antes, pero, ¿cómo le quitamos el perfume?

-Purrobablemente tengamos que hacer méritos.- dijo Black Cat que pronto se unió a ellos.

-Hey, ¿cómo te salvaste?- preguntó Chat y Black Cat sonrió.

-Es un secreto.

-Estás todo mojado.

-Entonces no es un secreto.- Ladybug miró alrededor y fue cuando pensó en el mercado que no estaba tan lejos de ellos.

-Creo tener una idea.

-Sabes que te sigo my lady.- sonrió ampliamente Chat Noir.

-Bien, adelante.- los tres fueron hacia el puente.

Lady Fragance lanzó un bufido. Su adorado príncipe no aparecía.

-¿Dónde está mi príncipe? Debió haber caído ya en mi perfume.

-Lo siento pero el príncipe está en un lugar seguro con una persona de confianza.- Ladybug hizo acto de presencia estando encima de una de las farolas así como Chat Noir y Black Cat, los tres bajaron y vieron a sus compañeros que adoptaron una posición defensiva.

-¿Dónde han dejado a mi príncipe?

-Cerca del mercado, allí es inmune a tu apestoso perfume.

-¿Ladybug?- Chat le miró confundido al ver que dio la ubicación del príncipe y Rose.

-Tonta Ladybug, pero gracias por decirme dónde encontrar a mi príncipe, ustedes encárguense de ellos.

-/Como ordene Princess Fragance/

-Ustedes son buenísimos para la un musical.- se burló Black Cat y Princess Fragance usando su pistola de perfume voló hacia su destino, allí Ladybug lanzó su yoyo.

-Todos suyos.

-¿My lady?

-Tranquilo, lo tengo planeado minou además no son tan buenos en pelea cuando están así, te lo puedo asegurar ya que te vencí así una vez.- se marchó tras la akuma y Black Cat la ve irse.

-Vaya voto de confianza.

-Pero si ella lo dice le creo.- Black Cat no pudo evitar pensar en Ladybug, su Ladybug y la misma confianza que antes le tenía. Pronto Mercury y Vulpine fueron contra ellos, Black Cat corrió y antes de que ellos le tocaran éste extendió su bastón a lo largo haciéndoles tropezar y caer con dureza al suelo, cuando Melody y Bee comenzaron sus ataques a distancia Chat Noir fue contra ellas.

-¡Cataclysm!- deshizo el suelo bajo de ellas y aunque ellas saltaron hacia otro lado no vieron ele bastón de Chat Noir que se dividió en dos y les dio a ambas; Kid Mime fue contra Black Cat en un duelo de espadas, éste estiró su bastón dándole en el estómago pero el mimo se deshizo del bastón y antes de pegarle otro bastón apareció y lo lanzó donde estaban Mercury y Vulpine que apenas se estaban levantando dejándoles otra vez en el suelo, ambos gatos chocaron puños.

-Nada mal.- dijo Chat Noir y Black Cat sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo.- al ver que Kid Mime se quiso levantar éste le pega en la cabeza.- Abajo.

-Wow, que bien tratas a tus compañeros.

-Los aprecio mucho.

En el mercado Rose se asomó y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la akuma, se escondió asustada y Alí la tomó de los hombros para agacharla más.

-Oh, príncipe, sal y recibe a tu princesa… ¡SAL DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTÉS!- Ladybug llegó y se ocultó.

-Muy bien, es ahora o nunca, no me falles ¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó el yoyo y cayó en sus manos un cubre bocas como los que usaban en los hospitales.- No creo que esto me sirva contra su fuerte perfume, am menos que…- miró a todos lados, los puestos, los abanicos y el tapabocas, sonrió y salió de su escondite haciendo girar su yoyo.

-¡Hey! Princesa, es hora de que termine con tu reino.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- apuntó a Ladybug y ésta esquivó haciendo girar su yoyo, pasó a lado de ella y con su yoyo golpeó los ventiladores inclinándoles, al hacer eso lanzó su yoyo hacia las bases de los puestos que se enredaron y los jaló zafándolos de sus lugares encerrándola en el lugar, Princess Fragance apuntó y Ladybug vuelve a golpear con su yoyo pero esta vez las mesas donde estaban los quesos lanzándolos con su yoyo sobre los ventiladores que no tardaron en llenarse del apestoso queso que vició el aire haciendo toser a la akuma por el penetrante olor.- ¡Qué asco!- Vio a Ladybug irse sobre de ella aún con el penetrante olor, pero el yoyo golpea su mano y atrapa la pistola rompiéndola en el acto, Ladybug tenía el tapabocas en la cara protegiéndose del mal olor del queso que cubrió el perfume de la akuma, ésta desapareció liberando al akuma y Ladybug sonrió hasta que se marea con el olor.

-¡Ugh! Mejor acabo ya con esto… ¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó el tapabocas y todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta sus compañeros se miraron confundidos al salir de aquel trance y cuando todo en el mercado estuvo arreglado ella pudo respirar.- Y ahora… ¿a dónde vas traviesa?- preguntó al ver al akuma volar lejos.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te liberó del mal! Te tengo.- atrapó al akuma con éxito y la liberó.- Adiós pequeña mariposa.- dijo al ver a la blanca mariposa volar. Después de eso vio al príncipe y a Rose, sonrió a ambos.- Los dejo, cuídense.- lanzó su yoyo y se marchó de allí.

-Vaya, esto fue… ¡increíblemente genial! Señorita Rose, no solo pude disfrutar de este día de su presencia sino que viví en vivo una gran aventura con usted, muchas gracias.

-Ammm, bueno príncipe, la verdad es que me alegro mucho verle y… he intentado darle algo, por su visita a Paris y por ayudar a tantos niños, además de bueno…un símbolo de amistad.-el príncipe al ver el regalo de Rose lo toma con cuidado y al abrirlo sus ojos brillan al ver el broche.

-Muchas gracias, conservaré este broche y cada vez que lo use me acordaré de usted.

-Oh príncipe…- el príncipe tomó sus manos.

-Y mejor vámonos o me vendrán a buscar.- Rose sonrió y dejó que el príncipe la llevara por la ciudad.

Ya era de noche, y en la mansión Agreste el Plagg de Félix miraba el queso que tenía frente a él.

-¿Y bien?- el pequeño kwami huele el queso, lo toca revisando su textura y éste sonríe.

-Perfecto, te perdono.

-Mmm, no lo hice como disculpa, necesitas alimentarte.

-Sí, como digas.- alguien toca la puerta de la habitación y Natalie aparece.

-Disculpe, pero le buscan.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, es la señorita Bridgette.

-Oh, enseguida iré, ¿cómo está Adrien?

-Tal parece que está intentando aún quitarse el olor a queso, él y la señorita Dupain-Cheng al parecer no salieron tan bien librados.

-Entiendo, gracias.- aguantó una leve sonrisa al escuchar aquello, la verdad era que ambos apestaban a queso, mayormente Marinette. Cuando bajó Bridgette estaba al pie de la escalera, pero no estaba usando su ropa usual, sino una camiseta un tanto holgada de color azul cielo pero que tenía un bonito grabado de flores azules en una esquina de la prenda y un pantalón negro corto como el que tenía Marinette, y además su cabello…estaba suelto, fue curioso, la miró un rato hasta que ella advirtió en su presencia.

-¿Querías verme?

-Ah, buenas noches Félix, yo… la verdad es que no. Vengo a ver a Plagg.

-¿A Plagg?

-¿A mí?

-Sí, ¿puedo? Traje un regalo.- dijo mostrando el pequeño paquete de queso. Félix frunció el ceño.

-Adelante. Pero que no apeste la casa, si quieres hasta puedes llevártelo.

-Amargado.- se quejó Plagg y voló con Bridgette.- ¿Por qué querías verme?

-Quería decirte que…aunque yo también extraño a Tikki no estás solo, y ánimo, estoy segura que Tikki también sabe que la encontraremos.- caminaron a la sala donde Plagg miró por la gran ventana del lugar viendo la luna llena.- Te prometo que la encontraremos, y ella lo sabe.

-Lo sé… siempre hemos estado juntos, es nuestra promesa.

-Y yo haré lo que esté en mis manos para que esa promesa siga Plagg.

-Gracias Bridgette.

-Llámame Brid, somos amigos.

-Gracias…- Plagg miró la luna sin saber que cierta kwami veía la misma luna llena, ambos suspiraron a la vez pronunciando el nombre del otro en una promesa silenciosa confiando que se volverían a ver.

…..

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por su apoyo, por piedad nada de tomatazos, y bueno por favor dejen review y deseo dar un anuncio el próximo capítulo no será hasta el domingo, sino que esta semana habrá capítulo doble. No diré fecha pero intentaré no defraudarles. Y…Eso sería todo, gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y espero sigan leyendo, sus reviews me animan mucho XD Oh! Y un spoiler, el próximo akuma será uno de mi invención de Esperanza en Paris y esta vez querrán comerse a Félix, también se sabrá un poco más de los padres de Juliet Y ahora sí… UHN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Sakurita24: Ignorarlo es algo que Bridgette no puede, pero Félix no podrá ignorarla a ella xD

Funka1999: Sufrirá pero más adelante, y lo último…se aclarará después. XD

Darkdan-sama: Lo de Sparrow será sorpresa XD y bueno Brid ya tiene experiencia arrojando cosas, por algo es Ladybug.

Jinzo77: Oh gracias por el review, y bueno, recordemos que Lila primero se interesó en Adrien antes que en Claude, así que por eso la atracción, y no problema, habrá un capítulo especial para esos dos x3 NATHLOEEEE!

Solitario196: Gracias y bueno será complicado lo de Allegra, espero no me maten a futuro, y además los de ambos Claude pues… no spoiler, solo diré que algo pasará con Jean Claude que verá las cosas como el zorro XD

Andre16: Oh, vendrán cosas interesantes para los quantic, solo espera y verás xD y Felix bueno…ya verás cómo cambia.

Alexandra og, guest, guest 2, sameht, Sol, ZarcortFan25: Gracias a todos y en serio gracias por el apoyo y como dije Félix sufrirá, y lo de Sparrow shhh sorpresa.

Sou: jajaja no te apures ya veras como cambio Jean Claude y el Sparrow… ammm… ¡NO MAS PREGUNTAS!

X29: como una masa…auch. Bueno pues asi será, vienen cambios para ellos. xD

HijadeFrazel: Gustazo de que me sigas y en serio veras nathloe en un capítulo especial.


	12. Juego de niños

**Estoy exhausta pero logré terminar este episodio, les prometo que para el día lunes tendrán el que sigue pero por ahora espero disfruten de este, gracias por los reviews y en serio son un amor, me hacen reír a veces con sus reviews y eso me anima más. Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por la creación de tan geniales personajes y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 12.

Juego de niños.

Esa mañana Marinette no podía estar más ocupada, no, un akuma no estaba invadiendo la ciudad, tampoco estaba haciendo alguna prenda. La razón era que el huracán Manon atacaba su habitación.

-Manon espera, ¡Manon!- la pequeña reía mientras en su mano tenía un sombrero en que había estado trabajando, una boina negra con un moño rojo con puntos negros.

-¡Por aquí Marinette!- pasó por debajo de su cama y luego a su diván donde Marinette tropezó y cayó sobre sus telas.

-Manon…- rogaba en silencio ante las risas de la pequeña, Sabine Cheng que había escuchado aquello subió y al ver a su hija en el suelo no dudó en reírse tapando su boca.

-Parece que Manon comió más azúcar de lo normal.

-Culpo a papá.

-Puedes llamar a Bridgette para que te ayude.

-No, ella está ocupada hoy con algo importante, no deseo molestarla además.

-Bueno, por cierto, ¿hoy no ibas a salir?

-Iba, pero sabes que la señora Chamack pidió que cuidara a Manon y…

-Oh, tonterías, vas a ir al parque, puedes llevarla y que juegue en los juegos mientras la vigilas.

-¿En serio? ¡Eres la mejor mamá!- abrazó a su madre al tiempo que Manon tiraba algunas cosas.

-Ups…

-Mejor vas rápido querida.- sugirió su madre y Marinette suspiró sabiendo que tendría que limpiar ese desastre después.

En una cafetería del centro de Paris Bridgette miraba a Jean Claude que tenía la mirada agachada, éste suspiró y movió la pajilla de la soda que tenía enfrente.

-Lo siento mucho Claude…

-No, yo… lo siento Brid, debí saberlo desde el principio. Tú… no correspondes a mis sentimientos, eso lo entiendo, entiendo que no me quieras.

-No, no digas eso, te quiero, pero no de la manera que tú quisieras, te conozco desde el jardín de niños, eres como el hermano que siempre quise tener, te quiero como no tienes idea, más que a un amigo, pero no tanto como un novio.- el castaño con peluca rubia se inclinó en la silla donde estaba sentado y miró el techo del lugar tras esas gafas.- Yo… sé que soy una persona horrible, lo siento, lo siento de verdad, sino quieres volver a hablarme en tu vida lo entenderé y…

-Espera, espera, Brid, jamás podría odiarte.- le miró Jean Claude.- Eres muy importante para mí Brid, jamás podría odiarte aunque quisiera. Eres también muy especial para mí. Pero… si en serio no tengo oportunidad, al menos estoy feliz de saber que soy importante para ti, aunque nunca podré llegar a ser algo más.

-Claude…

-Bridgette.- tomó sus manos y las besó con una sonrisa.- Solo quiero que seas feliz, y si estoy a tu lado estoy feliz de ser tu hermano. Solo...dame un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, ¿está bien?- a Bridgette se le salieron un par de lágrimas que el chico no dudó en limpiar con su pulgar, ésta le abrazó y suspiró intentando no poner una expresión triste a la que era y sería su hermanita no importando qué.

En el parque ambos Agrste estaban en una nueva sesión de fotos, al parecer con Félix ayudando a modelar, Gabriel Agreste se sentía más creativo al tener a dos modelos que reflejaban lo contrario, Adrien era la apariencia jovial, enérgica y dinámica mientras Félix podía pelearse entre lo moderno y lo clásico con una frialdad y madurez increíbles. Adrien vestía con una camiseta negra con una chaqueta de mangas hasta los codos y Félix con una camisa negra con un chaleco de un azul grisáceo, el fotógrafo también estaba emocionado.

-¡Perfecto! Félix mira bien a la cámara y Adrien sonríe, eso es, muy bien. Ufff, me acabé el último rollo de cámara, ¡veinte minutos!- ambos rubios suspiran cansados.

-¡Adrien!- la voz de Manon trajo a la realidad al chico que al ver a Manon correr a él no dudó en abrazar a la pequeña niña.

-Manon, cuánto tiempo.- ve atrás caminando a paso lento a Marinette.- Y veo que tu linda niñera te trajo.

-Ho-Hola Adrien, t-te veías genial, digo, no es que no siempre te veas espectacular, tú siempre te ves muy bien y b-bueno…- Adrien sonríe y se acerca para con la cabeza darle una caricia como si fuese un gato en su mejilla.

-Me alegra también verte princesa.- Manon miró curiosa la escena pero a quien miró más curiosa fue a Félx.

-¿Y ese quién es?- preguntó señalando a Félix y éste no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver bien a la niña.

-Él es Félix, mi primo.

-Tiene cara de amargado.

-Como si me importase lo que piense una enana.- respondió Félix y Manon le miró mal.

-¡Eres feo! Me gusta más Adrien.

-¿En serio? Qué lástima. Y estamos ocupados, deberías llevártela Marinette.- Manon le saca la lengua y Marinette la toma en sus brazos.

-Ven Manon, no molestemos a los chicos.

-Pero quiero estar un rato más con Adrien.

-Después puedo estar con ustedes.- dijo Adrien e hizo una reverencia.- Me encantaría después estar junto a dos lindas chicas.- Marinette rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír y Manon se rió y ambas fueron a los juegos, cuando se fueron Adrien miró a Félix.- ¿Por qué fue eso? Solo es una niña.

-En mi mundo Manon es cuidada por Bridgette, y es un pequeño demonio.- arrastró la última palabra con una ira oculta, cosa que notó Adrien.

-Vaya, Bridgette debe tener problemas con ella.- en ese momento aparece el Plagg de Félix que estaba dentro de una maleta de fotografía con su homónimo.

-Qué va, Brid es buena con los niños, pero Manon se ponía celosa cuando Brid le ponía más atención a él que a ella, por eso cada que ve a Félix intenta ahuyentarlo- Félix gruñó a lo bajo.

-Siempre interrumpía las sesiones. Bridgette siempre me acosaba, era molesto y con esa niña era peor.

-Tus sesiones a las que Bridgette iba sin falta a dejarte un bocadillo, y cuando estaba presente esa mocosa gustaba comerse parte de él.

-¿Bridgette te llevaba un almuerzo?- preguntó curioso Adrien.- Vaya, quién lo diría, y comías todo, ¿no?

-Adrien, te agradecería que dejásemos el tema en paz o créeme que no quieres verme enojado.- Adrien levantó las manos en señal de paz pero aquello era una información valiosa.

En la oscura habitación los akumas se movían inquietos, dos sombras parecían discutir sobre quién iría y ninguna parecía quererles interrumpir, al contrario, estaban entretenidas observando a ambas sombras, una más grande que la otra. Cuando de repente entre las dos sombras surge una tercera que no dudó en deshacerse de las dos sombras lanzándolas al otro lado del muro. Las sombras se rieron y aplaudieron al ganador. Hawk Moth sentado en una elegante silla de terciopelo rojo sonrió al ver a la sombra que se acercó a paso tranquilo.

-Ah, puedo ver un gran potencial, muy bien, siembra el miedo y la confusión y sobre todo no olvides que quiero el anillo de Black Cat, no me falles como a los otros.- el akuma se posó en su mano y se volvió de color rojizo, la sombra hizo una reverencia y siguió a la mariposa que voló fuera de la habitación.

Marinette empujó a Manon en los columpios, la pequeña niña estaba divirtiéndose cuando escucha lo que son pequeño cohetes cerca de allí.

-Marinette, ¿qué es?

-Oh…- no muy lejos ve un pequeño escenario, muchos niños empiezan a juntarse.

-Parece ser que va a haber un pequeño espectáculo, ¿quieres ir?

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- jaló la mano de Marinette que le siguió.

-Ya voy no tienes que jalar.- la llevó tomada de la mano.

-Marinette, tú y Adrien ¿son novios?

-¡N-Novios! P-Pues sí… lo somos.

-Y cuando tengan niños ¿yo voy a cuidarlos?

-¡¿N-Niños?!

-Pues sí, cuando se son novios se casan y luego piden bebes, ¿yo puedo cuidarlos?- una risa nerviosa afloró e la garganta de Marinette que ya se estaba imaginando a sus futuros tres hijos.

-Y-Ya lo veremos llegado el momento.- con esa respuesta Manon sonrió. Cerca del espectáculo le impresionó reconocer a una pequeña niña rubia.

-¡Manon!

-¡Charlotte! Marinette, ¿puedo ir con ella?

-Está bien, pero quiero que sea donde pueda verlas.

-¡Gracias!- fue con su amiga y con los que parecían ser sus padres, las pequeñas niñas fueron al frente.

Cerca del parque Juliet caminaba con Claude no dejando de ver su celular.

-Awww, es que es una monada. Mírala, ¿no es la cosa más linda que hayas visto?- Claude baja los hombros al ver a su novia enternecida con la foto de una bebe recién nacida de cabellos rubios y rizados.- Tres kilos seiscientos gramos de ternura.

-Es muy bonita, entonces ya eres tía oficialmente, ¿y cómo se llama la pequeña?

-Iris, mi hermano quiso ponerle el nombre de nuestra madre, así que a mí me va a tocar usar el nombre de Renne cuando tenga hijos.- Claude ya estaba imaginando el nombre, Renne Le Blanc, no sonaba nada mal.

-Hey chico, deja tus ensoñaciones.- se quejó Sain y Claude se ríe rascando su nuca.

-¿Y a qué vamos con Marinette?

-Pues… le voy a pedir que le haga algo a mi sobrinita, ya fui a las tiendas y…- la chica suspira.- Mi billetera no me da para tanto.- Breezy se asoma del bolso de su portadora.

-Yo por eso te dije que debimos hacer un ahorro.

-Yo fui la que sugiero eso, pero por alguna razón mis ahorros son mínimos.- Sain se ríe.

-Oh, yo podría saber esa razón, ¿no Breezy?

-O sea, perdona pero compro para mi portadora lo que es absolutamente necesario.

-Ajá…- Sain entrecerró sus ojitos.

-¡Lo digo en serio!- Juliet suspira y al pasar por el parque notan lejos que hay un pequeño espectáculo para niños.

-Ah, vaya, que lindo, ¿de qué será?

-Tal vez algo de títeres, o un payaso.

-¿Vamos a ver?

-Como desees mi ángel pero si es un payaso no me voy a reír, los detesto.

-A mí tampoco me gustan mucho. Son algo… escalofriantes.

-¿Te he dicho que eres perfecta?- dijo abrazándola contra de él haciéndola reír. En el pequeño escenario dos pequeños cañones truenan llenando el cielo de confeti para gusto de los niños, los chicos se quedaron cerca, no lejos Adrien se acercó sin dudar al ver que se tomaría más tiempo el descanso y Félix suspiró negando con la cabeza al ver al rubio irse a ver a su novia.

-Félix.- reconoció esa vocecita, y sí, al voltear ve a Bridgette con Jean Claude, éste alzó la ceja al verles.- ¡M-Me alegro verte aquí! ¿Estás en una sesión?

-Supongo que es obvio.- dijo señalando el equipo fotográfico.

-Tienes razón que tonta soy.- rió nerviosa rascándose atrás de la cabeza.

-¿No vas a ignorarme? Porque me gustaba más esa actitud.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La última vez me ignoraste, con lo de Plagg pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí al fin.

-¿Yo hice eso?- hizo memoria y se espantó al recordarlo.- ¡YO HICE ESO! ¡Félix en serio lo siento! Nunca te ignoraría, es que Plagg y yo extrañamos a Tikki y me preocupé muchísimo, además sabes que no es la primera vez que conozco a Plagg y con esto nos entendemos mucho sobre eso y…

-Te dije que no importa, por mí puedes ignorarme cuando quieras.

-Pe-Pero…

-Brid.- le llamó la atención Jean.- Mira, hay un espectáculo, vamos a ver.

-B-Bueno…- dijo un poco cabizbaja, Jean Claude no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, él daría lo que fuese para que Bridgette lo quisiera de la forma que quiere a Félix pero es obvio que aunque nunca fuera así le hacía rabiar ver como el pobre corazón de Bridgette siempre era rechazado por Félix.

El espectáculo comenzó, era un espectáculo de magia, los niños estaban impresionados, otros no tanto pero sus padres los callaban cuando querían decir algo en voz alta, cuando el mago desapareció una paloma dentro de su sombrero todos aplaudieron, mayormente Adrien que pensó que estornudaría en cualquier momento por culpa del ave.

-Y ahora pediré a alguien del público algún objeto, veamos…- el mago sonrió y se acercó a las pequeñas niñas.- Linda damita, ¿me permitiría su preciosa tiara?- Charlotte asintió y se quitó su tiara que también servía como un broche que recogía un cabello por arriba.- Gracias y ahora…- el mago regresó al escenario.- Voy a poner esta bonita tiara bajo este pañuelo.- sin fijarse una mariposa negra se escabulló entre el mago y su objetivo quedando bajo el pañuelo.- Y ahora las palabras mágicas. ¿Quieren decirlas conmigo niños?- Marinette vio a Bridgette y a Jean Claude a lado de ellos y se saludaron en silencio pero a quien vio emocionado fue a Adrien que parecía que gritaría como los otros niños, cosa que la enterneció en sobremanera, Félix a lo lejos rodó los ojos fastidiado.- ¡Abracadabra!

-/¡Abracadabra!/- gritaron los niños y hasta Adrien, Juliet y Bridgette aunque éstas dos solo para apoyar a los gritos infantiles, y cuando levanto el pañuelo un miasma oscuro estaba formándose sobre el objeto hasta dar forma al nuevo akuma.

-¡Ta-da!- se burló Dísira y todos retrocedieron.- Una buena entrada ¿qué no hay aplausos? Qué agua fiestas…- el rayo de su corona golpeó a un par de niños que no tardaron en convertirse en adultos y a otro par de adultos que no tardaron en convertirse en niños, todo el caos se desató.- Ese sí que es un buen truco.

-¡Manon!- todos corrían de un lado a otro y la pequeña Manon corrió hacia Marinette donde no dudó en ponerla a salvo tras unos arbustos.

-Quédate aquí y no salgas.- con Adrien buscó algún lugar para esconderse pero los niños y adultos estaban corriendo y ocultándose por todos lados, Bridgette y Jean Claude no dudaron en esconderse rápidamente y Félix fue más ágil, o eso pensó él…

-Ser adulto es lo mejor, pero no aburridos, los adultos deben aprender ser como niños y los niños a disfrutar ser como adultos.- disparó su rayo al azar y antes de que Félix pudiese encontrar un lugar, que lamentablemente ya estaba ocupado no pudo esquivar el rayo. Otro caso fue el de Claude y Juliet, éste no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser un enano de nuevo por lo que cuando tomó la mano de su querida novia le pareció raro sentirla detenerse cuando vio a un par de niños, antes adultos, llorar, y quiso ayudarles.

-Juliet, vamos…

-Pero es que esos niños…

-Lo haremos cuando estemos transformados, pero ahora…- éste esquivó un rayo que le pasó muy cerca pero Juliet no vio el que le golpeó.

La akuma siguió riendo hasta que un yoyo la toma de su mano.

-Ya no más juegos Dísira, no sabes jugar.

-Ladybug…- disparó su rayo pero Chat Noir hizo girar su bastón impidiendo que el rayo le golpease.

-¿Quieres volver a jugar con nosotros? Este gato ha aprendido trucos nuevos.

-Aunque quisiera ustedes no son mi objetivo.

-¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!- Manon se asomó de su escondite tras los arbustos llamando a su niñera y la akuma sonríe.

-Pero ustedes los grandes tienen cosas qué hacer.

-¡NO!- gritó Ladybug, había sido tonta en dejar a Manon en un escondite como ese, pero siente como Dísira la jala del yoyo que le sujetaba dándole una vuelta y ésta chocara con Chat Noir, Manon se volvió a ocultar, pero era tarde, un rayo se perdió entre los arbustos y cuando iba a ver qué pasaba algo le hace chocar.

-Si no lo ves lo crees.- declaró el mimo que puso una pared invisible, tocó la pared y ésta se derrumbó sobre la akuma que sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza. Ella retrocedió y al ver detrás que Ladybug y Chat Noir se recuperaban flotó y miró alrededor.

-Esto no se quedará así, ¡Y tendré ese anillo!- gritó en un berrinche y se marchó. Chat Noir miró alrededor.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?

-A-Aquí…- dijo Claude tras un árbol con una pequeña niña de camiseta blanca y una falda rosa con estampado de pequeños conejitos, la niña miró asustada a todos y sus ojitos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿D-Donde está buelita? ¿Buelita?- Bridgette salió de su escondite tras unos arbustos.

-Creo que ha de tener cinco años… y también lo cree.- la pequeña Juliet no pudo evitar echarse a llorar y Claude no sabía qué hacer.

-Ju-Juliet, linda, tranquila.- Bridgette suspira y le quita de los brazos a Juliet que mira a Bridgette que le sonríe.

-Tranquila, tu abuela no está pero dejo encargado a este guapo y divertido chico para cuidarte.- Juliet miró a Claude y sorbió su nariz, Claude se acerca y saca su pañuelo para limpiarle la nariz, Bridgette se la pasa a él de nuevo.

-Siento haberte asustado Juliet, ¿ya estás mejor?- la niña asiente cuando otra vocecita se escucha.

-¿Brid?- al voltear Bridgette se quedó sin aliento al ver al pequeño rubio de camisa azul cielo de manga corta, pantaloncitos cortos negros con dos tirantes caídos a los lados.

-F-Félix…

-¿Eres tú?- se acercó mirándola comom si fuese ahora un gigante.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo creciste?

-¿Eh? Y-Yo no…

-¡Bridy!- la abrazó con una enorme sonrisa.- Yo también quiero ser grande, ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-Y-Yo…

-¡Manon!- Ladybug y Chat Noir se acercan a los arbustos pero retroceden cuando alguien sale de éstos, una chica mayor que ellos de largo cabello y bonitos ojos ambarinos, vestía una blusa sin mangas larga color violetas y unos pantalones que apenas rebasaban su rodilla con sandalias negras, la chica al alzarse era más alta que ambos chicos.

-¿Ladybug?- se mira bien, era una adulta, más alta que cualquiera y no pudo evitar gritar pero no del miedo sino de la emoción.- ¡Soy grande!- Chat Noir mira a Ladybug que parece estar en shock.

-Creo que aunque sean adultos siguen con su mentalidad de niños.- Ladybug reacciona y toma de los hombros a Manon.

-Manon, no te muevas, iré a buscar a tu niñera, ¿pueden vigilarla?- pregunto a los demás y Kid Mime mueve los hombros.

-No hay problema, así aprovecho para llamar a los otros.

-Gracias. Ven Chat.- lo jaló del traje y fueron tras unos árboles donde quitaron su transformación, apenas lo hicieron Marinette se puso histérica.- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo la dulce y pequeña Manon es ahora una chica mayor que yo? Cuando su madre se entere…- quería morderse las uñas de los nervios.- Cuando madame Chamack se entere perderá su confianza en mí, mi madre se desilusionará, ¡nunca más confiarán en mí! ¡Mi autoestima bajará y no podré ser una buena Ladybug! ¡Todo por ese akuma!- Adrien se sorprendió de ver como Marinette no tomó aire para decir todo eso, se rió y abrazó a su linda mariquita.

-Tranquila Marinette, arreglaremos esto, y antes de que digas Miraculous todo se habrá arreglado.

-Miraculous…- Adrien se rió.

-Dilo cien veces.

-Miraculous, Miraculous…- al regresar con los chicos ven que Manon ya no está.- ¿Y Manon?- el mimo miró a los chicos y sonrió como pudo.

-Eh…solo fue un segundo y…ups.

-¡¿Cómo que ups?!- gritó Marinette.- Debemos encontrarla ¡YA! ¡Manon!- Adrien suspira al ver a su novia irse corriendo pero antes de seguirla mira a los chicos.

-Kid, que Mercury, Melody y Jade busquen al akuma, Claude, cuida a Juliet y Brid puede llevar a Félix a la mansión, allí estará bien. Suerte, ¡Marinette!- corrió tras su novia y Kid Mime mira a Bridgette y sonríe, quitando de por medio que quien le abrazaba era Félix Bridgette se veía adorable.

-Voy a por los demás, cuiden bien de ellos, suerte.- corrió y saltó con gran agilidad, Bridgette y Claude se miraron y sonrieron hasta que Bridgette recuerda algo.

-¿Y los kwamis?

-¡Aquí!- Plagg aparece detrás de unas hojas y se las quita.- Me salí antes de que le pegara el rayo ese.

-¡Y yo estoy aquí!- el bolso de Juliet estaba en el suelo y Breezy se asoma.

-O sea, Juliet tiene unos reflejos horribles.- salió y se sacudió un poco, ambos pequeños niños miraron a los kwamis con grandes ojos.

-/¿Hadas?/- dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos kwamis se miran.

Manon estaba feliz por las calles de Paris, por ser una adulta podía cruzar la calle sola, podía saludar a extraños, y podía probarse toda la ropa que siempre quiso, incluso los tacones le quedaban, dejó ropa tirada en aquella tienda antes de irse cuando Marinette entró.

-Manon, espe… ¡Ah!- cayó al suelo por toda la ropa y zapatos tirados.- Auch…- de repente al ver a los dependientes alrededor de ella tan molestos se rió nerviosa. Pero no fue la única, Manon creía que podía tomar y comer lo que quisiera y entrar en aquella chocolatería fue un paraíso para ella, cuando Adrien la vio salir con la boca llena de chocolate intentó seguirla.

-¡Manon!- pero una gran mano le detiene y al voltear ve al dueño que se veía muy molesto, éste rió nervioso.

Bridgette llevó a Félix a la mansión donde Allegra y Allan salían corriendo pero se detienen al ver al pequeño Félix en brazos de su amiga.

-No me digas que este es mi amigo.

-Ammm, ok, no te digo.- respondió Bridgette y Allegra se acerca.

-Vaya, ¿cómo un niño tan lindo se hizo… Félix?- no quiso decir nada ofensivo con el pequeño en frente, Félix abrazó más a Bridgette ocultando su rostro de los demás.

-Creo que le gustas.- bromeó Allan y Allegra le da un buen codazo en las costillas.- ¿Qué dije?

-Olvídalo, nos vemos Brid.

-Ah, Allegra…- la rubia se detiene mientras Allan se marcha.- Ya…ya hablé con él, solo quedamos como amigos, nada más.

-Oh, Brid… no sé qué decir.

-Sólo que pase lo que pase estarán bien, por favor.

-Entiendo. Cuida bien al pequeño Félix y gracias.- Allegra abraza a su amiga como puede y se marcha a dar alcance a su amigo. Cuando se quedan solos Bridgette suspira y Félix mira a la chica con grandes ojos.

-¿Me vas a decir como estas taaaaaaan grande?- Bridgette no puede evitar reír.

-En realidad…

-Señorita Bridgette.- Arella baja las escaleras mirando curiosa a la joven.- ¿Ocurrió algo?- Félix sonríe ampliamente al ver a Arella y de un salto baja de brazos de la chica.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- se abraza de las piernas de la mujer que miró al pequeño.- Mami mira, Brid se hizo grande.

-¿Félix?- Arella acarició la cabeza del pequeño y miró a Bridgette que sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Yo le cuento todo.

Claude se había detenido cerca del Trocadero, no podía ni de broma llevarla con su abuela y parecía más interesada en hablar con Breezy ahora.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo más años de los que te puedes imaginar y eso no se pregunta es de mala educación.

-Perdón, yo tengo cinco. ¿Tienes poderes mágicos?

-Claro que sí, soy una kwami.

-Mmmm, ¿concedes deseos?

-Depende, puedo volverte una diosa del glamour si quieres.

-Oye…- intervino Claude mirando a la kwami que estaba oculta en el bolso que la pequeña niña llevaba en sus bracitos.- Es una niña, no entiende de eso.

-¿Qué es gamur?- ahora preguntó a Claude que sonríe enternecido al ver a la adorable niña.

-Glamour es cuando una chica se pone muy guapa, se pone pinturas en la cara y vestidos bonitos.

-Ooooh… como las que pasan en la tele.

-Algo así.

-Claude, tengo hambre.

-¿Y qué quieres comer?

-Esto…- la niña se lo pensó arrugando un poco su nariz, ahora entendía que ese gesto siempre lo había tenido.

-No puedes comer dulces, eso sí que no.- la pequeña infla las mejillas molesta.

-Pues quero pizza.

-¿Pizza?

-Sí, me gusta la pizza de tres carnes. Papá sieeeeeempre la pedía cuando mamá no trabajaba, mamá cocinaba feo.- hizo una mueca y Claude se ríe.

-Bueno pues mis habilidades culinarias tampoco son buenas, así que iremos a comprar una.- la toma de la mano y ella camina, aunque había notado que de vez en cuando miraba el cielo como si buscara algo.- ¿Qué miras?

-El cielo. Mami y papi viven allí ahora.- Claude se quedó paralizado, nunca hablaba de sus padres y esa niña ahora le estaba diciendo cosas de ellos.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Sipi, buelita y hermano dicen que no me ponga triste porque ellos ahora están arriba mirándome aunque yo no los vea, y que ahora me cuidan arriba.

-Ah… ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano?

-16, pronto va a estudiar para hacerme muchos juegos o eso dice él.

-Ya… pues que bueno es tu hermano.

-Sipi, pero Christian estudia mucho, no juega conmigo como papá, por eso buelita me regalo a Wilson, está chiquito como yo, tiene dos años, pero esta gordo y tira mucha baba.- Claude casi se ríe al escuchar a Breezy gruñir desde el bolso, vaya que la kwami la sufría con el perro, pero la niña siguió hablando.- Yo no sé porque se fueron arriba, pero escuché que iban en el carro viendo el mar, no me gusta el mar sabe feo, y se cayeron porque un camionsote los empujó y luego subieron arriba, no sé cómo, y hace una semana me hicieron vestir un feo vestido negro, muy feo, no me gustó, todos lloraron y me asustaban y las flores estaban feas también, todos estaban tristes y me ponían tristes.- jala el brazo del castaño.- ¿Tú tienes mamá?

-S-Sí.

-¿Y papá?

-Sí, tengo un papá y una mamá.

-¿Y los quieres mucho?

-… Sí, los adoro con mi vida.

-Yo también, quiero a mis papás aunque estén arriba y no los vea.- Claude no pudo evitarlo y se agachó para abrazarla con fuerza, intentó con todas sus fuerzas infundirle algo de cariño a esa pequeña niña, que en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que realmente había pasado en esa etapa de su vida.

-Y tus padres también te aman y están muy orgullosos de ti.- la niña le abraza también y de repente éste le alza y le pone sobre sus hombros.- ¿Así estás mejor? ¿Puedes ver el cielo más cerca no?

-¡Sí!

-Perfecto, cuando lleguemos a la pizzería comeremos tanta pizza como podamos, ¿sí?

-¡SÍ!- rió la niña que ahora tenía sus manitas en la cabeza del castaño, Sain se asomó a ver a su portador y ambos sonrieron, Sain estaba muy orgulloso de él.

Era extraño, pero no había rastro de la akuma, era como si se hubiese desaparecido.

-¿Dónde estará?- preguntó Mercury y Melody niega con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos separemos así cubrimos más terreno y tardaríamos menos.

-Buena idea Melody.- dijo Kid que le sonrió ampliamente, la tortuga se nos unirá cuando pueda, pido norte.- Mercury asintió a su amigo.

-Yo sur, nos vemos.- se fue corriendo de allí hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos, pero cuando Kid se iba a marchar Melody le detiene.

-Kid, espera, hay…hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

-¿Ahora?

-N-No, sería después de encontrar a la akuma, pero… es importante.- Kid Mime asiente y sonríe.

-Entendido, te escucharé sin falta Melody. Por ahora hay trabajo que hacer, suerte y ten cuidado.

-Tú igual mimo.- él se va primero, Melody suspira y se dirige al lado este de la ciudad sintiéndose más ansiosa que nunca.

En la mansión Agreste Félix corría feliz después de descubrir que tenía un pequeño gatito, y el "hada" lo cuidaba mientras Arella hablaba con Bridgette sin dejar de observar al pequeño niño.

-Gracias por todo señora Agreste.

-No pasa nada, Félix me recuerda tanto a Adrien a esa edad.

-Era un niño muy expresivo antes…- contestó Bridgette sin dejar de ver a Félix.- Pero… cuando su madre falleció mucho cambió para él.- Arella le miró fijamente, Bridgette suspiró viendo cómo Félix abrazaba al pequeño gatito y Arella sonrió.

-Lo amas demasiado.- Bridgette por primera vez mira a Arella con los ojos como de platos.

-¿Q-Qué? Ah, bueno sí, y-yo lo quiero, digo, yo le quiero, bueno yo…- Arella rió a lo bajo y sin previo aviso abrazó a Bridgette.

-Tal vez yo no sea su verdadera madre, pero te puedo asegurar que estaría más que feliz que alguien como tú cuide bien de mi hijo. Eres un completo sol Bridgette.- Bridgette aguantó las ganas de llorar y correspondió al abrazo hasta que siente como Félix le jala de la chaqueta.

-No mamá, Brid es mía, no la abraces.- ambas se rieron por lo bajo y Brid se agacha para estar a la altura de Félix que la abraza.

-¿Solo soy tuya? Pero me puedes compartir con tu mamá.

-¡No! Con nadie, y cuando seas chiquita otra vez solo estarás conmigo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque serás mi esposa de grande y no puedes abrazar a cualquiera.

-¿Y si no vuelvo a ser pequeña?- preguntó divirtiéndose a costa del pequeño que infló las mejillas molesto.

-¡Entonces yo me hago grande! Pero eres mía, ¡Brid es mi novia mamá!

-Claro tesoro.- Arella estaba demasiado enternecida y aguantando la risa de las caras que ponía el niño.- Brid es toda tuya.

Ciertas cosas eran raras de ver en Paris así que ver a una adulta siendo arrastrada por dos chicos adolescentes no era algo diferente a los akumas que enfrentaban y de los que tenían que huir. Marinette y Adrien siguieron caminando aún ante la reticencia de Manon.

-Te has pasado Manon.- le regañaba Marinette.- No puedes entrar y hacer un desastre solo porque sí, eso estuvo mal.

-Pero ya soy adulta, los adultos hacen lo que quieren.

-Claro que no, los adultos tienen muchas responsabilidades y tampoco van mordiendo cuanto dulce se les ponga en camino y se van sin pagar, eso se le llama robar Manon y Adrien se metió en un grave problema.

-Ya me disculpe…- hizo un mohín que no enterneció a Marinette que se mantuvo firme.

-No, Manon, te disculpaste con los de las tiendas, pero no te has disculpado ni conmigo que tuve que quedarme a arreglar el desastre que hiciste con la ropa, ni con Adrien que pagó por todo lo que te comiste. Ser un adulto significa hacer frente a tus errores.- Manon baja la mirada.

-Perdónenme.

-Mucho mejor Manon.- Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Marinette hablarle ahora con cierta ternura en su voz no importando que ya no era la adorable Manon. Pero antes de abrir la boca el sonido de niños llorando y adultos gritando llama la atención de ambos al ver a Dísira.

Félix había insistido tanto en salir con Bridgette que ésta no se negó, aunque tenía sus reservas.

-¿Y a donde vamos Félix?

-A casarnos.- Bridgette aguantó la risa tapándose la boca.

-Anda, ¿me vas a comprar mi vestido de novia?

-Nop, tú te lo puedes hacer. Te gusta hacer ropa, vas a hacer tu vestido y nos vamos a la iglesia después.

-Pero eso tarda mucho Félix.- dijo dejando que el niño la arrastrara, su pequeña e infantil mano no soltaba la de ella.

-¡Pues me voy a presentar con tus tíos!- el pequeño se exasperó e infló sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?

-Todos te abrazan, Plagg, mi gato, mamá y cuando llegó papá te revolvió el cabello como lo hace conmigo y no quiero que nadie más haga eso, ¡solo yo!- se impresionó de ver lo posesivo y celoso que era el pequeño.

-Solo estaré contigo Félix, no te preocupes.- Félix aun así infla sus mejillas y Bridgette no puede evitar reírse ante lo adorable que era Félix, todo iba bien cuando de repente al dar vuelta a la calle Mercury es lanzado al otro lado de la calle cayendo de cabeza y con los pies en el aire.- ¡Mercury!- Bridgette de inmediato cubre a Félix cuando ve un rayo rojo muy cerca de ellos y éste destroza parte del local de la esquina hasta que Melody la distrae con su flauta y Ladybug toma a la akuma por un brazo.- Debemos irnos.

-¿Son súper héroes?

-Sí, pero no debemos quedarnos, es peligroso.- y como si lo hubiese predicho cuando Chat Noir iba a atacar para quitarle la tiara Dísira dispara aquel rayo rojo que hace que todos se cubran, pero éste pasó muy cerca de Bridgette, lo esquivó, pero pasó algo más que la dejó tirada en el suelo.

-¡Brid!- gritó Félix moviendo a Bridgette que se quejaba levemente pero sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-E-Estoy bien, yo…- cerró de nuevo los ojos, un fuerte mareo y un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Bridgette!- Claude apenas llegaba a la acción, se acercó y con cuidado la apoya contra la pared, al ver la preocupación del niño intenta calmarlo.- Tranquilo Félix, ella estará bien.

-Claude…- Juliet agarró del pantalón al castaño cuando se levantó para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, él con cuidado tomó sus manitas, se hincó y sonrió.

-Tranquila pequeño ángel, ya vuelvo a por ti.- le guiñó el ojo.- Sain…

-Mira que eres descarado en coquetear con una niña.

-Tú calla, Sain, Transfórmame.- ambos niños vieron al héroe Vulpine y éste se despidió con un gesto de su mano para ir contra la akuma que no tardó en transformar en pequeños infantes que apenas caminaban o hablaban a Melody y a Mercury.- No me digas que es verdad lo que veo… ¡Ah- esquivó un rayo y mantuvo el escudo cerca de él. Ladybug miró a sus compañeros.

-¡Jade, Kid! Cuiden a Mercury y Melody, nosotros nos encargamos.

-Enterado.- confirmó Jade Shell que tomó con Kid a los pequeños y fueron a un lugar más seguro. Pero quien no estaba tranquilo era Félix, movía a Bridgette que ahora empezó a marearse por lo que hacía.

-Brid, levántate, por favor, Bridgette.

-Félix, calma, yo…- se tomó la cabeza.- Solo dame un segundo.

-¿Te pegaste en la cabeza? ¿Dónde?

-N-No me pegué.

-Mentirosa, te tomas la cabeza.-el pequeño se acercó y puso sus manitas sobre ésta.- Sana, sana, sana…- Bridgette hubiese reído ante lo que hacía el pequeño Félix pero no pudo al sentirse mal. Félix mira por la calle, a lado suyo vio a Juliet pero no le prestó demasiada atención y miró con rabia a la akuma esquivar con agilidad los ataques de los héroes. Miró a Plagg y apretó los puños.

-Plagg, ¿eres un hada no? Entonces concédeme un deseo.- Plagg bufa y niega con la cabeza.

-No cumplo deseos, solo doy mala suerte a la gente.

-Pues entonces ¡quiero mala suerte! Quiero darle mala suerte a esa señora mala por dañar a Brid.- Plagg sonríe y se pone frente a Félix.

-Entonces escúchame bien, tú también niña si quieres ayudar al zorro.- dijo viendo a Juliet que no quitaba la vista de Vulpine.

Chat Noir retrocedió y se ocultó por los techos junto a Ladybug, intentaban recuperar el aliento ya que la akuma era más rápida y fuerte de como la recordaban.

-Salgan a jugar, o ¿es que ya se cansaron?- Chat lanzó un bufido.

-¿Es que no puede ser como los demás niños buenos e irse a tomar la siesta?

-Recuerda que es una adulta Chat. Debemos distraerla de algún modo y quitarle esa tiara.

-¿Pero cómo?

-¡Ah!- Vulpine gritó cuando cubrió con su escudo un rayo, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas.

-¡Vulpine!- gritó Ladybug y Dísira sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Listo para volver a ser un infante?- pero antes de proceder con otro rayo un pequeño proyectil de polen explota en su cara y retrocede flotando y mirando a la calle.- ¿Quién se atreve…?

-/¡Nosotros!/- gritaron los dos niños interrumpiendo a la villana, el traje de Black Cat había cambiado, su cuello siempre alto estaba doblado como si se tratase de una camisa, su cascabel era más grande, su cinturón tenía la hebilla de gato justo al frente y no al costado, y sus botas eran tan cortas como las de Chat Noir, Bee también había cambiado, ahora su traje era un vestido, conservando las líneas y colores de siempre aunque parecía que tuviese mallas negras de lo que antes eran sus botas, y en su cabello había un moño color amarillo.- Dísira gruñe molesta.

-¡Ya verán! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

-¡Lo mismo digo bruja! Adelante.- dijo Black Cat y Bee asintió, los dos pequeños corrieron a lo largo de la calle mientras la akuma disparaba sus rayos, los esquivaron con gran agilidad, saltando sobre los autos y las farolas de las calles hasta tomar impulso y comenzar a correr por las paredes, al tomar altura Bee lanzó más proyectiles de polen que hicieron retroceder a la akuma y Black Cat la atacó con su bastón justo en el pecho. Todos estaban más que impresionados por ambos niños pero Ladybug no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡Lucky Charm!- en sus manos cayó una bolsa de confeti rojo y negro, aquello era confuso.- ¿Confeti?

-¿Es que haremos una fiesta my lady?- Ladybug miró alrededor de la calle, miró la cerbatana de Bee, el techo de tela del exterior de un café y sonrió.

-Tengo una idea.

Ahora Black Cat ya no podía alcanzar a la akuma, ésta había flotado más alto para que no le quitaran la tiara y los niños no le siguieran golpeando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El gatito no puede subir?- Black Cat gruñó mostrando sus colmillitos cuando Ladybug aparece a lado de los niños.

-¿Y a ti no te han dicho que te metas con alguien de tu tamaño?- la akuma frunció el ceño y apuntó.

-Lástima que no se puede, ¿no Ladybug?

-¡Ilusoire Fire!- Vulpine creo decenas de copias de todos ellos para que la akuma no les distinguiera.

-¡Ja! ¿Escondidas? Detesto las escondidas.- se burló la kwami y Ladybug habla de entre las copias.

-No es el juego de las escondidas, es el juego de las atrapadas.- lanzó la bolsa de confeti a la cara de la akuma y antes de que le tocara el escudo de Vulpine rompe la bolsa frente a ella, la akuma tose un poco por haberse tragado algunos confetis pero no puede ver cuando el pequeño gato lanzado por su mayor, o sea, Chat Noir, y pasó por encima de ella. La golpeó con su bastón extendido hacia abajo, allí Chat estaba por debajo del techo y le agarró de ambos soportes.

¡Cataclysm!- al no haber soportes que la estiraran el techo iba a enrollarse pero Chat la toma y Bee aprovecha.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Explota! ¡Boom!- el techo quedó por completo pegajoso y Chat soltó cuando Dísira cayó siendo atrapada por el techo y un gatito que le cayó encima.

-¡Cataclysm!- tomó la tiara que se hizo polvo en sus manos, la akuma desapareció y Félix fue atrapado por Chat Noir antes de que cayera al suelo. Al ver a la mariposa tratar de huir Ladybug niega con la cabeza.

-Que mal perdedor, ya no harás más daño pequeña mariposa.- hizo girar su yoyo y lo lanzó.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! Te tengo.- atrapó a la mariposa sin problema.- Adiós pequeña mariposa.- soltó a la pequeña y blanca mariposa que se perdió en el cielo de Paris y lanzó la bolsa de confeti.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todos los destrozos son reparados, y las personas vuelven a la normalidad, Manon que estaba escondida en una tienda sonríe al ver que ya era de nuevo una niña, también todos los héroes regresan a sus formas originales, aunque a quien no le causó mucha gracias fue a Jade Shell que tenía cargado a Mercury mientras Kid tenía a su amiga entre sus brazos y Melody no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Black Cat y Bee sonrieron al verse de nuevo como adultos y todos chocan sus puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

Esa misma tarde en la mansión Agreste todos festejaban, Bridgette se había alejado de la celebración y burlas de sus compañeros para ir a un balcón a ver el bonito cielo que pronto mostraría sus estrellas.

-Deberías estar con los demás.- al voltear se sorprende de ver a Félix, con aquella pose seria y digna de él, Bridgette movió los hombros.

-Ellos tienen mucho que celebrar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí, solo fue un ligero mareo cuando esquivamos el rayo y… ¿recuerdas todo?

-Una gran parte, lo que me hace preguntarte, ¿desde hace cuánto te conozco? Mi yo infantil te conocía, ¿por qué?- frunció el ceño levemente y Bridgette amplia más su sonrisa.

-Bueno… digamos que cuando era niña y no conocía a nadie de este país, un pequeño niño hizo lo que fuera para hacerme sonreír, no importaba lo asustada o llorona que era, ese niño me decía que sonriera no importando qué, porque aunque pasen cosas malas hay otras buenas.- Félix se movió un tanto incómodo.

-No te recuerdo.

-Fue antes de que tu madre falleciera, supongo que bloqueaste muchas cosas.- Bridgette estira sus brazos como si apenas se hubiese levantado de la cama y suspira con satisfacción.- Ya quería decir esto hace mucho, bueno, los veré después, debo llegar con el maestro o se preocupará y no quiero que mande a Wayzz a vigilarme o algo peor.- cuando iba a pasar a Félix este la observa.

-Bridgette… ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí?- ella se detiene y sonríe dulcemente antes de responder.

-Me enamoré del niño que intentas ocultar, y también del gato.- eso sorprende a Félix.- Y me alegra ver a ese niño cada vez que veo al gato. Nos vemos.- Bridgette se fue dejando solo a Félix, Plagg se asoma y vuela cerca de su portador.

-O sea que le gustabas desde antes del instituto. Y tú que decías que era solo una fan más…

-No la recuerdo…

-Tú no, pero tu yo niño sí, y vaya que las proposiciones de matrimonio y los celos se te daban desde niño.- Félix le fulmina con la mirada y desvía la vista avergonzado de lo que dijo.

-Tú cállate.- Plagg no pudo evitar reírse al ver ese leve sonrojo del rostro de su portador.

Juliet bebió un poco de zumo cuando Claude se sentó a lado de ella, ella bajó la mirada.

-Disculpa.- Claude le mira un poco confundido.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Perdón, de seguro te hice pasar un rato un poco incómodo por lo de… bueno, es por eso que no lo comento mucho, la gente se pone algo incómoda y no sabe qué decir y…

-Juliet, no tiene nada de malo. Y eras una niña adorable y dulce. Aunque… hay algo que me molestó mucho.

-Ah, ¿ah sí?

-Sí, y es que no hablas mucho de tus padres, me gustaría escuchar más de ellos, después de todo son mis suegros.

-¡C-Claude!

-¿Qué?- ella baja los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé. Cuéntame las cosas que hacías con ellos y te hacían feliz o alguna travesura infantil.

-B-Bueno, pero para que lo sepas no cuento cosas no solo por eso sino porque…apenas recuerdo, solo tengo pocos relatos, lo demás me llega cuando veo fotos o imágenes.

-Entonces la próxima vez que vaya a tu casa me gustaría ver algún álbum de fotos tuyo.- ella le mira y sonríe viendo su vaso de zumo.

-Eres increíble…- Claude no dice nada, solo sonríe al verla tan dulce como siempre.

No todo era felicidad en ese momento, Jean Claude miraba a Allegra como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y ella esperaba una respuesta, el chico se muerde el labio y se rasca la cabeza, mala señal.

-Yo…

-Oye, tranquilo, no te lo dije para que correspondieras mis sentimientos.

-Lo siento Allegra, pero es que, te veo como una amiga, una gran amiga, pero…no puedo.- ella asiente aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Lo sé. Pero como dije no espero que los correpondas, y sabía que me probablemente me ibas a rechazar.

-Lo siento…de verdad.

-No te preocupes.- se acerca a él y pone su mano sobre su hombro.- Me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos, eres muy importante para mí Claude.

-Y tú para mí.- ambos sonríen y Allegra le da un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Volvamos con los demás, mimo, o se acabarán los bocadillos.

-Ya te alcanzo.- Allegra se va y al estar solo Mimme se asoma para ver a su portador.

-Claude… Jean Claude.

-Esto es injusto Mimme, la chica que quiero no me corresponde y mi amiga estuvo enamorada de mí, es injusto.

-Calma chico, el corazón no se gobierna, y sé que estarás bien pase lo que pase. Solo necesitas tiempo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Oye, tal vez sea un kwami incompleto pero he vivido la misma cantidad de años que Plagg y Tikki.- Jean se ríe y acaricia la cabeza de su kwami.

-Incompleto o no eres genial Mimme.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- Jean se ríe a lo bajo, su humor había mejorado al menos un poco.

Marinette tenía a una durmiente Manon entre sus brazos, Adrien miró la escena enternecido.

-¿Por qué me miras así chaton?- preguntó Marinette ante la penetrante mirada del rubio.

-Pienso que serás una buena madre.- Marinette se sonroja de inmediato.

-¿A-Ah sí? Y-Yo no lo creo, apenas controlo a Manon.

-Eso no es cierto, sabes controlarla y hoy fuiste dura y firme al regañarla.

-B-Bueno es que…

-Y es obvio que te adora. En serio Marinette, vas a ser una excelente madre.- Marinette se sonroja aún más y queda completamente embelesada del chico con mirada de gato.

-¿C-Crees que seré una buena madre para Louis, Emma y Hugo?

-¿Quiénes?- la voz y el aire se atoran en la garganta de Marinette al darse cuenta de su error.

-N-Nadie, no dije nada.

-Te escuche claramente bichito, no me puedes mentir, no me digas que…

-¡No es nada Adrien!

-Bueno… me gusta el nombre de Emma, es lindo, ¿quieres que ya planeemos la boda?

-¡Adrien!- las risas de Tikki se escuchan desde el bolso.

-Tienes razón, este gato tiene que presentarse formalmente hacia tus padres.- Marinette se cubre el rostro como puede avergonzada, Adrien sonrío al verla tan adorable hasta que Plagg asomó su cabeza.

-Perdón, lo dice el chico que planeó su vida con su lady acerca de dónde iban a vivir y cuántos gatitos iban a tener.

-¡Plagg!- ahora quien estaba avergonzado era Adrien, por suerte Manon no despertó ante el escándalo, la niña por el momento prefería estar así por ahora, disfrutar su infancia y dejarse mimar. El tiempo de crecer para todos algún día llegaría.

…

 **Lo debí haber terminado ayer pero el cansancio me hizo casi dormirme en el teclado, pero recién lo termino ahora. Gracias por los reviews, gracias de corazón por su apoyo y por piedad, nada de tomatazos TwT por último una disculpa porque esta vez no habrá respuestas, no me da tiempo, pero gracias por hacerme reír con algunos XD Y en el próximo capítulo habrá más Feligette. Y sin más que decir aparte de que quejen review purr favor… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	13. Después de la tormenta

**Capítulo siguiente! Gracias a todos y una disculpa por preocuparlos, pero ya estoy mejor y pude terminar esto como Dios manda! Y bueno, ya sin decir nada, agradecimientos y aplausos especiales al creador Thomas Astruc! Y en serio, todos gritemos Félix y Bridgette! QUEREMOS ALGO DE ELLOS! Bien… ya sin más y sin perder tiempo… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 13.

Después de la tormenta.

 _Bridgette se encontraba en su habitación, sus tíos habían ido a dormir exhaustos de una tarde de trabajo y Bridgette había aprovechado para adelantar un poco la tarea y terminar ese bonito vestido negro con cinturón rojo y que dejaba los hombros al descubierto cuando alguien toca a su ventana, ella abre la ventana y sonríe de ver a su visitante nocturno._

 _-¿No es demasiado tarde hasta para ti Chat Noir?_

 _-Purrdona pero yo diría lo mismo, las purrincesa deberían estar en cama a estas horas._

 _-Ya te he dicho que no soy una princesa Chat.- se retiró de la ventana para dejarle entrar y Chat Noir se sentó en su cama cruzándose de piernas._

 _-Por supuesto que lo eres, solo que no lo ves._

 _-Ya… ¿qué quieres de cenar?- dijo mirando al felino conociéndolo bien, cuando quería algo de ella la halagaba de más._

 _-Pues… ¿qué tendrías para este gato callejero?- ella suspiró y fue a la escotilla para bajar._

 _-No tardaré, y no toques nada, vuelve a tocar una foto de Félix y juro que te saco a rastras de la cola.- Bridgette bajó y Chat Noir inspeccionó la habitación desde su última visita hacía un par de noches. El vestido que había estado haciendo ya estaba casi terminado, había telas nuevas y notaba que ya no tenía ciertos artículos básicos como listones o hilos, y agradecía que la abominable pared no tenía ninguna imagen nueva de él en su forma civil, cada vez que la veía le daba escalofríos, pero cada vez que preguntaba por qué le gustaba ella respondía con una sonrisa negándose a responderle y diciendo que era un secreto.-¡Hey!- Bridgette subió con una bandeja con dos platos cubiertos por tapas de plástico y dos vasos con cartones de jugo a un lado.- Te estoy viendo gato travieso._

 _-No hago travesuras, solo veo._

 _-Ajá…- le miró con desconfianza.- Lo mismo dijiste de mi pobre hilo de estambre y terminó por todo mi cuarto._

 _-Soy un gato, las bolas de estambre me atraen.- ella suspiró._

 _-Ya déjalo así, no quiero recordar aquello.- destapó el plato donde humeaba la comida, se veía un buen pedazo de filete en salsa agridulce con papas fritas a un lado y ensalada, ella sirvió el jugo y al darse vuelta Chat Noir ya estaba comiendo, o mejor dicho, tragando la comida, ella solo se rió a lo bajo y se sentó a lado suyo a cenar. Cuando él hubo acabado no pudo evitar robarle algunas papas a Bridgette que refunfuñaba cada vez que lo hacía, al estar satisfecho se acostó en la cama de ésta._

 _-Estoy lleno…_

 _-Me alegra que te gustase, ¿hoy fue un buen día?_

 _-Mmmm…no tanto.- dijo éste más serio y triste, se acomodó mejor en la suave cama, la cual no entendía cómo podía ser más suave que la suya, dándole la espalda y sintió a Bridgette sentarse a lado suyo._

 _-¿Quieres hablarlo?- el tono de voz de Bridgette se volvió más suave y dulce, su mano acarició brevemente los cabellos de éste._

 _-Me pelee con mi padre, por primera vez intenté salir con un amigo y terminó en pelea, como siempre él ganó.- cerró los ojos dejando que Bridgette peinase sus alborotados cabellos._

 _-Lo siento mucho Chat, pero ya tendrás otra oportunidad, eres un gato astuto después de todo._

 _-Mi casa es tan fría…- estaba quedándose dormido poco a poco._

 _-Ahora estás conmigo, descansa Chat, mañana será mejor._

 _-Mmmm…- sintió como ella le cubría con una frazada que incluso había hecho para él, de color verde y con la imagen de un gato negro, suspiró y se acomodó en la almohada._

 _-Descansa Chat Noir…_

Félix despertó agitado en la gran cama, miró el reloj, apenas pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, lanzó un bufido y escuchó no muy lejos los ronquidos de Plagg.

-Camembert… mi tesoro…- por lo oscuro de la habitación no lo pudo ver, pero suponía que debía de estar justo en la mesa de centro donde ponía el queso lejos de él, suspiró y se tocó la cabeza, justo donde, estaba seguro, había sentido la mano de Bridgette que lo consolaba cada vez que necesitaba escapar de la fría prisión que era su hogar.

-No lo entiendo… ¿qué me pasa con Bridgette?- sintió una brisa fría, se acercó a la ventana y la cerró divisando un cielo nublado. Félix volvió a la cama y se acostó viendo un momento el techo de la habitación.- ¿Qué debo sentir exactamente contigo?

Adrien bajó a desayunar como de costumbre, saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y a su padre con el mismo respeto que le había enseñado por años.

-Buenos días madre, buenos días padre.- vio a Allan en la mesa y los kwamis comiendo en una pequeña mesita de centro que habían puesto exclusivamente para ellos.

-Buenos días.- saludó Allegra y no se fijó que Jean iba tras de ella, por accidente le golpea las costillas y éste en vez de quejarse se aguanta el quejido de dolor.

-Buenos días…

-B-Buenos días.- las cosas entre ambos seguían tensas, aunque no tanto como al principio. Se sentaron sin mediar palabra y pronto Félix ingresó al comedor con unas claras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Muy buenos días.

-Vaya, el que siempre madruga llega tarde.- se burló el Plagg de Félix y el otro se rió.

-O sea que el mini Gabriel ¿no durmió bien?

-¿Disculpa?- Gabriel Agreste arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas mirando a ambos kwamis insolentes.

-Perdonen, tuve problemas para dormir, el día de hoy es más frío.- Arella que miró a Félix sintió ese amoroso sentimiento de tratar con su segundo hijo, porque así ya lo consideraba.

-Creo que deberías dormir cariño, te ves exhausto.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.- tomó una taza de café negro, ella sonrió, era como ver a un mini Gabriel en verdad, se preguntó si de haber tenido otro hijo o hija hubiese salido como su marido. Gabriel que desayunaba mirando una carpeta miró por un segundo a Adrien.

-Adrien recuerda que tienes clase de mandarín a las diez en punto.

-Entendido padre.

-Y no quiero que te saltes la clase o que te distraigan.- dijo esta vez mirando a los kwamis que bien sabía que el gato tenía que ver.

-Claro…- Mimme y Harmoony miraban a sus portadores algo tiesos uno a lado del otro.- Mimme negó con la cabeza y murmuró.

-¿Intentar seguir su amistad?

-Que buen chiste.- dijo Harmoony que se metió a la boca un bombón. Ninguno podía hablarse con naturalidad y ambos kwamis suspiraron negando con la cabeza. Todo el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad hasta que el Plagg de Félix abrió la boca.

-Parece que todos tienen planes hoy, hasta Bridgette que tiene una cita.- Félix casi escupió el contenido de su café, aunque eso no evitó que disimuladamente lo devolviese a su taza incapaz de tragar, en cambio Jean escupió su zumo y Allan le golpeó la espalda para que no se ahogara. Adrien permaneció con el tenedor a mitad de camino en su boca y lo dejó de nuevo en el plato.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Bridgette me visita y hablamos, y me contó que hoy tendría una cita con un chico que conoció en una de sus salidas.

-¿Ah, sí?- Félix se veía mortalmente serio y limpió su boca con la servilleta.

-Sí.- Plagg infló su pechito.- Dijo que es un chico divertido, atento, y por supuesto increíblemente más guapo que cualquiera que hubiese conocido, y me lo dijo con esas palabras.- Adrien miró confundido al kwami, estaba seguro que Bridgette amaba a Félix, aquello debía tener explicación pero escuchó la taza de Félix ser dejada en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria y se levantó.

-No me siento bien, con su permiso.- se retiró a su cuarto y el kwami imitó a su portador.

-Yo igual me siento cansado, voy a dormir, nos vemos.- se despidió Plagg que voló fuera del cuarto, Adrien permaneció con la dudad mientras los amigos de Bridgette parecían igual de sorprendidos que él. Arella sonrió ampliamente y tomó su taza para mirar a su esposo.

-Los Agreste son tan celosos…- Gabriel le miró confundido.

En la panadería Dupain-Cheng, Marinette y Bridgette veían la nueva revista de modas donde aparecían Adrien y Félix, ambas chicas reían y sonreían al ver lo bien que los chicos se veían.

-Adrien se ve tan guapo, como siempre…

-Félix se ve tan perfecto, como siempre…- ambas chicas se vieron y no pudieron evitar reír.- Debo admitir que Adrien se ve muy bien, pero yo prefiero a Félix.

-Lo mismo digo, yo prefiero a Adrien, ¿y cómo vas con tu plan?

Bueno…no he tenido muchos avances, al menos me habla más. ¡Pero no me rendiré, pronto me haré su amiga y después su novia! ¡Después nos casaremos tendremos tres hermosos niños y viviremos en una linda casa donde viviremos felices!- Tikki se rió a lo bajo, definitivamente era idéntica a Marinette.

-No te rindas Bridgette, estoy segura que podrás ser muy feliz.

-Y nosotras te apoyaremos.- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa y Bridgette casi le dan ganas de llorar.

-Gracias Marinette, yo…- el tono del celular de Bridgette la interrumpe.- Disculpa debo contestar.

-No hay problema.- Bridgette baja a contestar y en ese momento suena su celular.- ¿Adrien?- contesta sin demora a su novio.- Hola Adrien.

-Hola Princesa. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, ahora estoy con Bridgette.

-Oh, ya veo, pues justo te llamaba porque… ¿qué sabes de la cita de Bridgette?

-¿Bridgette tiene una cita? ¿Con Félix?

-No, pero Plagg dijo que Bridgette tenía hoy una cita, con otro chico.

-Ella no me ha dicho nada, espera, ¿estás seguro que es una cita? Tal vez sea una salida, ¿y con quién saldría?

-Al parecer con alguien que conoció. No nos dijo mucho, creo que a Félix no le cayó bien la idea.- del otro lado de la línea el profesor de mandarín ya le estaba esperando y Adrien sonrió nervioso pidiendo un poco más de tiempo.- Como sea, si sabes algo…

-No te preocupes, aunque dudo mucho que sea una cita, te llamaré después y pon atención a tu clase.

-Espera cómo…- Marinette colgó y Adrien recordó algo con una sonrisa.- El horario.- el maestro carraspeó un poco y Adrien tomó sus libros.- Y-Ya voy…- mientras Marinette rió y miró a Tikki.

-Una cita, ¿te lo puedes creer?

-¿Y si es cierto?

-Nah, ¿cómo puede ser una cita? Bridgette está colada por Félix. No lo creo posible.- Bridgette asomó su cabeza en ese momento.

-Marinette debo irme, te llamaré después.

-Oh, ¿pasa algo?

-No, es solo que tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos.- cierra la trampilla y deja a Marinette clavada en su sitio, Tikki estaba igual, con la boca abierta y flotando cerca de su portadora.- ¡¿UNA CITAAAAA?!- el grito de Marinette casi hace que el señor Dupain tire una bandeja de galletas, el matrimonio se mira entre sí confundidos por las reacciones de su hija.

Allegra había decidido salir un momento, no podía pensar en la mansión, así que había decidido salir no importando lo nublado que se veía ese día. Se sentó en una banca de los Campos Elíseos, Harmoony se asomó del pequeño bolso que tenía sujeto a su cadera y suspira.

-Allegra, debes animarte, no puedes seguir así.

-Lo sé Moony, pero… no puedo solo desaparecer lo que siento así como así.

-¿Entonces por qué vas diciendo eso de seguir siendo amigos?

-¡Me entro pánico! Tampoco quiero alejarme de él.

-Ay Allegra.

-Justo ahora me gustaría tocar algo, pero no tengo mi flauta conmigo.

-Deberías pedir una, los Agreste nos han ayudado mucho.

-Pero no voy a abusar, me basta con el piano y el violín que tienen en su salón de música, una flauta sería demasiado.

-Pero te hace falta.- Allegra suspira.

-No importa Moony, no importa.

-¿Qué no importa?- la voz del chico hace que voltee y se sorprende de ver a Claude, el zorro.

-Vaya, ¿qué casualidad?- Allegra intenta sonreír pero le es difícil y el castaño lo nota, pero igual le sonríe y deja su patineta a un lado cuando se sentó.

-¿Problemas?

-¿Yo? No, qué va. Estoy muy bien.

-Ajá… oye, ¿quieres patinar?

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres patinar, no es tan difícil.

-No creo, yo nunca me he subido a una patineta.

-Inténtalo, puede que te agrade.

-B-Bien…no me hará mal, creo…- aunque ella dudara éste sonríe y deja la patineta en el suelo, la ayudó a subir a esta, Allegra parecía aterrada, pero Claude la sostuvo aun cuando ella parecía caer de a ratos, cuando se cayó de sentón le animó a seguir y cuando empujó levemente la patineta no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando se aferró a ella como si fuese una tabla salvavidas, al final Allegra podía mantener el equilibrio y moverse… lentamente sobre la patineta.- ¡Lo logré! No puedo creer que lo logré.

-Bien, al menos ya no te caes.

-¡Hey!- Allegra le miró amenazante pero Claude se rió terminando por contagiarle su risa, ambos se sentaron en la banca del parque y éste la observó.

-Y bien…

-Gracias, creo que me hacía falta relajarme.

-La risa es la mejor medicina de todas ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí…- ella aspira profundamente y mira el cielo un momento antes de bajar la mirada.- Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Qué haces cuando una persona que te gusta no siente lo mismo que tú? ¿Pueden tú y esa persona volver a ser amigos? ¿Digo… a tener lo que tenían antes de la confesión?

-Oh… vaya, es algo difícil.- Sain se asoma un poco.

-Chico, por favor, tu vida amorosa antes era un desastre.

-¡Sain!

-¿Qué?- Sain mira a Allegra.- Este chico era un acosador y un despistado, aunque eso último aún persiste.

-¡Sain!- Allegra no puede evitar reírse de él para pena de éste que ocultó a su kwami.- Una palabra de más y olvídate de tu botana.- suspira y más tranquilo mira a Allegra.- Bien, creo que puedo ayudarte con esto, y la respuesta es simple, no, no puedes.- ella baja la mirada triste.- Pero… puedes comenzar a reconstruir, no, volver a crear esa relación, si quieres de verdad ser su amiga, y solo de verdad, tendrás que construir algo nuevo y más fuerte para los dos. Y algún día podrás verle y no sentirte herida o decepcionada de esa persona. Sé lo que se siente iniciar de cero, yo lo hice con Juliet y ahora ambos somos más unidos que nunca, pero no puedo decirte cómo terminarán las cosas entre tú y esa persona, esa es su decisión.- ella le miró fijamente, la sonrisa que el chico le daba era sincera y bien podía decir, diferente a la de su otro yo, Allegra sonrió al fin sintiéndose mejor.

-Gracias, me has ayudado mucho hoy.

-De nada, este zorro sabe más trucos de lo que parece.

-Vaya, ¿vas en serio?

-Claro, quizás no lo parezco pero soy sé una o dos cosas útiles.- Sain no tardó en reírse.

-¡Oh cielos! Ese fue un buen chiste.

-Sain…- Allegra volvió a reír, Harmoony sonrió al ver que el buen humor de su portadora había regresado, entonces Allegra nota algo, Marinette y Alya estaban no muy lejos mirando hacia un punto en específico y más lejos estaba Bridgette que parecía esperar a alguien.

-¿Qué hacen allí?

-¿Qué hacen esas dos?- ambos chicos se acercan cuando ven las expresiones de las chicas y al voltear a ver a Bridgette, Allegra siente su quijada caer al bien, suelo al ver que alguien se acercaba a su amiga.

-¡Oh por…!- Claude le tapa la boca y se esconden tras unos arbustos, pero Alegra sacó su teléfono para tomar una foto al chico que se había reunido con Bridgette.

En la oscura habitación los akumas vuelan alrededor cuando una de las sombras se mueve más inquieta que las otras, se acerca a Hawk Moth para que le deje salir pero él no se inmuta, cuando otra sombra llega y la patea ésta enfurecida la ataca y la desvanece de un golpe, y al fin Hawk Moth le mira interesado.

-Muy bien, podrás salir y hacer de tu capricho realidad, crea caos y miedo a donde vayas pero no te olvides… quiero el anillo de Black Cat a cualquier precio.- el akuma se posó en su mano y ésta se enrojeció a su tacto.- No me falles como las otras.- el akuma voló lejos y laa sombra le siguió de cerca.

Félix había estado la última hora en su cuarto, no podía dormir, algo le molestaba y eso era Bridgette, por lo que había decidido hacer algo constructivo, había tomado una hoja de papel y dividido en una línea en el centro con el nombre de Ladybug y Bridgette en cada lado, pero hasta ahora no había podido escribir nada, y eso le exasperó a tal punto que gritó y se revolvió su perfecto peinado hasta estar tan despeinado como cuando era Black Cat.

-Viejo, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Allan que entró a su habitación.- Ese grito se escuchó hasta la cocina.

-No me pasa nada…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un cuadro comparativo, nada importan…- pero antes de guardarlo Jizz había tomado la hoja de papel en una velocidad abrumadora y se lo dio a su portador.

-¿De Brid y Ladybug?

-Allan…- le miró amenazante.

-No, viejo, tranquilo. No diré nada, pero ¿por qué haces esto?

-¿No me han dicho que trate mejor a Bridgette? Solo intento identificar aspectos de ella que valen la pena para que mi comportamiento mejore con ella.

-Ya, sin tanto sermón filosófico solo quieres saber lo que hace una a la otra.- Félix tuerce un poco la boca y desde la puerta se escucha la voz de Adrien.

-¿Y por qué no inicias?- tomó la hoja y se sentó a lado de Félix con pluma en mano.

-¿No estabas en clase de chino?

-Terminé hace poco, y bien, ¿con quién iniciamos?- Allan mira a Félix que lo piensa.

-Ladybug.

-Bien.- Adrien estaba listo para escribir.- ¿Qué cualidades tiene tu Ladybug?

-Ella es… fuerte, valiente, decidida, audaz, inteligente, creativa, es… era perfecta.

-No existe la perfección.- interrumpió Adrien sin mirarle.- Pero continua.

-La lista es larga…- Allan prefiere intervenirles.

-Adrien, no quieres escuchar todas las cosas buenas que tiene que decir, te lo digo por experiencia, mejor ahora pasemos a Bridgette.- Félix frunce el ceño para pensar.

-Bridgette es… irritante, con una vena maniaca y acosadora, molesta, torpe a la décima potencia, es…

-Espera, espera.- Adrien le mira con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Estamos diciendo las cosas buenas de Bridgette? Vamos, ella tiene muchas cualidades, tantas como las que has dicho con Ladybug.

-Es difícil.

-Haz el intento.- Félix suspiró y cerró los ojos pensando en qué decir, cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo Adrien iba a dejar la pluma a un lado.

-Es amable…- Allan y Adrien se miraron asombrados y lo escribió, ninguno de los dos le interrumpió.- Es dulce cuando se lo propone, ayuda a cualquiera que lo necesite, defiende a sus amigos, sabe escuchar y comprender, cocina muy bien, es muy talentosa en crear cosas y sé que algún día será una excelente diseñadora.- seguía con los ojos cerrados.- No… no tiene una risa irritante como las demás chicas que conozco, tiene una sonrisa sincera para todos y ese mechón de cabello que siempre me irrita creo que es…adorable, ella es adorable.

-¡OH POR TODOS LOS MIRACULOUS!- gritó el Plagg de Adrien que provocó que Félix abriera los ojos.- ¿Estamos escuchando una declaración?

-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada o algo parecido a una declaración.- contestó irritado y Adrien le pasó la hoja.

-¿Tú crees?- Félix al leer lo que dijo de Bridgette abre grandemente los ojos y retrocede tirando la hoja en el escritorio.

-No, no, no es posible que yo dijese eso…

-Viejo, lo hiciste.- Allan se acercó orgulloso.- ¡Sabía que al fin te darías cuenta!

-Allan estás delirando.- Adrien se acerca a ambos.

-Si piensas en verdad esas cosas de Bridgette, ¿no deberías empezar de nuevo con ella? Bridgette busca eso y ser tu amiga, dale la oportunidad.

-Pero es Bridgette.- dijo anteponiendo una mano a la cara de Allan que quería darle un abrazo.

-Exacto, es Bridgette, la chica adorable, talentosa, amable y dulce que acabas de describir y todos conocemos.- Félix mira entre la hoja que dejó en la mesa y los chicos y se toma la cabeza gruñendo.

-Esto es imposible… - Allan no puede evitar reírse de la cara de su amigo.

-Las pruebas lo confirman hermano, estás enamorado de Brid.

-¡Claro que no!- en ese momento el celular de Allan suena por un mensaje recibido y Adrien ahora habla con Félix.

-Por favor Félix, dices que estabas enamorado de Ladybug, pues bien, admite que también estás enamorado de Bridgette, digas lo que digas que te acosaba y todo eso, ella es una chica especial y dulce.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando.- Félix parecía darse cuenta de algo, pero aún lo consideraba inconcebible, Adrien pone su mano en su hombro al verle recargarse en el escritorio.

-Dale una oportunidad, es todo lo que ella pide.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- el grito de Allan hace que ambos chicos volteen a verle.- Es cierto… Brid está en una cita…

-¡¿Qué?!- Adrien no puede creerlo pero Félix se acerca y le quita el celular de las manos para ver la imagen de una sonriente Bridgette con un chico, no podía ver cómo era el sujeto debido a que estaba de lado, pero apretó con fuerza el celular de Allan y ambos chicos ven el profundo ceño fruncido de éste. Lo miran marcar el celular de Allegra desde el celular de su amigo.

-¿Dónde está?- siseó la pregunta lentamente y con una rabia contenida que hizo retroceder a ambos chicos con sus kwamis.

El día comenzó a volverse poco a poco más ventoso, aunque de vez en cuando el aire les dejaba en paz, desde las jardineras el grupo veía a Bridgette y a su acompañante bebiendo un café y comiendo un bocadillo, ambos reían y las chicas estaban que no le quitaban la vista de encima al chico.

-¿Dónde se consiguió ese bombón?- preguntó Alya sin pena alguna.

-¡Alya!

-Lo siento Marinette, me gusta Nino, lo adoro, pero eso no quiere decir que no piense que ese chico es apuesto.- Allegra le tomó una fotografía.

-Vaya… me alegro que al fin Brid haya dejado a Félix, éste es mejor partido.

-No puedo creerlo.- Marinette negó con la cabeza y miró al chico, de cabello negro y tan largo hasta sobrepasar los hombros, completamente liso, y un flequillo que tapaba parte de uno de sus ojos verdes, su tono de piel era similar al de Adrien, vestido a la moda con una camisa verde que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación al tener un botón sin abrochar, una chaqueta de gorra negra, jeans y botines negros, oh y como toque final una sonrisa perfecta que tenía cierto toque travieso, las chicas suspiraron y Claude rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, no es para tanto, y tienen novio.

-/Ajá/- respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, ven al chico comer y al levantarse ayuda a Bridgette a retirarse de la mesa.

-¡Qué caballeroso!- exclamó Alya y Marinette rodó los ojos, pero al ver que fue Bridgette quien pagó ella mira a la pareja curiosa.

-No creo que tanto… aunque me parece un poco familiar.

Jean Claude había decidido pasar por los teatros cercanos, anunciaban las próximas obras a presentar y se hacía una lista mental de qué obras le gustaría asistir, si es que un akuma no arruinaba su noche. Suspiró al ver el próximo concierto de música clásica y la fotografía de la flautista le hizo bajar la cabeza.

-Esto no puede empeorar más.

-Hola…- Juliet estaba detrás de él y tenía una bolsa de compras grande entre sus manos.

-Me equivoqué…- se golpeó la frente con su mano y Juliet le mira confundida.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡De maravilla! No puedo estar mejor.- ella baja los hombros y después de dirigirle una mirada cargada de decepción y tristeza comenzó a caminar.

-Perdón que no te caiga bien, que te mejores.- al verla caminar éste bufa y pronto le da alcance.

-Lo siento, lo siento, estoy pasando por una situación difícil. No… No debí desquitarme contigo.

-Está bien, ya había olvidado cómo se sentía.- Jean se siente incómodo.

-¿T-Te molestaban?

-Antes de mudarme aquí, así que no te preocupes.

-¿Y lo dices tan calmada?

-No sirve de nada enojarse ahora, ¿y tú? ¿Estás enojado?

-Yo…

-¿Triste? Oh, ya veo, triste y enojado.

-¡No estoy enojado!

-Mmm…- siguió caminando y Jean fácilmente podía ir a su ritmo, la chica era más baja de lo que creía.

-S-Solo estoy confundido, no sé qué hacer.- Juliet se detuvo y se sentó en una jardinera y dejó sus compras a lado, Jean se sentó a lado de las compras de ésta y Juliet metió la mano a una bolsa.- Mi vida ahora no puede estar más complicada, primero la chica que me gustaba me pidió que fuésemos amigos, ya lo sabía, ya sabía que no podríamos ser más que amigos pero ¡duele! Y mi otra amiga me dice que está enamorada de mí pero yo no siento lo mismo y no sé qué hacer.- toma aire y después apoyó sus codos en su rodilla mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.- Estoy tan confundido…- el sonido de una envoltura hace que retire sus manos de la cara y vea frente suyo un bombón de coco relleno, él lo tomó de la mano de Juliet que estaba comiendo uno.

-Pruébalo, está bueno.- él abrió el bombón y le dio una mordida, tenía mermelada de fresa en el centro, por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas personales.

-Sabes… duele cuando un amor no es correspondido, o incluso ver que una amistad es mucho más para la otra parte, pero si esas personas son importantes para ti, sugeriría comenzar de cero.

-¿Comenzar de cero?- Juliet le pasa una lata de zumo, originalmente suya pero se la cedía.

-Sí, es doloroso que una persona no te ame de la misma forma, a un amigo le pasó así, pero si ella es feliz, es lo importante, refuerza tu amistad y ve por su bienestar, porque quieres verla feliz, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto!- le había ofendido la pregunta pero al ver la expresión de la chica se calmó, una dulce sonrisa que lo desarmó.

-Y de tu otra amiga, pues habla con ella, y empiecen desde el principio, conózcanse de nuevo, vuelvan a ser amigos, pero debe ser mutuo el inicio. Si no sería inútil.- Jean no apartó la vista de Juliet, ella tomó su mano que sostenía el zumo y amplía su sonrisa.

-Ánimo. Estarás bien.- por primera vez tuvo que darle mérito a Allan y queriendo darse de golpes, la chica no solo era amable olvidando lo grosero que él había sido con ella, sino también bonita, y con un curioso color de ojos que quiso verlo más de cerca quitándose esas gafas que tanto odiaba por un momento y haciéndola retroceder.

-Ammm, ¿t-t-engo a-algo en la cara?- preguntó nerviosa y anteponiendo sus compras al verlo tan cerca, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se endereza.

-¡Lo siento! Te hice sentir incómoda.

-No importa. Bien, debo irme, nos veremos después Jean Claude.- pero antes de tomar sus bolssa el chico las toma primero.

-Te acompaño, además las bolsas son pesadas, una chica no debe cargar tanto.

-¡Gracias! Eres muy amable.

-Qué milagro…- se asomó Breezy y Mimme también se asoma.

-¡Oye! Mi portador tal vez no lo parezca pero es un caballero cuando…

-¡Oye!- Juliet no puede evitar reírse y Jean pensó que tuvo suerte de haberla encontrado.

El reporte del clima se haría afuera por el clima cambiante, al parecer esa noche habría una tormenta y un leve descenso en la temperatura, pero para mala fortuna la chica del clima Mireille Caquet estaba indispuesta y la señora Chamack había recurrido a llamar al reemplazo de la chica, Aurore que estaba con su típico paraguas, desde el estudio la señora Chamack se comunicó con ella.

-Ya sabes Aurore, muchas gracias por ayudarnos en esto.

-No es problema, quiero dar lo mejor de mí y más en esta ocasión.

-Sí, lo sé, mira sé que te interesa un trabajo en la televisora, Mireille está indispuesta esta vez por enfermedad pero cuando termines de cubrirla, ¿te interesaría un trabajo en la sección de espectáculos?

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

-Claro, necesitamos a una chica con chispa que dé las noticias junto con Alec y tú puedes ser perfecta.

-¡No les decepcionaré! Daré mi mejor reportaje.

-¡Cinco minutos!- anunció el de cámara.

-¡Ya voy!- pronto Aurore se puso en posición, aunque el cabello le moviese el flequillo no le importó eso le daba más "dramatismo" al reportaje y esta vez mantuvo su paraguas cerrado a riesgo de que volase por el aire.

-Entramos en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-Hola a todos, aquí les habla Aurore con el reporte del clima.- dijo sin prever en la mariposa que se acercaba a ella.- Hoy tengan cuidado ciudadanos de Paris porque el tiempo va a cambiar drásticamente a partir de hoy. El día de hoy prevemos que los vientos arreciarán en la tarde y una fuerte lluvia en la noche caaerá y durará todo el día de mañana, también para los siguientes días les sugerimos sacar sus suéteres ya que un frente frío viene desde el norte para instalarse por un tiempo aquí con temperaturas inferiores a trece grados por la mañana pero las tardes mejorarán con…- los del equipo miran asustados a Aurore y el miasma oscuro rodear su sombrilla, ella retrocede tirando su paraguas pero éste no cae al suelo, la mano de la akuma no lo deja.

-¡Hola a todos! Climatika está de vuelta la única chica del clima. Y les advierto que desde ahora el clima empeorará demasiado.- su risa hace que todos terminen por correr dejando el equipo y Climatika vuela lejos del lugar para buscar causar el caos en la ciudad y encontrar a Black Cat.

Las chicas ahora miraban a la pareja sentados en las escaleras del Trocadero, hablaban bajito por lo que no escuchaban lo que decían. Alya es la primera en quejarse.

-Lo siento pero no escucho nada.

-Qué mala suerte.- se quejó Allegra deseando saber de qué hablaban y Claude suspiró.

-¿No deberíamos dejarles solos?

-/No/- respondieron Alya y Allegra y éste volvió a suspirar, mientras Marinette miraba al chico con cuidado.

-Se parece un poco a alguien que conozco… pero no sé a quién.

-¿A quién Princess?- preguntó Adrien que apareció a lado de ella y gritó pero fue callada por las chicas que le chitaron a que guardara silencio, todo estaban escondidos tras la estructura del lugar.- ¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Te asusto este gato?- Marinette ríe a lo bajo antes de rodar los ojos.

-A veces sabes aparecer en el momento menos esperado.

-Es un don que tengo, ¿y bien? ¿Quién es el chico?

-No tenemos idea, pero no creo que sea bueno.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues, desde que los seguimos…- recordó ciertos eventos.- Pues en primera ella paga todo lo que él come, y en segunda la arrastra a veces a ver los locales sin delicadeza alguna.

-¿Y ella lo permite?- la voz de Félix hace que mire tras de Adrien y chilla de miedo al verle tan enojado.

-A-Ah…b-bueno, ella no se ve… enojada, o molesta por eso…y-yo no sé sí…- no puede evitar chillar al ver la expresión de Félix, ¡era peor que un akuma! Mientras Bridgette y su cita hablaban y reían.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿en serio?

-Ya sabes, las cosas en el antiguo Egipto eran una cosa algo loca, aunque me gustaba que los gatos éramos considerados una deidad para ellos.

-Debiste haber sido muy mimado.

-Algo, pero mi portador no se dejó influenciar por mí, dijo que yo le hice perder el respeto a los gatos.- Bridgette no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara que puso el moreno.

-Pobre de ti Plagg.- éste sonríe ampliamente.

-Pero debiste haber visto a Tikki, nunca conocí a una portadora tan cabezota como la suya.- una nueva risa se formó hasta que Plagg toma su brazo y levanta un poco su manga haciendo notar un moretón.- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

-Ammm.- retiró su mano.- Cuando le ayudaba al maestro a mover unas cosas se me cayó encima una caja, no es la gran cosa, es un pequeño moretón.

-Deberías cuidarte, Tikki se pondría triste si no lo haces.

-M-Me cuido lo suficiente, gracias.

-No lo dudo, pero si te mudaras conmigo este gato cuidaría de ti.- Bridgette negó con la cabeza cuando una voz familiar le hace saltar de la sorpresa.

-Ella se sabe cuidar sola.- al voltear lentamente pudo ver a Félix, pero no se veía contento.

-F-F-Félix, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Como tú dando una vuelta.

-Ah… bueno, entonces no te molestamos.- Plagg sonríe ampliamente y abraza a Bridgette por detrás.

-¿Nos vamos? Pero si estamos muy a gusto princesa.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Bridgette salió más chillona de lo esperado y al ver a Félix molesto, no sabiendo la razón, creyó prudente decirle quién era el chico.

-Félix, no te enojes, solo está jugando, mira él es…

-Soy su novio, un placer. Vamos princesa, no debemos ocultar lo nuestro frente a tus amigos o tus simples co-no-ci-dos.- siseo lentamente la última frase con cierto placer al ver la cara de su portador y acerco sus labios cerca de los labios de Bridgette.- ¿Verdad princesa?- el siguiente movimiento fue demasiado rápido, pero Félix tenía del cuello de la camisa a Plagg separándolo de Bridgette bruscamente.

-¡Félix!

-Más te vale alejar tus sucias manos de ella o…- entre tanto los demás miraban la escena, bueno, Alya lo grababa todo y Marinette estaba asustada de lo que podría pasar.

-¿Lo va a matar no es verdad?

-Creo que sí.- contestó Adrien.

-¡Hay que detenerlos!

-¡Félix!- Adrien gritó saliendo de su escondite con Marinette pero una risa hace que se detengan y Adrien cubrió a Marinette tras una columna.

-Al fin te encuentro gato.- Climatika volaba sobre de ellos y ambos chicos se pusieron frente a Bridgette.- Entrégame tu anillo, no tengo tiempo que perder, alguien tiene que dar las noticias del clima en poco tiempo.

-No me digas, y lo siento, el anillo se queda conmigo.- la poca gente que había salió corriendo del lugar y Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí listos.

-¡Tikki Transfórmame!

-¡Plagg, Transfórmame!- la akuma solo sonríe.

-Bien ¡como quieras! ¡Viento helado!- un frío viento los rodeo a los tres siendo pronto encerrados en cúpula de hielo sólido.- Si no me lo das por la buena tendré que esperar hasta que te congeles. Y ahora, debo darme prisa para inormar el reporte del clima.- iba a dar la vuelta cuando el bastón de Chat Noir dividido en dos la toma por sorpresa, ella baja su vuelto para esquivarlo y Ladybug con su yoyo toma el mango de la sombrilla.

-No tan rápido Climatika, si la primera vez te derrotamos ésta no será diferente.

-¡En eso te equivocas! Porque el clima y los elementos están de mi parte.- abrió la sombrilla y un fuerte viento empujó a ambos héroes hasta hacerlos volar contra la estructura pero ambos son cubiertos por Vulpine con su escudo y Mercury habiendo atrapado a Chat Noir en el aire por la cola.

-Te tengo gato.

-¡Hey cuidado con la cola!- Climatika al ver que su objetivo no es posible frunce el ceño.

-¡Hielo negro! ¡Relámpagos!- el cielo se vuelve más oscuro y pronto una serie de relámpagos caen sobre de ellos que los esquivan como pueden, al refugiarse debajo de la estructura del Trocadero la akuma sonríe.- ¡Trueno!- todos los relámpagos se unen en uno al caer, al ver eso Ladybug grita.

-¡Cuidado!- Ladybug toma a Alya que estaba escondida, todos salen de allí y la estructura queda hecha añicos. Después de todo al no haber rastro de los héroes Climatika ríe.

-Muy bien, hora de dar el reporte del clima y después vendré por ti y tu anillo.- se ríe una última vez antes de irse con los nuevos vientos que han caído sobre Paris. Bridgette se acerca a la cúpula intentando ver hacia afuera.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Chicos!- todos salen de ilesos de los lugares a donde saltaron a último segundo.

-Estamos bien.- confirmó Ladybug y el frío la encoge en su lugar.- ¿Por qué está tan frío?- Chat se acerca y toca la cúpula.

-Por esto, ¿cómo la llevan adentro?

-Estamos bien, pero vayan a por ese akuma.- les instó Bridgette.

-¿Están seguros?- preguntó con duda Melody y Félix se acerca también.

-Ustedes váyanse, nosotros estaremos bien.- Ladybug mira a Bridgette y ésta asiente.

-Alya busca un lugar seguro. Chicos, vamos, tenemos a una akuma que atrapar.- todos se marchan y Alya suspira.

-¡Olvídenlo! Este será un buen reportaje y ustedes calma, que pronto arreglarán todo.- cuando Alya se va Bridgette nota su aliento dentro de la cúpula.

-¿Soy yo o se está volviendo más frío?

-Creo que no eres la única.- mira al moreno y gruñe a lo bajo.- Si no estuviera aquí ya hubiese destrozado esto.

-No creo que haya problema, ¿no es así Plagg?

-¿Plagg?- Félix voltea a ver al chico y una luz verde lo rodea para quedar como el pequeño kwami pero algo pasa y Bridgette lo atrapa en el aire antes de que caiga al suelo.

-¡Plagg! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Bridgette preocupada.

-Lo siento pero… cuando regreso a la normalidad reciento mucho la falta de energía.

-Oh Plagg…- Bridgette lo estaba mimando y Félix le miró molesto y lo tomó sin mucha delicadeza de la cola.

-Cuando regresemos vamos a hablar tú y yo gato. Por ahora…- saca del bolsillo de su chaleco un pedazo de queso.- Come rápido.- las fuerzas de Plagg parecen recuperarse y se abalanza sobre el pedazo de queso, Bridgete tiembla al sentir el rápido descenso de temperatura allí y Félix aunque no lo demostrara también sentía frío.

Todos buscaban a Climatika pero al parecer no estaba en la televisora, el viento de Paris parecía más fuerte y frío a cada minuto que pasaba y en las noticias apareció Aurore, como toda una profesional dando el reporte.

-Los vientos se han vuelto más fuertes, y no explicamos este fenómeno meteorológico, pero esperemos que pronto pase y…- la transmisión se interrumpió y es sustituida por otra.

-¡Hola ciudadanos de Paris! ¡Aquí Climatika reportando desde el centro de Paris! Este día se pone peor, ¿Buscan calor? ¿Resguardarse del frío? Pues olvídenlo, desde ahora yo me encargo del clima y mi voluntad es que todo Paris se congele.- todos miraron por el televisor de una tienda de electrónicos.

-Ya fuimos a la televisora, ¿dónde puede estar?- pregunta Mercury que ya empezaba a resentir el frío y Ladybug lo piensa.

-Claro, cerca de la Torre Eiffel tienen un lugar especial que está conectado con la televisora, allí hacen sus transmisiones en vivo cuando hay algún evento.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso bichito?

-Cuidar a Manon tiene sus ventajas gatito.- le guiñó el ojo y Chat sonrió sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas pero Melody se pone entre ambos.

-Y justo que estuvimos cerca de allí, vamos chicos, que no quiero quedarme echa paleta.- Mercury se ríe.

-Yo creo que esos dos saben estar entrar en calor.- Ladybug y Chat Noir no pueden evitar sonrojarse y Chat Noir se aclara la garganta.

-U-Usted primero my lady.

-G-Gracias chaton.- todos se van directo hacia la Torre Eiffel.

Dentro de la cúpula Plagg parecía estar lleno de escarcha pero eso no le detenía en comer su queso, mientras Félix ya estaba intentando tomar calor abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿Ya casi?

-Si me sigues apurando no podré comer mi queso en paz.

-Oh, perdone usted su majestad, pero ¡me estoy congelando!

-Tú no eres el único.- al voltear Bridgette estaba en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma intentando recobrar algo de calor, Félix se acerca a ella, le pareció pequeña, frágil y por la forma en que temblaba supo que ella tenía más frío por culpa de la ropa ligera que tenía, así que sin pensarlo más y para sorpresa de Bridgette la levantó y la abrazó contra sí, Bridgette no supo que decir, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente.

-¿F-Félix…?

-Cállate y guarda algo de calor.

-Oh… es que, creo que esto se parece a una de mis tantas fantasías.

-Me vas a obligar a que te suelte.- gruñó Félix y suspira cansado, pero nota un leve aroma a vainilla y fresas, y recordó como su cama olía mucho a eso.- Es normal…

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?

-Que esto es tan anormal. Y no digas nada más Bri…- el sonido de un click hace que voltee y ve a Plagg con su celular.

-Y va para favoritos.

-¡Plagg!

-Tranquilo, solo mandé la foto a mi correo, luego se lo paso a Brid.

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada Bridgette y Félix se separa de ella.

-Y yo te veo lleno de queso, así que ¡Plagg Transfórmame!- pronto Black Cat hizo su aparición.- Atrás, ¡Cataclysm!- tocó la cúpula que quedó reducida a nada en poco tiempo, pero el frío viento los golpea con fuerza y el felino tomó a Bridgette en brazos.- Sujétate bien.- la dejó cerca de una tienda y apenas abrió la puerta casi estuvo seguro de haber visto algo de hielo en la manija, la metió a la tienda y cerró.- Quédate ahí, ya regreso.- la primera alarma sonó.- Y tendrá que ser en tiempo record.

Al llegar a la Torre, Chat enfocó encima de la torre a la akuma que estaba justo en la cima.

-¡Ventisca!- pareciera que ésta no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y estaba más ocupada de hacer que el clima empeorase y ahora algo de nieve comenzó a caer.

-Objetivo localizado my lady.

-Adelante, no dejemos que se salga con la suya.- todos comenzaron a subir a la Torre, Mercury estaba seguro que sería el primero en llegar pero Climatika había advertido en todos ellos en el momento en que comenzaron la subida.

-Por supuesto que no subirán. ¡Hielo!- apuntó hacia la torre donde en poco tiempo quedó congelada, ninguno pudo sostenerse, todos comenzaron a caer y Ladybug lanzó su yoyo quedando enredado sobre una de las vigas, pero se tuvo que soltar cuando comenzaron a aparecer estalactitas de hielo.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- la burbuja se agrandó lo más posible y todos cayeron sobre de ella como si fuese un cojín. Todos respiraron aliviados y al voltear al suelo ven a Bee y a Kid Mime.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó el mimo y todos asintieron.

-Estamos bien Kid, nada grave.- respondió Mercury y Bee miró hacia la torre.

-Oh, creo que no podremos subir.- Ladybug suspira y mira la torre.

-Esos picos son peligrosos, debemos encontrara una forma de subir…

-Creo saber de una forma de subir.- Black Cat aterrizó con su bastón y señaló la burbuja.- ¿Qué tanto la puedes inflar de aire?- Bee sonrió ampliamente.

Arriba en la Torre Climatika observó cómo los héroes se habían quedado en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿No pueden subir?- se burló la akuma y de repente corta su risa cuando ve como los héroes parecían… ¿volar?- ¡¿Qué hacen?!- estaban rebotando gracias a la burbuja que estaba cada vez más inflada y aguantó la tensión. Todos subieron con excepción de Bee que permaneció junto a la burbuja. Ladybug espero a que todos se mantuvieran quietos.

-¡Todos juntos! ¿Listos? ¡Ya!- todos saltaron a la vez, la burbuja explotó por la tensión haciendo que Bee cayera de sentón, en la subida solo los que iban en el centro comenzaron a seguir subiendo mientras otros empezaban a quedarse a medio camino por culpa del viento. Kid Mime hizo ademán de abrir un paraguas cosa que apenas amortiguaba la caída para sus compañeros pero abajo Bee disparó sus proyectiles hasta el cansancio haciendo una serie de hilos dorados donde todos cayeron a salvo como si fuese una red, así que los únicos en subir superando el mal tiempo fueron Ladybug, Chat Noir y Black Cat. Chat Noir giró su bastón.

-Último piso, sección deportiva, ropa interior y akumas a los que patear.

-Me apunto a lo último.- respondió Black Cat con bastón en mano pero la akuma sonrió.

-Si ustedes creen que me van a ganar están equivocados, ¡Ciclón!- un cúmulo de nubes comenzó a rodear la torre, se veían truenos entre las nubes negras y los fríos vientos empeoraron.- ¡Ahora no pueden escapar! Entrégame tu anillo Black Cat.

-Tendrás que quitármelo de mi fría mano.

-No le des ideas por favor.- dijo Chat y la akuma extendió su sombrilla sobre de ellos.

-¡Tormenta!- comenzó a llover a mares y el viento les impedía ver bien, Black Cat extendió su bastón y comenzó a darle vueltas.

-¿Algún plan?

-Estoy en ello.- respondió Ladybug.- ¡Lucky Charm!- y en sus manos cayó una cometa.- ¿Pero qué voy a hacer con esto?- miró alrededor, los grandes aires acondicionados de la Torre, las tuberías y por último una viga encima de la akuma.- Tengo una idea, Chat, necesito que te hagas cargo de esas ventilas y te cuelgues allá arriba.

-Entendido. ¡Cataclysm!- ya con su poder en mano miro a la akuma.- ¡Hey! Loca del tiempo, a ver si consigues mojar a este gato.- Chat corrió esquivando los ahora rayos de la akuma, Ladybug enredó su yoyo para hacer la cuerda del cometa y corrió mientras la akuma estaba distraída con Chat Noir que llegó a la viga encima de ella.- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- la akuma rabiosa alzó su sombrilla.

-¡Trueno!- el gran relámpago fue contra la viga pero Chat Noir se dejó caer como si fuese un clavado despidiéndose de la akuma que vio lo que acababa de hacer al destrozar la enorme viga, ella retrocedió y Ladybug la tomó de la muñeca con su yoyo.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo desde el aire sin ventila donde dejó volar la cometa, la akuma fue jalada por culpa del yoyo y cayó al suelo siendo arrastrada por la fuerza del aire, abrió el paraguas para hacer volar a la heroína pero su paraguas no pudo pasar por la tubería baja por la que pasó su brazo siendo que el paraguas terminó en el suelo lejos de ella. Chat Noir no tardó en con una de sus maniobras caer encima de éste y romperlo.

-¡Noooo!- gritó la akuma antes de desaparecer.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ladybug al ver al akuma volar intentando escapar.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! Te tengo.- atrapó a la mariposa y la liberó completamente purificada.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó el cometo al aire y pronto su poder comenzó por reparar la Torre y dejarlo en su estado normal y por reconstruir el Trocadero, el poco hielo que se había formado por las calles se había disipado y Bridgette salió de esa tienda con una sonrisa. Chat Noir y Ladybug chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- al verlos, Black Cat por un momento le pareció verse a sí mismo con su Ladybug chocando puños y diciendo la misma frase. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y un poco de envidia al verles juntos.

En una cafetería del centro todos estaban charlando y Alya suspiraba frustrada.

-No puedo creerlo, al final no pude grabar mucho y para colmo el chico misterioso se trataba del Plagg de Félix.- Allegra suspira al igual que ella.

-Lástima… Bridgette debiste habernos dicho algo.

-Pero le pedí a Plagg que les dijese que iba a salir con él. Con lo de Tikki ambos hablamos más y me cuenta historias de los antiguos portadores, todas muy interesantes.-Marinette se ríe a lo bajo.

-Ya decía yo que se hacía conocido, se parecía a Plagg, bueno, nuestro Plagg.

-Y solo soy tuyo mi reina.- dijo Plagg que se asomó de la chaqueta de Adrien y Adrien lo vuelve a meter cuando viene el mesero a dejar sus bebidas.

-Error, ella es solo mía Plagg.- todos se estaban riendo y en otro extremo de la mesa Claude interrogaba a su novia.

-¿Por qué apareciste con él? No lo entiendo.

-Oh, bueno, es que antes de que apareciera la akuma me lo encontré, hablamos y me ayudó a llevar mis compras. Por suerte mi abuela no está en la ciudad, sino no hubiésemos podido salir de mi casa.

-¿Y te dijo algo? ¿Te molesto?

-No, fue muy amable, por cierto, tienes helado aderezo en la cara.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí.- le pasó la servilleta en la cara y eso le hizo sonrojar.

-Gracias…- Jean Claude miraba la escena entre ambos, cuando vio a Allegra, ambos se vieron, Allan estaba entre ellos dos que no dejaba de verlos mientras bebía su zumo y Allegra es la primera en sonreírle, una sonrisa sincera que se le contagia, una señal de que las cosas entre ambos pueden mejorar. Al final Bridgette mira la hora y casi le da un ataque.

-¡Oh no! Debo oírme, le prometí al maestro estar antes de las seis, debo correr.- dejó su dinero en la mesa pero antes de poder irse una mano le detuvo.

-Bridgette.- la voz de Félix se escuchó profunda y su mirada aunque parecía la misma mirada neutral parecía cargada de un sentimiento que no supo identificar.- Si quieres puedo acompañart…

-¡Félix! Que sorpresa.- Lila hacía su aparición y se interpuso entre él y Bridgette viéndose obligado a soltar a la chica.- Qué casualidad encontrarte, a todos ustedes.

-Hola Lila, ¿quieres sentarte?- preguntó Marinette y Lila asiente.

-¡Claro! ¿Y tú Félix? ¿Qué tomas?- le tomó del brazo sin importar que Bridgette les estuviese viendo; si algo molestaba a Félix era el intenso interrogatorio pero más odiaba cuando le interrumpían al decir algo y también cuando se le pegaban y trepaban de esa forma ante escenas ridículas.

-Estoy…

-Bueno…- Bridgette habló y bajó los hombros al ver que Lila tan pegada a él, sonrió como pudo.- Debo irme, nos vemos.- se fue antes de que alguien dijera algo y Lila sonrió, sabía que esa chica buscaba algo con Félix, pero lo sentía, no le importaba si era prima de Marinette ella quería a Félix.

La noche cayó, Bridgette se puso el pijama estilo chino de color rosa con bordes rojos que le quedaba hasta su rodilla y de manga corta, el maestro tocó la puerta y entró con una taza de té y un sobre blanco muy pequeño.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy?

-Bien, no tuve mareos pero… desperté con esto maestro.- dijo mostrándole el moretón.

-Debería tener cuidado señorita Bridgette, hay tantas cosas en este cuarto que se pudo lastimar mientras dormía.

-Pero no es el único.

-Mire, le traje algo para eso, lo noté cuando llegó, esta medicina le ayudará con esos moretones y a dormir bien.

-Gracias maestro.

-Descanse señorita.

-Hasta mañana maestro, ¡Descanse!- dijo más tranquila y feliz, pero cuando el maestro cerró la puerta su expresión cambió a una de preocupación y Wayzz se acercó a su maestro.

-¿Pasa algo maestro?

-Wayzz, te pediré que cuando estés aquí y no con el joven Nino vigiles a la señorita Bridgette.

-Entendido, ¿es algo grave?

-Quiero pensar que no.- dijo más serio y yéndose a su cuarto. Bridgette tomó al medicina y se preparaba para dibujar algo cuando alguien toca a su ventana, sonrió pensando que debía ser alguno de sus amigos.

-Hey, sin ofender pero apenas me está llegando la inspiración y…- su voz se atora su garganta al darse cuenta de quién tocaba la ventana.- Ch-Chat… digo, ¿Black Cat?- abrió lentamente sin creerse que él estuviese allí.

-Hola Bridgette, ¿puedo pasar?- esa actitud tan libre de él permanecía aunque ahora parecía nervioso.

-¡Claro! Adelante.- abrió la ventana y lo dejó entrar.- Y… ¿pasa algo?

-Bueno yo…- el felino se sentó en el suelo mirándola de frente, Bridgette también se sentó.- Quería hablar contigo.

-Oh… bueno, ¿qué…qué querías hablar?- Black Cat suspiró.

-Mira, sé que no nos hemos llevado como antes, y sé que es mi culpa.

-¡No! No es tu culpa, yo sé que esto es confuso y…

-No, Bridgette, es mi culpa y punto.- Bridgette cerró la boca.- Y sé que no podremos volver a lo que éramos antes, me temo que es imposible.

-Ya…

-Por eso, ahora entiendo tu manía de querer ser mi amiga.

-¿Cómo que manía?- ella arqueó la ceja, a veces olvidaba que quien estaba detrás del antifaz era Félix.

-¡Tú me entiendes!- se quejó Black Cat aunque parecía querer reír ante la expresión de la chica.- Como sea… acepto.

-¿A-A-Aceptas?- ella ya se estaba imaginando en la iglesia con un hermoso vestido de novia y en el altar Félilx con un traje de novio y el sacerdote ya casándolos, pero la mano del felino que pasó frente a ella le regresó a la realidad.

-Hola… ¿sigues ahí?

-Ah, ¡sí! ¡Sí! Digo… ¿qué aceptas?

-Ser… amigos.- Bridgette tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no empezar a reír como loca.

-Entonces… ¿vas a venir a verme como antes?

-Podremos hablar más por las noches.

-Oh…- ella entendía, el gato la extrañaba, no Félix, o tal vez sí pero usaba a su alter ego como sustituto para decir lo que quería como siempre.- Está bien, intentaré tenerte algo listo, cocino casi todos los días y siempre dejo algo extra.

-¡Miau! Este gato de nuevo comerá decentemente.

-¿No comes bien con los Agreste?

-Las dietas de modelos son asesinas purrince… digo, Brid.- al escuchar su diminutivo ella sonrió, sabía que no le diría princesa por un tiempo pero que le llamase así era mucho mejor.

-Entiendo, mañana haré un estofado con un quiche de salmón con espinaca, ¿quieres pasarte por la noche?

-Este gato estará encantado.

-Entonces trato.- extendió la mano y Black Cat la tomó.

-Trató.

Un nuevo inicio, para todos y curar sus corazones, nuevos caminos se abren para los héroes en ese día.

…..

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, sé que se parece un poco al capítulo primero pero es que es imposible sacármelo de la cabeza, es uno de mis episodios favoritos y además la escena de la pelea me encanta. Y bueno, piedad por favor no me den de tomatazos, acepto sweet Nathaniel o Chat Noirs, no importa de qué universo. Como sea, un spoiler. *voz baja con signo de secretismo* El siguiente capítulo… ¡SERÁ UN PURO NATHLOEEEEE! XD Así que nos leemos el domingo. Y sin más que decir, aparte de gracias por leerme, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Igni27, Sol, HijaDeFrazel, Guest: Gracias y disculpen y los preocupe, sus comentarios son geniales y HijaDeFrazel, un placer volver a leerte XD

Funka1999: Gracias y hago lo que puedo y bueno de tu historia, la leí, y deberías tener cuidado de evitar repetir demasiadas veces una palabra o adjetivo, te recomiendo uso de sinónimos para que no se vea tan repetitivo, fuera de eso nada mal chico. XD

Mikan2005: Ya abrió los ojos, al menos un poco, que lo admita es otra cosa.

Darkdan-sama: Bridgette todos sabemos que es una ternura, no importa la edad que tenga y Félix era "humano" antes, para que vean! XD Y creo que Adrien estaría más que dispuesto a darle esos tres hijos a Marinette. ¬w¬

Sou: Sí, le dolió, es un tsundere celoso XD, Y lo de Gabriel pues se podría decir que Bridgette causa ternura a cualquiera, digan lo que digan es super sweet, cuando no se enoja… y bueno los chicos estarían más que dispuestos a ponerle ya los nombres a los hijos. XD Y no te apures, tendrán un buen rumbo los quantic, aunque tal vez no el esperado por todos. Y gracias por el queso.

Nagora: Bienvenida y tú si sabes XD así era Félix, y bueno lo de los quantic pronto se arreglara y…no sé, tal vez si le den una paliza o dos pero serán por razones diferentes. Y siiiiii! Le ardió más que nada la relación Brid x Plagg y en este más XD

Isii14: Gracia por preocuparte pero estoy bien, y bueno la idea con Juliet era hacer llorar a algunos, yo lloré, ya que así se explica su miedo a ahogarse y por qué no le gustan los ramos, le recuerdan a los funerales. Y qué tal el Feligette? XD

Mesias619: No, no soy buena con crossovers, lo siento pero no. Saludos desde el norte. XD

Solitario196: Por supuesto que le encanto, es más, le fascinó. Y bueno sí, ese era su poder, oh por supuesto lo he visto, al principio me hizo llorar pero nosotros los escritores y el fandom los mantenemos vivos, ARRIBA BRIDGETTE Y FÉLIX!

Alexandra og: Si diera uno diario estaría en hospital con intravenosa, pero gracias por el apoyo mil abrazos XD

X29: No, la canción no la conozco pero gracias por el comentario y gracias, no te apures que mi salud ya está mejor, y bueno ahora Félix comenzará a moverse más, bueno, cierto gato, porque en forma civil admitámoslo, es un desastre.

ZarcortFan25: Gracias y Chanel por favor… Oh, claro que pueden juntarse, qué tanto daño pueden hacer esas dos? XD Y sí, Juliet era adorable aunque tuvo una infancia no tan feliz, nos leemos después, Sonrais777 Log out!


	14. Viendo rojo

**Bueno debo admitir que este ha sido un capítulo que en serio disfruté escribir, creo que me pelee más con el título que con la historia, oh cielos, estoy exhausta pero lista para seguir con lo demás. Y bueno, agradezco a mis lectores por leer mis historias, pueden pasar a leer todas las demás que tengo y bueno agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan geniales personajes y todos gritemos SI A FÉLIX Y BRIDGETTE! Y bueno sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 14.

Viendo rojo.

La clase de la señorita Bustier estaba a punto de terminar, estaba tomando dictado y todos estaban concentrados, bueno, casi todos, se escuchaban leves cuchicheos en una mesa en particular, la maestra sin detenerse caminó y volteó a ver a los chicos de esa mesa pasando por la mesa de Adrien y Nino, Marinette y Alya y hasta pasar la mesa de Ivan y Claude. Se detuvo justo en la mesa de Nathaniel y Juliet, nunca les había llamado la atención y eso que eran los más callados de la clase.

-¿Qué tanto hablan en clase?- ambos se detuvieron y se enderezaron en sus lugares a la vez.- ¿Nathaniel?- la maestra miró su escritorio, no era la primera vez que lo atrapaba dibujando pero su libreta de dibujo estaba cerrada, miró a Juliet que sonrió nerviosa bajando poco a poco como si desease desaparecer de su asiento.- ¿Juliet? Es la primera vez que te reprendo en clase con excepción de tus retardos.

-D-Disculpe maestra, e-es que… hablábamos de la diferencia de los adverbios en el uso de una oración.- sonrió como pudo y la maestra suspiró.

-Si guardasen silencio sabrían que eso es lo que estoy dictando.- la campana los salva y la maestra regresa a su lugar.

-Muy bien, para mañana traigan las preguntas de la página 42, que tengan un buen día.- al salir del salón Juliet empuja a Nathaniel que estaba tieso negándose a avanzar adelante.

-Vamos Nath…- Juliet hacía fuera pero los pies del chico en verdad eran un freno infalible.

-N-No sé si pueda.

-Claro que puedes, solo díselo. Cualquiera estaría encantada.

-¿C-Cualquiera?

-Por supuesto. Eres divertido, agradable y muy amable Nath, cualquier chica estaría feliz de salir contigo pero…- lo empuja de nuevo con la poca fuerza que tiene.- Solo…si…¡se lo dices!- lo empuja tan fuerte fuera del colegio que ella misma cae de frente y Nathaniel casi cae por las escaleras de no ser porque mantuvo el equilibrio y casi choca con Chloe que volteó pero el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

-¡Ah! Ho-Hola Chloe…

-Nathaniel.- Chloe miró interrogante al chico, mientras Juliet es ayudada por Claude que no entiende qué pasó.

-¿Puedo preguntar?- los demás se habían acercado.

-Nathaniel le pedirá a Chloe salir con él, ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso.- dijo con voz suave pero se notaba el entusiasmo dentro de ésta. Marinette sonríe viendo la escena que estaba a punto de pasar entre ambos.

-Nath es un buen chico, de seguro él podrá hacer cambiar a Chloe para mejor, aunque claro, ya lo está haciendo.- Adrien sonríe de lado.

-¿Y qué hay de Chloe? Ella merece a alguien bueno y paciente.

-Mayormente paciente hermano.- le dice Nino con una sonrisa siendo fulminado por su amigo.

-Nino…

-Lo siento pero es cierto, si Nath quiere estar con aquella princesa mimada deberá tener una enorme paciencia.

-Y también carácter.- le apoyo Alya.- No creo que nadie la aguante con esa actitud.

-Oigan…- Juliet hizo un mohín a sus amigos y Marinette pone su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, sabemos que Nathaniel es lo suficientemente bueno para Chloe.

-Aunque no creo que ella lo sepa.- respondió Alya y todos miraron a la posible futura pareja que no se había dicho nada desde hacía un rato y eso a Chloe comenzaba a impacientarle.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día viéndome? ¿O vas hablar?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! Bu-Bueno yo… verás quería preguntarte si tú…si tú q-q-quisieras- de repente Sabrina se interpone en su campo de visión.

-¿Pero qué pretendes?

-¿Disculpa?

-Acosas a Chloe y no creas que no he visto cómo la miras, ¿qué pretendes Nathaniel?

-Y-Yo no pretendo nada y si pudiese hablar con Chloe…- Sabrina parecía el perro guardián de Chloe y Alya no pudo evitar reírse a la distancia.

-Oh creo que Nathaniel debe superar ese obstáculo.

-No lo creo.- respondió Adrien señalando lo que pasaba. La mirada de Chloe era de fastidio puro.

-Sabrina ve a ver si no olvidé mi delineador en mi casillero.

-¿Qué? Pero Chloe.

-Te dije que vayas.- Sabrina regresó a la escuela mirando mal a Nathaniel, éste tragó grueso antes de ver a Chloe al fin solos.- ¿Y bien?

-B-Bueno, yo…quería invitarte a una e-e-exposición de arte que iba a haber este sábado.- dijo mostrando un boleto.- Y si tú quisieras…- los ojos de Chloe se abrieron grandemente y miró a todos lados antes de susurrar.

-¿Pero es que estás loco? ¿Quieres que todos nos vean?

-E-Esa es la idea.

-¡No! No quiero que todos nos vean y piensen que somos una… una parejita cursi que va de la mano a todos lados.

-P-Pero yo quisiera dejar de escondernos, salir como todos los demás…

-¡Imposible!- espetó ella moviendo su coleta al voltear el rostro a otra dirección.- Soy la hija del alcalde, no pueden verme salir con cualquiera. Tengo una imagen que proteger.

-¿Disculpa?- aquello no le gustó a Nathaniel que pronto cambió su postura y se cruzó de brazos más firme.- O sea que no puedes salir conmigo en público porque ¿te doy vergüenza? Pues no parecías avergonzarte mucho antes.

-Estábamos escondidos.

-¿Y cuándo me secuestraste del puesto de besos esa vez?

-¿Disculpa?- ahora ella estaba molesta.- Es tú culpa por vestirte así y atraer a las chicas.

-¿Y San Valentín?

-¡También te di un regalo!

-¡Sí! ¡Y lo agradezco! ¿Y las veces que hemos estado a solas besan…?

-¡Shhh! No lo digas tan fuerte.- Nathaniel afila la mirada.

-Bien, no lo diré. Pero quiero saber, ¿qué soy para ti Chloe? ¿Me quieres? Porque tú me gustas y mucho.- Chloe se quedó paralizada ante tal declaración, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pero la rabia habló primero que la razón y el corazón.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Eres desesperante cuando te lo propones tomate!

-¡Quiero salir contigo!

-¡Pues no!

-¡Bien!- gritó Nathaniel y se dio la vuelta no deseando seguir con aquel espectáculo que bien notó algunos alumnos habían visto pero poco le importaba verse como el chico que intentó declararse a Chloe y fue rechazado, en cambio Chloe mantuvo su postura un momento y cuando Sabrina regresó intentó respirar profundo para calmarse.

-Chloe no encontré tu delineador y…

-No importa, vámonos.- subió a la limosina junto con Sabrina y se fueron. Juliet miró por donde antes estaba Chloe y por donde Nathaniel se estaba yendo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Es culpa mía… Oh, cielos es culpa mía.- dijo asustada tomándose la cabeza.

-No es culpa tuya Juliet.- contestó Marinette y Claude solo asentía a las palabras de su amiga.

-N-No, sí lo es, Nathaniel me contaba acerca de sus citas secretas con Chloe y yo lo convencí de que la invitara a la exposición. Oh cielos, ¿qué hice? ¿Qué hice?- Claude la toma de los hombros al ver que se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Juliet, ángel, no es tu culpa. Chloe y Nathaniel deben saber que no pueden mantener una relación… ¿secreta? Bueno, como sea, uno no puede estar escondiéndose para estar con la persona que le gusta y creo que Chloe debe entender eso.- dijo mirando a Adrien como si le diese alguna especie de pista y el rubio asintió.

-Creo que iré al hotel después de mis clases de esgrima.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Marinette y él asiente.

-Chloe sigue siendo mi amiga, no puedo dejarla sola si necesita alguien con quien hablar.- Marinette sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres un buen amigo Adrien.

-Y… ¿no merezco otro beso en mi otra mejilla? Se siente muy sola.- ella le aleja empujando su frente como usualmente hacía.- Ya lo veremos después chaton.- en ese momento Alya toma la mano de Marinette.

-Bien, sino disculpan tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos chicos.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Nino curioso.

-Tendremos una reunión de chicas con Bridgette, nos vemos.- las chicas se van y Juliet suspira deprimida. Claude le mira preocupado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Le prometiste a Kim jugar baloncesto después de clases, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero… él entenderá.

-Claude, estaré bien. Solo iré a dar una vuelta, quiero ver si en la librería llegó el libro que encargue.

-Está bien, pero llama si pasa algo ¿sí?- Sain se asoma soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-No le va a pasar nada y si fuese así tiene a Breezy cuidándola.- Breezy se asoma del bolso de su portadora.

-Tranquilo galán, yo la cuido.- Claude parece algo desconfiado y Juliet se pone de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos.- Juliet se despidió y Claude suspira con una sonrisa.

En la casa del maestro Bridgette suspira muy concentrada y mira a Marinette.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Creo que se está cuidando las espaldas.- dijo viendo el mapa donde había zonas desiguales.- Hemos aumentado la vigilancia en esta zona pero no encontramos nada y los akumas parecen más renuentes de aparecer no importa dónde esté su portador.- Alya suspira y se deja caer al suelo al estar las tres en tatamis.

-Está jugando con nosotras, sabe que si es demasiado predecible lo encontraremos.- Bridgette mira el mapa y toma un plumón rojo.

-Yo creo que deberíamos buscar por aquí.- marca un gran círculo rojo y Marinette asiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que los cambios comenzaron cuando comenzamos a concentrar nuestras patrullas por aquí.- Alya mira el círculo y frunce el ceño.

-Espera un momento…- saca de su mochila un plumón y comienza a hacer líneas verticales que terminan por atravesar el círculo.- Hemos tenido una aparición aquí y otra aquí, después por aquí dando lugar… Voila.- mostró un rombo que cerraba más el espacio.- ¿Qué opinan?

-Que eres un genio.- contestó Marinette y Alya sonríe.

-No por nada seré la mejor reportera algún día.

-Aún es muy grande.- hizo notar Bridgette pero tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.- Pero el espacio es menos, eres genial.

-Gracias, gracias, pueden pagarme con una bolsa de croissants después.

-¡Ya quiero contarle a Black sobre esto!- Marinette y Alya se miran Marinette sonríe y se apoya en la mesa.

-¿Te refieres a Félix?- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Bridgette se sonroja.

-C-Claro, bueno, más bien Black Cat.

-No me digas que… ¿te visita?

-S-Sí.- Marinette grita de alegría y abraza a Bridgette.

-¡Felicidades! Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias Marinette, somos amigos al fin, es un buen progreso para mi camino como la futura señora Agreste.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que Black te visita y no Félix? No entiendo eso.- pregunta Alya un poco confundida.

-Bueno, es que yo los trato como si fuesen dos a veces, Félix es algo… confuso. Como Félix es serio y tranquilo pero como Black Cat es extrovertido, bromista es como tener a dos personas diferentes.

-O sea un dos por uno.

-Algo así.- respondió Bridgette con una sonrisa.- Me visita en las noches como antes, ya extrañaba sus visitas, me da cierta nostalgia.

-Espera un momento.- interrumpió Alya.- No entiendo, si Félix no te aguantaba antes, ¿cómo es que como héroe te iba a visitar?- Marinette no dice nada pero mira atenta a Bridgette que sonríe.

-¿No les he contado eso? Bien, les contaré, pero que no salga de aquí, a él le da algo de pena recordarlo. Todo comenzó…

 _Esa fría noche hacía mucho viento, la temperatura había bajado de golpe y se pronosticaba un frente frío, Bridgette subió a su techo para salvaguardar su pequeño jardín con Tikki, después de poner encima un plástico y cubrir sus plantas, ambas decidieron bajar, Bridgette tuvo que atrapar a Tikki que parecía iba a ser llevada por el viento._

 _-¿Estás bien, Tikki?_

 _-Estoy bien Brid, pero mejor entremos, ya me está dando frío._

 _-Entendido vamos a… ¡ah!- vio como uno de los plásticos se zafó de su agarre, ella se inclinó y casi de inmediato todo el plástico le dio en la cara, ella se lo quitó y éste salió volando por el viento.- Ay no…- entonces puede ver una sombra moverse debajo no muy lejos de ella, era Chat Noir que al parecer había visto la desgracia de la chica y ahora iba tras ese pedazo de plástico.- Chat…- el gato logró atraparlo fácilmente con una de sus elegantes y presuntuosas piruetas y cuando iba a regresárselo a su dueña el viento parece mover algo más que un simple plástico.- ¡Cuidado!- pero al voltear arriba el héroe es golpeado por una de las macetas de sus vecinos.- ¡Chat!- Bridgette bajó sin importarle el frío que hacía, por suerte sus tíos ya estaban dormidos y salió con Tikki escondida en su chaqueta, al llegar con su compañero Chat Noir se quejó entre la inconsciencia y ella suspiró aliviada._

 _-¿Está bien?_

 _-Sí, creo que solo fue el golpe, voy a llevarlo a casa.- sin problemas Bridgette lo cargó, el chico era más ligero de lo que creía, ¿acaso no comía bien o ella era más fuerte de lo que pensaba? Por accidente golpeó su cabeza con la trampilla, bueno, al menos estaba inconsciente para echarle la bronca, cuando lo dejó en su cama revisó su cabeza, lo cubrió con una manta al sentirlo frío y Bridgette se movía para ayudar a su compañero. Tikki veía escondida en su escritorio las atenciones que Bridgette le daba con una sonrisa, Bridgette salió de su cuarto un momento para traer algo de comer y después procuró el sueño de su compañero. Chat Noir no tardó en despertar con un leve dolor en su cabeza, llevó su mano a donde se había dado el golpe y no pudo evitar quejarse._

 _-Auch…_

 _-No te muevas, te diste duro.- Chat Noir brincó por puro instinto de supervivencia al reconocer la voz._

 _-Eh…- movió su cabeza a todos lados, genial, pensó, ahora era secuestrado por su acosadora pero… estaba como Chat Noir, ¿es que lo había reconocido?_

 _-¿Estás bien Chat Noir?- Chat intentó recordar qué había pasado pero la punzada en su cabeza se lo impidió y gruñó a lo bajo._

 _-Auch, me gustaría definir que la palabra bien es que mi cabeza me esté matando.- ella sonrió._

 _-Si estás en condiciones para hacer bromas estás bien._

 _-¿Qué paso?- dijo viéndola de reojo._

 _-Te cayó en la cabeza una maceta._

 _-¿Por qué la gente pone macetas a las orillas de las ventanas? Auch…- se quejó molesto hasta que siente la mano de Bridgette sobre su cabeza, se quedó quieto, la mano de Bridgette se movía con cuidado sobre éste._

 _-Tu cabeza se ve bien, tienes la cabeza dura, ¿verdad?_

 _-Purrdona, pero los héroes somos muy resistentes, además yo cuento con nueve vidas._

 _-Pues este gato está a punto de perder una si no se sienta bien y me deja examinarlo.- éste obedeció haciendo una leve mueca, al menos Bridgette no estaba sobre de él. Miró de reojo su cuarto, muy femenino y debía admitir que hasta lindo, tenía un escritorio, notó un pequeño librero a un lado de apenas dos hileras y que parecía de vez en cuando servir para poner cosas encimas, notó algunas prendas colgadas, también tela, hilos y listones para uso de sus diseños, pero lo que le causó un enorme escalofrío fue ver esa pared con algunos recortes suyos._

 _-Eso da miedo…_

 _-¿Qué?- ella no le había escuchado y él señaló la pared._

 _-Tu pared, parece que estás loquita por ese rubio.- Bridgette se sonroja y le agacha la cabeza para seguir "revisando" su cabeza._

 _-Tú no lo entenderías._

 _-Ya, ¿estás obsesionada con ese chico? ¿No es ese Félix Agreste el famoso modelo?_

 _-Sí, y va a mi clase._

 _-Oh, entonces eres otra de sus fans que lo rodea y le hace invitaciones.- ella se ríe._

 _-Tal vez. Cuando lo invitan a salir él rechaza todas las invitaciones, incluyendo las mías._

 _-Bueno, hay que ser realistas.- dijo alzando la cabeza mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada.- Sé que la verdad duele pero no creo que un chico así saliera con cualquiera y menos si es una loca fan que tiene fotos de él pegadas en la pared.- Bridgette frunció el ceño, normalmente Chat no era detestable pero se estaba ganando que lo echara de su casa y le había dolido mucho lo que dijo, le recordaba a las palabras de su compañera de clase, Claudia Bourgeois._

 _-Ya bueno, discúlpame por ser una chica común y corriente y perdona por no tener nada especial para que un chico como él se fije en mí, ¿debo ser una molestia no?- se alejó de él claramente molesta y caminó hacia las escaleras que daban a la trampilla de su techo no sin tomar una chaqueta más abrigadora.- Te traje comida y una pastilla para que te la tomes, no la tomes sin alimento o te hará daño._

 _-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?_

 _-Arriba, cuando acabes si quieres puedes irte.- salió de la habitación para terminar de proteger sus plantas, solo Tikki se había quedado a vigilar al felino. Chat torció la boca, ¿qué le importaba si estaba molesta? Pero al levantarse notó la frazada que tenía encima, ¿ella se la había puesto? Obvio, pregunta tonta de su parte. Se quitó la frazada y levantó la bandeja que tenía un par de croissants, tomó uno, tenía verdura, jamón, queso y algo más que no podía definir, probó uno y lo saboreó tanto como pudo al igual que el otro, estaban deliciosos, se lamió los dedos como todo un gato y tomó un poco de agua para tomar la pastilla que Bridgette le había dejado. Miró la pared de nuevo y no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí mismo presa de un horrible escalofrío pero desvió su atención a la trampilla donde la chica se había ido, torció la boca no queriendo admitirlo pero había sido grosero, más de lo debido. Curioso inspeccionó con más calma la habitación, se topó con la libreta de diseño que abrió y se maravilló de los dibujos que, aunque no tan bien hechos en su opinión, mostraban el talento de la diseñadora, se topó con algunas fotografías, donde Bridgette estaba con sus tíos en la cafetería claramente trabajando, en una fue como si alguien les hubiese tomado la foto y apenas llamado la atención para que sonrieran a la cámara, otras eran de los compañeros de clase, otra donde aparecía con Allegra y Aly, y hubo una que le llamó la atención, una muy pequeña Bridgette con un vestido rosa estilo oriental con una mujer muy parecida a su tía pero más delgada y con el cabello largo la abrazaba y a lado de ellas un hombre también oriental, con algunos rasgos europeos y algo fornido las abrazaba a las dos de forma protectora, miró la imagen por largo tiempo hasta que escuchó la voz de Bridgette._

 _-Mis padres._

 _-Oh, ah… lo siento.- ni siquiera supo a qué hora había tomado el marco para ver mejor la foto, dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se rascó tras la nuca._

 _-No pasa nada, ¿te sientes mejor?_

 _-S-Sí, gracias por todo._

 _-Por nada, por una vez que ayuden al gran héroe de Paris no pasa nada._

 _-Creo que ese título le corresponde más a Ladybug._

 _-Claro que no, sin tu ayuda Ladybug no podría contra los akumas, son un equipo genial. Tú eres genial Chat Noir_

 _-¿En serio?- no escuchaba eso todos los días.- ¡Purr supuesto que soy genial! Eso ya lo sabía.- hizo su cabello hacia atrás en una pose que quiso pasar por genial y al escuchar la risa de Bridgette bajó las orejas.- Ya… gracias.- se mordió el labio un poco incómodo por lo que tenía que decir.- Oye, siento mucho lo que te dije, me ayudaste y yo en cambio te ofendí, en verdad lo siento._

 _-No tienes que lamentarlo, a veces creo que es cierto.- dijo Bridgette en un suspiro y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.- No soy tan bonita como otras, soy más pequeña que mis compañeras de clase, también soy demasiado torpe…_

 _-No lo discuto._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Dije que lo disputo, no creo que seas tan torpe.- repuso ante su metedura de pata._

 _-No me conoces, y por último tengo la peor de las suertes.- Chat Noir no pudo evitar reír.- ¿De qué te ríes?_

 _-Perdón pero ese título es mío, YO soy quien tiene la peor de las suertes._

 _-¿Quieres probar?_

 _-Muy bien, empecemos con la maceta en mi cabeza._

 _-Eso no es nada, una vez me cayó encima bolsas y bolsas de basura._

 _-Yo pelee contra un akuma basurero y adivina qué me cayó encima._

 _-Siempre tengo un paraguas en mano porque los autos me mojan._

 _-Yo huelo a queso por culpa de mi kwami._

 _-¿Tu kwami?_

 _-Otro día te lo explico. Tú al menos hueles a vainilla y a cosas ricas. Junto con el hecho de que en serio eres una ciega, eres bonita aunque no lo creas, que otros no lo vean es su problema.- Bridgette abre grandemente los ojos y su boca formaba una O exacta, sonríe después de un rato y le da un leve golpe en el hombro._

 _-Grrracias pero todavía no decidimos quién tiene la peor suerte.- Chat sonrió ante ese pequeño chiste._

 _-Muy bien, purreparate para perder._

 _-Ya quisieras…_

Bridgette rió y miró a Alya y a Marinette.

-Pasamos horas discutiendo, al final quedé como la ganadora y después de eso un akuma me atacó y creo que preocupado las visitas se hicieron una vez a la semana, después dos, hasta casi ser tres o cuatro veces.

-Qué lindo.- suspiró Marinette y Alya sonrió y movió los hombros.

-Aunque a veces es un pesado.

-¡Alya!- Tikki se ríe, la kwami vuela alrededor de su portadora con una galleta en mano.

-Tú también piensas lo mismo Marinette y se lo has dicho de cara.

-Está bien Marinette.- dijo Bridgette aguantando la risa.- Muchos piensan lo mismo, pero solo yo puedo ver lo que tiene dentro, un alma noble y caritativa aunque no le guste admitirlo.- Marinette no puede evitar abrazar a Bridgette.

-Félix tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga.

-Y no es la única.- dijo Alya viendo el abrazo entre ambas.

En la oscura habitación un par de sombras pelean por la oportunidad de salir, los akumas se mueven inquietos y vuelan por todo el lugar, la pelea parece reñida y las demás sombras observan divertidas cómo esas dos reñían, pero una tercera aparece tranquila entra ambas, cuando éstas se le quieren ir encima la sombra se mueve en un elegante movimiento y chocan contra algo que apareció en medio dejándolas fuera de combate, la sombra ríe pero no es hasta que aparece otra que quiere hacerle frente que deja de reír y está listo para la pelea.

-No… has demostrado tu valía y tu astucia.- la voz de Hawk Moth hacía un leve eco en el lugar y se acercó a la sombra que hizo una reverencia dejando a la otra molesta. Un akuma se posó en la mano del villano y ésta cambió a un color rojizo.- Te doy el poder de cumplir tu cometido, la razón por la que has sido creado. Ve y siembra el caos y el miedo mi akuma y no olvides traerme el anillo de Black Cat.- la mariposa voló hacia el vitral de colores que iluminaba pobremente la habitación y la sombra después de ver a su oponente como si se burlara siguió a la mariposa. La otra sombra quiso ir pero Hawk Moth se lo impidió.- Yo no haría eso si fuese tú, tu oportunidad llegará, pero no ahora.- la sombra se veía molesta pero no pudo hacer nada más.

En el parque cerca Jean Claude tenía un fuerte dilema y estaba intentando…ensayar.

-Hola Allegra, sé que no la hemos pasado bien estos días pero ¡oye! Podemos volver a ser amigos, ¿te gustaría salir a…? Olvídalo suena como una cita.- se aclaró la garganta.- Allegra, me caes bien, por eso por favor, no quiero perder tu amistad.

-Suenas desesperado.- respondió Mimme desde su bolsillo y Jean Claude ahoga un grito exasperado.

-¡Me rindo! Mi cabeza no da para más hoy.

-¿Y por qué no le pediste ayuda a Allan?

-Estaba hablando con Félix de quién sabe qué, y soy un artista, no necesito de nadie para ensayar mis diálogos.- un murmullo se escucha cerca de él, arqueó la ceja y avanzó entre las jardineras, cundo asomó la cabeza el grito que dio Juliet al verlo de repente le hizo trastabillar.

-¡¿Jean?!- la chica se asustó pensando que éste se había lastimado y el chico vuelve a aparecer acomodándose la peluca.

-Estoy bien.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que me asustaste y…

-Aparecí de repente, yo tuve la culpa, ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas hablando?

-P-Pues algo así.- Breezy se asoma de su bolso.

-Está ensayando sus innecesarias disculpas.

-¿Disculpas?- Juliet baja los hombros e intenta reír pero sale apenas una risilla nerviosa.

-S-Sí…yo… intento encontrar las palabras para disculparme. Algo así como… Oye Nath, lamento mucho haberte presionado para que invitarás a Chloe y juntos puedan iniciar una relación pública y sin esconderse, te apoyaré no importa si ahora… se arruino tu relación por mi tonta sugerencia.- se le estranguló la voz y éste nota la falta de aire de la chica.

-Muy bien, calma, respira profundo.- la sentó en una banca y ella obedeció.- Eso es… ¿mejor?- ella asintió.- Bien, ¿quieres hablar de eso?- ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de soltar todo.

-Le dije a un amigo que invitara a una chica, ambos se ven a escondidas y le escuché que le gustaría llevarla a una exposición pero... como están a escondidas no podía y yo le sugerí que lo hiciera aun así y ambos se pelearon.- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- Nunca debí abrir mi boca.

-Oye, intentaste que el chico invitara a su… ¿aún no novia? En público, no has hecho nada malo, y bueno si ellos no quieren hacer pública la relación ya es su problema. Anda…- le da unas palmadas en la espalda.- No te pongas mal, tu amigo necesitará apoyo y como su amiga no debes entristecerte.- Juliet le mira y no puede evitar sonreírle dulcemente.

-Gracias. Eres muy gentil.- un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas y desvía la mirada.

-De nada, te la debía tú me ayudaste cuando te pedí consejo.

-S-Sí pero…- se calla cuando cerca de la fuente reconoce una cabellera roja.- Nath.

-¿Nath?- Jean mira al chico.- Anda, ya, con que él es tu amigo, igualito al de mi mundo.- murmuró viendo a la chica que parecía indecisa en ir o no, pensó que era adorable y se golpeó mentalmente al pensar eso.

Nathaniel se sentó a la orilla de la fuente, miró su libreta de dibujo, había un nuevo dibujo de Chloe que había hecho de ella de perfil, tomó su lápiz pero al querer ponerle una enorme tacha encima cerró los ojos, frustrado consigo mismo al ver que no podía. Estaba tan inmerso en el dibujo que no vio posarse en su lápiz a una mariposa roja hasta que el miasma oscuro casi le cubre, éste lanzó el lápiz y poco a poco tomó forma mostrando a Illustrator.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- dijo mirando la libreta que estaba en el suelo, frunció el ceño al ver la imagen de Chloe en él.- ¿A esto te dedicas ahora? Ella no merece ningún trazo. Aunque bueno, depende con qué función se hagan esos trazos.- rió el akuma antes de tirar la libreta hacia la fuente pero Nathaniel logró salvarla como pudo para ver al akuma irse de allí dibujando una mochila cohete.

-No… ¡Chloe!- mientras escondidos tras unos árboles estaban Jean y Juliet, ambos se miraron y miraron a sus kwamis.

-¡Breezy Transfórmame!

-¡Mimme Transfórmame!

En el hotel Grand Paris Adrien estaba en el restaurante con Chloe, ambos tenían vasos de zumo al frente pero Chloe parecía no querer tocar el suyo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué has venido Adri-choo? ¿Extrañabas mi compañía?

-Bueno, una parte sí, eres mi amiga Chloe y ya no estamos tan juntos como antes.

-La culpa la tiene Marinette, se la pasa pegada a ti.

-Yo diría que es lo contrario, pero si te llevases mejor con ella…

-¡¿Y por qué debería?!- se molestó mucho Chloe y Adrien suspira.

-Porque ella no te ha hecho nada malo y porque es mi novia, quisiera que te llevases bien con ella.- suavizó la voz sin dejar mirar a la rubia.- Eres mi amiga Chloe te conozco desde niños y nos hemos apoyado mutuamente cuando lo necesitamos.- Chloe bajo la mirada y apretó los labios.

-Bueno puedo hacer un intento.

-Gracias. Y vine aquí por otro tema en particular, ¿desde cuando sales con Nathaniel?- el rostro de Chloe cambió y de inmediato se rió con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Disculpa? Adrien qué gracioso eres, yo no estoy saliendo con él, ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea?

-Los he visto, Chloe ¿qué pasa entre ustedes?- ella muerde su labio inferior.- Puedes confiar en mí.- Chloe deja salir un quejido exasperada y deja caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-¡Es todo tan confuso!

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí…

-¿Entonces por qué es confuso?

-Porque soy la hija del alcalde Adrien. Por eso.

-¿Te avergüenza salir con él?- Chloe levantó la cabeza.

-¡NO! Claro que no.

-¿Entonces qué pasa Chloe? No entiendo.

-Pues… eso le puede crear problemas a Nathaniel.- suspira y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla cruzándose de brazos.- Mira Adrien, sé que no he sido una santa, pero si me ven saliendo con Nathaniel todos comenzarán a decir que yo lo estoy presionando o que él es solo un interesado. No quiero que la gente piense eso de él, por eso prefiero seguir en secreto.

-¿Lo has hablado con él?

-No…

-Entonces hazlo, dile lo que sientes, Nathaniel es un buen chico, estoy seguro que él entenderá pero querrá así salir contigo sin importar qué.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, y estoy seguro que podrá hacerte feliz Chloe.- Chloe sonrió sintiéndose mejor.

-Gracias, solo por eso invitaré a Marinette de compras le hace falta desesperadamente un arreglo en el cabello.

-Se lo diré…

-¡Ah! ¡Adrien!- la voz del alcalde hace que volteen.- Que bueno tenerte aquí, hace mucho no nos visitabas. Mira eso…- señala a dos hombres que estaban poniendo un enorme cuadro de un navío atacado por un calamar gigante.- Lo compré esta mañana y pensé que le daría un nuevo toque al hotel y... ¡así no! Disculpa Adrien.- dejó al chico para ir a darles instrucciones de cómo poner el gran cuadro.

-Papá…- suspiró Chloe.- Lo siento, se la ha estado dando comprar cosas así de raras, ¿ya viste los jarrones de la entrada? ¿Quién pone negro cuando debe ser color marfil?- Adrien se ríe y Chloe parece relajarse y sonreír.

-Muy bonito Chloe, ¿ahora tienes amigos?- ambos voltean y ven sentado en el marco de la ventana con una pierna en el aire a Illustrator, Chloe ahoga un grito al verlo.- ¿Me recuerdas Chloe? Porque yo a ti sí.- el akuma se levantó y todos salieron huyendo, el alcalde de inmediato se pone frente a los chicos y Adrien rápidamente tomó la mano de Chloe.

-¡Corran!

-Mejor que corran.- sonrió Illustrator dibujando unas filosas cuchillas, todos salieron de allí y mientras corrían Adrien se separó de ellos entrando en una habitación vacía.

-Plagg, es hora.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con algo de acción, me estaba asqueando allá hace rato.

-Plagg, Transfórmame.- Chloe esquivó una cuchilla que se enterró en la pared, su padre el alcalde la tomó del brazo para correr hacia el ascensor.

-No tan rápido.- Illustrator lanzó unas flechas pero éstas no logran dar su objetivo siendo dispersos gracias a Chat Noir que había cortado pasillo, el héroe felino giró su bastón y se apoyó en él.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Y no será como la última vez gato, no me olvido que también arruinaste mi cita.

-¿Perdón?- Chat arqueó la ceja.- Creo que la señorita en cuestión no estaba tan interesada.- Illustrator gruñó a lo bajo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- dibujó los guantes de box que iban directo a él y Chat los esquivó aun en el angosto pasillo abriéndose paso hasta el akuma al que golpeó y lanzó al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿No te sabes otros trucos?- Chat fue contra él con su bastón e Illustrator rápidamente dibujó una patineta, éste se movió y Chat Noir cayó sobre de éste y el pelirrojo solo le dibujó un cohete mandando al felino de regreso al comedor, Chat chocó con varias mesas hasta que esa cosa terminó y Chat se levantó mirando con odio a ese akuma.

-He aprendido cosas nuevas. Y te enseñaré un nuevo truco.- corrió hacia la pared, Chat fue contra él, Illustrator tocó exactamente la pintura del alcalde y Chat Noir con una patada lo manda contra otra mesa.

-¡Yo tambiéEEEEEEEEN!- Chat es sujetado por un enorme tentáculo, atrás de él la pintura del calamar había cobrado vida y lo jalaba hacia la pintura.- ¡Suéltame calamar subdesarrollado!-Illustrator se ríe del felino y va hacia una de las grandes ventanas.

-Quisiera quedarme para ver cómo te devora un marisco pero tengo asuntos que resolver con una niña mima…da.- el akuma queda sin aliento al ver abajo a la dulce y bella Marinette acompañada de Alya y Bridgette, éste sonríe al verla hablar con ambas chicas.- Marinette…- abajo Marinette estaba indecisa entre entrar o no, suspiró y miró a las chicas.

-No sé siquiera si Adrien sigue allí.

-Vamos Marinette, sólo llámalo.- dijo Alya con una enorme sonrisa.- Debe de necesitar relajarse si ha hablado con Chloe esta tarde.

-Alya…- suspiró y miró el hotel.- Bien, lo haré.- Marinette apenas iba a tomar su teléfono cuando alguien cae frente a ella y al alzar la mirada el akuma sonríe y sin decir más la toma y se la lleva.

-¡Marinette!- grita Bridgette y Alya ve a Kid Mimme y a Bee entrar al hotel por medio de una de las ventanas del comedor, ambos quedan sorprendidos al ver los tentáculos de un calamar sobre su compañero.

-¡Chat!- gritó Bee que lo tomó de las piernas e intentó jalar, cosa que al calamar no le gustó e intentó quitarla de encima pero Kid golpeó con algún objeto imaginario el tentáculo.

-Yo te cubro tú libéralo.

-Eso intento…- Chat puso su bastón entre él y el tentáculo que lo tenía en la cintura.

-Suéltame, no voy a dejar que un marisco me convierta en su cena.- logró liberarse cayendo de espaldas con Bee pero ahora tenía a Kid.

-¡Ayuda! ¡No me gusta el pulpo!- Chat se levanta molesto.

-Ya me cansé, ¡Cataclysm!- toca la pintura y ésta se deshace en el acto, Kid cae al suelo y es ayudado por Bee que se acercó a ayudarle. Chat molesto mira por la ventana.

-¿Por dónde se fue ese artista de segunda?- la puerta del lugar es casi azotada cuando entra Alya alarmada.

-¡Chicos! Tenemos problemas.

Marinette fue puesta con cuidado en los jardines botánicos de Paris, ella retrocedió de inmediato desconfiada del akuma.

-Tranquila Marinette, no voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Yo… quería hablar contigo. Quería disculparme por la última vez, me molesté tanto que bueno, hice que tú y el gato…

-¿Y ya no estás enfadado?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, al principio sí me enojo mucho que quisieras arrebatarme el lápiz pero después me di cuenta que todo fue culpa de Chat Noir, él de seguro te influenció para que le ayudaras.

-Yo… en realidad quise ayudarlo, pero no solo por eso, porque tú eras mi amigo Nathaniel y no quería que te convirtieras o hicieras algo que te hubieses arrepentido después.

-Oh, Marinette, tienes un corazón tan dulce. Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

-Puedo, no tengo nada que reclamarte.

-Perfecto, entonces, ¿puedo pedir una segunda cita?

-¿Qué?

-Por favor Marinette, la anterior se arruinó, quiero otra oportunidad.

-B-Bueno pues… está bien. Pero no quiero que lastimes a nadie, ¿me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo de corazón.

-Bien, pero primero debo llamar a mi amiga Alya, se va a preocupar mucho porque me llevaste.

-Claro, puedes hablar.- Marinette le da la espalda y da un par de pasos, saca su teléfono que ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas y Tikki se asoma de su bolso.

-Marinette, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Creo que esta vez puedo hacer que se vaya pacíficamente. Y la última vez no pudo celebrar bien su cumpleaños y me siento mal, al menos se merece una segunda oportunidad.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices.- Marinette llamó y los gritos de Alya casi le dejan sorda, Marinette intenta calmar a su amiga.

-Alya tranquila…- le explicó todo y Alya parecía más tranquila.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿no necesitas ayuda? Muy bien, enterados, no te preocupes, yo le aviso a Adrien, suerte chica.- Adrien en cambio parecía querer saltar por la ventana, al terminar su transformación apuraba a Plagg a comer su queso.

-¡Vamos Plagg! ¡Sólo come!

-¡Lo haría más rápido si dejaras de gritarme!

-Hey, calma.- se acercó Alya a los dos.- Me llamó Marinette, está bien.

-¿Marinette?- Adrien se levantó de golpe.- ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha hecho algo? ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi princesa?- soltó las preguntas sin respirar y Kid lo vuelve a sentar.

-Está bien, el akuma le ha prometido no dañar a nadie, pero en cambio… van a salir juntos a una cita.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Calma galán.- le volvió a sentar Kid y Bee pronto entró al comedor.

-Chloe está bien y llamé a los demás para que vengan a ayudar… ¿de qué me perdí?- dijo al ver a Adrien que parecía decidido a morder a quien fuera que se le pusiera en frente.

-Nada, solo que gato que tiene rabia.- se burló Kid y Bee intentó no reírse de su amigo cuando un sonido le llamó la atención afuera, al ir a por las escaleras vio a Nathaniel recién entrar al hotel muy cansado, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

En aquella oscura habitación Hawk Moth frunció el ceño, el akuma no había cumplido con lo demandado y eso le enfurecía.

-No ha cumplido su misión, muy bien, tú…- señaló a la sombra que antes había rechazado y ésta se acercó.- Ve a cumplir tu objetivo, siembra el miedo y el pánico cumpliendo tu deber pero no te olvides… quiero el anillo de Black Cat a cualquier costo y deshazte de esa sombra traidora.- ésta hace una reverencia y otro akuma cambia a una mariposa rojiza y vuela hacia su objetivo.

Marinette debía admitir que Illustrator era todo un caballero, la había regalado una rosa rosada que había dibujado y la colocó en su cabello, el akuma después la había llevado al Louvre para admirar las obras de arte que cobraban vida sorprendiendo a Marinette y ver el paisaje desde arriba de éste. Marinette podía estar confiada en que el akuma cumpliría su promesa e Illustrator no podía estar más feliz paseando con la chica más bella de todas sin saber que eran espiados. Adrien, Nino, Alya, Félix y Bridgette ahora les veían comer un cono de helado, Adrien rechinó los dientes.

-Le ha comprado su helado favorito…

-Hermano calma o echarás a perder todo.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo Nino, ¿tú qué harías si alguien obligase a Alya a salir con él?

-Primero revisaría si hay espacio en la sala de cuidados intensivos del hospital, pero ese no es el caso ahora.

-Awww, Nino.- Alya no pudo evitar enternecerse por lo que dijo su novio. Félix suspiró sintiéndose ridículo al estar detrás de esos arbustos.

-¿Por qué no me quedé vigilando a la Bourgeois como los demás?- Bridgette es quien responde a la pregunta.

-Porque no soportarías a que Kid y Mercury te estuviesen molestando a tus costillas. Y esto es divertido, ¿no crees? Me recuerda cuando intenté invitarte al teatro.- Félix arquea la ceja.

-¿Cuál de todas?- pero el gruñido de Adrien hace que le miren, tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

-Adrien, contrólate, debes aprender a controlar tus emociones.- dijo Félix pero pronto en fulminado por la mirada de Adrien que parecía un gato siseando. Bridgette tomó su teléfono.

-Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos con Adrien.

-¿La perrera?- preguntó Félix y Bridgette marcó el número.

-No, y a veces ese lado tuyo me saca de quicio.- dijo intentando parecer molesta aunque no funcionaba.

-¡Hmph!- Félix desvía la cabeza hacia el otro lado como si se hubiese ofendido aunque una leve sonrisa surcó por su rostro. Adrien miró a Plagg.

-¿Ya?

-Chico, al menos cálmate, no cometas una barbaridad.

-No me fío de él.

-Adrien nadie lo hace.- dijo Alya.- Por eso estamos aquí.- Adrien gruñó a lo bajo y Bridgette le pasa el teléfono.

-Tienes una llamada.- éste le mira confundido y contesta.

-¿Bueno?

-Adrien, ¿estás bien cariño?- su madre, de inmediato sintió que el enojo y los celos bajaban de nivel sintiéndose avergonzado.

-M-Mamá…

-Me han explicado todo, siento no poder estar contigo, esta semana de la moda en Mónaco es muy pesada.

-Lo entiendo mamá, ¿y papá?

-Aquí…- Adrien suspira.- No le digas nada, no quiero otro de sus discursos en este momento.

-¿Otro de mis discursos?- Adrien sintió el corazón encogerse cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

-¡Papá! Yo… no sabes lo que me encantan tus… tus…

-Hablaremos cuando regrese, pero quiero en este momento tu madre y yo te escuchamos, nos han explicado todo y quiero decirte que estoy muy decepcionado de tu comportamiento. Eres un Agreste Adrien, un Agreste mantiene en control sus sentimientos y no se deja guiar por cosas como ridículos celos.

-Lo sé papá…

-¿No dices siempre que amas a tu novia? La confianza es la base de toda las relaciones, así que si estás seguro de sus sentimientos y los tuyos no deberías hacer un espectáculo tal como para que nos llamen en estos momentos.

-Lo sé, disculpa padre. Haré caso.

-Bien, y cuídate, tu madre y yo te amamos.

-Gracias, igual, adiós mamá.

-Cuídate tesoro.- cuando colgaron Arella miró a Gabriel con la ceja alzada y cruzada de brazos.- Eso ni tú te lo creíste.

-¿Disculpa? No te entiendo querida.

-Por favor Gabriel, fuiste y eres un hombre celoso, Adrien heredó eso de ti.

-Yo nunca he sido celoso.

-¿Ah no? Veamos, recuerdo en la universidad a Pierre muy bien y después de tener una "charla" contigo corría apenas me veía como si viera al mismísimo diablo.

-Esa charla fue lo más pacífica posible.

-Define pacífica.

-Ya es hora del siguiente desfile, vamos querida.

-Gabriel…- la mujer lo miraba con los ojos entornados mientras ambos kwamis se reían a lo bajo. Adrien suspiró y miró la escena, ahora el akuma miraba a Marinette.

-Te has manchado.- el dibujo un bonito pañuelo bordado y le limpió la mejilla.

-G-Gracias…

-Marinette, debo agradecerte, he pasado un gran día y todo gracias a ti.

-Tú has puesto de tu parte. Gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

-Todo por ti. Y Marinette, no sé si…bueno, quisiera saber si tú…

-Espera, sé qué me dirás y debo decirte que… tengo novio.

-¿Qué?- Illustrator abrió grandemente los ojos.

-¡Espera! No te enojes, solo escucha…- el pelirrojo parecía dispuesto a dibujar algo pero se detuvo y la miró.

-Te escucho.

En el hotel Chloe estaba en su habitación, los héroes estaban en el balcón y Chloe estaba acompañada de Sabrina y Nathaniel que estaba muy incómodo.

-No te preocupes Chloe, tu padre está hablando con el mío abajo, ya verás que todo se solucionará.

-Ajá…- Chloe parecía distraída y es que la presencia de Nathaniel la distraía demasiado y éste estaba situado en una esquina de la habitación no sabiendo qué decir y Sabrina frunció el ceño.

-Tú deberías irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-E-En realidad yo…

-¿Tú qué? No tienes nada que hacer aquí Nathaniel, deja en paz a Chloe y sal de…

-Esto es ridículo.- Nathaniel pasó de largo a Sabrina para ir con Chloe que estaba sentada en su cama, la chica de lentes quiso decirle algo más pero Bee pone su mano sobre su hombro.

-Señorita, si gusta por favor verificar con el capitán Roger la seguridad de abajo.

-Pe-Pero…

-Su ayuda sería grata para nosotros.- Sabrina asiente y se marcha de la habitación, Bee sonríe a la dulce pareja.- Estaremos en el balcón, cualquier cosa estamos a sus órdenes señorita Bourgeois.- Bee se retira y apenas cruza por éste ella pega oreja en las cortinas.

-No te conocía ese lado abejita, ¿escuchas conversaciones ajenas?- se burló Vulpine y ella se sonroja.

-Solo cuando se trata de mi mejor amigo.- Nathaniel intentaba de encontrar las palabras correctas abriendo la boca varias veces.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, el que me persiga un akuma hace que me sienta mejor, ¿sabes? ya es costumbre.- Nathaniel se sienta a su lado ignorando el sarcasmo.

-Chloe…

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Porque me preocupabas, no quería que salieras lastimada y mucho menos por…él.

-¿No estabas enojado conmigo?

-S-Sí, lo estaba, pero ahora me parece ridículo a comparación de lo que está pasando ahora. Y quiero decirte que si quieres seguir a escondidas está bien, pero…quisiera saber, ¿te gusto?- Chloe le miró y desvió la cabeza en un típico gesto arrogante.

-No me gustas Nathaniel.- el chico bajó la cabeza decepcionado y triste.- Te quiero, que es muy diferente.- el rostro de Nathaniel se iluminó y sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero Chloe.- afuera Queen Bee estaba que saltaba de la felicidad ahogando sus gritos.

-Y… hay algo que me gustaría hablarte.- dijo con pena Chloe mirando al pelirrojo.

Illustrator tenía la mirada baja y Marinette le miró intentando descifrar lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento…

-No, está bien, ese chico debe ser alguien muy afortunado.- el akuma alzó la vista y sonrió, se veía sereno aceptando su derrota sobre el corazón de la chica.

-Creo que ya no necesitaré esto…- dijo viendo su lápiz.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Yo no debería estar aquí, sino romperé la promesa que te hice, por eso… cuando rompa mi lápiz espero que Ladybug esté cerca para purificarme.

-Oh…

-Pero antes de irme, ¿puedo pedirte al menos un beso?

-P-Pero…

-Uno en la mejilla, por favor.- todos estaban viendo aquella escena, solo hablaban y Adrien intentaba respirare profundo.

-Solo están hablando, solo eso… nada más… confío en Marinette- Marinette se lo pensó y asintió.

-Está bien, en la mejilla.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco Marinette.- Nino miró a Marinette acercarse al akuma.

-Creo que le va a dar… ¿un beso?- la respiración de Adrien se detuvo.

-Confío en Marinette pero NO en los demás, ¡Plagg!- cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso el sonido del bastón los separa y Chat Noir estaba justo sobre el respaldo de la banca donde estaban.

-¿Aprovechándote de las dulces princesas?

-Cómo has… ¿Marinette?- Illustrator miró a la chica y luego frunció el ceño.- Claro, he sido tan estúpido para creer de nuevo que tú… olvida mi promesa Marinette. Es hora de que me haga cargo de un peste llama Chloe Bourgeois.

-¡No! No es lo crees.- pero Chat se le había lanzado encima y de los arbustos salieron Black Cat y Jad Shell, el akuma los esquivó a los tres y dibujó una roca que casi cae sobre todos ellos de no ser porque ambos felinos se movieron con rapidez y sacaron a Marinette y a Jade de allí, antes de darse cuenta el akuma había desaparecido.

-¡Vamos por él!- gritó Jade y Black le siguió, en cambio cuando Chat intentó ir tras él sintió que le jalaron la cola y al voltear ve a una furiosa Marinette.

-P-Princess…

-¿Puedo saber la razón de por qué no esperaste?

-E-Es que se… ¡se estaba aprovechando de la situación!- Marinette suspira y se quita la rosa del cabello.

-Hablaremos de esto luego, por ahora Tikki Transfórmame.

En el hotel Le Grand Paris los héroes parecían estar tranquilos, pensando que tal vez todo se había arreglado, Melody bostezó mientras miraba por otro balcón, apoyó las manos sobre el barandal y los demás no vieron cuando algo se dibujó bajo sus pies, de repente Melody ve una sombra encima de ellos justo en la azotea y al querer voltear ve que sus manos han sido atrapadas por unas esposas que parecían una caja metálica justo con el barandal.

-¡Arriba!- todos voltearon pero fue Bee quien se fijó en algo diferente en el suelo por lo que se movió antes que una red metálica atrapara a los chicos y los colgara hacia arriba.

-¡No!- Illustrator bajó por el balcón donde estaba Melody y vio a Chloe, Nathaniel de inmediato se puso frente a ella.

-Tú no me molestarás.- Bee se puso entre el akuma y ellos.

-Y tú no les tocarás.

-¿Tú crees?- los chicos gritaban a su compañera desde arriba y ésta apretó la cerbatana.

-Lo creo.- éste dibujó unas lanzas, Bee las golpeó con su cerbatana y sin más tomó a Nathaniel y a Chloe y los llevó al balcón hacia la azotea, el akuma la siguió y los intenta acercar a la puerta para volver a bajar pero Illustrator les corta camino.

-Oh, no te irás. Ninguno.- los chicos intentaban liberarse de la red pero estaban demasiado juntos, Bee soltó a Chloe y Nathaniel y les hizo una seña para que se alejaran, ellos se escondieron en una esquina.

-Adelante.- mientras los chicos intentaban librarse Kid fijó su vista en la pelea, Bee fue contra el akuma, éste intentó taparle el paso con un muro pero ella reaccionó rápido y pronto disparó, pero un escudo protege al artista, ella pateó pero su patada fue bloqueada por éste y el artista intentó golpearla, ella le esquivó e intentó quitarle el lápiz, Illustrator rodó por el suelo y dibujó cuchillas que iban directo hacia ella, ella esquivó la primera deslizándose hacia abajo sobre sus rodillas y haciendo hacia atrás su cuerpo, saltó con la siguiente y la otra disparó sus proyectiles, saltó, con su cerbatana la tomó de la parte pegajosa y ante otra cuchilla Bee aplicó toda su fuerza para jalar a la cuchilla que tenía con la cerbatana y cortar la otra cuchilla en dos y cubrirse con la última, Kid Mime estaba asombrado, un sonrojo aparece en su rostro y no se quita hasta que siente una patada en su cabeza por culpa de Mercury, aunque ninguno vio que una mariposa paseó cerca de ellos. El akuma gruño y no se dio cuenta que habían cambiado de posición siendo ahora que esta Bee y sus víctimas en la puerta por la que ellos aprovecharon para escapar.

-¡NO!

-Mala suerte.- dijo Bee con una sonrisa arrogante. Illustrator entonces dibujó una enorme caja de cristal y ésta cayó sobre Bee que ahora no podía moverla por lo pesada que estaba.

-Mala suerte para ti, y ahora…- pero no pudo avanzar cuando Jade y Black Cat se interponen en su camino y de inmediato retrocedió y esquivó el ataque de Chat Noir que venía con todo con su bastón. Ladybug estaba a lado de su compañero.

-No vas a avanzar de aquí, no dejaremos que lastimes ni a Chloe ni a Nathaniel.

-Él no me interesa, él me creo a base de sus sentimientos y ese odio que tenía por Chloe, solo me dedicaré a hacerle ver a Chloe que no se puede burlar de la gente sin consecuencias.

-¿Y qué hay de la promesa que le hiciste a Marinette?

-Cómo sa… ella me mintió.

-¡No es así! Ella no…

-¡Cállate! No te escucharé Ladybug ni a ti ni a nadie y todos ustedes están en mi camino, por cierto, quiero ese anillo también.- dijo señalando el anillo de Black Cat y el felino lo tomó mal.

-Claro que no, la joyería no te va.- Black Cat intentó irse contra de él pero el akuma dibujó una celda que le cayó encima, era tan angosta que no podía levantarse y su brazo quedó fuera de ésta.

-Acabo de castigar a un minino.

-¡Eso sí que no!- Jade lanzó su escudo pero éste no da contra su objetivo, al contrario, éste se mueve justo cuando el escudo regresaba a su dueño y se agacha provocando que Jade termine por ser golpeado por este.- Ay...necesito practicar más.- otra caja de cristal cae sobre él.

-Dos menos…

-¡Y faltas tú!- Illustrator estaba listo para dibujar pero el yoyo de Ladybug le detiene.

-No lo hagas, recuerda lo que te dijo Marinette acerca de cosas que podrías arrepentirte.

-¿Pero cómo sabes lo que me dijo Marinette?

-P-Porque…

-¡Ladybug!- el grito de Chat Noir la pone alerta pero una sombra pasó encima de ella posando sus manos sobre sus aretes y arrebatárselos, Tikki salió de los aretes y se refugió junto a Marinette cuya transformación se fue al ver la figura que ahora tenía sus aretes en mano y la risa estridente hizo que todos sintieran un escalofrío.

-Gracias por los aretes perdedora.

-Antibug.- Marinette escondió a Tikki en su bolso e Illustrator no podía quitar la vista de Marinette.

-T-Tú has… todo este tiempo.

-Marinette corre abajo.- le ordenó Chat Noir.

-Pero Chat…

-¡Ahora!- éste fue contra Antibug, pero la villana lo esquiva y lo enreda con su yoyo.

-Lástima gatito, ya será para la otra.- se burló la villana.- Y bien hecho, has eliminado a los demás y pensar que ya te creían un inútil. Pero vamos a lo importante.- Antibug fue a la jaula donde estaba Black Cat.- Hora de recoger el premio mayor.

-¡No!- Marinette se puso entre ella y Black Cat.- No dejaré de que lo tomes.

-¡Oh quítate!

-¡No!- Antibug frustrada iba a quitarle de su camino cuando Illustrator le detiene.

-No la toques…

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!- éste la empujó y se puso frente a ella.

-¡No dejaré que toques a Marinette!

-Tú… ¡traidor!- éste tomó de la mano a Marinette y la llevó hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento tanto…- el akuma cerró la puerta y Marinete golpeó frustrada la puerta y Tikki se asomó.

-Marinette, ¿cómo recuperarás los aretes?

-No lo sé Tikki ni siquiera sé cómo apareció Antibug.

-Bueno, ¿no eran de Chloe los aretes?

-Sí… y Chloe tenía un disfraz. Tengo una idea Tikki.- Marinette corrió abajo y tomó el mantel de un carrito de entrega antes de ir hacia la habitación de Chloe, al llegar encontró a Chloe y a Nathaniel escondidos, Marinette se había cubierto por completo.- ¿Chloe?

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-No me lo vas a creer pero soy Ladybug.

-¡Pruébalo!

-Mmm, en Navidad te regalé unos aretes que yo misma hice, eran largos y parecidos a mi yoyo.- Chloe abrió la boca y abrazó a la chica.

-¡Ladybug! Pero, ¿qué te paso?

-No hay tiempo de explicar, pero Chloe, necesito tu disfraz.

-¿Mi disfraz? ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Es todo tuyo!

-Gracias.- Marinette tomó el traje y se vistió en el baño de Chloe, agradeció el yoyo integrado. Al salir Chloe grita de la emoción.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ladybug está usando mi traje!

-Después te lo devuelvo, Nathaniel cuida de Chloe.- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia arriba. Chat Noir estaba atado, en el mástil inclinado del hotel, este suspiró intentando liberarse.

-¡Oye! ¡Debe haber otra forma de conocernos!- pero Antibug no le prestaba atención, estaba peleando contra Illustrator que le lanzaba todo cuanto podía, éste dibujo fuegos artificiales que la cegaron por un momento y al intentar quitarle los aretes que tenía en su mano ella le empujó y su yoyo fue directo hacia él, Chat Noir suspiró y de repente siente las sogas que lo tenían atado aflojarse, este se sujeta del mástil y se sube cuan ágil gato es.- ¿Ladybug?- se preguntó al ver a Marinette y ella sonríe.

-Tú solo piensa que sí.- le guiñó el ojo y éste no sabía qué pensar.- Libera a los otros.- éste asiente y va por los compañeros de la red.

-¡Cataclysm!- Marinette fue con Black Cat y levantó un poco la jaula que le imposibilitaba el movimiento al felino, éste puso su mano y de inmediato la levantó.

-Gracias… ¿Ladybug?

-Luego se los explico, ayuda a los otros.- éste asiente y va con Melody que lo mira con una sonrisa.

-No te equivoques por favor.

-Sabes que no lo hago. Cataclysm.- Jade estaba intentando mover las cajas, Bee tampoco podía.

-¡Ya me cansé!- exclamó el moreno y tomo su escudo con el espacio que podía.- ¡Echo Profond!- tocó una vez el escudo que sonó como un enorme gong que resonó hasta que las celda donde estaban se rompieron, Bee pone sus brazos en sus caderas como jarra.

-¿No pudiste haberlo hecho antes?

-Disculpa.- se disculpó apenado y todos libres miraron la pelea entre ambos akumas, Marinette les dio la señal de no intervenir y ella se acercó y lanzó su yoyo justo cuando el yoyo de Antibug iba a atacar a Illustrator, Antibug recogió su yoyo al ver a Marinette como Ladybug.

-¿Sorprendida?

-¡¿Pero cómo puede ser?! Yo tengo tus aretes.

-¿Estás segura que son en verdad mis aretes?

-P-P-Pero…- abrió su mano y antes de reaccionar Tikki los había tomado y voló hacia Marinette.- ¡Maldito insecto!

-Gracias Tikki.- se puso los aretes.- Tikki Transfórmame.- ahora sí, Ladybug estaba de vuelta y todos sonrieron al ver el gran plan de Marinette y ahora con su verdadero yoyo en mano miró a la akuma.-Ahora es mi turno. ¡Lucky Charm!

-¡Anti Charm!- del Lucky Charm cayó una pañoleta mientras que del Anti Cham cayó una enorme hacha.- Parece ser que tengo la ventaja.

-No has aprendido a no dejarte guiar por las apariencias Antibug. Y te lo voy a demostrar.- Ladybug fue contra Antibug que estaba lista para atacar, pero Vulpine activó su poder y varias Ladybug aparecieron confundiendo a la villana que no supo a quién golpear, ésta blandió el hacha y pasó por sobre algunas Ladybug que se deshicieron en humo naranja haciéndola toser, la verdadera se agachó y ató las manos que estaban unidas al hacha y poniendo su pie en el estómago de Antibug la empujó hacia sus compañeros.- Y que tampoco estoy sola.- Queen Bee lanzó su beso con la pequeña gota de miel.

-Honey Drop. ¡Expande!- Antibug rebotó sobre la burbuja e iba a caer fuera del hotel de no ser por cierto gato que extendió su bastón y la dejó colgada de manos.

-Y…la venganza es dulce.- retrajo el bastón y Black Cat le quitó los aretes y los rompió en el suelo.

-¡Noooooo!- el akuma desapareció y la mariposa negra intentó escapar.

-Oh, claro que no.-preparó su yoyo.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal!- lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- dejó ir a la mariposa blanca que se perdió en el cielo y lanzó la pañoleta al aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!-los pocos destrozos fueron reparados y hasta el cuadro del señor Bourgeois también regresó. Todos chocaron puños con sus compañeros y al final solo quedaba una figura quieta, Ladybug bajó los hombros y se acercó a Illustrator, éste tenía los hombros caídos y cuando ella se acercó le dedicó una bonita sonrisa, ella alzó su puño y éste dudó, pero al ver su sonrisa chocó puños con ella.

-No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti. Eres la chica más especial de todas.- ella amplió su sonrisa y él suspiró.- Y bien, me despido, aunque tengo mis dudas con Chloe, algo me dice que debo dejar el asunto en tus manos. Gracias por todo… Ladybug.- él mismo partió su lápiz en dos, desapareció y el akuma voló un poco pero alrededor de Ladybug que abrió su yoyo y atrapó al akuma, al volverlo abrir la mariposa blanca voló y ella suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo también.- la mariposa voló cerca de ella, hasta su rostro, Ladybug se quedó quieta y la mariposa se posó en sus rosados labios, permaneció allí un momento antes de irse volando y desaparecer en el cielo azul. Ladybug tocó sus labios y se volteó a ver a los demás.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Chat Noir y Melody y Bee rieron.

-Eso gato fue un beso.- respondió Melody y éste abrió grandemente los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el sonido de los miraculous de algunos se hizo escuchar y Ladybug se rió de su minino.

-Nos debemos ir chaton.- todos se marcharon por diferentes direcciones.

Al otro día en la escuela Adrien parecía un gato enfurruñado haciendo reír a sus amigos. Marinette estaba divirtiéndose con su novio.

-Adrien no te enojes, aunque tú tuviste la culpa por no dejar que le diera el beso en la mejilla.

-¡No! Ni loco hubiese permitido eso, todos tus besos deben ser para mí.- parecía un niño caprichoso y ella le da un beso en la otra mejilla.

-Tu beso faltante.

-Mmm, quiero otro.

-¿Otro?

-Aquí.- señaló sus labios.- Solo yo puedo besarte. Y nadie más y esta noche un gato te va a visitar para afianzar lo dicho.

-¡Es un celoso!- exclamó Claude y Juliet se ríe, Alya en cambio miraba con su celular las imágenes que había sacado de Illustrator con Marinette.

-Yo creo que hacían bonita pareja.- Adrien gruñó y Alya se rió más alto, de repente su atención se centra en Nathaniel que apenas llegaba al salón, Chloe ya había llegado y al verlo se levantó con suma arrogancia.

-¡Quiero decir algo!- dijo aprovechando que todos estaban allí.- Quiero decir que… Nathaniel y yo hemos estado saliendo.- las exclamaciones de todos los demás no se hicieron esperar, incluso Sabrina, pero Chloe siguió.- Y para su información nos queremos y si alguno dice algo… ¡SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO!

-Chloe calma…- intentó calmarle Nathaniel y ésta así lo hizo. Juliet aplaudió a la pareja y Adrien hizo lo mismo, todos los demás les imitaron y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar de la inesperada pareja que bien podría funcionar. Nathaniel aprovechó para tomar la mano de Chloe y ella sonrió apretando el agarre y darle un beso dejando a un más rojo Nathaniel que estaba muerto de la pena, pero bien, había que acostumbrarse a las muestras de cariño al fin públicas.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, y si no, una pena… pero por favor nada de tomatazos. Hace días leía una historia en wattpad, la escritora dejó la historia y la borró no sin antes anunciar la razón del porqué, y esa era que recibió muchas críticas que la gente no le gustaba. Pues bien, debo decir que fue una pena para una gran historia a mi opinión y recordé y afianzo mi creencia de que escribo más para mí que para todos los demás, si me gusta lo meto y si no lo siento pero lo descarto. Así que si no les gusta favor de no darme de tomatazos o golpes y si es todo lo contrario favor de mandarme mi droga diaria, imágenes de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir TwT. Dejen review que me hacen reír la mayor parte del tiempo y me animan XD Y si se preguntan, bueno, yo siempre pensé que Illustrator no era tan malo, así que esto es una forma de redención. Por cierto, SPOILER! El próximo capítulo aparecerá el hermano de Juliet y… ¿les gustan los video juegos? XD Y sin nada más que decir…. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Tsubasa23: No, la sombra es diferente, pero te preocupes, les gusta pelearse al parecer. Y sí, lo de Brid se pondrá peor… y cuando tengas el dibujo por favor pásamelo. X3

Shizuru-Tsukiyomi, Funka1999, Sol, HijaDeFrazel, Sameht: Bueno, al fin el Nathloe, espero les haya gustado XD

Darkdan-sama: Jajaja, bueno Plagg es Plagg y habrán más celos más adelante, y del estado de Brid shhh secreto.

Andre16: La investigación avanza de a poco y créeme que encontrarán la guarida, pero no ahora, pero pronto.

Solitario196: Lo sé, lo sé, me está falta más humor, pero lo intento. Y luego se verá porqué le gustaba Jean Claude a Allegra.

ZarcortFan25: Jajaja también es una de mis villanas favoritas, es mi capitulo favorito, bueno uno de ellos y siempre me inspiro cuando veo la escena de la pelea XD

Guest: Lo siento, pero para que se entere del estado de Bridgette falta todavía.

Jinzo77: Lo de Changer no es mala idea pero bueno, Lila, Lila, nunca me ha caído bien y lo sabes muy bien por mi historia anterior de Esperanza en Paris, hasta tú lo dijiste XD Pero… se va a redimir, y cuando lo leas espero te guste. Y bueno, lo de tener pareja… secreto. X3

Isii14: Digamos que está viendo porque su otro yo adora a su novia… y vaya que lo ha visto.

Sou: Me haces reir más que nadie, en serio gracias y no es que tenga más clase es solo que es más… bueno ya, un poco más... bueno a su disposición dejo la opinión. Y sí, tenían una relación estrecha, eran buenos amigos y aquí espero te haya gustado como fue su primera visita. Y espero te haya gustado el Nathloe. XD

X29: … muchas preguntas pero veamos. Siento no ser más original pero me gustó el resultado, Félix y Brid estarán más unidos aunque no tanto, la señora Agreste se enterará más adelante y la canción no me convenció sorry, como sea saludos y gracias.

ChaosKing86: Todos lo adivinaron por la descripción, era muy obvia y puedo leer tu historia pero sino la haces para ti, no va a avanzar mucho. Y Allan, sí es como la tercera rueda exacto, aunque eso le genera conflicto… ups, spoiler del siguiente cap. Nos leemos después!


	15. Subiendo de nivel

**Hola a todos, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo esta historia, que a partir de ahora los siguientes capítulos van a ser un tanto especiales, al menos para mí, gracias por su apoyo y bueno me han llegado noticias que la serie podría ser pospuesta hasta septiembre… díganme que es mentira por favor, QUE SEA MENTIRA! Perdonen que no publiqué el domingo pero quería que este capítulo fuese perfecto, o al menos decente. Y ya sin nada más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 15.

Subiendo de nivel.

Allan no podía creerlo, Aly al fin le había dicho que sí, escondió su enorme sonrisa toda la clase, Jean Claude le guiñó el ojo cómo si le felicitara y Félix le dio una palmada en el hombro como muestra de sus felicitaciones. Y pronto a lado suyo se encontraba Aly, con aquella blusa rosa que resaltaba su piel, esas gafas de color ambarino encima de su cabeza y revisando su celular, prácticamente era preciosa pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos Allan?

-Ah bueno…- Allan tenía un folleto en su mochila, Jizz lo enseñó a su portador de una pista de patinaje, que de inmediato metió la mano para que la chica no viera a su kwami.- P-Pues…

-Hay una nueva película, dicen que es muy buena, ¿qué dices?

-Oh, bueno pues…

-¿Y te gustaría algo de picar? Me muero de hambre.

-Yo… claro, tengo también hambre.- la chica le miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Y qué tal si mejor vamos a dar un simple paseo?

-Claro… ¿por qué no?- Aly suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y qué piensas tú? ¿Te gustaría ir a alguna parte?

-Y-Yo… creo que ir a ver una película sería bueno.- ella frunció levemente el ceño y suspiró.

-Sabes Allan, me gustaría que fueras tan decidido con tus elecciones como con tus canciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si quieres algo solo dilo, no dejes que otros decidan por ti.- dijo un poco molesta y después de suspirar guarda su celular.- Sabes, mejor dejamos la salida para otro día acabo de recordar algo. Nos vemos Allan.

-Espera… Espera… A-Aly…- pero la chica no le respondió, se alejó de él y al intentar alcanzarla sus movimientos se volvieron lentos, el piso desapareció de sus pies mientras veía a la chica darle la espalda.- ¡Nooooo!- despertó respirando con dificultad y se revisó viendo que estaba en una pieza, no eran ni las tres de la mañana y encendió la luz de la habitación, Jizz de inmediato se despertó y se talló los ojitos bostezando y volando lejos del cojín que usaba como cama.

-¿Qué pasa Allan?

-Nada, solo…tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?

-Jizz, ¿crees que no pueda tomar decisiones por mi cuenta?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Soñé cuando quise invitar a Aly a salir.

-Oh, cuando querías llevarla a esa pista de patinaje.

-Sí… tú me enseñaste el folleto para apegarme al plan pero terminé por echarlo a perder.- Jizz miró a su portador.

-La verdad, sí, eres indeciso y no te aferras a tus decisiones.

-¡Jizz!

-Peeeeeero, a veces logras guiarte por éstas, eso es bueno.

-Pero no todo el tiempo, a veces no sé qué me pasa por la cabeza, creo que si tomo alguna decisión pueda ser la equivocada.- Jizz vuela y abraza la mejilla de su portador.

-Yo creo en ti.- Allan sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su kwami.

-Bueno, a dormir, mañana será un día movido, algo me lo dice.

-Sipi.- la luz se apagó sin saber lo que ese día depararía al joven velocista y a su kwami.

Allan salió de la habitación bostezando, había sido un poco difícil volver a dormir y deseaba quedarse en la cama de no ser porque ese día tenía que salir con los chicos.

-Hey.- Adrien vio a Allan algo cansado.- ¿No dormiste bien?

-No te preocupes, solo necesito desayunar para estar bien.

-¿Desayuno?- se asomó Jizz de su chaqueta.- ¡DESAYUNOOOOO!- quiso volar para ir al comedor.

-¡Jizz!- lo atrapó en el aire con rápidos reflejos.- No, sé paciente.- el kwami infló las mejillas y Adrien no puede evitar reír.

-Te comprendo, Plagg se pone también como loco cuando no come. Te espero abajo Allan.

-Gracias Adrien.- cuando Adrien se fue Allan sonrió de lado.- Es extraño pensar que ese chico sea el otro Félix, o bueno, de este mundo…

-¡Allan! Quiero comer.- se quejó Jizz y Allan se ríe.

-Sí, mejor vamos.- al avanzar por el pasillo Allan siente que alguien le jala del brazo y lo meten a una habitación, al voltear ve a su amigo Jean Claude.- Oye viejo, ¿cuál es la necesidad de secuestrarme?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Tú dirás?- dijo al verlo algo nervioso.

-Y-Yo… has visto que las cosas con Allegra están un tanto raras.

-Sí, imposible no notarlo.

-B-Bueno… pensaba que si no podemos hablar que tú… por favor necesito que seas mi intermediario.

-¿Tú qué?- Allan no sabía qué decir.- Ah no, no, no, no. Esa es cosa de ustedes, ustedes dos deben verse las caras no importando qué pasó.

-Allan.- lo tomó de los hombros.- Por favor hermano, eres el único al que le puedo confiar esto.

-Claude…

-Por favor…- Allan tuerce la boca un poco y termina por suspirar.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

-¡Gracias viejo!

-Sabes que por esta me deberás una grande, ¿no?

-Lo que quieras, bien, solo quiero hables por mí, dile que quiero seguir nuestra amistad como si nada, que ella es muy importante para mí y lamento mucho no sentir lo mismo por ella pero que estoy seguro que algún día un chico afortunado se ganará su corazón.- Allan arqueó la ceja.

-¿De qué me perdí?

-¿Lo tienes?

-Sí, lo tengo, pero qué rayos pasó con…

-Gracias Allan eres genial. Bien, hora de desayunar, eres el mejor.- cuando se fue Allan procesó la información y su boca se abrió grandemente al salir del cuarto para buscar a su amigo y le explicara todo con lujo de detalles.

-¡VIEJO ESPE…!- se tragó las palabras al toparse con Allegra que igual que él iba a desayunar.

-Allan, ¿qué te ocurre?

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Nada! No pasa nada, ¿por qué debería pasar algo?- ella arqueó la ceja no sabiendo qué pensar.

-Bien… pero que bueno que te encuentro, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-Claro Allegra, lo que tú quieras.

-Verás, estos días he estado muy apartada de Claude y por eso quisiera que me ayudaras a darle un mensaje.- Allan sintió que algo le golpeó, algo muy dentro de él.

-Ahh… ¿qué mensaje?- dijo entre dientes.

-Dile que no deseo perder su amistad, pase lo que pase él es muy importante para mí y quiero que siga siéndolo. Y deseo podemos salir y tratarnos como los viejos tiempos, eso sería todo.

-Claro, vale, no hay problema.

-Gracias Allan, eres un gran amigo.- le abraza sin percibir lo tenso que estaba y Jizz se asoma mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sabes en lo que te has metido?

-Estoy hasta el cuello.

-No lo dudes. ¿Por qué no insististe en lo que se vieran ambos?

-Pues…me pidieron ayuda.

-No necesitan ayuda, necesitan un consejo.- Allan suspiró y apoya la cabeza en la pared.

-Jizz…

-¿Qué pasa?- Félix observaba a su amigo pensando que se daría de topes con la pared pero Allan suspira y se endereza.

-No pasa nada viejo, cosas mías. Y dime, ¿emocionado por tu primera convención?

-He ido a convenciones Allan.

-Las de moda no cuentan.- Félix rumió algo entre dientes.

-No pienso ir donde un montón de gente va disfrazada y con demasiado ruido alrededor. Es ridículo.

-Ya… entonces creo que le diré a Bridgette que yo la acompañaré todo el día.

-No me sorprende que ella vaya a esa clase de eventos.

-Recuerdo en nuestro mundo cuando fue la convención, ella llevó un disfraz tan… pero tan… digo, todos le pedían una foto y uno que otro chico le pidió su teléfono, me pregunto si va a ir disfrazada en ésta, necesitará un guardaespaldas.- se dio la vuelta para irse cuando la mano de Félix en su hombro le detiene y le mira con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sabes cuánto te odio.

-Me adoras, por eso soy tu amigo.- Félix lo pasó de largo molesto y Jizz sonríe a su portador.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Allan a su kwami.

-Nada, solo que estoy orgulloso de ti.- Allan se ríe y toma a su kwami en su mano.

-Vamos enano, hay que comer.

-¡SIIIII!

El viaje fue un poco incómodo para algunos, Adrien no paraba de hablar ya que sería la primera vez que asistiría a una convención así, al llegar el Gorila estacionó y todos bajaron del lujoso auto viendo en la entrada largas torres con pancartas de la convención.

-Gracias, llamaremos cuando nos vayamos.- dijo Adrien al chofer que asintió y miraba de reojo a algunas personas disfrazadas. La entrada del Centro de Convenciones era enorme adornada con una serie de pequeñas fuentes que lanzaban agua a cierto tiempo y el enorme domo partido en dos daba a Adrien que veía un enorme croissant, en la entrada pronto vieron a Marinette, Bridgette y a los demás.

-¡Marinette!- todos se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado y ella le saluda, pronto todos se unen para poder entrar.- Vaya, no mentías cuando dijiste que este lugar era único.

-Muchos vienen de diferentes partes para poder ver los nuevos juegos y disfrazarse, más que nada disfrazarse.- dijo Marinette señalando a un grupo de chicos y chicas vestidos como personajes épicos.

-Son geniales, me hubiese gustado venir también disfrazado. ¿Y ustedes?- Bridgette solo baja los hombros.

-He jugado y visto personajes desde que llegué aquí, cuando me enteré de la convención no tenía tiempo para hacer el disfraz que quería.

-¿Qué tipo de disfraz?- preguntó Allegra y Bridgette sonríe ampliamente emocionada.

-¡Pues nada más que el de Marian Nightingale! La joven hechicera del juego Vampire Soul*- suspira como enamorada juntando sus manos.- El personaje del conde Alucard es asombroso, todo un caballero.- Félix arqueó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Y de inmediato Marinette interviene.

-Pues yo prefiero al personaje de Sky de Final Dream* es tan ágil, fuerte y esa sonrisa…- Adrien ahora era quien parecía molesto no creyéndose lo que su novia decía, Claude al ver la cara de sus amigos no pudo evitar reír.

-Oh esto vale oro, ¿no crees Ju…?- pero su pequeña novia se movió con las chicas.

-Pues yo prefiero a Danus de Devil May Scream* ¡Nadie le supera!- pronto una discusión de qué personaje era mejor comenzó y Alya grababa las expresiones de los tres chicos que parecían incrédulos y celosos de unos personajes de video juegos.

-¿Lo estás grabando Alya?- preguntó Nino más que divertido.

-Cada detalle Nino, cada detalle.- Allan apenas puede aguantar la risa y Allegra mira una gran fila donde compraban boletos.

-Oigan, ¿vamos a tener que hacer fila?- Juliet de inmediato sale de su debate.

-No, podemos entrar sin problemas, síganme por favor.- siguieron a la chica hacia la puerta donde un hombre de seguridad les detienen, Juliet tenía algo en el cuello, jaló la cuerda negra que tenía una credencial oculta en su ropa.- Vienen conmigo.- después de ver el pase el sujeto los dejó entrar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Nino y Juliet baja la cabeza un tanto apenada.

-B-Bueno, mi hermano me regaló el pase p-porque como es programador va a dar a conocer al fin el nuevo juego Ultimate Mecha Strike, y… y… t-tengo pase porque soy una de las probadoras del juego.

-¡Chica qué suerte tienes!- exclamó Alya y Juliet se ríe al tener a Alya encima.

-Bueno, voy a ver a mi hermano, los veré en una hora. Nos vemos Claude.

-Suerte mi ángel.- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, fue un gesto dulce que se le antojó a Jean Claude llevando su mano a la mejilla pero la retiró de inmediato. De inmediato Alya se pone delante de todos.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando? ¡A divertirnos!

-/¡Sí!/- gritaron todos y Bridgette al ver que Félix no gritó, levantó su mano y gritó más fuerte por él, cosa que hizo que el rubio rodara los ojos. Cuando comenzaron a separarse Allan sintió la mano de Jean Claude y éste se acercó a él.

-Allan, sobre lo que te pedí, muchas gracias.

-Eh, ¡ah! Sí… no hay problema.- Jean le da un leve golpe en el hombro y le deja, Allan suelta el aire retenido pero no por mucho cuando Allegra llega.

-Allan, sobre lo que te dije.

-Lo sé, yo…lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Oh, Allan, eres el mejor.- le abraza y también se va dejando a un moreno más que incómodo queriendo arrancarse los cabellos, cosa que Bridgette notó enseguida.

-Ammm, adelántense, ya los alcanzamos después.

-No se tarden.- le dijo Adrien y todos se fueron, Bridgette detuvo a Allan poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes yo…- al ver la sonrisa y esa mirada condescendiente en su amiga bajó los hombros.- Ayuda…

-Ven, vamos a hablar en otro lugar.- dijo llevándoselo para hablar tranquilos.

Adrien parecía emocionado por tantas cosas, había juegos que estaba dispuesto a comprar apenas saliera de allí y tantos artículos a la venta que tuvo que controlarse gracias a Plagg.

-¡Hey! No puedes comprar tantas cosas, sino cómo me comprarás mi queso.

-¡Plagg!- Marinette no puede evitar reírse y nota a Félix mirando los puestos con cierta indiferencia, pero a la vez curioso.

-¿No te gustan los video juegos?

-No juego, me gustan más los libros para entretenerme.

-Oh, entonces nunca has jugado uno.

-Bridgette me hacía jugar cuando la visitaba, supongo que son una forma de sacar el estrés.

-¿Marinette?- al escuchar que la llamaban Marinette voltea y ve a Max que tenía una gorra negra con el logo del juego de Ultimate Mecha Strike y varias bolsas.

-¡Max! Hola, ¿qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, estoy ansioso por ver la muestra del nuevo juego, ¿tú no?

-La verdad es que sí, Juliet nos trajo por eso, ya que al parecer su hermano trabajó en el juego.

-¿En serio? Oh, quisiera conocerlo.

-Tal vez lo hagas. Oh, éste es Félix, el primo de Adrien, lo recordarás del festival.

-Vaya, sí se parece mucho a Adrien.

-Obvio, somos familiares.- contestó Félix y Max se acomoda las gafas.

-Pues sí, pero sus rasgos los hacen ver más como hermanos. Bueno, fue un placer, espero verte después Marinette, quiero una revancha.

-Cuando quieras.- cuando Max se fue Tikki se asoma.

-Espero que a Max no le dé por resultar akumatizado, ¿te imaginas una pelea de robots gigantes aquí dentro?

-¿Robots?- preguntó Plagg que se asomó del chaleco.- ¿Cómo que pelea de robots?- Marinette sonríe.

-Vengan, ya les contamos.- mientras adelante Claude y Adrien miraban los nuevos juegos.

-Genial, ¿no lo crees Claude? ¿Claude?

-¿Decías?

-¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que estás nervioso porque vas a conocer al hermano de Juliet.

-¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario Agreste.- Sain se asoma un poco.

-No, solo que está muerto de los nervios.

-Sain…

-Vamos Claude.- Adrien intenta animarlo.- No te va a ir mal, estoy seguro que le caerás bien, ¿ya lo habrás visto antes no?

-Solo en fotos, como vive en otra ciudad solo sé que Juliet habla con él por teléfono. Pero en serio quiero caerle bien, que sepa que soy lo suficientemente bueno para mi ángel.

-Tranquilo, lo sabrá, Juliet no pudo encontrarse a alguien mejor.- Claude sonríe.

-Gracias gato.

-No hay de qué.- ambos chocan puños.- Y de ser así él tiene una linda hermana, no creo que tenga una escopeta, una pala o una excusa tan rápido.

-Qué ánimos…

-Gracias zorro.- se burló Adrien y siguieron viendo los puestos de la convención.

En la oscura habitación la luz entraba por aquel vitral de colores, todos los akumas volaron ante las sombras que parecían pelear entre sí para ver quién avanzaba frente Hawk Moth que permanecía sentado en una elegante silla, pero una de ellas logró desde el fondo esquivar a las otras y llegar donde el villano para enojo de las demás.

-Muy bien pequeña sombra, puedes salir, demuestra que eres el mejor, siembra el caos y el miedo pero no te olvides del premio, quiero el anillo de Black Cat a cualquier costo, ¿entendido?- la sombra hizo una reverencia y Hawk Moth cambió uno de los akumas de color, ahora la mariposa roja vuela fuera del lugar siendo seguida por la sombra muy de cerca.

Bridgette y Allan se había sentado cerca de las puertas, allí había unas sillas para sentarse y descansar. Allan suspiró y se quitó su sombrero para pasar su mano por su cabeza.

-Por eso estoy así, no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno, tu idea de hacer que ambos se vean no me parece mala.

-¡Pero es que ya no lo puedo hacer! ¿Qué hago?

-Bueno, creo que el verdadero problema no viene de ellos, sino de ti. Allan eres un tanto inseguro y eso es extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Claro, cuando hablas con Félix estás seguro de que él te escuchará y te seguirá o cuando estás frente a una consola y tocas tus increíbles mezclas. Por eso me extraña que demuestres inseguridad en tus decisiones.

-Es que… temo equivocarme, lo siento Brid, pero no todos tenemos el don de saber qué hacer como tú.- Bridgette parpadea un par de veces y en seguida rompe a reír.- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Lo siento, es que… es que dijiste que tomo las mejores decisiones y…

-¡Por supuesto que lo haces! Bridgette eres una gran líder, supiste comandarnos a todos siendo Ladybug y sabías qué hacer con cada cosa rara de tu Lucky Charm, aún recuerdo esa vez cuando te cayó en las manos ese guante de cocina, ninguno de nosotros hubiese sabido qué hacer, y también cuando hiciste la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Félix, siempre estás segura de ti misma y no temes hablar o equivocarte en cualquier decisión que tomes.- Bridgette sonríe y hace que le mire.

-Te voy a decir un secreto, en realidad nunca estoy segura de mis decisiones.

-¿Qué?

-Allan, tenía que trabajar con lo que me daba mi Lucky Charm y tenía que confiar en mí, pero también confiaba ciegamente en ustedes.

-¿Y no temías fallar?

-Todo el tiempo.- Bridgette se apoyó en sus rodillas pero mostró una radiante sonrisa al moreno.- Pero puedo superar mis miedos y dudas porque sé que hay alguien a mi lado.- Allan no dijo nada, era verdad que Bridgette era buena haciendo varias cosas pero siempre estaba acompañada y cuando no de seguro tenía a su kwami con ella.- Allan, yo creo que en ti, tus decisiones podrán ser difíciles pero estoy segura que elegirás bien y si te equivocas no debes tener miedo, sino aprender de los errores como todo mundo hace.

-Brid…

-Yo confío en ti, creo en ti, y no soy la única.- Jizz se asomó sonriendo ampliamente y Allan acarició la cabeza de su kwami.

-Gracias Brid. Eres genial, bien, vamos a con los demás, vinimos a divertirnos después de todo.

-¡Por supuesto!- ambos se levantaron de las sillas y caminaron adentrándose por los pasillos llenos de puestos.

Mucha gente se había reunido en un escenario donde una gran pantalla estaba puesta y cuatro controles en repisas listos para usarse, varias personas estaban a un lado del escenario pero solo uno de éstos fue quien subió los escalones y tomó un micrófono, era un varón que a pesar de estar cerca de sus treinta se veía muy joven, de cabello negro semi-rizado, con unos expresivos ojos grises y unas gafas cuadradas de montura delgada, vestía con una sencilla camisa celeste aunque se notaba que debajo tenía una camiseta blanca, jeans, cinturón y zapatos negros. Bridgette y Allan se reunieron con los demás casi enfrente de todo.

-Muy buenos días a todos los presentes, hoy es un gran honor mostrar el nuevo juego que tantos han estado esperando de ¡Ultimate Mecha Strike!- muchos gritaron y aplaudieron.- Hemos integrado nuevos retos, nuevos personajes y niveles que esperamos que garantice que este juego sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Y ahora, nuestros probadores harán una demostración de la nueva modalidad de combate a cuatro.- varios pasaron al escenario, cuatro jóvenes donde la pequeña Juliet parecía un poco nerviosa, pero al ver la mano de Claude saludarla ella devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.- Todos a sus puestos.- los cuatro tomaron un control y la pantalla se encendió mostrando la lista de personas, Juliet tomó uno que parecía una abeja y la pantalla mostró el campo de batalla que parecía una especie de estadio para los robots. Y cuando la pantalla mostró iniciar cada uno se abalanzó sobre el otro contrincante, eran duros competidores los cuales no dejarían que el otro ganara, de repente el personaje de Juliet se ve acorralado pero el estadio tenía lo que parecían cuatro toboganes dispersos en los cuatro puntos cardinales, ella tomó uno que la llevó al otro lado y contraatacó con un combo de aguijón, todos estaban concentrados perdiendo pronto uno, después otro, quedó Juliet con otro chico mayor que ella al que no pudo vencer siendo atrapada al último segundo por un combo. Los cuatro probadores se miraron y se dieron la mano siendo compañeros de oficio, la gente aplaudió y el joven pelinegro igual.- Como verán esta es parte de una nueva modalidad en el combate. Todos están invitados para probar el nuevo juego en los puestos que tenemos disponibles. Muchas gracias y ahora mi compañero explicará a los nuevos personajes…- cuando salió del escenario junto con los probadores Marinette y los otros se acercaron.

-¡Juliet!- gritó Marinette y ésta sonrió y tomó del brazo al pelinegro que siguió a la chica.

-Marinette, ¿qué tal el juego?

-¡Está genial! No puedo esperar hasta comprarlo.

-Estupendo, chicos quiero que conozcan a mi hermano Christian, Christian ellos son mis mejores amigos, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Bridgette, Félix, Allegra, Allan, Jean Claude.

-Hola, un placer conocerles, mi hermana habla mucho de ustedes.

-Y…- la chica se acerca a Claude y le toma de la mano.- Él es Claude, mi novio, quería presentártelo formalmente.- por alguna razón la atmósfera se sintió más fría, pero Christian seguía con esa misma sonrisa.

-Ah, vaya, así que eres el famoso novio.

-S-Sí, mucho gusto.- extendió la mano que rápidamente fue atrapada por éste y sintió como se la apretaba poco a poco.

-Me encantaría conocer a quien logró enamorar a mi hermanita, como no habla mucho de ti…

-Christian pero si te hablo mucho de él.

-Pues no me acuerdo mucho, solo comentarios sin importancia de seguro.- soltó la mano de Claude que aguantó el apretón lo mejor que pudo y tomó de los hombros a su hermana.- ¿Tienen hambre? Yo les invito la merienda, como agradecimiento por ser tan buenos con mi hermana.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Alya contenta por la invitación.

-Gracias.- contestó Marinette.- Aunque ella es quien es extremadamente buena con nosotros.

-No por favor, acéptenlo como un regalo, vamos.- los guió hacia la zona de comidas donde Claude aún se tomaba la mano, las chicas se adelantaron y los chicos miraron con pena al portador del zorro.

-Me alegro que Marinette sea hija única.- declaró Adrien pasando un trago y Nino puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tu puedes hombre, has enfrentado a akumas más tenebrosos.- Félix miraba la escena de lo más indiferente posible.

-Claro, además si a futuro se llegasen a casar solo lo verías en eventos especiales como navidades y esas cosas.- dijo comenzando a avanzar y pero Claude seguía pálido con la mano adolorida y Adrien y Nino lo empujaron para que caminara.

-No pensé que los hermanos mayores fueran tan aterradores.

-Agradezco que Alya solo tenga dos hermanitas.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta una mariposa roja ingresó desde el techo del lugar buscando a su objetivo, al que no tardo demasiado en encontrar justo cuando se quitaba la gorra y tomaba el control para probar el nuevo juego.

Todos sentados al fin no pudieron evitar mirar la escena entre su amigo el zorro y el hermano de la abeja a los que ella dejó para ir por las bebidas.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

-Mi padre es jefe del área de neurología y mi madre actualmente es ama de casa.

-Mmmm, ¿qué quieres estudiar terminando el instituto?

-Aún… no me decido pero tengo varias opciones.

-¿Qué tienes a planes a futuro?

-P-Pues…- todos sentían pena por el pobre Claude.

-Dios es brutal.- dijo Allegra y Jean Claude trago duro asintiendo.

-Me siento raro al verlo así.- Bridgette no podía dejar de ver la escena.

-Siento pena por él. ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?- Félix bebió un poco de su refresco.

-Un hombre debe aprender a pelear sus propias batallas.- Adrien aun así negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que ningún hombre está listo para tratar con algo así.

-Pobre de Claude.- dijo Marinette y todos asienten. Cuando Juliet regresaba con las bebidas algo hizo que todo temblara, todos de inmediato se levantaron de sus sitios y notaron una turba de gente correr hacia la salida. Marinette no podía creer qué veía.

-No puede ser…- una risa sale de aquella pirámide haciendo correr a todos.

-Hola a todos, he aquí el verdadero rey de los juegos ha llegado. Y nadie impedirá que sea el mejor.- la pirámide del villano estaba volando alrededor, convirtiendo a las personas que podía en esferas de energía de energía, todos de inmediato se separaron para buscar un lugar donde esconderse y transformarse y Claude no dudó en tomar la mano de su novia y llevarla a un lugar seguro para transformarse dejando al hermano que corrió también hacia la salida donde creía que el chico la había llevado. Marinette y Adrien se escondieron tras un puesto. Marinette suspiró y miró a Adrien.

-Creo que tendremos que trabajar.

-Bueno, si manejamos de nuevo el robot yo pido los controles, he mejorado mucho desde entonces.

-Y no has sido el único. ¡Ah!- ambos se agachan cuando algo pasa encima suyo, al voltear ven el puesto destrozado por lo que pareció ser una enorme cadena.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- la cadena regresa a su dueño, un enorme y desagradable hombre con un peinado de pico que sonrió.

-No les he podido dar, una lástima.

-¿Pero éste quién es?

-No lo sé, se me hace conocido pero no lo recuerdo…no puede ser, se parece a uno de los villanos del juego Street Fighting*- ambos esquivan de nuevo la cadena.

-¿Se parece o es?

-Pero eso es imposible.

-No si es un nuevo poder del Gamer.- y justo cuando la cadena iba a por ellos alguien más aparece y patea la cadena regresando ésta a su dueño que le dio justo en la cara dejándolo por un rato fuera de combate, al ver a la figura que les ayudó, tenía el cabello rubio revuelto, vestido completamente de negro con sus pantalones militar y una camiseta sin mangas pegada a su perfecto cuerpo, sus brillantes ojos que parecían ser de una combinación de azul y verde y una gran espada en su espalda, el chico volteo a verles, era más alto que ellos.

-Les recomendaría que salieran de aquí, esto se está volviendo peligroso.

-N-No lo puedo creer… Sky de Final…- Marinette sentía que le faltaba el aire y el héroe sonrió a la dulce Marinette y puso su mano en su cabeza.

-Mejor váyase hermosa señorita, pónganse seguros.- un puesto destruido a lo lejos hace que éste se ponga serio.- Cuídense.- se marcha dejando a un sorprendido Adrien que pasó a uno celoso al ver la cara de su novia que parecía babearía en cualquier momento.

-Marinette.

-Nunca me volveré a lavar el cabello…

-¡Marinette!

-¿Qué?

-Princesas no sé si te acuerdas pero tenemos un akuma que detener y al parecer no solo los villanos han surgido de los juegos.

-Sí, tienes razón, Tikki.

-Si ya terminaste de babear adelante.- Marinette se sonrojó por la pena.

-N-No estaba babeando, Tikki Transfórmame.

-Plagg, Transfórmame.- justo en eso el villano de la cadena se levantaba pero antes de hacer algo el yoyo de Ladybug lo había enredado y Chat Noir saltaba encima para darle con su bastón.- Mejor quédate en el suelo.- Ladybug logra ver un grupo de villanos acercarse, comienza a dar vueltas con el villano aun enredado en su yoyo y los lanza a ellos.- Buen trabajo my lady.

-Vamos, tenemos que detener a otro villano de juego.

Félix no podía transformarse, tenía a Bridgette a lado suyo pero también a varias personas que corrían hacia la salida más cercana, Bridgette tomó su brazo y lo jaló dentro de un puesto detrás de una mesa.

-Rápido, creo que te necesitan.- Félix asintió.

-Plagg Transfór…- pero algo cae sobre la mesa y Bridgette una de esas bombas de juego redondas y negras.

-¡Cuidado!- quita a Félix y ambos al ver encima de ellos ven a un científico loco que parecía tener forma de huevo encima de una máquina voladora.

-¡Le he encontrado! ¡Le he encontrado! Entrégame tu anillo mocoso o te enfrentarás a mis creaciones.

-¡Si cree eso está más loco de lo que aparenta!- gritó Bridgette y el científico presionó un botón de su máquina, apareció un cañón que iba a dar justo a Bridgette pero de la nada un sonido agudo hace que todo se detenga, el cañón cae con un corte limpio y frente a ellos la figura de un hombre de armadura color carmesí y capa oscura guarda su espada, éste tenía el cabello casi blanco y unos profundos ojos rojos.

-Nunca se le levanta la mano a una señorita, mucho menos a una tan hermosa.- la máquina en la que flotaba comenzó a sacar chispas al darse cuenta que no fue el único corte que hizo y ésta explota dejando al científico más que chamuscado en el suelo. El vampiro voltea para ver los ojos brillantes de Bridgette y un ligero tic nervioso de Félix en su ceja izquierda.- My lady…- hace una reverencia tomando la mano de Bridgette y besándola, Félix solo rechinó los dientes y más al ver a Bridgette totalmente embobada, incluso su mechón parecía un corazón.- Será mejor que me marche y ustedes también, este mundo tiene gente sin escrúpulos que pelean sin honor.

-Conde Alucard…

-Nos veremos después señorita.

-¿Está seguro? ¿No está cansado? Puedo donar voluntariamente mi sangre a la causa.- dijo descubriendo su cuello a los que Félix abrió los ojos como platos furioso.

-¡Estás loca!- más el conde solo sonrió levemente.

-Guarde sus fuerzas para usted, adiós dulce dama.- se machó y Bridgette suspiró largamente haciendo que Félix siseara como gato, Plagg al ver eso se rió.

-¡Parece que te han quitado de tu pedestal!

-Cállate. Plagg, Transfórmame.- ya siendo el famoso héroe felino tomó su bastón y lo colocó en su hombro.- Hora de dar a conocer a los verdaderos héroes. Bridgette, vete a un lugar seguro.

-Sí, Black Cat solo… ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré…- iba a saltar cuando la voz de Bridgette le detiene y casi le hace tropezar.

-¡Y mándale mis saludos al conde!

-¡Ni loco!- se marcha y Bridgette suspira pero siente un mareo tan fuerte que se apoya en una mesa.

-Auch…- siente una punzada en un costado y al levantar un poco la camiseta ve un nuevo moretón que se estaba formando.- Black Cat…- se levanta y su mano sin querer toca un control que estaba allí, la pantalla del puesto se ilumina y ella mira atenta algo en ésta.- Oooooh…

Claude puso tras una columna a Juliet, no tardaron en ver que Kid Mime y Melody aparecían en acción ayudando a los civiles.

-¿Lista ángel?

-Lista, Breezy Transfórmame.

-Sain, Transfórmame.- ya transformados salieron de su escondite siendo que Vulpine cubrió con su escudo a unos civiles antes de que una enorme lagaryija se les echara encima, Bee en cambio cayó encima de unas tortugas malvadas y al meterlas en su caparazón solo las pateó, Vulpine lanzó su escudo contra esa lagartija y ésta cayó cerca de su novia inconsciente.- Nada mal abejita.

-Tú tampoco, eres un experto en juegos zorrito.- pero apenas esquivaron unas mesas, al voltear observan a un monstruo de cuatro brazos rugiendo furioso y Vulpine le miró asombrado.

-No puede ser es del juego Mortal…

-Sé cuál juego es, pero creo que no le agradamos.- el villano iba a por ellos cuando detrás de él alguien le toca el hombro y apenas voltea es lanzado hasta el otro lado del lugar por un puño. Queen Bee apenas le reconoce ahoga un grito de emoción mientras el héroe de cabellera blanca con gabardina azul y con una enorme espada en su espalda suspira.

-Cuanto loco hay aquí, ¿están bien?

-Sí, señor. Gracias a usted.- Bee sonrió ampliamente acomodando su cabello y Vulpine parecía rabiar.

-De nada preciosa, cuídense y dejen estas cosas a los mayores.- le guiñó el ojo y cuando se fue Bee gritó de emoción.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Debí pedirle su autógrafo o una foto! ¡Aaaaah!

-¡Ajem!- Bee al notar su actitud se sonroja apenada.

-Lo siento.

-Olvídalo, vamos a deshacernos de los demás villanos, linda.

-¡Sí!

La pirámide disparaba su rayo a todos lados, incluso convirtió algunos puestos en esferas para absorber su energía dejando que los pocos civiles que no podían escapar al descubierto. Pero cuando iba a disparar su rayo Ladybug lanzó su yoyo sobe un cartel y lo dejó caer entre éste y los civiles.

-Tu juego acaba ahora Gamer.

-Ladybug, la última vez me venciste pero esta vez el juego está a mi favor.

-Hey, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- dijo Chat Noir desde atrás de éste.- ¡Cataclysm!- fue contra la pirámide parlante.

-¡Protégeme!- ordenó Gamer a un enorme fantasma de color rosa y éste se deshizo.- ¡Eres mío!

-¡Chat!- pero el rayo de Gamer no logró darle a Chat Noir gracias a que Black Cat le salvó.

-Uff, por los pelos.

-Yo diría por una cola.- Gamer volteó para verles.

-Ah, pero he aquí el premio mayor, hora de reclamarlo.- lanzó su rayo hacia Black Cat que lo esquivó pero tuvo que subir al techo para seguir esquivo al rayo que convertía todo en esferas verdes.

-¡Por esto no me gustan los video juegos!- Chat Noir le golpeó con su bastón desestabilizando a la pirámide y Ladybug lanzó su yoyo sobre el cartel que había usado antes para cubrir a los civiles que se habían ido, usó un panorámico alto como polea y lo lanzó con potencia contra Gamer que cayó al suelo de cabeza. Chat escuchó la alarma de su anillo cosa que alarmó a Ladybug.

-Chat debes irte.

-No te voy a dejar bichito.

-Ve, tenemos esto bajo control.- Black Cat bajó del techo y asintió a lo dicho por Ladybug.

-Recarga tus energías, te dejaremos algo cuando regreses.

-Entendido.- Chat se marchó para buscar un lugar donde esconderse y cuando se fue Gamer estabilizó su robot.

-Nada mal héroes de pacotilla pero no podrán conmigo y mucho menos con los nuevos trucos que he aprendido.- el robot comenzó a cambiar hasta tener dos largas piernas y ambos héroes se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-Esperemos que los otros no tengan problemas.- dijo Ladybug y Black Cat tomó su bastón.

-Al menos no tan grandes como los nuestros.

Allan al fin logró esconderse tras una columna, allí respiró teniendo la suerte de encontrar un lugar donde transformarse.

-Vamos Jizz, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¡Adelante!

-Jizz, Transfórmame.- en poco tiempo Allan fue cubierto por aquella energía azul, casi parecía tener electricidad en él al momento de la transformación que terminó y corrió buscando y ayudando a los civiles.- No me lo puedo creer, hay todo tipo de criaturas aquí, ¡ah!- esquivó un barril y notó al enorme gorila encima del lugar.- Esto debe ser un sueño.- siguió corriendo viendo como sus amigos ayudaban y protegían a los civiles. Y al pasar por un grupo para desbloquear las puertas esquivó a una especie de ogro que fue lanzado con fuera contra unas mesas y al ver vio al chofer de Adrien que tenía en la cabeza un gorro con orejas largas y puntiagudas como un elfo.- Bien… no preguntaré.- siguió pasando por sus amigos donde ayudó a Kid contra unos monstruos con dientes que parecían champiñones andantes.

-¡Hay demasiados!- se quejó Melody que tocando su flauta repelió algunas tortugas que estaban sobre una nube.

-Mercury, necesitamos que nos ayudes contra los villanos, intenta repelerlos por favor.

-Claro viejo, ese es mi fuerte.- el velocista corría golpeando en el camino a todo aquel que tuviese cara de malo, cuando encontró otra puerta de salida Bee y Vulpine estaban ayudando a los civiles.- ¿Cómo la llevan?

-¿Cómo la ves?- preguntó Vulpine que recuperó su escudo después de golpear algunas gárgolas que querían ir sobre los civiles.- Una mano no estaría mal para sacar a los civiles.

-Eh… pues…- pero antes de contestar Vulpine va sobre un personaje que parecía un ninja y Bee le toma del hombro.

-Necesitamos de toda la ayuda, por favor.

-Ha-Hare lo que pueda.- éste se fue corriendo, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Ayudar a los civiles o atacar directamente? De repente sintió la cabeza le daba vueltas al sentirse divido.

-¡Mercury!- la voz de Bridgette le hace volver a la realidad.

-¡Brid! ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes ir fuera es peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero encontré una forma de hacer frente a la situación, ¿y tú?

-Y-Yo, bueno yo estoy ayudando a pelear y a los civiles

-¿Todo a la vez?

-Y-Yo…

-Mercury.- toma sus hombros al verlo que parecía dudar.- Confía en ti, escogerás la mejor decisión, después de todo tú...- pero un estruendo hace que ambos no terminen de hablar, pueden ver al robot cambiar de forma para dar paso a su siguiente evolución ocupando parte del lugar. Ladybug y Black Cat retrocedieron y la voz de Gamer se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡Todos los villanos están bajo mi comando! Ni siquiera tú Ladybug puedes con todo esto.- los héroes comenzaron a ser arrinconados y en poco tiempo tanto Kid Mime, Melody, Vulpine y Queen Bee estaban siendo atacados por tantos villanos que terminaron en el centro del lugar, Adrien que veía todo escondido bajo unas mesas miró a Plagg.

-Vamos Plagg.

-Como lo más rápido que puedo.- Mercury se escondió con Bridgette y se sintió frustrado al ver la situación, hasta que mira a Bridgette moverse para salir por otra parte.

-¿Qué hacer? No podemos pelear así

-Creo tener una solución pero no sé si funcione.

-¿En serio? Yo soy el de las dudas Brid.

-Bueno es que…- le dice al oído algo y éste retrocede.

-¿Estás loca?

-Solo es una idea, no sé si funcione.- Mercury frunció el ceño, pelear, rescatar a los civiles o… suspiró y después de reflexionarlo un poco llegó a una conclusión y vio a su amiga con una determinación férrea y asintió.

-Yo creo que sí, aunque hay que hacer algo más…grande.

En poco todos eran rodeados y cada quien permanecía espalda contra espalda ante la risa de Gamer.

-Han perdido, ni siquiera ustedes pueden contra tantos villanos.- todos se pusieron un tanto nerviosos hasta que la voz de Mercury resuena por el lugar.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero también…- todos voltean y ven al velocista acompañado de los héroes de los video juegos.- También están los héroes, ¿o se te olvidan?- Gamer al ver al grupo que era mucho menos que sus villanos se rió.

-Siempre habrá más villanos que héroes, eso siempre es un hecho.- Mercury sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero se te olvida quién es el héroe principal, quien sufre con el personaje, quién le ayuda en su meta a seguir los caminos difíciles, que ayuda a resolver cualquier problema, y por supuesto quien ayuda a derrotar al enemigo buscando el final, el final de su personaje.- saliendo de entre los héroes Bridgette junto con un grupo de chicos y chicas con controles en mano presionaron Start para iniciar su juego, automáticamente algunos como Bridgette tenían en sus manos unas esferas cuya mitad era blanca y la otra azul, otros parecían magos, otros arqueros, incluso había pequeños autos de carreras o hasta capaz y colas de mapache dejando mudo a más de uno incluyendo a Gamer.- El jugador.

-¡ATAQUEEEEEEN!- gritó Bridgette y todos fueron contra los villanos o lanzando algún ataque. Aquello se transformó en una pelea campal y los héroes aprovecharon también para pelear.

-¡Lanzallamas!- gritó Bridgette ante su pequeño y adorable dragón rojo que chamuscó a más de un ogro que terminaron en el suelo y Bridgette lo abrazó.- ¡Eres una cosita hermosa!- varios autos de carreras corrían siendo el volante un control, algunos jugadores tomaban cuadros que aparecían y con cualquier ítem que aparecía lo lanzaban siendo esta vez un montón de cáscaras de banana haciendo resbalar a muchos, también los héroes de video juegos ayudaban a los jugadores siendo desde los famosos hermanos plomeros, soldados del espacio con sus armas de plasma contra cualquier insecto que sobrevolase el área y hasta un esqueleto que podía invocar huesos para atacar a sus oponentes acompañado de sus amigos. Mercury corrió haciendo tropezar a más uno y hasta se dio cuenta que tenía a lado de él al famoso erizo corredor, su juego favorito y corrieron a la par hasta que se detuvo cerca de Black Cat.

-Mercury…

-¿Sorprendido?- ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda.

-No, sabía que vendrías acompañado.

-Perdón la tardanza, pero tuve que juntar a varios para que el plan funcionara.

-Lo entiendo y debo decir que eres un genio. ¿Crees que puedas darme una pata?

-Adelante.- ambos se abalanzaron hacia la pelea. Mientras Gamer no sabía cómo moverse en un espacio tan encerrado ahora, pero Ladybug sí por lo que con ayuda de su yoyo subía para llegar hasta la cabeza, pero no se esperó a que éste la viera y con su enorme brazo la jalara violentamente lanzándola con fuera cuando alguien la atrapa en el aire.

-Te tengo bichito.- Chat Noir usó su bastón para impulsarse y caer con cuidado con Ladybug en brazos.

-¿Y esta es la escena donde la chica besa al héroe?

-No es momento para eso, pero prometo que terminando esto tendrás tu beso.

-Purrfecto my lady, ¿y bien? ¿Cuándo tomamos los controles? Esta vez yo comando.

-Déjame ver. ¡Lucky Charm!- y en manos de Ladybug cayó…un candado, cosa que desanimó a Chat Noir.

-¿Es en serio? ¿No hay robot gigante? ¿No hay Catbug?

-¿Catbug?

-Una combinación de nuestros nombres pero qué decepción.

-Lo importante es que debo hacer con esto.- frustrado Gamer gritó y dio un enorme salto destrozando gran parte del techo del centro de convenciones, todos gritaron por el techo destrozado.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Encierra!- la burbuja creció más de lo esperado atrapando a todos dentro y protegiéndolos de los escombros que no tardaron en caer por los lados, la burbuja se rompió y Bee tocó su corazón por el susto, Vulpine le rodeó con sus brazos temiendo que se caería.

-¿Estás bien?- ella asintió y Ladybug vio el enorme agujero.

-¿Cómo pelearemos contra él?- preguntó Chat Noir y Ladybug vio a Mercury y a Bridgette.

-Creo tener la solución, tal vez si manejes tu propio robot gatito.- ambos fueron hacia el escenario de donde debajo de este Max salió sin sus gafas y buscó sus gafas de repuesto.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Max.- el chico vio a Ladybug y a Chat Noir con uno de los controles.

-Oye, ¿quieres ayudarnos?

-¿Y-Yo?

Gamer estaba afuera del lugar, sumamente irritado por todos los jugadores que habían aparecido.

-Todos se creen los mejores, ¡pues no es verdad! ¡Yo soy el mejor y lo voy a demostrar!- de repente del mismo agujero salieron dos mechas y los reconoció de inmediato.

-N-No, no es posible.- dijo al ver el robot del gato y de la mariquita, Chat Noir se burló desde su robot.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No previste esto?- Ladybug solo sonrió.

-Creo que no pensó que utilizaríamos su propio poder en contra. ¡Adelante minou!

-¡Vamos a patear su robótico trasero!- alrededor de ellos aparecieron cuatro toboganes ascendentes como en el juego y antes de pelear apareció otro robot, idéntico al del Gamer solo que éste era de color blanco.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-Creo que deberías saberlo mejor.- contestó Max desde el robot.- Y no dejaré que ocupes un título que no es tuyo, ese título será mío algún día.- y así comenzaron a pelear. Dentro del lugar donde las peleas seguían Christian Decrois no podía creer lo que veía y menos aún al ver en la pantalla principal la pelea del siglo.

-Esto es increíble, pero… oh no, no, ellos no saben.- Vulpine se acercó al ver al programador y futuro cuñado preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué no saben?

-Hicimos una modalidad especial, llegando a cierto nivel de poder y daño, se desata un nuevo nivel de evolución. Y este robot en particular tiene un nuevo poder y una nueva habilidad.

-Está bromeando.- Bee iba a tomar el último control que quedaba pero Vulpine le detiene.- No, tu transformación terminará en cualquier momento, no puedes tomarlo.- ella se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar la alarma de su miraculous y su hermano miró el control sin dueño. La pelea parecía en favor de los héroes, el ataque de garras de Chat Noir era muy efectivo para debilitar el escudo y el ataque taladro de Max le hizo retroceder justo cuando Ladybug tomó uno de los toboganes para ir detrás de él y golpearlo desde atrás.

-¿Te rindes?- preguntó Ladybug al ver el robot demasiado golpeado más el akuma se rió y éste llevó sus manos hacia el cielo, de la nada comenzaron a aparecer rayos pero éstos lejos de atacarles parecían rodearles y pronto el interior del lugar comenzaba a perder energía, pero no eran los únicos, los personajes cayeron al suelo como si se hubiesen debilitado y las luces parpadeaban hasta quedar casi a oscuras.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Black Cat con su Cataclysm en mano y Mercury de inmediato vio alrededor.

-Nos está quitando energía.- éste corrió hasta localizar los fusibles o el sistema eléctrico del lugar, había corrido tanto que pronto escuchó la primera alarma de su miraculous.- No, no, ahora no me puede decir que lo he utilizado demasiado.- revisó buscando una opción para no perder poder, alguna caja de fusibles extra como resguardo de energía o de emergencia, el segundo pitido le puso nervioso pero no se rindió, y afuera todos los robots igual perdían energía vertiginosamente.- No me voy a rendir, estoy seguro que debe haber algo.- la tercera alarma sonó pero él la ignoró.- Hay mucho que hacer, debemos seguir y no voy a dejar que este akuma se lleve el anillo de Black Cat.- los personajes y los objetos de video juegos parecían que iban a desaparecer en cualquier momento, Vulpine resguardaba a Juliet que estaba con Breezy recargando energía y Mercury escuchó la cuarta alarma, una más y volvería a la normalidad.- No me rendiré, no me rendiré y todos, cada persona que está aquí ha dado tanto de sí… ¡que no lo voy a dejar así!- la última alarma… el miraculous comenzó a brillar, la pulsera de Mercury comenzó a cambiar, la correa se partió en dos formando en una parte donde el miraculous se sostenía una cadena y lo demás se volvió de una correa color azul, la gema ahora parecía estar dentro de una placa y lentamente la espiral brilló hasta llegar al centro de donde la luz cegó a Mercury y al abrir los ojos vio que había vuelto a la normalidad pero frente a él rodeado por una luz un chico vestido con vestimentas chinas, siendo una camisa demasiada larga que parecía que tenía falda de un azul eléctrico con las orillas blancas con una línea azul oscuro, las mangas eran tan largas que apenas se veían sus manos, de pantalones chinos de color amarillos y zapatillas chinas del mismo color, y su cabello de un rubio cenizo y de piel perlada, al abrir los ojos eran de un azul muy claro, se miró las manos, tocó su cuerpo y al ver al chico no pudo evitar sonreír aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Allan…

-¿Jizz?- el chico se rió y entonces otra luz cegó al moreno, al abrir los ojos todos estaba casi a oscuras, las luces parpadeaban muy apenas y enfrente de él estaba Jizz, aunque un poco cambiado, el pequeño kwami parecía estar rodeado de algo de electricidad, tenía ese característico azul y sus ojos claros, pero su cabeza tenía una mancha que simulaba ser cabello aunque parecía una flama blanca y la mitad de su cuerpecito era de un azul más oscuro que igual parecía una flama, se miró y voló sorprendido de su cambio y Allan sonrió.- ¿Eres tú?

-S-Sí… yo… ¿qué me pasó?

-Creo que evolucionaste como en los juegos.

-¿Evolucione?- pero otro parpadeo de la luz hace que ambos se miren.

-¿Crees poder transformarme?

-Hay que intentarlo.

-Entonces, ¡Jizz, Transfórmame!- Jizz se fusionó con su miraculous, Allan fue cubierto por la misma luz azul pero con un cambio, ahora parecía tener llamas de un azul oscuro en sus pies haciendo ver como si tuviera botas, una línea cruzó su pecho en forma de flecha de abajo hacia arriba de color blanca y su cabello seguía blanco como el de Jizz que parecía una flama también, en cada uno de sus pies aparecieron en una especie de círculo del mismo azul oscuro que las botas como si fuesen una rueda muy delgada y al terminar la transformación se vio sorprendido del cambio.- Genial… aunque, hay algo… qué es… lo tengo en la punta de la lengua pero, pero, lo tengo. ¡Lo tengo Jizz!- dijo como si su kwami estuviera allí, de repente éste corrió alrededor de todos, inclusive varios se sorprendieron de ver un rayo azul cruzar entre ellos, era más rápido y esas cosas que tenía en los pies parecían patines otorgándole más velocidad, al estar a punto de llegar al punto donde inició la carrera arrastró la mano en el suelo de donde pequeños rayos aparecieron en su mano y llegó a su meta.- ¡Shock Wave!- Mercury no dudo en pegar la mano en los cables de energía del lugar, pronto todo el edificio se iluminó y hasta los robots recuperaron energía.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Chat Noir pero Ladybug solo sonrió ante lo que había pasado.

-No lo sé pero creo que los chicos tienen que ver en esto.- pero la risa de Gamer hace que todos vuelvan a ponerse a la defensiva al verlo cambiar nuevamente y volverse más grande y debían admitirlo más intimidante.

-Bienvenidos al último nivel, aquí ya ninguno de ustedes podrá vencerme.- éste comenzó a brillar un poco y sintieron como los robots iban acercándose a éste.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- se quejó Max y Chat Noir hace fuerza en los controles.

-Es como un imán, no puedo…

-¿Un iman?- preguntó Ladybug y escuchó una alarma.

-¿Cuántas alarmas llevas bichito?

-Tres, pero…- al estar a cierta distancia Gamer hace girar a su robot y todos caen al suelo.

-Fin del juego Ladybug y Chat Noir.- pero antes de hacerles algo el robot de un zorro aparece y lo empuja.

-¿Zorro?- preguntó Chat Noir sorprendido.

-Disculpen, pero tenía que intervenir.- contestó nada más que el hermano de Juliet y Ladybug agradeció aquella intervención.

-Gracias y ahora ¿qué debo hacer con el candado?- ella miró alrededor y el candado de su mano, miró las torres de aceros con largas pancartas, el candado y el akuma y sonrió.- ¡Chat! ¿Crees que puedan acercarlo allí?

-No hay problema, sabes que mi súper poder es hacer enojar a los villanos.

-Por supuesto que sí gatito, no lo dudo.- Ladybug esperó justo cuando el robot felino fue contra su contrincante, esquivó un golpe y Chat le sacudió con una buena patada giratoria.- ¡Spinning Kick!

-¡Taladro!- gritó Max que atacó al akuma que colocó un escudo para evitar el ataque pero el robot de zorro le goleó las piernas haciéndole caer, Gamer furioso hizo girar la mitad superior de su cuerpo haciendo que todos retrocedieran por el golpe recibido y al verse rodeado usó su habilidad de magneto contra ellos viendo que estaba justo donde Ladybug quería.

-¡Lo tenemos!- ella lanzó su yoyo columpiándose hasta las torres, allí las torres parecían querer irse volando hacia el akuma junto con los robots que intentaban resistir.

-¡Aguanten!- gritó Chat Noir al sentir su robot siendo arrastrado poco a poco hasta que Ladybug con ayuda de su yoyo llegó justo encima del robot de Gamer y usó la pancarta que tenía la torre de acero para enredarla y cerrarla con el candado que se pegó a la cabeza del akuma imposibilitándole ver.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Ahora Chat Noir!

-¡Lo tenemos!- el poder del magneto se desactivó y los tres robots le atacaron en conjunto, el robot de Gamer aún no podía ver intentando quitarse la pancarta y al quitársela no vio a ningún robot salvo el de Ladybug, ella estaba a punto de escuchar la última alarma cuando de repente el akuma mira por los toboganes y ve a los tres robots dirigirse a gran velocidad contra él, y antes de poder hacer algo los tres lo atacaron con sus combos especiales.

-¡Taladro!

-¡Garras felinas!

-¡Aullido!- apenas recibió Gamer esos ataques entre los tres robot lo sujetaron y saltaron para tirarlo de cabeza y dejarlo casi hecho pedazos. Chat Noir sale de su robot por medio de una compuerta de su cabeza y cae encima de Gamer.

-¡Cataclysm!- apenas le tocó el robot se convirtió en nada y antes de que Gamer cayera de una gran altura el yoyo lo atrapó del pie y lo dejó colgando frente a ella.

-Permíteme, nosotros ganamos.- le quitó las gafas y las rompió haciendo que el akuma desapareciera. El akuma voló intentando alejarse.

-Fin del juego, akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- exclamó al haberlo atrapado y después liberó a la blanca mariposa.- Adiós pequeña mariposa.- tomó el candado y lo lanzó al aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo volvió a la normalidad, el Centro de convenciones y el interior regresó a como estaba antes, las peeronas que habían sido absorbidas volvieron aa aparecer y todos los personajes y objetos de video juegos desaparecieron, ella suspiró y al escuchar el ruido de la última alarma Chat Noir la toma en brazos.

-Hora de desaparecer my lady.- le guiñó el ojo antes de llevársela y que perdiera su transformación.

La convención se canceló ese día pero mucha gente parecía emocionada por lo ocurrido y Alya era una de éstas.

-¡Miren todas las imágenes geniales que tengo! ¿A que son una pasada?

-¿Cómo tomaste esta foto?- preguntó Marinette que veía las fotografías.

-Bueno…digamos que recibí ayuda extra.

-No me digas.- dijo Adrien y vio a Nino.

-Por favor viejo, no me mires así, Alya puede ser muy persuasiva además los guardianes solo intervenimos cuando es necesario.

-¿Y cuándo nos estaban pateando el trasero?

-Estaba a punto de intervenir de no ser por Mercury y ese plan genial, además ¿sabes lo que es ser hechicero de nivel treinta en la vida real? ¡No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad!- Adrien imposible de estar enojado con su amigo se ríe.

-Vale lo capto, pero me acordaré de esta.

-Hablando de Mercury…- Jean Claude miró a todas partes.- ¿Dónde está?

-Estoy justo aquí.- Allan con una enorme sonrisa fue recibido por sus compañeros.

-Hermano, esta vez te luciste.- le dijo Jean y Allegra asintió.

-Es cierto, incluso fuiste más rápido que antes, ¿cómo le hiciste?

-La verdad… no lo sé, pero Jizz y yo hemos sufrido un importante cambio hoy.- Allan tomó entre sus manos a su kwami y todos se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño tan cambiado.- Y no se lo van a creer pero tengo un nuevo poder, ¡tengo un poder! Y el límite de los cinco minutos pero eso no quita que ¡TENGO UN PODER!- el Plagg de Félix se asoma del chaleco de su portador y vuela despreocupadamente, Félix casi quiere regañarlo por su imprudencia de no ser porque Bridgette le cubre.

-Jizz tú… eres un kwami completo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Es geniaaaaaaaal!- dio unas volteretas en el aire y Allan lo tiene que agarrar para que nadie le vea. Mimme y Harmoony se asoman de sus respectivos escondites.

-¿Pero cómo le hiciste?- preguntó el pequeño Mimme y Jizz se rió.

-Creo que esto fue gracias a Allan.

-¿Tu portador?- preguntó Harmoony.

-Sipi, sentí algo raro pero creo que lo que me cambió vino de Allan, y gracias a él ya soy un kwami completito.- Allan en ese momento bostezó y se estiró como pudo.

-Bueno, menos plática y más acción, quisiéramos descansar.- Bridgette le sonríe y pone su mano en su hombro.

-Se lo merecen y felicidades.

-Bien hecho Allan.- dijo Félix con una leve sonrisa que hizo que Allan sonriera.

-Gracias Brid, hermano, ¡oh! Casi se me olvidaba.- Allan pone frente a frente a Jean y a Allegra.- Ustedes dos tienen mucho que hablar cara a cara.

-/¡¿Qué?!/- dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a Allan que se alejó agitando la mano con Félix y Bridgette.- Nos vemoooos.

Mientras, Juliet hablaba con su hermano muy alejado de todos, Claude miraba preocupado aquello y Adrien pone su mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo, Christian suspira y mira a su hermanita preocupado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

-El chico me parece todo un ligón y despreocupado.

-Yo también pensaba así de él, pero es todo lo contrario, es un chico dulce y divertido.- su hermano gruñó por lo bajo.- Hoy me protegió, ¿esa no es razón para dale una oportunidad?- éste suspira y asiente.

-Adelante.- ella sonríe ampliamente y va con Claude para tomar su mano y llevarlo con su hermano.

-¿De qué hablaban?- pregunta entre dientes Claude viendo al hermano de su novia mientras se acercaban.

-De nada importante, solo que estuvo genial al verlo manejar un robot.

-Ya… eso me dio miedo.

-Estaba molesto, alguien que usa su juego de esa forma era imperdonable para él.

-Y lo del zorro…

-Es su favorito, él le dedicó más tiempo a su diseño, prácticamente es su creación.

-Oh…si le gustan los zorros tengo posibilidad.- al estar cara a cara sintió las piernas de gelatina, y cuando éste empezó a hablar esperaba lo peor.

-Claude… gracias por proteger a mi hermana y sacarla de allí cuando todo esto inició, por ello me gustaría invitarte esta noche a cenar.

-¿C-Cenar?- miró a Juliet que le sonreía y éste asintió más tranquilo.- ¡Claro! Será un placer.- ambos estrecharon sus manos y la voz de Marinette hace que Juliet deba dejarlos.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- cuando se fue Christian aún tenía la mano de Claude en su mano y de improvisto la apretó y se agachó un poco para estar a su altura.

-Le agradas a mi hermana pero que quede claro una cosa, si la haces llorar o le haces algo que no debas, vendré de donde quiera que esté y te haré pagar con creces cada lágrima que derrame. ¿Entendido?- Claude asintió y al fin sintió su mano libre.- Ya nos entendemos.- cuando le dejó Sain se asomó y no pudo evitar reírse de su portador.- Christian se acercó a su hermana que hablaba con Marinette y Bridgette.- Bueno, ha sido un día…interesante, ¿vamos a casa Juliet?

-¿Tan pronto?

-Pues…

-¡Christian!- esa voz masculina hace que Marinette sienta un escalofrío y ve a un chico pelirrojo acercarse.- Oye, vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿no vienes?

-E-Esa voz…- Marinette sonrió intentando no gritar y el chico vio a Marinette.

-Oh, creo que tengo una fan, ¿por cuál personaje me reconoces?

-S-Sky…

-Ah, mi personaje favorito, ¿son amigas de tu hermana? ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Tenemos varios chicos de doblaje, con nosotros, como la voz de Alucard de Vampire Soul y hasta la voz de Danus.- Bridgette y Juliet miraron a dos chicos, ambos igual de apuestos que el primero, uno de cabellera negra muy serio y otro moreno de cabello pintado con rayos azules, Juliet y Bridgette ahora parecían querer gritar también como Marinette y Christian al ver la emoción en las chicas suspiró y asintió.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Vamos todos?

-/¡Sííí!/- gritaron las tres siguiendo al programados y Adrien, Félix y Claude parecían querer fulminar con la mirada a los dobladores de los personajes favoritos de sus novias, los demás sabían que aquello sería incómodo, pero Allan solo sonrió y suspiró mirando al cielo.

-Aly…

En las orillas del río una chica morena suspira mientras recargada en el barandal observa el agua correr, pronto se da cuenta que hay alguien a lado de ella, un chico de piel morena cuyo cabello castaño lo pintaba de rojo y sus ojos grises la miraban tranquilos, vestía con una camiseta beige, jeans y unos tenis negros.

-Volverán Aly, solo hay que ser paciente.

-Han pasado semanas Sam, ¿cuánto crees que pase para que vuelvan?

-Lo necesario.

-¿Y cómo sabes que están bien? Algo pudo ocurrirles-

-Solo lo sé, di que es una corazonada pero estoy más que seguro que ellos están bien.

-Sus padres están muertos de la preocupación.

-Lo sé… pero volverán, solo hay que ser paciente.- Aly suspira y mira al agua, Sam sonríe y recarga su espalda en el barandal.- Allan me da algo de envidia.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya sabes, no dejas de suspirar por él.- Aly se sonroja.

-¿Q-Quién dice que suspiro por él?

-Ah, entonces… la foto que tienes en tu cartera no es nada.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Es un secreto, pero no te preocupes tampoco diré acerca del marco en que la tienes, bien, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo con un ágil movimiento alejarse de la morena que cada vez se ponía más roja.

-¡VUELVE ACÁ PAJARRACO QUE SI DICES ALGO TE DESPLUMOOOOO!

Un día que promete cambios a futuros, corazones que no importando dónde estén siguen conectados, pero el cambio surgirá poco a poco de los corazones, solo esperando que éste sea para bien.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, por cierto, lo que fue Vampire Soul fue una copia de Castlevania, del Final, pues del Final Fantasy y del otro pues creo que es demasiado obvio, ¿quién no conoce al famoso Dante de Devil May Cry? Y bueno los demás video juegos creo que muchos habrán reconocido a algún favorito. Bien de aquí en adelante veremos el cambio en los Quantic Kids, ¿qué nuevo poder tendrán los héroes? Bien, eso tendrán que leerlo hasta después. Y bueno, gracias por todo, no me den de tomatazos, dejen review y gracias, gracias por sus reviews que alagunos me hacen reír. Gracias! XD Y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Alexandra og, DanSpyLinx, Forever MK NH, paii, princeseternum, Sameht, ZarcortFan25: Que pueedo decir, gracias de coraón por aapoyarme, a los que apoyan el Nathloe y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leerme y dejarme review… Gracias! TwT

Darkdan-sama: Hola y gracias que bueno que te gustó el Nathloe, y bueno, intento enfocarme en los quantic, creeme que veremos más de Brid pero no ahora, pero te prometo que llegado el momento Bridgette ocupará el lugar que le corresponde. XD

Funka1999: Todo tiene una razón, créeme, el mimo necesita madurar más que otros ya lo verás.

Solitario196: Pienso que lo del quiche sería un castigo muy cruel para Adrien XD Y todos son celosos, que lo demuestren es otra cosa, como Nino.

Jinzo77: Lo de la feria se especificó, lo besó tanto que le dejó los labios amoratados, y lo del hermano… le atinaste en gran parte O.o que miedo. Y Lila, bueno, tendrá su momento de redención, es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Aidee Blackburn: … creo que me hiciste llorar, gracias! TwT

ChaosKink86: Bueno pues qué diré que lo siento pero los poderes dependen… ¿de quién va a usar los nombres? Y del enemigo es todo tuyo, no tengo problemas con eso, solo mencióname por ahí please. Y bueno leeré tu historia tan pronto como pueda. SUERTE!

Isii14: TODOS GRITEMOS SÍ AL NATHLOEEEE!

Sou: Bueno, este Plagg parece más serio, pero bien sabemos que es todo un pillín, aunque está triste por su Tikki y ese dolor lo comparte con Bridgette. Y un lemon de Nath y Chloe, hijia mía lo vengo pensando desde hace tiempo y debo decirte que… "Un lobo con piel de oveja" próximamente.

X29: Ok, empecemos, primera sí saben de los padres de Bridgette, aunque Félix antes no estaba enterado, por eso le sorprendió un poco la fotografía, segunda, sí son una bola de celosos los Agreste, me estoy pensando una escena de celos con el señor Agreste muajajaja! Vanisher? No creo, es problemática pero no lo suficientemente caótica, y por último me alegro ser la responsable de otro más que se une al Nathloe XD

Sol: La verdad estoy en un proyecto personal desde hace poco, aunque si publico un libro no sería algo ligero, lo mío es el terror.

Andre16: Chronogirl ya pasó, Jackady también, Vanisher, nah! Y Volpina próximamente, y de Brid solo puedo decir que se pondrá peor.


	16. Melodía del corazón

**Hola a todos, sé que ando con retraso en este capítulo pero al fin lo tenemos aquí. Una disculpa por ello. Y bueno, antes de empezar agradecimientos a todos los que me dejan review, gracias por su apoyo y también agradecimiento a los creadores y Thomas Astruc que… ¡COMO QUE HASTA SEPTIEMBRE NO NOS HAGAS ESO! Bien, sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 16.

Melodía del corazón.

Esa noche la patrulla no había sido diferente de otras, Ladybug llegó primero a la Torre Eiffel para encontrarse en poco tiempo con Mercury que llegó como rayo a la torre y pronto llegaron Melody y Kid Mime, esa noche le había tocado la patrulla con el equipo de los Quantic y es que si aparecía un akuma Ladybug era quien tenía estar activa y eso era imposible si estaba como civil y contactarla como civil era mucho más difícil.

-Bien, dejémoslo por hoy, ha sido una noche tranquila.- tomó su yoyo un poco cansada.- Nos vemos.- fue la primera en irse y Mercury estira su cuerpo también cansado.

-Ya es tarde, me voy adelantando, nos vemos.- corrió lejos de allí dejando solos a Kid Mime y a Melody que aún no podían poner un punto de inicio a su amistad. Kid Mime bostezó cansado.

-Lo siento, tengo sueño, mejor regresemos.

-Claro, oye Kid…

-¿S-Sí?

Bueno, quisiera decirte que… quisiera yo…- pero las palabras no salían de su garganta y el momento cada vez era más incómodo.- Tienes algo en el cabello.

-¿Qué? Oh, gracias.- dijo revolviendo su pelo un poco.- ¿Ya quedo?

-Sí, ya quedo, hora de regresar.- ella fue la primera en salir seguida poco después por Kid Mime, cuando Melody regresó a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama ahogando un grito exasperada en la almohada. Su transformación termina y Harmoony mira a su portadora.

-Allegra…

-Hay dulces en la mesita de noche.- la kwami rueda los ojos y va a la mesa donde había un plato con caramelos de sabores, después de mirarlos toma uno rojo y le quita la envoltura.

-Otra vez desaprovechaste la oportunidad.

-Lo sé…

-Deberán hablar tarde o temprano.

-Lo sé…

-Allegra…- la chica suspira y cambia de posición acostándose boca arriba.

-Lo sé Moony, pero es difícil.

-Muchas cosas son difíciles, pero sabemos lidiar con ello.

-No creo que de esta forma.

-Allegra, soy una kwami de más de cinco mil años, he visto casi de todo.- Allegra suspira nuevamente.

-Sabes que me es difícil por la educación que me han dado, toda una señorita, una dama.

-Una dama que no da su opinión para nada, ¡tus padres me sacan de quicio!

-A mí también, pero así me han educado.- Harmoony vuela cerca de su portadora con el caramelo en mano y se pone a la vista de ella sobre la almohada.

-He conocido damas, pero una dama también puede ser intrépida y avispada. Y tú eres la chica más intrépida que conozco.- Allegra sonríe y se levanta.

-Gracias Moony, creo que voy a prepararme para dormir, y mañana podría visitar a Bridgette.- la kwami asiente con una sonrisa y al ver a su portadora irse suspira.- Ojala encuentres tu camino…

El otro día desde temprano Marinette y Bridgette estaban en la panadería, justo en la sala donde la señora Cheng observaba a ambas chicas hablar de sus diseños.

-Me encanta ese brocado Marinette, ¿cómo te inspiraste?

-Aunque no lo creas fue cuando pasee por los jardines del Louvre, ¿y ésta falda? ¡Es preciosa!

-Gracias, me inspiré cuando vi unos gorriones.

-Me encanta ese vestido.

-¡Y a mí esa blusa!

-Qué hermosa boina.

-Adoro esa bufanda.- al final ambas chicas se ríen y Sabine les deja en la mesa unas tostadas con un huevo encima y tocino y una jarra de jugo.

-Ambas aman la moda, tal vez en un futuro ambas logren abrir su propio negocio.- Marinette asiente y Bridgette sonríe ampliamente antes de contestar.

-¡Ese es mi sueño! Ser la mejor diseñadora de modas después de Gabriel Agreste y abrir mi propia marca de ropa.- Sabine Cheng sonrió y pellizco de forma maternal su mejilla.

-Apuesto a que lo lograran, ambas son muy talentosas. Bien, debo bajar, disfruten su almuerzo chicas.

-Gracias mamá.

-Gracias tía.- cuando Sabine bajo Tikki salió de su escondite y miró los diseños de ambas chicas.

-Sus diseños son geniales, apuesto que lo que dijo tu madre Marinette se convertirá en realidad, ustedes dos serán muy famosas.

-Gracias Tikki, aunque sé que me falta mucho por aprender.

-Lo mismo digo, quiero entrar a la escuela de moda y abrirme camino.

-Lo lograremos.- dijo Marinette alzando su puño y ambas lo chocan. Tikki sonríe orgullosa por ambas chicas cuando de repente la puerta se abre y Tikki se tiene que volver a esconder en el bolso de Marinette.

-Marinette, te buscan.

-¿Quién me busca?

Mientras en el hotel Le Gran Paris había surgido una catástrofe que podría catalogarse de enormes magnitudes para ciertas estrellas.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó el cantante XY al ver lo que quedaba de su traje estelar para el concierto de mañana. Mientras que Rosalind estaba sujeta a la pared intentando no desmayarse y Jagged Stone estaba que no podía creer lo que era la habitación, pedazos y pedazos de telas regadas y un solo culpable.

-¡Fang!- buscó por todos lados hasta que debajo de la cama logró ubicar al cocodrilo que parecía un niño regañado.- ¡Mal cocodrilo! ¡Malo!- XY se acercó al cantante casi al borde de la histeria.

-¡Pero también mi traje! ¡Sabía que ese animal debía estar lejos de…!- cuando Fang gruñó, XY retrocedió aterrorizado por el cocodrilo y Rosalind se sienta en la cama suspirando.

-Bueno, al menos mi traje y el de Jagged no son los únicos arruinados.

-¿Y eso es bueno?- se quejó XY y ella mueve los hombros.

-Considéralo karma, hace una hora te estabas burlando de nosotros.

-Bueno pues era porque…- Jagged alza la mano parando los argumentos de ambos.

-Tranquilos, ya he llamado a la caballería para que nos apoyen.

-¿A quién llamaste?- preguntó la cantante.

-A una chica que me ha ayudado en el pasado, ella hizo mis gafas y la portada de uno de mis discos.

-¿Hablas de esas monísimas gafas con la torre Eiffel?

-Las mismas.- XY se acerca a ambos.

-¿Y es una modista profesional? ¿De qué casa es?

-De la próximamente famosa casa Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Qué?- en ese momento la asistente de Jagged Stone entró con Marinette y Bridgette.

-Disculpe, he traído a Marinette.

-¡Marinette! No sabes cuánto me alegra verte.

-Un placer verlo de nuevo, pero me dijeron que necesitaba ayuda.

-Así es, digamos que mi querido Fang ha hecho de las suyas, y justo con nuestros trajes estelares para el concierto de mañana en el ayuntamiento. Y pensé, Marinette es muy buena, no creo que sea un problema.

-¿Y-Y-Yo? Digo, ¿q-qué quiere que haga?

-Sencillo, quisiera que tú hicieras los trajes estelares.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Jagged esto debe ser una broma.- dijo Rosalind que se levantó de su lugar.- Es una niña, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-¡Opino lo mismo! Y ni siquiera sabemos si tiene el suficiente talento para hacerlo.- Jagged Stone parecía ahora ofendido.

-¡Por supuesto que tiene talento! ¿No es verdad Marinette?

-Eh…bueno…- Bridgette de inmediato interviene tomando de los hombros a Marinette.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará! Marinette tiene más talento que cualquier diseñador.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Mucho gusto, soy la prima de Marinette, Bridgette, Y no se preocupe, Marinette tendrá listo sus vestuarios para mañana en la noche.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Marinette no sabía qué decir pero Jagged Stone sonrió complacido.

-¡Genial! Entonces no se hable más.

-Brid, ¿podemos hablar?- Marinette tomó la mano de Bridgette y la llevó fuera del cuarto.- ¿Pero es que estás loca? ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡No digas que no!

-Pero son tres trajes Brid, es imposible.

-Y por eso yo te ayudaré, además puedes verlo como tu debut en el mundo de la moda quien vea los trajes de esos tres recordarán que quien los hizo fue Marinette Dupain-Cheng, futura modista de Paris.

-No lo sé…

-Confianza Marinette, es una gran oportunidad, estoy segura que podrás.- Marinette lo piensa y cuando la asistente de Jagged Stone se asoma para verlas ella ya había tomado la decisión.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, está todo bien, diga que nos encargaremos de los trajes para mañana.

-Entendido.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa antes de volver a entrar a dar la noticia, Marinette vio a Brid con una férrea determinación.

-Vamos a hacerlo.

-¡Sí!

En la oscura habitación la poca luz que entraba era coloreada por el vitral de colores, los akumas se movieron inquietos ante el nuevo revuelo de sombras que había, ésta vez Hawk Moth no decía nada su expresión era dura y apretó su bastón entre sus manos.

-¡Ya basta!- todas las sombras se quedaron quietas y los akumas volaron por un momento ante el grito antes de que el eco desapareciera y volviesen a reposar entre el suelo y los viejos muebles.- He mandado a tantos que en verdad estoy dudando de su propia efectividad, quiero que siembren el miedo, no solo en un lugar sino que lo hagan en todo Paris y si debo enviar a más de uno lo haré.- en ese momento tomó a varios akumas, tres sombras en especial se movieron inquietas y dieron un paso al frente.

-Ustedes son perfectos para eso, vayan y conviértanse en mis campeones, y no me fallen , quiero que traigan el anillo de Black Cat a cualquier costo.- cuando liberó a las mariposas éstas ya eran de color rojo y salieron volando por la ventana siendo seguidas por las sombras.

En la casa de los Dupain-Cheng ambas chicas estaban listas para trabajar, Marinette había hecho algunos bocetos y al final hizo lo que buscaba.

-¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué opinas Brid?

-Wow, me encanta y el detalle de las llamas es genial, aunque con el vestido creo que podríamos poner algo para levantar un poco más la falda y con éste cambiar la gama de colores a algo más llamativo.

-¿Nos dará tiempo?

-Ya lo veremos.

-¡Marinette! ¡Bridgette!- la señora Cheng subió a su habitación donde encontró a las chicas.- Chicas vamos a salir, llegaremos hasta la noche, no hay pedidos especiales hoy por lo que cerraremos la panadería.

-Entendido mamá.

-Bridgette, si deseas puedes quedarte a dormir.

-Claro tía, me encantaría.

-Bien, nos vemos, suerte con sus diseños, y por favor coman algo después.

-/¡Nos vemos!/- dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a lo bajo a Sabine y al fin Tikki salió de su escondite.

-¿Lista Brid?

-Nací lista.

-/ ¡Adelante!/- ambas se pusieron a trabajar, tomando las telas y cortándolas con gran agilidad, Bridgette demostraba tener un buen uso de la tijera y una gran velocidad, y Marinette era sumamente una experta en usar la aguja con cuidado de no pincharse a menos que se distrajera por un segundo, Tikki en cambio limpiaba todo lo posible para que ellas no se tropezaran con las telas… bueno, cuando podía, y aun así cuando ambas chicas cayeron al suelo no pudieron evitar reírse. Pronto la noche cayó y Tikki miraba preocupada el reloj y a ambas chicas que no se habían detenido ningún segundo ni siquiera para comer.

-¡Uno menos!- gritó Bridgette ante el pantalón y chaqueta negra deportiva, hubiese pasado por algo simple pero éste tenía en las mangas, espalda y parte del pantalón líneas o mejor dicho marca de decibeles de colores, eran pequeños cuadros que se difuminaban en diferentes colores dependiendo a cómo iban subiendo del púrpura, rojo, naranja, amarillo y verde con una gorra que tenía una mica blanca que con el movimiento o a contra luz podía verse una gama de colores en ésta.

-Bien, ya casi acabo la parte de arriba del vestido.- dijo ante el inacabado vestido de tela rosa.

-Ya te ayudo.- Tikki miró de nuevo el reloj al ver lo tarde que era.

-¡Marinette! ¡Bridgette! Necesitan descansar y comer algo.

-Lo haremos en cinco minutos Tikki.

-Eso dijeron hace una hora.

-Cinco minutos.- repitió esta vez Bridgette y Tikki rodó los ojos para ir al bolso donde tenía el celular de Marinette.

El escenario en el ayuntamiento ya estaba puesto, había micrófonos para prueba, cajas de sonido, una tornamesa que sería usada para XY y una que otra cortina que cubría el escenario, habían ensayado hasta caer rendidos y se acercaba el momento del concierto.

-Me siento nerviosa.

-Si es por esa niña yo también.- se quejó XY mientras limpiaba el sudor de su cara.- Tampoco quiero hacer el ridículo.

-Oh, basta los dos. Marinette y su prima tendrán todo listo para mañana, confío plenamente en ello.- sin notarlo tres mariposas rojizas volaban cerca de ellos, pronto una se posó en el broche en forma de rosa, el collar y en la guitarra, los primeros dos al ver el miasma oscuro formarse tiraron sus objetos al suelo pero Jagged Stone no soltó su guitarra sintiendo que esa cosa hacía fuera al querer retirar su guitarra que era fuertemente retenida hasta que el akuma al fin estuvo completo, se vieron cara a cara antes de que Guitar Villain golpeara al cantante haciendo que cayera de sentón y fuese ayudado por los otros dos que vieron a los tres villanos reír. Guitar Villain se agachó un poco con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-A un lado. Es hora que reine el Rock n´Roll baby.

Marinette y Bridgette unieron otra delgada capa de tela a la falda intentando que se viera algo pomposo pero no de forma exagerada sino que pareciera de verdad una rosa de cabeza aunque les era difícil, cortaban, cosían y hacía el arreglo suficiente a la falda que parecía un pétalo de rosa verdadero.

-Ufff…

-¿Estás bien Brid?

-Bien, ya casi acabamos.- sabían que no era cierto pero ninguna de las dos se desanimaba por ello hasta que escuchan unos leves golpes en la trampilla encima de sus cabezas. Marinette al asomarse se lleva una sorpresa al ver a Chat Noir y a Black Cat.

-Hola purrincesa, ¿dejarías pasar a estos dos gatos callejeros?- Marinette se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar notando que tenían una bolsa plástica en mano cada uno.

-¿Pero qué hacen ambos aquí?- preguntó Marinette y Bridgette de inmediato deja lo que estaba haciendo. Chat Noir no tarda en contestar.

-Una avecilla nos dijo acerca de lo que estaban haciendo…

-Y el cómo se estaban matando de hambre.- siguió Black Cat que levantó una de las bolsas, aunque Marinette y Bridgette se vieron una a la otra después vieron a Tikki que estaba en el escritorio.

-No me miren así, fue por su bien.- ambas chicas se ríen despreocupadas y Marinette es la primera en hablar.

-Lo sentimos, Tikki exagera un poco.- Chat Noir tuerce la boca.

-¿Entonces no se estaban muriendo de hambre?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nos hemos cuidado muy bien.- esta vez Black Cat interviene.

-¿Y desde hace cuánto no comen?

-No hace mucho.- respondió Bridgette y ambos gatos las miran desconfiados y Tikki es quien se pone entre ambos.

-¡No es cierto! No han comido desde el almuerzo.

-/¿Desde el almuerzo?/.- ambos chicos miran a las chicas que se encogieron de hombros.

-No es para tanto…- dice Marinette y entre ambos felinos sientan a las chicas en el escritorio haciendo a un lado todo para luego poner las bolsas con las cosas adentro.

-Si es así…- comenzó Chat Noir.

-No les importará comer.- finalizó Black Cat y al sacar las cosas los estómagos de ambas chicas no pudieron evitar quejarse por el hambre, Marinette tenía un plato de pollo con papas y ensalada y un enorme vaso de zumo y Bridgette tenía un soufflé de patata con tocineta y un té helado.

-Provecho bellas damas.- ambas tragaron antes de comenzar a comer, bien lo agradecían mientras los felinos veían en lo que ahora su cuarto parecía un campo de batalla, telas de todo tipo por todas partes, carretes de hilo, Black Cat casi se pincha al casi pisar una bola llena de agujas y al ver que apenas llevaban un diseño terminado no pudieron evitar preocuparse. -Creo que esta noche me quedaré a hacerte compañía my princess.

-¿Y por qué querrías quedarte?- preguntó Marinette viendo de forma sospechosa a su novio.

-Para cuidarte y vigilar que no te mal pases.

-Estamos bien, les agradecemos la comida pero no tienen que quedarse.

-Yo no me ofrecí.- dijo Black Cat que se acostó en la cama como todo buen gato perezoso.

-Pero bien que viniste cuando te conté lo que Tikki dijo.- se quejó Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos, las orejas de Black Cat se movieron y entrecerró los ojos notando la mirada de Bridgette que tenía la boca llena de comida desviando rápidamente la mirada.

-Bueno eso es porque esta atolondrada…- tres toques en la ventana hace que deje de hablar y curioso se asoma para casi irse hacia atrás al ver a su compañera de amarillo.

-No me digan, ¿cita doble?- preguntó divertida la chica al ver a los cuatro y Bridgette se levanta a recibir a su amiga.

-Melody, ¿pasa algo?

-Nada, solo quería verte, aunque creo que estás ocupada.

-¿Quieres hablar? Vamos arriba.- Melody de un salto ya estaba en la azotea viendo el pequeño jardín que tenía Marinette, Bridgette dejó todo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Bridgette! ¡Todavía no te acabas tu cena!- se quejó Black Cat y ella se ríe.

-Cuando hable con Melody lo haré.- dijo para subir y cerrar la trampilla haciendo gruñir a Black Cat.

-Lo dije, es una atolondrada.- tanto Marinette como Chat se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron ante lo que era un buen cambio entre ellos.

Ya arriba Bridgette se sentó y Melody también suspirando.

-¿Día duro?

-Pues digamos que es cansado intentar decirle al chico que me gustaba que quisiera seguir siendo su amiga.

-¿Todavía te gusta Jean Claude?

-… Sí, aunque ya no de la misma forma.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste? Te hubiésemos apoyado.

-Bueno pues…creo que me daba pena, él estaba loco por ti y no quería hacerme ilusiones, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de lo que sentía por él hasta que llegamos aquí. Lo siento Bridgette, incluso hice que hablaras con él.

-No importa, tarde o temprano hubiese tenido que hablar con él.

-Sí…pero ahora siento que no puedo decirle lo importante que es su amistad para mí. Me bloqueo.

-¿Cómo antes de uno de tus conciertos?

-Es diferente. Brid, mis padres siempre han querido educar a la dama perfecta, la que no se mete en problemas, la delicada señorita que sigue órdenes y eso en algún momento se hizo algo muy malo. No sé cómo expresar lo que siento realmente, prefiero quedarme callada y dejar que todo avance.

-Eso no es verdad…

-¡Claro que sí! Soy un completo desastre Brid, ni siquiera sabía que estaba enamorada de mi amigo.- Bridgette al ver a Melody así sonríe dulcemente antes de poner una mano en su hombro.

-Creo que te olvidas de lo más importante. Melody, aunque tus padres te hayan educado así como dices eso no te define completamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que eres una chica increíble, incluso cuando te conocí tuve celos de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Sí, eres inteligente, hermosa, apasionada, decidida, valiente. Tienes tantas cualidades que me son difíciles nombrarlas todas. Y eso de ser una dama, yo no conozco una dama que hubiese regresado una broma a Claudia a la décima potencia.- Melody ríe.

-Los globos de pintura…

-Claro, y cuando ocurrió esa guerra de comida, tú y Aly fueron las primeras en regresarle a Claudia y a Seline sus postres en la cara cuando ella me puso esa zancadilla y mi cara terminó llena de pasta de tomate.

-Lo recuerdo…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y cuando esa chica de los ensayos quiso sabotearte, supiste voltearle el juego y terminaste siendo tú la ganadora. Tú no dejas que otros te definan, tú te defines por quien eres y quieres ser y no sabes cuánto te admiro por eso.

-Pero… no puedo expresarme como quiero.

-No necesitas hablar para hacerlo, tu música habla por ti.

-¿Mi música?

-Exacto, cada vez que te escucho es como si hablaras y dijeras lo que sientes, y es tanto increíble como hermoso. Así que ánimo, Melody.- la heroína sonríe a su amiga y la abraza.

-Gracias Brid, eres la mejor amiga en todo el mundo.- ambas sonríen cuando de repente Melody nota algo.- ¿Qué raro? No había visto esa flor.- dijo al ver una enorme flor violeta en el barandal, pero al acercarse a querer tomarla ésta se cierra como si hubiese deseado atrapar la mano de Melody y ambas no pueden evitar gritar ante el susto.

-¡Bridgette!- de un salto Black Cat había abierto la trampilla y tomado su bastón.

-Black Cat, la flor.- éste se acercó y vio la flor abrirse lentamente, miró hacia abajo y había una enorme enredadera con varias flores similares y que iba corriendo en toda la calle hasta perderse conectado a todas las casas.

-¿Pero qué tipo de fertilizante usa Marinette?

-Eso no estaba así cuando llegue.- argumentó Melody y Chat Noir y Marinette abren la ventana para ver las enredaderas.

-¿My lady?

-Rosette, no hay duda al respecto. Tikki hora de mi descanso. ¡Tikki Transfórmame!- en poco Ladybug y Chat Noir subieron a la azotea.- Busquemos de donde vienen esas plantas y acabemos con esto.- todos asienten y Bridgette se acerca a Ladybug.

-Tu ve tranquila, aquí te cubro.

-Gracias Brid, cuídate.- todos se marchan de allí, cuando Bridgette baja cierra la ventana y escucha un ruido abajo, curiosa baja y se encuentra con que sus tíos habían regresado.

-¡Tíos! ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?- el señor Dupain es quien responde al cerrar la puerta.

-Nos topamos en el centro con toda una arboleda y decidimos regresar para cuidarlas.

-¿Y Marinette?

-E-Ella está dormida, avanzamos tanto que las dos ya nos íbamos a dormir.- dijo estirándose y la señora Cheng sonríe.

-Me alegro por ambas, voy a ver a Marinette.

-¡NO!- gritó llamando la atención de sus tíos.- E-Es que si vas arriba y la despiertas Marinette querrá seguir con el diseño y merece un descanso.

-Mmm, está bien, ¿cerraron todo?

-Sí tía.

-Bien, luego iré a ver cómo está.- cuando ambos se fueron Bridgette subió rápidamente nerviosa.

-Marinette no te tardes…

Todos corrían sobre las azoteas de Paris, tuvieron que esquivar algunas flores que parecían que los iban a atrapar. En poco tiempo ven cerca de ellos a los demás correr a la misma dirección.

-Ya pensábamos que no iban a venir.- dijo Vulpine y Chat Noir sonríe.

-¿Y perdernos la diversión?

-¿Alguien sabe hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Mercury y Bee es quien contesta.

-El ayuntamiento. Desde allí es donde se está originando todo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Kid Mime.

-Mi transmisor, no solo lo uso para llamar a los demás.

-Wow bien pensa…- algo invisible golpea a Kid Mime, Mercury y a Vulpine desde abajo, los tres gritan y caen al suelo algo confundidos, al ver alrededor el lugar tenía plantas colgando y unas cuantas vainas gigantes.

-¿Alguien anoto la matricula?- preguntó Vulpine y todos arriba se detienen.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Melody y entonces ven surgir a Terra.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que he atrapado esta noche.

-Lindo disfraz payaso, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- se burló Kid y Terra sonríe.

-Esa sonrisita no te durará mucho.- extendió su mano pero no esperó a que encima Bee le cayera encima con una patada, éste se cubrió y cuando ella iba a arremeter otra vez extendió su mano mandándola a volar contra una pared.

-/¡Bee!/- gritaron Vulpine y el mimo, ella se levantó pero un extraño sonido capta su atención encima suya y algo pegajoso le cae de una de las vaina gigantes.

-¡Qué asco!- intentó quitárselo pero éste pronto se endureció como cemento.- Ah…chicos.- todos miran al akuma y encima todos los demás quisieron írsele encima pero Vulpine niega con la cabeza.

-¡Ustedes vayan! Nosotros nos encargamos.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Ladybug y el zorro asiente.- Vámonos.- todos siguieron con algo de duda dejando a sus compañeros contra ese villano.

-Ladybug, cuando lleguemos ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Melody que se puso a la par con la heroína de puntos.

-El akuma de Rosette se encuentra en su prendedor de cabello, hay que quitárselo para poder…- lo que ninguna de las dos vio fue una enorme sombra que pasó por encima de ellas, cuando los demás se dieron cuenta fue demasiado tarde al ver como un enorme dragón se les llevaba.

-¡LADYBUG!- gritó Chat Noir incapaz de seguirle al ver que unas enredaderas se lo impedían.

Bridgette preparó la cama de Marinette, puso un bulto que simulaba ser ella e intentó seguir las noticias por la computadora, el ruido de abajo la ponía más nerviosa por lo que llamó por su celular a la única persona que podría ayudarle.

-¿Diga?

-Alya soy yo, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Brid? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Estoy en casa de Marinette y sus padres están abajo, les dije que Marinette estaba durmiendo pero ya no sé cuánto aguantaré con la mentira!

-Tranquila, he preparado algo en caso de que se diese una situación así. Pon tu celular en la cama y el altavoz.

-¿Bridgette? ¿Ya despertó Marinette?- Bridgette ahogó un chillido e hizo como Alya le dijo, cuando Sabine entró vio a Bridgette intentando trabajar en el vestido y a "Marinette" dormida, miró curiosa el bulto hasta que se escuchan leves respiraciones y ronquidos suaves murmurando el nombre de Adrien.- Oh, ha de estar exhausta. Bridgette baja a descansar también, hice un poco de té para calmar los ánimos.

-Enseguida bajo tía.- cuando se fue Bridgette fue al tomar su celular.

-¿Eso de dónde lo sacaste?

-¿Bromeas? Marinette se duerme muy seguido en clases, fue pan comido, y hablando de pan me deben una reserva de galletas.- Bridgette solo pudo sonreír.

-Tenlo por seguro.

El dragón sobrevoló hasta el Campo de Marte, allí cuando bajó vieron a Rosette encima de una enorme rosa y atrás de ella una planta carnívora lista para comerse a los cantantes que colgaban por encima.

-Vaya, vaya, qué grata sorpresa.- con un movimiento de mano unas lianas las envuelven y las dejan de cabeza.- Oh la gran Ladybug está a punto de convertirse en un aperitivo.

-No se saldrán con la suya.

-Querida, ya lo estamos haciendo y cuando me deshaga de todos ustedes nada impedirá nuestro concierto, ¿y adivina quién es la estrella? Que por cierto no debo llegar tarde. Nos vemos…- se fue transportada por decenas de plantas que la llevaban hacia el ayuntamiento. Ladybug y Melody intentaban moverse ante la mirada del dragón.

-Ladybug, no es para presionarte pero nos está viendo como botana.

-Estoy intentando alcanzar mi yoyo…

-¡Ladybug auxilio!- gritó XY y los otros dos intentaban zafarse de las lianas, cuando la planta carnívora abrió y cerró sus fauces un líquido les salpicó un poco y se quejaron.

-¡Esto es peor que el pica pica!- se quejó Jagged Stone y Rosalind intentó que su largo cabello no se viese tragado por esa cosa.

-¡No quiero un cambio de look hasta el verano!- Ladybug e intentó moverse hasta que vio cerca de ellas y muy bien amarrado a Fang, el cocodrilo estaba bien sujeto hasta del hocico pero no de la cola.

-Tengo una idea.- estiró el pie y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en un costado.- Eso es… mueve tu cola, vamos…- cuando la cola golpeó la liana de Ladybug ella jaló y ésta se rompió liberándola y atrapando del cuello al dragón que ya estaba listo para disparar su fuego, hacia arriba. Ladybug aprovecha para liberar a Melody y al estar libre tomó su flauta para tocar una nota alta que desestabilizó al dragón y Ladybug jaló la planta carnívora haciéndola caer al suelo provocando que el líquido que tenía se dispersara, Melody saltó encima de las plantas como Ladybug y el líquido empapó al dragón. Ambas heroínas ayudan a los tres cantantes a bajar y éstos retroceden cuando la sombra del dragón va hacia ellos, ellas se ponen a la defensiva pero el dragón se detiene y empieza a rascarse como loco yéndose apresuradamente, Melody no pudo evitar reír.

-Uno menos.

-Y si me temo faltan tres. Ustedes vayan a un lugar seguro, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto.- las chicas se fueron y los tres artistas se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Qué opinan?- preguntó Rosalind y XY contesta.

-¡Que nos debemos ir de aquí!

-¿Hablas en serio niño?- se quejó Jagged Stone.- Si dejamos a esas copias hacer de nuestro escenario lo que quieran sería el fin. Oh, no. Ni loco dejaré que suceda eso y quiero mi guitarra de vuelta.

Chat Noir y Black Cat llegaron a donde estaba el gran escenario del ayuntamiento, allí no había nada, parte del escenario estaba cubierto por trampas y Chat parecía inquieto.

-Calma.- le instó Black Cat y Chat Noir suspira.

-No está my lady.

-Seguro que está bien. Vamos debemos tener cuidado.- este asiente y cada uno se separa para avanzar hacia el escenario, pero no veían a nadie, ambos deciden subir a éste viendo el escenario.

-No hay nadie aquí.- Félix entrecerró los ojos cuando de repente sus orejas se mueven.

-¡Cuidado!- quitó a Chat Noir del camino antes de que un rayo amarillo les golpeara. Al levantarse ven avanzar hacia el escenario al akuma.

-Guitar Villain, claro, eso explica el dragón.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi concierto! ¡Tienen pases directo VIP hacia su destrucción! ¡Rock ´n RIP baby!- ambos esquivan el ataque sujetándose después encima de las luces.- ¿Qué los gatitos no van a bajar? Entonces los haré bajar.- ambos felinos se mueven corriendo frente a frente, ala pasar uno frente al otro de dejan caer haciendo una acrobacia y lanzar sus bastones hacia el akuma que intentó de nuevo hipnotizarlos pero al esquivar ambos bastones no vio cuando ambos héroes lo taclearon y recuperaron su bastón.

-Deberías cantar una canción de cuna para ti.- se burló Chat Noir y el akuma se levanta.

-Cantaré una melodía que los mandará a volar. ¡Shocking Riff!- ambos esquivan el ataque pero es por poco tiempo, Black Cat sintió su pie siendo atrapado por una planta y el choque llega a él, no una sino tres veces que lo dejan en el suelo.

-Prefiero la música clásica…- Chat Noir iba contra Guitar Villain pero no se esperó que de la nada todos sus demás compañeros le cayeran encima. Terran aparece con una torcida sonrisa al igual que Rosette que al fin baja de su flor. Guitar Villain sonríe y se agacha para tomar la mano de Black Cat.

-Hora de reclamar el premio.- y justo cuando iba a quitarle el anillo una melodía llama su atención, Melody con su flauta manda una onda de sonido que los villanos tuvieron que esquivar. Terra alzó sus manos para enviar una onda de sonido contra la flautista pero el yoyo de Ladybug aparece y desvía su ataque contra Rosette y Guitar Villain que son lanzados cerca del escenario y miran de mala forma al akuma del sonido.- ese fue el momento preciso para que todos se juntasen y se escondieran tras unas cajas con equipo de sonido.

-¡My lady! Está bien.

-Tranquilo chaton, no es el momento.- miró de reojo a los akumas pelearse por el error de Terran y se vuelve a esconder.- Debemos hallar una forma de poder vencerles y quitarles los objetos que contienen al akuma.

-Estamos en una situación gatastrófica.- dijo Black Cat y Chat sonrió.

-De acuerdo contigo colega.

-Basta los dos.- pidió Ladybug y Melody observaba a los tres akumas que subieron al escenario. Guitar Villain se puso en el centro de los tres micrófonos que estaban puestos.

-¡HOLA PARIS!- gritó y todos se taparon los oídos al darse cuenta que de alguna forma el sonido estaba amplificado.- ¡Aquí Guitar Villain listo para darles el mejor Rock ´n Roll de la historia!- todos se taparon los oídos, mayormente ambos héroes felinos que no soportaban tal sonido.

-¿Por qué es tan fuerte?- preguntó Black Cat y es Melody quien se da cuenta de que las flores cercanas a ellos eran las que producían el eco y lo intensificaban estando las lianas juntas.

-Por esto, todo Paris lo está escuchando.

-Debemos planear un plan pronto.- urgió Vulpine y Melody se fijó como Terra empujó al akuma de la guitarra.

-¿Disculpa? Pero mi sonido es lo que hará temblar Paris.

-Oh, no, claro que no.- Rosette se acercó con los brazos cruzados.- Mi melodiosa voz es lo que buscan.

-¡Estás los dos locos! ¡ES EL ROCK!- gritó Guitar Villain y comenzaron a discutir. La discusión se alejó del micrófono principal y las flores dejaron de emitir su voz, mientras los demás intentaban pensar una estrategia Melody frunció el ceño decidida y puso su mano en el hombro de Ladybug.

-Creo que tengo un plan.- un sonido es captado por las orejas de Black Cat y Chat Noir siendo éste último que avisa a todos.

-Agáchense, tenemos compañía.- todos miraron al dragón que había vuelto y ahora sobrevolaba en círculos el lugar.

-Como si no fuera suficiente.- se quejó Kid Mime y Ladybug asiente a su compañera.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Déjamelo a mí, tú has tu magia.

-Enterado, chicos, tenemos un plan.- los akumas peleaban por el micrófono principal hasta que una dulce nota de flauta los detiene. Melody estaba lejos de sus compañeros encima de otras cajas y usando un micrófono aparte.

-Lo siento pero Paris necesita buena música, sin ánimo de ofender.- Guitar Villain da un paso al frente.

-Oh, así que crees que puedes tocar contra alguno de nosotros, ya veremos si puedes contra mí. ¡Rock n RIP baby!- Melody de inmediato comenzó a ejecutar su melodía, los otros dos akumas ni siquiera intervinieron divertidos por el espectáculo mientras todos los demás se movían, Chat Noirse unió a su lady mientras los demás se movían alrededor con cuidado de no pisar alguna planta. El ataque de ambos era muy parejo, Melody intentó seguir pero al ver la ventaja del akuma no tuvo de otra que desistir cayendo al suelo cansada haciendo que todos sus compañeros se detuvieran y ganándose la burla de los akumas.- ¿Qué pasa señorita? ¿No puede seguir el ritmo?- Melody miró furiosa al akuma hasta que nota que alguien más está a su lado y nota la mano que el mismísimo Jagged Stone le daba.

-Arriba, el concierto no termina.- Melody notó a Jagged Stone con otra guitarra, de seguro alguna de repuesto de utilería, Rosette estaba a lado de Melody ayudándola a ponerse de pie y XY al no tener en mano su tornamesa se había resignado con la mesa de sonido. Incluso estaba Fang que miraba con un gruñido a los akumas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No vamos a dejar que unas copias piratas se roben nuestro espectáculo, estamos aquí para demostrar nuestro corazón en la música.

-¿Corazón?- Melody se lleva la mano al pecho recordando a Brid y el apoyo incondicional que siempre le ha dado, siempre queriendo ayudar y haciéndola sonreír no importando si su día no era el mejor. La risa de los tres akumas la regresa a la realidad y Melody con el ceño fruncido toma su flauta con más fuerza.

-¡A un lado, perdedores!- gritó Terran.

-¡Serán abono!- gritó Rosette y Guitar Villain sonríe dirigiendo su guitarra con su ataque más fuerte.

-¡Hasta nunca baby! ¡Shocking Riff!- Melody movió rápidamente sus dedos parando el ataque del akuma casi llegando a ellos, su melodía era rápida, fuerte, como una combinación de jazz y rock juntos, toda la ciudad la estaba escuchando y Bridgette sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la música de su amiga, poco a poco el ataque de Guitar Villain fue reduciéndose, Jagged Stone comenzó a tocar aunque no con su acostumbrado ritmo salvaje sino esta vez como acompañamiento y Rosette entonaba una suave entonación mientras XY controlaba el sonido. La canción de Melody estaba ganando terreno hasta que Guitar Villain comenzó a tocar con más furia ganando terreno pero en un giro Melody tocó con más ímpetu haciéndole retroceder de golpe y siendo ésta vez el akuma quien terminara siendo lanzado hacia atrás contra los otros dos y Melody tocó la última nota alta y larga para después ser envuelta por una luz dorada que cegó a todo mundo. Dentro de esa luz la transformación de Melody terminó, Allegra vio una pequeña luz frente a ella y de ésta apareció poco a poco Harmoony completamente cambiada, su peño cuerpecito amarillo ahora tenía una línea negra horizontal que atravesaba su cuerpecito y ésta cambió a pequeñas notas musicales negras, su cabeza ahora parecía tener dos coletas pero rizadas como lindos un lindo cairel cada una y sus enormes ojos marrones ahora parecían de un color ambarino. Cuando Allegra la vio no pudo evitar sonreír tragando se la risa que quiso salir de su garganta y Harmoony al verse sonrió y miró a su portadora.

-Gracias Allegra…

-Harmoony.- abrazó a su kwami colocándola cerca de su frente, la kwami la abrazó como pudo y luego ambas se miraron.- No hemos acabado, ¡Harmoony Transfórmame!- el miraculous se transformó en una nota de sol plateada con las orillas doradas, la kwami fue absorbida por el miraculous y Allegra dio una vuelta entera para que el traje amarillo apareciera, sus guantes eran cortos y de color negro, las botas tan largas que llegaban a su rodilla, una nota de Sol cubría toda la parte izquierda en negro, a la derecha en su cintura un pequeño estuche donde podía insertar su flauta, y su antifaz tenía la orilla de la mirad derecha delineada en negro atravesándolo a la mitad. Al terminar la transformación todos se quedaron anonadados por el cambio de su compañera y Ladybug se obligó a reaccionar.

-¡Lucky Charm!- a sus manos cayó un micrófono y sabía exactamente qué hacer con él, miró los cables de extensión, los micrófonos en el escenario, unas vainas en el suelo, el dragón y en el escenario la tornamesa.- ¿Listo para el show gatito?

-Estoy listo para el estrellato my lady.

-Adelante.- levantó la mano dando una señal que todos esperaban. Kid Mime salió de su escondite llamando la atención del enorme dragón.

-¡Hey! ¡Lagartija sub-desarrollada! ¡Por aquí!- el dragón fue contra el mimo que temió por un momento por su integridad hasta que Bee se pone a lado suyo.

-¡Ahora!- ambos saltan y Kid laza una cuerda contra el dragón atrapándolo como si fuese ahora una rienda.

-¡Yihaa! Siempre quise ser un vaquero ¡Woaaa!- el dragón dio vueltas intentando quitárselos de encima pero quien no estaba contento era Guitar Villain.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese dragón es mío! ¡Rock ´n RIP!- éstos les esquivaron mientras Mercury se hacía con su gran velocidad de los cables y pasando cerca de la tornamesa donde Ladybug ya le esperaba y enredando el cable en el interior de ésta. El dragón en una de sus piruetas es jalado por Kid que lo obliga a abrir la boca para lanzar su fuego quemando parte de las plantas de Rosette.

-¡NO! ¡Mis bebes!- lanzó sus lianas contra el dragón que las esquivó y eso hizo enojar a Guitar Villain.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡Solo Sismic!- la villana cayó al suelo por culpa de los temblores al igual que Terran que molesto por su caída golpeó con una onda al rockero que se volteó enfadado.- ¡Se les olvida quién es la estrella!

-¡Definitivamente tú no!- gritó Rosette y Terran asiente sin darse cuenta de ambos felinos que estaban en cada esquina de enfrente del escenario, ambos asintieron.

-/¡Cataclysm!/- gritaron ambos y pasaron corriendo tocando los micrófonos que se deshicieron con sus respectivos cables y base haciendo que los tres akumas vieran espantados su oportunidad de brillar irse.

-/¡NOOOOO!/- Ladybug preparó todo conectando el cable y Mercury pasó el cable a Vulpine que lo enredó en su escudo.

-Ahora depende de Melody.- dijo Ladybug y Melody y los demás cantantes se rieron de la desgracia de los akumas que les miraron furiosos.

-¡Ya verán! ¡Shocking Riff!- pero esta vez Melody tenía algo listo.

-¡Gray Nuage!- una espesa niebla gris la cubrió por completo a ella y a todos los demás siendo que el ataque no le dio a ninguno. Y de la nada frente suyo estaba un micrófono en su base.

-¡Es mío!- gritó Terran.

-¡No! Mío- dijo Rosette entre el forcejeo y Guitar Villain intentaba tomarlo.

-¡Es mío fracasados!- y todos se lanzaron por el micrófono que apenas tocarlo todos sintieron la sustancia pegajosa que los pegaba a él.

-¡AHORA!- gritó Ladybug y Vulpine lanzó su escudo justo donde el dragón siendo atrapado por Kid Mime mientras ahora quien tenía las riendas imaginarias era Bee.

-Vamos pequeño a dar una vuelta.- la niebla se disipó y los akumas vieron horrorizados el enorme cable constituido por varios cables de conexión, todos son jalados por el suelo de vuelta al escenario donde gracias a la base de la tornamesa dieron varias vueltas alrededor de ésta antes de elevarse en el aire y bajar estrepitosamente hacia el suelo siendo arrastrados por donde las vainas y plantas estaban hasta detenerse cuando el dragón aterriza y quedar completamente pegajosos y bien enredados hasta con plantas en la boca. Todo el equipo le rodea y Ladybug, Chat Noir y Black Cat tomaron un objeto cada uno rompiéndolo en el suelo y liberando a los tres akumas y haciendo desaparecer a los villanos y el dragón, éste último para tristeza de Bee.

-El concierto ha sido cancelado.- lanza su yoyo.- ¡Yo les libero del mal!- los atrapó a la vez.- ¡Rock and Roll!- libera a las tres mariposas blancas que no tardan en perderse en el cielo nocturno de Paris.- Adiós pequeñas mariposas.- lanzó el yoyo hacia el cielo.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todas las plantas desaparecen y la ciudad es reconstruida, el escenario estaba como nuevo y todos chocan puños juntos en un gran círculo junto con los famosos cantantes.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

-¡Yeah!- agregó Jagged Stone al final.

En la oscura habitación Hawk Moth debilitado termina su transformación, de inmediato los akumas rodean a los kwamis poniéndolos en sus jaulas con alimento. Gabriel Agreste ríe a lo bajo y suspira.

-Fallé al mandar a tres a la vez, gasté demasiada energía. Pero…hicieron al final un buen trabajo al recolectar el miedo de la gente de Paris. Y cuando esto termine conocerán de lo que soy capaz…- dijo con una torcida sonrisa siendo envuelto por la oscuridad para susto de Tikki y Nooroo.

Sabine y Tom estaban preocupados y querían ver a su hija después de todo ese escándalo pero Bridgette no podía dejarles subir.

-¡Tíos! ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir ya? Ya es tarde.

-Lo haremos después de que veamos a Marinette, la pobre debió haberse despertado con tanto ruido.- dijo Sabine y Bridgette se pone en su camino a las escaleras.

-Pero tía, estaba exhausta y conoces a Marinette, duerme como una roca.- Tom miró con duda a su sobrina.

-¿Qué ocultas Brid?

-¿Yo? Nada.- dijo intentando poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Entonces deja que subamos.- dijo con gentileza haciéndola a un lado.

-Pe-Pe-Pero…- cuando iban a abrir la trampilla Bridgette se lanza a intentar cerrarla.- ¡Noooooo!- pero era demasiado tarde, los padres se asoman y Bridgette cierra los ojos.

-Marinette, ¿aún despierta?- dijo la señora Cheng y Bridgette abrió los ojos mirando que Marinette estaba trabajando en la falda del vestido que dejaron pendiente.

-Sí bueno, con todo ese ruido es imposible dormir.

-Pero hija, necesitas descansar.

-Tu madre tiene razón Marinette, ambas necesitan dormir, les sugiero que duerman y mañana madrugarán llenas de energía.

-Te haré caso papá.

-Buenas noches niñas.

-Buenas noches.- Bridgette solo levantó su mano despidiéndose y al avanzar se deja caer en el diván exhausta.

-Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso…- dijo ganándose una risa de Marinette.

-Vamos Brid, tenemos unos diseños que terminar.

El gran concierto se estaba llevando a cabo, en unos minutos comenzaría y todo el mundo estaba allí, incluidos los kwamis que estaban encima del escenario donde las luces y las cortinas del lugar los cubrían muy bien.

-Felicidades.- dijo Tikki.- ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca, nunca pensé poder lograrlo y todo gracias a Allegra.- Breezy rueda los ojos.

-Sí, o sea, tu nuevo look no es la gran cosa.

-Oh, lo dice el insecto que tiene dos feas antenas en la cabeza.- Breezy estuvo a punto de írsele encima de no ser por Sain.

-¡Suéltame le voy a arrancar esas extensiones falsas!

-¡Calma Breezy!- mientras Mimme estaba feliz.

-Ahora falto yo, ojala yo también pueda lograrlo.

-Podrás.- le dijo Jizz.- Estoy seguuuuuro que tu portador podrá.

-Aunque la tiene más difícil con lo cabezota que es.- dijo el Plagg de Félix.

Allegra estaba en la entrada a asientos del lugar, y cuando vio a Jean Claude sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Q-Querías verme Allegra?

-Sí. Jean, quiero que sepas que para mí eres una persona muy especial, siempre me pareciste un chico divertido, valiente, decidido y definitivamente un gran apoyo para los que te rodean. Quizás sea por eso y más que me empezaste a gustar.- Jean se rasca tras el cuello nervioso.

-Alle yo…

-Lo sé. Y está bien, pero no quiero perder tu amistad por nada del mundo, es por eso que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, los mejores.

-¡Claro! Digo…yo también quiero lo mismo.- Allegra sonríe y le abraza.

-Gracias…- éste corresponde el abrazo y al separarse se miran a los ojos.- Bueno, hora de sentarse.

-Yo te alcanzo después.

-Vale, te guardo el lugar.- Allegra avanzó y cuando se fue Jean sonrió ampliamente.

-Me alegro que las cosas entre ambos estén bien.- al voltear ve a Juliet y se rasca de nuevo tras la nuca.

-Bu-Bueno, pues tarde o temprano… espera cómo…

-Soy buena observando y con lo que me dijiste hace tiempo... Pero felicidades.- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Gracias…- notó los grandes y claros ojos de Juliet, no recordaba nunca haber visto un gris así.- Y oye, eso de domar a un dragón, ¿cómo le hiciste?

-Mi abuela es veterinaria, tratar con animales hostiles es cosa de casi todos los días.

-Ya…pues debo admitir que estuviste genial.

-Oh, no fue para tanto, c-cualquiera con un pequeño conocimiento hubiese podido… ¿qué haces?- se cortó al ver que Jean Claude estaba muy cerca de su rostro y al darse cuenta éste retrocede.

-¡Lo siento! Yo no sé qué…- Juliet ahora parece incómoda.

-Yo tengo novio. Y ese eres el tú de este mundo.

-Sí yo…no sé qué me pasó, lo siento.

-Mmmm…- Juliet se movió un poco incómoda.- Está bien, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer y disculpa si he tenido que ver en…

-¡No! No, fue mi culpa, lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Gracias. Debo volver, solo salí un momento.- Juliet avanzó a tomar su lugar a lado de su novio, apenas lo hizo Claude la rodeó con su brazo y susurró cosas haciéndola reír. Jean Claude bajó los hombros y regresó a su lugar. El concierto al fin comenzó, todos estaban emocionados y Alya y Nino bailando al ritmo de la música en los asientos tras de Adrien.

-¡Este es el mejor concierto!- gritó Nino y Alya se ríe.

-¡Lástima que no todos puedan disfrutarlo.- dijo Alya viendo a Félix que estaba sentado y Adrien suspira.

-No son los únicos.- suspiró Adrien al ver que en sus sillas Marinette y Bridgette estaban completamente dormidas y Félix bufó a lo bajo.

-Eso les pasa por desvelarse.- las estrellas pasaron a saludar a su público, mostrando el primer traje que terminaron para XY, una vestido color roja sin mangas cuya falda parecía una rosa y el gran cantante Jagged Stone tenía puesta una chaqueta negra con flamas en las parte de debajo de ésta, pantalones negros con cuencas plateadas en las orillas de éste y había dejado atrás la camisa para ponerse un juego de vendas en el torso.

-¡GRACIAS PARIIIIIIS!- pero no importando el grito del cantante ambas chicas estaban apoyadas una a la otra sin inmutarse y dormidas profundamente, eso hizo reír a sus amigos, incluso Félix sonrió levemente. Tal vez se perdieron el concierto de su vida pero la experiencia bien valió la pena ante tales diseños que seguro alcanzaron fama que merecían.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado. Y ante esto debo dar un anuncio. Debo decir que me tomaré una semana de vacaciones o sea que la próxima semana no habrá capítulo, la razón que hago esto es la siguiente, como habrán notado me he retrasado en varios capítulos y he fallado en eso, por lo que he decidido tomarme una semana para descansar y regresar fresca como una lechuga. Ante esto no dejaré de escribir, pero no publicaré nada, tengo muchos proyectos pendientes y quiero avanzarlos poco a poco al menos. Y por esta vez no habrá respuestas, lo siento… pero me alegra ver que a todos les gustaron los celos de los tres chicos, la forma sobreprotectora del hermano de Juliet y la aparición de sus personajes favoritos XD**

 **Dicho esto y volviendo al capítulo, por favor nada de tomatazos, dejen review, una imagen linda o sexy de nuestro Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	17. Fuerza interior

**Hola a todos! He vuelto de mis vacaciones, descansada, con ideas frescas y un bronceado de infarto. Pero no hablemos de mí, este capítulo será para nuestro Kid Mime, y el arco de los Quantic termina para seguir con episodios normales. Intentaré terminar la historia antes del 29 de mayo, aunque quien sabe, ¿es verdad que la temporada será hasta septiembre? No me la hagan! DX También agradezco y grito de felicidad porque mi anterior fic, Esperanzza en Paris ha obtenido 400 reviews, increíble! En serio lloro… Bueno sin más que decir, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por esta maravillosa serie, disfruten la lectura y… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 17.

Fuerza interior.

Las patrullas eran cosa de casi todos los días, todos debían estar alertas ante el posible ataque de Hawk Moth pero con lo que se hallaban a menudo en sus rondas era con gatitos encima de los árboles, ladrones, lo usual. Kid Mime estaba mirando alrededor cuando escucha un pitido, este provenía de los círculos que tenía en su traje cerca del cuello, éste sonrió y contestó la llamada.

-Aquí el mimo más carismático de todos.

-Si es así ¿no te haría un payaso?- preguntó Ladybug.

-Los mimos somos superiores a los payasos, no nos compares.- Ladybug se ríe y suspira.

-Muy bien Mime, reunión en cinco minutos para poder irnos a descansar, ¿tuviste problemas?

-Ladrones de poca monta, me hice cargo de ellos.

-Bien, nos vemos en la Torre.

-Cambio y fuera.- cortó la comunicación y comenzó su camino de regreso pero algo capta su atención, el zorro estaba sobre un tejado no muy lejos de él, se detuvo y se acercó a él curioso.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te vaya a hacer compañía?- preguntó teniendo su escudo reducido que en su muñeca y la voz de Juliet se escuchaba de éste siendo que estaba por celular.

-Voy a estar bien, solo es a-a-A-¡ACHOO! Un resfriado.

-¿Ya fuiste al médico? ¿Tomaste tus medicinas? Puedo estar allí en cinco minutos o menos.

-Vulpine, estoy bien, y Breezy me trajo unas hierbas del maestro para que me alivie más rápido. No te preocupes.

-¿Esas hierbas amargas? ¡Agh!- la risa de la chica se escuchó desde el escudo.

-Solo descansa, no te veré en mañana en la escuela, ¿podrías pedirle a alguien que me lleve las tareas?

-¿Para qué crees que tienes novio dulce abejita?

-Pues para no contagiarlo.- Vulpine hizo un puchero.- Suerte magnifico héroe y saluda a todos de mi par… ¡Achoo!

-Salud.

-Gracias… buenas noches.

-Descansa.- cuando cortó la comunicación casi se cae del tejado al ver muy cerca suyo a su copia, tuvo que sujetarse del muro con los brazaletes y volver a subir.- Se puede saber ¿por qué me das un susto de muerte? O mejor aún, ¿quién te dijo que escucharas la conversación con mi novia?

-Vale, lo siento, lo siento, solo que tuve la curiosidad de saber qué le había pasado, según tengo entendido tocaba con ella también patrulla.

-Tiene un resfriado, por eso no pudo venir.

-Ya… oye, quería disculparme por ser un tonto, sé que no me comporté bien con tu novia en un principio y hasta la ofendí algunas veces. Ya me doy cuenta que es una chica muy especial.

-Lo es.- Vulpine suspira y mira la luna con una enorme sonrisa de bobo enamorado.- Es muy especial.

-Sí…lo veo.- se sienta a lado suyo mirando también la luna.

-Es linda, dulce, amable, paciente, tiene un corazón de oro incapaz de ignorar.

-Sí… y sus ojos son diferentes al de otras chicas, aunque tenga un color frío como el gris, reflejan mucho de ella, cierta calidez.

-Sí, es hermosa, cada vez que la veo sonreír, siento que nada puede salir mal.

-Es lista.

-La más lista.- el zorro suspira.- Y su esencia de frutillas es…

-/Cautivadora/- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y el zorro mira al mimo y éste le mira nervioso.

-Jeje… amm…

-Tú…

-No viejo, no es lo crees.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Primero dices que tiene un nido por cabeza y ahora dices que mi novia es…! ¡¿Cautivadora?!

-Oye, Tranquilo.- se levanta al igual que el zorro pero empieza a retroceder a cómo va éste avanzando.- Solo se dio, no es mi culpa, lo siento.

-No, que te claro…- dijo entre dientes, al estar a la orilla de la azotea le pica con el dedo en su pecho.- Es MI novia, MIA y no porque nos parezcamos tienes algún derecho de estar con ella.- dijo siseando casi en un gruñido.- ¿Quedo claro?

-Ah…- el brazalete del zorro rasgó la chimenea que estaba a lado de ellos.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces. Te lo advierto.

-Hey.- al voltear ven a Chat Noir.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no fueron a la Torre para finalizar la patrulla?- Vulpine se aleja de Kid.

-Ya la terminamos como sea. Nos vemos mañana.- se marcha sin decir más y entonces Chat mira a Kid Mime pálido.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Soy aterrador en este mundo.- Chat parpadeó confundido al no saber. Al regresar a su habitación Mimme salió directo a un cajón donde un montón de chocolates estaban esperándolo. Cuando su portador se deja caer en su cama éste sale a verle.

-¿En serio te gusta esa chica?

-Creo…no lo sé.

-¿No será que te gusta porque le gusta a tu otro yo?

-Tal vez… pero ella tiene algo especial, es diferente a lo de Bridgette.

-Sí, pero es novia de tu otro yo.

-Lo sé…- tomó una almohada para cubrir su rostro.- Soy horrible.

-Hey, calma.- Mimme le quita la almohada de la cara y vuela en su rostro.- Necesitas relajarte, has estado con un sube y baja de corazón desde que llegaste, solo despéjate mañana y verás que todo se aclarará.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto que lo creo. Sal, diviértete, haz lo que sabes hacer.

-Claro, tienes razón. ¡Debo hacer lo que mejor hago! Y todo será mejor después. ¡Mimme eres un genio!

-Los aplausos para después de la función, gracias.- Jean se ríe de su kwami y le pone un cojín para que ya se duerma.

-Come y duerme pequeño, mañana será un buen día, lo presiento.

-Descansa Claude.

-Tú igual Mimme.- las luces se apagaron esa noche en la habitación y ambos se sumieron en un largo sueño.

Félix estaba leyendo en la sala de la mansión, Adrien comprobó su ubicación antes de irse y salir por la puerta principal donde Bridgette y Marinette esperaban.

-Objetivo localizado, Félix está en la sala y no creo que vaya a moverse de allí ni loco.- Marinette se puso enfrente de Bridgette.

-Muy bien Bridgette, vamos de acuerdo al plan, le preguntas cómo está, preguntas por los demás y entre el tema le invitas a salir, si pregunta por los boletos dile que Nino o el maestro te los regaló, así no sabrá que tú los compraste.

-Lo tengo.

-¿Estás segura?

-S-Sí, estoy más que segura Marinette.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí.

-Con más confianza, ¿estás lista?

-¡Sí!

-¡Bien! Ahora ve allí e invítalo.

-¡Sí!- Bridgette entró a la mansión y Adrien sonríe.

-Vaya my princess, eres muy buena dándole ánimos a las personas.

-No siempre…- dijo apenada pero Tikki se asomó de su bolso.

-Pero cuando empiezas nada te detiene, creo que es un don compartir y dar ánimo a la gente Marinette.

-¿Tú crees Tikki?- Adrien es quien responde por la kwami.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es Marinette! Creo que es una cualidad única en ti.

-Gracias Adrien…- un bonito sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Marinette.

-Marinette…- ambos se acercan para darse un beso pero sus labios no pueden tocarse por culpa de Félix.

-¡He dicho que no!- ambos parpadean y se asoman un poco, Jean Claude bajaba por la escalera cuando presenció también la escena.

-Pe-Pero pensé que podríamos ir juntos, ya que somos amigos y…

-Exacto, somos amigos, nada más Bridgette y no tengo deseos de salir contigo a otro lugar.

-Pe-Pero…

-Bridgette.- frunció el ceño y suspiró.- Comenzamos hace poco a ser amigos, no arruines eso ahora.- Bridgette baja la mirada y parece que va a llorar, incluso su mechón de cabello decae, el miedo de arruinar la poca amistad que tenía con Félix le hizo retroceder.

-Tienes razón Félix...lo siento.- el rubio al ver la expresión de Bridgette sintió algo que le oprimió el pecho.

-Bridgette mira…- pero antes de decir algo más Jean Claude llega y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Bridgette.

-¡Brid! Si don amargado no quiere salir, ¿podemos salir los dos?

-¿Jean? P-Pensé que no estabas y te habías ido con Allan y Allegra a dar una vuelta.

-Nah, me quedé dormido y se fueron temprano. Pero ¿qué dices?- la chica miró a Féilx un momento y luego los boletos.

-Claro, vamos. ¿Compramos algo de camino?

-Mejor dentro. ¿A qué hora es?

-Algo tarde pero….

-Ganaremos tiempo entonces.- cuando se fueron Félix se levantó de su lugar con el ceño fruncido y salió de la sala para encerrarse en la biblioteca dando un fuerte portazo, Marinette suspiró y se cruzó de brazo apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-No puedo creerlo. Bridgette siempre da lo mejor de sí misma y Félix logra desanimarla.

-Creo que todavía se le dificulta expresarse.- Plagg sale de su escondite.

-¿Hablas del témpano de hielo? Creo que es mejor que lo den por perdido.

-Plagg…

-No, Plagg.- le reprendió de forma dulce.- Si Bridgette tiene esperanzas en él yo también, pero cada vez me duele que la rechace. Creo que… creo que no fue buena idea que la alentara, al menos hoy.- Adrien frunce el ceño y pone sus manos en los hombros de su novia para que la mire.

-Hablaré con él, ya es suficiente que la rechace. Él debe poner de su parte si quiere que las cosas funcionen y darse cuenta de lo que siente.

-¿Y si él no la quiere?- Adrien sonríe.

-Estoy seguro que la quiere, pero no te preocupes Marinette ve y alcanza a Bridgette, Félix y yo hablaremos de gato a gato.- guiño el ojo le dio un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz haciéndola sonrojar y ambos se miraron con aquella ternura y dulzura que les gustaba de cada uno.

Dentro de aquella habitación los akumas se mueven nerviosas al ver a una sombra moverse fieramente entre las demás, eliminando a quien se ponga en su camino sin piedad, las demás sombras se ocultaron, esa sombra quería salir y ninguna se opondría, incluso una sombra que se movió para burlarse desde su escondite fue golpeada cuando ésta le lanzó algo en la cara. Hawk Moth sonrió complacido al ver a la fuerte sombra.

-Veo que al fin he encontrado a mi campeón. Muy bien, sal, causa caos y miedo a donde vayas, pero más que nada quiero el anillo de Black Cat cueste lo que cueste.- el akuma en su mano se volvió rojo y salió volando por el vitral de colores que apenas iluminaba el lugar siendo seguida por la sombra.

Bridgette se dejó caer en una banca y puso sus manos en su rostro quejándose a lo bajo.

-No puedo creerlo, cada vez que propongo algo meto la pata al fondo, me gustaría que Aly estuviera aquí, me hace falta…- Jean llega con una lata de soda y la pone enfrente de ella.

-Quieres decir que te diga… No, chica, ¡NO! Arriba los ánimos, esa no es forma de dejarse vencer, olvida a Félix por hoy y sonríe.- Bridgette se ríe y asiente.

-Exacto, te quedó igualita.

-Gracias, tanto que me grita tenía que aprender algo de ella.- Bridgette se ríe y suspira.

-Siento mucho que ahora me esté desahogando contigo Claude, y con lo que pasó antes con nosotros…

-Hey, hey, mírame ahora enana. Quedamos en que seríamos hermanos, ¿no? Y tú eres mi hermanita Brid, y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

-Claude…

-Tranquila, estoy feliz de esta así contigo, eres muy importante para mí y no desearía que después estuviésemos en una situación incómoda.- Bridgette sonríe y le abraza.

-Yo también te quiero Claude y eres muy importante para mí.- al separarse ambos sonríen y Bridgette al abrir su soda toda sale disparada a su cara mojándola, Jean al ver eso no puede evitar reír y ella se ríe también ante su mala suerte.

-¡Brid!

-Ho-Hola Mari…- intentó controlar su risa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca.- Marinette vio a Jean y éste mueve los hombros con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Le saco una sonrisa a cualquiera.- dijo haciendo unos pasos de baile, golpear un bastón imaginario para hacerlo girar y al final quitarse un sombrero imaginario.- Es mi don.- ambas chicas sonríen y aplauden al chico, más unos aplausos extras se hacen sonar y al voltear ven a Mylene con su padre.

-¡Vaya! Eso fue bueno.- le felicitó el señor Haprele.

-Hola Marinette, hola Bridgette.

-Hola Mylene, señor Haprele.

-Hola Marinette, ¿ellos son tus amigos?

-Sí, ella es mi prima Bridgette y él es nuestro amigo Jean Claude.

-Vaya, pero si son casi idénticas, podrías decir que son como hermanas.- dicho aquello Bridgette pasa su brazo por los hombros de Marinette.

-Pues yo veo a Marinette como mi hermanita.- dicho aquello Marinette hizo lo mismo estando casi abrazadas.

-Y yo también la veo como mi hermana. Ambas se miran con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es cierto.- dice Mylene.- Todos decimos que son como hermanas.

-Y este joven tan talentoso, debo decir que me dejó sorprendido.

-Oh, gracias señor.- dijo Jean un poco apenado.- Me gusta la actuación, y el papel de mimo siempre ha sido mi favorito.

-Te entiendo, hacer o tocar cosas que otros no ven pero creen que están allí.

-Como si fuesen invisibles en realidad.- el señor Haprele se ríe.

-Exacto. Iba a los ensayos de la función de esta noche, ¿quieren venir?- los tres se miran y Marinette asiente primero.

-¡Claro! Nos encantaría, usted es muy talentoso.

-Gracias Marinette, pero cada talento viene de la práctica. Vamos…- todos se dirigieron al teatro sin saber que una mariposa les seguía de cerca. Al llegar al teatro Jean aspira el aroma del lugar, como si las butacas y cada tabla de madera tuviesen un aroma en especial y murmura a las chicas.

-¿Huelen eso? Arte, sudor, y aplausos, puedo escuchar las ovaciones de la gente.

-¿Y eso lo oliste también?- preguntó Marinette y Bridgette aguantó la risa.

-¡Al fin!- apareció la representante de la compañía al ver a una de las estrellas llegar pero al verle con algunos jóvenes se cruza de brazos.- Fred, pensé que solo ibas a por tu hija.

-Lo siento Sarah, son unos amigos de mi hija, pensé que tener algo de público sería bueno para nosotros.

-Mmmm, no lo sé.

-Y este chico es muy bueno, servirá como compañero de prácticas.

-¿En serio?- en ese momento el compañero del padre de Mylene aparece y mira a Jean.

-Anda, pues si es muy bueno sube al escenario chico, necesitamos practicar para esta noche.

-¡Chris!- le regañó la representante pero Jean obedece.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.- apenas podía con la emoción y el señor Haprele subió tras de él.

-No nos las dé, aún.- entre los tres parecían ensayar siendo los adultos usando al pobre Jean ya fuera para encerrarlo en una caja o hacerlo huir de unas abejas después de darle un ramo de flores. Las chicas se reían y sonreían encantadas ante el realismo que tenían, incluso cuando Jean cerró una puerta en la cara de ambos hombres como si fuese una venganza personal por lo anterior.

-Es muy bueno.- dijo Marinette en voz baja y Bridgette asintió orgullosa.

-Lo es, por eso es nuestro mimo.

-Tienes razón.- Bridgette sonríe recordando a un pequeño Jean Claude ir a su casa y hacerla reír.

-Cuando éramos niños era igual, incluso creía que de verdad las cosas estaban allí. Gastaba bromas usando esa faceta suya y siempre buscaba sacar una sonrisa a todos. Cuando éramos niños se mudó a América, fue triste pero mantuvimos el contacto, al menos un poco, y ¿sabes cómo lo reconocí cuando llegó? Puso una pared imaginaria frente mío y dijo que me encerraría en una jaula por castigo por no haberle reconocido a la primera.- Marinette ríe a lo bajo.- Y en nuestro mundo apenas iba a lanzar su carrera en el teatro como el joven mimo.- suspira y baja los hombros.- Espero que cuando regresemos siga igual, le gusta que la gente sonría con lo que hace, creo que es un don hermoso el que tiene.- Marinette sonríe y asiente.

-Yo creo igual…- Jean termina y deja a ambos adultos ensayar, se sienta a lado de Bridgette y Marinette le aplaude.- Eso fue genial, tienes mucho talento.

-¿Lo dudabas después de tantas peleas?

-No, nunca.

-¡Marinette!- le llamó Mylene y Marinette se levanta de su sitio.

-Voy con Mylene, no tardo.- dijo al ver que al parecer algo pasaba con el sombrero de uno de los mimos, cuando se fue Jean suspiró y Bridgette le mira con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y? ¿Te encantó volver a pisar un escenario?

-Por supuesto, lo extrañaba…- suspira y baja un poco la cabeza.- Me ayudó a despejarme un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Brid…tengo un problema. Y no sé cómo explicarlo estoy tan contrariado y no sé si lo que siento está bien y yo…

-Claude.- le pone su mano en el hombro y le dedica una sonrisa conciliadora.- Puedes decirme todo, con gusto intentaré ayudarte.- Jean sonríe y baja la mirada.

-Me gusta alguien.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-Todo, me gusta alguien que ya tiene novio.- la sonrisa de Bridgette menguó.

-Oh…eso sí es problema. ¿Y se quieren mucho?

-Se adoran. Y yo me siento como la manzana de la discordia.

-¿Y te gusta de verdad?

-… Creo que sí.

-¿Crees?

-Yo… sí. Me siento bien junto a ella. Es diferente como contigo. Pero… ella está enamorada perdidamente de mi otro yo.

-… ¿Te gusta Juliet?- preguntó evitando entrar en un estado de shock y Jean asintió ante la mirada incrédula de Bridgette.

-Muy bien, mira, creo saber qué pasa. Pero no debes sentirte mal. Creo que después de todo lo que has pasado, primero conmigo, luego Allegra…

-¿Te contó Allegra?

-Somos amigas.- le miró con cierto tono ofendido.- Obviamente me lo contaría.

-Vale, lo siento, lo siento.

-Bien, creo que con todo lo que te ha pasado al ver que tu otro yo tiene lo que tú no comenzaste a querer lo mismo, y supongo que por eso le prestaste más atención a Juliet.

-Bueno pues…

-Es una gran chica, pero sabes que sería malo intervenir entre ambos no sabiendo qué es lo que quieres en realidad Claude.- con cuidado toma su mano y sonríe de forma cálida.- Pero no te preocupes, ante cualquier cosa estoy allí para apoyarte.- Jean sonríe también y suspira.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que hizo que me decidiera a verte como mi dulce hermanita?

-No, ¿qué?

-Allegra. Cuando se revirtieron los papeles entendí tu situación, y créeme que estoy feliz de poder conservar esa amistad que tanto atesoro.

-Oh, Jean Claude.

-¿Otra vez me vuelves a decir Jean?

-Ese es tu nombre, no te quejes.

-Pero cuando estés solas conmigo dime Claude, no me gusta que me llamen como si mi clon estuviese a lado mío.- Bridgette ríe.

-No exageres.

-¡Lo digo en serio! Pronto ustedes ya no me dirán Claude sino Jean Claude o Jean y ¡ya hay demasiados Jean en Francia!- se quejó de una forma dramática haciendo reír a Bridgette más fuerte, por lo que nadie vio aparecer al pequeño akuma que voló a la mano del señor Haprele donde sostenía la foto de su hija mientras Marinette revisaba el sombrero.

-No tiene nada de malo, pero si quiere puedo darle un par de puntadas para reforzar el…

-¡Fred! ¡Detrás de ti!- gritó su compañero que vio la miasma oscura, de inmediato retrocedió tomando a su hija de los hombros y retroceder, por accidente chocó con Marinette que soltó el sombrero y al querer tomarlo una mano se le adelantó, al alzar la vista se topa con la sonrisa de Mime.

-¡Marinette!- el señor Haprele la hace retroceder también, el mimo akumatizado pone la fotografía en el sombrero y después se lo pone para mirar a todos alrededor. Era hora del espectáculo.

-¿Por qué?- reclamó Adrien a Félix que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca y Félix rueda los ojos.

-Adrien, no sé qué esperas que haga.

-Dejar el libro y pasar un rato con Bridgette como dos amigos normales.- Félix suspira profundamente antes de dejar el libro y levantarse de la silla con cierta parsimonia.

-Escucha Adrien, sé que te cae bien Bridgette pero no la conoces lo suficiente.- Adrien frunció el ceño mientras ambos Plagg miraban a cada portador sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Y tú?

-Lo suficiente para saber que Bridgette no se conformará con una simple salida de amigos. Es un libro abierto y sabes qué quiere antes de que lo diga o lo intente esconder.- Adrien se cruzó de brazos y afiló la mirada.

-Si es así de fácil, ¿entonces por qué no te diste cuenta que ella era Ladybug? O espera, ¿al menos te has tomado más de una noche intentando conocerla?- dijo en un tono burlón pero molesto por la actitud de Félix.

-Como Chat Noir yo…

-¡Chat Noir iba por comida o por mimos! Según me ha contado Plagg, ¿pero has hablado con ella? ¿La has escuchado? ¿Sabes qué le emociona además de tu egocéntrica persona?- Félix arquea una ceja ante eso último y Adrien le señala.- Lo digo en serio Félix, no todo tiene que ver contigo en su vida, ¿quién no te dice que solo quiere ser tu amiga?

-La he escuchado…

-No te creo.

-Lo hago Adrien.

-Como digas.- dijo Adrien frustrado sabiendo que la charla se había salido de control, al menos por su parte, cuando iba a irse Félix habla.

-No le puedo dar lo que quiere.- Adrien le mira y Félix había suavizado su expresión.- Ya no puedo sentir lo mismo por ella, no puedo quererla como ella quiere.- Adrien suspira también ablandando su expresión.

-Lo sabe… por eso quiere al menos ser tu amiga.

-Ya lo es.

-Demuéstraselo entonces. No como Chat Noir, sino como Félix, pon de tu parte Félix o algún día te arrepentirás de lo que no pudo pasar entre ustedes o no pudiste descubrir de ella y sería demasiado tarde.- Félix mira hacia arriba y después baja la cabeza.

-Supongo que… después de todo es lo menos que puedo darle.- Adrien hizo un leve amago de sonrisa y asiente. El celular de Adrien suena preguntándose por el mensaje que tiene de su novia.

-Tenemos problemas.- ambos Plagg suspiran y el Plagg de Félix mira a su compañero.

-Vayan sin nosotros.

-Sí, estamos ocupado.

-No sean perezosos.- se quejó Félix y ambos kwamis refunfuñan a lo bajo.

-Amargado…

-Consíguete novia.

-Lo haré cuando ustedes dejen de apestar a queso rancio.

-/¡OYE!/

-/Plagg, Transfórmame/

Algunas personas de la compañía huyeron despavoridas logrando escapar del teatro, Jean logró esconderse tras unos asientos para ver que lamentablemente las chicaas con excepción de Mylene, junto con el señor Haprele, la representante y el segundo mimo fueron atrapados por una soga invisible.

-¡Papá!- gritó Mylene asustada.

-Mylene ¡vete!- el mimo jaló la cuerda y todos fueron sentados con brusquedad en las sillas y atados con cuerdas. El mimo no parecía feliz con ver a los pocos que había atrapado pero movió los hombros con indiferencia y en su mano comenzó a mover algo golpeando con su otra palma.

-Díganme por favor que eso no es un martillo.- rogó Bridgette y el señor Haprele intentó que el pánico en su voz no se note.

-Tranquila, no les pasará nada.

-¡¿Es un martillo?!

-Yo creo que sí.- contestó Marinette y Bridgette miró hacia arriba como si se quejara de alguien encima de ella.

-¡Siempre es un martillo! ¿Por qué el martillo?- el mimo sonríe pero de repente algo golpea su rostro e intenta quitarse el destapa caños imaginario y Kid Mime suelta el arco invisible.

-Yo ser héroe, tú cara pálida, malo.

-¡Kid Mime!- gritó Bridgette y él se acerca para desatarlas, encuentra el primer nudo de las cuerdas de Bridgette y lo deshace.

-Listo señorita, sana y…

-¡Cuidado!- grita Marinette y Kid empuja a Bridgette siendo que Mime usaba flechas con punta.

-¿Qué no le han dicho que no es bueno jugar con cosas afiladas?- se quejó mientras saltaba entre las filas de los asientos hasta llegar a un palco usando los asientos como impulsor. Al no tener más flechas Mime traza entre sus dedos un bumerang y lo lanza, Kid se agacha y mira al akuma.- ¡Ja! ¡Fallaste! ¡Auch!- se frotó la cabeza cuando le golpeó bumerang y casi cae, Bridgette logró desatar a Marinette fácilmente.

-¿Cómo le hiciste sin ver?

-Estando tanto tiempo con él se aprende mucho.- dijo mirando hacia Kid que seguía esquivando cosas que golpeaban el palco y después éste igual lanza algo. Mylene que se había quedado ayudaba a los demás de la compañía a desatarles pero siendo las cuerdas invisibles era difícil.

-Esto está mal.- susurró Marinette.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando Mime hacía una ilusión ésta desaparecía cada vez que hacía algo nuevo, pero esta vez ha lanzado y hecho muchas cosas y estas cuerdas no desaparecen.

-Es verdad. Ve y transfórmate, yo me quedo a ayudar.- Marinette se fue corriendo y Mylene intentaba buscar algún nudo invisible.

-¿Dónde fue Marinette?

-Por ayuda, y si conozco a mi prima traerá la mejor ayuda posible.- al salir Marinette y no ver a nadie abrió su bolso dejando a Tikki salir.

-¿Lista para el espectáculo Tikki?

-¡Adelante Marinette!

-¡Tikki, Transfórmame!- dentro del teatro Mime al ver a Kid sobre los palcos se inclina y hace alusión a encender dinamita y lanzarla en éstos. Kid al darse cuenta salta a otro palco y lanza otro cartucho, y otro, Kid se sujeta fuerte de un palco al perder el equilibro y cuando Mime iba a lanzar otro cartucho el yoyo de Ladybug golpea su mano y el cartucho explota en el escenario dañando parte de éste y parte de las luces de arriba.

-¡Se acabaron los juegos mimo!

-¡Ladybug!- Mylene estaba muy feliz de verla y Bridgette sonrió y miró a Mylene.

-Te lo dije, la mejor ayuda.- el mimo le miró furioso y fue contra de ella con una espada, Ladybug esquivó la espada y ante una vuelta apenas le pasó por una coleta cortando unos pocos cabellos, Ladybug lo sintió y al pasar su mano vio algunos pequeños cabellos. Ante una estocada que iba a dar Mime éste se desliza por debajo de él, lanza su yoyo que se enreda en su pierna y lo jala para que cayese aprovechando Kid para írsele encima pero Mime se quita y hace alusión a ponerse algo en sus zapatos, cuando ambos héroes iban a por él éste salta como si tuviese resortes y ambos chocan entre sí.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Kid Mime!- Bridgette quiso auxiliarlos cuando de repente la representante de la compañía comienza a moverse en su asiento libre.

-Soy libre…

-¡Sarah! Ayúdanos.- pidió Chris, el compañero del señor Haprele y ésta asintió. Bridgette vio la pelea donde ahora el mimo tenía una raqueta con que lanzó varias pelotas a sus amigos.

-Mientras más crea se debilitan las que hizo…- una idea ronda su cabeza y sonríe.- Mylene, ¿tiene materiales tras bastidores?

-¿Materiales?

-Sí, como maquillaje y vestuario.

-Claro, ¿pero qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo verán.- corre hacia la lateral del escenario esquivando la pelea, Mime con un látigo esta vez intenta atrapar a Ladybug pero Kid Mime se lo impide con otro látigo.

-Oh, claro que no Indiana, lo siento pero solo puede haber un protagonista en éste espectáculo.- Mime furioso lo jala y lo lanza sobre los asientos dejándolos algo adoloridos.

-Eso significa que eres del montón.

-¡Me niego a ser un espectador!- se quejó Kid pero al levantarse mira que el akuma ya estaba casi encima de ellos con algo en sus manos cuando el escudo de Vulpine aparece y y lo deja entre os asientos, pronto Vulpine y el resto de los Quantic Kids llegaban a auxiliar.

-Sentimos el retraso, tuvimos problemas en el camino.

-¡Chicos!- Ladybug estaba más que feliz de ver a sus amigos pero Mime que se levantó, no. Mercury y Melody reconocen a uno de sus enemigos más asiduos.

-Oh vaya, esto sí es malo.- dijo Melody y Mercury sonríe.

-Quizás antes, pero ahora… ¡Shock Wave!- su mano tiene aquellos rayos azules y mira al mimo.- Un toque de esto y quedará paralizado.- Mercury fue contra el mimo y Vulpine también, pero Mime sonríe y deja caer algo al suelo.- ¡Te tengo! ¡AH!- algo en el suelo hace que se resbale, canicas o balines hacen que éste pierda el equilibrio y choque contra su compañero zorro que apenas llegaba al escenario cayendo a un lado tras el telón cerca de bambalinas y tocando por error parte de equipo de iluminación del suelo provocando que se rompieran algunos focos, incluyendo los de las vigas de arriba y otros iluminándose. Ambos héroes se quejaron por el duro golpe. Melody toca una melodía pero el mimo siendo un experto en ataques invisibles esquiva el ataque de sonido, éste corre hacia ella pero antes de tocarla Melody retrocede.

-¡Gray Nuage!- la niebla apareció y le impidió ver al mimo.- No puedes atacar lo que no ves.- dijo la rubia que se movió ágilmente, sabía dónde estaba el akuma, pero el mimo al vivir sin emitir un sonido de su boca había desarrollado sus sentidos además del sentido del tacto tomó del brazo a Melody antes de que tomara su sombrero y la pobre flautista salió despedida hasta donde estaban sus compañeros que apenas se levantaban y volvían a caer. La niebla desaparece y la primera alarma de Mercury y Melody da aviso que sus transformaciones acabarían pronto. Pero antes de siquiera avanzar, el akuma es detenido por Ladybug que de inmediato le atrapa del brazo y lo jala hacia ella con fuerza y Kid salta para golpearle pero Mime se cubre con algo que parecía sacara de su espalda y el golpe suena seco. Ladybug le suelta y Kid retrocede.

-Es muy bueno…- tuvo que admitir Ladybug y Kid frunce el ceño.

-Ya quisiera…- en ese momento el Mimo parece accionar una palanca y algo cae encima suyo y se dan cuenta que es una jaula.- ¿Estás de broma?- Mime sonrió y al voltear se dio cuenta que la representante y Mylene estaban intentando liberar a los de la compañía, éste se acercó pero algo impidió su paso, el bastón de Chat Noir extendido estaba desde el balcón central impidiendo su paso y al voltear es golpeado por el segundo bastón extendido de Black Cat.

-¡A la buchaca!- gritó Black Cat y entre él y Chat Noir chocaron puños.

-Tiro de principiantes.- Mime se levantó y algo tenía en su mano pero Vulpine fue contra él atacando directamente, Mime bloqueaba sus ataques pero Mercury le remató por detrás haciendo que volara por los aires y Melody aprovechó para mandarlo a volar con una nota de su flauta contra un muro donde se estrelló. Ambos felinos bajaron y chocaron puños con sus compañeros felices por el resultado pero Ladybug todavía no estaba celebrando.

-¡Quítenle el sombrero rápido!

-Tranquila bichito, le hemos vencido.- dijo ante el hueco de la pared donde solo se veían los pies del mimo. Black Cat se acercó más.

-No fue tan difícil como pensábamos. Este mimo es más débil que el de mi ciudad.- alardeó pero de repente ambos son tomados de las muñecas y algo se cierra en torno a ellas, Mime sonríe y lanza a ambos felinos cerca del escenario soltando sus bastones en la caída. Los demás al ver eso apenas iban a atacarle cuando chocan contra una pared. Las alarmas de Melody y Mercury avisaban que pronto la transformación iba a acabar.

-Estamos atrapados.- dijo Melody al darse cuenta que estaban rodeados y encima de su cabeza igual estaba cerrado.

-Mi cabeza…- se quejó Chat Noir y Black intenta levantarse.

-Al menos no hubo pérdida.

-Jaja, que gracioso... ¡Ah!- Mime se acerca dejando algo caer sobre Chat Noir y éste siente que eso lo vuelve a sentar de golpe.

-¡Chat!

-N-No puedo moverme, tengo algo…muy pesado encima…- Black intentó ayudarle pero no puede cuando el pie de Mime choca contra su pecho y éste le toma la mano donde tenía el anillo. Los de la compañía ya estaban libres viendo con horror como el siniestro mimo sonreía al héroe felino, apenas iba a tomar su anillo cuando un silbido capta su atención. Al ver al escenario, de las pocas luces funcionales gracias a Mercury estaba Bridgette en el centro del escenario con maquillaje, una pañoleta roja en su cuello, una boina y un una falda con tirantes color, el atuendo de un mimo. Se cubrió la boca para que no se viera que hablaba.

-Y se presenta en el escenario de Paris del teatro Garnier, ¡Mimette! ¡La mejor mimo de todo Paris!- hizo una reverencia y Mime arqueó la ceja subiendo al escenario.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- gritó furioso Black Cat y ella le miró.

-Confía en mí.- susurró sabiendo que el buen oído de su felino le hubo escuchado. Mimette con una sonrisa hizo otra reverencia al akuma que respondió igual, ella sonrió y al enderezarse ella parecía cansada y fue a una pequeña mesa del escenario para tomar una jarra y un vaso con agua, le ofreció algo al mimo malévolo pero éste negó y pareció él mismo ir a una pared y accionar algo, ella de inmediato supo que era un extintor y esquiva el chorro de éste que tira la mesa. Ella frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza con los brazos como jarra, entonces levanta la mesa y toma algo, lo carga con una mano y lo lanza haciendo alusión a un pastelazo que Mime esquivó más por reflejo para seguir el juego entre ambos. Éste negó y sacó una cuerda que de inmediato lanzó y con ella atrapó a Mimette, pero ella sonríe y corre hacia el mimo arrastrándose entre sus piernas y siendo que el mimo no soltó la cuerda cuando ella jaló éste hizo una mueca de dolor al tensarse la cuerda entre sus piernas y la soltó arrodillándose por el dolor. Mimette aguantó la risa y estuvo a punto de tomar el sombrero pero éste golpeó su mano y ella retrocedió incitándolo para que siguiesen su juego. Kid Mime sonrió al ver a su amiga.

-Hace los trucos que yo hacía con ella de niño.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras Ladybug se quejaba al intentar mover la jaula.

-Entonces ha tenido un buen maestro.- de repente cae y notan que la jaula ha desaparecido.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Kid sonríe y ve a Bridgette esquivando algo que el mimo le había lanzado.

-Si crea muchas cosas las anteriores van desapareciendo, Brid es un genio.

-Es genial pero debemos acabar el espectáculo. ¡Lucky Charm!- en sus manos cae una pulsera.- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?- Kid Mime solo mueve los hombros no sabiendo qué decir. Mimette estaba exhausta, pasó su mano por su mejilla que se despintó y el mimo niega con la cabeza en una sonrisa burlona, Mimette sonríe y hace alusión de hace un momento con lo que le pasó con la cuerda entre sus piernas y eso hace enojar al mimo, al ver encima suyo la viga donde estaban las luces estaba débil por los daños anteriores así que sin más saca tiene algo en su mano y lo lanza encima suya, el sonido de las viga con las luces hace un sonido chirriante que la alerta.

-¡Bridgette muévete!- gritó Black Cat que no podía moverse con el peso de Chat Noir y su bastón estaba lejos de él. Mime pasó rápidamente a lado de Mimette haciéndole tropezar antes de bajar del escenario y ella vio el metal caer sobre de ella.

-¡Ah!

-¡BRID!- Kid Mime llegó a con ella justo cuando iba a ser aplastada, sin tiempo de realizar una mímica queriendo protegerla y todo cayó rompiendo el escenario y dejando un gran agujero y polvo donde antes habían estado.

-¡BRIDGETTE!- Black Cat quiso moverse, correr hacia ese lugar que hasta jaló a Adrien que casi sintió que le arrancaba el brazo. Ladybug miró asustada el escenario y tanto Mercury como Melody les importaba poco que ya estaban cerca de la última alarma y los que habían quedado de la compañía miraban el escenario siendo Mylene que se cubrió los ojos resguardándose en los brazos de su padre. Mime solo movió los hombros con indiferencia, avanzó hacia Black Cat y tomó su muñeca con fuerza, la mirada del felino parecía la de un animal salvaje pero cuando al fin todos pudieron reaccionar el pesado metal se removió un poco, todos miraron al escenario incluido Mime que aflojó su agarre con Black Cat, las luces rotas, los cables y cuerdas colgando, no hubo otro movimiento… por cinco segundos segundos. El metal se alzó poco a poco y Ladybug pasó por el otro lado para ver dentro del agujero y allí vio sorprendida a Kid Mime con Bridgette en un brazo y con el otro tenía el antebrazo apoyando y con la mano sujetando hasta torcerse el metal la viga, su traje ya no era el mismo tampoco, el antifaz azul ya no tenía bajo los ojos aquellas líneas blancas, sino que tenía en las esquinas de ésta una línea delgada y blanca en la orilla, su traje conservaba los colores originales pero el patrón cambió drásticamente, los antebrazos conservaban el azul del traje hasta las manos, los demás del brazo se quedaba en aquel blanco que subía hasta casi llegar al hombro donde el color partía a los costados en una delgada línea blanca hasta la cintura donde tenía algo colgando de ésta que no supo definir, el pecho se partía a la mitad en los colores pero no como antes, sino que ésta ves dos picos azules se alzaban hacia su hombro izquierdo dejando lo demás hasta su cuello blanco, Ladybug miró a todos lados, miró la pulsera, el pañuelo de Mylene, los respaldos de los asientos de primera fila y por último el telón.

-¡Black Cat! ¡Lo asientos!- éste sonrió y con un movimiento se agachó y pateó a Mime provocando que se sentara, al mismo tiempo Ladybug quitaba lo que tuviese encima Chat Noir con su yoyo como polea y al fin Chat respiró teniendo un peso menos.

-Ya me sentía purresionado.- Black Cat y él se miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron.

-/¡Cataclysm!/- se dirigieron hacia los asientos desapareciendo los respaldos haciendo que el asiento se cerrara en torno a éste como una trampa.

-Mylene, necesito tu pañuelo.

-Claro…- ella se lo dio rápidamente no importando sus rizos sueltos, Ladybug enredó el pañuelo entre la pulsera y luego de escuchar las alarmas de sus amigos dando por finalizada su transformación lanzó su yoyo hacia el asiento encerrando al mimo que estaba por liberarse y jalando hacia arriba encima del escenario.

-¡Kid jala!

-¡Colossius!- el asiento en el aire se liberó, la gran viga jaló los cables y cuerdas del telón que se rasgó y Ladybug aprovechó para jalar la tela y que cayera encima de sus amigos que terminaron su transformación bajo el telón y antes de que Mime hiciera un movimientos Ladybug tomó los cables que pudo jalando y atrapando a Mime entre éstos y pasando la pañoleta de Mylene enredada con la pulsera como un candado improvisado entre los cables y la viga. Chat Noir tomó su bastón y lo lanzó dando justo en el sombrero de Mime, éste cayó en el agujero donde lo atrapó Kid Mime soltando las vigas y dándoselo a Bridgette que sacó la foto y la partió en dos, el mimo desapareció y el akuma intentó huir volando.

-Ya has hecho demasiado daño pequeño akuma.- Ladybug lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- atrapó a la mariposa con éxito y en poco la liberó.- Adiós pequeña mariposa.- Kid salió del agujero de un salto con Bridgette y Ladybug sonríe.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo comenzó a ser reconstruido hasta quedar como nuevo, las esposas que mantenían unidos a los felinos desaparecieron junto con la caja que mantenía encerrado a los demás, Vulpine cubrió a sus amigos para que se fueran a escondidas entre los asientos. Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaron puños felices.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- Bridgette abrazó a Kid Mime feliz de su cambio.

-Eres el mejor…- susurró y él le respondió también susurrando.

-Nunca permitiría que dañaran a las personas que tanto quiero.- para todos fue una escena conmovedora menos para un gato que frunció el ceño más que molesto.

Al salir del teatro todos estaban felicitando a Jean Claude cuyo miraculous había cambiado a parecer casi como un corazón invertido partido a la mitad pero eran como lágrimas unidas, ya era tarde y los kwamis miraban asombrados a Mimme cuyo cambio era igualmente notorio, conservando su color azul y unos pequeños puntos blancos bajos los ojos, parecía que una pequeña capa rodeaba su cuerpecito con una línea blanca que le atravesaba, sus manitas tenían un color blanco y en su cabecita había una gotita de un azul más oscuro. Sus compañeros kwamis le felicitaban.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir, más irresistible imposible.

-Ya empezó...- rodó los ojos Harmoony y Mimme sonríe coqueto.

-Adelante damas no muerdo, bueno, no en la primera cita.- dijo viendo a Tikki y Breezy pero Sain y Plagg sisearon y gruñeron al kwami. Los chicos caminaban por las jardineras cerca del teatro y Allan le da un golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

-Viejo no puedo creerlo, evolución y con una nueva arma, aunque ¿qué era?

-Algo así como un balero… creo.- Bridgette que ya tenía su ropa normal contestó.

-Es un kedama, y sí, es una especie de balero japonés.

-Anda genial, ya podré darle una buena al gatito.- Allegra se ríe.

-O él te la dará a ti.- todos se ríen y Jean mira a su otro yo.

-Oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- Claude le miró desconfiado pero al final asintió.

-Claro…- fueron tras unos árboles y allí Jean tomó aire.

-Quiero disculparme, por todo, por las ofensas, por mi actitud y más que nada por lo de tu novia. Acepto muy bien que fue algo inadecuado y acepto que me equivoqué mucho. Pero créeme, te envidio por tener a una chica tan linda contigo, cuídala, y espero tener la misma suerte que tú cuando vuelva a mi mundo.

-… La tendrás.- Claude sonrió y extendió su mano.- Eres yo después de todo.

-Gracias y… quisiera disculparme por otra cosa.- su sonrisa ahora parecía tensa.- Cuando fue lo del concierto… casi beso a tu novia.- soltó rápidamente y Claude iba a gritarle pero se calmó y cerró la boca antes de decir algo.- Lo siento, en serio, pero no lo volveré a hacer, ya conozco mi lugar.

-Bien… entonces, ¿amigos?- Jean sonríe y estrecha su mano.

-Amigos.- sonrieron por unos segundos hasta que Claude le miró serio.

-Sabes que aun así debo golpearte, ¿verdad?

-No esperaba menos de mí.- cuando regresaron Jean tenía su mano cubriendo su ojo, vaya que le dolía y sus amigos fueron los primeros en acercarse, Bridgette se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, solo que ya somos al fin amigos.

-¿Y por eso te dejó el ojo de guacamaya?- preguntó Allan pero Jean sonrió.

-Sí, ahora seremos los mejores amigos.

-Al menos…- se rió Allegra y todos se contagiaron de esa risa, pero quien no reía era Félix que miraba furioso a Bridgette, cosa que Adrien notó y antes de hacer algo lo vio avanzar hacia la chica y la volteó hacia él de forma brusca.

-¿Se puede saber qué pensabas?

-¿Félix?

-¡Te pudo haber pasado algo allá! ¡¿Es que no eres consciente del peligro?!

-T-Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar.

-¿Ayudar? No, no tenías, tienes que aceptar que no tienes un miraculous, no eres Ladybug, ¡no eres nadie!

-¡Félix!- le regañó Adrien y Félix apretó los puños.

-Admite de una buena vez que eres una inútil y deja de meterte en estas cosas Bridgette, no eres nadie…- siseó apretando los dientes y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo Bridgette asintió aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento… no volveré a hacerlo.- Félix se dio la media vuelta y se fue, todos miraron de mala forma a Félix y Plagg no tuvo de otra que volar hasta su portador y esconderse en su chaleco. Cuando se fueron Marinette se acercó a Bridgette preocupada y le tomó de los hombros.

-Brid…

-Creo que mejor regreso con el maestro. Debe estar preocupado por mí.

-Yo te acompaño.- dijo Adrien y Bridgette apenas asiente.

-Gracias. Los veo mañana chicos, hasta pronto Marinette.

-Nos vemos mañana Brid.- le abrazó Marinette.

-Descansa cielo.- le dijo Allegra un tanto triste y Allan revolvió su cabello y Jean le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana chica.

-Descansa pequeña.- todos los kwamis se fueron con sus portadores y Adrien se acercó a Marinette.

-Perdona que no te deje en tu casa.

-No, está bien. Por favor, cuídala Adrien.

-Así lo haré.- Marinette le dio un beso en la mejilla y vio a Adrien acompañar a Bridgette, la joven se veía un poco más pálida de lo normal y un leve sollozo al fin salió de sus labios.- Brid…

-Lo siento Adrien, pero Félix tiene razón, no soy nada sin Tikki…

-No es cierto, nos has ayudado mucho, estoy seguro de que estaba preocupado, nos asustó mucho ver como cayeron esas vigas y…

-Ah…

-¿Brid?- la vio tambalearse y pronto caer al suelo, Adrien la logra atrapar antes de que se golpeara la cabeza.- ¡Brid!- la movió y al verla tan mal la cargó para llevarla con el maestro.

Cuando Bridgette despertó estaba en su pequeño cuarto, se levantó y caminó sintiéndose débil y mareada. Al llegar al cuarto principal se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo al maestro hablar con Adrien.

-No entiendo maestro, ¿cómo puede ser que eso de las energías la afecte tanto? Ah, no entiendo cómo funciona esto.- se quejó revolviendo su cabello muy confundido.

-Te lo demostraré con un ejemplo joven Chat Noir.- el maestro puso sobre la mesa un cuenco de barro pequeño y lo llenó de agua.- La energía fluye dentro de nosotros como una corriente, puede haber cambios, pero la energía sigue fluyendo de forma normal.- dijo tirando un pequeño guijarro que formó leves ondas en el agua, el maestro tomó el cuenco con una mano y miró más serio a Adrien.- Pero en el caso de la señorita Bridgette, su flujo se vio tan alterado que es dañino para ella.- el agua dentro de ésta empezó a agitarse sola, Adrien miró sorprendido aquello.- Y si sigue así, sin control o equilibrio…- el cuenco comenzó a agrietarse y por último se rompió tirando toda el agua sobre la mesa.- Eso la lastimará.

-Adrien…- al voltear mira a Bridgette que se sostenía del marcó de la puerta.

-Brid, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?- ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-No quería preocuparlos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? De haber sabido antes hubiésemos puesto más empeño, buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras y… y…

-Adrien, basta.- puso su mano en su hombro.- Hawk Moth no aparecerá así porque sí, estamos cerca de conocer su escondite no debes preocuparte.

-Pe-Pero tú…

-El maestro me ha ayudado a controlar mi flujo de energía, me ayuda mucho con mi problema, pero hoy con todo lo que pasó olvidé por completo hacer mi control.- Adrien niega con la cabeza.

-Bridgette…

-Por eso te pido que no le digas a nadie.

-¿Qué? Brid esto no es un juego.

-Lo sé, pero sé que resistiré hasta que recuperen a Tikki y ella me cure.

-¿Y no puede hacerlo nuestra Tikki? Ella podría curarte- esta vez es Plagg quien responde.

-Lo dudo, su energía y la de ustedes es diferente, por ser de dos mundos distintos, no creo que Tikki pueda hacer algo por ella.- Adrien baja los hombros.

-Pero hay que hacer algo.

-Adrien tranquilo, no me pasará nada. Estaré bien, pero por favor prométeme que no le dirás de esto a nadie.

-Pero…

-¡A nadie! Te confío este secreto como mi amigo.- Adrien se mordió los labios y luego miró al maestro que estaba serio ante todo para después mirar a Bridgette.

-Solo por ahora, porque si vuelves a desmayarte o veo algo raro les diré a todos.- ella suspira pero le abraza.

-Gracias… y siento tanto esta carga Adrien.- Adrien corresponde al abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto Bridgette, lo siento de verdad…- Bridgette apenas aguanta las ganas de llorar, un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Adrien se va cuando el Gorila pasa por él. Bridgette miró por su ventana y el maestro se acercó a ella.

-¿Estará bien?

-Me siento mal por darle esta carga, pero no pueden saberlo.

-Lo sabrán tarde o temprano.

-Entonces que sea tarde maestro.- el hombre suspiró y luego miró como ella volvió a mirar a la ventana.

-¿El joven felino vendrá esta noche?

-No lo creo… no creo que siga viniendo.- el maestro le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.

-Hay bollos que trajo la joven Ladybug y té.

-Gracias…- el maestro se retiró y Bridgette miró la ventana un momento más sabiendo que Black Cat no vendría más a verla.- Lo siento…

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Por favor no culpen a Félix, se enojó pero entiendan, también se asustó mucho, cualquiera le hubiese dado un infarto. Y bueno, el próximo capítulo será un capítulo con uno de mis akumas favoritos, quien sabe si lo tenga antes pero hay que esperar para ver. Solo les prometo que será É-PI-CO y que además aparecerán todos los héroes, TODOS, a excepción de Sparrow, sorry ese sigue en su mundo. Y bueno, sin más que decir agradezco a todos los que me escribieron y desearon lo mejor en mis vacaciones, saludos a Funka1999, Forever MK NH, darkdan-sama, Chaos King 86, ZarcortFan25, x29, sou, penadaniela744, Solitaraio196, DanSpyLinx, Alexandra og. Gracias por sus reviews! XD**

 **Ahora sí, favor de dejar review, nada de tomatazos, solo se aceptan pizzas o imágenes sexys o cutes de Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir, gracias por leer mi historia en serio. Y bueno a todos donde quiera que estemos… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	18. Con o sin máscara

**Hola a todos! Este capítulo disfrute mucho al escribirlo, porque es de unos de mis villanos favoritos y del que creo que muchos gustó porque se demuestra que tan genial es Ladybug, y bien, agradezco de corazón que sigan la historia, a todos los lectores donde quiera que estén saludos y también agradecimientos a Thomas SAstruc y compañía que más les vale sacar la segunda temporada este año! DX Y bueno ya sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 18.

Con o sin máscara.

El día comenzaba tranquilo, en la panadería los clientes iban y venían con el delicioso pan y Alya era una de las visitas más asiduas aunque no siempre era para comprar pan.

-Hola señora Dupain-Cheng, ¿está Marinette?

-Hola Alya, sí, está arriba con Bridgette y Manon, pero puedes pasar.

-Gracias.- el señor Dupain se acercó a Alya con una bandeja con rebanadas de pan.

-Alya, ¿quieres probar nuestro pan con frutas? Es de la temporada.- Alya tomó una rebanada de la hogaza de pan con pedacitos de rutas y lo saboreó gratamente.

-Mmmmm, delicioso, compraré un par de seguro. Con permiso.- al subir y llegar al cuarto de Marinette tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Marinette. Al abrir la puerta Alya se encontraría con una escena un tanto curiosa, Marinette estaba trabajando en la máquina de coser y Manon estaba quieta con Bridgette que trabajaba en algo entre manos.

-Hola Alya.- saludó Bridgette y la morena subió.

-Hola chicas.- se acercó a Marinette al ver a Manon tan emocionada y quietecita viendo a Bridgette trabajar.- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué están haciendo para que el huracán Manon se esté quieta?

-Míralo por ti misma. ¡Manon!- la pequeña deja a Bridgette y corre hacia Marinette que le entrega una tela roja con puntos negros.- Ya está listo, puedes probártelo.

-¡Voy! ¡Voy ya!- Manon corrió hacia el baño y se encerró, Alya le miró confundida y en poco salió Manon con un disfraz de Ladybug.- ¿Cómo me veo?- Alya sonrió.

-Anda ya, ¡pero si es Ladybug! Pero ¿no se ve más pequeña?- picó la nariz de Manon que se rió y Marinette se acercó a ver el disfraz.

-Mmmm, me hace falta hacer un pequeño ajuste aquí y estará listo, Manon puedes quitártelo.

-¿No me lo puedo quedar así?

-No tardaré y te lo podrás llevar puesto a la escuela, ¿vale?

-¡Marinette eres la mejor!- Manon abrazó a Marinette y volvió a entrar al baño. Alya miró a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-La escuela de Manon va a dar una obra de teatro.- Bridgette ríe mientras seguía a lo suyo.

-Y nada más que de los héroes de Paris.- Alya ríe y mira a Marinette.

-Anda, ya, una obra infantil, seguro que pronto les sacan una serie o película después. Si es así, quiero un autógrafo por anticipado.- Manon salió y le entregó el disfraz a Marinette, Bridgette entonces se levanta de su lugar.

-Ya quedó.- dijo mostrando un yoyo idéntico al de Ladybug, Manon no pudo evitar correr a por él.

-Es igualito…- comenzó a jugar con él pero el yoyo chocó con algunas cosas del escritorio y al final le dio en la cabeza a Manon que casi quiere llorar, al menos hasta que Marinette la toma en brazos.

-Manon, no pasa nada.- Manon molesta tira el yoyo.

-¡No lo quiero! ¡No sirve!- Bridgette toma el yoyo y le sonríe.

-Tranquila Manon, es que no puedes esperar manejar el yoyo de Ladybug como ella, su yoyo es mágico.

-Pero me pegue en la cabeza.

-Solo necesitas práctica, observa.- Bridgette comenzó a hacer algunas maniobras con el yoyo, el columpio, el perrito, el dormido y al ver un lapicero en el escritorio lo lazó con su yoyo y Manon había olvidado su golpe en la cabeza.

-Bridgette eso fue genial.

-El truco está en la muñeca. Practica con calma Manon y algún día serás tan buena como Ladybug.- le entregó el yoyo a una ahora sonriente Manon.

-¡Gracias Bridgette!- bajó de los brazos de Marinette y Alya sonríe.

-Definitivamente ustedes algún día serán excelentes madres.

-No es para tanto Alya.

-Lo digo en serio, anda, ¿y esto?- se acercó al escritorio y vio varios muñecos, todos de los héroes de Paris. Marinette se acercó y tomó el de Kid Mime.

-Nuevas muñecas, a Manon le encantan.

-Ya me lo imagino. ¿Y esta?- tomó una muñeca de Ladybug.- ¿Otra muñeca Ladybug?- esta vez es Bridgette que responde mientras se acerca a ver la muñeca.

-Algo así, yo la he hecho, es mi muñeca, bueno de… Ladybug.

-Oh…- Alya de inmediato entendió.

-Todavía no la termino pero, no sé, sentí que el equipo Quantic le faltaba su propia Ladybug.

-¿Y quién le puso a ustedes el nombre de equipo Quantic?

-Mi amiga Aly, dijo que molaba un montón.

-Vaya, pero qué creativa soy en tu mundo.- las chicas rieron y Bridgette miró la muñeca de Black Cat, suspiró algo triste y Marinette y Alya notaron su tristeza, Marinette pone su mano en su hombro.

-Brid, ya se le pasará.

-Estaba furioso Mari, y no ha ido a visitarme desde entonces.

-Tranquila, estoy segura que verá que fue un error.

-Es que no lo fue, yo tuve la culpa. Tiene razón, no puedo estar en situaciones de peligro, no si yo no soy…- suspira y se sienta en la silla.

-¿Disculpa?- Alya se cruzó de brazos.- Perdón que difiera pero tal como me lo contaste y en serio Marinette, deberías llamarme más seguido para actualizar el blog…- Marinette se rió nerviosa ante la mirada seria de Alya.- Lo hiciste para ayudarles, y lo has hecho con o sin máscara y más desde que llegaste aquí, así que arriba esos ánimos, si don amargado Agreste no quiere verlo es su problema, eres una chica maravillosa y valiente Brid tras la máscara, así que quita esa cara.- Brid no pudo evitar ver en Alya a Aly por un momento, se rió y asintió.

-Gracias Alya, lo necesitaba.- todas sonrieron y Manon se asomó de la puerta del baño.

-¿Ya puedo salir?

En la biblioteca de la mansión Agreste Félix leía como siempre, o al menos lo intentaba, se sentía frustrado y no entendía por qué, o mejor dicho, no quería admitir el por qué, intentó leer el párrafo de su libro y gruñó exasperado.

 _"Admite de una buena vez que eres una inútil y deja de meterte en estas cosas Bridgette, no eres nadie"_

Frunció el ceño al recordar sus propias palabras y la expresión de Bridgette pasó por su cabeza.

 _"Lo siento… no volveré a hacerlo"_

Cubrió su rostro con su mano.

-No lo dije para que pusieras esa expresión tonta.

-¿Te remuerde la conciencia?- Plagg voló cerca de él y se rió al ver el profundo ceño fruncido de su portador.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya me escuchaste, parece ser que te al fin te estás arrepintiendo de haberle gritado a Brid. Eso fue muy cruel.

-Le dije la verdad, ella no puede seguir interviniendo en cosas de héroes si hay riesgo de que salga herida.

-Claro, pero te olvidas que es gracias a ella que el mimo ese no te robó el anillo.

-Cualquiera pudo haber intervenido.

-Cualquiera sí, pero lo hizo Brid, y la pobre se quedó muy mal… bueno, al menos cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo dejará de sufrir por tu culpa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó extrañado Félix y Plagg da una vuelta en el aire.

-Vaya que tienes memoria de pez, cuando regresemos tú ya no serás más Chat Noir, el guardián buscará a otro portador y Bridgette te olvidará, ¿o es que el hecho de que Ladybug y Chat Noir están juntos aun no te cabe por la cabeza dura que tienes?- Félix frunció el ceño.- Estoy seguro que mi próximo portador la tratará como se merece, estarán juntos, novios, boda y tú seguirás con tu aburrida vida como siempre has querido.- Félix tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo, cuando Plagg se puso frente a él para sonreír Félix le tomó sin mucha delicadeza para salir de la biblioteca, fuera de ésta Adrien suspiró y tomó aire antes de entrar.

-Oye Félix, con respecto a Bridgette quería decirte que… no puedo.- Adrien suspiró cansado.- Brid me confió su secreto, si le digo a Félix de seguro Brid no me volverá a hablar.- Plagg que tenía un pedazo de queso bajo su bracito tuerce la boca.

-Ya, pero es peor que la chica esté enferma y sus amigos no sepan nada.- Adrien bajó los hombros.

-Lo sé, no es justo, pero creo que esto es algo que Bridgette debe decir a…- la puerta de la biblioteca se abre y Félix sale de allí furioso, Adrien tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar que le atropellase.- ¿Félix? ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Con Bridgette!- gritó Félix sin detenerse. Adrien sonrió y cruzó los brazos.

-Creo que las cosas entre ambos podrían mejorar.

En la oscura habitación donde los akumas vuelan nerviosos, las sombras vuelven a moverse inquietas, hay una nueva pelea entre dos sombras que quiere tener su oportunidad, pero entre ambas una aparece y los tira a cada esquina de la habitación. La sombra se acerca a Hawk Moth que permanece sentado disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Muy bien, tengo grandes esperanzas contigo mi querida sombra. Sé mi campeón, consígueme el anillo de Black y no olvides regar caos y miedo a donde vayas.- un akuma se posó en su mano y se volvió de color rojiza, la mariposa voló saliendo por una abertura del hermoso vitral de colores y la sombra fue tras ella.

-¡Voila!- gritó Bridgette al fin terminando su muñeca, Manon, que portaba de nuevo su disfraz, se acercó a verla con curiosidad.

-Esa no es Ladybug, Ladybug es así.- le dijo mostrando la otra muñeca y Bridgette no puede evitar reír.

-Lo sé Manon, pero esta es la Ladybug de repuesto.

-¡Manon!- la voz de la señora Chamack se escucha desde las escaleras y Marinette le da el antifaz a Manon.

-Anda Manon, baja que tu madre te está esperando.

-¿Podría llevarme unas muñecas? Por favor…

-Pues no lo sé.

-¡Las cuidaré mucho! Por favor…- puso sus ojitos de cachorrito y Marinette sonrió.

-Está bien, toma la que quieras.- Manon sonrió y se acercó a tomar a Ladybug, Chat Noir y Black Cat, Manon miró la muñeca de Bridgette y sonrió.

-Tu Ladybug quedaría linda con Black Cat.

-Muchas gracias Manon.

-Sí, pienso que Black Cat es muy guapo, más guapo que Chat Noir.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero Chat Noir es novio de Ladybug así que shhhh.- Bridgette no pudo evitar reír, acaricia la cabeza a Manon que estaba por irse cuando se voltea y abraza a ambas chicas.

-Gracias por todo…- bajó las escaleras antes de que su madre gritara de nuevo y ambas no pudieron evitar enternecerse. Marinette suspiró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero le vaya bien en su obra, ensayo mucho para ello.

-Lo hará bien, y estoy segura que será una gran Ladybug.- ambas se ven con una sonrisa y Alya que estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio sonríe también, incluso Tikki que al fin salía de su escondite.

-¡Bridgette!- la voz de la señora Cheng hace que ambas chicas se asomen por la trampilla.

-¿Qué pasa tía?

-Alguien ha venido a verte.

-Oh, debe ser alguno de los chicos. Que suba tía.- todas esperaron a que el visitante subiera y cuando lo hizo los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron mucho al igual que su boca.

-Con permiso.- dijo Félix que subió por la trampilla y miró a Bridgette.

-Fé-Fé- ¡Félix! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿C-Conmigo? ¿En serio?- Félix rodó los ojos ante lo obvio, asintió y aclaró su garganta.

-¿Estás ocupada?

-Y-Yo… ¡NO! Digo, no, no estoy ocupada.- rió nerviosa y dejó la muñeca en un cesto lleno de bolas de estambre.

-Bien…- miró alrededor, frunció un poco el ceño al ver a las chicas mirándole fijamente con grandes ojos, incluyendo a Tikki. Félix gruñó a lo bajo y miró a Bridgette.- ¿Podemos hablar en a solas?

-Claro, podemos ir arriba.- Félix asintió y Bridgette miró a Marinette y a Alya que le decían con sus sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza que fuera a la azotea, ambos subieron y cerraron pero de inmediato la puerta se abre y Félix lanza a Plagg.

-Tú te quedas abajo.

-¡INGRATO!- gritó Plagg muy ofendido con su portador para luego mirar a las chicas.- ¿No tienen queso?

En la escuela de Manon, justo en el auditorio, la maestra de Manon, una mujer de cabello rojo y gafas gruesas ayudaba a sus alumnos con los disfraces de la obra, todos parecían muy felices con sus disfraces y sus papeles, aunque el mejor era el de Manon que jugaba entre las sillas con las muñecas.

-Vas a caer villano, Ladybug te dará tu merecido.

-¡No si antes tomo tus joyas Ladybug!- dijo con parte de una cabeza de dinosaurio.- Muajaja.

-Manon.- la maestra le llamó y tomó la cabeza de dinosaurio.

-¿Sí señorita Verdaun?

-Te he dicho que no tomes lo que está en la caja del utilería, es para la obra.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, vaya, ¿quién te ha dado esas muñecas?

-Fue Marinette, ella me ha hecho mi disfraz también.

-Es muy bonito, pero anda Manon, hay que ensayar y guarda tus muñecas.

-Ya voy.- Manon tomó las muñecas y las dejó en su mochila donde resaltaba su juguete favorito, la varita de estrella, tomó la mano de su maestra y fue al auditorio sin ver que una mariposa se posaba encima de la varita. No fue hasta que uno de los niños gritó que al voltear Manon vio a la villana flotar entre las sillas con una risa maligna.

-He vuelto, ¡y esta vez voy ganar!- vio las muñecas en la mochila y lanzó su varita, la primera en alzarse fue la de Ladybug.

-Ladybug…

En la azotea de la panadería una plática intentaba llevarse a cabo, pero Félix no podía hablar sin antes volver a cerrar la boca arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir.

-Bridgette… yo mira… -aclaró su garganta, abrió la boca y apretó los dientes antes de voltearse y apoyarse en el barandal.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil?- murmuró sin que Bridgette le escuchara y ella a cada minuto se sentía más incómoda.

-Ammm, Félix, ¿no te gustaría algo de beber?

-No, no, estoy bien, sólo que… he venido a dis….- discul….- parecía que se iba a morder la lengua en cualquier momento y el tic de su ojo volvía a aparecer.- ¡Disculparme!- Alya y Marinette gritaron haciendo que la voz de Félix quedara en segundo plano y eso le molestó al rubio, pero a Bridgette le preocupó.

-¿Chicas?- al asomarse por la trampilla de cabeza Bridgette vio a Marinette siendo transformada en Ladybug desde los pies a la cabeza sin Tikki que estaba revoloteando alrededor de su portadora dejando a Bridgette con la boca abierta.

-¡Tikki! ¿Qué pasa?- en un ágil movimiento Bridgette se dio la vuelta con sus brazos y cayó dentro de la habitación pero era demasiado tarde, Marinette se había transformado en Ladybug que sonrió no de forma amistosa. Vio las muñecas faltantes y tomó un bolso para meterlas a todas de lleno allí.

-¡Marinette!- tomó Bridgette el brazo de Ladybug pero ésta la empujó, pero Bridgette no cayó al suelo, sino que unos brazos la atraparon antes de hacerlo.- ¿Félix?

-Plagg, Transfór…

-¡Félix!- el grito de Plagg hace que Félix vea que parte de su traje comenzó a aparecer sin siquiera haberse transformado, éste empujó a Bridgette con Alya antes de que pudiese hacerle algo, pero Plagg revoloteó alrededor de su portador y regresó donde Bridgette, cuando terminó la transformación sonrió de la misma forma que Ladybug que tenía las muñecas en el bolso y se fueron por la ventana, Bridgette fue y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana.

-Félix… Marinette.- volteó a ver a Alya y a los kwamis.- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-N-No lo sé.- respondió Alya.- Simplemente comenzó a cambiar.- Tikki de inmediato vuela frente a Bridgette.

-Esto debe ser obra de la Marionnettiste.

-¿La Marionnettiste?

-Lo recuerdo.- dijo Alya que miró alarmada a Bridgette.- La Marionnettiste usa muñecas para controlar a las personas, ella me controló una vez y me volvió Lady Wi-fi.

-¿Pero quién era?

-Era… Manon.- Bridgette siente que le falta el aire.

-Manon… oh no, hay que llamar a los otros rápido.

Arella caminaba con un jarrón de flores en mano cuando escuchó un ruido.

-¡Adrien reacciona! ¡Esto no es gracioso!- la voz de Plagg hizo que ella dejara el florero en el primer mueble que tenía a un lado y corriera hacia la habitación de su hijo, miró a todas partes pero no encontró a nadie más que a Plagg.

-¿Plagg? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Adrien?

-El… se fue.- ella miró hacia la ventana y salió de la habitación.

-¡Gabriel!

Alya escuchó el tono de llamada del celular de Adrien que le mandó a buzón. Bridgette se movió inquieta hasta que respiró hondo con una determinación renovada desde lo de Mime.

-¡Vámonos! Debemos ir a la escuela de Manon.

-¿Y los demás?

-Llámalos en el camino. ¿Trajiste tu bicicleta?

-Sí, pero…

-Bien, yo conduzco.- en ese momento Plagg voló frente a ella.

-¡Brid! Toma.- Plagg le entregó nada más que el anillo de Black Cat, le pareció raro tener el anillo de Félix y miró a Plagg sorprendida.

-Se lo quité cuando se estaba transformando.

-Bien hecho Plagg. Vamos Alya.- Tikki se movió y se ocultó con Plagg en el bolso de Bridgette, antes de salir Bridgette miró su muñeca, la única que quedaba y la puso a un lado en la correa del bolso ante la mirada curiosa de Alya.- Para la buena suerte, vamos.- al salir de la panadería Bridgette pedaleó con fuerza la bicicleta de Alya hacia la escuela mientras detrás de ella Alya intentaba contactar a los otros. Ladybug llegó a la escuela desde la azotea con Black Cat y Chat Noir que se reunió con ellos en el camino. La akuma miró desde el patio las muñecas en la bolsa y sonrió. En el cine Claude y Juliet estaban sentados en una sala casi vacía viendo una película de terror en la que la chica tenía sujeto del brazo a su novio que la consolaba gustoso, Sain estaba metido dentro de una bolsa de papas y Breezy rodó los ojos al escuchar el sonido de él al comer, hasta que un brillo capta su atención al ver cómo de los pies a la cabeza comenzaban a cambiar ambos chicos, éstos al ver aquello salieron a rápidamente de la oscura sala pero cuando lo hicieron ya estaban transformados, Allegra, Jean Claude y Allan estaban buscando mezclas y discos de música en una tienda cuando Jizz fue el primero en darse cuenta y salir desde la ropa de Allan, éste alarmado lo atrapó pero al ver que se estaban transformando salieron de allí corriendo y al llegar al callejón cercano los tres héroes salieron desde arriba hacia la escuela siendo que los kwamis les seguían de cerca.

-No hay respuesta.- dijo Alya que se sujetaba con fuerza de Bridgette.

-Marinette es rápida, de seguro le ha llevado ya las muñecas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡AH!- Alya se sujetó de Bridgette con más fuerza al ver que pasó muy cerca de un autobús pero Bridgette antepuso su pie para tomar impulso de un farol y siguió adelante.- ¡Vamos a morir!

-Tranquila, he entregado pedidos en tiempo record en bicicleta.

-No creo que… ¡CUIDADO! ¡AAAAAH!- Bridgette pedaleó hasta una escalinata, los peatones se quejaron y gritaron por casi se atropellados por la bicicleta y Alya estaba apretando con fuerza a Bridgette y a su celular.

-Alya si ellos ya no pueden ayudarnos solo queda llamar a los demás.

-¡Solo para esta cosa y lo haré!

-No hay tiempo, ¡hazlo!- Alya no era la única que estaba rezando al cielo para salir bien parada de ese viaje, en el bolso Tikki y Plagg estaban aterrados, bueno, Plagg disfrutaba más el viaje como si aquello fuera una montaña rusa. Alya como pudo tomó su teléfono. En la escuela los últimos héroes llegaron, La Marionnettiste se rió complacida de tenerlos a todos juntos.

-He ganado, ¡gane! ¡Gane!- se rió la akuma, todos los alumnos habían sido atrapados en la escuela, las puertas estaban bloqueadas y nadie podía salir, la akuma se acercó a Black Cat.- Y ahora, entrégame tu anillo.- él asintió y alzó su mano pero fue una sorpresa ver que no tenía anillo.- ¿Dónde está? ¡No, no no! ¡Quiero ese anillo!- todos asintieron y se fueron dejando a La Marionnettiste gruñendo.-Yo ganaré…- frente a la escuela de Manon Bridgette intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo y la única ventana abierta era demasiado alta para ella. Alya miraba al cielo esperando ver algo cuando unas manos tapan sus ojos.

-¿Adivina quién soy?- ella voltea y ve a Jade Shell.

-¡Ni…! Digo, Jade Shell este no es momento para bromas.

-Vale lo siento, tenía que intentarlo, ¿y bien? ¿Qué tan mala es la situación?

-Brutal.- Bridgette bufó frustrada.

-Escucho voces dentro, creo que hay gente en la escuela.

-¿No era hoy día libre?- preguntó Jade y Alya negó con la cabeza.

-Solo para los de instituto Jade.

-Oh cielos… bien, chicas, a un lado, déjenle esto a los héroes.- Alya se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Jade actuara, el moreno retrocedió y tomó impulso para anteponer el escudo en su hombro y abrir la puerta provocando un fuerte golpe.- ¿Damas?- les dio oportunidad de entrar, la escuela no era tan diferente de la suya, de dos pisos con un gran patio de juegos y los salones a los lados, escuchaban las voces de los alumnos asustados y Bridgette sintió un nudo en el estómago hasta que Jade se pone frente a ella con su escudo cubriendo los disparos de Queen Bee, en el techo los héroes de Paris parecían casi murciélagos que veían a sus presas con una sonrisa, hasta que Ladybug baja acompañada de ambos felinos dejándola en el centro.

-Ustedes tienen mi anillo, si no se quieren súper arrepentir dénmelo.

-¿Súper arrepentir? Esto es muy gracioso.- se burló Jade y atrás de ellos apareció La Marionnetiste con las muñecas rodeándola.

-¡Atrápenlos!- todos fueron contra de ellos, cuando de repente una fuerte ráfaga de aire hace que retrocedan y algunas caigan cerca de la akuma, en la puerta entraban Bleue Paon y Hawk Moth sumamente molestos.

-Regrésame a mi hijo, niña.- dijo Bleue y la akuma hizo un berrinche apuntando con su varita a los presentes.

-¡No! ¡No lo hare! ¡Y voy a ganar! ¡Quiero ese anillo! ¡Ahora!- Bridgette apretó su bolso y Mercury fue el primero en ir contra de ella pero Hawk Moth se adelantó y con su bastón hizo tropezar al chico que cayó y dio contrala pared, Melody comenó a tocar su flauta, Jade se cubría de sus ataques sónicos cubriendo a Alya que se escondió con Bridgette, Kid Mime fue contra Bleue con algo en sus manos y ella aleja con su abanico pero de inmediato Black Cat va contra ella provocando que ella deba cubrirse para evitar sus garras y atrás Kid regresaba con un golpe que la desestabilizó, Hawk Moth vio el yoyo de Ladybug ir contra de él pero quien lo golpeó fue Vulpine que se le lanzaba encima al mismo tiempo que Queen Bee y éste los hizo retroceder con sus mariposas que le mantuvieron a salvo al tiempo que iba con su esposa. Era una pelea dura y reñida, Jade lanzó su escudo contra Chat Noir que él esquivó pero el escudo siguió su rumbo golpeando la muñeca de Melody que cayó al suelo, cuando eso pasó Melody sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero qué…- la akuma al ver aquello apuntó la varita a la muñeca que se elevó.

-¡Vuelve a la vida!- disparó un pequeño rayo blanco y Melody volvía a estar en control de la akuma, cosa que se dieron cuenta Bridgette y Alya. Pero la pelea de inmediato cambió, Vulpine tacleó a Hawk Moth mientras Ladybug ataba con su yoyo a ambos adultos y lanzarlos hacia el pequeño cuarto de limpieza, Chat Noir les dedicó a sus padres una torcida sonrisa antes de cerrar y Bee disparando sus proyectiles cubrió la puerta, el cuarto era tan pequeño que apenas se movían en el reducido espacio estando cara a cara. La Marionnettiste se rió.

-¡Ya gané! ¡El último!- Jade iba a contra Melody cuando algo invisible corta su paso y antes de reaccionar Mercury y Black Cat lo tenían sujeto de los brazos.- ¡Gane!- gritó la akuma.

-¡No es cierto!- gritó Bridgette saliendo de su escondite.

-¿No?

-No, para ganar debes tener el anillo y todas las muñecas, y no tienes ninguna de las dos.

-¡Tengo todas las muñecas! ¡Las tengo!

-Te faltó una.- le mostró su muñeca.- Si no la tienes todas pierdes.

-¡Tráiganme esa muñeca!- Bridgette no pudo hacer nada cuando el yoyo de Ladybug ató la muñeca y se la dio a la akuma, Bridgette miró de reojo a Alya y después miró a Jade intentando que éste sepa qué hacer, éste le miró confundido hasta que vio a Alya haciendo señas a la muñeca.- ¡Ladybug!- la tocó y la muñeca se elevó.- ¡Vuelve a la vida!- disparó el rayo y Bridgette cerró los ojos apretando los puños al sentir un leve cosquilleo subir por sus piernas y fue en ese momento que Jade se agachó haciendo chocar las cabezas de sus amigos y con su escudo golpear la muñeca de Bridgette que cayó al suelo para luego tomar rápidamente y lanzarla. La muñeca fue atrapada por una mano enguantada en rojo con puntos negros. El traje de Ladybug estaba ceñido a ella, su cinturón, su yoyo, su máscara, una felicidad la embargó al verse de nuevo, Ladybug había vuelto.

-Y por eso es fácil embaucar a los niños de cinco años.- puso la muñeca en su cinturón y tomó su yoyo haciéndolo girar.- ¿Quién va primero?- la akuma gruñó de rabia al verse engañada.

-¡ATRAPENLA!- gritó la akuma furiosa. Queen Bee y Chat Noir van contra de Bridgette, con su yoyo se cubrió los proyectiles de Queen Bee y pasó por debajo de Chat Noir antes de recibir un zarpazo y después ató a Chat Noir de la cintura haciéndolo girar y lanzarlo contra los demás, Jade tomó a Alya y Bridgette lanzó su yoyo que se enredó contra cada contra esquina de los barandales detrás de ellos y jaló con fuerza provocando que el barandal tras la akuma se desprendiera y fuera a contra todos que los hizo caer. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Jade, Bridgette y Alya habían desaparecido.- ¡Grrrrr! Búsquenlos y tráiganme esa muñeca y ese anillo, ¡vayan!

Lograron entrar en un salón donde una cabecita se alzó de entre todas que estaban bajo sus pupitres.

-¿Ladybug?- Manon salió de su escondite y todos se asomaron igual, algunos comenzaron a emocionarse pero Bridgette les hizo una seña de guardar silencio.

-Shhhh, silencio, todos saldrán de aquí.- Manon miró a Bridgette y frunció el ceño.

-Espera un poco, tú no eres Ladybug.

-No, Ladybug está siendo controlada por la mala.

-¿Y quién eres?

-Soy la Ladybug de repuesto.- le guiñó el ojo y Manon supo quién era. Bridgette le acarició la cabeza y luego miró a todos, se asomó un poco por la ventana del salón y se volvió a esconder.- Mmm, necesitamos mantenerlos ocupados, si conseguimos esa varita acabamos con el akuma.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Jade y Bridgette lo pensó un momento y miró a la maestra.

-¿Hay alguna forma de comunicarnos con otros maestros?

-Eh, pues sí… tengo el número de todos y…

-Bien los necesitamos, Alya, encárgate, esto es lo que haremos.

-¿Y nosotros qué?- preguntó el Plagg de Félix que apareció junto a Alya con todos los demás kwamis.

-¿Y ustedes a qué hora llegaron?- Breezy se cruza de bracitos ofendida.

-O sea, los seguimos hasta acá.

-Queremos ayudar.- dijo Sain de bracitos cruzados- Bridgette sonríe y mira a todos los pequeños alumnos que miraban curiosos a esas pequeñas "hadas".

-Pues bien, los saludo, mis comandantes.- dijo Bridgette haciendo un saludo militar y los kwamis se miraron confundidos.

En el cuarto de limpieza Bleue Paon y Hawk Moth no se podían mover, y habían terminado por retirar sus transformaciones esperando que Peek o Nooroo les ayudasen a con la puerta.

-Está bien pegada Arella, no puedo con ella.

-Lo sentimos mucho.- dijo Nooroo apenado y Gabriel suspira y mira hacia arriba.

-Esto no puede empeorar.

-No lo creo, ¿no has escuchado nada desde hace rato? Algo me dice que afuera están haciendo todo lo posible contra éste akuma.

-Es eso o acabó demasiado rápido. Si pudiera moverme…

-Yo no estoy incómoda.- Gabriel mira a su esposa que tenía una amplia sonrisa y sonríe de lado.

-¿Me estás coqueteando?

-¿En una situación así? ¿Me crees capaz?- dijo con falsamente ofendida.

-Sí la creo capaz señora Agreste.

-Me sorprende señor Agreste.

-Si quieren los dejamos solos, no hay problema.- dijo Peek y Nooroo estaba totalmente apenado, al ver a los kwamis Arella no puede evitar reírse.

Los héroes buscaban por todas partes, estaban divididos en equipos, cuando de repente los altavoces de la escuela suenan en un chillido que ensordece a todos por un momento y se escucha una voz chillona.

-O sea, ¡siempre quise mi propio programa de radio!- exclamó Breezy y Harmoony se ríe.

-Pues con esa voz imposible que te lo den.

-¿Disculpa? Pero tengo mejor voz que tú.

-¿Perdón? Pero no es cierto, además soy más linda que tú.

-Alucinas.- la voz de Sain se hace presente.

-Disculpen los problemas técnicos, volveremos después de los comerciales cuando estas dos locas se calmen.

-/¡¿A quién llamas loca?!/- gritaron las kwamis. Los más cercanos eran Black Cat, Queen Bee y Vulpine, éstos se dirigieron al despacho de la directora, al abrir la puerta no encontraron a nadie, entraron confundidos y vieron el micrófono desconectado en el escritorio, la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos y ponen en la puerta sillas de los salones cercanos la directora con otros maestros, los kwamis asienten orgullosos. En otra parte de la escuela Ladybug, Chat Noir y Kid Mime estaban buscando y viendo los salones cuando escucharon un ruido metálico, todos fueron a verificar y entraron en la cafetería, encontraron un cucharon tirado, lo levantó Ladybug y de repente de entre las mesas alumnos se asoman bien armados con comida, listos para el ataque. El Plagg de Félix gritó.

-¡ATAQUEEEEN!- todos lanzaron lo que tenían en mano, todos se cubrieron y Ladybug giró su yoyo para evitar ser ensuciada.- ¡AHORA!- gritó Plagg y encima de ellos estaban Jade, Jizz y Mimme que dejaron caer unas enormes cazuelas a los chicos que cayeron al suelo golpeándose entre sí y Jade bajó para empujarlos en la cocina y encerrarlos, todos los alumnos y maestros gritaron de emoción y Jade alzó su mano para que los kwamis chocaran manos con él. En los baños de la escuela, Mercury y Melody se dividieron, entraron cada uno a los baños, niños y niñas, cada uno escuchó un ruido, se acercaron a un cubículo y éstos se abrieron de golpe para darles justo en la cara con un destapa caños, siendo Bridgette y el Plagg de Adrien con Tikki. Cuando salieron de los baños cerraron las puertas y Bridgette alzó un pulgar contenta.

La Marionnettiste estaba en un salón vacío, cada momento estaba más roja al ver que ninguna de sus marionetas regresaba.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN!? Tenían que regresar con el anillo y la muñeca. ¡Tenían que regresar!

-Awww, la niña está haciendo su berrinche.- se burló Bridgette desde la puerta del salón.- Si buscas a tus títeres están ahora ocupados, así que esto es entre tú y yo Marionnettiste.- la akuma comenzó a disparar un rayo con su varita, intentaba también darle a la muñeca que colgaba de la cintura de Bridgette, Bridgette retrocedió hasta dar al patio de la escuela, la akuma disparaba sin cesar y Bridgette esquivaba sus rayos, lanzó su yoyo pero la enana lo esquivó y entonces el escudo de Jade Shell se hizo presente para cubrirla, ambos héroes sonrieron, los alumnos escondidos salían para ovacionarlos dando todo su apoyo y Alya no podía estar más orgullosa de ellos grabando cada momento.- Es hora de terminar con…- pero antes de lanzar su yoyo otro yoyo atrapa su mano y la jala provocando que Bridgette cayera al suelo, al levantarse la muñeca cayó al suelo y Jade al querer ayudar por detrás dos bastones le golpean.- ¡Jade!- Bridgette mira a todos los héroes, habían escapado de sus trampas y parecían dispuestos a darle pelea.

-Denme la muñeca.- Chat Noir tomó la muñeca y caminó hacia La Marionnettiste.

-¡No!- gritó Bridgette pero Black Cat se puso frente a ella tomándola de los hombros con fuerza.- Black por favor, reacciona, auch…- sintió la presión en la cuerda de Ladybug que seguía aprisionando su brazo, la pequeña akuma sonrió ampliamente.

-Ahora que es mía el anillo es mío también.- Jade intentó levantarse pero Vulpine y Kid Mime le sujetaron con fuerza y antes de tomarla…

-¡No es tuya!- otra yoyo apareció y golpeó la mano de Chat Noir que soltó la muñeca al piso, el felino se dolió la mano, Bridgette miró a Manon que con un impulso sacudió el yoyo para pegarles a ambos, cuando retrocedieron ella tomó la muñeca y corrió, la akuma iba a dar su orden pero es interrumpida cuando empiezan a caer libretas, bolas de papel y útiles escolares, los maestros también lanzaban de sus libros de texto y los alumnos más creativos usaban tubos grandes para lanzar bolas grande de papel llenos de pegamento y saliva, incluso Alya animaba al alumnado. Bridgette sonrió y miró a Black Cat y a Ladybug.

-Siento mucho lo que voy a tener que hacer.- se inclinó y puso su pie en el estómago de Ladybug para con un fuerte impulso lanzarla contra Black Cat, al fin libre lanzó su yoyo que dio contra Vulpine y Jade al verse libre tomó a Kid Mime y lo lanzó contra Melody mientras lanzó su escudo contra Bee que rebotó contra Mercury. Al quedar solo Chat Noir ambos héroes lo tiran al suelo y se escabullen para ir tras Manon antes que la akuma siendo ahora acompañados por los kwamis.

-¡Vayan por ellos!- gritó furiosa y todos les siguieron. Bridgette y Jade llegaron al auditorio donde en la tarima y tras un decorado de la Torre Eiffel, Bridgette vio a Manon que se escondía.

-Manon.- la pequeña salió de su escondite y abrazó a Bridgette.- Bien hecho Manon.

-Con la muñeca, como me dijiste.- Bridgette sonríe y Jade al escuchar pasos cierra la puerta del lugar y siente como chocan con fuerza.

-Necesitamos un pan ahora.

-Claro, ¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó el Lucky Charm y para su sorpresa un destornillador cayó al suelo.- Muy bien…- no tenía idea qué hacer con eso pero Manon vio emocionada aquel objeto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Pues…- miró alrededor, el suelo del escenario, el yoyo de Manon, el escudo de Jade y la muñeca.- Tengo un plan. Pero necesito que te escondas Manon y no salgas, ¿está bien?

-Pero…

-Ya hiciste tu parte, ahora toca la nuestra.- Manon asintió.- ¿Puedes prestarme esto?- dijo señalando el yoyo y Manon se lo dejó y se escondió a un lado de la tarima, Bridgette tomó el destornillador y comprobó el escenario con una sonrisa. Jade en cambio estaba ejerciendo toda la fuera que tenía.

-No voy a resistir por mucho…

-Un poco más Jade, piensa en lo que dirá tu novia de su fuerte y magnífico novio.

-Ufff, buena esa.

-Y… listo. Jade, necesito tu escudo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tú solo dámelo, te lo devolveré y déjalos entrar ahora.

-Ah, rayos…- al final terminó lanzando su escudo y los kwamis le miraron preocupados, el Plagg de Félix voló frente a ella.

-Brid…

-Tranquilo Plagg, déjalo en mis manos, pero ustedes también prepárense.- la puerta se abrió y Jade se hizo a un lado, Bridgette respiró hondo, los kwamis se ocultaron detrás de ella cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a todos con la akuma detrás avanzando hasta la tarima.-Vaya que tardaron, les falta condición.- se burló Bridgette sacando un poco de Black Cat.

-Quiero esa muñeca, dámela o te vas a mega arrepentir.

-Uy que miedo. Si la quieres…- tiró la muñeca casi en el centro de la tarima entre ellos.- Ve por ella.- comenzó a girar su yoyo.

-¡Vayan por ella!- todos fueron contra Bridgette, Bridgette igual. Vulpine fue el primero pero Bridgette lo empujó poniendo su pie y lanzándolo contra Melody con una llave, Black Cat y Chat Noir atacaron juntos con sus bastones y Bridgette con su yoyo enredó ambos bastones para pasar debajo ellos arrebatándoselos y con ellos golpear a Mercury en su carrera que derrapó, detrás de ella ambos felinos iban a atacarle pero Bridgette clavó ambos bastones y los extendió golpeándolos en el estómago mandándolos al otro lado, Queen Bee lanzó sus proyectiles de polen, esta vez usó el escudo de Jade Shell para cubrirse y lanzarlo para que rebotara y regresara a su portador que lo atrapó, cuando la portadora de la abeja comenzó a disparar sus proyectiles pegajosos antepuso a Kid Mime como escudo y lo pegó al escenario para llegar donde ella y lanzarla fuera de la tarima. La Marionnettiste llegó a la muñeca y Bridgette lanzó su yoyo al mismo tiempo que Ladybug, ambos yoyos chocaron un par de veces pero Bridgette saltó en una patada giratoria que cubrió Ladybug y empujó a Bridgette que vio que la muñeca era tocada y elevada, miró el suelo y sonrió a Ladybug que fue contra de ella, cuando lo hizo ambos yoyos chocaron con fuerza nuevamente y Bridgette pisó un par de tablas de escenario que se elevaron de lado de Ladybug haciendo que ella saltara y cayera sobre de éstos, y aprovechando el impulso en un ágil movimiento Bridgette giró en el aire y amarró su yoyo a una viga del techo para sacar el otro yoyo que Manon le había dado.- ¡Ladybug! ¡Vuelve a la…!- iba a tomar la varita pero siente como el yoyo de Ladybug se enreda en su pie y es jalada hacia atrás, el yoyo de Manon no llegaría… o eso se creía, de no ser por una larga cola negra amarrada y un montón de kwamis bien agarrados de sus piernitas. Todos gritaron y Tikki tomó la varita de la akuma antes de que los jalaran a todos y cayeran del otro lado de la tarima rompiendo parte de los cartones de la escenografía, Tikki estaba encima de Bridgette y ella tomó la varita.- ¡Nooo!- gritó la akuma.

-Yo gané.- se levantó con la varita, todos se habían quedado quietos.- A la azotea, todos.- los héroes salieron corriendo por las ventanas y rompió la varita desapareciendo al akuma y liberando a la mariposa negra.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó a la mariposa con éxito.- Te tengo.- miró a Jade que tenía la boca abierta. Más reacciona al escuchar la voz de Alya.

-¡Eso fue alucinante! Chica te lo dije, eres genial con o sin antifaz- Bridgette se ríe y suspira al tener el destornillador en mano.

-Vamos Jade.- éstos salen también por una ventana y Manon al ver eso bajó de la tarima y salió corriendo. Al llegar arriba todos se miraban confundidos y sus kwamis ya estaban con ellos, pero al ver a Bridgette todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Brid?- preguntó Kid y ella sonríe rascándose tras la cabeza.

-Sorpresa…

-Brid tú…- intentó hablar Melody pero ella le detuvo.

-No, solo es la magia del akuma, quería disculparme por… haberlos golpeado un poquito.- dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y haciendo una seña con sus dedos de lo "poco" que los golpeó, Chat Noir se rió.

-Tranquila, bien no los merecíamos.- Bridgette sonrió y miró a Black Cat que parecía estático en su lugar, Bridgette se acercó y alzó su puño, él pareció reaccionar, ella le sonrió de nuevo y Black Cat algo dubitativo chocó el puño con ella que tomó su mano y le entregó el anillo.

-Bien hecho.- dijo ella para retroceder un par de pasos y liberar la mariposa blanca de su yoyo.- Adiós pequeña mariposa.- lanzó el destornillador.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todos regresaron a la normalidad, los destrozos, el desorden de la escuela también, por último la magia terminó con Bridgette que sonrió a sus amigos que la abrazaron sin dudarlo. Félix tragó antes de acercarse a ella, todos se apartaron mirando con algo de desconfianza a Félix.- Lo siento, ésta es la última vez que me meto en sus cosas, no quería…

-Lo siento…- dijo en un tono bajo que apenas se escuchó.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… lo siento, no debí hablarte así. Me asusté y… descargué mi ira y miedo en ti.

-Félix…- ella se acercó y abrazó conmovida para sorpresa de éste.- Gracias Félix…- éste dudaba en si abrazarla o no, sus brazos apenas se movieron cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta.

-¡Bridgette!- Bridgette se separa de Félix rápidamente.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tiene que irse ahora!- en eso el teléfono de Adrien suena y éste contesta.

-¿Papá?

-Ah, al fin regresaron a la normalidad.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En un cuarto de limpieza con tu madre y más te vale venir por nosotros o te quedarás sin mesada y tus amigos buscarán otro lugar dónde quedarse, ¿entendido Adrien?

-C-Claro papá ya vamos.- Adrien se puso pálido y a Marinette casi le da un ataque de risa. Manon vio varias luces de colores bajo la puerta, Bridgette abrió la puerta y vio que estaba sola en la azotea.

-¿Dónde están?

-Tuvieron que irse, pero me dijeron… que esta noche recibirás una sorpresa.

-¿En serio? ¿Me lo juras?

-De corazón, ahora regresemos y Manon, esto es un secreto ¿vale?

-Sí, no contaré que eres la Ladybug de apoyo.

-Así me gusta.- bajaron por las escaleras siendo observadas por los héroes de Paris.

Esa noche Manon ya estaba en pijama, había esperado ansiosa por esa famosa sorpresa, pero estaba a punto de dormir, estaba cabeceando en su cama cuando escucha un toque en su ventana, ella se levanta y al abrir la ventana mira que hay algo parecido a un listón con medalla, lee lo que dice ésta.

-¿Héroe de repuesto?

-Te lo mereces.- dijo Ladybug asustando un poco a Manon que vio a los héroes debajo y encima de su ventana agarrados de la edificación.- Bridgette me dijo que hiciste un gran trabajo Manon, felicidades.

-Te lo mereces pequeña gatita.- le festejó Chat Noir y Black Cat besó la pequeña palma mano de Manon.

-Gracias pequeñita.- le siguieron los demás, siendo Vulpine y Bee los siguientes.

-Eso fue tener agallas niña.

-Gracias Manon.- Mercury, Melody y Kid fueron los siguientes.

-Así se hace.

-Fuiste muy valiente.

-Si necesitamos ayuda sabemos a quién llamar.-la pequeña miró a Ladybug que le revolvió el cabello.

-Te lo has ganado.- Manon sonrió hasta que se bajó del marco de su ventana y fue por una cámara.

-¿Se puede?- todos al ver la cámara se rieron. Unos minutos después la señora Chamack fue a ver a su hija, la encontró dormida con una enorme sonrisa, cerró la puerta dejando que la poca luz del cuarto iluminara el traje doblado en una silla, la medalla en la cómoda junto a su cama y en la cámara se veía a una sonriente Manon rodeada de los héroes que la mimaban para que riera a la cámara.

…

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, disculpen el retraso de una hora pero tenía que afinarlo además… hace aquí tanto calor que me estoy derritiendo y mi cabeza lo resiente mucho. En fin, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y de corazón gracias por leer mi historia. No me den de tomatazos piedad, dejen review y acepto imágenes de nuestro lindo tomatito Nathaniel y de ambos Chat Noir, puedes ser sexys o cute ustedes eligen qué mandarme. Gracias a todos y debo dar un anuncio, el próximo capítulo no habrá akuma pero veremos a Félix comenzar a arrastrarse un poco. Y bueno sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Princesseternum, Funka1999, Sol, darkdan-sama, ChaosKing86, Laguna Sue: Sí lo sabemos pero conocen lo tsundere que es él y que no piensa las cosas, les prometo que Félix sufrirá después, pero por ahora comenzará a darse cuenta de sus errores y suerte Funka con el oculista y ya leí tu fic Chaos.

HijaDeFrazel: Bueno espero te guste la historia y todavía falta para el final más de esto, tantas cosas por pasar y en tan poco tiempo, pero ya veré como lo manejo. Saludos.

Sakurita24: Te entiendo y te juro que Félix comenzará a arrepentirse y Bridgette más adelante sacará las garras, ya verás cómo sufre Félix.

X29: ¿Es broma? Ella es mi favorita! XD Y en serio lo de Brid va a mejorar un poco lo de Félix pero su salud empeorará.

Tsukihimekoomori: Tengo wattpad pero no publico nada allí, y lo de Félix por eso dije desde el principio de la historia que lo iban a amo-odiar. Gracias XD

Solitario196: Nunca dejaría una historia sin una pelea de mimos, hasta yo lo esperaba creeme XD Y bueno, creo que Jean sabrá madurar bien por sí solo. XD

Jinzo77: Gracias, me la pasé bien y bueno sí, tenía mi cabeza demasiado saturada. Pero bueno, volviendo con la historia, Claude se controló más de lo debido pero igual le dio su buen golpe, y lo de los poderes con los demás, no, lo siento, no pienso en una evolución con ellos. Y claro que no se necesita antifaz, con o sin máscara Brid es genial y espero haberlo demostrado con éste capítulo. Oh… bueno al menos espero que Astruc lo publique este año porque si no me dará un ataque.

Sou: Tu venganza la tendrás y él sufrirá. MUAJAJAJAJAJA!


	19. Culpa

**Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero que sigan haciéndolo, éste capítulo es libre de akumas así que si no quieren leerlo no lo hagan, nos vemos en la siguiente que sí tendrá akumas pero cuídense igual y si aun así quieren seguir leyéndolo gracias y disfruten. Gracias por todos sus reviews y apoyo y agradecimientos a Astruc y compañía que quieren seguir haciéndonos sufrir hasta septiembre! Y bueno, ya sin tanto teatro y sin nada más que decir XD… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 19.

Culpa.

Esa noche no había patrullas, no había héroes ni mucho menos akumas, pero esa noche había mucho movimiento por parte de los héroes.

-/¡Sí!/- chocaron las chicas las latas de refresco y zumo en casa de Marinette, esa noche era noche de chicas, una pijamada para reforzar sus lazos de amistad y Marinette, Bridgette, Alya, Allegra y Juliet no paraban de reír esa noche de descanso y diversión, inclusive las kwamis estaban disfrutando del momento entre dulces, galletas y mermeladas. Alya se rió y miró a las chicas.

-Muy bien, ¿quién va?

-Va Juliet.- respondió Allegra y Alya sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Muy bien Juliet, ¿Verdad o reto?

-Esto… ¿Verdad?- dijo con duda asustada por la sonrisa de Alya.

-Bien, dinos un momento en que no dejas de mirar y babear por Claude aunque quisieras.- Juliet casi escupe el jugo que bebía y mira a Alya con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Ah, reto, ¡Reto!

-Ah no chica, dijimos que no se podía cambiar apenas decidieras. Responde.- Juliet desvió la mirada y bajó los hombros con el rostro y las orejas rojas.

-C-Cuando juega baloncesto.- Alya se ríe.

-Anda, quien no. Se quita la camiseta a veces y se moja con la botella de agua.- las chicas le hacen una hulla y Alya le da una palmada en los hombros al ver que escondía su rostro entre sus manos.- No te apenes chica, muchas creen que tu novio es digno de admirar.- Juliet no respondió, solo se puso más roja de lo que acostumbraba. Bridgette toma una papa y alza la mano.

-Voy yo, voy yo.- Allegra alza la mano también para hacer la pregunta.

-Muy bien, elige Brid.

-Verdad.

-Bien, siempre he querido saber, ¿es cierto que Black Cat ronronea?

-Eh… bien, pero que esto no salga de aquí. Es secreto de estado.

-¡Lo sabía!- festejó Allegra pero Alya solo lana un bufido.

-Marinette nos contó lo mismo, era de suponer.- Bridgette se ríe.

-Sí pero Félix le da pena, si sabe que se los dije me colgaría de la Torre Eiffel. Todas ríen y Marinette mira a Alya.

-Alya, verdad o reto.

-Voy por reto.

-Muy bien, como reto… como reto vas a tener que subir y gritar cuánto amas a Nino.

-¡Eso es muy infantil!

-Y subirlo a tu blog.- Alya se calló.

-Oh, no…

-Oh sí. Vamos Alya.- la morena hizo un mohín y se levantó del suelo.

-Bien, vamos a por ello.- Alya subió y Marinette sostuvo el teléfono para grabar todo.

-Di cuánto amas a Nino.

-Bien…- tomó aire antes de gritar.- ¡Amo a Nino Lahiffe!

-¿Qué tanto?

-¡Hasta el cielo!

-¿Tan poco?

-¡Hasta el espacio!

-¿Incluso más que tu blog?

-Ah… bueno…- Marinette arqueó la ceja.

-Alya.

-¡Me lo estoy pensando!

-¿En serio?- Alya apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

-¡Amo a mi novio más que a mi blog y cada segundo de mi tiempo en él! Ya, ¿contenta?- preguntó Alya abochornada y Marinette sonrió.

-Me parece genial, ya quiero verlo publicado mañana.

-Oh, chica…- volvieron a bajar y todas se rieron. Allegra abraza a Bridgette.

-No me puedo creer que mañana vayan a ayudar de nuevo al señor Agreste en una sesión. ¡Felicidades!- Bridgette ríe.

-Aun no nos lo creemos, ¿verdad Marinette?- Marinette se ríe y asiente.

-Es verdad, al parecer le gustó nuestro trabajo de la última vez, aunque nos tuvieron que ayudar en ello.- Alya le da una palmada en la espalda a su amiga.

-Chica lo impresionaron y no es por decirlo pero creo que papá Agreste ya te está viendo como su futura nuera y heredera.

-¡Alya!- Alya se ríe de su amiga y sus expresiones hasta que tuerce la boca.

-Lo malo es que tendrás que ver a Lila mañana, que cruz.

-Alya, Lila ya no es mala, ¿deberías conocerla?

-Discúlpame que todavía no me fíe de ella pero a veces su actitud da mucho que desear.

-Solo no sabe cómo tratar con la gente, pero se disculpó por todo lo que pasó.- Bridgette y Allegra se miran confundidas y Allegra es quien pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó?- Alya es quien prácticamente confiesa todo.

-Oh, casi nada, además que esa loca mintió sobre muchas cosas de ella, me hizo retractarme en mi blog de un dato falso, le hizo la vida imposible a Juliet…

-Estás exagerando un poco.- susurró Juliet ya que Alya parecía más y más molesta.

-La encerró en un armario para quitarle al novio y si aparte de ser Volpina no es malo imagínense convertirse en la emperatriz de la maldad robando el anillo y los aretes.- ambas chicas miraron con grandes ojos a Alya, impresionadas por lo ocurrido.

-Oh bueno…- comenzó Allegra.- No es tan diferente a nuestra Lila.- Bridgette mueve un poco los hombros.

-Aunque eso de hacerse de los miraculous gracias al cielo no nos tocó.

-¿Cómo es su Lila?- preguntó Juliet curiosa. Allegra suspira.

-Pues es una mentirosa traicionera que puede apuñalarte por la espalda.

-Allegra…- Bridgette le miró con cierto reproche pero suspiró y bajó los hombros.

-Es cierto Bridgette y lo sabes, llegó como la nueva diciendo mentiras sobre ella, que era modelo, que salió como extra en películas, que era cercana a Jagged Stone…

-Igual que la nuestra.- dijo Alya y Marinette le miró también con reproche, pero Allegra siguió.

-Y cuando sus mentiras se vieron reveladas se hizo la víctima, nos dio pena, incluso Bridgette intentó ser su amiga pero terminó por ser traicionada.- Bridgette se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiso hacer pasar un diseño mío como suyo en un concurso, trabajé en él durante semanas, tuve que superar mi propio diseño para ganar.- dijo recordando aquello con un claro ceño fruncido.

-Y cuando demostramos que el diseño era de Bridgette, Lila se puso a gritar diciendo que Bridgette era patética por seguir a Félix, que sus diseños no son tan geniales y varias cosas más, pero fue el mismo Félix que le cerró la boca.- Bridgette sonríe con cierta nostalgia.

-Aunque creo que lo hizo más por la imagen de su padre en el concurso me alegró mucho que nos ayudara, y luego como Volpina fue un gran peligro.- Alya se cruza de brazos.

-Vaya, no y yo que pensaba que Lila era mala.- Bridgette se rió.

-Ya ves, tu Lila no es tan mala, y en nuestra última pelea gracias a Sam pude derrotarla y conseguir los miraculous de mis amigos.- Allegra le mira confundida.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sam? ¿No fue Sparrow quien te ayudo?- Bridgette que apenas iba a llevarse un vaso de zumo boca se congela y ríe nerviosa.

-Oh, amm… vaya, creo que se me olvidó ese pequeñíííiíísimo detalle.- intenta controlar su risa nerviosa a duras penas.- Allegra, Sam es Sparrow.- sonrió nerviosa viendo como la boca y los ojos de Allegra se abrían más y más.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

En la Mansión Agreste algo similar pasaba, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y Claude iluminaba su rostro con una linterna y su voz era baja y profunda.

-Poco a poco se acercó al pozo, tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que ver que el cadáver de su hermano siguiera allí, así que ató con fuerza la cuerda y bajó…- todos estaban entretenidos con el relato, incluso Félix que estaba muy interesado en la narración.- Un horrible olor nauseabundo llegó a él, pero no se detuvo, cuando al fin tocó el suelo iluminó con la linterna el seco pozo, y allí en el suelo, dándole la espalda estaba el cuerpo de su hermano con la herida sangrante en su cabeza, por un momento sintió alivio, pensando que todo era un gran error, se dio la vuelta y cuando tomó la cuerda un sonido extraño llamó su atención. Poco a poco volteó, y al hacerlo… vio con horror que la cabeza de su hermano se había movido y ahora él le miraba con unos ojos blancos y secos.- al pobre Jizz casi le iba a dar algo.- Y antes de hacer algo, su voz… escuchó su voz decir…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-/¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!/- gritaron todos ante la voz de Gabriel Agreste que encendió las luces y miró a todos de forma desaprobatoria.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen?- el Plagg de Adrien se acerca a él.

-Casi me da un infarto por su culpa, ¡me quejaré con los de protección animal!- Gabriel pasó de largo a Plagg para acercarse a los chicos.- Adrien…

-Lo sentimos papá, solo contábamos unas historias de miedo antes de dormir.

-Entiendo, pero tienen que recordar que no pueden desvelarse demasiado, mañana habrá una sesión muy importante y tienen que estar en óptimas condiciones.

-Lo sabemos señor Agreste.- dijo Félix que se quitaba de la camisa del pijama a su Plagg que no le soltaba.- Nos íbamos a dormir dentro de poco.- Nino suspira aliviado.

-Viejo, casi me da un infarto.- Jean Claude miró a Allan que intentaba hacer reaccionar a Jizz y rió con Mimmme.

-Yo creo que a Jizz le dio por desmayarse.- Gabriel suspira y mira a los chicos.

-Nada de desvelarse, ¿queda claro?

-Sí papá.

-Bien, buenas noches.- pasó su mano por la cabeza de Adrien que sonrió ante ese gesto de su padre que cada vez era más expresivo.- Descansen.- pasó su mano esta vez por la cabeza de Félix que se quedó paralizado por un instante, se pasó la mano por el cabello, aquello le pareció extraño pero… agradable y Allan suspira al dejar a Jizz en su almohada al ver que no iba a reaccionar.

-¿Esa historia de dónde la sacaste?- Claude sonríe de forma zorruna.

-Es la ventaja de tener una novia que gusta leer varios tipos de novelas.

-¿Incluso románticas?- preguntó Jean Claude con una sonrisa pícara y Claude sonríe para pasar su mano por su cabello.

-No necesita de novelas para eso, ella aprende el romance conmigo.- recibe un almohadazo por aquella respuesta y algunas burlas de sus amigos, Sain solo rodó los ojos a su portador.

-Presumido…- Nino junta sus manos y mira a los chicos.

-Bien chicos, es hora de seguir divirtiéndonos.- dijo mostrando su celular y Adrien le mira curioso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué tal si molestamos a las chicas? Ya saben, ponerlas nerviosas.- Allan rodea con su brazo a su otro yo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me gusta la idea. Tengo curiosidad de saber qué hacen las chicas cuando están solas.- Félix gruñó a lo bajó.

-No te quieres enterar.- respondió Félix recordando vagamente como una vez se ganó que Bridgette le golpease en la cara cuando entró a su cuarto sin tocar.- Será mejor dormir un poco.- Jean se pega al rubio.

-No seas aguafiestas, vamos a escuchar qué tanto hacen las chicas.- Félix rodó los ojos.

En la panadería Dupain las chicas reían y veían a Bridgette comerse una horrible galleta con pasta de dientes cuando el teléfono de Marinette suena.

-Es Adrien…

-¿No iba a tener también una noche de chicos con los demás?- pregunta Allegra y Bridgette mueve los hombros tragando duramente la galleta y hace un gesto de asco.

-¿Hola?

-Buenas noches my purrincess.- dijo con su usual tono felino.

-¿Adrien? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Es que no puedo llamar a mi hermosa princesa?- Marinette se sonrojó un poco.

-N-No es eso es que me parece extraño que me llames hoy, pensé que tú y los chicos iban a tener un rato juntos.

-Bueno decidí tomarme un tiempo para mi princesa y saber qué está haciendo.- Alya se acerca a Marinette.

-Pon el altavoz.- susurró la morena pero Marinette la ignoró y le dio la espalda.

-P-Pues ya sabes, haciendo cosas de chicas, ¿y tú?- casi quiso darse un golpe en la cara y Alya cansada se acercó para arrebatarle el teléfono, los ruidos del otro lado de la línea hizo que Adrien, que tenía el altavoz quedase extrañado.

-¿Marinette?

-Si-Sigo aquí.- dijo con algo de reproche hacia Alya.

-Muy bien purrincess, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

-Si quieres saber jugábamos verdad y reto.

-¡Vaya! Espero no hayas contado algo sobre nosotros bichito.

-N-No he contado nada.- respondió un poco nerviosa y Alya se ríe.

-Excepto que te gusta ronronear.

-¡Alya!- Adrien se ríe al escuchar el tono de Marinette y los chicos miraron a Adrien que se había apenado un poco pero lo tomaba con gracia, a diferencia de Félix que de seguro se enojaría.

-Soy medio gato, lo admito.- Marinette se sonrojó pero miró a Alya con una sonrisa perversa.

-Si quieres ver algo interesante mira mañana a primera hora el Ladyblog, encontrarás algo interesantísimo allí.

-¡Marinette!- ahora quien refunfuñaba era Alya.

-Parece ser que tienen una noche interesante, ¿qué otra cosa te gustaría confesar?- Marinette mira a las chicas y se ríe.

-Nada que te importe gatito, queda todo en secreto con las chicas.

-Oh, vamos bichito…- Marinette le parece escuchar una risa, las chicas se acercan y escuchan una vocecita en el fondo, ellas se miran una a la otra para después sonreír.

-¿Purr que preguntas gatito? ¿Acaso la curiosidad te mata?- la cara de Adrien se puso roja al instante.

-Ah, Ma-Marinette…

-O purrobablemente te desgarra no saber de mí. Miau siento halagada minou…- Adrien no podía estar más rojo y todos aguantando la risa al ver la expresión de Adrien, bueno, casi todos, los kwami estaban partiéndose de la risa.

-¡Marinette!- se quejó lastimosamente y Marinette se rió.

-Todas los escuchan, ¿en serio pensaron que les íbamos a contar qué hacemos?- la voz de Claude se escucha del otro lado.

-Teníamos que intentarlo.- Nino suspira.

-Bueno, al menos nos reímos a costa de Adrien.

-¡Nino eres mi amigo!

-Y eso lo hace más divertido.- todos se ríen, incluso Félix no puede evitar una leve sonrisa y Allegra ríe un poco.

-¡Esto es tan bueno como saber que Sam es Sparrow!- las risas del otro lado de la línea paran, en la mansión Agreste Allan, Félix y Jean Claude se habían quedado callados hasta que Allan le arrebata el teléfono a Adrien.

-¡CÓMO QUÉ ES SPARROW! ¡ALLEGRA!

-¡CONFIESA ALLEGRA!- gritó Jean y Félix les arrebató el teléfono a ambos.

-Queremos saber todos los detalles.

-Bueno… eso pregúntaselo a Bridgette.- contestó Allegra y Félix pone su típica expresión seria.

-Bridgette…

-Amm, esto… ¡la batería se está acabando!

-¡Bridgette!- alzó un poco la voz.

-¡No diré nada sin un abogado! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con Allegra!

-¡Hasta le dio un beso de la suerte!- se burló Allegra y Bridgette la mira espantada.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Marinette cuelga!

-/¡NO TE ATREVAS!/- gritaron los del equipo Quantic mientras Adrien y Nino se reían y la puerta del cuarto se volvió a abrir.

-¡YA DUÉRMANSE!- les gritó Gabriel y las chicas se rieron de los pobres chicos que tuvieron que lidiar con un discurso del señor Agreste sobre el respeto y la responsabilidad.

El día llegó y lamentablemente para dos chicas iban tarde y corrían por llegar al destino al que debían llegar en cinco minutos.

-¡El autobús!- gritó Marinette.

-¡No lo vamos a lograr!

-¡Si podremos!- corrieron hasta la parada donde el autobús cerraba las puertas, ambas chicas se lanzaron pero las puertas se cerraron.- ¡No lo lograremos!- gritó desesperada Marinette tomándose la cabeza.- ¿Por qué de todos los días tengo que llegar tarde hoy? Si llego tarde el señor Agreste pensará que no me tomo en serio el trabajo, me alejará de Adrien, me prohibirá ir a la escuela de modas, ¡mi vida se acabará!- Bridgette la toma de los hombros para que la mire, la pobre Marinette ya se estaba comiendo las uñas.

-¡Hay una forma de llegar! Tikki.- la kwami se asomó un poco.

-Si la emergencia lo amerita…

-Perfecto, debemos…- unas exclamaciones se escuchan y ven a unos niños que les ven, ambas chicas sonríen nerviosas y Tikki se congeló.- Esto… tranquilos, es un chihuahua calvo de piel colorada.

-Sí, sí, los ves mucho en Australia.- dijo Marinette y los niños vieron a Tikki que ladró y sacó la lengua.- ¡Adiós!- las chicas corrieron hasta un callejón donde un brillo rojo se hizo presente unos segundos.

Todo el equipo de fotografía estaba listo en el Campo de Marte, algunos modelos ya estaban terminando su sesión para dar lugar a los demás, y Gabriel Agreste miraba su reloj cada treinta segundos. Arella al verlo con el ceño fruncido se acerca a él.

-Gabriel quita ese ceño fruncido, asustarás a todos.- él no la mira, sabe que se ve fantástica en aquel vestido verde claro que usó para su sesión, claro, él lo había hecho para ella.

-Me tomo la molestia de enseñarle a esas niñas y no han llegado, si no llegan a tiempo…

-Tranquilo, llegarán. Pienso que es muy lindo de tu parte tomarte tiempo para enseñarle a la novia de tu hijo su futuro oficio.

-Tiempo es lo que menos me sobra y si no sigue la agenda voy a encargarme de…

-/¡Hemos llegado!/- anuncian las chicas que llegaron corriendo lo último del trayecto y Arella sonríe.

-Llegaron.- Gabriel suspira y se acerca a las chicas.

-Bien, llegaron justas, como la última vez necesito que ayuden a los modelos con sus prendas, vengan, les diré qué hacer.

-S-Sí señor Agreste.- contestó Marinette y ambas avanzaron con el serio hombre.

Habían preparado unos camerinos improvisados y remolques para que los modelos pudiesen cambiarse, Arella entró a uno donde su hijo era peinado por una de las estilistas y Félix se acomodaba la corbata roja del traje semi formal que vestía color beige, de camisa blanca con chaleco café.

-Adivinen, ya han llegado las chicas.- Adrien sonríe y cuando terminan con él se levanta del asiento, Adrien a diferencia de él vestía una camiseta azul con toques verdes, unos jeans oscuros y zapatillas deportivas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, cariño. Tu padre les está mostrando qué hacer.

-Debo agradecer a papá por lo que hace con Marinette, esto le ayudará mucho en el futuro.- Arella se acerca y acomoda un pequeño mechón rebelde de su hijo.

-A tu padre le importas, tenlo mucho en cuenta.- Félix no puede evitar sentir cierta envidia de Adrien mientras que él…- Félix.- le llama Arella que se acerca a acomodarle mejor la corbata.- Listo, te ves muy guapo así, ¿vas a hablar con cierta jovencita hoy ?

-¿Perdón?

-Bridgette es una buena chica. Y las paredes hablan.- Félix frunce el ceño y voltea hacia ambos kwamis que estaban ocultos tras los percheros de ropa, podían sentir la mirada del rubio.

-¿Cómo le hace?...- susurra el Plagg de Adrien y el otro susurra igual.

-Shhh, puede oler el miedo.- Arella acomoda el chaleco y luego mira a Félix con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sabes, a veces debemos ver dentro de nosotros mismos y aceptar lo que de verdad queremos y necesitamos. No desaproveches la oportunidad que muchos matarían por tener.- Félix pareció comprender algo pero entonces Allegra toma de la mano a ambos chicos.- Bueno, a trabajar, tenemos una luz perfecta todavía.- cuando se fueron ambos kwamis salen de su escondite y se miran uno al otro.

-¿Salimos?

-Por una vez no pasará nada y escuché que hay botana de queso.- ambos kwamis ríen y salen de allí.

Adrien y Félix se reunieron con el fotógrafo, fue una sorpresa ver al señor Agreste explicarles a las chicas acerca del vestido de una de las modelos a lo que ambas chicas asentían con una gran sonrisa y embelesadas por lo hermoso de la prenda. Félix suspira a lo bajo a ver a Bridgette hacer un pequeño arreglo a la prenda y Adrien nota ese suspiro.

-Mamá da buenos consejos, no deberías desaprovecharlo.

-Adrien, ¿tú también?

-Solo recalco lo que es obvio para todos, ambos necesitan hablar y aclarar muchas cosas. Y sabes, terminando hay una buena cafetería cerca de aquí, pensaba llevar también a Marinette allí. Anda Félix, es tu oportunidad.

-Aunque quisiera ella está ocupada en estos momentos.

-No tanto, está ayudando a los modelos.

-¿Y?- Adrien con una sonrisa felina toma uno de los botones del chaleco y tira de él tirándolo al suelo.- Necesitas ayuda. ¡Brid! ¿Puedes coserle el botón?

-Adrien…- la baja amenaza de Félix no surtió ningún efecto en él y Bridgette sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Claro!- Adrien parece ampliar su sonrisa.

-Suerte.- Adrien le dejó para ir con Marinette que estaba distraída en un boceto, como todo buen sigiloso gato la abrazó por detrás mirando lo que hacía.

-¿Qué haces princesa?

-¡Adrien! Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, ¿cómo la estás llevando?

-Tu padre es muy bueno explicando las cosas y es obvio que está dando lo mejor en esta sesión.

-Obviamente, al finalizar la sesión mi madre, Félix y yo seremos los protagonistas, o ese es el plan, por eso le está poniendo más empeño.

-Puede ser muy serio pero es obvio que les ama.

-Sí…- Adrien abraza más a Marinette, su expresión se torna seria.

-¿A-Adrien?

-Lo siento, solo que después de todo lo que pasamos me parece que a veces estoy en un sueño.- Marinette toma su mano y le pellizca.- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Para que veas que no estás soñando gatito, así que deja de tener esos pensamientos y disfruta lo que tienes.

-Así lo haré, y disfrutaré mucho su compañía princesa.

-Gato tonto…

-¡Ajum!- Gabriel les llama la atención y ambos chicos se separan.- Les recuerdo ¿dónde están? Nada de escenas hasta terminar la sesión.

-P-Perdón señor Agreste.- Gabriel se marcha y Adrien suspira.

-Mi padre no cambia.

-Parece que no, pero sabes que lo ha hecho.- ambos comparten una sonrisa. Mientras Félix y Bridgette estaban sentados en las tantas sillas que habían puesto para descanso, Bridgette tenía en sus manos el chaleco y estaba cociendo el botón, cuando terminó lo contempló y le entregó la prenda a Félix.

-Listo, como nuevo.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema Félix, fue sencillo, así como la vez que cosí tus pantalones cuando se rompieron.- Félix frunce el ceño y parece gruñir a lo bajo.

-Plagg…- Bridgette ríe y guarda la aguja en el pequeño costurero.

-Bueno, debo seguir trabajando el señor Agreste me está enseñando algunas y no podemos…

-Lo siento.- Bridgette se queda paralizada y voltea a ver a Félix que no le miraba.

-¿Qué? Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?- Félix toma aire antes volver a hablar.

-Esta vez quiero disculparme apropiadamente.- toma aire y lo expulsa lentamente antes de seguir.- Lo siento, por todo. Por todo lo que he dicho, las veces que te he ofendido o lastimado, yo…

-Félix, está bien.

-No, no lo está. Te traté diferente de cómo te trataba de Félix a Chat Noir, y me apoyaste aunque yo no lo mereciera cada vez que iba a visitarte. Tú…- se mordió los labios antes de seguir.- Eres muy importante, no solo como Ladybug, sino también como Bridgette. Y perdóname por no darme cuenta antes.- Bridgette sintió ganas de llorar, aquello era perfecto y sonrió ampliamente.

-Tú también eres importante, tanto como el serio Félix y como el gatastrófico Chat Noir.- tuerce la boca ante la broma y Bridgette casi vuelve a reír.- Sabes que eres el mejor gato.- Félix sonríe un poco.

-¿Mejor que Adrien?

-Bueno, se pelean el puesto, pero para mí lo eres y nadie te quitará eso.- por un momento Félix la observa con un atisbo de ternura, y no muy lejos Adrien y Marinette parecen felices por aquel momento entre ambos.

-Sabes, hay una cafetería fuera, terminando la sesión podríamos…- la mirada de Bridgette pareció brillar más, pero el momento perfecto tuvo que terminar.

-¡Hola Félix!- Lila llegó en un conjunto de falda azul con blusa sin mangas de color rosa en cuello V.- Me alegro encontrarte, te estaba buscando.

-Lila…

-Oh, hola, ah… Lo siento, ¿tu nombre se me olvida?

-Es Bridgette.- dice de mala gana y Lila le resta importancia.

-Bueno como sea. ¿Ya no estás en servicio en catering?

-Nunca estuve en servicio de catering, hoy estoy de ayudante.

-Oh, vaya, qué bien. Pero necesito a Félix, seré tu pareja de modelaje y ya nos llaman.

-¡¿Qué?!- Bridgette no podía creer su mala suerte, Félix baja los hombros y se levanta de su asiento.

-Vamos entonces.

-Claro, debo decir que hoy te ves muy apuesto.

-Mmmm…- a lo lejos Marinette se golpea la frente.

-No me digas… Lila otra vez será su pareja de modelaje.- Adrien intenta sonreír pero solo le sale una mueca.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien.- ambos suspiran al mismo tiempo deseando que nada saliera mal ese día.

Gabriel estaba molesto, si bien tenían el tiempo encima no podía creer su mala suerte mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Entonces el vuelo se atrasó? ¿Por qué no avisaron antes? Podríamos haber encontrado un reemplazo…- gruñó y los chicos se acercan a Arella que suspiró preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?

-Al parecer la chica que iba a modelar contigo no podrá venir y tu padre está furioso.- incluso Natalie guardaba la distancia por un paso más de lo acostumbrado, cuando Gabriel terminó la llamada Natalie se estiró para poder tomar el teléfono.- Cariño…

-¿Ahora dónde conseguiremos una modelo?- dijo frotándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos, la señora Agreste se acercó para calmar a su marido y Lila miró de reojo cómo Bridgette estaba a lado de Félix y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Señor Agreste, ¿podría poner a Bridgette como modelo?

-¡¿Disculpa?!- exclamó Bridgette que retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Claro, digo, con un poco de arreglo estarías lista para modelar, eres muy bonita.

-No, no, yo solo vengo a ayudar en el vestuario y a aprender, no podría hacerlo.- pero el señor Agreste parece pensárselo y mira a Bridgette de pies a cabeza.

-Podría funcionar. Natalie, lleva a la señorita Dupain-Cheng a que la arreglen y se cambie.

-¿Eh?- Natalie se acercó a Bridgette que miró a la seria mujer con algo parecido al terror.- No mire… verá…

-Sígame por favor.- tuvo que tomarle la mano como una niña chiquita para que fuera con ella, Marinette sintió pena por Bridgette que lloriqueó su nombre para que la salvara antes de desaparecer.

-Adrien… dime que va a estar bien.

-Tranquila Marinette, esto no es tan difícil como parece.

-Pero si algo sale mal, ¡o si tu padre ve algo mal en Bridgette!- Adrien mira de reojo a Lila y de nuevo fija su atención en Marinette.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo.- le guiñó el ojo para calmarla.

No muy lejos de allí en la mesa de aperitivos ya faltaban algunos pedazos de quesos, bajo la mesa ambos kwamis negros estaban disfrutando de lo lindo sus aperitivos recién conseguidos.

-De haber sabido que servían comida en las sesiones de Adrien habría salido más seguido de su mochila.

-Qué te digo.- ambos se zamparon un buen pedazo de queso.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- al voltear ven a Nooroo con los brazos cruzados mirándoles de mala manera.

-¿Pero qué hacen?

-Solo pasando el rato.- dijo el Plagg de Félix que se zampó otro pedazo de queso.

-Pues no deberían estar aquí, si alguien los descubre se armaría un escándalo.

-Exagerado.

-¡No lo soy Plagg! Piensen en las consecuencias que podría traer que alguien los viera, y no es bueno tampoco tomar lo que dejan para los trabajadores que están… ¿dónde van?- pregunta al verlos ya irse.

-Nos aburriste.

-Y nos vamos.

-¡Vuelvan acá!- gritó Nooroo haciendo un berrinche al seguir a ambos gatos que se fueron riendo.

El señor Agreste miró su reloj una vez más, tenían el tiempo contado y su impaciencia se notaba mientras su pie se movía una y otra vez contra el suelo, Marinette no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por Bridgette y Adrien le pareció un tanto adorable sus nervios y preocupación aunque mitraba de reojo a Lila adivinando un poco qué planeaba la joven. Cuando Natalie apareció tenía de la mano a una cambiada Bridgette que hizo que hasta Félix no pudiese apartar su vista de encima. Las dos típicas coletas cambiaron a una media coleta dejando el resto de su cabello suelto, el rosa de sus labios destacaba más con un brillo labial, vestía un vestido sin mangas, hasta por encima de las rodillas de color rojo con un pequeño chaleco blanco de botones dorados y unas sandalias de tacón alto color café.

-Bridgette te ves fantástica.- dijo Marinette que se acercó a su "prima".

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó con duda y Marinette asintió.

-Te vez genial, no lo dudes.- Bridgette sonrió sintiéndose más segura, el señor Agreste solo dio la orden al verla.

-Bien, todos a sus puestos.- Bridgette chilló nerviosa y Marinette y Adrien tuvieron que tomarla de la mano para que avanzara, en cambio Félix permaneció clavado en su sitio viendo cómo se llevaban a Bridgette. El fotógrafo ya tenía la cámara lista, estaban en una de las fuentes del gran Campo de Marte.

-Muy bien, todos frente a la cámara, quiero que me muestren la sonrisa de su vida.- dijo con aquel acento italiano que se le destacaba. Marinette suspiró y miró a Bridgette.

-Ánimo.

-Marinette no me dejes…- pero Marinette tuvo que ir tras el fotógrafo y los demás.

-Muy bien principessa, tranquila y sonríe junto a Adrien.- Bridgette se movió un tanto tiesa y sonrió, o al menos lo intentó.- No, no, no, quiero una sonrisa enorme, como cuando tu madre te servía los espaguetis y no estés tan tiesa, aprende de Adrien.

-Eh, ¿así?

-No, jovencita, ¡NO!- le regañó el fotógrafo y Lila rió a lo bajo sin que nadie más que Adrien que no dejaba de vigilarla lo notara.

-¿Así? ¡AH!- se tropezó con el alto tacón e iba a caer directo a la fuente de no ser por Adrien que le tomó de la cintura y de la mano, en sí una escena como si ambos estuviesen bailando.

-Tranquila, yo te cubro, tú solo diviértete.- Bridgette al escucharle sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima y sonrió, la primera fotografía le encantó al fotógrafo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Son una pareja encantadora!- Marinette pareció contenta y aliviada pero Félix no, apretó los puños al escuchar los cumplidos del fotógrafo de la linda pareja que hacían, Bridgette poco a poco parecía relajarse y reír con mayor naturalidad, Adrien hacía que viera el lado divertido del modelaje olvidándose de momentos de la cámara, Lila apretó los labios molesta al ver que no podía dejar en ridículo a Bridgette pero podría hacerla quedar mal con alguien más, por lo que sigilosa se acercó a Marinette.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien con eso?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Lila?

-Sólo míralos, Bridgette se está aprovechando de la situación.

-Brid no se está aprovechando de nada Lila.

-Marinette, sólo porque sea tu prima no puedes ser tan ciega, sólo míralos, parecen hasta pareja.- dijo recalcando esa última palabra que fue escuchada por Félix que se tensó y Marinette pareció dudar.

-N-No es cierto, solo son amigos Lila.

-Bueno, solo te aviso para que te quites esa venda de los ojos.- dijo yendo de nuevo a su lugar y Marinette miró a Adrien y Bridgette, frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos y decidió alejarse de allí para aclarar sus dudas, en cambio Félix se cruzó de brazos al ver la actitud juguetona de ambos.

-¡Fue perfecto! Los siguientes por favor.- pidió el fotógrafo y Bridgette aún reía por lo tanto que se divirtió posando.

-Bridgette, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Adrien.

-¿Bien? ¡Estoy genial! No sabía que eso de modelar pudiese ser divertido.

-Lo es algunas veces, pero me preguntaba, en verdad, ¿estás bien?- al ver la mirada de preocupación de Adrien supo por qué preguntaba.

-Oh, claro que sí Adrien, sin recaídas.

-Me alegro, sabes que si te sientes mal puedes hablar conmigo.

-Gracias Adrien.- puso su mano en su hombro y Félix frunció el ceño, tuvo que controlarse para no repetir la sesión. E intentando distraerse con las prendas Marinette lanzó un bufido y Tikki se asomó de su bolsa con una galleta en mano.

-Marinette. Relájate.

-Lo siento Tikki, es que las palabras de Lila me descolocaron un poco.

-No debes hacerle caso, quizás suene mal pero Lila no me parece trigo limpio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No has visto cómo ve a Félix? ¿Y eso que la propusiera como modelo?

-Tikki, sé que quieres decir pero no creo que Lila…

-Lo ha hecho antes Marinette, puede que haya cambiado pero una persona no puede hacerlo de la noche a la mañana. Y es increíble que dudes de Adrien.

-¡Yo no dudo de Adrien!

-Entonces de Bridgette, ella te quiere mucho, ¿la crees capaz de hacer algo malo contra ti?

-No, por supuesto que no yo…- respiró hondo.- Tienes razón, no sé en qué estoy pensando. Adrien es mi novio, el mejor del mundo y Bridgette es como mi hermana, siempre me ha apoyado y ahora no la he apoyado hoy en la sesión. Soy de lo peor Tikki…

-Claro que no, es normal equivocarse Marinette, pero no debes dejar influenciarte por los demás, tú confía en ellos como ellos confían en ti.

-Tienes razón y sabes, creo que hablaré con Lila después.

-¡Bien dicho!- le celebró Tikki antes de abrazar su mejilla pero escondiéndose cuando pasó alguien cerca.

Al terminar la primera parte Gabriel miró las fotografías, le gustaban mucho la seriedad y porte elegante de Félix y Lila y también la naturalidad y alegría de Adrien con Bridgette, debía admitir que ambas se veían bien, todos se habían tomado un descanso, Arella miró también las fotografías y sonrió a su marido.

-Sabes, Adrien se ve muy bien, ¿me pregunto cómo serían las fotografías si en vez de una amiga ponemos a su novia?- Gabriel le miró curioso.

-¿Quieres poner a Marinette con Adrien?

-Pienso que se verían lindos y Adrien podría darnos unas mejores imágenes mientras mira enamorado a su novia.- Gabriel pareció pensárselo.

-Entonces hagamos un cambio de parejas.- dijo sin saber que Lila pasaba a lado suyo y se ocultó.-Veamos cómo se desarrollan y luego podremos aprobar las fotografías. Lila abrió la boca sorprendida, iban a poner a Bridgette con Félix, oh no, aquello no lo podía permitir, hizo una mueca y se fue sin ser vista por la pareja.

Bridgette se acercó a Félix al que retocaban el maquillaje.

-¡Félix! ¿Nos vistes? No pensé que eso de modelar fuese tan divertido, ¿lo hice bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

-Bien.- respondió de forma seca y Bridgette supo que algo estaba mal.

-¿Félix? ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, no pasa nada, ¿por qué no vuelves con Adrien si tanto se divierten?- terminaron con Félix y éste pasó de largo a Bridgette, ella se quedó mirándolo confundida por su actitud siendo que habían estado bien no hace menos de una hora.

-¡Bridgette!- Lila le llamó con una amplia sonrisa y Bridgette tuvo que controlarse para no rodar los ojos.- Oye, hay que cambiarnos de ropa, ya tienen tu siguiente vestuario listo.

-Gracias Lila.- dijo un poco sorprendida pero agradecida.

-Ven, yo te llevo al vestidor.- Bridgette sonrió y asintió.

-Eres muy amable.- suspiró y susurró.- Debo dejar de compararte con la Lila de mi mundo.

-¿Qué decías?

-¡Nada! Cosas mías.- respondió rascándose la nuca nerviosa. Cuando llegaron al remolque Bridgette miró solo su ropa lista tal y como la había dejado al iniciar, pero no veía por ningún lado el vestuario que supuestamente debía vestir.- ¿Será alguno de esos vestidos?- se preguntó al ver el perchero lleno de ropa de lugar, suspiró y se miró el bonito atuendo que tenía puesto.- Mejor me pongo mi ropa.- Bridgette no tardó y de nuevo buscó alguna prenda pero no había nada y mientras se hacía las coletas fue hacia la puerta.- Lila, creo que se equivocaron no hay…- intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo, estaba cerrada.- ¿Lila? ¡Lila!- pero nadie respondía, empujó la puerta con el hombro pero no cedía.- ¡Lila ábreme!

-No lo creo.- respondió al fin Lila.- Veras Bridgette, me interesa Félix así que te pido de favor que no intervengas.

-¿Félix? ¿Y crees que haciendo estas cosas le vas a interesar? ¡Sueñas!

-¿Tú qué sabes? Y ya cállate, algunos del equipo ya se fueron y otros están concentrados en otros lugares de aquí. Así que nos vemos Bridgette.- río al irse y Bridgette intentó abrir la puerta a golpes pero era demasiado dura y pesada, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la puerta.

Lila regresó al lugar de la sesión, allí de inmediato es abordada por Natalie que con la misma expresión seria le observa.

-Señorita Rossi, su vestuario ya está listo para su siguiente sesión.

-Muchas gracias.- cuando Natalie se va Lila amplía su sonrisa.- Aunque tal vez me necesiten para ésta toma.

Ambos Plaggs ahora jugaban con un perchero de ruedas, se movían sin que nadie advirtiese en su presencia y a más de uno lo habían dejado descolocado y asustado al ver moverse aquel objeto. Estaban de lo más divertidos hasta que algo los frena, cuando se asoman ven a la señora Agreste con los brazos en jarra y una sonrisa como si hubiese atrapado a un niño travieso.

-No más travesuras por hoy mininos.- al lado de ella estaba volando Nooroo y Peek. El pequeño Nooroo suspiró de alivio.

-Gracias por ayudarme señora Arellla.

-No hay de qué, y ahora a volver a su escondite.

-/¡Awwww!/- se quejaron ambos gatos y Arella se ríe.

-No pongan esas caras, cuando acabemos hay un par de quesos que les esperan en la mansión.

-/¡Sí!/ - festejaron ambos y Arella negó con la cabeza.

-No se los merecen después de haber tenido al pobre Nooroo tras de ustedes.- dijo Arella cruzándose de brazos cuando el Plagg de Félix mueve sus orejas al captar un sonido.- Pero ya me pensaré en un castigo apropiado por…- Plagg se mueve un poco mirando a una dirección.

-¿Qué hay allá?- preguntó señalando con su manita y Arella responde.

-Solo unos vestidores y remolques, en estos momentos no debe haber nadie por allí, ¡Plagg!- gritó al ver al kwami volar rápidamente hacia allá, fue cuando su homónimo también escuchó lo mismo que él y voló tras de él, Arella les sigue preocupada. Mientras dentro del remolque Bridgette había intentado por cualquier método pero no podía.

-Bien, eso nos enseña que las limas de uñas no sirven para abrir puertas, las películas me han mentido otra vez.- suspiró derrotada y se sentó de espaldas a la puerta y se abraza a sus rodillas.- Quien sea… por favor.- se golpea la cabeza con la puerta pero eso no le importa.

-¿Brid?

-¿Plagg? ¡Plagg! No sabes lo feliz que me siento al escucharte.

-¿Por qué estás ahí?

-Estoy encerrada, por favor, ¿puedes sacarme?

-Déjamelo a mí, si puedo abrir el cajón donde Félix guarda su diario esto es pan comido.- Plagg pareció atravesar la puerta, cuando Arella llega con los demás kwamis.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- la puerta al fin se abre y Bridgette sale y lo primero que hace es respirar profundamente.

-Sentía que no salía.

-¿Bridgette? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Señora Agreste yo…

Lila tenía una amplia sonrisa, le habían dicho que debía prepararse en diez minutos para la siguiente sesión, lo cual significaba que todo había salido bien, ahora vestía un short corto de mezclilla con una camiseta blanca con mangas hasta los codos, se puso los accesorios a usar que eran unas pulseras de madera con pequeñas piedrecitas verdes y azules y un par de anillos, salió directo a la sesión donde Félix le esperaba, el joven tenía ropa más informal, unos jeans, zapatillas cafés, y una camiseta negra con un chaleco largo y gris.

-Hola Félix, seguiré siendo tu compañera de sesión.- Félix arqueó la ceja confundido ante lo mencionado.

-Ajá, yo que sepa no había cambios.

-Sí buenos, solo pequeños según supe. Oh, Adrien parece preocupado.- Adrien vestido con una camisa roja con una camiseta negra debajo, jeans y zapatos deportivos parecía esperar a su pareja de modelaje y no era el único, el fotógrafo parecía perder la paciencia.- Pobre Adrien, Bridgette debería ser más considerada en este oficio, no todos tenemos su tiempo.- Félix suspiró al ver a Adrien calmar al fotógrafo que parecía cada vez más molesto.

-No me sorprende mucho.- dijo sin saber que alguien se había detenido cerca de ellos del otro lado de la fuente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Bridgette es torpe, impuntual y atolondrada a un nivel más allá de lo imaginable. Pero no pensé que también fuese una irresponsable.

-Oh bueno, uno no termina de conocer a las personas.

-¡Lo siento ya estoy aquí!- alguien gritó y cuando apareció Marinette dejó a Lila con la boca abierta, Marinette vestía un precioso vestido azul marino con botones plateados a lo largo del éste, sin mangas, con un holanes blancos al final de la falda, su cabello suelto estaba adornado con una diadema rosa con una flor blanca adornando un costado y unas sandalias del mismo color.

-Marinette te ves hermosa.- dijo Adrien sonrojado y viendo a su novia con ternura y amor, en cambio Lila no parecía salir de su shock.

-Ma-Marinette, te ves e-estupenda.

-Gracias Lila. Me pidieron cambiar con Bridgette para la siguiente sesión.

-Espera, ¿c-cambiar con tu prima?

-Sí, en ésta Bridgette no estará, aunque me siento un poco nerviosa, ¿Lila? ¿Te siente bien?- Lila había perdido color en su cara.- Lila te ves pálida.

-Y-Yo… -pareció pensarse si confesar o no el gran error que cometió pero sonríe.- No me pasa nada.

-¿Segura señorita Rossi?- la voz de Arella hace que todos volteen y atrás de Félix se encontraban Arella y Bridgette que veía a Félix con tristeza y éste se dio cuenta que le había escuchado.- ¿No hay algo que desea decir?- el fotógrafo miró a ambos lados confundido y Marinette pareció entender algo en la mirada de Bridgette y Lila.

-Lila, ¿qué hiciste?

-Ma-Marinette, te juro que no quería, bueno es que pensé que ella iba a modelar con Félix, no…no pensé que el cambio sería de Adrien conti…

-Lila, ¿qué hiciste?- preguntó de nuevo con más firmeza Marinette pero Lila bajó la mirada avergonzada, Arella miró con el ceño fruncido a Lila, cosa rara en la señora Agreste y se acercó a Lila.

-Creo que debemos hablar señorita.- Lila no pudo decir nada, solo asentir y cuando Arella miró a su esposo que se había mantenido al margen éste entendió y frunció el ceño con un suspiro.

-Intentaremos llevar a cabo la sesión en una hora, tomen un descanso.- el señor Agreste miró de forma severa a Lila antes de irse a preparar todo para la siguiente sesión.

-Sígame por favor.- pidió, o más bien, ordenó Arella casi con el mismo tono que usaba Gabriel y Lila avanzó con ella hacia alguno de los remolques. Cuando se fueron Bridgette bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta, pero Félix le detuvo.

-Bridgette…

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? Tanto como Félix o Chat Noir ¿eso piensas?

-N-No sé por qué dije eso.

-Déjalo… no importa.

-Bridgette…

-Perdón pero, no me siento bien, debo irme.

-¡Bridgette!- pero la chica ya se había ido. Adrien y Marinette al ver eso Marinette mira de mala forma a Félix.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¿No puedes…?- lanza un bufido y mira a Adrien.- Adrien, necesito ir con ella, yo…

-Vamos.- dijo Adrien tomando su mano y no importándole la sesión, se veía sumamente preocupado y Félix se llevó una mano a su rostro sumamente apenado y furioso consigo mismo.

-Soy un idiota…

Bridgette caminaba con la cabeza abajo, se sentía mal, intentó relajarse y controlar su energía pero las palabras de Félix se repetían junto con las de esa mañana, se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿Qué piensas de mí en realidad?

-¡Bridgette!- la voz de Marinette hace que voltee.

-Marinette, ¿qué hacen aquí? No deberían…- pero no puede completar la frase, su visión se nubla y cae hacia adelante, de no ser porque Adrien se arrastró para atraparla pudo haberse pegado duro.

-¡Brid!- Adrien la cargó sin dificultad.

-Debemos llevarla a con el maestro Marinette.

-Estamos muy lejos, vamos mejor a tu casa.

-Bien. ¡Plagg!

-¡Tikki!- ambos kwamis asintieron y esta vez Plagg protestó.

Bridgette abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el elegante techo blanco del lugar, después miró alrededor, era un lugar enorme, vio una pared de rapel, unos libreros, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el ver a Adrien y Marinette hablar en un amplio sofá del lugar.

-Es por eso que estaba un poco atento a ella, perdona por no decirte nada Marinette.

-Adrien.- le abraza apenada.- Perdóname a mí, por un momento me sentí celosa pero nunca más.

-Pero si a mí me gustan tus celos my lady.- dijo en tono de voz burlón y Marinette se separa de él.

-No te pases.

-¿Adrien? ¿Marinette?

-¡Brid!- Marinette se acerca preocupada y se sienta a lado suyo.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de tu problema?- Bridgette parece no entender hasta que mira a Adrien y él baja los hombros.

-Lo siento, no pude guardar más el secreto.

-No, está bien Adrien.- le miró apenada Bridgette.- Fue una carga que no debí haberte dado, que nadie debe tener.

-Bridgette.- le llamó Marinette.- Todos deben saber tu estado.

-No, si lo hago todos se preocuparán, y sería un estorbo para todos, se presionarían demasiado.

-Pero este no es tu primer desmayo.

-No, pero eso no significa que por eso deba preocupar a los otros.

-Bridgette…

-Por favor, no les digan, si lo hacen me sentiré mal, no quiero ser una carga para ellos.- Marinette mira a Tikki.

-¿No podemos ayudarla Tikki?

-El maestro debe procurarla más, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Marinette, estaré bien.- dijo Bridgette y la abrazó.- Perdona que no te haya dicho antes.- ambas chicas se abrazan y luego Bridgette se separa de Marinette.- Esperen, si están aquí, ¿qué pasó con la sesión?

-Se terminó.- dijo Adrien con un suspiro.- Informé que te sentías mal y te acompañamos, terminaron la sesión sin ningún altercado.

-Marinette… ¿crees que pueda quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

-Claro que sí. Mis tíos estarán encantados, ¿puedes caminar?

-Sí, estoy débil, no paralitica.- bromeó pero a ninguno le hizo gracia la broma.- Como sea… tengo mucha cosas qué pensar.

-Como quieras.- ambas sonríen y parece aliviado de que al menos Marinette también sepa su secreto, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Félix.

Y Félix tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Bridgette, esta vez no necesitó de Plagg para entender que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero aunque no lo quisiese admitir había sentido celos y lo había pagado con Bridgette. Era un idiota y lo sabía. Black Cat corrió por las azoteas de Paris con un objetivo en concreto, llegó a la casa del maestro Fu y tocó la ventana de Bridgette, apretó la rosa que tenía en mano y cuando la ventana se abrió extendió su brazo con la rosa.

-Purrincesa, le pido que por favor perdone a este gato que no merece ver la luz de sus ojos y ni siquiera merece estar ante su presencia por eso...

-Oh, joven gato.- Black Cat casi se cae de la azotea cuando escuchó la voz del maestro.

-Ma-Maestro perdone, yo… ¿y Bridgette?

-La joven Bridgette se encuentra esta noche con la señorita Marinette, no vendrá esta noche.

-Oh… ya veo.- las orejas de Black se agacharon como si fuesen de verdad.- Yo… disculpe las molestias.

-Sabe, las acciones pueden hablar más que las palabras, siga el ejemplo de la señorita Bridgette y ella comprenderá.

-Oh pues… ¿gracias?- el maestro se retiró pero dejó la ventana abierta, cuando se fue Black Cat suspiró y después de ver aquella rosa la dejó en el marco de la ventana para que la viera apenas regresara por la mañana.- Lo siento tanto… princesa.- dijo antes de irse de regreso a la mansión.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, la verdad es que de aquí en adelante van a ver más momentos Feligette, va a ver amor! Pero después me querrán colgar en el poste más alto… ya lo intuyo… Bueno! Como sea! El próximo capítulo regresamos a los akumas! Y será para avisar al fin para los que lo esperaban Volpina y la redención de Lila, sí, pero tendrá que hacer muchos méritos para eso. Como sea piedad no me den de tomatazos… o piedras, solo acepto pizzas o imágenes cutes o sexys de Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir, dejen review y ya sin hacerla más larga… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Tsubasa23: Jajaja, gracias y agradezco hacer entretenidos tus domingos, pero sí, cuando caiga la bomba de lo mal que está Félix será el primero en culparse por todo.

Rose of Dark: La verdad a mí me daría miedo darle un miraculous a Manon, da escalofríos…

Funka1999: Gracias y suerte, ya tenía pensado este capítulo desde que empecé a escribir los primeros, pero quería que fuese de los últimos akumas por aparecer.

Chaos King86: Bueno, no es odio es solo que… ok, si no se llevan bien, gustan molestarse una a la otra, pero espero que haya un momento en que ambas queden en paz… espero.

 _Breezy: ¿En qué parte de tu cabeza para eso?_

 _Harmoony: Imposible que me lleve bien con esta abeja insoportable._

 _Breezy: Lo dice la de las extensiones falsas._

 _Harmoony: ¿Envidia?_

*Separo a ambas*

Ayuda piedad…

Darkdan-sama: Gabriel y Arella hacen un buen equipo y eso se verá más adelante, sobre lo de Nino también participará más en las próximas peleas y obvio… las Ladybug son las mejores XD

Alexandra og: La encontrará, ya lo verás…

HijaDeFrazel: Gracias por el review y sí, amo esa pareja de Gabriel x Arella XD

Solitario196: Septiembre… *suspiro* Ok, sabre aguantar. Y bueno a lo que vamos, Félix es celoso y ahora después de ver lo que es capaz Bridgette se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero sus celos lo arruinan todo… ese tsundere, como sea espero te haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos luego.

Sol, Isii14, Laguna Sue: Gracias! TwT

X29: Bueno Félix ya se está arrepintiendo de su actitud y como sus celos hacen sacar lo peor de él, ¿quién quiere verlo sufrir en el próximo? YO! Bueno pues, y la verdad es que la Marionnettiste ya la venia planeando desde principio de la historia, o sea hace muuuuuucho tiempo. XD

Sou: No hubo Sol ni arena pero espero igual te haya gustado.

Jinzo77: Lo siento pero Changer ya no entra a los akumas que saldrán y si te digo lo que sigue después de Volpina te dará un ataque y ganas de ahocar a tu escritora.

ZarcortFan25: Gracias y suerte con… Marisse y Chanel, saludos y espero leerte pronto XD

Tsukihimekoomori: Bueno, no entiendo porque debo publicar en dos lugares a la vez, no le hayo sentido, solo así.


	20. Una nueva oportunidad

**Hola a todos! Aquí tengo el capítulo de Volpina en serio me lo pensé mucho y me ha gustado lo que ha quedado, a verdad es que ha sido de los capítulos más difíciles que he tenido que escribir ¿por qué? Porque Lila nunca ha sido santa de mi devoción, pero bueno, admitámoslo, la chica no es tan mala si dejamos las mentiras y los celos a un lado, hasta es mona, pero bueno. Dejando esto de lado agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y demás por estos personajes y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 20.

Una nueva oportunidad.

La semana había pasado, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo y más cuando estás en el instituto, los días podían pasar lenta o rápidamente dependiendo, y en el caso de los héroes de Paris no podían creer que pronto terminarían un año de instituto pero antes debían pasar una última prueba y eso era...exámenes finales.

-No puedo más, mi cabeza no puede con tantos números.- se quejó Nino dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de roble de la biblioteca de los Agreste, todos estaban estudiando y cuando se decía todos eran todos.

-Yo estoy a punto de una migraña.- se quejó ahora Jean Claude y Alya les miró de forma desaprobatoria.

-Anden pues, pero si ni siquiera llevamos media hora con esto.- Nino hace un puchero y esconde su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Panquecito a diferencia de otros mi cabeza no sirve para los números.- todos se detienen un momento y ante una Alya sonrojada, Marinette es quien se atreve a hablar con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Panquecito?- Nino alza la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Alya es mi dulce panquecito.- dijo con orgullo y Adrien le da una palmada a su amigo.

-Muy buena Nino.

-¿Se burla el gato que le pone tres motes a su novia?- ahora quien se sonroja es Marinette pero sonríe tiernamente a Adrien. Mas su momento se interrumpió cuando Allan deja caer la cabeza igualmente derrotado.

-Cambiemos de materia...- Allegra rueda los ojos al ver a sus compañeros.

-Son un par de cabezones, ¿saben?

-Pero somos tus cabezones.- contesta Jean y entre él y Allan chocan puños. Claude mira a los Quantic curioso.-Me sorprende que se hayan apuntado para esta sesión de estudio.- Allegra es quien contesta a su duda.

-Sencillo. Es porque cuando consigamos regresar a casa presentaremos el examen general para no repetir año.

-Eso es muy responsable de su parte.- dijo Juliet con una sonrisa y Adrien asintió a su compañera.

-Entonces sigamos.- de repente Jean Claude suspira y mira a los chicos.

-Claro...si volvemos.- el equipo Quantic se ve entre sí hasta que Bridgette se levanta de su asiento.

¡Por supuesto que regresaremos! Animo chicos, sé que lo lograran y cuando eso pase verán que todo ha valido la pena así que arriba esos ánimos.- los chicos del equipo Quantic recobraron los ánimos gracias a su compañera y amiga.- A ver, déjenme les ayudo...- Bridgette se acercó a Jean y miro el problema.- No es tan complicado como parece, mira, solo tienes que dividir por pi y siguiendo la formula...luego multiplican por el número de variantes que te piden.

-Wow gracias Brid.- agradeció Jean y Nino toma nota.

-Eres muy buena con las matemáticas.

-Obvio. Soy diseñadora. Debo saber matemáticas para hacer cálculos de cuanta tela voy a usar sin desperdiciar.- contestó orgullosa sin ver que Félix sonrió levemente sintiendo una pizca de orgullo y admiración por ella.

-Oye, ¿y ese moretón?- preguntó Alya y tanto Bridgette, Marinette, Adrien y Nino se tensaron, tanto que Bridgette suelta su lapicera para cubrir el gran moretón de su antebrazo.- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-Oh, ammm, me lo hice al limpiar el sótano del maestro, hay tantas cosas que me cayó encima algunos papiros y algunos venían en pequeñas cajas.- respondió intentando no verse tan nerviosa. Allan se ríe un poco.

-Con tu legendaria mala suerte te sugiero llevar casco.

-L-Lo tomaré en cuenta.- se sentó de inmediato y cuando iba a recoger su lapicero una mano se le adelantó y Bridgette quedó estática antes los ojos azul grisáceo frente a ella.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gra-Gracias Félix.- se endereza en lugar con un claro sonrojo, la antigua Bridgette estaría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero ahora parecía mantener algo de distancia con Félix y no la culpaba, Félix no dejaba de verla de reojo cada vez que podía atento a las reacciones de ella y tanto Adrien y Marinette estaban atentos a sus reacciones.

En la oscura habitación los akumas volaron inquietos pero esta vez no era por culpa de las sombras sino esta vez era Gabriel Agreste quien arrojando una silla a la pared intentaba tomar control de sí.

-Ya basta...no más...- se tomó la cabeza desesperado.- No dejaré que sigas tomando control...- de repente de su propia boca sale su misma voz pero con un tono bajo, ronco y con un atisbo de burla.

-¿Y cedértelo a ti? No, la última vez no pudiste contra ese equipo de pacotilla que incluye a tu hijo, yo solo me hice cargo de la situación.

-¡Cállate! No hables más, vete...sal de mí.

-Sabes que no puedo, eso nos llevaría a consecuencias desastrosas, para ti.

-No...

-Así que seguiré en total control.- la figura de Gabriel se enderezó con su usual porte firme.- Deberías estar al menos orgulloso, yo estoy orgulloso de ti, gracias a ti y el miedo, dolor e ira que fuiste recolectando estoy aquí, terminando lo que se debió hacer hace tantos años. Pero no te preocupes, cuando tenga ese anillo combinado con los aretes ya no te necesitaré, y te concederé tu deseo original de volver a estar con tu esposa...en la otra vida.- rió cruelmente mientras los kwamis se miraban asustados.- Tú.- señaló a una de las sombras.- Es tu turno de salir, conviértete en el campeón que he estado buscando y siembra caos y miedo, pero me traerás el anillo de Black Cat a cualquier precio y si esta vez fallas todas y cada una de estas inútiles sombras que quedan pagaran las consecuencias.- la sombra hizo una reverencia, había esperado tanto esa oportunidad que de haberse visto su boca mostraría una enorme sonrisa.

Al día siguiente se llevaba a cabo la última excursión del año, algo para relajar a los estudiantes antes de los exámenes. Todos se veían felices en el autobús charlando con su compañero de a lado, Marinette tuvo suerte de estar con Alya y Juliet con Mylene, Adrien y Nino estaban sentados juntos y Claude hablaba con Kim muy emocionado por el último partido. Lila notó como todos se divertía a excepción de ella y su compañera de asiento que era Alyx, la morena suspiró y mandó un mensaje a Marinette que al ver su celular volteó a ver a Lila que le miraba casi suplicante.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Adrien te envió otro texto meloso?

-No es de Lila. Pregunta si podemos hablar.

¿Y ahora que va a querer? Ten cuidado o podría embaucarte con sus mentiras.

-Le debo el beneficio de la duda y aun somos amigas.

-Una amiga no lastima a la "prima" de otra amiga pero está bien. Es tu decisión.

-Alya, estoy segura que después de lo que pasó Lila habrá reflexionado.- Alya gruñó a lo bajo.- Confía en mí, estoy segura que Lila también se dio cuenta que no puede seguir así.- Marinette envió el mensaje de confirmación y Lila sonrió agradecida.

El autobús se detuvo pasando la reja dorada del gran Palacio de Versalles, los hermosos jardines les daban la bienvenida a los visitantes y turistas y al bajar del autobús todos miraban maravillados el hermoso e imponente lugar. La maestra Bustier se dirigió a su grupo.

-Les pido de favor que no se separen y tomen notas de lo que les diga, algo puede aparecer en su examen de historia.-todos asintieron con libreta y lápiz en mano y Adrien se puso junto a Marinette que estaba encantada con el lugar.

-Cielos, de repente me siento inspirada.

-Tal vez podrías sacar algún conjunto dos después de este viaje. El palacio de Versalles es uno de los lugares más bellos de Francia.

-Tal vez, aunque si me preguntas prefiero a Eiffel, es fuerte, majestuoso y un gran símbolo de nuestra ciudad.

-Lo mismo pienso de ti bichito.- dijo acercándose mucho a ella al puto estilo Chat Noir por lo que Marinette pone su dedo en la frente y lo aparta.

-Nada de coqueteos, estamos en una excursión Adrien.

-Muy bien pero en la hora del almuerzo no te podrás escapar de mi bichito.- Marinette rodó los ojos pero una sonrisa permanecía en sus labios. Entonces aprovechando la cercanía Adrien comienza a susurrar.

-Escuche que Lila quiere hablar contigo.

-No me digas que también estás paranoico.

-Bueno es que este gato gusta cuidar de su mariquita.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura que Lila busca hacer las paces.

-Está bien pero sabes que este gato mantendrá los ojos bien puestos por si acaso.

-¡Adrien!- le regañó más ninguno quitó esa sonrisa que tenían. Pero no eran los únicos en excursión, el equipo Quantic había llegado más temprano y estaban en plena excursión. Ahora estaban en los hermosos jardines de rosas, las rosas variaban de los colores amarillos, rosados y blancos y Bridgette tenía su libreta de dibujo en mano sintiéndose inspirada como Marinette cuando llegó, se había sentado en una banca para admirar el paisaje que le regalaba el lugar y no lejos de ella Félix la observaba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo puedo creer.- habló Allan que se puso a lado suyo con una gran sonrisa.- Al fin ha pasado.

-¿Qué?

-Te has enamorado al fin de Bridgette, al fin por completito.

-No sé de qué hablas y ya empiezas a hablar como tu kwami.-Allan rodea su cuello con su brazo.

-Vamos viejo, no puedes seguir negando las señales por más tiempo.

-¿Qué señales?

-Esos ojos que brillan al verla, esa sonrisita que quiere volverse como cuando eres cierto gato y esa amabilidad hacia ella. Admítelo, al fin caíste a los encantos de Bridgette.- Félix lanza un bufido.

-Tonterías.

-Félix, no lo puedes negar y además te estás sonrojando.- Félix apartó el rostro cubriendo sus mejillas y Allan se ríe.- Era broma. Tranquilo. Deberías acercarte para hablar con ella.

-No creo que sea... ¡Ah!- es empujado por el moreno sin consideración, su grito de sorpresa había hecho que ella volteara y Félix miró de mala gana a Allan que sonreía a su amigo.

-¡Adelante tigre!- de haber podido Félix lo hubiese fulminado con la mirada.

-¿Félix?- Bridgette vuelve a llamar su atención, parecía confundida.- ¿Estas bien? Casi te caes.- y allí estaba siempre preocupándose por otros, quiso sonreír pero solo negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. ¿Puedo sentarme?- Bridgette ahora le miro confundida pero asiente.

-Cla-Claro...- su voz sonó más chillona de lo que le hubiese gustado y Félix se sienta a su lado mirando de reojo lo que dibujaba.

-Estás más inspirada de lo normal.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí. Es que este lugar es tan bello que cada cosa que veo me inspira en algo.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Bridgette le pasa su libreta y Félix ojea cada uno de los recientes diseños de la peliazul.- Son impresionantes.

¿T-Tú crees?- Félix asiente.

-Sí, llegaras a ser una gran diseñadora Bridgette, de eso no hay duda.- ella se sonrojó por sus palabras, su boca permaneció ligeramente abierta hasta que reacciona y baja la mirada.

-Gracias Félix, eres muy amable.- y allí estaba otra vez esa barrera invisible, Félix sabía que si quería quitar aquello ÉL debía ser quien diese el primer paso. Por lo que como Bridgette no levantaba la vista tuvo que llamar su atención y para eso debía sacar algo de su lado felino. Bridgette estaba confundida, y Félix era el culpable, sus actitudes a veces eran tan contradictorias que no sabía qué pensar, y no lograba entenderlo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando una bella rosa rosada se puso frente a ella. Miró a Félix que la observaba fijamente y con torpes movimientos tomó la rosa rosando los dedos del rubio por un momento.

-Esto que voy a decir no lo volveré a repetir así que escucha con atención. No soy una persona fácil de lidiar, todos me lo dicen, Plagg primeramente. Y no entiendo cómo no te he ahuyentado como la mayoría. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque no lo vi antes, apreciaba tu atención a mí. Sin ti creo que ninguno de la clase me hablaría, incluyendo a Allan. Por eso gracias y también siento mucho lo que te dije.- los ojos de Bridgette se abren un poco más.- Creo que eres algo...atolondrada, torpe y debo decirlo, algo loca.- el mechón de cabello de Bridgette decae por un momento.- Pero...también eres valiente, compasiva, amable, astuta, una persona miaura...¡ajum! Maravillosa. Algunos de estos adjetivos los usaría como si viera a Ladybug, y me he dado cuenta estos días que Ladybug en realidad eres tú. La máscara no hace ninguna diferencia. Por eso te pido perdón por haberlas comparado antes. Y...por eso.- desvía su mirada a los jardines mientras apoya los antebrazos en sus rodillas para juntar sus manos.- ¿Me darías la oportunidad de volver a conocerte?- las mejillas de Bridgette estaban sonrosadas, no sabía bien qué decir pero una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en los labios y su mano libre tocó las manos de Félix.

-Si no es mucha molestia yo también quiero volver a conocerte, y esta vez prometo no seguirte hasta el baño.- Félix lanza un bufido.

-Vaya consuelo.- Bridgette se ríe y Félix sonríe un poco más, ese momento era perfecto hasta que un guía pasó cerca de ellos.

-Y este es el jardín de rosas reales, está completamente prohibido cortar una de estas, el infractor puede ser llevado a la cárcel.- dijo en casi broma y ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos, Bridgette intento ver qué hacer con el cuerpo del delito mirando de un lado a otro con el terror rflejado en su cara pero Félix en un movimiento desesperado tomó la rosa y la lanzó entre las demás. Cuando el guía volteó vio a ambos jóvenes retirarse silbando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los alumnos se habían tomado unos diez minutos antes de seguir el recorrido, y algunos comenzaron a platicar entre sí. Nathaniel había dibujado algunas cosas de las habitaciones o adornos que habían visto que no se dio cuenta que Chloe estaba cerca hasta que escuchó su voz.

-Te lo digo Sabrina voy a decirle a papá hacer algunos cambios a las suites del hotel, venir aquí me ha dado buenas ideas para la nueva decoración. Adoro como vivía la realeza.

-Apuesto que tus ideas serán geniales Chloe.- alabó Sabrina como de costumbre y Nathaniel volteó a ver a su novia.

-Si te gusta tanto decorar deberías estudiar a futuro decoración de interiores.

-¡Me encanta! Y también organizadora de eventos, debo compartir a todos mi buen gusto. Ven Sabrina necesito seguir inspirándome.- se agachó a Nathaniel y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos en el almuerzo.- Nathaniel se sonrojó y siguió con su libreta de dibujo no importando nada más, aunque él no había sido el único artista, Claude había hecho varios trazos rápidos en su libreta y Juliet miraba cada uno.

-Vaya...

-No soy un artista como Nathaniel pero ¿qué piensas?

-No eres un artista pero tuviste la consideración de poner algunos detalles de la estructura.

-Sí, me gustan los lugares así, con arquitecturas interesantes o en este caso antiguas.

-Parece ser que ya has escogido tu carrera.

-¿Arquitecto? No lo sé, debo pensarlo.

-Pues yo opino que debes hacer lo que te apasiona.- la voz de Sain se escucha desde la chaqueta.

-Buen consejo. ¡Auch!- se quejó al recibir un golpe de Claude y la risa de Breezy se escuchó tenuemente. Pronto los diez minutos de descanso terminarían y Lila al fin se acerca a Marinette.

-Mari... ¿podemos hablar?- Adrien la observó con duda pero Marinette le da un codazo para que deje de hacerlo y asiente.

-Claro Lila. Ven.- se alejaron un poco del grupo y ya a solas Marinette se cruzó de brazos.- Bien, aquí nadie podrá escucharnos.

-Mira, Marinette yo...lo siento. Lo siento por todo.

-Lila, encerraste a mi prima en un remolque y me hiciste dudar de ella y hasta de Adrien.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo que hice estuvo mal pero... no lo entenderías.

-Pruébame.

-Sé que hice y dije muchas cosas malas antes, y me arrepiento, intento cambiar pero no me dan la oportunidad. Yo...en serio quiero ser mejor. Pero luego conozco a Félix y tu prima también está interesada en él. Solo quería que Félix me prestara atención a mí.

-Pero haciendo eso no lo harás Lila.

-Ahora lo sé, la señora Agreste me lo dijo, me dijo que si seguía así me quedaría sola y la confianza de todos a conmigo se resentiría. Pero es que duele Marinette, termino echándolo a perder con los chicos que me interesan. Primero Adrien, luego Claude y ahora Félix, es frustrante.- se tapa los ojos con ambas manos y Marinette relaja su postura.

-Lila es que no puedes pretender que un chico se interese en ti si no eres sincera contigo misma o con él. Intentas siempre aparentar y eso no puede ser. Si quieres gustarle a un chico y que este le gustes debes ser sincera, para que conozca de verdad la increíble persona que eres.

-¿T-Tú crees?

-Estoy segura. Y también creo que debes disculparte con varias personas.

-No me van a perdonar.

-Haz el intento y si te dicen que no, que tus acciones demuestren lo contrario a lo que creen.- Lila sonríe y abraza a Marinette.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga Marinette. Y ahora...hay un par de personas con las que me debo disculpar primero.- cuando regresaron Lila se adelantó dejando atrás a Marinette y Adrien vio a Lila que le pasó de largo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Estupendamente. Creo que de aquí en adelante veremos un cambio más favorable en Lila.- dijo viéndola hablar con Juliet y Claude, Lila parecía nerviosa pero Juliet le abraza y Claude con una media sonrisa asiente.

-Eso es bueno aunque no creo que todos sean tan fáciles de convencer.- señaló a Lila hablar con Alya, la morena se cruzó de brazos y después de un momento de negar con la cabeza se fue.

-Solo necesita demostrarlo. Estoy segura que todos le perdonaran.-Adrien sonríe y para sonrojo de Marinette este le da un beso en la coronilla.

-Eres fantástica.

-¡Bleh! Me asqueo.- se quejó Plagg y la vocecita de Tikki le regaña.

-¡Plagg!- ambos portadores no pueden evitar reírse.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Bridgette no paraba de engullir su plato totalmente encantada, estaban dentro de una zona que parecía parte del palacio aunque la verdad era que era una zona reciente dando ese aire de estar comiendo en un comedor real, cosa que Félix y Allegra estaban acostumbrados al venir de familias prolíficamente adineradas no dejándose engañar como sus compañeros.

-¡Mmmmm! Esto está muy bueno.- dijo zampándose otra cucharada de papas a la mantequilla con huevos escalfados. Allegra sonrió a su amiga.

-Es bueno aunque yo prefiero mil veces tu comida Bridgette.

-No me quejo de mi comida pero el que otra persona que no sea yo cocine me encanta.

-Es cierto.- un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos mirando de reojo a Félix.- Sabes, si vivieras con nosotros en la mansión comerías así todos los días.- tanto Felix y Bridgette detienen sus cucharas pero Bridgette sonríe a su amiga.

-Suena tentador pero declino. Me gusta estar con el maestro, aprendo cosas muy interesantes y aunque me gusta que me cocinen no soportaría no poder entrar a la cocina, además mis tíos me invitan a comer por lo que cuando me canso agradezco mucho sus atenciones.

-Anda...- dijo un poco desilusionada de que su amiga no quisiera quedarse con ellos y Félix solo la miró de reojo para seguir degustando sus alimentos.- No comas tan rápido o te va a hacer daño.

-No pasa nada, tengo estómago de acero.- de repente Bridgette se detiene y deja la cuchara, se toma el estómago sintiendo una punzada.

-¿Brid?

-No te preocupes Allegra, n-necesito ir al baño.- se levantó de su mesa ante las miradas de sus amigos y fue a esconderse a una columna, al levantar un poco su camiseta a un costado se veía un gran moretón, Bridgette juntó sus manos extendidas y cerró sus ojos respirando lentamente, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el moretón se veía pequeño pero no desapareció. Los demás ya estaban terminando de comer hasta que Allan se levanta con una sonrisa alzando su brazo al ver al grupo escolar llegar.

-¡Hey!- los chicos al verles les saludaron y fueron a su mesa. Adrien sonrió al ver a Félix fuera de su casa.

-No sabía que ustedes iban a venir.- Jean Claude ríe mientras se recarga en la silla.

-Cuando supimos a donde iban nos anotamos a un tour, solo que llegamos más temprano que ustedes.

¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- preguntó Juliet y Allegra asiente.

-Adelante, hay sillas de sobra.- Marinette voltea a todos lados pero no ve a Bridgette, atrás de ella a una distancia prudente Lila parecía intimidada por Félix que de vez en cuando clavaba su mirada en ella como si le dijese que se fuera.

-¿Dónde está Brid?

-¿Alguien me llamó?- Bridgette sonrió y saludo a todos.- Hola chicos, qué bueno que pudimos coincidir.

-Claro.- Marinette mira a Lila que parecía indecisa y se acerca más a Bridgette en tono de secretismo, cuando se separan Bridgette miro a Lila y de nuevo a Marinette, suspira y baja los hombros.

-Muy bien. Solo por ti. Chicos enseguida vuelvo y no toquen mi plato.- advirtió y se dirigió con Lila para salir del comedor. Al ver aquello Félix se levantó de su silla.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Adrien.

-A estirar las piernas.- contestó seco y Adrien mostró una amplia sonrisa felina al ver hacia donde se dirigía. Sin notar una mariposa rojiza volar en la misma dirección. Bridgette y Lila fueron a la parte de atrás del lugar, allí había una puerta que de seguro guardaba cosas de mantenimiento o algo por el estilo, Félix permaneció pegado a una esquina bien oculto y Plagg no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

-Esto es tan irónico. ¿Desde cuándo tú eres el acosador?

-Cállate o juro que durante una semana comerás rábanos.- como pudo agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que decían.

-Bien Lila, te escucho.

-Yo...quería disculparme, por todo lo que te he hecho hasta ahora. No estuvo bien, por eso perdón. Quería que Félix me notara solo a mí.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Entenderé si estás muy molesta, yo lo estaría en tu lugar.

-Supongo que sí.- ante esa respuesta tan directa Lila bajó los hombros.

-Bueno...eso era todo. Siento haberte hecho perder tiempo.- dijo para empezar a irse.

-Estoy molesta, quien no lo estaría. Pero te perdono Lila.- Lila volteó a verla sorprendida.- Sabes, quitando todo de por medio y ahora puedo ver que eres una chica muy agradable.- se acerca a ella y pone su mano en su hombro.- estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que esté loco por ti.

-Gracias, aunque es una lástima que no sea Félix.

-Lo siento...

-Está bien. Creo que él ya está interesado en alguien más, pero cuando conozca al chico ideal seré yo misma.

-Así se habla y... ¿En quién está interesado Félix?- preguntó curiosa y Lila tiene que parpadear un par de veces antes de partirse de la risa.

-Oh cielos...creo que ustedes dos deben hablar.- Bridgette le mira confundida no entendiendo nada mientras que Félix pareció tensarse ante lo dicho por la morena.- Creo que mejor volvemos.

-Pero no me has dicho quién...- calla al ver cerca de Lila al akuma.- ¡Lila cuidado!- exclamó haciendo a un lado a Lila que se sorprendió ante ese cambio de actitud, Bridgette intentó alejar al akuma pero aquel bicho resultó ser más rápido y se escabulló yendo donde Lila que retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.- ¡No!- el akuma entró en el collar y el miasma oscuro apareció hasta formar una figura frente a Lila. Volpina tenía sujeto el collar y sonrió con burla a la morena.

-Me quedo con esto- le arrancó el collar del cuello. Félix al ver eso de inmediato miró a Plagg.

-Plagg, Transfórmame.- Bridgette al ver a una aterrada Lila no dudó en irse sobre Volpina pero ésta se dio cuenta y la tiró al suelo.

-Querida, yo soy la de las sorpresas.- y antes de poder hacer algo las tomó a ambas las empujó a la puerta que estaba allí que resultó ser un almacén.

-Aquí no me molestarán.- cerró la puerta y deslizó el cerrojo antes de que ambas se lanzaran a la puerta incapaces de abrir. Volpina sonríe pero de repente salta y esquiva el bastón de Black Cat que chocó contra la puerta.- Vaya, vaya, justo al gato que buscaba.

-Aunque me encanta ser más solicitado que mi otro felino amigo debo decir que la compañía deja mucho que desear.

-Veremos si sigues tan arrogante cuando te quite el anillo.

-Adelante, me gusta usar las garras para pelear señorita.- ambos fuera contra el otro al mismo tiempo, Volpina usaba su flauta como un arma pequeña y Black Cat cubría con su bastón para igual atacarla, en un movimiento Volpina saltó y cayó sobre la punta del bastón como y al ver sus intenciones Black extiende el bastón antes de que le golpee alejándola de él. Volpina salta antes de chocar contra una pared y corre hacia Black que clava su largo bastón en el suelo y lo usa como garrocha para elevarse y caer sobre Volpina. Iba a quitarle el miraculous pero la akuma lo sujeta del brazo y apoyada de su rodilla lo lanza lejos de ella. Cayó de una forma bastante felina y escuchó la flauta pero al voltear no vio a nadie. Desconfiado caminó intentando escuchar dónde podría estar, las orejas sobre su cabeza se movieron un poco ignorando los sonidos que hacían las chicas al intentar salir de donde estaban. Caminó tanteando el terreno hasta que escuchó algo, dio vuelta en una esquina pero solo había rosas y arbustos, no había rastro de Volpina hasta que pasando uno de los arbustos siente un golpe detrás y al voltear ve que se había hecho pasar por un arbusto y de una patada doble lo manda sobre las rosas. Este no reacciona aturdido por el golpe.

-Me llevaré esto.- le quitó el anillo y la transformación desapareció dejando a un aturdido Félix.- Y ahora por el premio gordo.- dijo yéndose de allí.

Marinette empezó a sentirse ansiosa, apenas había probado bocado de su comida y movía su pie contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta que Adrien toma su mano.

-Marinette...

-Se han tardado mucho, ¿y si pasó algo?

-Tranquila princesa de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-Tal vez...

-¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Salgan ahora!- al escuchar esos gritos todos se asomaron por las ventanas. Unos trabajadores que estaban limpiando y remodelando un área adyacente al comedor salieron corriendo dejando todo al ver a la akuma sobre la fuente que estaba en medio de los jardines. Marinette y Adrien miraron a los demás y retrocedieron para alejarse del grupo y correr a transformarse fuera.- ¡Sé que están allí! ¡Salgan y den la cara!

-¿Tanto nos buscas?- todos estaban encima del comedor, Chloe fue la primera en verlos.

-¡Ladybug!- todos los estudiantes de inmediato animaron a sus héroes pero aunque el número era mayor Volpina pareció no dejarse intimidar.

-Vaya, en mi ausencia el número de héroes de pacotilla aumentó.- Chat sonríe burlón a la akuma.

-Disculpa pero si la memoria no me falla nosotros fuimos quienes te dimos la paliza de tu vida.

-Pues yo creo que le hace falta otra.- dijo Vulpine tronando su puño. Volpina hizo una mueca furiosa para después volver a sonreír.

-Eso era antes, ahora tengo una ventaja.- dijo mostrando el anillo de Black Cat y Ladybug frunce el ceño así como todos los demás que de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva listos para atacar.- ¿Lo reconocen?- Mercury era el más molesto de todos.

-¡Ese anillo le pertenece a mi amigo ladrona!

-Pertenecía tiempo pasado. Pero si lo quieren vengan por él.- todos fueron contra Volpina y la akuma con un toque de su flauta hace una cortina de humo que deja desorientados a los héroes. Ladybug la ve pasar en un costado.

-¡Allí va!

-No, ¡por allá!- gritó Chat Noir.

-¡Está por aquí!- gritó Vulpine y Ladybug tomó la mano de Chat Noir.

-Formen equipos y busquen a la verdadera, no podemos dejarle ir.- todos salieron de ese humo siguiendo a cada Volpina, quedando divididos en tres, tal y como la akuma quería.

El primer equipo conformado por Vulpine, Bee y Jade Shell siguieron por el techo a una Volpina hasta unos jardines cuyas hierbas estaban perfectamente recortadas simulando un laberinto en los pies. Allí Bee disparó sus proyectiles de polen deteniendo a Volpina un momento siendo aprovechado por ambos chicos lanzando sus escudos. Los escudos la atravesaron deshaciendo la ilusión.

-Era falsa.- dijo Jade que atrapó su escudo y Vulpine hizo lo mismo.

-Debe estar cerca.- todos se miraron entre sí y se separaron, Vulpine era el más atento cuando atrás de él escucha la risa de Volpina.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Vulpine voltea con intensión de atacarla, Volpina retrocede y esquivando los ataque de Vulpine y cuando iba a atacarla la ilusión desaparece estando Jade que se cubrió con el escudo.

-¡Tranquilo viejo!- Vulpine se detiene.

-Jade, lo siento, pensé que...

-Lo sé. Por eso ataqué primero. Fiuuu, la vi cerca.- Bee se había acercado por el ruido y suspiró aliviada de verlos bien. Al menos hasta que vio a Volpina tras de ellos.

-¡Cuidado!- Bee se interpuso pero el ataque de Volpina le dio directo empujándola junto con los otros a un pequeño cobertizo de jardinería. La akuma rió y cerró con el candado.

-Tres menos.

El equipo Quantic miró alrededor del techo, no había rastro de la villana y eso les molestaba ya que ésta había tomado el anillo de su amigo.

-Cuando le ponga las manos encima...- amenazó Mercury y Melody pone su mano en hombro.

-Tranquilo Mercury, Black también es mi amigo. Y también estoy preocupada por él.

-Espero esté bien...

-¡Allí!- les llamó Kid y todos al ver a Volpina correr por el techo del otro lado del palacio a por ella, Mercury aumentó la velocidad gracias a aquellas ruedas integradas de su evolución y le cerró el paso. Volpina pasó por encima de él entre dos columnas pero Kid tomó su arma y cuando la pelotita azul del kedama se desprendió con su hijo Kid la golpeó como pelota de tenis, el hilo parecía elástico rebotando entre las chimeneas hasta que la pelota golpeó a Volpina y deshizo la ilusión. Kid llegó a lado de Mercury que estaba donde desapareció la ilusión y el arma de Kid volvió a la normalidad y la puso a su costado.

-Esto fue una trampa.- Mercury se sintió molesto, Melody estando más alejada de ellos miró alrededor hasta que vio a la akuma sujeta de la orilla del techo muy cerca de sus amigos.

-¡A un lado!- tocó una nota alta pero lo suficiente para hacerla caer. Todos se acercaron al techo pero no vieron nada.

-¿Otra ilusión?- al asomarse por completo algo los rodeo, una cuerda que los junta y caen al vacío quedando colgados mientras Volpina los mirada con los codos apoyados en una de las grandes ventanas del lugar.

-Estén agradecidos que usé los lazos de las cortinas, son muy suaves pero resistentes.- los Quantic intentaron moverse pero era imposible.- Lamento dejarlos colgados pero mis verdaderas joyas esperan.- dijo saltando y yéndose de allí.

Bridgette golpeó la puerta nuevamente y con fuerza con un viejo candelabro cuando no pudieron encontrar otra salida, el lugar era un almacén, lleno de muebles y otros objetos llenos de polvo.

-Esta cosa no cede... Lila si puedes ayudarme.- pero la morena estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas en un claro gesto de molestia.- ¿Lila?

-No importa lo que haga, siempre estará allí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De Volpina! Ella siempre estará allí y todos siempre me recordaran como la mentirosa déspota que todos odian.

-Hey, eso no es cierto.

-¡Tú no me conoces! Nadie me conoce y no sabes lo que hice antes así que deja de decir que no es verdad.- Bridgette se sienta a lado de ella y suspira.

-Hola, un placer, soy Bridgette Cheng, me encanta el diseño y soy la persona con la peor suerte del mundo. Me gusta comer lo que sea excepto el paté, el caviar y el canard* ugh, ¿cómo pueden comer eso? Adoro salir con mis amigos y en la escuela biología es mi peor materia, claro cuando no me toca también hacer uno que otro experimento.- Lila le miro y se ríe a lo bajo.

-Estás loca.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Pues me llamo Lila Rossi, siempre me estoy mudando por el trabajo de papá. Soy de Italia pero detesto la pasta, me gusta modelar y antes fui Volpina y la reina oscura que aterrorizó Paris, y me da fatal arte.

-Vale Lila, desde ahora eres mi amiga. Y quien no quiera conocer a la gran persona que eres ahora bien se lo pierde.- alza su puño y Lila hace lo mismo chocándolos.- Y si no te importa hay que salir de aquí para hoy.

-Adelante.- Lila tomó otro candelabro y con este golpeó la perilla de la puerta hasta romperla, Bridgette golpeo con fuerza la puerta y Lila le apoyó hasta que rompieron el seguro y salieron. Ambas chocan puños.

-¿Bridgette?- Félix se veía un poco despeinado y con hojas en el cabello.

-Félix.- Brid fue hacia él y comenzó a quitarle algunas hojas.- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, pero hay algo más importante que hacer.- detuvo su mano para que se detuviera de quitarle hojas y ella vio que no tenía su anillo.

-Debemos encontrar a los demás. Lila podri...- al voltear a ver a Lila ésta ya no estaba.

Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban en el punto de inicio, nadie se había movido del comedor temerosos hasta que todo terminase y ambos héroes se habían dado cuenta que habían seguido una de las tantas ilusiones de Volpina.

-¿Crees que esta Volpina se acuerde bien de nosotros bichito?

-No me cabe la menor duda, pero me es extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hawk Moth quiere el anillo de Black Cat, si ella ya lo tiene, ¿qué más quiere?- un silbido hace que ambos volteen y vean a Volpina apoyada sobre una columna de la estructura.- Volpina...

-Oh vamos, quiten esas caras les he ahorrado otra búsqueda.

-Entréganos el anillo.- exigió Chat y Volpina sonrió.

-Si tanto lo quieren podemos llegar a un trato.

-¿Trato?

-No confíes en ella Chat.

-Vamos, un poco de fe. Verán a mí no me interesa este anillo, se los entregaré sin problemas pero a cambio... quiero sus miraculous.

-Y volvemos a lo de antes.- dijo Chat rememorando cada vez que les pedían sus miraculous.

-No haremos eso Volpina.

-¿Ni siquiera por sus amigos?

-¿Que les has hecho?

-Digamos que están indispuestos.-Chat apretó más su bastón y miró a su lady, ambos pensaban lo mismo.

-Ni te daremos nada, Volpina. Para tener nuestros miraculous tendrás que vencernos. Volpina frunció el ceño molesta.

-Bien, como quiera, además no tenía pensado dejarlos ir así de rositas.- Volpina fue contra ellos y Ladybug y Chat Noir arremetieron igual, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo que fue desviado por Volpina y Chat Noir casi la golpea con su bastón pero ella le esquivó para pasar entre ellos, al estar cada uno del otro lado donde había estado el otro Volpina sonrió ya que era más fuerte y ágil que antes, pero ellos también habían mejorado y la pelea inició.

Jade intentó moverse en el reducido espacio y más teniendo a sus dos compañeros aplastándole pero era inútil, bufó exasperado sintiendo también algunas herramientas de jardinería a su costado.

-Chicos, sin ofender pero necesito un poco de espacio… ¿chicos?- Vulpine respiraba de fuerte y rápido y Jade intentó moverse para ver a su amigo pero no podía estando ambos espalda con espalda.- Vulpine…

-Lo siento, solo…dame un minuto.

-¿Viejo?

-Jade.- le llamó Bee.- Es claustrofóbico.

-Oh cielos.

-Vulpine…- la voz de Bee era suave, ellos estaban cara a cara y aunque él era más alto Bee podía ver su cara perfectamente.- Sé que tienes miedo, pero necesito que te controles.

-Es difícil hacerlo…

-Oye… no estás solo, estás conmigo. Y yo no dejaré que nada te pase.- Vulpine ríe nervioso.

-Yo soy el que dice eso abejita.

-Sí, lo sé.- Vulpine siente que sus dedos rozan sus mano y entrelaza un par de dedos.- Pero también estoy contigo siempre que me necesites.- Vulpine se calmó, sonrió a su novia y cuando parecía que quería agacharse para besarla Jade les recuerda dónde están.

-Chicos, sigo aquí.- ambos se sonrojan pero Vulpine tiene una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios.

-¿Tienes alguna idea para salir de aquí abejita? Después de todo eres el cerebro del grupo.- Bee pareció pensárselo y sonrió.

-¡Claro! Honey Drop, Encierra… ¡Expande!- poco a poco la burbuja en la que ahora estaban comenzó a crecer, el cobertizo comenzó a ceder hasta que las paredes se cerraron y la burbuja se expandió por completo, todos cayeron al suelo cuando la burbuja se reventó y Jade sonrió al fin libre.

-En serio eres el cerebrito del grupo.- mientras tanto los Quantic seguían colgados ninguno podía moverse no importando qué hicieran, Melody suspiró haciendo que un mechón de su flequillo se moviera.

-¿Alguno no tiene unas tijeras?

-¿Kid?- Mercury esperaba que su amigo pudiese hacer algo.

-No puedo mover las manos.

-¿Entonces nos quedamos colgados mientras esa loca se sale con la suya como en nuestro mundo?- preguntó Melody y Kid suspiró.

-Muy bien, aguanten. Tengo una idea. Collossius.- las cuerdas comenzaron a tensarse, poco a poco el sonido de rotura comenzó a ser más frecuente hasta que se rompieron por completo y los tres cayeron sin problemas.- Bien, ya tengo el tiempo contado pero bien valdrá la pena. Vamos.- los otro asintieron sin saber que Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían problemas. Volpina arremetió contra Chat que cayó del techo pero de inmediato Ladybug con su yoyo lo toma de la mano y lo jala haciendo que atacase a Volpina que tuvo que cubrirse por el ataque del felino, cuando los dos iban a por ella, Volpina toca su flauta y aparece decenas de Volpinas que los confunden, ambos las atraviesan terminando cubiertos del humo naranja que les caracterizaba y al estar en el borde del lugar Volpina les ataca y ambos caen en los arbustos de los jardines. Volpina se dirige primero a Chat Noir que parecía el más aturdido pero el felino se estira para quitarle el collar aunque ella se mueve primero y esquiva el yoyo de Ladybug que falla en su intento de atraparla, Chat Noir intenta atraparla pero de nuevo Volpina se escabulle saltando y después toca su flauta en una nota aguda como Melody haría y la ventana donde todos los civiles veían la pelea se desquebrajo asustando a todos.

-Basta de juegos, hacen algo más y sabrán lo que puedo hacer si toco la flauta una vez más.

-¡No te atreverías!- le retó Chat Noir y Volpina se ríe.

-¡Estás blofeando! ¡Esto es una ilusión!

-¿En serio? ¿Creen que mis poderes se basan solo en ilusiones? Soy más fuerte, obviamente tengo más habilidades- otro toque otra nota y el vidrio se desquebrajó más.- Adelante, pero si no quieren arriesgar a civiles inocentes denme sus miraculous, ahora.- ambos parecieron un momento dudar, Volpina tocó su flauta y aparecieron varias copias de ella, ambos héroes dudaron y la akuma pensó que había ganado al fin y extendió su mano.- Sus miraculous…- de repente los aspersores se activaron, Volpina emitió un chillido y los héroes se cubrieron un poco del agua que solo caía en ciertas partes del jardín, cuando el agua tocó a Volpina sus ilusiones se desvanecieron, la ventana del lugar estaba como si nada y las copias también habían desaparecido. Al buscar al culpable de aquello Volpina vio a Lila junto a la caja del control de aspersores.- ¡Tú! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Y se supone que tú eres yo?- la voz de la akuma cada ve sonaba más irritada y Lila mira a la akuma no importando si ella misma se estaba mojando un poco con los aspersores.

-¡Yo no soy tú! No más.- la akuma gruñó en verdad furiosa, fue contra Lila y Ladybug lanza su yoyo para que Chat Noir atrapara Lila de la cadera y jalarla lejos del ataque de la akuma y atraparla, Ladybug se acercó a ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- Lila al estar frente a frente a Ladybug asiente. Pero Volpina estaba rabiosa e iba sobre de ellos.

-¡Gray Nuage!- la densa niebla cubrió el jardín y Volpina perdió de vista a los héroes que sí supieron salir de allí con Lila, al otro lado de la niebla todos les esperaban listos, la alarma de Kid y Bee anunciaba pronto sus destransformaciones pero Kid parece listo para lo que vendría.

-Bueno, tengo los minutos contados, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Lila, debes ir con los demás, ¿entendido?- le dijo Ladybug a una Lila que asintió más decidida y se fue.- Déjame ver, ¡Lucky Charm!- en sus manos cayó una bolsa de jabón y eso confundió a todos.- ¿Jabón?

-¿Vamos a hacer limpieza o qué?- preguntó Chat y Ladybug miró alrededor, el control de los aspersores, la lona de plástico de los empleados y las bases donde habían trabajado antes y una manguera conectada a una llave de paso, ella sonrió.

-Será una limpieza extensa gatito.

-¿Podemos ayudar?- preguntó Félix que con Bridgette comprobaban estar a salvo.

-Por supuesto.- la sonrisa de Félix fue un tanto perversa, deseando su revancha contra esa akuma que estaba cada vez más perdida en aquella niebla.

-¡Salgan donde quieran que estén!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ladybug.- ¿No te gustan que te sorprendan?- cuando entonces siente algo chocar contra ella, al verificar en su cinturón ya no tenía el anillo de Black Cat, Chat arrojó el anillo y Félix en medio de la niebla lo atrapó. Al ponerse el anillo una esfera color verde apareció dejando que poco a poco apareciera Plagg sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Qué viaje!

-Hora de la revancha, Plagg, Transfórmame.- la niebla comenzó a disiparse y al ver a los héroes reunidos Volpina retrocedió un paso, llevó su flauta a sus labios pero entonces aquellos aspersores en ver de lanzar agua comenzaron a lanzar agua y mucha espuma que poco a poco hicieron retroceder a Volpina buscando una zona seca. Bridgette tiró la bolsa de jabón en la que había vertido su contenido a los controles de agua de la caja de aspersores antes de irse y dejar que ellos se hicieran cargo.

-Mi turno.- anunció Mercury listo.- ¡Shock Wave!- alrededor de Volpina entre tanta espuma veía pequeños rayos capaces de aturdirla si los tocaba y Vulpine con una sonrisa dio el siguiente paso mientras Ladybug y Bee tomaban la lona de plástico y la extendían a lo largo como si de un tapete largo se tratase y Melody tomaba la manguera que estaba allí y Kid y Jade se miraron mutuamente con una idea, Volpina no podía ver alrededor y al voltear arriba vio a los héroes en un ataque hacia arriba, ella les golpeó moviéndose en aquel espacio reducido solo para ver que se trataban de ilusiones, algo la hizo tropezar, el escudo de Jade que estaba puesto gracias a Kid que parecía tener una caña de pescar y jaló hacia el tapete de plástico donde se deslizó cual tobogán se volvió.

-¡Cataclysm!- Chat Noir aprovechó y le arrebató su flauta que se deshizo entre sus dedos, Volpina no podía parar por culpa del agua y el jabón y al estar a punto de llegar a las bases Black Cat le esperaba.

-¡Cataclysm!- tocó la base que hizo que tanto madera y tubos cayeran sobre Volpina, cuando todo el polvo se disipó Volpina estaba atrapada entre todos los materiales. Todos los chicos se acercaron a ver a la derrotada akuma.

-Ya no hay donde escapar Volpina.- Ladybug se agachó para quitarle el collar pero ninguno se esperó que Volpina se moviera librándose de su trampa, Chat Noir se colocó frente a Ladybug para protegerla de un posible ataque

-¡No voy a perder! Esta es mi oportunidad de hacerme del máximo poder y ¡no me la van a quitar!- Black Cat le miró confundido.

-¿Aun teniendo el anillo buscabas el máximo poder?

-¡A mí nunca me ha interesado el anillo! Y cuando fuera Reine Sombre de nuevo me desharía de todos ustedes incluyendo a Hawk… ¡ah!- Volpina se toma la cabeza y una mariposa roja aparece en su rostro.

-Me has traicionado Volpina, una traición tan grande que no tiene perdón.- la voz de Hawk Moth sonó en su cabeza.

-N-No es lo que cree, yo sólo…

-¡SILENCIO! No mereces nada de lo que te he dado, tuviste una enorme oportunidad, pero veo que me equivoqué, eres la sombra más patética de todas.

-N-No, yo soy la más fuerte…

-Tu fuerza me la debes a mí, pero ahora, ya no tienes nada.- todos retroceden al ver que la mano de Volpina comienza a convertirse en miasma oscuro, Volpina miró horrorizada como poco a poco su cuerpo era cubierto por éste perdiendo su forma.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- el collar cayó al suelo y la mariposa roja salió por sí sola, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo y atrapó a la mariposa mientras todos se acercaron para cuando liberó a la mariposa purificada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Chat Noir y Black Cat responde.

-Volpina pensó que podía hacerse de un poder mayor a costas de su creador, pero al parecer a él no le gustó que le traicionarán.- todos se miraron sorprendidos hasta que Ladybug nota que escondida estaba Lila mirando todo, Ladybug sonrió y le saludó.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de no ser por ti nos hubiese vencido.

-¿Ha-Hablas en serio?

-Claro, gracias por todo Lila y si necesitas ayuda cuenta con los héroes de Paris. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la bolsa de jabón, el poder de Ladybug arregló todo los estropicios y cuando terminó todos se fueron dejando a una Lila sorprendida que después sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad.

Hawk Moth gritó furioso, aquel último akuma había sido su fracaso más grande, estuvo a punto de conseguir el anillo pero terminó traicionado por esa copia barata e ingrata. Miró a todas las sombras que parecieron retroceder al ver la ira de su amo.

-Se lo advertí, y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra.- una enorme sombra cubrió todo tras de él, las sombras intentaron escapar de aquella sombra que apenas las atrapaba las absorbía, todas y cada intentaban escapar inútilmente al igual que los akumas que no se salvaban de ser absorbidas aún en pleno vuelo, al final una sombra se movía ágilmente pasando por las que quedaban hasta quedar atrapada en una esquina, ésta se encogió ante su inevitable final pero no pasó nada, la enorme sombra regresó hacia Hawk Moth que vio interesado aquella sombra.- Tú no. Tú Puedes ser útil en el futuro, por lo que te dejaré permanecer conmigo.- la sombra pareció suspirar de alivio y de la mano de Hawk Moth un nuevo akuma apareció, una mariposa en su totalidad negra.- Es hora de dejar los juegos.- rió a lo bajo en una risa hueca que hizo eco por el lugar.

El paseo había llegado a su fin, Allegra empujaba a unos flojos Allan y Jean Claude que estaban exhaustos.

-Este lugar es enorme…

-Me duelen los pies.

-¡Muévanse o los dos se irán caminando de regreso a Paris!- les empujó Allegra y Bridgette se rió de sus amigos mientras Félix rodó los ojos.

-Ten piedad con ellos Allegra.

-Yo ni los conozco.- pero también la excursión de la clase de la señorita Bustier también tocó a su fin, y Lila al subir al autobús todos le corearon y felicitaron, Alya pasó tras de ella mostrando su teléfono.

-Chica, te ganaste mi perdón y de muchos en el Ladyblog.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.- amenazó Alya y Lila asiente.

-Lo prometo.- Lila se sentó a lado de Alyx que estaba tan seria como al principio de la excursión.- Amm, oye Alyx, sé que no nos conocemos pero sabes, me gustaría hacerlo y yo, no soy muy buena con esto, pero…

-¿Perdón?- Alyx se quita los audífonos.- ¿Decías algo?- Lila parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió para ofrecerle un zumo.

-¿Gustas?

-Anda, gracias, y por cierto, bien hecho hoy.- le da un golpecito en el hombro y aunque a Lila le dolió un poco no se quejó y solo sonrió, aquello sería el inicio de una bonita amistad. Viendo la escena Adrien miró que todo pareció ir bien con Lila.

-Bien Marinette, tuviste razón.- le dijo a su novia que estaba en el asiento de enfrente.- Lila necesitaba darse cuenta de su verdadera fortaleza.

-Sí…- contestó un tanto distraída.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé, supongo que tengo un mal presentimiento.- Adrien pareció preocupado y se estira para poder tomar la mano de Marinette.

-Pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos, todos nosotros. Y siempre ganamos, no hay villano que no podamos hacer garras.- Marinette se rió un poco por el mal chiste.

-Gracias Adrien, y tienes razón, mientras sigamos aquí no dejaremos que nada pase.- entrelazaron sus manos sintiéndose mejor, aunque Marinette sentía que algo grande iba a pasar.

….

 ***Canard – es un platillo francés de pato a base de sangre.**

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía en serio pero el calor por acá es más intenso y me quema las neuronas y sobrecalienta mi laptop. Pero bueno, piedad nada de tomatazos, solo acepto mi droga semanal de imágenes lindas o sensuales de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir -/- Y bueno, debo dar un aviso, como varios sabrán dije que iba a terminar esta historia antes del inicio de la segunda temporada, pero bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta eso no se va a poder, en primera porque me faltan seis capítulos y en segunda porque la segunda temporada no se dará el 29 de mayo… maldigo en fuero interior, pero bueno, estamos en la recta final y desde aquí en adelante me van a querer ahorcar, por eso escribiré lejos en una fresca playa privada donde nunca puedan encontrarme. Y el siguiente capítulo será una espinita que tengo desde Esperanza en Paris y será un Clauliet, gracias a Naomi no Taisho por el nombre del ship XD y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Darkdan-sama: Marinette es insegura en varias cosas, aunque siempre tendrá a Adrien para recordarle lo fabulosa que es, y lo de Félix, bueno hablaron más los celos que nada.

Funka1999: Saludos especiales y recupérate, no te preocupes si no dejas comentario, con que te mejores es más que suficiente, y espero te haya gustado este pequeño Alya x Nino que puse, eso del apodo ya lo tenía desde hace mucho. XD

Sakurita24: Crees que eso fue culpa? Espera más adelante, Félix estará devastado. Y catastrófico es ponerlo corto.

Laguna Sue: Gracias me alegro que mi historia te gustara XD Y espero que lo que sigue te guste más…y no me asesines con la que creo será una futura turba molesta.

Tsubasa23: Dios te oiga hija mía, Dios te oiga, pero bueno, de Sam sabremos en el siguiente capítulo XD Será sorpresa. Y gracias por los arts que me haces! TwT

Alexandra og: Van a seguir pequeños momentos Nathloes pero ya no habrá capítulos centrados en ellos, y sí, Brid empeorará de una forma… catastrófica. Pero eso ya lo verás, tengan piedad de Félilx por favor, por eso desde el principio dije que lo amodiarian, pero bueno y acerca de Jean Claude y Allegra, tengo una sorpresa para ellos hasta el final.

Princeseternum: Gracias y espero esta disculpa de Félix haya sido de tu agrado.

Jinzo77: La verdad es que sí me das un poco de miedo que adivines cosas que ya tengo planeadas O.O pero igual se agradece ver que no soy la única en pensar así XD y espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y de aquí en adelante Lila tiene bandera blanca para seguir.

Sol: Gracias por considerarme tu favorita, la verdad me halaga mucho y… convertir a Félix en gato, bueno ya lo transformé en hombre gato, pero en un gato, mmmm…. Ya lo pensaré y por supuesto llevo mis historias al final! Nunca las dejaré inconclusas!

X29: Félix es como esa adivinanza del sapito en el pozo, uno adelante tres atrás, tienes razón pero él ya está a punto de salir del pozo aunque podría ser demasiado tarde…

Sameht: Gracias saludos! XD

Solitario196: ¿Dije dos capítulos? Sorry lo hice en uno. Pero bueno… auch, entiendo lo de los trabajos universitarios, absorben vida del usuario hasta entregarlos. Pero ánimo. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo y sí, Lila siempre la he visto como la mala por eso me costó mucho este capítulo pero igual a mí me gustó como quedó. Y sobre el universo Quantic sí, habrá pequeñas cosas de su mundo como sus familias y amigos. Pero bueno, eso ya lo veremos después.

Isii14: Favor de alejar armas o cualquier objeto contundente de esta historia. DX

Tsukihimekoomori: Bueno, no quería decir esto pero NO, no publicaré mis historias de Ladybug en Wattpad, al menos no ahora, tal vez en un futuro pero en Wattpad publicaré otro tipo de historias que espero que cuando lo haga reciba tanto apoyo como lo recibo aquí. Gracias.


	21. Aguijón

**Hola a todos! Al fin me saque la espinita que tenía con este capítulo, me costó un poco pero logré terminarlo, y bueno, espero que les guste. Agradecimientos a todos los que leen mi trabajo y gracias a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan geniales personajes, pero por favor, dejen de torturarme todos los que ponen fechas falsas del estreno… es doloroso. Y bueno, sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 21.

Aguijón.

Ya estaba atardeciendo en Paris, los hermosos colores naranjas y dorados eran acompañados de los prontos colores nocturnos de azul y violeta. Y tanto el equipo de Paris que contaba a Nino y Alya salían de la biblioteca de la escuela antes de que cerraran, no deseaban quedarse al oscurecer. Jamás… Jamás de los jamases. Marinette se estiró cansada.

-Solo dos exámenes más y habremos terminado.- Nino se recarga en Adrien exhausto.

-Adrien cárgame, mi cabeza pesa.

-No solo tu cabeza.- se burló Adrien ganándose un golpe en el hombro de Nino. Marinette suspiró.

-Bueno hoy hay patrulla, ¿a quién le toca?- Alya saca su celular.

-De acuerdo a mi agenda a ti, Black, Vulpine y a Mercury.- Adrien se abraza a Marinette.

-¡Miau! My princess, ¿no extrañaras a tu gatito?

-Tengo otro gato que me maúlle, así que no.- Adrien hace un mohín pero Tikki se asoma un poco y mira a Adrien.

-No lo hace porque tiene un protector de pantalla tuyo en su celular.

-¡Tikki!- cierra la bolsa antes de que siga diciendo algo entre risas.- Bu-Bueno, no es un protector digo, es una foto y puede ser usado para eso pero es que...-Adrien sonríe enternecido por aquellos balbuceos sin sentido que adoraba seguir provocando. Claude lanzó un bufido tomando su cabeza cansado.

-Me alegro que sea fin de semana, podremos llevarnos el estudio con más calma.- Juliet asiente aunque ella no estaba cansada.

-Ya es lo último. Así que ánimo.

-¿Y mi ángel desea que le lleve a su casa?

-Estaré bien. Tú debes ir a descansar antes de patrullar.

-Para mí no es ningún problema llevarte.

-Lo es. Tu casa no está tan cerca de la mía.- Claude torció la boca y suspiró.

-Vale, pero ten cuidado de regreso.

-Tendré extra cuidado.- se para de puntitas y le besa la mejilla.- Hasta mañana a todos y cuídate en la patrulla Claude.

-Descansa Juliet.- se despidió Marinette junto con los otros. Claude se muerde el labio inferior un preocupado.

-Creo que debería... al menos como Vulpine verificar que llegue bien, ya casi es de noche.- Nino se apoya en su hombro.

-Tranquilo Romeo que tu Julieta no es una indefensa florecita.

-Pero...

-Vamos.- le empuja Nino y las chicas no pueden evitar reírse del preocupado zorro.

Juliet suspiró tomando uno de sus rebeldes mechones que lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Está algo maltratado.- aprovechando que no había mucha gente en el autobús, Breezy se asomó.

-Te he dicho que cambies de acondicionador.

-Tienes razón aunque sabes, quisiera ir al salón de belleza.

-¡Al fin hablamos el mismo idioma! Pídete un tratamiento completo y esta vez que te sugieran algo para calmar esos rizos, una buena mascarilla hidratante porque esas ojeras no perdonan el buen cutis.

-Suena bien pero no puedo.

-¿Perdona? Y eso ¿por qué?

-Quiero comprarme una nueva mochila, ésta me da vergüenza, Marinette me la cosió de un lado y tiene manchas de mermelada dentro.

-Pero ya vas a terminar la escuela, en las vacaciones te compras otra.

-Lo mismo puedo decir del tratamiento.

-No compares necesidad con urgencia.- Juliet rodó los ojos, bajó del autobús hacia su casa donde al llegar encuentra una nota de su abuela pegada en el refrigerador.

-Espera a las ocho para hacerte la cena. Bueno, a ver tele.- dejó su mochila a un lado y en un perchero la chaqueta de su cintura. Breezy salió sentándose en la mesita de centro lista para ver la televisión. Wilson estaba dormido en lo largo del sofá y Juliet levantó su cabeza y la pone encima de su regazo, el animal solo suelta un profundo suspiro. Al pasar el rato, Breezy se oculta cuando escucha la puerta abrirse.

-Hola corazón. ¿Te fue bien en la escuela?

-Muy bien abuela.

-Perfecto, adivina, traje la cena.

-¡Oh qué bien!- su perro al escuchar la palabra cena se levantó primero para ir a la cocina y Breezy aprovechó la distracción de la abuela para colarse en la cocina lista para degustar en la alacena de arriba unos panecillos espolvoreados rellenos de mermelada que había hecho su portadora, adoraba el toque de azúcar y la extra mermelada. Juliet casi devoró la pizza que había traído su abuela. La mujer observaba de reojo a su nieta hasta que terminó.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- se levantó y salió de la cocina, cuando regresó tenía algo tras la espalda.- ¡Ta-da!- le mostró una bonita mochila beige con pequeñas correas cafés en lugar de zippers.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Breezy mordió de más y la mermelada salió del otro lado del panecillo, se asomó casi en shock.

-¡Es preciosa! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-La vi y ya que te hacía falta una nueva mochila...- Juliet abraza a su abuela.

-¡Gracias! Gracias abuelita.

-También tu hermano te envió un regalo. Ven.- fueron a la sala y Breezy salió para ver todo escondida tras una foto.- De parte de Mary e Iris, pensó que te gustaría.- le entregó una caja rosa de moño azul y dentro había un bonito vestido amarillo claro de tirantes que la dejó con la boca abierta.

-¡Qué lindo!

-Y este de Christian.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Es el nuevo juego de Bayonet* que iba a salir hasta otoño! ¡Aaaah! ¿Puedo ir a jugarlo? Por favor, prometo dormir antes de las once por favor.- rogó y su abuela asintió.

-De acuerdo, sé que tu cumpleaños es mañana pero mañana temprano debo salir y no podría darte tus regalos que por cierto tus tíos me avisaron que te enviarían sus regalos. ¡Oh! Y no olvides que tu amigo Jean vendrá de visita.

-Me había olvidado. Gracias abuela te quiero.- subió a su cuarto con sus nuevos regalos y Breezy le siguió cautelosa, al llegar al cuarto su portadora ya se había sentado para jugar su nuevo juego.

-O sea...

-¿Te puedes creer esto Breezy? ¡Mi hermano es genial!- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Eh... ¡O sea! Esto no es nada a comparación del mega regalo que te tengo.- Juliet le mira.

-Oh Breezy, no tenías que regalarme nada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué clase de kwami crees que soy que no le da un regalo a su portador?

-¿Y qué es?

-Es una sorpresa, espérate hasta mañana.

-Bien pero mi mejor regalo es tenerte como amiga.- le acarició la cabeza y siguió con su juego ignorando todo lo demás y a su kwami que pensaba qué hacer. Ya bien entrada la noche Alya trabajaba en las nuevas actualizaciones de su blog, ya pasaban diez de las once cuando recibe una llamada de su celular.

-¿Hola?

-Comunícame con todos rápido.- ordenó la chillona voz.

-¿Breezy?

-¡Es una ultra emergencia! ¡O sea pero ya!- Alya casi tira su teléfono por ese grito, hizo lo que se le pidió, creo una red para estar todos comunicados. En plena patrulla, Ladybug miró extrañada su comunicador.

-Alya, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos conectaste a todos?

-Tengo a una abeja histérica en línea, dejen la enlazo.

-¿Me oyen?

-¿Breezy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Paso algo a Juliet?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Vulpine.- ¿Que le paso a divino ángel? ¿Le paso algo malo? ¿Se lastimó? ¿Se enfermó? ¿La abdujeron los extraterrestres?- pregunto casi al borde de la histeria y Adrien es quien intenta calmarlo.

-Tranquilo zorro, déjala hablar. ¿Breezy?

-No, está perfectamente.- todos parecen confundidos.

-¿Y para qué nos llamas entonces?- se quejó Allegra y le siguió Harmoony.

-Ya nos íbamos a dormir.

-Estoy casi al final de una película.- se quejó Jean Claude y Breezy lanza un bufido.

-Está bien pero... ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Un caos!

-Breezy no te entendemos. Explícate.- pidió Ladybug.

-¡Mañana es su cumpleaños!- el silencio que se formó sigue de un grito de incredulidad por parte de todo el equipo de Paris.

-¡¿Cómo que su cumpleaños?!- gritó Nino.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- se hizo escuchar Ladybug y no tardó Adrien en preguntar a Claude.

-¡Vulpine! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-E-Es que no sabía.- Alya arremetió contra él.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes si es tu novia?! ¿Nunca le preguntaste?

-Lo hice pero...ya que lo recuerdo siempre le daba vuelta al tema.

-¿Es que no saben el cumpleaños de su compañera?- preguntó Black Cat confundido.

-¡No nos lo dijo!- exclamó Vulpine queriendo arrancarse los cabellos.

-Eso es porque todos sus cumpleaños han sido de pena.- dijo Breezy.- O sea desde los cinco no tiene una fiesta decente y solo tenía un amigo que la festejaba aparte de la abuela y hermano porque otros sin seso despreciaban a mi niña. ¡Esta era una de las preocupaciones que tenía antes de ser sellada!

-Calma Breezy.- le pidió Ladybug.- Su cumpleaños es mañana, pues bien ¡vamos a regalarle la mejor fiesta de toda su vida!- todos gritaron un gran "¡SI!" hasta que alguien más agregó.

-¡Cuenten conmigo!

-¿Brid?- pregunta Mercury.- ¿También estás enlazada?

-Oh no. Mi celular está apagado, Black está conmi..- se corta la comunicación. Algunos intentan disimular la risa, otros están sorprendidos.

-Bueno chicos, terminen patrulla, no vemos temprano en el parque. Y denle el aviso a Black.- cortaron la comunicación pero cierto zorro parecía un momento perdido hasta que regresó a su casa y quitó la transformación.

-Es su cumpleaños. ¡Sain es su cumpleaños!

-Ya lo sé. No soy sordo.- dijo yendo a su cajón para comer unas papas.

-¿Qué clase de novio soy? ¡No sé qué regalarle! Soy el peor novio del mundo.- se dejó caer de cara a la almohada.

-No seas exagerado o me harás crisparme. Y el regalo no debe ser un problema.- Claude de inmediato miró a Sain como si le hubiesen dado una descarga.

-¿Como que no es problema? ¡Tengo que darle algo que supere diez horribles cumpleaños!- se dejó de nuevo quejándose con la almohada, Sain rodó los ojos.

-No eres más tonto porque si no serías como Plagg. Hablamos de tu novia, la chica que es feliz con cualquier pequeña cosita. Aquí lo que importa no es el valor del objeto, sino su buena intención y que se lo des de corazón.

-Es cierto...- alzó la cabeza Claude.- ¿Pero qué puedo darle para expresar mis sentimientos?

-¡Yo que sé! Usa alguna neurona que estoy seguro allí deben estar.- Claude deja caer de nuevo la cara en la almohada, vaya ayuda.

En la oscura habitación había silencio total, solo una sombra permanecía jugueteando entre las paredes pasando de un lugar a otro disfrutando de su espacio. Pasó a lado del kwamis cuyas jaulas echas de akumas les impedía salir. Y al fin sin estorbos, por primera vez salió de esa habitación, se deslizó por los pasillos elegantemente revestidos, las largas bancas y los adornos de tipo gótico. Subió por el lugar donde las gárgolas miraban la ciudad, la noche ya estaba pasando pero en el antiguo campanario vio la figura de Gabriel Agreste, o al menos su cuerpo porque su consciencia era casi imposible y en su mano una negra mariposa estaba posada tranquilamente.

-Veo que eres impaciente.- volteó a ver la sombra que movió sus hombros, parecía que la mirada del hombre de platinados cabellos estaba oscurecida.- No te preocupes, saldrás, pero aún no. Primero alguien debe hacer acto de presencia.- cuando el sol comenzó a aparecer se dio la media vuelta y la sombra le siguió de regreso a la habitación dejando que poco a poco la luz del Sol bañara Notre-Dame.

Todos se habían reunido desde temprano en el parque, poniéndose de acuerdo de cómo proceder siendo Marinette y Alya adoptando su actitud de presidentas de las clases.

-Muy bien ya casi tenemos todo.- anunció Marinette.- Alya se encargara de llamar a los demás y buscar un lugar. Nino y Allan se encargaran de la música.- Allan y Nino se juntaron hombro con hombro.

-Cuenta con nosotros.- dijo Nino.

-Pondremos ritmo a la fiesta.-Alya asiente.

-Marinette, Bridgette y Adrien se encargaran del pastel y la comida.- Bridgette mira a Adrien.

-A dar lo mejor.

-Seremos un equipo felinomenal.- ambos chocan puños, cosa que hizo que Félix frunciera el ceño.

-Y los demás se encargaran de los regalos.- dijo Marinette y asintieron aunque Alya se puso frente a Claude.

-Y esperemos que el novio pueda aportar su opinión.- Claude tragó duro y Marinette suspira.

-Bien tenemos a Breezy conectada y ella nos dirá los movimientos de Juliet, ahora mismo está en un salón de belleza y que ira por su amigo Jean al medio día. Vamos a darle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todas.

-/ ¡SÍ!/- gritaron todos y se separaron aunque Claude parecía algo tieso.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Allegra y Jean Claude ve a su doble.

-Estás pálido.

-No, estoy bien. Yo solo...- Sain se asoma un poco.

-Está nervioso por el regalo. N tiene idea qué darle.- los demás kwamis se asomaron para ver al pobre portador.

-Es comprensible.- dijo Mimme.- Tiene que ser algo romántico y del corazón.

-Detallista.- siguió Harmoony.

-Y si no le gusta, bueno chico hay más quesos en la alacena.- rió Plagg y aunque Sain se molestó con ese Plagg que era tan fastidioso como su compañero, Claude parecía que se desmayaría. Félix rodó los ojos.

-Algo me dice que la tendremos difícil.

Marinette, Bridgette y Adrien miraron el recetario para hacer el pastel. Aunque Adrien parecía más fascinado en las fotografías de postres que gustaría probar a futuro.

-¡Este es!- señaló Marinette un pastel de chocolate.

-L'Opera.- leyó Adrien antojándosele la deliciosa capa de chocolate.

-Claude nos dijo que este es su pastel favorito y al llamar a su abuela nos confirmó las comidas que le gustaban.- le dijo Marinette haciendo a un lado el libro antes de que le cayera la baba de su novio. Bridgette revisó los ingredientes de la cocina.

-Parece ser que tenemos todo.

-¡Todo no! ¡Falta mi queso!- se quejó Plagg que voló frente a Brid.

-¡Plagg!- se quejó Adrien pero Marinette deja en la mesa unos pedazos de queso y galletas.

-Aquí tienes, pero si suben mis padres se esconden.

-Gracias Marinette, si necesitan ayuda, estamos aquí.- ofreció Tikki y Plagg solo lanza un bufido.

-Conmigo no cuenten. Pero gracias my lady.- le abrazó de la mejilla antes de ser jalado de la cola por Adrien.

-Te recuerdo que es my lady.

-También es mi reina.- Marinette se mete entre ambos y los separa.

-Ya los dos, basta, estamos contra reloj y tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Adrien, ¿alguna vez has cocinado?- preguntó Bridgette y Adrien sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, no exactamente pero cada vez que vengo mi futuro suegro me enseña varias cosas.- Marinette casi tira unas ollas que estaba sacando de la alacena y mira a Adrien sonrojada.

-¿Fu-Fu-Futuro suegro?

-Por supuesto, bueno...si tú quieres.- dijo sonrojado

-¡No! Digo, sí, encantada, digo claro que me encantaría, estaría en el cielo pe-pero es muy pronto y...- entre los balbuceos de Marinette, Bridgette interviene.

-Chicos, les recuerdo que tenemos el tiempo contado.

-Es verdad.- reaccionó Marinette.- Vamos a por ello.

En otra parte de la ciudad Juliet estaba a gusto con sus rizos calmados, casi los sentía como cuando era Queen Bee.

-Los chicos me dijeron que nos reuniéramos a la una con ellos, ¿habrá pasado algo?

-Chica, tranquila, no todo tiene que ver con Hawk Moth.

-Mmm, llamaré a Claude para preguntar.- mientras que en las tiendas de Paris, Claude miraba las tiendas. Allegra sonrió mientras veía la pequeña lista.

-Bueno no fue difícil conseguir los regalos, y debemos dejarlos antes de reunirnos...

-¿Ya tenemos lugar para la fiesta?- preguntó Jean y Allegra mira sus mensajes.

-Alya dijo que lo dejemos en el hotel... ¿Grand Paris?

-¿Es en serio?- dudó Jean Claude mirando el celular cuando el tono del celular de Claude suena haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

-¡Es ella!- Sain bufa exasperado.

-Contesta animal.- Claude respira profundo intentando que su voz no le traicione.

-Hola mi ángel. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Extrañas a tu zorrito?- todos se palmearon la frente.

-Hola zorrito, yo también te extrañé. Y bueno, recibí el mensaje de reunirnos a la una en el Trocadero, ¿paso algo?- Claude sentía que comenzaba a sudar en exceso aflojando un poco el cuello de su camiseta

-¡¿Pasar?! ¿Que podía pasar? Nada podría pasar, deberías tranquilizarte Juliet.

-Pues creo que podría decirte lo mismo. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectísimo, no pasa nada, nada de nada.

-Bien... Si no pasa nada ¿puedo llevar a alguien? Mi amigo Jean vendrá hoy de visita y quería que se conocieran ya que la última vez, ya sabes, el akuma y todo eso.

-¡Claro! Me encantará conocerlo.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces te veré a la una. Nos vemos zorrito.

-Hasta pronto mi ángel.- al colgar Claude se toma la cabeza desesperado.- ¡No puede ser! Queda poco para dejar los regalos y reunirnos y NO se me ocurre nada. ¡Merezco que cuelguen de cabeza en la Torre Eiffel!- todos le miran algo incómodos y Jean se acerca a Allegra.

-¿Yo me pongo así de histérico?- ella no le contesta pero parece pensarse la respuesta. Félix harto se acerca a Claude y se cruza de brazos.

-Pues si te quejas mucho menos podrás pensar con claridad que darle. Es tu novia, ¿hay algo que le guste?

-Libros, video juegos, cocina, plantas.- soltó con velocidad y Félix asiente.

-Bien, es un inicio. Y entre las cosas que hablan, ¿hay algún tema en el que ella se pierda con ilusión?

-¿Que se pierda?

-Déjame te doy un ejemplo. Bridgette habla y habla de muchas cosas, a veces es imposible callarla. Pero cuando habla de moda sé que si le regalo telas, listones, hilos o hasta un nuevo juego de agujas se volvería loca de felicidad, y...- nota como le ven sus amigos y tose intentando disipar el sonrojo de su rostro.- Lo que quiero decir es que no debe ser algo caro o cursi, sino algo que ella pueda usar y apreciar.

-Oh, Félix...- Allegra estaba conmovida y Félix fulmina con la mirada a sus amigos. Claude pensó y miró a Sain que le veía con una sonrisa asomado a su chaqueta como si al fin su portador se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Lo tengo! Es por aquí cerca.- no tardaron en llegar a una librería, el interior tenia estantes de libros de todo tipo y el mostrador era un gran y alto escritorio donde alguien de cabello castaño alborotados estaba apoyado durmiendo.- Disculpe...- la chica del mostrador alza un poco la mirada y al ver clientes casi se cae hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me bebí un té de jazmín hace rato… que flojera.- dijo despeinándose la abundante mata que tenía por pelo y sus ojos cafés vieron al chico.- Anda pero a ti te conozco. Vienes mucho con tu novia.

-Sí, así es. Yo...

-Por cierto, si la ves avísale que su libro llegara con retraso, los de envíos se confundieron en la dirección, esos torpes...

-Le diré pero necesito algo primero, por favor.

En la cocina Dupain-Cheng, Marinette terminaba el ganache y Adrien ayudaba con la crema de café, Bridgette estaba cocinando los aperitivos con gran maestría, después de todo, velocidad, calidad y sabor era lo primordial al trabajar en la cafetería de sus tíos. Y cuando el pastel ya estaba listo ahora solo faltaba decorarlo.

-Muy bien, ¿qué tal feliz cumpleaños?- pregunto a Adrien que parecía dudoso.

-Creo que podríamos poner, Purr un gran purróximo año.

-No pondré chistes de gatos.

-¡Seria genial!

-Muy bien, lo recordare en tu próximo cumpleaños.- Adrien intenta quitarle la boquilla jugando.

-Vamos Marinette, ponlo.

-¡Adrien!

-Purr favor.

-¡Para!- más ninguno vio como de la boquilla salió un montón de chocolate blanco y ambos dan el grito en el cielo, Adrien no sabía qué decir.

-Oh no... Mari, lo siento mucho yo...no era mi intención, yo...- Pero Marinette vio el estropicio y miro a Adrien.- Lo he arruinado, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Oh no, no lo arruinaste.

-Pe-Pero...

-Tranquilo chaton.- puso su dedo en su nariz y la respingó hacia arriba.- Tú déjaselo a tu lady.- se volteó a tomar una pala, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y sonrojándose tanto como Adrien que parecía estar en las nubes.

-Bu-Bueno, yo… limpiare algunas ollas para no dejar todo esto.- ambos se dieron la espalda y Adrien, al intentar verla casi deja caer algunas ollas, suspira cuando ve de reojo a Marinette con la pala en el pastel, estaba sonrojado y sonrió.- Estoy seguro my princess que con tus preciosas manos podrás arreglar es...- se tapó la boca.

-¡Aaah!- Marinette se había desconcentrado y regó más el chocolate.

-¡Adrien!- le miró más roja, al ver el chocolate embarrado en la superficie oscura se tapó el rostro.- No puede ser y no tenemos más chocolate para hacer otra capa.- Adrien supo que era su culpa y miro alrededor se dirigió al refrigerador y ve dentro un tazón de fresas

-Tal vez no podamos arreglarlo, pero si cubrirlo.- dijo con las fresas en mano y Marinette al verlo sonríe y le abraza.

-¡Eres un genio!- ambos se miran a los ojos hasta que Bridgette se aclara la garganta.

-No se corten por mí pero tenemos el tiempo corriendo...- la pareja se ríe y se da su espacio aunque cada uno tiene una enorme sonrisa de enamorados.

Juliet miró el reloj de la estación de autobús, no había rastro de Jean, acomodó la correa de su nueva mochila en su brazo, había decidido que si compraban algunas cosas qué mejor que estrenar su regalo; de repente alguien le cubre los ojos por detrás pero ella sonríe.

-¿Quién eres?

-Adivina.

-Mmm, difícil. Tu voz me suena, oh cielos, ¿Jagged Stone?- Jean retira sus manos y ambos ríen.- ¡Vaya! ¿Negro natural?

-Quise pintármelo de nuevo pero mi madre dijo que quería verme así un tiempo.

-¡Auch!

-Feliz cumpleaños Juliet.- ambos se abrazan.

-Gracias Jean.- disfrutó de ese abrazo hasta que una voz femenina les interrumpe.

-Voy a vomitar.- Juliet se separa y ve a una chica de cabello cobrizo largo y ondulado con flequillo recto, ojos azules y vestida con una falda azul, blusa y sandalias altas negras y una bolsa pequeña redonda negra con un gran moño blanco.

-¿Monic?- Jean suspira y se acerca a susurrar a su amiga.

-Lo siento, dijo que también venía a Paris y se colgó de mí.

-Ah, hola Monic, ha pasado tiempo, te ves bien.- dijo intentando ser educada.

-Eso lo sé, lástima que tu sigas siendo el mismo desastre andante.

-¡Monic!- Jean le mira severo pero a ella parece no importarle.

-Tranquilo Jean, ya no me afecta nada de lo que dice.-susurra a su amigo y luego sonríe ampliamente.- Vamos, que quiero llevarte a dar una vuelta y a conocer a mis amigos.- lo tomó del brazo para avanzar pero Monic lo toma del otro brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que te lo llevas?

-¿Disculpa?

-Jean es mi guía en Paris. El me lo prometió.- el moreno se zafa del agarre de la chica.

-Disculpa pero bien recuerdo que te acompañaba SOLO en el viaje, pues bien, ya llegamos hazle como quieras.

-¿Y si me pierdo? ¿O me pasa algo? ¿No tienes la más mínima consideración por mí?- Jean rodó los ojos pero Juliet no pareció ignorarla como su amigo.

-¿Y si viene con nosotros?

-Juliet no debes...

-No quiero que se pierda, Paris es muy grande.

-Pues que tome un taxi.- gruñó el moreno pero Juliet le miro con grandes ojos.- ¿Sabes que te arriesgas a que no te deje en paz?- susurró pero ella solo movió los hombros y sonrió como si con eso dijese que no le importaba. Jean torció la boca y vio a Monic.- Andando, pero apenas te deje en tu hotel te las arreglas sola.- la chica sonrió y con su maleta de ruedas avanzó.

-Pediré que dejen mis maletas en el hotel de lujo que me reservaron.- presumió con petulancia, Jean seguía dudoso a la decisión de su amiga y susurró.

-Este es tu día, no dejes que ella lo arruine.- Juliet asintió aunque en su cabeza se preguntaba si había hecho bien.

Todos se habían reunido en el Trocadero, bueno, casi todos, Marinette, Adrien y Bridgette aún no llegaban.

-Se están tardando.- dijo Alya al ver su reloj por el celular. Nino parecía buscarlos con la mirada hasta que los ve a lo lejos.

-Allí vienen.- todos llegaron exhaustos y Marinette es quien comienza a disculparse.

-Lo... Lo sentimos, se nos complicó todo pero al final lo logramos.-Adrien se endereza y mira alrededor.

-Llegamos a tiempo como veo.

-Sí, Juliet aún no llega.- dijo Alya cuando recibe un mensaje a su teléfono.- La abejita envió un mensaje, "Ya estamos cerca con viejo amigo. Cuidado, bruja acompaña".

-¿Una bruja?- miró Allan por sobre el hombro.

-¡Chicos!- todos voltean y ven a Juliet acompañada de su amigo y otra chica que nunca habían visto.

-¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Allegra entendiendo que solo iba a acompañarla un chico y Sain al asomarse gruñó a lo bajo.

-Chico, algo me da mala espina.- Juliet se acercó sonriente con sus amigos y Monic parecía tener un gesto aburrido en su rostro.

-Siento la demora. Mira Jean, ya conocías a Marinette y a Alya.

-Un gusto volver a verte.- le dijo Marinette y Jean asiente.

-Igual. Me da gusto verlas de nuevo.- Monic rodó los ojos, cosa que varios no pasaron desapercibido y Juliet siguió con las presentaciones.

-Ellos son Nino, Allan, Allegra, Jean Claude, Bridgette, Félix, Adrien y...

-¡Yo te conozco!- interrumpió Monic y se acerca a Adrien.- Eres Adrien Agreste, eres síper famoso y más guapo en persona...- ella estaba muy cerca de Adrien a lo que él sonríe y toma a Marinette de la mano.

-Gracias, por cierto, ella es mi adorada princesa y novia Marinette.- la cara de la chica cambia a una de puro fastidio y Jean mira a Claude.

-Y tú eres el novio. Juliet me habló de ti. Un gusto.

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por cuidarla antes.

-¿Novio?- Monic mira perpleja a Claude y después se ríe con fuerza.- Oh qué gracioso. Ésta no podría conseguir un novio aunque su vida dependiera de ello, ¡qué risa!- todos ven mal a la chica y llegan a la conclusión que aquella era la bruja. Jean se cruza de brazos.

-Pues "ésta" tiene nombre y para tu información ella tiene cualidades que cualquier chico apreciaría.- Claude se cruza de brazos y sonríe de forma zorruna.

-Y yo fui el afortunado. Y tú no tienes novio, ¿verdad?- la chica apretó los dientes y Juliet interviene entre ambos intentando evitar una masacre.

-Chicos él es Jean, mi amigo de Amiens y... ella es Monic una antigua compañera.

-Encantados.- dijo Nino que como a todos no le había agradado la chica que volteó su cara. Marinette se pone frente a su amiga.

-Juliet, hay algo importante que nos gustaría decirte hoy.- toma su mano y deja algo en esta.- Feliz cumpleaños.- Juliet ve en un mano colgante con unas tiernas figuritas, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vulpine, Queen Bee y Jade Shell, Juliet estaba encantada y abrazó a Marinette.

-¡Muchas gracias!- todos se acercan a felicitarla prometiendo darles después sus regalos sin notar la envidia corroer por Monic que miró ese bonito colgante que ahora Juliet ponía en su nueva mochila. Aunque ninguno sospechaba que cerca de ellos una mariposa negra estaba al acecho. Todos caminaron y Claude tenía a su novia tomada de la mano alejándola de aquella chica.

-¿Sabes que apenas ayer supe que era tu cumpleaños?

-Oh...lo siento.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-No celebro mucho mi cumpleaños. No es tan especial...

-Claro que lo es. Y lo es también para mí porque es el día en que naciste. Y doy gracias porque así puedo estar contigo.- Juliet se sonroja y baja la mirada.

-Siento no habérselos dicho...

-No importa, porque hoy será tu mejor día.- la toma de la barbilla para que le mire hasta que Nino se apoya en Claude.

-Y espera el fiestón que te tenemos, ¡auch!- Alya le había pegado.

-¡Nino!

-Oh lo siento, ¿era secreto?

-Ya no.- le dijo Alya molesta. Marinette se acerca a Juliet.

-Era sorpresa pero la hemos preparado para ti. Te la mereces...

-N-No sé qué decir.- entonces Bridgette le salta por detrás y la toma de los hombros.

-Solo que lo pasaras bien y que disfrutarás al máximo.

-Sí...- todos avanzaron para divertirse, pasaron por las tiendas cercanas, de música donde se tuvieron que ir desconociendo a Nino y a Adrien que se pusieron a cantar en pleno local, pasaron por una tienda donde se probaron algunos accesorios en donde Bridgette y Allegra se probaron unos enormes sombreros playeros y Jean Claude casi se le cae la peluca cuando estas pasaron a lado de él, después pasaron a una tienda de antigüedades en que Félix y Adrien revisaban el lugar y casi les da un ataque al ver a Alya y a Marinette con unas horrendas máscaras africanas que parecían tener enormes colmillos. Juliet a veces no paraba de reír por las atenciones dadas. Al fin se detuvieron a tomar un descanso del agobiante sol de verano.

-Hombre me derrito.- dijo Allan y Jean le mira de mala gana.

-Tú aguanta con una peluca sobre tu cabeza y luego hablamos.- se detuvieron en una de las fuentes del enorme parque del Trocadero y Marinette ve un pequeño carro de helados.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a refrescarme.

-Yo te sigo Marinette.- dijo Bridgette y Félix estaba casi derritiéndose.

-Yo también voy.

-Yo también.- dijo Juliet y Allegra le mira.

-Deberías dejar la mochila, ¿no te da calor en la espalda?

-Un poco. Pero no quiero dejarla.

-Venga, no le pasará nada, nosotros te la cuidamos.

-Gracias. Aquí la dejo.- la puso en la fuente con cuidado de que no cayera. Monic estaba a un metro de esta con Jean a un lado que hablaba con Claude.

-Ya les traemos sus helados.- les avisó Bridgette y también les siguió Alya y Jean Claude. Todos los demás permanecieron en una agradable plática. Mientras compraban los helados Marinette a escondidas le dio un poco de su helado de galleta a Tikki y Juliet hizo lo mismo con su helado que pidió con jalea de fresa. Bridgette esperaba a que sirvieran los demás helados.

-Félix, el tuyo es chocolate con menta, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí... correcto.- dijo escondiendo su sorpresa de que ella supiera su sabor favorito.

-Perfecto entonces...-de repente su mirada se oscurece y se tambalea un poco, Félix la toma del brazo antes de que caiga y Bridgette reacciona poco a poco.- Lo siento yo...

-Parece ser que te dio un golpe de calor, come tu helado con calma.- ella asintió agradeciendo esa excusa que no tuvo que inventar.

-Gracias Félix.- el rubio la soltó pero no se alejó con miedo de que tuviese otra recaída. Al regresar Alya sonreía a Juliet.

-¿Y cómo se lo está pasando la cumpleañera?

-Muy bien, gracias, este día me lo he pasado como nunca. Pienso que no puedo pedir nada...- pero Juliet se detiene al ver a los chicos dentro de la fuente. Se habían metido no por el calor sino buscando algo. Allegra miraba a los chicos hasta que Adrien encuentra lo que buscaban.

-¡Lo tengo!- en sus manos tenía la mochila de Juliet, la chica tira los helados y se acerca a tomar su mochila.

-¿Q-Q-Que paso?- los chicos salen de la fuente empapados de los brazos y piernas. Jean se acerca a su amiga.

-La mochila se cayó y no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo.

-Esta arruinada...- dijo con pesar y Monic lanza un sonoro suspiro.

-Bueno, no sé de qué te sorprendes, es obvio que terminarías arruinándola como la boba que eres.

-¡Monic!- le reprende Jean pero ella sigue.

-Por favor Jean, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo y menos esconder los múltiples defectos de alguien como ella, no solo arruina una buena mochila sino que pierde el regalo que le dio su amiga.- con expresión de espanto Juliet ve que el colgante ya no estaba.- Es por eso que no se puede confiar en ella, no solo es boba y descuidada sino también aburrida y un fenómeno, es algo que nunca va a cambiar.

-¡Ya sacaste boleto!- grito Alya que tuvo que ser detenida por Nino y Bridgette también se le iba encima de no ser porque Félix la tomó del hombro lanzandole una mirada envenenada a esa chica. Claude estaba furioso y de no ser por Adrien y Jean Claude quien sabe que hubiera hecho, pero un sollozo hace que se detenga y al ver a Juliet dolida y triste, ella se va corriendo deseando estar sola.

-¡Juliet!- todos reaccionaron y fueron a por ella pero la habían perdido de vista. El akuma sobrevuela la fuente aun guardando su distancia emprende vuelo cuando todos se van.

Juliet había corrido hasta la orilla del Sena, se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban en la parte baja y al no haber nadie Breezy sale de su bolso para limpiar las lágrimas de su portadora con un pañuelo.

-No llores Juliet. No me gusta verte así.

-E-Es que tiene razón. Se cayó por mi culpa, la puse mal de seguro, soy una boba y ahora el regalo de mi abuela esta arruinado y el colgante de Marinette perdido...no puedo creer lo torpe que fui.- Breezy se siente mal al ver a su portadora así, pero luego frunce el ceño molesta y le da un golpe en la frente.-¡Auch!

-¿Y le vas a creer a esa bobalicona? ¡Niña arriba esa frente y mírame!- la chica hace caso.- Me importa poco lo que esa u otros piensen, eres valiente, dulce y la mejor portadora que he tenido hasta ahora en mis cinco mil años. Pero que te entre en esa cabeza que si donde vivías creían esas tonterías de ti, tú no eres la boba, ellos lo son por no ver quién que eres. Tienes defectos como todos pero los compensas con ese corazón de oro que tienes. Y créeme que estuve a nada de salir y lanzarme contra esa bruja.- Juliet ríe limpiando sus ojos.- Eres genial, todos te quieren y chica que eres Queen Bee, esa chica es poca cosa comparada contigo.

-Oh Breezy.- la toma entre sus manos y le pega a su mejilla.- Gracias por todo...

-Está bien, solo no me hagas llorar o se me correrá el delineador.- Juliet se ríe más fuerte y suspira.- Hay que volver han de estar preocupados. Espero que Marinette no se enfade.

-Es Marinette, o sea, imposible que se enfade contigo.- aun en manos de su portadora Breezy notó algo oscuro cerca de la cabeza y la peineta, un escalofrió hace que vuele encima viendo la mariposa negra. Breezy de inmediato transformó en un haz de luz amarilla que fue contra el akuma pero para sorpresa de Juliet la mariposa también ataca a la kwami que termina por ser lanzada hacia el rio de no ser porque Juliet la atrapó estando de puntitas por la orilla. Con dificultad recobra el equilibrio, retrocedió aliviada pero el akuma se posó sobre su cabeza justo en la peineta y eso la hizo hincarse tomando su cabeza y dejando caer a la kwami en su regazo que empezó a sentirse mal.

-Hola mi querida niña, soy Hawk Moth, ¿quieres vengarte de quien te ha hecho daño? Puedo ayudarte con eso.

-No…no lo hare ¡nhg!- sintió un gran dolor y Breezy se retorció como si tuviese un escalofrío.

-Claro que lo harás. Te daré el poder para hacerlo pero ya sabes que quiero algo a cambio...

-No...basta...

-Demuestra tu valía, hazle pagar todas las humillaciones pasadas, tráeme cambio el anillo de Black Cat sea como sea, y demuestra al mundo quién eres Abeilline.- poco a poco bajó sus manos, Breezy vuela frente a su portadora y una sombra parece cubrir el rostro de la kwami.

-Breezy, Transfórmame.- la kwami es absorbida por la peineta, un brillo amarillo la cubre y en ell reflejo de su sombra se ve tras su espalda cuatro largas alas antes de emprender vuelo.

Todos buscaban a Juliet, estaban preocupados por su amiga pero quien se estaba muriendo de la preocupación era Claude que maldecía en no haber reaccionado a tiempo.

-¿Dónde se habrá ido? No contesta su teléfono.- Sain se asoma viendo a su portador.

-Sé que no es momento pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Yo también.- dijo llevando su mano a su pecho.- Algo me dice que no está bien... Sain y si ¿algo malo paso?

-Breezy esta con ella y te lo digo esa abejita es terca y muy peligrosa cuando la hacen enojar.

-Debí consolarla primero, ¡debí hacerlo!

-No te culpes chico. Nadie tiene la culpa, bueno, casi nadie.- Sain miró hacia Monic que estaba viendo de forma desinteresada como todos buscaban a su amiga y esta bostezo aburrida.

-Lástima que ya pasó eso de la quema de brujas.- Sain gruñe.

-Tú la agarras yo le pego.- Monic volvió a bostezar y se acerca a Jean.

-Jean ¿podemos irnos? Ella ya aparecerá sola, por favor que drama hizo.- Jean la voltea a ver con rabia pero no levanta la voz.

-Yo no me voy de aquí pero te recomiendo que tu si te vayas.

-¡No me puedes dejar sola! Ella ya es demasiado grandecita como saber volver.

-Y tu muy grandecita para necesitar niñera así que vete.- Félix y Adrien eran los más cercanos a ellos escuchando ahora los gritos de la chica, de la chaqueta de Adrien Plagg se asoma un poco y ve algo pequeño y verde asomarse de la bolsa de la chica que hace que abra sus ojitos más.

-Tss, Adrien, ¡tss!- susurro Plagg aunque Felix por lo cerca que estaba le escuchaba.

-Plagg ahora no, te di un buen pedazo de queso hace rato.

-No es eso, mira el bolso.

-¿Qué?

-El bolso sordo, mira.- Adrien y Felix ven el bolso de la chica que seguía discutiendo con el moreno cuando ven lo mismo que Plagg, ambos se ven y molestos se acercan a la chica siendo Adrien que le planta cara cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya que estas haciendo drama ¿no quieres confesar algo?

-¿Disculpa?- en ese momento Félix le arranco el bolso y lo abrió ante la mirada furiosa de la chica.

-¡Devuélveme mi bolso!- pero Félix la ignoro y sacó el colgante que Marinette le había dado a Juliet.

-Eso es...- Jean Claude no termina la frase y Nino tiene que agarrar a su novia.

-¡Alya cálmate!

-¡Me calmare cuando le tire los dientes!

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a robar su regalo?- Jean le espeto furioso y Monic se cruza de brazos.

-Por favor, hubiese terminado por perderlo, solo evite el trágico final de algo tan bonito.

-¡Ahora sí!- Marinette se veía furiosa pero Bridgette la atrapa.

-Ese era su regalo, no tenías derecho.- Claude se acerca apretando los puños, Allan y Jean Claude parecen atentos a él. Jean miró a Monic deseando fulminarla con la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala con alguien como ella? Juliet nunca te ha hecho nada.- Monic al verse atacada exploto.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Siempre la indefensa pelos de estropajo! ¡Siempre llamando TU atención!

-¿Qué?- Jean no sabe que decir pero Marinette sí.

-Estas celosa...

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién estaría celosa de alguien tan insignificante como ella?- pero Jean le planta cara y siendo el chico más alto que ella la intimidaba un poco.

-¿Crees que me gusta Juliet? ¡Yo ya tengo novia y no es ella!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo que escuchaste. Así que deja en paz a mi amiga.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Ella no en nadie especial, ¿o que tiene que según tu merece la pena?- Claude por primera vez avanza y habla.

-Porque es la chica más gentil que hay, ayuda a todos sin mirar a quien, es inteligente, es hermosa, es MI novia y definitivamente es mejor ser humano que tú y todos los que la despreciaron. Así que no te permito que hables mal de ella o vamos a tener un problema.- la chica quedo en silencio mientras las miradas de todos se clavaban en ella se sintió furiosa.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ella es boba! ¡Ella es aburrida! ¡Ella es..!

-La que te hará volar en un momento.- contesto alguien pero no había, del cielo cae la mochila mojada y Bridgette se cubre la boca al ver arriba de ellos a una akuma con unas enormes alas amarillas de abeja, vestía una blusa de cuello alto sin mangas en diagonal hacia el cuello dejando al descubierto sus hombros y ombligo, una falda amarilla abierta larga en tres cuyas orillas estaban decoradas por una línea negra, unos guantes negros y largos sobrepasando un palmo sus codos con un par de rayas amarillas al final y unas largas botas negras de tacón alto, tenía unos googles negros con cristales amarillos. Su cabello en rizos ahora era lacio pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la larga lanza de justa medieval que tenía en su mano.

-Juliet...- murmuro Claude asustado como todos. La akuma sonrió ampliamente y habló con tono feliz.

-Hola Monic, en este día tan especial mi deseo de cumpleaños es devolverte todas las que me has hecho, desde chicles en el asiento, mojarme mis libros, hasta esas tantas bromitas que tanto te hicieron reír.- apretó la lanza de su mano con fuerza y su sonrisa les pareció cruel.- Y viene con intereses.- voló directo hacia abajo, donde clavo su lanza en el suelo haciendo que todo se desquebrajara y temblara haciendo caer a varios. Monic huyó aterrada.

-¡Juliet!- le llamó Claude y ella le voltea a ver, Jean no podía creer que esa era su amiga.

-Ahora soy Abeilline. Y les recomiendo no intervenir aunque claro, luego de ella vendré por el anillo de cierto gato.- dijo mirando de reojo a Félix que se levantaba con Bridgette. Marinette intento acercarse aunque Adrien no le dejaba por miedo al peligro.

-Juliet, por favor somos tus amigos.

-Y no lo dudo, por eso la advertencia, ahora si me disculpan mi aguijón no puede esperar.- sus alas se movieron como los de una abeja real y se marchó volando. Todos de inmediato se miraron entre si y corrieron dejando a un Jean sorprendido.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?- Allan voltea y responde.

-¡Por ahí y allá así que mejor ponte a salvo!- Jean los vio irse y luego levantó la mochila de su amiga y miró en dirección donde había ella volado.

-Juliet...-escondidos entre los árboles del parque los kwamis salieron de sus escondites. Tikki parecía alterada.

-¡Marinette! El miraculous de la abeja ha sido corrompido.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé. Nunca había pasado pro de su miraculous salía una gran cantidad de energía negativa.- el Plagg de Adrien es quien habla.

-Y si sumamos los sentimientos de su portadora significa caos.- Sain vuela frente a todos.

-¿Y a que esperamos? Debemos actuar ya o Breezy y Juliet podrían estar en peligro.- Alya interviene.

-Aunque estoy segura que esa bruja se lo merece Juliet no estaría de acuerdo.- Claude asiente.

-Es demasiado buena para eso... ¡Sain Transfórmame!- fue el primero en transformarse.- Y cuando esto termine Hawk Moth pagara por lo que ha hecho a mi ángel.

Monic corría por las calles de Paris y la gente se hacía a un lado y corría atemorizados por la akuma que le perseguía de cerca sin esfuerzo.

-Corre, corre, que la abejita te va a picar.- canturreo poniendo más nerviosa a la chica, Abeilline se detuvo, la dejo tomar distancia antes de que sus alas se movieran más rápido lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de aire que toco a Monic que la mando a volar.-¡Y se va! ¡Se va!- pero Chat Noir atrapa a la chica antes de que caiga al suelo.

-¡Out! Estas fuera.- dejo a la chica al suelo y esta corrió despavorida. A lado de Chat se pusieron Ladybug y Vulpine y en las azoteas estaba de un lado Black Cat, Jade Shell y del otro Melody, Kid Mime y Mercury.

-Veo que vinieron a detenerme.- dijo desilusionada. Ladybug da un paso adelante.

-No dejaremos que hagas nada de lo que después te arrepentirás.

-Mmmm, o sea que no tengo opción. Bien.- el movimiento de sus alas aumento.- Cuando termine con ustedes seguirá ella. Fue contra el grupo de Ladybug, ella lanzó su yoyo cuyo hilo intentó atraparla pero ella le esquivó, en los techos, Jade Shell lanzó su escudo y Kid utilizó su kedama cuya pelota fue contra la abeja, voló bajo por el escudo pero atrapó la pelota del arma del mimo y voló hasta jalarlo a él hacia los cielos y por los tejados rodeando a los chicos, Kid en un intento se enganchó a unos tubos para detenerla usando su habilidad, eso la frenó por un momento y Mercury aprovecharon para paralizarla.

-¡Shock Wave!

-¡No!- gritó Vulpine y lanzó su escudo desviando el ataque del velocista hacia el mimo que quedó con los cabellos de punta.

-¡Viejo lo siento!- se disculpó Mercury pero con los dientes apretados y paralizado logró hablar Kid.

-No…hay...pro-ble-ma…- Chat miró a su compañero que recuperó su escudo.

-Oye, ¿estás de nuestra parte?

-¡Vale lo siento! ¡Fue un reflejo!- Ladybug se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

-Recuerda que lo hacemos por ella.

-Ya lo sé pero me es imposible tocarle un pelo.

-¿En serio?- voló Abeilline con gran velocidad cargó a Vulpine tomándolo del traje.- Por tan buena acción déjame te doy tu premio.- lo siguiente que supo Vulpine fue el sentir los labios de su abejita, un gran beso que no se le olvidaría nunca y al separarse el rostro del zorro tenía un color rojo granate.- Cuando termine aquí querido seguimos pero ahora estoy ocupada.- lo soltó haciendo que cayera en un techo completamente embobado, Melody siendo la más cercana observa la sin reacción del zorro.

-Creo que lo dejó noqueado.- Black se acerca a ella.

-Eso sí es un beso fatal. ¡A por ella!- un par de melodías de la flauta hacen que la abeja pierda el equilibrio en el aire y el felino se le echó encima rodando por el techo y con él encima.- ¡Dame tu miraculous! Rayos, soné como mi padre…- pero Abeilline pone su pie en su estómago y lo lanza por sobre la otra azotea donde Melody le atrapa y enseguida son atacados por la abeja cayendo del tejado. Ladybug lanza su yoyo y la atrapa de la pierna.

-¡No irás a ninguna parte! ¡Chat!- el felino corrió por las paredes hacia Abeilline que al verse atacada intentó atacarle con su lanza, Chat o esquivó saltando aquella como si saltara una cerca y pasó casi encima de la chica pero ella le tomó de la cola y comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire mientras Ladybug intentaba detenerla hasta que lanza a Chat sobre de Ladybug, ambos indefensos la akuma fue contra de ellos con su lanza y fue entonces que Vulpine al fin reaccionó y se interpuso con su escudo en el ataque cubriendo el golpe, Abeilline retrocedió y frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que no interferirías…

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lastimas a todos, te amo pero voy a hacer lo posible para que vuelvas a la normalidad.- Abeilline bajó los hombros.

-Adelante.

Monic había corrido varias calles arriba, estaba exhausta y se detuvo, más al escuchar a lo lejos la destrucción de las calles quiso seguir hasta que una mano sujeta su brazo.

-¡Aquí estás!- le dijo Alya que estaba con Bridgette y las vio como sus salvadoras.

-Por favor escóndanme de esa loca…

-Mmm, está bien, te ayudaremos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No sé por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí.- Bridgette arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos, una pose que aprendió de Félix.

-¿Va en serio?

-¡Por favor! Necesito un escondite.- Alya y Bridgette se miraron, la verdad era que bien podían dejarla pero no eran así, hasta que una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Bridgette y da un leve golpe en las costillas a Alya apuntando un basurero, Alya igual sonríe y toma del brazo a Monic.

-Oh, no te preocupes, te ocultaremos en un lugar donde nunca te encontrará.

La pelea era dura, su compañera era más fuerte y cada vez que atacaba sus ataques eran cubiertos o esquivados al momento de volar. Habían llegado cerca de un parque donde Vulpine, Chat Noir y Black Cat habían sido lanzados a la reja de ésta. Vulpine se levantó primero al ver como Melody atrapó a Abeilline en un ataque sónico obligándola a cubrirse los oídos. Kid Mime al fin moviéndose después de que Mercury fuese a recargar, fue sobre de ella pero Abeilline movió sus alas mandando ráfagas de aire evitando que se acercasen más a ella. Ladybug retrocedió también con Jade que se limpió algo de sudor de la frente.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? Porque definitivamente nos está haciendo papilla.

-Sigo pensando…- ambos felinos se ponen a lado de Ladybug.

-Te daremos tiempo, tú piensa.- le dijo Chat antes de ir contra la akuma, Vulpine se quedó quieta observando la pelea, le dolía mucho ver a su novia así. Abeilline se quita de encima a ambos gatos y cuando iba a por Black una fuerte ráfaga de aire la manda directo a un autobús que fue abandonado en la pelea, la chica se estrelló en su interior y una serie de mariposas blancas cerraron las puertas, el felino vio a Bleue Paon y a Hawk Moth arribar.

-Gracias, un poco más y tres de mis nueve vidas se hubiesen perdido.

-Vinimos cuando nos enteramos.- dijo Bleue viendo a la chica moverse como un insecto atrapado antes de utilizar la lanza y comenzar a abollar y destruir el autobús desde dentro.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una larga historia.- contestó Chat y Hawk Moth vio a Ladybug.

-Será mejor que utilices tu poder, no sabemos si aquello resistirá.

-Sí, ¡Lucky Charm!- en su mano cayó un espejo ovalado un poco grande, ella miró curiosa el objeto.

-¿Un espejo?- Vulpine se acerca por detrás y pone su mano en su hombro.

-Y el Lucky Charm nunca nos ha fallado.- Ladybug miró alrededor, el espejo, la reja del parque, las ventanas de los aparadores y el hidrante.

-Lo tengo, ¡Melody! Necesito que nos cubras.

-Dalo por hecho.- Abeilline golpeó el techo varias veces hasta que por fin salió por un agujero. Melody estaba lista.

-¡Gray Nuage!- los cubrió a todos con una niebla y la abeja no podía ver nada alrededor hasta que Vulpine le llama.

-¡Hey!- ella observa un espacio más abierto y puede ver a Vulpine sujetando a Monic.- Te he traído lo que quieres, así que acaba ya con esto.- ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh zorrito, tan dulce, gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños.- le lanzó un beso en el aire antes de volar contra su objetivo, Vulpine sujetó a la chica y al estar tan cerca.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Vupine y empujó a Monic.

-¡Countre Courant!- gritó Bleue Paon y toda la niebla se disipó, Chat Noir ya tenía listo el espejo y usando la luz de los aparadores dio en el blanco a los ojos de Abeilline que hizo que perdiera su objetivo y la lanza quedó clavada, al intentar sacarla con ambas manos el yoyo de Ladybug la ata y observa que Monic o mejor dicho, Ladybug bajo la ilusión que ya desaparecía era quien lo hizo.

-¡Black!

-¡Cataclysm!- deshizo el hidrante y Jade y Vulpine con sus escudos dirigieron el agua hacia la abeja que solo pudo gritar antes de ser arrastrada por el fuerte chorro de agua. Al retirar los escudos todos se acercan para ver a su amiga en el suelo, boca abajo y con lanza en mano. Ladybug es quien se acerca a su amiga.

-Lo sentimos mucho Juliet.- no lejos de allí Jean al fin llegaba al lugar con la mochila de su amiga en mano, al parecer todo había terminado y suspiró de alivio, al menos por un segundo. Ladybug iba a quitarle el miraculous cuando la mano de Abeilline toma la suya y la jala hacia abajo y se abre paso entre todos, intentó volar pero sus alas apenas podían sostenerla y miró a todos furiosa.

-¡Esto no se los perdonaré!- apretó la lanza con fuerza y la dirigió al suelo.- ¡Stinger!- el suelo se rompió y toda la calle donde estaban todos también.

-¡Crysalim!- Hawk Moth colocó su escudo, el escudo en el suelo impidió que esa parte quedara destrozada como lo demás, Jean tuvo que meterse entre dos edificios para no caer en el enorme hoyo que se formó y Abeilline se veía furiosa.

-¡LOS VOY A HACER PAGAR!- todos se colocaron a la defensiva, algunos habían ya utilizado sus habilidades y los miraculous ya estaban dando la alarma de que pronto se acabaría su transformación. Chat mira el espejo que tenía en mano.

-Genial, si antes no estaba enojada con nosotros ahora lo está, ¿tenemos un plan B?- Ladybug intentó pensar.

-Dame un minuto…

-Algunos no tenemos tiempo.- dijo Melody y Vulpine mira el espejo.

-Está mal…

-¿Qué?- le mira Jade y Vulpine mira a Ladybug.

-El uso del espejo, está mal.- le arrebató el espejo a Chat Noir y de un salto llegó hasta la pared de un edificio donde se sostuvo y tomó impulso.

-¡Chat!- Ladybug le hizo ver a Chat Noir que Abeilline estaba lista para un ataque de Vulpine por lo que el felino lanzó su bastón que se dividió y eso distrajo a la akuma que pronto fue embestida por el zorro que la acorraló contra una pared.

-¡TÚ!

-¡Ya basta!- le llamó la atención y mientras que con un brazo la inmovilizó con el otro mostró el espejo, sin darse cuenta que Jean estaba justo al lado de donde estaban.- Escúchame bien, ésta no eres tú, mírate.- ella pareció obedecer pero porque no tenía dónde más ver.- Eres la chica más linda que conozco, tu ternura y gentileza me cautivaron desde el primero momento y solo deseaba conocer más a esa chica que fue capaz de darme un pañuelo para limpiar mi cara por ir distraído caminando, y aún conservo ese pañuelo. Eres inteligente, eres asombrosa a tu manera, y aunque muchas cosas te dan pena como hablar entre multitudes o hasta presentar algún tema frente a la clase, entre otras muchas cosas, eres la clase de persona que no se rinde y que quiere salir de ese caparazón. Que no guarda rencor, y que es capaz de tender una mano a quien alguna vez te hizo mal… es por eso que me enamoré de ti mi ángel, mi Juliet, por eso eres también fuiste escogida Queen Bee.- la sujetó con más firmeza al sentir que se movía, las alas de Abeilline ya estaban casi secas y comenzaban a moverse.- Por eso por favor… sé que estás ahí, vuelve por favor porque no sabría que hacer sin ti.- Abeilline se miró en el espejo, intentó desviar la mirada pero Vulpine no le dejaba, y se vio por un momento como Queen Bee y dejó de moverse, Vulpine pareció entender y relajó su agarre y le dio su espacio sin dejar de sostener el espejo, la akuma se miró en el espejo, el cabello, el rostro, esa no era ella, miró alrededor, todos los destrozos ocasionados y le entraron ganas de llorar.

-Y-Yo… yo no quería. Lo siento tanto…- bajó el espejo, Vulpine sonrió y se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No es tu culpa.- ella sollozó un poco, todos parecían aliviados, y Vulpine la toma de los hombros y la separa.- Debo tomar tu miraculous, ¿está bien?- ella asintió, Vulpine iba a por ello cuando una mariposa oscura aparece en su rostro y ella le empuja, Abeilline se tomó la cabeza con fuerza ante la voz de Hawk Moth.

-¡Tonta! ¡No te atrevas a ceder! ¡Eres débil! ¡Eres una inútil!- ella entonces cerró los puños y lentamente haciendo fuerza en los brazos los bajó y abrió los ojos.

-¡No soy nada de eso! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…!- las alas se extienden y ella mira a una dirección.- ¡Te he encontrado!- tomó su lanza y se lanzó a vuelo, todos logran salir de donde estaban siguiendo a la abeja que volaba por la ciudad a una dirección. Hawk Moth desde Notre Dame apretó su bastón con fuerza.

-Ya no me eres útil.- movió su mano y en pleno vuelo el akuma sale de la peineta, ahora Juliet y Breezy caían desde varios metros hacia el suelo.

-¡Juliet!- gritó Vulpine desesperado. Y Kid tomó lo primero que vio que era la cola de su compañero felino.

-¡Lo siento Black!

-¡¿EH?!

-¡Colossius!- con su gran fuerza lanzó al héroe de negro hacia la chica, la atrapó con la kwami pero ahora debía ver dónde caer, hasta que algo suaviza el aterrizaje, un sin número de mariposas blancas les ayuda a bajar a una azotea, Juliet parece reaccionar y al ver a Black Cat habla con voz queda.

-Notre Dame…- Black miró hacia la antigua catedral, apenas llega Vulpine la deja en sus brazos y se dirige hacia allá. Ladybug atrapó al akuma, esta vez fue rápido y liberó a la mariposa blanca que se perdió en el cielo.

-¡Black!- gritó Chat que le siguió junto con los demás, no le importaba que su transformación estuviese a punto de terminar, Chat Noir le siguió de cerca.- ¿Pero a dónde vas?

-¡Está en Notre Dame! ¡ÉL!- llegó hacia el lugar, hasta lo más alto, todos entraron, inspeccionaron el lugar, Allegra regresó a la normalidad seguida de Marinette que entró a un cuarto y al llegar a una habitación cerrada, Black Cat empujó y al entrar su transformación se había perdido dejando a un Plagg exhausto sobre su cabeza, miró la habitación, parecía adecuada para vivir en ella, un viejo colchón al fondo, una mesa que le pareció muy limpia para un supuesto desuso, una silla hecha pedazos en una pared y al ver vitral coloreaba la habitación de colores rojos azules, morados y amarillos, pero el rojo prevalecía, sumamente hermoso, del estilo de su padre, pero allí no había nadie, ya no…

Juliet se quejó y tomó su cabeza, tardó un poco pero Ladybug tuvo que invocar otro objeto para poder usar el Miraculous, esta vez fue un pañuelo.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo regresó a la normalidad, todos los destrozos y hasta la mochila estaba como nueva, pero Jean permanecía escondido. Cuando todos regresaron a la normalidad los señores Agreste se habían ido y Allan ahora se quejaba.

-¡Viejo! Es que no tenía nada para Jizz, se me había olvidado.- Jean Claude suspira.

-¿Y tú eres el más rápido?- Juliet suspiró y miró a sus amigos.

-Lo siento mucho, no sé ni cómo pasó.- Breezy que estaba en la mano de Nino despertó y Nino sonrió.

-Ya estás mejor, tu energía está bien.

-O sea… ¿alguien me cuenta qué pasó?

-¡Juliet!- el grito de Jean hace que Breezy vuele al bolso de su portadora y al momento el moreno abraza a su amiga.- Estás bien…

-Jean…- le corresponde el abrazo y luego Jean le da su mochila.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.

-Oh, está bien, Ladybug debió haberla arreglado.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mirando de reojo a su amiga Marinette, Jean asiente con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso debió pasar.

-¡JULIET DECROIS!- el grito de Monic hace que todos volteen, la chica estaba algo sucia y estaban seguros que había algo atorado en su cabello.- ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! ¡Cuando termine contigo todos lo de la escuela sabrán que sigues siendo el mismo fenómeno de siempre! ¡NO! ¡Peor!- Claude se paró frente a su novia pero Juliet con gentileza lo hace a un lado y mira a Monic.

-¡Hazlo!- le dijo con la babilla en alto.- No me importa lo que digas o pienses de mí, tú y todos los demás retrógradas y pusilánimes ignorantes sin cerebro pueden decir lo que se les venga en gana pero yo voy a tener a gente que me quiera, los mejores amigos del mundo y un guapo novio que es un excelente besador, así que si en tu vida te hace feliz molestar a otros, entonces me das pena.- todos sonrieron al ver ese lado de la chica salir a flote.

-Y corte.- dijo Alya que estaba con Bridgette grabando todo.

-Oh, creo que subiré esto a mi blog, "Chica hace frente a antigua abusadora", será todo un ejemplo para muchos.- Monic grita de rabia y se da la vuelta para irse, Juliet se tocó el pecho y entonces mira a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue… liberador.- todos se ríen y Alya se acerca a Juliet.

-Y este día no acaba. ¡Hora de la fiesta!

Monic llegó al hotel Grand Paris donde tenía su reservación, al principio el botones pareció dudar pero al verificar su nombre le dio la llave de su habitación, entonces Monic ve al grupo arribar.

-¡¿Pero me están siguiendo?! ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!- Alya rueda los ojos y se acerca con una amplia sonrisa.

-Venimos con Chloe, salón este.

-Oh, claro, la señorita Bourgeois les está esperando.

-Gracias.- pasó de largo a la chica con una sonrisa burlona y ésta les siguió curiosa, al abrir las puertas todo estaba decorado con serpentinas, listones verde claro y azules, una mesa de comida con un postre de chocolate con fresas que simulaban una rosa que decía "Un año feliz con todos tus amigos" y debajo de las mesas salieron todos gritando.

-/¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!/- todos se acercaron a abrazar y felicitar a su compañera y amiga y Marinette miró a Alya.

-¿Pero cómo le hiciste para convencer a Chloe?

-Sencillo, ella es la mejor amiga de su novio, además que hice un trato de que Juliet le dirá más tarde algunas cositas de Nathaniel, nada grave.- en la entrada Monic estaba sorprendida con la boca abierta hasta que Chloe la… huele.

-¡Ugh! Qué peste. Sabrina, que saquen a esa chica de aquí, no es ninguna invitada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

-¿Y tú sabes quién soy? Soy hija del alcalde de la ciudad y dueño de este hotel, así que si se lo pido o me da la gana te saco de aquí, y querida, te recomiendo que te quites esos restos de fideos del cabello, das pena ¡shu! ¡shu!- Monic gruñó molesta y se marchó totalmente humillada. Juliet recuperó el colgante que volvió a poner en su mochila y sopló las velas de su pastel, la música que todos bailaran y la comida era deliciosa, en resumen la fiesta era todo un éxito y Bridgette bailaba también disfrutando la fiesta hasta que un nuevo mareo se hizo presente, tuvo que salir un momento apoyándose en la pared y al sentir una mano en su hombro mira a Félix.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Solo algo cansada por todo lo que hicimos, creo que me iré temprano.

-Te acompaño.- dijo tomándola de la muñeca para sorpresa de Bridgette que no sabía qué decir. En un balcón de la fiesta Juliet miró el cielo nocturno, sola abrió un poco la bolsa y sonrió a Breezy.

-Gracias por el regalo.

-No hay problema, la fiesta ha sido…

-No por la fiesta, sino porque me hiciste recordar que debo tener más confianza en mí misma Breezy, y siempre lo voy a recordar.

-Oh… Oh… ¡creo que mi corrector ya se corrió!- Juliet se ríe.

-Juliet…- Jean se acerca por detrás con un vaso de limonada.- La cumpleañera debe estar en la fiesta.

-Necesitaba un poco de paz, y bien, me contaron lo que pasó con Monic, ¿en serio tienes novia?- Jean se sonroja un poco.

-Sí, es muy bonita, la mejor chica que hay.

-Ah, ¿entonces por qué yo no sabía nada?

-Oye, quería decírtelo en persona, además no soy el único en esconder secretos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú dímelo, Queen Bee.- Juliet escupe la limonada.

-¿Qué?- le habló con un hilo de voz y este estalla a carcajadas.

-Tranquila, guardaré el secreto como una tumba.

-Jean…

-Lo digo en serio, además algo me dice que tus amigos me dejarían de cabeza en la Torre Eiffel si digo una palabra.- dijo de broma pero Juliet no ríe.- ¿No va en serio verdad?

-Una vez dejamos a Chat Noir atado por una broma que nos hizo, créeme, no lo es.- al verlo tragar grueso ella es quien ahora ríe y Jean se siente menos tenso.

-Como sea, creo que eres genial.

-Gracias, y ¿cómo es tu novia?

-Espera, tengo una foto.- le mostró la imagen de una chica de piel un poco bronceada, cabello rubio ondulado largo y unos ojos violetas, con un elegante vestido rosa sin mangas… le recordaba a alguien.

-Se llama Musa, es toda una artista en el violín.- dijo como un enamorado y Juliet la miraba, estaba segura que la había visto antes.

-Es muy bonita, tienes mucha suerte.

-Gracias, si vas de visita alguna vez podría presentarlas.

-¡Me encantaría!

-Disculpen.- dijo Claude que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del balcón.- Me gustaría felicitar a la cumpleañera.

-Toda tuya, viejo.- les dejó y ambos se miraron, Claude le sonrió recordando la primera vez que la conoció como Vulpine, quien diría que terminaría loco por ella.

-Te tengo un regalo. No sé si fue el correcto pero creo que será algo que podrás usar y apreciar.- Juliet miró curiosa al ver que de atrás sacaba su regalo envuelto en papel plateado con un listón naranja, ella pensó que era un libro y al abrirlo se dio cuenta que se equivocaba, era un diario, completamente en blanco.- Es un diario de viaje, para cuando inicies tus viajes cuando te regresen la moto, tiene para escribir notas y poner fotos.- ella sonrió y miró con ternura el regalo para ponerlo en su pecho.

-Es perfecto, gracias.- Claude sonríe ampliamente, ambos se quedan mirando un momento el cielo de Paris hasta que algo que recordó algo, suspiró y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Excelente besador?- el rostro de Juliet se puso color granate.

-Ah… bueno… yo…- él le toma la barbilla.

-Me gusta, me gusta mucho.- dijo antes de besarla y ella correspondió a ese beso mientras ambos kwamis volaban a una jardinera donde Sain le dio una flor a Breezy y contemplaron el bonito cielo nocturno de Paris.

Hawk Moth se movió en la oscura habitación, la luna iluminaba parte del lugar donde la sombra se movió cerca de su creador.

-No hay problema, fue simplemente una prueba, aunque fue un inconveniente que supiera dónde estaba, pero no hay problema, la próxima víctima será diferente, y no importa qué tan puro sea su corazón, no podrá escapar de mí.- dijo riendo ante la mirada asustada de los kwamis y de la sombra, una sonrisa amplia aparece.

Bridgette tarareo una canción mientras caminaban por las calles de pared, pero Félix estaba muy callado y ella sabía por qué.

-Será la próxima vez.

-¿Qué?

-Tu padre, no podrá esconderse por mucho tiempo, venceremos a la sombra y podremos regresar a casa. Así que ánimo, hoy dieron un gran paso.

-Sí… eso creo.- Bridgette sonrió dulcemente y siguió avanzando, esa faceta de amigos le gustaba mucho.

-Hoy fue una gran salida, me gustaría repetirla.

-Podrías… ¿el próximo fin de semana?

-¡Claro! ¿A dónde podríamos ir? Creo que Allan le dio ganas de ir a una tienda de música del centro y a Jean Claude…

-Solos.- Bridgette se detiene.

-¿Qué?- pensó que escuchó mal y esperó a que lo repitiera, Félix hizo todo para esconder su sonrojo.

-Nosotros solos, en una salida.- Bridgette no supo qué decir y Félix la miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Y bien?

-¡SÍ! Digo… me encantaría.- contestó nerviosa y Félix suspiró.

-Bien.- Bridgette tuvo que morder su labio para evitar gritar, eso ya lo haría llegando con el maestro, por ahora esa noche todos disfrutarían de la fiesta y lo que les esperaría después, confiados en que pronto atraparían a Hawk Moth. Sin embargo, a veces las cosas puede tomar rumbos extraños.

…

Y… espero les haya gustado, un agradecimiento para todos los que apoyan esta pareja y espero que lo que siga no provoque me quieran linchar o asesinar, por suerte me he mudado a una playa privada para evitar ser encontrada. Por favor dejen review y pido mi recompensa diaria, por favor, nada de tomatazos y gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia. Y un spoiler, empieza el drama! Será muy difícil de aquí en adelante. Y bueno, no hay mucho que decir esta vez, nada que… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!

Respuestas:

Tsubasa23, Darkdan-sama, Alexandra og, Dama de la Suerte, lizie-chan, Sol, x29, Chaos King 86, tsukihimekoomori: La sombra la verán en el siguiente capítulo… ah rayos, spoiler, pero bueno no importa XD Gracias por el review y esperemos ver como la "salida" el próximo capítulo.

Funka1999: Bueno Lila aparecerá después, solo un pequeño corto, pero no, Lila ya no será importante en esta historia. Y un one-shot? No, creo que están bien así. XD

Princeseternum: Solo diré eso… mi integridad peligrará.

Jinzo77: No me influenciarás, ya está decidido. Y bueno lo de Nino seria punto y aparte, prometo que contaré su reacción en el próximo XD y panquecito, bueno, si, es un muffin, eres de España? WOW! Me leen del otro lado del globo! Que loco! XD Y lo de Reine Sombre, demos gracias a Alya, además de que se especificó que no muchos recordaban lo sucedido, y así Alya ganó una beca de periodismo, Lila supo de Reine Sombre por ese video. Y de la siguiente generación? Tal vez cortos pero no una historia tan larga… aunque quién sabe, depende de qué diga mi inspiración. Y gracias por querer a mis OC TwT

ZarcortFan25: Gracias y adoro el ship.

*Breezy y Harmoony se miran una a la otra*

 **/Ya quisieras/**

Ya las dos… bueno, suerte con tu historia que la estoy leyendo XD


	22. Luz perdida

**Hola a todos! He regresado y publicando un día antes, sé que muchos quieren saber qué pasara y no les quitaré mucho tiempo, solo por favor nada de armas de ningún tipo, objetos que puedan ser utilizados para dañar, aturdir o amordazar, por favor evitemos violencia. Y también debo recordar que en los próximos capítulos estaré bien protegida para evitar algún daño. Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por crear tan buenos personajes, y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 22.

Luz perdida.

 _Black Cat cayó al suelo de aquella oscura habitación, se levantó apoyando su mano al suelo en una pose felina, mirando con odio a aquel villano que había dañado a su lady, Hawk Moth, fue contra él, ambos bastones chocaron pero Hawk Moth golpeó su estómago sacando todo el aire de su cuerpo. Rodó en el suelo y el hombre se acercó a paso lento al héroe._

 _-Deberías desistir, tus amigos han caído, tu lady tampoco vendrá porque ya no hay Ladybug.- dijo mostrando los aretes en su mano._

 _-¡Jamás! ¡Y voy a regresar cada miraculous empezando por el de my lady!- no muy lejos de él estaban sus compañeros y amigos que se habían arriesgado a acompañarlo aun sin sus miraculous, casi inconscientes. El villano suspiró y un brillo purpura lo cubrió descubriendo el verdadero rostro de la persona tras la máscara y los ojos de Black se abrieron tanto como pudieron no creyendo lo que veía.- No... no es posible...- el felino no pudo levantarse del suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, y cada movimiento amenazaba traicionarlo por el shock._

 _-Oh, mi querido hijo, con un mundo lleno de posibilidades y tan cerrado.- se acercó más a él y aprovechando su vulnerabilidad tomó la mano del anillo.- Me impresionó saber que eras tú todo este tiempo Félix, pero a la vez me desilusionó un poco.- le quitó el anillo y su transformación desapareció.- Yo que te crié y con todo para que fueras un príncipe y te rebajaste a ser un mero caballero.- soltó la mano de su hijo que no le quitaba la vista de encima.- Pero no te preocupes, cuando termine todo será mejor para ambos, para los tres.- la confusión cubrió el rostro de Félix.- Volveremos a ser una familia muy pronto, ya entenderás, todo esto también lo hago por ti, porque te amo hijo, más que a nada en este mundo.- dijo con cierta lentitud en su voz para luego detrás de él se engullido por una sombra que hizo que Félix gritara._

 _-¡Padre!_

-¡Despierta ya flojo!- la voz de Plagg le devuelve a la realidad, estaba en su habitación, bueno, la habitación que usaba en ese mundo. Estaba acostada en la cama y sobre su pecho había un libro grueso de pasta café que le había parecido interesante hacía unas horas para pasar el rato. Plagg vuela cerca de su rostro.- ¡Arriba! ¿Ya te olvidaste de la patrulla?- Félix gruñe a lo bajo antes de levantarse y verificar que su anillo seguía en su dedo.- Oye Félix, ¿te pasa algo? Estás más pálido de lo de costumbre.

-Nada, no es nada. Plagg, Transfórmame.- no tardó en llegar a la Torre Eiffel donde Ladybug, Chat Noir, Mercury y Melody esperaban. Ladybug habló.

-Bien como sabrán hemos decidido explorar el distrito este ayer pero no encontramos nada. Por eso revisaremos el sur, manténganse en comunicación. No sabemos qué pueda hacer Hawk Moth si puede corromper un miraculous.- todos asintieron y comenzaron, cada uno estaba a cierta distancia de otro, suponían que era la mejor estrategia para así evitar una desgracia desde lo de su amiga, después de lo de Notre Dame veían cada edificio vacío o posible rincón donde el villano pudiese esconderse, no deseando dejar algun cabo suelto. Pero esa noche al parecer no tenían suerte. Se reunieron encima de un edificio cansados por lo tarde que era. Chat Noir llega jugando con poco con su bastón en mano antes de ponerlo de nuevo en su cinturón.

-Hoy no hubo suerte tampoco. Mejor regresemos a descansar, ha sido una larga noche.- Melody bosteza.

-Gracias me hace falta.- Black bajó los hombros un poco decepcionado hasta que siente la mano de Mercury en su hombro.

-Tendremos suerte la próxima. Ánimo, gato.- Black asintió y de repente recuerda algo.

-Ammm, saben, acabo de recordar algo, volveré a la mansión después.

-¿No quieres que alguien te acompañe?- preguntó Ladybug y Black se tensó como una cuerda.

-¡NO! Yo... estaré bien y no voy a un lugar lejano, así que estaré bien, muy bien.- habló comenzando a retroceder nervioso.- Nos vemos.- hizo una pirueta para saltar a otro edificio e impulsarse con el bastón. Ladybug quedó extrañada de su actitud.

-¿Que mosca le ha picado?- Chat se ríe y mira a su lady.

-Más bien fue cupido que al fin ha acertado, bichito.- todos miran a la dirección por la que se fue Black entendiendo a dónde se dirigía.

Corrió por los tejados de la ciudad, al llegar a una jardinera tomó una rosa y se marchó. Fue una suerte ver que la luz del pequeño cuarto donde se quedaba Bridgette seguía encendida, estaba cociendo una falda, hasta que se pinchó el dedo por error, eso le hizo sonreír y tocó la ventana. Bridgette al asomarse sonrió al ver a su gatito y abrió la ventana de par en par.

-¿No es muy noche para que los gatos sigan despiertos?

-Lo mismo diría de las princesas.- le mostró la rosa y Bridgette aguantó la risa, le dio espacio para que entrara. Habían vuelto a esa relación bromista que tenían antes y estaban sumamente cómodos con eso, por el momento.

-Tengo unas galletas de nuez, me las trajo Marinette.

-¡Miau! Siempurre tan generosa.

-Y espero no me hagas arrepentirme.- dijo en broma y salió de la habitación para ir por las galletas y té sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados por los héroes desde el edificio del frente. Ladybug parecía la más emocionada. Casi da un grito al verlos juntos que Chat tuvo que poner su dedo en sus labios para que guardara silencio. En poco, Bridgette regresó con una bandeja de madera que tenía un tazón de galletas y dos tés con una pizca de leche. Era de más decir que a diferencia de Félix, el héroe felino olvidaba sus modales y gustaba engullir cada galleta, aunque al notar la forma divertida con que ella le miraba dejó de comer tan rápido y tomó un poco de té.

-Hay muchas galletas, come cuanto quieras.

-Gracias, pero sabes que no soy un gato callejero.

-Claro que no, pero eres mi gato.- Black no pudo evitar sonrojarse bajo la máscara hasta que una pequeña risa de Bridgette lo regresa a la realidad.- Come al ritmo que quieras, a mí no me molesta.

-Mmm, entonces no me veas.- dijo haciendo un puchero y Bridgette tuvo que aguantarla risa.

-Vale, vale, capto. Disculpa el poco espacio.- dijo viendo el pequeño cuarto donde estaba.- Ya no sé dónde poner mis cosas, creo que debo dejar de hacer ropa un tiempo o no podré caminar por aquí dentro de poco.- Black la miró en silencio un momento y tomó otra galleta para comerla.

-¿Y por qué no vienes a la mansión?- mordió la galleta pero se tensó tanto que hasta la cola pareció un segundo un palo tieso, se le salió el comentario y ante la mirada de Bridgette en él, corrigió.- Quiero decir...tendrías más espacio y estarías cerca de Gabriel Agreste para aprender y...

-Suena bien pero me gusta más aquí. La compañía del maestro es muy agradable y me enseña cosas muy interesantes de los miraculous y antiguos portadores, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Sí, claro... tienes razón es mejor estar donde estés más cómoda.- no pudo evitar sentir cierta desilusión por ello. Ambos se sumieron en un agradable silencio, Black observaba cada gesto que ella hacía, el cómo comía la galleta, sus ojos al mirar el interior de la taza, no se había dado cuenta que tan largas eran sus pestañas y cuando ambas miradas chocaron ninguno supo qué decir y avergonzados solo sonrieron bajando la vista a lo que quedaba de la charola. Black se obligó a tomar aire.- Bueno, una de las razones que vine fue por la cita de mañana...- Bridgette casi se atraganta con el té, le miró limpiando su boca con el dorso y el rostro tan colorado como una manzana.

-¿C-C-Ci-Cita?- fue entonces que Black se dio cuenta de lo que dijo que rompió la galleta que estaba entre sus dedos.

-Quise decir, salida, salida de amigos.

-Oh...ya, claro.- rió intentando relajarse un poco.

-Bien quería confirmar, ¿las once en el parque te parece bien?

-¡Sí! Claro...

-Bien.- comió la última galleta del tazón.- Debo irme ya. Hasta mañana.

-Black...- ella le detuvo tomando su mano, al darse cuenta de ese contacto ambos se sonrojaron.- Cuídate de regreso, por favor.- Black sonrió y apretó su mano para inclinarse y besar su dorso.

-Lo prometo.- aquella acción la dejó estupefacta y Black al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se apartó y saltó a la ventana.

-¡Hasta mañana!- gritó el gato al huir dejando a una muy sonrojada Bridgette que tuvo que abrazar una almohada para ahogar un gran grito de emoción. En las azote de enfrente Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían una gran sonrisa. Ladybug bufó divertida.

-Gato cobarde.

-¡Oye!

-No tú.

-Sí, pero hablo en nombre de todos los felinos de Paris.- Ladybug torció la boca y Melody suspira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al fin Brid tiene al gato, estoy feliz por ella, ¿no crees Mercury?

-Mmm...

-¿Mercury?- al ver a Mercury el joven se veia pensativo. Ladybug comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es su primera cita.

-¿Y?- preguntó Ladybug y Mercury casi parece querer arrancarse los cabellos.

-¡Que es su primera salida con una chica que de verdad le gusta! Félix no sabrá que hacer y puede que Bridgette si ve que la cita no funciona se plantee lo de salir con Félix y tal vez al final solo decidan ser amigos ¡o ni eso! Aly seguro asesinaría a Félix y a mí de paso por ser su amigo y no ayudar al Feligette.

-¿Feligette?- preguntó curiosa Ladybug y Melody contesta.

-El emparejamiento entre los nombres de Félix y Bridgette, Aly lo inventó.- Mercury toma aire y adopta una pose más heroica.

-Como buen amigo es mi deber velar por la felicidad de Félix ¡T hacer que esos dos estén juntos! ¡El Feligette debe existir!- Chat y Ladybug se miran entre sí no sabiendo qué decir. Aunque Chat se inclina a susurrar a su lady.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos?- dijo señalando a Mercury y ella suspira.

-Esperemos que no.

En aquella oscura habitación la sombra se encontraba explorando su nuevo entorno. La habitación circular sostenida la sombra observo con detalle el único hueco que había, en el techo, en el centro de todo que ayudaba a que entrara poco a poco luz del exterior. Las jaulas de los kwamis se encontraban colgadas en una de las columnas y Gabriel se acercó a estas. Tikki se encogió con su galleta en mano pero después alzo la mira cuan valiente demostraba ser.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? No hemos recuperado nuestras energías, y no puedes usar los miraculous así.

-Eso ya lo sé. Solo contemplo una idea.

-¿Idea?- pregunto Nooroo con temor en su voz.

-Sí, a veces hay que sacrificar una pieza para obtener una más valiosa. ¿Cuál pieza debo utilizar ahora?- ambos kwamis se miraron no entendiendo sus palabras pero sabían que aquello no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- gritó Bridgette tomando sus coletas y jalándolas. Marinette y las demás estaban allí desde temprano para darle apoyo moral y ánimos pero Bridgette era algo pesimista.

-Tranquila, tu cita saldrá bien.

-¡No es una cita! Es una salida. Una salida de amigos.- enfatizó y Melody se rio.

-No existe eso de salidas de amigos y menos si es con solo un chico.

-Yo salgo a salidas de amigos con Nath.- dijo Juliet y Alya interrumpe antes de que se desviaran el tema.

-Pero chica, esto tiene pinta de ser una cita.

-¿Y si lo arruino? ¿Qué tal si lo arruino y después Félix ya no quiere saber nada de mí? Ni siquiera ser mi amigo. ¡Seré una paria, nunca me casare! Félix se casara con una atractiva chica de clase alta olvidándose de mí y terminaré viviendo con decenas de gatos.- Allegra de inmediato eleva la voz.

-¡En primera eso nunca pasara! Y en dado caso que ocurriese ni yo ni Aly te dejaríamos ser una solterona amargada con gatos.

-Oh Allegra...- Brid estaba conmovida por la preocupación de su amiga que abrazó a Brid y revolvió un poco su cabellera.

-Y si algo pasa tienes a tres portadoras, una reportera y tres kwamis para hacer pedazos al Agreste.

-Eso ni lo dudes. - contesta Marinette y Bridgette siente la confianza volver a ella. Juliet entonces pregunta.

-¿Y a dónde van a ir en su cita? Di-Digo… salida.

-No lo sé, Félix iba a planear algo. He pensado que podría sacar mi lado intelectual o tratar de no... molestarlo con mi espontaneidad.

-¿Estás loca?- pregunto Alya y Marinette pone su mano en su hombro.

-Bridgette no debes forzarte a ser alguien que crees el podría gustar. Es obvio que ya le gustas tal y como eres.- los ojos de Bridgette brillaron ante esas palabras.

-¿Y qué llevaras puesto?- pregunto Allegra que como Juliet miraba las prendas que Bridgette había hecho.

-Eh... ¿así?- se señaló a sí misma y todas miraron a Bridgette.

-¡Ni loca!- gritó Breezy y rápidamente todas, incluyendo a las kwamis, comenzaron a hablar viendo las prendas a elegir.

En la mansión Agreste era otro cantar, Felix estaba probándose una camisa blanca de manga larga que usaría con un pantalón de vestir negro, Plagg le miraba aburrido.

-Si vas a usar eso en la cita ahuyentaras a la chica.

-No es una cita Plagg, solo una salida.

-Sí, claro.- le dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.- ¿Y ya te dije que engaño a mi queso con un apio?- Félix frunció el ceño y se quita la corbata gris que iba a usar.

-Eso no te importa.- tocan a la puerta y Adrien entra.

-Oye Félix quería preguntarte si...- al verlo en ese conjunto se cruza de brazos.- ¿Vas a usar eso?- Félix comenzaba a tener cierto tic nervioso al apretar los dientes.

-¿Algún problema?

-No creo que eso se use para una cita.

-Es una salida Adrien. No una cita.

-Como quiera pero creo que si vas a salir deberías usar algo mas cómodo.

-Estoy cómodo así.

-Bien, ¿y algo menos formal?- Félix rodo los ojos intentando volver a anudar la corbata cuando vuelven a tocar la puerta aunque ya estaba abierta siendo Gabriel con Natalie a un lado.

-Adrien tu maestro de piano vendrá en media hora, ¿porque no te has preparado?

-Lo siento padre.- Gabriel mira a Félix y arquea la ceja al verlo.

-Creía que mi otro yo al menos te enseño las formas de vestir ante ciertas circunstancias.- Félix en un movimiento en falso deshizo el nudo.

-No es una cita.

-Natalie ¿tenemos algo de su medida de la nueva colección?

-Sí señor, sería utilizado en la próxima sesión.

-Tráelo.- Félix vio como Natalie asintió y salió.

-Señor Agreste, perdone que se lo diga, pero NO es necesario.

-Hasta yo tengo consciencia de no dejarte ir así.- Adrien tuvo que aguantar la risa, cosa que los dos kwamis felinos no tuvieron consideración.

-Solo es una simple salida de amigos, no iremos a muchos lugares.- intentó explicar Félix. Adrien se sienta en el sofá del cuarto y Gabriel permanece de pie.

-Aun así debes portarte bien con Bridgette.- le instó Adrien.

-Debes ser un caballero.

-Cuidarla de los que puedan mirarla.

-Y poner atención mientras habla.- Félix harto voltea a verlos.

-¿Pero que saben ustedes?- pregunto con ojos entrecerrados deseando que desaparecieran.

-Yo tengo novia.

-Yo estoy casado.- Félix iba a decir algo pero prefiere cerrar la boca. Se había quedado sin argumentos.

-Ya déjenlo en paz.- al voltear ven a Arella que estaba recargada en la puerta y entra a la habitación.- Félix ya sabe cómo ser un caballero no le repitan lo obvio.- se acerca y le quita la corbata de las manos.- Solo se tú mismo e intenta pasarlo bien. Pero si quieres un consejo del lado femenino, sus ojos te dirán todo lo que quieras saber.- Félix se relajó y asintió a la señora Agreste cuando Natalie cruzó la puerta con ropa y zapatos a mano y la señora Agreste los tomo.- Pero... ni para una salida puedes ir así.- dijo viendo su vestuario tan formal.

Bridgette había llegado antes al parque, estaba muy nerviosa y aquel conjunto que traía puesto gritaba desesperadamente la palabra cita, una blusa de tirantes delgados color blanca con una blusa azul cielo encima un poco holgada que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros pero que se ajustaba un poco a su cintura gracias a unos lazos delgados de la blusa que se ataban atrás en un discreto moño; un pequeño short de mezclilla oscuro y saldalias altas color café con un bolso entrecruzado color negro con lunares blancos y unos sencillos brazaletes tejidos café en su muñeca derecha terminaban el conjunto: su cabello estaba suelto y con una trenza pequeña en su lado izquierdo dándole a ese lado un semi recogido. Y con un paraguas rojo en mano en caso de que su mala suerte decidiese aparecer. Suspiró, no quería pensar en la cara de Félix cuando la viera.

-Esto está mal, si me ve así pensara que yo pienso que es una cita y seguro me deja plantada.- se apoyó en una farola.- No tengo ni tiempo de regresar y cambiarme.- mientras en unos arbustos cercanos, todos, a excepción de Adrien, estaban observando a la nerviosa Bridgette que estaba tan pálida como una hoja de papel. Marinette revisó su celular y lo guardó.

-Adrien dice que se reunirá con nosotros luego. Pero que Félix viene para acá.- Allan silbó a lo bajo.

-Vaya que Brid está linda, ni siquiera Félix podría ignorarla.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien.- dijo Allegra y Juliet estaba detrás del grupo un tanto incomoda por la situación.

-¿No creen que deberíamos dejarlos? Después de todo una cita es para dos personas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Juliet.- dijo Claude que no parecía muy interesado.- Una cita es de dos, no de multitud.

-Mandilón.- se burló Jean Claude y Claude solo frunció el ceño. Marinette pareció pensárselo.

-Bueno tienen razón, pero es que...- Tikki se asoma del bolso.

-Deberías hacerles caso Marinette, Brid puede cuidarse sola y se molestaría mucho si se entera que la espían.- Marinette se piensa las palabras de su kwami y suspira.

-Tienes razón, Tikki. Yo... creo que deberíamos dejarlos.

-¿Pero es que están locos?- repuso Allan de inmediato.- Es la primera cita de Felix y Bridgette, piensen en lo que podría pasar. Felix es un cero a la izquierda con esto del amor, ¡ah, no! Yo me quedo.- Marinette parece dudar pero mira a Tikki que le miraba fijamente.

-Vale ya capto. Pero solo de lejos, no puedo evitarlo Tikki.- Tikki suspira y asiente.

-Está bien. Como quiera yo también estoy preocupada.- Marinette sonríe y Alya parece ahogar una exclamación.

-Madre mía, allí viene.- Allegra deja caer la quijada como Jean Claude y Allan.

-No lo puedo creer...

-¿Bridgette?- la chica se volteó al escuchar a Félix y por un segundo creyó ver mal, pero no. Félix llevaba puesto una camisa negra de mangas hasta los codos, un pañuelo largo color verde como el que Marinette regaló a Adrien en su cumpleaños, estaba enredado algo flojo en su cuello, jeans y mocasines y un reloj de pulsera color café era lo más informal que le había visto vestir además del uniforme de esgrima, se veía extremadamente guapo. Y Félix no le apartaba la vista de encima a Bridgette viéndola de arriba a abajo con disimulo. Alguno tenía que hablar y esa tuvo que ser Bridgette.

-Te-Te ves bien. Esto... te queda muy bien.

-Mmm, tú también te ves bien.- aquello era un tanto incomodo.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?- dijo un poco malhumorado por aquella incomodidad.

-Sí, claro... ¿a dónde vamos primero?

-Ya verás.- al irse Jizz se asoma de la chaqueta de su portador.

-Sentí vibras incomodas.

-Y no fuiste el único.- contestó Jean Claude y Allan se levanta de su escondite.- Equipo Quantic, adelante.- asintieron los otros más decididos y Marinette vio a sus amigos.

-¿Que dicen?

-Yo te sigo.- dijo Alya y Nino suspira.

-No me queda de otra.- miran a Claude y Juliet y estos sonríen.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Claude.- Podría ser divertido. Vaya forma de empezar vacaciones.- Juliet asiente.

-Podríamos acompañarlos, espero que Félix la lleve a una buena librería...- Alya se emociona.

-¡Entonces adelante equipo Paris!

El camino hacia su destino era silencioso, un poco incómodo porque nadie sabía que decir, Bridgette estaba algo rezagada hasta que ve algo tras de Felix y ríe a lo bajo, pero Félix la escucha claramente.

-¿Qué?- Bridgette intenta esconder su sonrisa.

-Tienes algo tras la espalda.- Félix intenta ver que era pero no ve nada hasta que Bridgette se acerca y toma una pequeña hoja amarilla con una caricatura de Félix con cola y cuernos.

-Plagg...

-Yo digo que es muy bueno dibujando.- Félix gruño ante la vergüenza de haber caminado hasta allí con esa cosa pegada, pero se olvidó de su enojo ante la risa de Bridgette.

-Mira nada más, estas igualito.

-Ja, Ja, muy graciosa. Es una peste.

-Es adorable.

-No dirías lo mismo si estuvieras con él todo el día.

-Lo dudo, es adorable. ¿No lo trajiste?

-No. O juro que lo lanzaría a los tiburones.

-¿Tiburones?- se sorprende al ver que habían llegado al zoológico. Mira a Félix y este baja los hombros.

-Escuché que modernizaron el acuario. Y hay crías de oso, pensé que te gustaría.- Bridgette no pensó que él fuera a llevarla a un lugar así, sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, Félix. ¡Vamos!- estuvo a punto de tomarlo de la mano pero se detuvo, aquello era una salida, no una cita.- ¡Vamos!- repitió avanzando y siendo Félix que le seguía. Bridgette parecía una niña pequeña admirando a los animales con grandes ojos llenos de emoción, aunque a Félix no le agrado para nada que la jirafa estuviese tan cerca de el con esa larga lengua; a Bridgette le parecieron adorables los pequeños oseznos y después fueron al acuario donde a Bridgette casi le da un ataque cuando un enorme tiburón se acercó de más mostrando sus afilados dientes, casi le dio risa a Félix. Y Bridgette se volvió loca de felicidad cuando fueron al ala de animales árticos a ver a los pingüinos y osos polares. Fue allí donde Bridgette vio a un niño que le recordó mucho a Manon no pudiendo alcanzar a ver a los animales.

-A ver, deja te ayudo.- lo sujetó y alzo dejando que el niño se riera y viera con a los osos blancos exclamando un gran "Wow". Félix sonrió levemente, Bridgette era muy buena con los niños, una muy buena persona, de repente algo captó su atención, unos murmullos de unos tres chicos no muy lejos de ellos viendo a Bridgette. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y al dejar Bridgette al niño en el suelo y despedirse de él, tomó su mano sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

-Hay más que ver, vamos.- Bridgette no contestó, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus mejillas calientes. Salieron de allí para ir a un café, Félix comía una crepa salada con un café y Bridgette una dulce y un batido de fresa, estaban en la terraza donde tenían una vista preciosa de Paris. Bridgette no pudo evitar suspirar como una enamorada.

-Es hermosa, ¿no crees?

-Es una buena vista.

-Sí, pero, aunque se vea igual a nuestra Paris no es lo mismo.- Félix se detuvo de comer y también admiro la vista.

-Es verdad que hay cosas diferentes. A veces es extraño.

-Me siento como en otro país, hay cosas que aun desconozco... ojala volvamos pronto todos juntos.

-Volveremos, no debes preocuparte y recuperarás a Tikki.- ella le mira y sonríe.

-Por supuesto que lo sé y no me preocupo para nada. Es solo que no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia...- bajó la mirada picando un poco su crepa.

-Y también ver a tus tíos.- Bridgette sonrió levemente.

-Los veo aquí, pero no es lo mismo, extraño la cafetería, mis cosas, mi máquina de coser... algunas son cosas materiales pero son parte de mí. Es un poco difícil explicar.- Felix baja los hombros.

-Yo extraño mi cuarto, mi biblioteca personal, incluso extraño a Natalie, aquí son exactamente iguales pero hay algo que...

-No puedes explicar.- terminó Bridgette, es lo mismo que con los de la escuela, son casi idénticos con excepción de pequeñas diferencias, aunque creo que me gustan más las Claudia y Selina de este mundo.

-Chloe y Sabrina.

-Sí, si Claudia y Selina fueran la mitad de agradables que ellas con gusto podría hablar con ellas.

-Lastima que no las podamos cambiar.- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y torturarlos con sus presencias? No quiero que me odien.- en la parte de abajo los kwamis paraban oreja en el borde del lugar mientras los demás estaban en el piso debajo de ellos.

-¿Van bien?- preguntó Allan que estaba sentado como los otros en mesas al borde del lugar, Harmoony es quien contesta.

-Sin problema.- suspiró de alivio. Y Marinette le dio una galleta a Tikki que se escondió en su bolso.

-¿Crees que Félix y Bridgette estarán bien?- preguntó Marinette un poco preocupada y Tikki asiente.

-Creo que hoy pueden de un gran paso.

-Eso espero. Creo que Félix puede ser una persona miauravillosa con Bridgette.

-¿Eso fue un chiste gatos princesa?- al voltear Marinette ve a Adrien que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Adrien.

-Me alegra al fin influir en ti.

-No bromees solo fue un chiste nada más.

-Y así comienzas, luego no podrás parar.

-Entonces, Tikki pellízcame la próxima vez que diga otro chiste de gatos o podría ser demasiado tarde.- Tikki se ríe y Adrien tuerce la boca por un segundo para volver a sonreír.

-Me traje esta vez un polizón extra.- ambos kwamis felinos se asoman a cada lado de su chaqueta

-Hola Plagg, ambos.

-¿Como la lleva Félix?- preguntó Adrien y Marinette movió los hombros de forma indiferente.

-Pienso que nos preocupamos de más, les está yendo purrfectamente ¡Ay! ¡Tikki!

-Tú me dijiste.

-Oh cielos, son contagiosos.

-Ya estás en el lado oscuro bichito.-guiño su ojo a Marinette. Mientras que arriba de ellos seguían con la charla. Bridgette se rió y bebió un poco de su batido.

-Otro claro ejemplo son nuestras contrapartes de este mundo, somos totalmente diferentes tanto en apariencia, actitud y vida.

-Buen punto.

-Como Adrien, Adrien es muy diferente a ti, algo así como ying y yang.

-Mmmm...

-La actitud es muy diferente. Adrien es divertido, bromista, muy amable...- Félix tomó su taza de café con cierta fuerza.

-Pues también Marinette es muy diferente a ti, ella es más calmada, centrada, centrada y no arma escándalos cada cinco minutos.- casi escupió con ácido, pero Bridgette en vez de tomárselo mal se ríe y asiente.

-Tienes razón, y admiro a Mari, me gustaría ser más como ella.- Félix esconde su sorpresa y la observa mirar la ciudad, hablaba en serio, ella no mentía, y curiosamente sintió una molestia en la boca del estómago. Comieron y pagaron la cuenta. Caminaron por las calles, yendo a una librería donde Bridgette compartió algunos libros interesantes con Félix, Bridgette miró los hermosos modelos que los escaparates mostraban y luego se detuvo en un pequeño local.

-Un peluche de Black Cat, awww es adorable. Me lo voy a llevar.

-No se parece en nada.

-Claro que sí. "Hola princesa, soy Black Cat, el héroe felino más guapo de Paris y que una vez por error destruí el Arco del Triunfo".- Félix frunció el ceño al recordar esa vez, fue en una pelea donde el akuma se quitó y su mano dio a la estructura, el alcalde casi le hace arrestar.

-No soy perfecto, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. La perfección no existe, solo es un estado mental imposible de alcanzar.- Félix le miró asombrado por sus palabras y luego desvió la vista.

-Yo creía que Ladybug era perfecta.- ella le miró y Félix se maldijo por pensar en voz alta, pero Bridgette sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo llegué a pensar lo mismo de ti. Pero sabes, me alegra tanto que tú seas Black Cat, porque así ambas personalidades son tú. Una persona increíble que admiro mucho.- Félix escondió el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro, en ese momento pensó que Bridgette se veía adorable, sin darse cuenta ella se movió y tomó algo, Félix aspiró y exhaló con lentitud preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

-Yo también creo que... eres una persona...

-¡Félix! ¡Mira!- al voltear vio unos lentes cuyas lentillas tenían forma de cabezas de gato y las varillas eran la cola de los gatos.

-¡A que son adorables!- Félix sintió un leve tic en el ojo.- Te las voy a comprar.

-No me voy a poner esa abominación.

-¡Félix!

-No lo haré.

-¿Por mí?

-¡No!- Félix nunca se había avergonzado tanto en su vida, tenía las dichosas gafas y miraba a Bridgette con los brazos cruzados muy molesto.

-Te ves adorable.

-Saca la maldita foto o juro que me largo.- aún con la amenaza Bridgette se tomó su tiempo y al momento de tomarla Félix se quitó las gafas para darselas.- Muestra eso a alguien y te arrepentirás lo que te queda de vida.

-Nop, este es mi secreto. Pareces un gato enfurruñado.- dijo sin saber que alguien más había tomado fotos.

-Por favor Alya envíame esa foto.- pidió Allan aguantando la risa y Jean asintió.

-Esto nunca lo voy a olvidar.- Adrien solo sonreía.

-Yo creo que esas gafas tienen purrrsonalidad.- Marinette rodó los ojos pero al ver a Bridgette tan contenta lo dejó pasar.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora Félix?

-Ya lo veras.

-Dime por favor.

-No. Ya casi llegamos.- Bridgette parecía una niña pequeña pero en vez de seguir insistiendo ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Vale. Confió en ti.- dijo abrazando más ese peluche en sus brazos.

-Ya llegamos.- era un gran local grande completamente blanco, debajo parecía un simple local de oficina pero Félix la tomó del hombro para guiarla a unas escaleras que estaban en una equina del lugar, Bridgette tuvo que morderse el labio inferior al sentir su toque en su hombro. Al subir al segundo piso Bridgette se quedó sin aliento al ver que se trataba de un piso de baile. Ella entró ilusionada, había algunas personas bailando al ritmo de la música de salón, la mayoría personas mayores de edad pero Bridgette no podía esperar a comenzar a mover los pies. Al voltear Félix ya había hablado con el encargado y anotado sus nombres en una tablilla.

-Félix, ¿cómo sabias?

-Una vez como Chat Noir me dijiste que te gustaba mucho bailar. Y una vez la loca de tu amiga Aly, me propuso acompañarte a la escuela de baile.- Bridgette estaba feliz de que recordase aquellos detalles.

-¿Y bien?

-Bien ¿qué?- arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¿Bailas conmigo?

-Ni loco. Yo solo vine a acompañarte, tu búscate pareja de baile.- ella infló sus mejillas pero suspiró resignada.

-Muy bien. Lo haré.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar alguien sin pareja, pero no había nadie, Félix se sentó en una silla observando divertido la frustración de la chica al ver que no había nadie de su edad o menos octogenario, Bridgette comenzó a impacientarse cuando alguien toca su hombro y al voltear se topa con un apuesto joven de cabello azulado atado a una coleta mediana vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca un poco abierta del cuello.

-Me permite esta pieza esta hermosa señorita.

-Oh...claro.- el joven sonrió y vio el muñeco de Black Cat en sus brazos.

-Creo que podemos dejar a tu amiguito en otra parte.

-Eh...es que yo...

-Vamos, sino nos haría mal tercio.

-El único mal tercio eres tú.- dijo Félix que de un momento a otro estaba a lado de Bridgette y la rodeo con su brazo y pegó a él.

-Lo siento amigo pero la señorita acepto bailar conmigo.

-Pues escuchaste mal así que a volar.- el chico parecía fastidiado pero al ver por la ventana a ciertos kwamis que le hacían señas cedió.

-Vale como quieras. Puedo esperar turno.- la mirada de Félix se afiló y vio al chico perderse entre la gente. Bridgette miraba a Félix confundida.

-Me quedare contigo para que ese no se te acerque.

-¿Vas a bailar? ¿Conmigo?

-¿Con quién más? Deja de decir cosas obvias o me harás arrepentirme.

-Entonces deja pongo el peluche en...- no pudo decir nada porque Félix la tomó de la cintura y una de sus manos.

-A mí no me molestan los tercios y menos si soy yo.- Las mejillas de Bridgette se sonrosaron y al sentir el inicio del baile le siguió. Varios kwamis miraban por la ventana y Jizz voló hacia ellos.

-Allan dice que buen trabajo.- Mimme aparece desde arriba y suspira.

-Esto de transformarse en humano es genial pero cansado.- Tikki asiente.

-Al menos lo hicieron reaccionar.- el Plagg de Félix asiente.

-Eso es cierto, mi portador puede ser todo un cabeza dura.- todos los demás salen volando dejando al kwami solo que al voltear ve a una mujer que le miraba con grandes ojos, este sonríe mostrando sus colmillitos. En ese momento Bridgette y Félix no podían dejar de verse, parecían en su propio mundo, Félix afianzó su agarre para acercarla más a él, siguieron a un ritmo más lento y sin darse cuenta poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban y...

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡Una rata!- volvieron a guardar su distancia ante el grito de esa mujer. Alguien se acercó a la mujer intentando calmarla.- ¡Era una rata negra cabezona! ¡Tenía una larga y horrorosa cola!- Félix arqueo una ceja pensativo y debajo los kwamis se reían de un muy ofendido Plagg. Marinette miró hacia arriba y luego a los demás.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos. Ya es tarde y deben seguir su cita.

-Pero Marinette...- se quejó Alya y Adrien asiente.

-Opino lo mismo, creo que no debimos preocuparnos.- Allan suspira y baja los hombros.

-Tienen razón. Pero fue divertido seguirlos.

-¿Y si vamos a comer algo?- propuso Claude y Jean asiente.

-Me leíste la mente, seguirlos me abrió el apetito.- todos se dispusieron a irse, de repente Nino voltea y fija su vista hacia un callejón.

-¡Apresúrate Nino!- le urgió Alya y el moreno pasó su mano tras su nuca.

-Lo siento es que... tuve una extraña sensación.

-¿De qué?

-Nada, solo fue mi imaginación. Vamos panquecito.

-¡Nino!- se avergonzó Alya ante ese apodo, Nino rió al ver lo tímida que era su novia aunque no pudo evitar ver de reojo ese lugar pero decidió ignorarlo, sin saber que cierta sombra miraba hacia el grupo.

Allan tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dentro del local, todos estaban acomodados en dos mesas que les permitía estar juntos.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de Félix, siento que al fin ha crecido.- dijo limpiando una falsa lagrima. Adrien se levanta de su asiento.

-Enseguida vuelvo, no tardo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Nino.

-Al baño y nadie toque mi comida cuando llegue.- amenazó, todos los kwamis estaban debajo de la mesa riéndose de lo ocurrido ese día. Al irse Jean Claude coloca sus manos tras su cabeza en una pose despreocupada.

-Hoy fue un gran día. Y al fin me alegro por esos dos.- Allegra asiente.

-Tal vez a futuro formalicen.-Allan muestra una enorme sonrisa.

-Tienen que, después de todo lo que vimos hoy tienen que estar juntos.

-Ustedes no deciden eso.- esa voz detrás de Allan hizo que el moreno mirara tras de él lentamente topandose con la mirada de su amigo, sumamente enojado.

-Amigo...

-Te recomiendo no abrir más la boca Allan.- Plagg se asomó un poco.

-No pongas esa cara de amargado.

-Tú calla rata y ahora me van a explicar ¿a qué estaban jugando? ¿Por qué nos seguían como unos acosadores?- Félix siseó peligrosamente haciendo a todos encogerse en sus sillas, a excepción de Juliet que miraba el menú y lo puso luego entre ella y su novio.

-Mira, bebidas tropicales, ¿has probado el mango?- Claude agradeció que su novia le salvara dejando a los demás a la deriva, Allan se levanta con la consciencia tranquila.

-No somos unos acosadores, solo somos un grupo de personas que los ha seguido por casi todo el día.

-Es lo mismo. Y lo que hagamos Bridgette y yo en nuestra cita es asunto nuestro.- entonces Juliet le mira curiosa.

-¿No era una salida de amigos?- Claude puso de nuevo el menú entre ellos.

-Mira mi ángel, te pueden dar el mango con fresas y kiwi.- dijo salvándola de la ira de Félix que se repartió a todos los demás presentes, Félix tomó aire antes de lanzarles una mirada que a todos los demás con ganas de salir corriendo. Afuera Bridgette revisaba el menú sentada en una mesa exterior del local, pensando qué pedir y que alcanzara a su billetera sin saber lo que pasaba allí dentro.

-Hola preciosa.- Bridgette alzó la vista del menú y vio a tres chicos sonriéndole, uno de cabello rubio se sentó en el lugar de Félix.- ¿Estás sola?- a Bridgette no le gusto la forma en la que le hablaba y al ver a los dos sentarse en las ultimas sillas libres dejó el menú.

-En realidad ya me iba.- iba a levantarse pero el chico sujeta su mano.

-No seas tímida. Te podemos invitar algo- Bridgette frunció el ceño y antes de hacer algo alguien aparta la mano del chico retorciendo su brazo.

-La dama no parece contenta con su compañía. Así que a volar.

-Adrien…- agradeció Bridgette que apareciera. Adrien soltó el brazo del chico adolorido, los otros dos iban a levantarse, pero bajo la mesa Bridgette le propina un buen puntapié a cada uno y los tres deciden marcharse, Bridgette sonrió a Adrien.

-Gracias por ayudarme aunque pude habérmelos quitado de encima.

-Lo sé, les ahorre el doloroso momento.- Bridgette se ríe.- Te dejo, debes disfrutar de tu cita con Félix.

-Salida.- le corrigió Bridgette.

-Lo que sea, solo disfrútala.- pone su mano en su hombro.- Me alegra mucho que Félix te tenga a su lado. Gracias Bridgette por darle la oportunidad y tenerle esa infinita paciencia.- Bridgette no puede evitar sentirse conmovida y le abraza.- Yo también...- Félix salía en aquel momento molesto topándose con esa escena.- Marinette tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado.- Félix sintió una punzada en su pecho, Adrien correspondía el abrazo y hasta que se separaron vieron a Félix con el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula haciendo que su boca quedara como una línea recta.- Félix, mira, Adrien también...

-Nos vamos.- la tomó de la mano.

-Pero ni siquiera...- pero no la dejó terminar cuando comenzó a caminar, Bridgette tuvo que seguirle. Adrien miro confundido la escena y al voltear todos salían pálidos a excepción de Claude y Juliet que tenían un zumo de frutas cada quien.

-¿Pero que les paso?- Nino trago duro.

-Viejo ese tipo da mucho miedo enojado.- Marinette suspira.

-La próxima vez voy a hacerle más caso a Tikki...- dijo ante la confusión de Adrien que no podía imaginarse lo que debió hacer o decirles Félix.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Caminaban a paso rápido, Bridgette ya comenzaba a reconocer las calles y sus alrededores, la estaba llevando a con el maestro.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Te llevo de vuelta.- contestó de forma seca.

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves molesto.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado.- contestó con sarcasmo y Bridgette se sintió preocupada.

-Félix por favor, si pasó algo puedes contarme.- se detuvo de forma brusca, soltó a Bridgette y la vio furioso, ella se sintió un tanto intimidada.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Bien, mi vida estaba muy bien antes de que la voltearas de cabeza, tú, y solo tú has hecho de mi cabeza un caos total. Y lo odio. ¡Te odio!- Bridgette retrocedió un paso, por suerte no había nadie en la calle ante esa escena.

-Félix...

-No, basta, esto no debería estar pasando, esto no DEBIÓ pasar si no fuera por este estúpido anillo y su maldición.- Bridgette le miró confundida.

-¿Maldición? ¿Qué maldición?

-¿No sabes? Cuando un portador se convierte en Chat Noir el anillo dará a su portador mala suerte y tampoco puedes quitártelo a menos que un beso de amor de Ladybug rompa la maldición y pueda quitarse el anillo.- Bridgette recuerda su primer beso en la Torre Eiffel, cuando decidió darle una oportunidad a Chat.

-El beso...

-Gracias a ti puedo quitarme el anillo ahora. Pero me compadezco del que vaya a tomar mi lugar cuando regresemos porque vivirá el mismo infierno que yo. Hacer que tú te enamores de él. Es cierto que las Ladybug y los Chat Noir están destinados a estar juntos, pero eso que llaman destino es una fatalidad que se genera por obligación.- Bridgette sentía lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Yo no sabía...yo no...

-Déjalo. No me importa ya. Porque como dije, regresando tendrán que buscarse un nuevo Chat Noir.

-Félix... t-te aseguro que yo no quería...

-Sabes, sino hubiese sido por este anillo nunca me hubiese pasado por la cabeza enamorarme de alguien como tú.- rio amargamente.- Resultaste ser una decepción después de todo...- el dolor que sintió Bridgette no se comparó en nada al primer rechazo de este cuando se enteró quien era, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante los sollozos que no quería dejar escapar, al escapar el primero se tapó la boca y Félix sintió que su ira menguaba al temblar, las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas más tiempo y Félix se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho sintiéndose como un canalla al despotricar toda su ira y frustraciones en ella, pero más que nada, celos, porque fueron los celos lo que cegaron cada pensamiento lógico. Intentó hablar, tocarle, pero ella corrió antes de poder hacer algo y no se atrevió a seguirla...era un cobarde.

La noche cayó sobre Paris, una hermosa luna en cuarto menguante adornaba el cielo nocturno. El maestro no había escuchado a Bridgette desde que llegó, la chica parecía que no iba a salir por lo que pensó que lo mejor era llevarle la cena.

-Señorita Bridgette.- no hubo respuesta y tocó la puerta de la habitación.- Le he traído la cena, sabe que no puede descuidarse en su estado.- no escuchó ni un ruido.- ¿Señorita?- la puerta estaba abierta, y al encender la luz no había rastro de ella.

Félix recién llegaba a la mansión. Había caminado por largo rato hasta que pudo calmarse, al menos en parte. Al llegar Adrien estaba al teléfono con los demás del equipo Quantic cerca.

-No te preocupes Marinette la encontraremos. Ya salimos.- al ver a Félix se acercó a él.- Hay que salir, Brid salió y el maestro está muy preocupado por ella.

-Tal vez solo salió a dar una vuelta.- dijo pasando de largo a Adrien.

-Ya es muy tarde para que esté sola por las calles, Félix. Hay que buscarla.

-Buena suerte.- Adrien frunció el ceño y lo sujeta de la muñeca para detenerlo.

-Paso algo, ¿no es así?

-Suéltame Adrien.- advirtió comenzando a perder la paciencia y sintiendo de nuevo esa furia que había intentado calmar.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas qué paso.- Félix se voltea y lo empuja.

-¡Que te importa! ¿Por qué no mejor no vas a buscarla tú? Seguro te prefiere a ti.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Por favor, he visto como la miras, pareces atento a todo sobre ella. ¿O qué? ¿No te basta con tener a Marinette?- esta vez fue Adrien que explotó que le empujó con la misma fuerza que él.

-¡No te atrevas a meter a Marinette!

-¿O si no qué? ¡Anda Adrien! ¿Es que en tu vida perfecta Marinette es poca cosa?- Adrien fue contra él justo cuando sus padres bajaban las escaleras, Arella ahogó un grito asustada y Gabriel bajó para separar con ayuda de Allan y Jean Claude a ambos que ya estaban en el suelo uno encima del otro.

-¡Deténganse los dos!- ordenó Gabriel y Allan tenía bien sujeto a Félix que tenía un ojo morado y Adrien era sujetado por Jean Claude tenía el labio lastimado.

-¡Te dije que no metieras a Marinette! ¡Yo solo me preocupo por Bridgette!- gritó Adrien.

-¿Y por qué rayos lo haces? ¡Bridgette está bien sin ti!

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Ella no está bien! ¡Bridgette está mal y empeora día a día!- Félix dejó de luchar, en realidad todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar a Adrien que se zafó del agarre que se volvió flojo. Arella se acercó a su hijo.

-Adrien, ¿qué quieres decir?- Adrien miró a su madre y bajó la cabeza.

-Bridgette me pidió guardar el secreto, por eso no dije nada, pero Bridgette está mal, algo que le pasó antes de venir aquí. El maestro dijo que su flujo de energía es irregular, es difícil de explicar todo, pero los moretones, los mareos, los leves dolores y hasta los desmayos son por culpa de su estado.

-¿Como que desmayos?- preguntó Allegra preocupada.

-Ha sufrido de desmayos desde que está aquí.- Jean Claude hace que Adrien le mire agarrándolo de los hombros.

-¿Y por qué rayos no nos dijo nada?

-Ella no queria importunarlos, pensaba que con que el maestro le ayudara podría estar bien por un tiempo.- esta vez fue turno de Allan.

-¿Hay cura?

-Sus aretes. Si los recuperamos ella se curaría. Marinette sugirió usar los suyos pero el maestro dijo que solo la energía de su mundo podría curarla, siendo que lo que le dañó responde a su mundo. Debí decirles antes.- Arella se inclinó un poco y toma el rostro de su hijo para que alce la vista y la mire.

-No te culpes por algo que no es tu culpa, solo respetabas los deseos de tu amiga. Pero debiste decirlo, ella no debe afrontar aquello sola, tiene a sus amigos con ella.- todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Allegra es la primera en dirigirse a la puerta.

-No debe andar lejos y cuando la encuentre me debe una explicación.

-Nos debe una explicación.- replicó Jean Claude siendo seguido por Allan, Adrien se separó de su madre y salió con los otros transformándose en héroes. Félix sintió un nudo en la garganta. El recordar sus sonrisas, sus excusas por cada uno de esos síntomas que debió ver. Apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Bridgette eres una tonta!- gritó antes de salir corriendo transformándose a buscarla también.

Bridgette se había cambiado de ropa antes de salir con su usual conjunto, no quería que nadie la viera así y ahora lloraba en una banca frente a la Torre Eiffel, pensó que la imagen de la imponente estructura le daría un poco de fuerza para no terminar llorando tan herida pero se equivocó. No había nadie, era perfecto para poder sacar todo dentro. Su corazón le dolía creyendo que todo este tiempo aquel amor que Chat Noir le juraba en el pasado era por conveniencia para quitarse el anillo. ¿Una maldición? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Todos los Chat Noir del pasado pasaron por lo mismo que Félix? La maldición. Eso era su amor ahora, algo que la lastimaba y que ahora quería arrancar lejos. Ignoró si el dolor de su pecho se debía a su corazón o al nuevo moretón que se había formado y que decidió ignorar. Miró a su costado su bolso, en momentos así Tikki sabría qué decir, levantando su ánimo de aquella peculiar manera sacándole una sonrisa y abrazándola en su mejilla como la primera vez que se conocieron. Pero no estaba allí, estaba sola, y no quería ser de nuevo una carga para nadie. Derramó más lágrimas manteniendo su cabeza abajo ignorando cuando alguien se sentó a lado suyo.

-Es muy tarde para que una jovencita esté fuera de casa. ¿Se siente mal?- Bridgette no alzó la vista para ver al extraño, limpió su rostro con su mano de una manera que recordaba a los niños pequeños.

-No, disculpe. Creo que ya debo irme.

-Sabe, no importando cuál sea el problema siempre existe una solución.

-No creo que lo mío tenga solución.

-No se cierre a los diferentes caminos que hay, solo hay que abrir los ojos y ver alrededor.

-Mmm...- intentó no sonarse la nariz.

-Y yo podría ofrecerle una solución.- Bridgette vio frente suya como el extraño le extendía un pañuelo y ella lo aceptó. Alzó su vista para ver al extraño.

-Le agradezco mucho por...- sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver a Gabriel Agreste, el padre de Félix con la mirada oscurecida y una sombra que permanecía en su rostro.

-No, gracias a ti pequeña.- ella se levantó tirando el pañuelo al suelo y antes de poder hacer algo una sombra la rodeó por completo, movió sus brazos pero era inútil, su cuerpo se sintió pesado y al ser engullida por esa oscuridad su último pensamiento fue para Félix y Black Cat.

Todos buscaban a Bridgette en cada esquina de Paris, Mercury inspeccionaba las calles con su velocidad y Jade le seguía por los tejados, Kid Mime y Melody se encontraron en un parque donde la flautista negó con la cabeza deseando llorar y Kid la abrazó para consolarla un poco, Queen Bee y Vulpine buscaban por los alrededores del Louvre donde al no ver a la chica Vulpine hizo una seña y se fueron, Ladybug y Chat Noir miraron en el Trocadero, allí Ladybug demostró su preocupación y Chat la tomó de los hombros posando su cabeza sobre la suya, ella al calmarse siguieron su búsqueda. Pero Black Cat iba por cuenta propia, había ido al parque primero, luego a la panadería y sus cercanías, pero al final habia un lugar donde sabía que podría estar, y no se equivocó. Cayó sobre un farol, al verla en esa banca con la cabeza abajo y sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas le estrujó el corazón al verla tan pequeña y hasta débil.

-Bridgette...- cayó tras de ella intentando saber qué decir.- Bridgette...- ella no se movió.- Bridgette.- llamó de nuevo y esta vez la vio mover un poco su cabeza hacia él. Black mandó con su bastón un rápido comunicado con su ubicación antes de volver a guardarlo.- Todos te estamos muy preocupados por ti... ya sabemos de tu estado, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?- intentó que no sonara como un reproche y la vio agachar más su cabeza y soltar lo que creyó escuchar un sollozo ahogado. Black no pudo más, se movió y la abrazó por detrás.- Lo siento... Lo siento tanto, nunca debí decirte esas palabras tan crueles, no eran verdad, yo... yo estaba celoso de Adrien, se llevan tan bien y su relación es tan fácil que yo mismo anhelaba poder acercarme así, y ser el único con quien pudieses hablar. Bridgette yo... te quiero.- enterró su rostro en su cuello apretando un poco más el abrazo.- Lo que te dije fue una vil mentira cegado por mis celos, yo me enamoré de ti sin que esta maldición tuviese que ver. Ladybug me cautivó con su valentía y determinación, y fue mi orgullo que no quiso hacerme ver que me equivoqué y que fui un ciego de no poder ver a la maravillosa persona que estaba tras la máscara y sentada siempre atrás mío, siendo que tu aceptaste mis dos yo. Y cada día me iba dando cuenta de mis sentimientos… de la vergüenza que sentí cuando mi padre te lastimó, de mis estúpidos celos, de ese cariño que solo tú despiertas en mí. Y siempre la dulce Bridgette me extendía siempre una mano que no quería tomar por estúpido.- la sintió encogerse más y siguió.- Por eso princesa, por favor, perdóname. Dame esta oportunidad y te juro que no la desaprovecharé, y si no... lucharé por tu amor hasta el final.- dijo con algo de desesperación pero a la ve determinación en su voz. La sintió temblar, estaba llorando, movió su cabeza como un gato dando cariño.- No llores princesa, no debes llorar más, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, mi princesa...- pero lo que pensó eran sollozos comenzaron a transformarse en una risa que poco a poco iba haciéndose más fuerte, la soltó y retrocedió un paso desconcertado.- ¿Bridgette?

-Oh, fue una declaración conmovedora, es una lástima que ya no queda nada en este corazón.- la chica se dio la vuelta y Black abrió grandemente los ojos al ver en su camiseta el miraculous de la mariposa. Al abrir sus manos estaba una mariposa roja y Nooroo, cuyo rostro estaba ensombrecido y sus ojos sin su brillo habitual.- Nooroo, Transfórmame.

-¡NO!- el kwami fue absorbido de inmediato, un antifaz púrpura en forma de mariposa cubrió su rostro, listones del mismo color que aparentaban alas de mariposa reemplazaban las ligas de sus coletas. el saco de Hawk Moth apareció ajustándose a su figura teniendo una cola larga partida en dos detrás, una blusa negra de cuello alto se dejaba ver debajo, un short de color gris, unas medias negras llegaban por encima de su rodilla, unos botines negros con un doblado purpura con una joya circular en cada costado adornando, el bastón apareció y lo tomó entre sus manos donde aparecieron unos cuantos grises junto con un sombrero de copa gris con una cinta purpura con el adorno de una mariposa oscura. Black Cat quedó helado, no sabiendo qué hacer.

-Una hermosa noche ¿no te parece?- Black se obligó a reaccionar.

-Bridgette, entrégame ese miraculous.

-¿Y te lo daré porque tú me lo pides? No seas ridículo.

-No deseo pelear contigo.

-Conmovedor.- dijo con cierto asco.- Pero es inevitable.

-¡No hagas esto! ¡No peleare contigo!

-¿Por qué? Anda dilo.

-Porque te amo, por favor Bridgette...

-Mmmm, no, nada, no sentí nada.- sus palabras dolieron a Black y ella aprovechó su distracción para saltar la banca que se interponía en ellos y golpearle con una patada. El felino reaccionó justo cuando el bastón iba a golpearle y tuvo que cubrir el ataque con el suyo.

-Detente Bridgette...

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a decirme lo patética que soy?- golpeó su bastón hacia arriba y con el suyo le golpeó el estómago sacándole el aire.- ¿Lo torpe que soy?- apenas Black tuvo tiempo para cubrirse del ataque del bastón y retroceder teniendo que hacer gala de sus habilidades de esgrima.- ¿Lo inútil que soy?- invocó sus akumas que rodearon a Black Cat y lo elevaron, no podía ver nada cuando una mano lo sujeta del cascabel y los akumas desaparecen quedando colgado, Bridgette tenía en su espalda unas hermosas pero oscuras alas de mariposa oscuras. Black estaba a mediados de la Torre.- Me dijiste que yo fui una decepción. Pero la verdad al final ¡TU FUISTE MI DECEPCION!- le gritó a la cara y arrancó el cascabel del traje del héroe dejándole caer. Black Cat sabía que no saldría bien parado, aquello le dolería si no hacía algo pronto.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- cayó sobre la suave burbuja de miel y poco a poco se deslizó hacia abajo. Mercury se acercó a su amigo.

-Black ¿Qué pasó?- pero él no contesto, sino que su mirada guió a los demás hacia donde Bridgette aterrizaba a mediados de la Torre donde mucho tiempo atrás Hawk Moth apareció por primera vez amenazando a Paris.

-¿Bridgette?- preguntó Ladybug y Chat negó no queriendo creer aquello.

-No, no es posible.- pero Bridgette se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, veo que casi todos han sido reunidos, pero esperen un poco, falta mi invitado, después de todo una dama no puede estar sin su caballero.- la mariposa roja se posó sobre el cascabel, el miasma oscuro apareció y todos quedaron impactados al ver una copia de Black Cat pero completamente blanco y sus ojos brillaban de un color ambarino. El felino hizo una reverencia a su dama.

-My lady.- besó el dorso de su mano para dolor de Black que dio un paso adelante.

-¡Bridgette!

-Ya no más, escuchen bien todos ustedes, cuiden sus espaldas porque se acabaron los juegos, a partir de hoy Lady Papillon y White Cat se convertirán en sus peores pesadillas. Así que prepárense porque su suerte acaba de terminar.- un gran número de akumas los rodearon y cuando estas se dispersaron ya no había nadie.

Todos se reunieron en la mansión Agreste no importando la hora que era, en la gran mesa del comedor todos los chicos hablaban y no se entendía mucho, el maestro estaba pensativo y Félix era el único callado de los jóvenes. El maestro pareció terminar sus cavilaciones y miró a Gabriel que asintió.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo!- hablo fuerte y firme y todos se callaron inmediatamente. El maestro apoyó sus codos en la mesa juntando ambas manos.

-Me temo que estamos en una situación delicada. No solo hay dos nuevos villanos que no pueden subestimar sino que temo que la salud de la joven Bridgette podria verse perjudicada.

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Marinette pero un golpe en la mesa llama la atencion siendo Jean Claude el culpable.

-¡Yo quiero saber por qué rayos no nos dijeron nada de su salud!

-Esa era decisión de ella, no me correspondía informarles.- dijo serio el maestro y Jean Claude tuvo que calmarse cuando Allan y Allegra se lo pidieron.- Por eso ahora mismo me preocupa, si está demasiado tiempo influenciada por la fuente que generó su mal, no sé qué consecuencias desastrosas puedan pasarle o si sean reversibles...- Félix se levantó de golpe asustando a los presentes y sin decir nada salió con paso veloz del comedor. Adrien quiso levantarse pero su madre ya se había levantado y colocó su mano en su hombro para que se mantuviese sentado.

-Yo voy.- Arella salió y el maestro continuo.

-A todos ustedes portadores, les pido cuidarse, porque si esa oscuridad manipula a la señorita Bridgette, todos sus secretos, sus debilidades serán usados en su contra y debemos tener más cuidado que nunca.- todos se miraron unos a otros pero Marinette se levanta entre todos.

-Sea a lo que sea que nos enfrentemos salvaremos a Bridgette, no dejaremos que esa oscuridad venza y nos arrebate a nuestra amiga.- todos asintieron recuperando un poco de fe a las palabras de Marinette aunque el maestro y Gabriel se miraron sabiendo que sería una dura prueba para todos de allí en adelante.

Arella se acercó a la habitación de Félix, desde afuera pudo escuchar un gran ruido y golpes sordos. Tocó la puerta y giró la perilla, estaba abierta pero no iba a entrar aun.

-Félix.- el ruido cesó.- ¿Puedo entrar cariño?- al no haber respuesta abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura y fue iluminada por la luz del pasillo, Félix estaba en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la base de la cama, sus manos cubrían sus ojos, alrededor libros y muebles estaban en el suelo, Plagg volaba cerca de su portador preocupado y dejó que Arella se acercase, ella se hincó a lado suyo y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Félix...

-Es mi culpa...- habló con voz pastosa atorada por el llanto que intentaba esconder.- Todo es mi culpa.

-No, no es así. Le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

-Pero no a ella, no a alguien tan bueno como ella... Bridgette... mi princesa...- Félix se lanzó a sus brazos, lloraba como un niño pequeño, Arella correspondió intentando reconfortarlo. Félix lloró hasta no poder más, sacando todo su dolor que tenía dentro, deseando poder regresar en el tiempo para poder salvar y declararse a Bridgette, deseando poder ver sus ojos, su sonrisa que solo eran para él, llenos de ternura y amor, un amor que rechazó y que terminó por apagar esa luz que era ella.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado. Lo sé, sé que quieren darme cuello pero es necesario en la historia, y bueno por favor nada de tomatazos, solo acepto en esta época de calor para que me fríe la cabeza uno que otro frapuccino, e imágenes de Nathaniel y ambos Chat Noir XD Y bueno, solo diré que el en el próximo capítulo otro villano aparece, ¿quién será la víctima? Adivinen! XD Oh y agradecimientos a Tsubasa23, busquen su deviantart como MayraChan, me ha hecho un art de Claude y Juliet lindísimo. Y debo decir que en el capítulo anterior fanfiction no me pudo un párrafo completo, pero si quieren verlo lo corregí y es sobre el regalo de Claude a Juliet, casi al final miren. Y ya sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Forever MK NH, darkdan-sama, DavidC20, Sol, tsukihimekoomori, JJMLB23, : Gracias por el review xD mil amores.

Andre16: Yo también quisiera unos colgantes así y sobre Musa, las pistas ya están puestas interprétalas XD

Funka1999: Me lo pensaré XD aunque quisiera más historias donde pudiese incluirlos. No faltarán. XD

HijaDeFrazel: Gracias por todo y sí, tendrá 26 capítulos y sí, pienso pronto un Nathloe y un Alya x Nino, tengo las ideas pero me falta darles más forma.

Jino77: Esa era la espinita, quería que Juliet al fin saliera adelante no importando su pasado, y Claude, bueno él siempre será él mismo, aunque bien podemos ver que su madurez será gracias a su novia. Y en serio, estuve a punto de llamarla Killer Bee, pero después me di cuenta que el nombre ya ha sido muy usado y pues decidí algo diferente, pero el nombre no hace al villano XD Y gracias por el aviso, en serio, detesto que me corten dialogo DX Y le atinaste a la sombra, CONGRATULATIONS! XD Y ¿quién crees que será la nueva víctima?

ZarcortFan25: Jaja, gracias a ambas y vaya que le atinaron a quien sería akumatizado, y exacto, Chloe sigue siendo Chloe, pero buena. Gracias y log out!

Laguna Sue: Uy, bueno… espero que la cita te haya gustado, y bueno, lo echo a perder… pero esperemos que tanto sufre para poder regresar a su princesa.

Princeseternum: *abre la boca pero no puede decir nada*… Si me ahorcas te acuso y un manicomio no es tan malo, te dejan pintar con los dedos y las paredes acolchonadas son súper suavecitas.

ChaosKing86: Lo del Lucky Charm intento ver más allá de simples objetos, como por ejemplo, ¿cómo puedo usar un paraguas? ¿Con qué lo puedo combinar? ¿No sería genial ver un tenedor volar? Preguntas así te pueden abrir a muchas posibilidades. Y lo de los tres chicos, veamos, Claude y Jean Claude son la misma persona, ¿pero quién crees que es Jean en el mundo de Bridgette y Félix? No puedo decir nada más.

X29: ¿Dónde crees que esté su nuevo escondite? Y bueno, si te gustó esto, veremos más de Hawk Moth salvando el día en el próximo capítulo. XD

 **ANUNCIO…. Hola a todos! Solo quiero decir que ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia, y ya estoy en proceso de la siguiente historia, aun pienso en el nombre pero aquí la trama:**

 **Hace cinco años Bridgette despertó de un coma sin recuerdo aparente, solo sabía su nombre y edad, pero eso no es impedimento para intentar salir adelante, aunque ahora después de conocer a Félix Agreste su vida dará un giro de 180 grados. ¿Qué será de ella? Y ¿por qué Félix está tan interesado en ayudarla?**

 **Tendrá doce capítulos y espero sea bien recibido, habrá Feligette, Adrinnette y también Nathloe! Así que sin más que decir, HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XDD**


	23. Batalla interna

**Hola a todos, lo siento mucho pero en estos momentos mi estado es K.O. En otro lenguaje… resfriado de verano. Tardé porque he tenido que guardar cama y mi concentración estuvo a cero estos días, incluso tenía pensado publicar antes pero… no pude. Así que doy como aviso que no habrá fecha de actualización hasta que me recupere. Y ya sé, ya estamos en lo último, pero no se impacienten, es mejor leer algo bueno y no algo con prisa. Así que sin más rodeos agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía y gracias! Ya sabemos cómo será el segundo OPENING! Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 23.

Batalla interna.

El lugar volvió a iluminarse con tenues rayos de Sol, mostrando sus viejas paredes en aquella gran habitación circular donde dos columnas apoyaban la estructura, y en una de las columnas una jaula hecha de akumas tenía a la pequeña Tikki que despertó de su sueño solo para comprobar que la pesadilla seguía. El lugar no tenía mueble alguno, solo una capa de polvo por lo viejo que era y encima de ellos ese hueco por donde entraba la luz seguro era imperceptible para quienes estuviesen encima de ellos, si es que alguien pasaba. Gabriel Agreste entró a ese lugar y como si lo arrastrase como un oscuro velo la sombra estaba pegada a su espalda flotando largamente con una lentitud casi abrumadora, cuando se detuvo la sombra comenzó a expandirse por el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu nuevo hogar?

-Eres un ser abominable, cuando acaben contigo espero ser testigo de ello.

-Eres una kwami ingrata, deberías estar agradecida porque use al otro miraculous, o tal vez estés celosa porque ahora esta con tu amada portadora.

-Brid es más fuerte de lo que aparenta y tiene a sus amigos.

-No dudo de su fuerza, y espero lo demuestre pronto, y sobre sus amigos, bien, espero que no sufran demasiado cuando tu portadora acabe con ellos.

-No te saldrás con la tuya.

-Eso lo veremos. Y creo que es hora de llamar a alguien más a filas.- metió su mano en su bolsillo y Tikki se tapó la boca con sus manitas.

-N-No puede ser...también...

-Dentro de poco ya no estarás sola, ya que más pronto de lo estimado tu compañero estar a tu lado.- Tikki bajó la cabeza y puso sus manitas en su pecho, cuando ese Gabriel o Sombra se fue Tikki suspiró.

-Oh, Plagg...- en otra habitación, Lady Papillon hizo que sus akumas acomodaran las pocas cosas que habían conseguido y desperdigando el polvo fuera, una colchón, una mesa pequeña y sillas, y de repente alguien tose tras de ella.

-Sabes, me hubiese gustado un escondite con menos polvo.

-White...- no puede evitar sonreír al verlo quitarse algunas motas de polvo de su impecable traje.- Por eso mis akumas están en ello. Y gracias por las cosas. Te debieron costar trabajo.

-Lo que sea por my lady.- hace una reverencia y extiende a ella una rosa de un curioso color violeta.

-Oh White...- tomó la rosa y el felino sonríe.

-Te mereces mucho más mi pequeña dama, y te prometo dar todo cuanto esté en mis manos.- los ojos de la chica le miraron con ternura y al inclinarse White para darle un beso una voz hace eco en las paredes.

-Lady Papillon, ha llegado la hora de actuar.- ella se separa del felino blanco dejando la rosa en la pequeña mesa, un rose de su mano hace que el felino blanco le observe atento.

-Después hablamos minou.- ella salió del cuarto y White Cat bufó molesto por la interrupción. Lady Papillon llego hasta un oscuro cuarto, las sombras bailaban alrededor y Gabriel o mejor dicho, la Sombra se acercó a ella.

-Te tengo una tarea. Hay un regalo especial que quiero que entregues.- le mostró el pequeño objeto en su mano y Lady Papillon sonrió de lado e hizo una reverencia.

-Como usted ordene.- tomó el pequeño objeto y sus akumas lo rodearon formando una cajita de regalo purpura con un moño color lila, después se marchó con la pequeña caja en mano.

Adrien volvió a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Félix, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Félix...- nada, suspiró derrotado, Plagg voló enfrente de su portador.

-Déjalo, no va a salir.

-Ya serian tres días que no sale, no puedo dejar que se quede solo.

-No está solo, mi otro yo está con él. Y a veces se necesita un poco de tiempo para poder volver a levantarse.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sabio?

-¿Disculpa? ¡Soy un kwami de más de cinco mil años! Te he compartido mi extensa sabiduría muchas veces.

-Pues creo escuchar mal porque tu gran sabiduría se trata de quesos apestosos.

-Y siempre desaprovechas mi gran sabiduría.- Adrien rodó los ojos y después de ver la puerta del cuarto de Félix suspira y se va algo desanimado, bajó las escaleras un tanto deprimido donde Natalie ya le espera con su tableta.

-Buen día, el día de hoy solo tiene sus clases de chino y esgrima en la tarde.

-Gracias...- Natalie le miró de reojo al verlo tan deprimido.

-También le aviso que el joven Félix salió esta mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué hora se fue?

-Desde muy temprano, dijo que necesitaba ver a alguien.- Plagg lo rodeó.

-¿Ves? Te dije que necesitaba tiempo.- el ánimo de Adrien mejoró.

-Gracias Natalie.

-Cuando guste.- Adrien salió y Natalie sonrió al verlo mejor.

-Me da gusto verlo mejor.- al voltear la señora Agreste bajaba las escaleras.

-Buen día señora Agreste.

-Buenos días Natalie, ¿sabes dónde está Gabriel?

-En su oficina, señora.

-Gracias. Y muchas gracias por procurar de Adrien.

-Es mi deber como su...

-Natalie.- le corta Arella mirándola con gratitud.- Adrien me contó las cosas que hiciste por él mientras yo no estaba. Y por ello debo agradecerte porque de no ser por ti seguro Adrien se hubiese perdido de muchas cosas este tiempo que no estuve con él, como la escuela, sus amigos, no sé cómo pagarte por tanto.

-No tiene que hacerlo señora.

-Pero quiero, y ya encontraré la forma de hacerlo. Con permiso.

-P-Pase.- cuando Arella se fue Natalie dejó ir todo el aire que había retenido pero no pudo evitar sonreír dejando de lado su máscara de asistente perfecta y profesional por un momento antes de regresar al trabajo.

Gabriel miraba por la ventana de su enorme oficina, el lugar se mantenía igual que la última vez, con el cuadro de su esposa ocultando la caja fuerte y fotos de su hijo, aunque esta vez con nuevas adquisiciones como fotos de recientes de su esposa o de madre e hijos juntos. Suspiró y frunció el ceño. Nooroo se acerca al notar el humor de su portador.

-¿Que le molesta, señor?

-Siento que todo esto es mi culpa.

-Eso no es verdad. Usted no ha hecho nada malo.

-No, mi pasado sigue allí, los akumas que formé antes aterrorizando la ciudad, poniendo en riesgo a todos. Y esta persona ha venido y puesto en evidencia mis errores.

-Señor, tal vez cometió errores en el pasado. Pero eso quedo atrás hace mucho tiempo. Usted ha demostrado que ha cambiado y lo que hay aquí adentro nadie se lo quitará.- dijo señalando su pechito y Gabriel baja los hombros.

-Quisiera en verdad creerlo.- en ese momento tocan a la puerta.- Adelante.- Arella entró, tan radiante como siempre pero su sonrisa desapareció al acercarse a su esposo.

-Gabriel, ¿pasa algo? Pareces decaído.- Gabriel sonrió y tomó las manos de su esposa las cuales besó.

-No es nada, solo fatiga.- Arella le mira comprensiva y con dulzura.

-Entiendo, por favor no te sobre esfuerces.

-Lo intentare.- ambos kwamis miraron la escena entre la pareja, Peek no pudo evitar suspirar recargando su cabeza contra la de Nooroo que se sonrojó un poco.

Félix estaba sentado frente al maestro con una taza de té que no había tocado desde que llegó. Se sentía mal, culpable y ahora quería gritar lo estúpido que era después de escuchar la explicación del maestro.

-Entonces desde el principio ella estaba mal.

-Así es joven gato.- Félix bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

-Esa tonta... nunca se preocupa por ella, siempre son los demás primero.

-Una cualidad que aunque no lo quiera admitir admira.- Félix miró al maestro y suavizó su expresión.- ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Quiero entender... saber cómo salvarla. ¿Podría ver su cuarto?

-Adelante.- Félix siguió al maestro al pequeño cuarto de Bridgette, la ropa que había diseñado estaba en una esquina con el mismo conjunto que usó en su cita, en un pequeño escritorio estaba su libreta de diseño que hojeó distraídamente, tenía talento, y estaba seguro que llegaría lejos. Miró sobre el futón el peluche de Black Cat, estaba en la almohada como si lo hubiese puesto allí con cuidado y volvió al escritorio donde estaban las gafas de gato que le obligó ponerse sobre una pequeña libreta decorada de rojo con puntos negros, lo abrió encontrándose con la letra de Bridgette, su diario, su atención se posó en la última anotación.

 ** _Querido Diario:_**

 ** _Estoy muy nerviosa, mañana será mi salida con Félix ¡No puedo creer que de verdad vaya a salir con él! ¡Al fin Félix me considera una amiga! Siento que estoy hiperventilando, mañana las chicas vendrán, solo espero que no piensen que es una cita, ni yo puedo darme ese lujo, quiero que Félix se sienta cómodo, pero mi mente es demasiado traicionera, quiero más de lo que ya tengo, quiero que me vea de la misma forma que yo. ¿Soy demasiado egoísta? Pero y si al final terminamos solo siendo amigos, me aterra pero a la vez es una pequeña esperanza, me gustaría tanto compartir sus buenos y malos momentos, estar allí para él como él estuvo cuando le conocí de niño y como aquel gato torpe que me conquistó con su pésimo humor y sus divertidos gestos. Me encanta todo él. Creo que con solo sostener su mano soy inmensamente feliz..._**

Félix cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que por un momento quiso derramar, dándose cuenta de lo simple y hermoso que era su corazón al leer eso, el maestro le miraba desde la puerta.

-No puede seguir lastimándose de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no? Todo es mi culpa. Yo la rechace desde el principio por mi estúpido orgullo, mi padre y sus akumas le dañaron y yo... termine por destrozar su corazón. La he lastimado tanto, tantas veces y no puedo arreglarlo.

-Por supuesto que puede.- Félix observo al maestro.- Lo que su padre hizo no fue su culpa. Y ante todo lo demás aún puede solucionarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-La señorita Bridgette ha dado todo de sí para poder ganar su corazón. Y ahora le toca a usted pelear por ambos. Si de verdad le quiere debe esforzarse y seguir por los dos. Estos no son momentos para flaquear y rendirse.- Félix meditó las palabras del maestro, pasó su mano por sus ojos y después con expresión más decidida asintió.

-Así lo haré.- Plagg voló cerca del maestro.

-¡Hasta que al fin reaccionas! Parecías alma en pena.

-No solo voy a recuperarla, sino que también juro que le voy a cantar las cuarenta hasta quedarme afónico.- siseo furioso y Plagg sintió un escalofrió.

-No sé si estar feliz o sentir pena por la chica.- el maestro solo se rió de lo dicho por el kwami, observando contento la nueva determinación de Félix.

Adrien llegó a la panadería sin problemas, al entrar la señora Sabine atendía unos cuantos clientes.

-Oh, hola Adrien. Qué bueno verte por aquí.

-Buenos días señora Dupain-Cheng. ¿Está Marinette?

-Claro, espera un poco. ¡Marinette! Adrien viene a verte.- en la parte de atrás se escucha una exclamación y pronto aparece Marinette con algo de harina en su cabello.

-A-Adrien, hola.

-Hola Marinette, disculpe señora, ¿puedo llevarme a Marinette a dar una vuelta?

-Adelante, no los detengo más.

-Gracias mamá.-de la cocina el señor Dupain se asomó con una bandeja de galletas.

-¿No quieren llevarse algunas galletas? Están recién salidas del horno

-Muchas gracias, señor.- dijo Adrien y tomó un par dándole una a Marinette.

-Nos vamos.- cuando se fueron el matrimonio suspiró por la bonita pareja que hacían. Fueron al parque cercano y Marinette le da su galleta a Tikki.

-Toma Tikki, no tengo hambre.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Adrien.

-No muy bien, extraño a Bridgette y he tenido que mentir a mis padres intentando explicar porque no ha podido venir. N-No me gusta mentirles así.

-La salvaremos Marinette, puedes contar con ello.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, Adrien su estado es delicado y mientras más pasa el tiempo...- Adrien la abrazó y acaricio sus cabellos con su mano.

-La salvaremos no importando qué Marinette. Debes tener fe bichito.

-Gracias Adrien.- se sentía más tranquila, correspondió ese abrazo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ese abrazo, entonces algo se mueve entre ellos y Plagg se asoma de la chaqueta.

-¡Ah! ¡Por todos los miraculous sentía que me ahogaba!

-Plagg no exageres.- le regaño Adrien mas Marinette se disculpó.

-Lo sentimos mucho Plagg.

-Oh, contigo nunca podría enojarme mi reina, solo con este desconsiderado.

-¿Disculpa? Mira quién habla gato glotón.

-¡Oye!- Marinette no puede evitar reírse, aquello era lo que le hacía falta después de todo. Pero se tuvo que controlar.

-No le hagas caso Plagg, y dime Adrien, ¿cómo la lleva el equipo Quantic?

-Al principio estaban tristes por lo ocurrido, no dejaban de culparse por no haber notado el estado de Bridgette, pero después de tanto reflexionas ahora parecen prepararse para una guerra.

-Tal vez debamos igual prepararnos. No sabemos a qué podamos atenernos.

-Pues sea lo que sea estaremos listos bichito.- alza su puño y Marinette lo choca.

-Así será, chaton.

Natalie suspiró cuando regresaba a su puesto, la verdad es que unas buenas vacaciones no le vendrían mal, ¿hace cuando se tomó las últimas? No lo recordaba pero tampoco podía quejarse demasiado. En cierta forma era una adicta al trabajo y Adrien era una de sus máximas prioridades sintiéndose una mamá gallina cuando era necesario. Se sentó y antes de poder volver a escribir notó una cajita envuelta en regalo, curiosa pensó que la señora Agreste debió haberlo dejado para ella, así que lo abrió y vio un prendedor en forma de pavo real de un azul intenso con pequeñas piedras verdes, se parecía mucho al de la señora Agreste pero este azul era más oscuro y brillante que el que tenía su miraculous. Escuchó ruidos en las escaleras y se puso el prendedor para que la señora le viera con este puesto, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por aquel gesto, pero de repente todo cambió, la mirada de Natalie se volvió oscura y por un segundo apareció la sombra de una mariposa negra en el prendedor, y una esfera color azul apareció frente a ella hasta desaparecer dejando la vista al kwami de color azul con una cola y una plumita de pavo real sobre la cabeza.

-Transfórmame.- ni Gabriel, ni Arella se habían percatado de lo ocurrido, ambos aparecían bajando las escaleras viendo la carpeta que el varón tenía en mano.

-No, Gabriel y no insistas.

-Insisto que te verías bien.

-Pues no me convences.

-Entonces deberé convencerte con una cena y una copa de vine en...- se quedó mudo a media escalera como Arella, abajo en las escaleras una mujer les miraba fijamente tras ese antifaz azul, tenía puesto un largo vestido azul de tirantes de doble pliegue a los lados y cuyos pliegues se volvía uno en pecho y espalda en una V muy abierta, con un grueso cinturón negro que tenía un gran abanico colgando a su costado, lo que quedaba de piel estaba cubierta por una tela negra y la falda caía con un largo corte recto a su derecha adornada hasta el final por plumas de pavo real, el vestido se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo y el corte de la falda dejaba ver más de esa tela oscura que se pegaba a su piel hasta los zapatos de tacón que eran parte de la tela. Su cabello estaba suelto, peinado por completo de lado, y su típico mechón rojo ahora era oculto por una pluma de pavo real que enmarcaba su rostro.

-¿Quién...?- Arella no pudo completar la pregunta, estaba en shock y Gabriel se puso frente a ella para cubrirla de algún posible peligro. Los kwamis se pusieron en los hombros de sus portadores.

-Buenas tardes señores Agreste.- Arella salió de su estupor y se atrevió a aventurar el posible nombre de la intrusa.

-¿Natalie?

-¿Qué?- Gabriel ahora estaba anonadado y Natalie se rió poniendo su mano cerca de sus labios.

-Me llamo Saphir Paon. Y consideren esto como mi carta de renuncia.- extendió su abanico, Gabriel actuó rápido al caer con Arella al suelo, el fuerte viento chocó y partió el enorme cuadro que estaba en las escaleras, Arella tomó de las solapas a su marido para rodar e impedir que los pedazos le golpeasen. Ambos se levantaron y Peek y Nooroo estaban listos para lo que venía. Gabriel estaba muy molesto por la destrucción en su casa.

-Las cartas de renuncia se hacen por escrito y en la oficina...

Félix regresaba sintiéndose mejor, el dolor no había desaparecido por completo pero esa culpa se había transformado en determinación. Al dar vuelta a una esquina casi se topa con la gente corriendo a la dirección contraria de donde quería ir y antes de decir algo una corriente de aire casi lo tira hacia atrás despeinando sus cabellos.

-¿Pero que fue eso?- pregunta Plagg ante ese viento tan extraño y al haber otra corriente más fuerte este hubiese salido volando de no ser porque Félix le tomo de la cola.

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.- dijo viendo a ambas mujeres y a Hawk Moth pelear.

-¿No puede ser?- murmuro Plagg y Felix se ocultó tras un auto.

-Hora de actuar, Plagg, Transfórmame.

Saphir lanzó una fuerte corriente que hizo retroceder a Hawk Moth, este se cubre pero Bleue lo esquiva, cuando iba a golpearla con su abanico, Saphir salta respondiendo el golpe y ambas retrocediendo. Y al abrir de nuevo su abanico un largo bastón la golpea y casi cae al piso. El bastón regresa a la normalidad.

-¿Y quién dejo salir al pajaro de su jaula?- Saphir miró mal a Black Cat cuando unos aplausos se escuchan y al ver arriba de una tienda estaban Lady Papillon y White Cat, siendo este último quien aplaudía.

-Grrrandioso, excelente movimiento aunque fue un mal chiste.

-White por favor...- rodó los ojos Papillon que miró con desprecio al gato negro que se acercó con la mano en su pecho.

-Bridgette, por favor...

-Por favor ¿qué? La única suplica que voy a oír de ti es "Por favor no te lleves mi miraculous".

-No tienes que hacer esto.

-No es que tenga que hacerlo, es que quiero hacerlo. Saphir, ¿estás lista para hacer volar a quien se ponga en tu camino?

-Ese es mi propósito, Papillon.

-Pues adelante que los demás ya vienen.- Papillon y White bajaron a lado de su nueva compañera. En poco todos los héroes estaban allí y Ladybug vio a la nueva villana.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es Natalie.- contesto Bleue dejando a Chat con un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Como que es Natalie?- Melody da un paso al frente.

-Bridgette por favor, sabemos que sigues allí.- Lady Papillon lanzó un bufido fastidiada.

-Esto se está volviendo repetitivo.- White se ríe.

-Déjelos my lady. Después de todo sus palabras no significan nada.- Kid Mime se puso furioso.

-¡No te hablamos a ti copia de gato barata!- White siseo peligrosamente, Hawk Moth antepone su bastón frente a él.

-Si pelea quieren se las daremos.- Lady Papillon sonríe ampliamente ante el valor que demostraba su contraparte.

-Si creen poder hacerlo. Pero nosotros somos más fuertes de lo alguna vez fuiste Hawk Moth. Y estamos más cerca de conseguir los miraculous.- Bleue le miro confundida.

-¿De qué habla?- Hawk Moth se puso tenso mientras Papillon reía.

-Ups, ¿era secreto?- Ladybug comenzó a hacer girar su yoyo.

-Entonces no tenemos opción si queremos liberte, todos juntos, ¡Adelante!- todos se dividieron para atacar a su objetivo. Saphir era muy buena con el abanico, tanto abierto como cerrado y era veloz, al esquivar un golpe de Chat abrió el abanico y mando a volar a Bleue contra una pared cuando intentaba atacarla.

-¡Mamá!- Chat esquivo el golpe del abanico que rompió parte del suelo.- Natalie por favor no lo hagas, tienes que reaccionar.

-¿Y volver a ser la asistente y niñera de los Agreste? M e niego.- Chat esquiva otro golpe.

-Sé que no piensas eso.- interviene su bastón y se arrodilla ante el fuerte impacto.- Tú has estado allí para mí. Y sé que estás allí, por eso Natalie no quiero lastimarte...- dijo con el esfuerzo cuando de repente tras de ella unos enormes brazos la sujetan, Chat se sorprende de ver que el Gorila le tenía bien sujeta, ella gruñó furiosa.

-¡Suéltame simio apestoso!- golpea los costados y al liberarse abre su abanico y lo manda a volar, Chat de inmediato corre y expande el bastón como una garrocha para atraparlo en el aire y caer...con el encima. El Gorila se levantó y con una mano levanta a un Chat Noir que estaba algo tieso.

-Gra-Gracias...- el enorme chofer asiente. De inmediato Bleue ataca a Saphir que la empuja para atacar pero un camino de fuego aparece frente suya y Bleue aprovechó para mandarla a volar contra un autobús, el fuego desapareció siendo una ilusión de Vulpine, cosa que a Saphir no le gustó y fue contra ellos. Cerca, Melody hacia retroceder a Lady Papillon con sus ataques sónicos, Lady Papillon salto a tiempo cuando uno estuvo a centímetros de tocarle y sorpresivamente es atrapada por la burbuja de Queen Bee quedando encerrada, ambas chicas de amarillo chocan sus puños pero Lady Papillon comienza a invocar akumas, más y más que revoloteaban dentro de la enorme burbuja, Bee intento contenerla pero reventó lanzando hacia atrás a ambas chicas. Papillon se acercó a ellas a paso lento con su bastón cuando un yoyo atrapa su brazo y no puede reaccionar ante la patada giratoria de Ladybug.

-¿Están bien?- pregunta Ladybug y asienten.- ¿Bee?- la primera alarma sonó.

-Puedo quedarme lo suficiente.

-Ve y recarga con Vulpine, no te arriesgues.

-¡Bee!- le llamó Vulpine que escapo gracias a que Bleue se interpuso a cubrir al zorro. La abeja asintió y se fue. Melody y Ladybug comienza a esquivar una serie de akumas que iban contra ellas, Papillon se ríe al verlas escapar de sus akumas hasta que otras blancas aparecen y mira a Hawk Moth que le miraba fijamente. Lady Papillón sonríe.

-No podrás detener esto, al igual que tú él es muy terco.

-Y esa terquedad fue lo que casi me hace perder a mi hijo.

-Oh, ¿pero tu querida esposa no sabe eso verdad? ¿Cómo crees que se ponga al enterarse de ello?- sonrió con malicia y las mariposas de ambos colisionaron, los akumas con los que intentaba alejarse Ladybug la seguían muy de cerca y ella lanzó su yoyo.

-¡Yo los libero del mal!- cada akuma incluyendo los que seguían a Melody fueron capturados y liberados en blancas mariposas.

-¡Mis pequeños akumas! ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para liberarte y si es peleando contra ti así lo haremos.

-Tu nunca podrás vencernos Ladybug.

-Te equivocas y te lo voy a demostrar.- Ladybug también va contra Lady Papillon. En los techos dos gatos habían comenzado su propia batalla personal. Ambos chocaron bastones permaneciendo juntos cara a cara en la orilla del techo. White ahogó sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-Pareces molesto gato, o más bien celoso porque mi dama prefirió a otro gato que mimar.

-A mí no me compares contigo gato pulguiento, porque apenas acabe contigo recuperare a my lady.

-¿A quién llamas pulguiento gato mugroso? Al menos mis purrfectos chistes la hacen reír.

-Sí, hasta aquí escuche la carcajada.

-Al menos en nuestro nidito de amor la tengo para mí solito. Es miauravillosa y dulce.

-¡Te arrancare la cola gato callejero!

-¡Al menos no soy un aburrido gato casero! - White le puso el pie a Black haciéndolo tropezar, golpeo a Black que se sujetó de la orilla del techo para no caer.- Purrmiteme.- se agacho para tomar el anillo cuando algo golpea su cara, al ver qué fue, Kid hizo regresar la pelota de su balero.

-¡Mercury!- el velocista tomó velocidad gracias a las ruedas que tenía integradas para subir desde abajo por la pared.

-¡Shock Wave!- White apenas lo esquivo, pero rozó su costado paralizándolo un poco haciéndole caer, al ver aquello Lady Papillon invocó a sus akumas para hacer aparecer tras de ella dos alas de mariposa y volar para atraparlo subiendo a otro techo.

-¿Minou?

-Estoy bien my lady, solo un segundo.- el rostro de Lady Papilon cambio al ver como se tomaba un costado y decenas de akumas aparecieron alrededor.

-¡ESTO NO SE LOS PERDONARE!- rugió furiosa y los akumas rodearon tanto a Ladybug, Hawk Moth, Melody, Kid, Mercury y Black Cat, hasta que el sonido de un gong hace que los akumas se descontrolen y regresen con su ama, Jade lo hizo sonar varias veces hasta que Lady Papillon desapareció sus akumas y sus alas.

-Atrévete y estoy más que listo para hacer correr a tus akumas.- Lady Papillon estaba furiosa, pero White fijo su vista en Black Cat que no perdía movimiento alguno de su dama y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro.

-Ow, my lady.- se quejó lastimosamente tocando su costado, ella pareció preocupada y se agacho un poco a él.

-¿Qué pasa gatito?

-Nada solo...necesito curarme.

-¿Y como lo...?- no pudo completar la pregunta, White Cat atrapó sus labios con los suyos y al separarse el gato blanco parecía que no le dolía nada mirando ahora fijamente a Black Cat.

-Gracias por la medicina, ya me siento muuuuucho mejor.- Kid y Mercury que estaban a lado de Black retrocedieron al escuchar gruñir a su felino amigo apretando su bastón con fuerza como si fuese a romperlo, incluso su iris se había empequeñecido y estirado como el de un verdadero gato rechinando los dientes.

-Voy a acabar con esa copia pirata...esos labios ya tienen dueño...- siseo furioso, incluso su cabello pareció ponerse de puntas, ambos compañeros tragaron grueso.

Saphir Paon atacó con sus fuertes corrientes de aire, Chat Noir las esquivaba y con su bastón se alzaba para sujetarse de alguna pared. Y Bleue Paon arremetía contra ella, ambas estaban en circunstancias iguales y en un golpe ambas retrocedieron a la vez, tomaron sus abanicos y al mismo tiempo lanzaron una corriente de aire, pero algo paso, al chocar ambas corrientes un fuerte viento se formó y lanzo a más y a los más cercanos hacia atrás. Ladybug fue una de ellas que cayó cerca de una esquina.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Wow, un pareció un torbellino.- respondió otra voz, Ladybug voltea y ve en la esquina a Alya grabando todo.

-¡Alya!

-Hola Ladybug, unas palabras para la cámara?- Ladybug se acercó y escondió con Alya.

-No puedes estar aquí es peligroso.

-Y con esos ventarrones, obvio, no deberían hacer que choquen de nuevo.- Ladybug suspiro ante la terquedad de su amiga.

-Por favor retrocede ¡Lucky Charm!- y fue una sorpresa ver caer en sus manos una pesada pesa pequeña.- ¿Y que voy a hacer con esto?- entre la confusión por aquel viento miro alrededor la pesa, la alcantarilla de la calle, el yoyo y una pancarta larga en una luminaria con la imagen de la próxima función de El Mimo. Ladybug sonrió.

-Tal vez es justo lo que quiero. Alya mantente alejada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué vas a hacer?

-Solo diré que hay pronóstico de fuertes vientos así que vete.- Alya vio a Ladybug partir pero esta se quedó en su lugar grabando un poco más. Ladybug tomó la pancarta y la enrolló para acercarse a Bleue.

-Necesito su ayuda. Todos juntos.- dijo mirando a los demás siendo Chat el mas enérgico al asentir.- Mercury ¿te queda tiempo?- le dijo entregando la pancarta.

-Tengo de sobra.

Lady Papillon se levantó de ese fuerte viento y vio a Saphir aun en el suelo.

-¡Levántate! Aún no hemos terminado.

-Tú no me mandas mocosa.- dijo con una mueca viendo a Lady Papillon. Papillon solo mandó una mirada afilada a Saphir, y vio a los héroes. Pero al verlos algo había cambiado, Papillon supo que algo planeaban y entonces noto algo extraño al ver a Ladybug moverse tras sus amigos siendo el último parándose tras Chat Noir. Saphir iba a ser la primera en atacar al igual que White pero Papillon tomo de la cola al gato blanco y lo hizo retroceder al ver a Melody ir hacia adelante.

-¡Gray Nuage!- la espesa niebla cubrió a todos y Saphir se detuvo.

-Eso no me detendrá. Es hora de que salgan volando.- Papillon de inmediato supo sus intenciones.

-¡Saphir no!- pero esta no quiso hacer caso.

-¡Contre-Courant!

-¡Contre-Courant!- dijo otra voz en seguida y ambos poderes chocaron en una gran fuerza que originó un tornado en medio de la calle, toda la niebla fue tragada por el tornado y todos estaban al resguardo de Hawk Moth que había invocado su escudo. Mercury se movió rápido alrededor de Saphir y esta se dio cuenta que tenía enredado en sus brazos unas cuerdas y atrás algo que parecía una especie de paracaídas improvisado. Los vientos arreciaron comenzando a atraer todo lo que estaba cerca, Saphir clavo su abanico en el suelo impidiendo ser arrastrada pero no contó con el mimo.

-¡Colossius!- el golpe que dio en el suelo rompió parte de la calle que se desquebrajo hasta ella donde el abanico se zafo sin contar con un apoyo firme y la pancarta a su espalda se expandió haciendo volar a la portadora del pavo real.

-¡Ahora Chat!- Chat Noir corrió por la pared y atado su torso en cruz por el yoyo que tenía como ancla la pesa atorada a la alcantarilla podía moverse fuera de la protección de su padre, tomando impulso con su bastón para subir más y lanzarse al ojo del huracán. Ladybug sostenía el hilo con fuerza y Chat Noir tenía su objetivo fijo.

-¡Nunca he escuchado de gatos voladores!- una bolsa de plástico le golpeó la cara y se la quitó.- ¡Por algo es ilegal tirar basura!- enseguida encontró a Saphir que no podía moverse, intentó acercarse y se asustó al ver un auto volar cerca, no dudo en intervenir para evitar el golpe para ambos.- ¡Cataclysm!- deshizo el vehículo y se acercó a Saphir esquivando una caseta telefónica y una rueda.- ¡Te tengo!- dijo estirándose todo lo posible hasta parecer que estaba nadando. Afuera del tornado un grito llamo la atención de Jade al ver a Alya que no soltaba el manubrio de su bicicleta y estaba volando en dirección hacia el tornado.

-¡Wow!- salió de la protección y atrapó a Alya que soltó la bicicleta.- ¡Sujétate!- Jade intento sostenerse de una ventana cuando entonces algo pegajoso lo toma de la muñeca en un hilo hasta la protección donde Vulpine y Bee se habían unido de nuevo con los demás siendo estos dos que parecían sostener la cerbatana de la abeja como una caña de pescar. Los jalaron siendo Vulpine que tenía abrazada a Bee tomando sus manos pero no fue hasta que el Gorila los apretó y jaló también que rápidamente salvaron a ambos morenos.

-Mira abejita, rescatamos a Dorothy y Toto.- dijo Vulpine y Jade no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡Oye!- aunque no fueron los únicos en ser arrastrados, Lady Papillon no había podido activar su escudo a tiempo y ella fue arrastrada al tornado.

-¡My lady!- gritó Whte Cat que saltó hacia el tornado sin dudarlo. De repente todo término, el tornado se deshizo y Chat Noir tenía en sus brazos a una Natalie semi-inconsciente. Al caer al suelo unas blancas mariposas detuvieron la caída. Chat suspiro aliviado y Natalie comenzó a recobrar su conocimiento.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡Natalie!- Chat le abrazo aliviado por todo, Natalie no pudo evitar sonreír. Ladybug se agachó un poco a la altura de Chat Noir que se alejó del abrazo y le mostro el miraculous en su mano, ambos chocaron puños.

-/Bien hecho/- pero un gruñido hace que todos miren arriba. Clavado en cada lado de lo que quedaba del edificio estaba el bastón de White Cat en forma horizontal y encima de este el akuma mirándoles con odio y agazapado con uno de sus brazos acunando a Lady Papillon que no se movía y la otra mano el bastón. Todos se pusieron a la defensiva al ver al gato blanco furioso cuando una mano enguantada acarició la mejilla del akuma que miro a su lady con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Ambos se pararon en el bastón viendo al grupo, habían perdido a un buen elemento y eso les molestaba.

-Esto no se quedara así.- amenazo Papillon.- Llegado el momento todos ustedes caerán y nada podrá salvarlos de su fin. Y en cuanto a ti...- señalo a Hawk Moth con una sonrisa.- Quizás antes no pudiste conseguir los miraculos para tus propósitos pero ahora hay otro que hará lo que tú no fuiste capaz por obtenerlos y estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea.

-¿Obtener los miraculous?- Bleue miro a su esposo que apretó su bastón con más fuerza y Papillon siguió.

-Que injusto al no contarle la verdad colega. ¿Que no confías en ella?

-¡Ya basta!- exclamo Chat Noir.- Sea lo que sea ha quedado en el pasado y no tienes derecho a juzgar.- White se rio.

-Que divertido, sería interesante que supiera de que miedos nací yo, porque obvio el gato mequetrefe no estaba con ustedes en ese entonces.- Bleue miro a su esposo que bajo la cabeza avergonzado y Lady Papillon hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero.

-Nos volveremos a ver.

-¡Bridgette!- grito Black Cat pero un montón de akumas les rodearon y se dispersaron, ambos villanos habían desaparecido. Black Cat gruñó.- Fue una victoria a medias...

-No es verdad.- dijo Ladybug que miro a Natalie siendo ayudada por Chat Noir y el Gorila.- Fue un éxito. Pero la próxima vez la rescataremos también.- Black asintió y Chat miro a sus padres que ahora miraban al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Suspiró y se acercó a Ladybug.

-Tenemos que ir con el maestro y ver que puede decirnos de este.- dijo con el miraculous en su mano y Ladybug asintió.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó como pudo la pesa y todos los daños fueron reparados e incluso Alya recupero su bicicleta, pero había otros daños que no se repararían así de fácil.

En aquella habitación Bridgette se hinco en una rodilla frente a la Sombra mientras White estaba detrás no sabiendo si debía intervenir o no al momento.

-Lo hemos perdido. Es mi culpa...- la Sombra se acercó y ella cerro los ojos esperando su castigo pero solo sintió una mano en su cabeza.

-Arriba. Saphir decidió ignorar tus ordenes.- Bridgette se levantó y la Sombra comenzó a caminar fuera.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Aguardar. Con cada pelea consigo miedo y duda, ya veremos cómo se las arreglan a futuro pero ahora hay que esperar.

-Como ordene.- cuando la Sombra se fue Tikki intento acercarse a los barrotes hechos de akuma.

-Brid, por favor reacciona. Debes pelear contra eso. Por favor, sé que puedes.- Bridgette avanzó dejando a la kwami con la palabra en la boca que agachó su cabeza cuando de repente dos galletas caen en la jaula y al alzar la vista ve a Bridgette y se va con White Cat tras de ella. Tikki toma una galleta y un pequeño recuerdo llega a ella donde en la habitación de la chica Bridgette le daba sus galletas.

 _-Aqui tienes Tikki. Una por el gran trabajo y dos porque te quiero._

 _-Gracias Brid.- la kwami se pegó a su mejilla en un abrazo para ser acunada por las manos de su portadora._

Tikki sonrió y miro por donde se había ido Bridgette. Aun había esperanza.

El maestro tenía las manos al frente del miraculous que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa, cuando poco a poco una mariposa negra salió de este para ser atrapado por el yoyo de Ladybug y liberado en la mariposa blanca. El maestro siguió concentrado hasta que bajó las manos.

-Gracias Ladybug. Eso fue todo.- Ladybug se destransforma y se sienta a lado de Adrien, los kwamis de los Quantic se acercan al miraculous.- Mucha energía negativa fue usada esta vez para corromper a este miraculous, de seguro igual que el que tiene la señorita Bridgette.

-¿Pero de donde lo saco?- preguntó Marinette y para sorpresa de muchos una luz azul apareció de repente dejando ver poco a poco al kwami qee se sacudió la cabeza. Era casi idéntico a Peek pero con una diferencia.

-Que mareo...- Peek se acercó a su contraparte y lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-¡Arella soy un niñoooooo!- regreso con su portadora que con un pañuelo secó sus lágrimas y la kwami se sonó la nariz que no tenía. Los kwamis de los Quantic no dudaron en irse encima a su compañero para abrazarlo.

-/¡Duusu!/

-Cuanto tiempo.- dijo Harmoony.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Mimme y Jizz voló alrededor.

-¡No has cambiado! Ah, no... tú no cambias.

-Ya déjenlo hablar.- ordenó Plagg separándose de ese abrazo y Duusu se rió y asintió mirando alrededor hasta que su vista se detiene en Arella, unas lagrimitas amenazaron con salir pero se las limpió antes de que salieran.

-Lo siento...es igual a mi portadora.

-¿A mi madre?- pregunto Felix y Duusu voló cerca de el al verle y sonrió.

-Félix, has crecido...te pareces mucho a tu madre.- Félix se sonrojó, ya que normalmente le decían que era igual a su padre. Duusu voló mirando a cada uno por encima y después bajó frente al maestro para hacer una reverencia.- Maestro... ante lo que debo decir, me apena mucho esta verdad, pero estamos en grave peligro.

-¿Que tan grave pequeño pavo real?- Duuso miro a todos.

-Este ser ha tomado absoluto control de quien antes fuese Gabriel Agreste. Y su ambición es la destrucción de ambos mundos. He visto lo poderosa que es, he estado entre un interrumpido letargo logrando captar cosas a mi alrededor...

-¿Sabes dónde está Bridgette?- preguntó en seguida Félix y el pequeño negó.

-No, solo sé que es un lugar oscuro y lleno de polvo. Es muy desolado y frío.- Félix bajó los hombros.- Pero eso sí. Se están enfrentando a un poder mayor y cada día su poder aumenta... casi es tan poderoso como en los inicios de la vida.- el maestro pareció reflexionar aquello hasta que unas manos se apoyan en el tatami.

-Pues entonces nosotros seremos más fuertes.- miraron con asombro a Félix cuya mirada mostraba decisión y fuerza en sus palabras y eso animó a todos por igual como si hubiese infundido energía y determinación a todos. Pero Arella salió de la habitacion y Gabriel salió tras de ella. Al salir la vio de espaldas, lucia pensativa y triste.

-Arella.- ella respingó pero no se volteó.- Arella yo...

-Por favor no Gabriel... no digas nada.- este bajó la mirada.

-¿Cuándo podremos hablar?

-No lo sé. Dame tiempo por favor, necesito pensar.- Gabriel cerró los ojos y asintió derrotado.

-Está bien... no te presionaré ni diré nada.

-Gracias...- dejó a Arella volviendo a entrar a la habitación y Arella suspiró de forma entrecortada aguantando las ganas de llorar.

En otro lugar Aly salía de la cafetería de los Dupain-Cheng con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

-Gracias por todo. Si tengo noticias vendré de inmediato.- prometió la morena y fue al parque donde junto a la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir estaba un chico moreno de cabello pintado de rojo.

-Te traje un croissant especial. ¿Cómo te fue?- el chico toma la bolsa que Aly le tendió y baja los hombros.

-Los padres de Allegra y Jean Claude siguen preocupados. Nunca había visto los padres de Allegra así, normalmente son tan fríos como un glacial pero desde que su hija desapareció...

-Lo sé. Los Dupan-Cheng también están preocupados y la familia de Allan...- Aly bajó la cabeza y se abraza a sí misma.- Lo extraño... a todos los extraño.- Sam da una mordida al croissant y traga al ver a la chica desanimada.

-Volverán. Son demasiado tercos para rendirse.- Aly asiente y Sam se come de tres mordiscos el aperitivo.- Vamos con el maestro.- ambos caminan sin decir nada, Aly miraba de reojo al chico, posiblemente pensando en la impotencia de haberse quedado allí y no estar con los otros. Entonces ambos se detienen al reconocer un auto de lujo frente a la casa del maestro. Se acercan y ven al chofer de Félix recargado en el auto y al entrar tocan la puerta algo indecisos.

-Adelante.- respondió el maestro, ambos al entrar observaron a la asistente de los Agreste, Natalie vestida como siempre en un impecable traje azul rey con una blusa negra debajo.- Bienvenidos sean, ¿gustan tomar té?- les invitó el maestro viendo a Wayzz en medio de la mesa entre las dos tazas, él pequeño kwami tenía su propia tacita.

-No gracias maestro.- negó Sam y Aly se acerca a este.

-Solo venimos a ver si podría saber algo de ellos, pero vemos que no somos los únicos.- Natalie hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y el maestro asintió.

-Exactamente. La señorita Sancourt desea saber si sabemos algo del joven Félix y su padre.

-Ah, ya...- dijo Aly torciendo.- Si sabe que es culpa del señor Agreste que todos hayan desaparecido y no sepamos donde puedan est...

-Alya.- le reprendió Sam pero Natalie no se inmutó.

-Lo entiendo señorita y no lo justifico, pero creo entender un poco el dolor de un hombre al que le fue arrebatada su esposa años atrás y tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarla.

-Él casi destruye media Paris. ¿Cómo lo puede entender?

-Si usted perdiera un ser amado, su madre, padre o el amor de su vida, si hubiese una forma de poder hacerlo regresar ¿no lo haría?- Aly iba a refutar pero cerró la boca. No podía. El maestro tomó su taza.

-Bien sabemos que toda la oscuridad y mal se regresó al padre de Félix, es también una víctima de sus acciones.- Aly baja la cabeza.

-Lo siento...- el maestro sonríe condescendiente.

-No se preocupe. Solo debemos esperar a que todos regresen sanos y salvos.- dio un sorbo al té y al dejar la taza algo ocurrió, la taza se cuarteó de lado y el semblante del maestro cambió.

-Maestro...- Wayzz se acercó al hombre anciano que tomó la taza entre sus manos. Los presentes se sintieron inesperadamente nerviosos. Sam fue quien habló.

-¿Que ocurre maestro?- el anciano tocó su barba y miraba con el ceño fruncido su barba.

-No lo sé, pero algo va a ocurrir...

-¿Malo o bueno?- preguntó Alya y el maestro dejó la taza en la mesa.

-Es mejor que no lo sepa.

-Maestro...- Sam quería que el hombre se explicara pero al ver su semblante lo supo, malo no entraba en esa categoría, sino la palabra catastrófico.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, nada de tomatazos por favor, y dejen review XD. Achoo! *se suena la nariz* Muchas gracias por leer y un pequeño spoiler, White Cat y Nathloe, se los dejo de tarea, me encanta White Cat, está siendo el caballero que Bridgette se merecía desde el principio y veremos un poco más del romántico felino, así que sin más que decir... UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Forever MK NH, Sakurita24, Funka1999, Laguna Sue, tsukihimekoomori, Sol, Sameht, Guest, kirari kamiya, Isii14: Gracias por el review y me alegro que si les haya dado en el corazón lo que sufrió Félix XD

Darkdan-sama: Los chistes son hereditarios xD Sino Gabriel como Le Paon es un claro ejemplo.

JJLMB23: Quien es fijado ya sabrá lo que tengo para Allegra XD

Neit-Tehenut: Gracias por el review y sí, el corazón más puro que tenemos es el de la linda Bridgette XD

ZarcortFan25: Por supuesto que cuenta! Aunque cierto gato blanco quiere ganarse su lugar.

Alexandra og: La sombra lo domina por completo pero aún puede hacer daño.

Dama de la suerte: … ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA ONDA XD

ChaosKing86: No Allan, Aly, lo hace por ella. Y a Brid le falta curarse lo que se viene…

Andre16: Chécate bien, quién es Sparrow en cada universo, quién es rubia y talentosa en la música y a Juliet se le hizo conocida. No des la respuesta.

X29: Gracias y… daré una pista de su ubicación, es un lugar donde ya han estado y a la vez no. Y de la nueva historia será un AU, sin miraculous, pero tendrá un poco de drama y humor.

Sou: Gracias y ella será de temer. Y bueno, en realidad espero poner a Claude y Juliet como otros personajes en pequeños fics, son mis OC´s que increíblemente se han ganado el cariño de todos y por ello gracias.

Thebookwormgirl: Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias y un gran abrazo.

Guest2: Pero es Bridgette, su corazón es capaz de perdonar aunque tampoco es una santa, y Félix sufrirá por eso.

Solitario196: Que viva el Feligette.

 _Juliet: Bueno en realidad aunque Breezy guste de lujos ella nos e queja, tiene su propia cama, tiene productos de belleza que le compro pero que no utilizo, come a gusto a sus anchas, y siempre gusta de hacer mi guardarropa, creo que aunque no tenga lujos está feliz, pero si pudiese me gustaría que su próxima portadora le diera más mimos y sea muy buena con ella._

 _*Breezy parece con ganas de llorar*_

 _Breezy: ¡Es tan buenaaaa! ¡Se me corre el delineador!_

Jinzo77: Lo verás pero no aún, créeme que cuando pase será cómico. A Nino le encanta ese video… más de lo que crees XD


	24. White Cat

**Hola a todos, tengo noticias, ESTOY RECUPERADAAAA! Y el próximo capítulo estará para el domingo! El próximo, no este, volvemos a nuestros horarios normales y gracias a todos por sus mejores deseos, esas vibras me sirvieron mucho junto con caldos de pollo y tés de limón hasta reventar. Gracias! Y bueno, veremos mucho en este capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 24.

White Cat.

En aquel lugar oscuro y solitario Lady Papillon aguardaba la orden de poder salir y atacar pero la Sombra parecía tener otras cosas en mente por el momento.

-¿Aguardar? Pero podríamos atacarlos, un ataque sorpresa sería...

-¡Silencio!- ella calló.- Sé que estas impaciente Papillon pero ya llegara tu momento. Por ahora debes ser paciente.- ella asintió y se fue sin notar la torcida sonrisa de la Sombra. La joven llegó hasta otra sala, completamente oscura a excepción de los huesos en el suelo. Ella respiro hondo y grito exasperada liberando una gran cantidad de akumas que desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron.

-Miau, alguien está furiosa hoy.- al voltear ve a White apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No es el momento White.

-Al contrario. Es el momento purrfecto. Venga conmigo my lady.- ella arquea la ceja pero toma su mano.- Esto te encantara.- ella dejo que le guiara hacia su habitación y al llegar sus ojos se iluminan al ver una cena romántica, velas y rosas amarillas en las esquinas del lugar y sobre la mesa adornando hermosamente la deprimente habitación.

-Esto es... hermoso.

-Como tu servidor. Siéntate por favor.- había platos desechables en la mesa pero adoro ver pasta y ensalada de berenjena.

-Se ve delicioso.

-Me costó un poco pero me alegra saber que te ha encantado, tu luces encantadora con una sonrisa en tus labios.- ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y White se adelanta para con elegantes movimientos ofrecer un asiento.

-My lady...- ella se sienta y acepta comer viendo divertida como el gato blanco no dejaba de verla.

-¿Tengo algo entre los dientes?

-No, pero me gusta mirarte. Eres terriiiiiblemente adorable.

-¡No soy adorable!

-Purr supuesto que lo eres, y arrolladoramente hermosa, grrr.- Papillon no puede evitar reírse.

-Ya basta White.- ella suspira y mira el plato.- Gracias por esto, me hacía falta.

-Lo sé, debes calmarte, una sonrisa en tu rostro te hace ver más preciosa.

-White…

-Pero todavía no acabamos.- el felino de blanco se levantó y tomó una vieja radio que presionó el botón, una balada sonó de la radio y White extendió su mano.- ¿Me concede esta pieza my lady?- ella mordió su labio con una gran sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios y tomó su mano.

-Has pensado en todo, ¿no?

-No en todo, no pude conseguirte un buen regalo, una noche hermosa a la luz de la luna.

-Oh, White, esto ya es un regalo.- comenzaron a bailar, quien los viera cualquiera diría que era una pareja de enamorados, quitando de por medio toda la maldad que tenían. Al terminar la música White se inclina lentamente para besar a su lady, ambos cierran los ojos y al tocarse sus labios White sonríe feliz, pero su sonrisa desaparece al sentir el cuerpo de su lady caer, la sujetó antes de que cayera y el sombrero de la cabeza de ella cayó al suelo.

-¿My lady?- estaba asustado y ella abrió los ojos, ahora parecía somnolienta.

-White… lo siento, no me siento… no me siento bien.

-Ya te tengo.- la cargó como toda una princesa y la dejó en la cama, de inmediato Nooroo apareció perdiendo su transformación.- Solo estás cansada, has estado así por mucho tiempo y ser tan hermosa también debe cansarte.- Bridgette ríe a lo bajo y cierra los ojos.

-Gato tonto. Te quiero…- susurró antes de caer en un sueño profundo, White la miró y notó un par de moretones en sus piernas y otros en sus brazos, gruño y salió del cuarto cerrando sin hacer mucho ruido.- Descansa my lady.- vio a Nooroo comer fruta como un autómata y cerró la puerta. Llegó donde la Sombra que le daba la espalda.

-Hay un problema.

-¿Y cuál puede ser ese?

-Papillon está mal y quiero que le cures.- Tikki desde su jaula miró con preocupación al gato y la Sombra ocultó su sonrisa.

-No me digas, eso sí es un problema.- aunque no lo dijera disfrutaba del placer de dañar a Bridgette pero el gato no iba a permitir eso.

-Cúrala, ahora.

-¿Y dejar ir el único miraculous que me queda libre? No lo creo.- White siseó.

-¡No puede estar así!

-Tú no eres nadie para decir qué hacer, recuerda que eres un akuma, una simple mariposa. Y ella estará bien, hay que ser pacientes.

-¡Yo no quiero esperar más! Te propongo un trato.

-No tienes nada que yo quiera.

-No, pero lo tendré, te daré miedo, caos e incertidumbre, junto con el anillo del gato negro, y a cambio curarás a my lady.

-¿Tú? Bien, pero deberás esperar a que Lady Papillón esté en óptimas condiciones.

-Pero…

-No hay más que decir.- la Sombra se fue y White en un arranque de ira arañó una columna dejando su marca.

-Esta vez no…- dijo marchándose de allí, subió unas escaleras, la luna llena brillaba a lo alto y el felino empujó una pesada puerta mostrando el cementerio, abajo había solo pasadizos a las catacumbas pero era un excelente escondite. Miró la luna y pareció como si su cola se moviese, miró la luna en donde se reflejó una determinación férrea.- Tranquila my lady. Voy a salvarte.

En la biblioteca de Paris todos estaban reunidos en una gran mesa con un mapa en mano mientras que Alya con apuntador en mano señalaba varios puntos en rojo.

-Muy bien, estos son los puntos y distritos que hemos revisado de arriba a abajo, nuestros puntos se reducen a lugares abandonados y/o lugares con posibles escondites.- Marinette se levantó.

-Ya hemos revisado los edificios abandonados, iglesias, o lugares donde la gente no es muy recurrente.- Adrien es quien prosigue.

-Hemos revisado buena parte de los distritos pero nada. Deben estar en los distritos restantes.- Alya los marcó con el apuntador.

-Que son estos dos. No debemos equivocarnos.- Allan señala una parte del mapa.

-Miren esto, las catacumbas, ¿no sería tétrico que la guarida estuviese allí?- el Cuarteto de Paris sienten un escalofrió y Claude alza una mano para señalar que no siguiera hablando.

-Por favor, nada de cementerios o cosas que tenga que ver con fantasmas.- Jean Claude sonríe de lado.

-¿Miedito?

-Baja allí de noche y luego hablamos.- Félix mira el mapa.

-Bien, creo que podremos comenzar temprano, mientras más rápido revisemos estos lugares tendremos más posibilidad de encontrarlos.- todos asintieron y Alya recoge el mapa.

-Yo estaré al pendiente de cualquier noticia y tengo una radio para escuchar también la radio de la policía para cualquier cosa que surja.- Nino le miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿No es ilegal?- Juliet es quien responde.

-En realidad no es tan difícil de interferir o interceptar, a veces mi radio intercepta una que otra llamada policial o de taxi y no es ilegal considerando lo fácil y pública que es la línea.

-Me siento como en una película de policías y ladrones.- dijo Nino y Félix miró a todos.

-Bien, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- todos asintieron y se marcharon aunque Adrien y Marinette iban atrás, Marinette notaba el desánimo de Adrien.

-Adrien, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes Marinette, estoy bien.

-Mmm, no eres bueno mintiendo chaton. ¿Cómo van las cosa con tus padres?- Adrien suelta un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Demasiado mal. Mi padre duerme en su estudio y cada vez que se ven cada uno baja la mirada al otro. Casi parecen dos extraños y ni qué decir de las comidas, cada uno come fuera por separado. Temo que no puedan resolver esto y todo acabe como al principio cuando mamá no estaba.- Marinette tomó su mano entre las suyas para que le mirase.

-No pienses eso Adrien, tus padres se aman mucho, estoy segura que lo arreglaran.

-Eso espero.- Marinette al ver su cara de preocupación le abraza.

-Yo estoy contigo pase lo que pase.- por primera vez Adrien sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de su novia.

-Gracias Marinette. Siempre eres un gran apoyo purrincesa.- Marinette se ríe a lo bajo.

-Siempre chaton...

Chloe revisaba el periódico mientras esperaba su almuerzo con su padre que no dejaba de ver a su princesita con adoración, había visto un cambio en Chloe bastante positivo y entre eso estaba que su tarjeta ya no estaba tan abarrotada cada mes. Pero el alcalde debía hablar con su hija de un tema muy importante, cuando llegó su desayuno, huevos con salmón y ensalada era el momento de hablar.

-Y dime pequeña, ¿tienes planes para el día de hoy?

-Por supuesto, saldré de compras con Sabrina y después voy a salir con Nathaniel a una nueva exposición de arte en el centro, quisiera ver si encuentro algo para decorar mi habitación.

-Mmm, ya veo. Escucha hija, creo que no deberías salir esta tarde.

-¿Tienes un evento al que debo asistir?

-No pero... debemos hablar de tu relación con ese chico.- Chloe frunció el ceño dejando el tenedor y el periódico a un lado y miró a su padre.

-¿Que hay que discutir?

-Bueno, opino que no deberías de salir con alguien como... ese muchacho.

-Ese muchacho tiene nombre y ¿por qué no debería salir con él?- preguntó intentando controlar su voz.

-Bueno, no es de nuestra clase, apenas y puede llevarte a lugares… pasables, además que me parece un chico que no tiene carácter alguno.- con cada cosa Chloe afilaba la mirada y con los brazos cruzados parecía tensarse más.- Hay otros tantos chicos con los que podrías salir, en unos días vendrá el príncipe Alí de visita a la ciudad y además tendré una reunión con otros alcaldes de las regiones, escuché que los hijos de muchos de ellos acompañaran a sus padres. Podrías conocerlos.- Chloe se obligó a respirar profundo antes de hablar.

-Me niego. En primera porque el príncipe Alí ya está interesado en mi compañera Rose y en segunda porque ya conozco a todos los "posibles candidatos" y pueden ser tan aburridos como tontos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Digo la verdad, el hijo del alcalde de Marsella tiene un espejo en mano más tiempo que yo y el hijo del alcalde de Lyon es tan aburrido que puedo dormirme de pie.

-Pero hija...

-En tercera, Nathaniel no necesita dinero o clase para mantenerme contenta, él sabe muy bien cómo tratar a una dama como yo. Es divertido y entretenido, además es un talentoso artista que algún día llegará lejos.

-Pues yo no lo apruebo y te prohíbo seguir viéndote con él.

-¡No puedes prohibirme verle!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y desde hoy vas a pasar tus vacaciones lejos de ese muchacho y entrando a clases te cambiaré de instituto.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Puedo y lo haré. Estás castigada.- esta vez Chloe no pudo controlar y gritó frustrada, se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a ir su habitación.- Chloe...- el alcalde le sigue y ella azota la puerta al llegar.- Princesita abre…

-¡No lo haré!

-Chloe esto lo hago por tu bien.

-¡No es cierto!

-Chloe...

-¡Mamá me hubiese dicho que sí!- aquello fue un golpe para el alcalde, este suspira y del bolsillo de su traje saca un pequeño portarretrato donde una mujer muy parecida a Chloe, de grandes ojos azules, largo y ondulado cabello rubio, tenía un sencillo pero hermoso vestido amarillo de tirantes y un sombrero de ala ancha blanco con una pequeña Chloe vestida con un bonito vestido azul rey en su regazo miraban sonrientes a la cámara.

-Oh, Amber, mi amor, si estuvieras aquí...- el alcalde suspiró y tocó la puerta.- Chloe, hija, debemos hablar.- Chloe estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas y dando la espalda al balcón donde un visitante llegó sin que lo notara.

-¡Me niego a salir! Es más, ¡no saldré lo que me resta de vida!- de repente nota una sombra tras de ella y el grito que da alerta al alcalde.

-¡Chloe!- saca una copia de la llave electrónica de la habitación de su hija y al entrar se queda paralizado al ver a Chloe atada de manos y pataleaba siendo cargada como un costal de papas por White Cat.

-¡Papá!

-¡Suelta a mi hija rufián!- White negó con su dedo.

-Ah, ah, no haré eso alcalde.

-¡Tú...!

-Alto ahí. Se mueve y su pequeña y gritona hija puede sufrir un accidente.

-¡No soy gritona!- White gruñe por lo estridente de su voz. Y el alcalde le mira suplicante.

-Por favor no le hagas nada a mi hija.

-No lo haré, a cambio de una condición.

-Haré lo que sea pero por favor no la lastimes.

-Esa voz me gusta...- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ladybug aterrizó en un tejado cerca del centro, a lado suyo Chat Noir y Black Cat llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Encontraron algo?

-Nada my lady. Hasta ahora.- respondió Chat Noir y Black Cat lanza un bufido.

-¿Dónde rayos pueden esconderse mi padre, Bridgette y mi mala copia en blanco?

-Sea donde sea los encontraremos. No pueden esconderse de nosotros.- dijo Ladybug y en ese momento su comunicador suena y responde al reconocer el número.- ¿Qué ocurre Alya?

-Chicos tienen que ver las noticias ahora mismo. No es nada agradable.

-Espera un poco.- puso las noticias donde se veía al alcalde en medio de un comunicado.

-... Son una amenaza para nuestra ciudad. Desde que han aparecido, comenzando con Ladybug y Chat Noir hemos sido víctimas de desastres y ataques día con día y no podemos seguir así.- la voz de Nadja Chamack se escucha entre el comunicado.

-Pero ellos nos han protegido de toda amenaza y salvado a las víctimas.

-Lo mismo pensamos hace tiempo y seguimos en las mismas, es obvio que ellos están detrás de todo esto sino cuando pensamos que todo había terminado ¿vuelven a aparecer los mismos monstruos?- esta vez la gente parecer dudar.- Y es por eso que voy a dar fin a esta situación, desde este momento doy la orden de arrestar a todos los susodichos héroes de Paris y ofrezco una recompensa especial por el héroe llamado Black Cat.

-¡¿Por mí?!- exclamó Black sorprendido y Chat le mira.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Arañaste las cortinas del alcalde?- Ladybug mira a ambos.

-No es momento para bromas, debemos reunirnos con los demás antes que algo pase.- un agudo sonido hace que se tapen los oídos, mayormente ambos gatos que parecieron erizarse por el ruido del altavoz.

-¡Ladybug, Chat Noir y Black Cat! ¡Bajen inmediatamente!- ordenó un policía que vestía un uniforme blindado y atrás de él otros cinco policías estaban rectos esperando ordenes como soldados.

-¡Primero dejaría la cola!- gritó Black Cat y Chat Noir asintió.

-¡Exijo un abogado y quiero uno de los buenos!- Ladybug rodó los ojos.

-¡Déjense de payasadas y vámonos!- dijo para después lanzarse con su yoyo seguida de ambos gatos.

Nathaniel llegó al hotel Le Grand Paris, su expresión era de preocupación y encontró al encargado para preguntar por Chloe.

-La señorita Bourgeois no se encuentra en el hotel, ya se ha revisado.

-Oh, entiendo. Muchas gracias. Si la ve, ¿podría decirle que me llame?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias.- Nathaniel permaneció en la recepción del lugar y volvió a llamar a Chloe, su teléfono lo mandaba directo a buzón.

 _-"Hola soy Chloe Bourgeois, en estos momentos estoy demasiado ocupada para responder, deja tu mensaje y me comunicaré después contigo."_ \- suspiró y dejó un mensaje.

-Chloe soy yo, donde quiera que estés contesta, me tienes preocupado. Por favor.- colgó y bajó los hombros hasta que una voz lo pone en automático en defensa.

-¡TÚ!- gritó Sabrina bajando las escaleras, Nathaniel retrocede rapidamente y su espalda choca con la mesa de centro del lugar.

-Sa-Sabrina.

-¡Ya sabía yo que solo buscabas romper nuestra amistad! Tú, ¡Tú! ¡Destructor de amistades!

-¿P-Pero de qué hablar?

-Chloe me prometió ir en la mañana de compras, pero no apareció y sé que tenía agendada una cita contigo después ¡Pero no se presentó! ¡Y sé que tuviste que ver!- dijo encarándolo y haciendo retroceder medio cuerpo del artista sobre la mesa hasta que la toma de los hombros y la hace retroceder para enderezarse él.

-Espera... ¿no estuvo contigo?

-¿Eres sordo o qué? Chloe no me responde las llamadas y eso solo pasa cuando está contigo.

-Chloe no está conmigo. Y tampoco llegó a nuestra cita.- la expresión de Sabrina cambia de la ira a la sorpresa y después a la preocupación.

-Pe-Pero eso no puede ser.

-Vamos a ver si está en su cuarto.- ambos suben por el ascensor, la interacción entre ellos era tensa. Al subir Sabrina toca la puerta.

-Chloe, Chloe ¿estás ahí?

-No responde.- Sabrina de su bolsillo saca una tarjeta llave del hotel.

-Ya veremos.- pasa la tarjeta y la puerta se abre.

-¿Tienes copia de su habitación?

-Claro, para emergencias y Chloe me deja a veces dormir aquí.

-Vale...- Nathaniel ve que la habitación está vacía y mientras mira alrededor escucha una exclamación ahogada de Sabrina.- ¿Encontraste algo?

-¡Su delineador! Chloe jamás sale sin su delineador.

-O su bolso.- dijo el pelirrojo al ver en el suelo semi oculto por la sabanas de la cama el bolso blanco de mano de Chloe.- No está su celular, debe tenerlo con ella porque no lo veo.

-¡Entonces debemos buscarla ya!

-¿Pero cómo hacerlo?- Sabrina por primera vez le sonríe.

-Solo déjamelo a mí. Tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga.- Nathaniel le miró curioso no sabiendo a lo que podía hacer Sabrina por Chloe.

Las patrullas se escuchaban por todo Paris, Mercury escapó subiendo a un edificio gracias a su velocidad, Jade, Vulpine y Bee fueron acorralados por un helicóptero pero las esferas de polen de Bee les ayudaron como una cortina de humo desapareciendo. Kid y Melody se reunieron con Mercury cuando unos oficiales aparecieron de las otras azoteas. Kid les saludó antes de hacer la mímica de ponerse unos patines y sujetando a Mercury y Melody salieron corriendo gracias a su compañero azul. Pero lo peor no era la policía sino que algunos ciudadanos los señalaban y llamaban a las autoridades y eso fue algo que a Ladybug le dolió mucho. Todos se reunieron bajo una toma de agua exhaustos de tanto correr.

-No podemos quedarnos por aquí. Pueden vernos en cualquier momento.- dijo Chat y Marinette suspiró también cansada.

-Lo mejor será quitarnos las transformaciones y esperar a que todo se calme.

-Yo apoyo la moción.- dijo Kid que levanto la mano. Todos asintieron cuando un helicóptero los atrapa.

-¡Ríndanse en el nombre de ley!

-¿Quien fue con el chisme?- se quejó Jade y Black Cat de repente se separa del grupo, el helicóptero lo enfoca.

-¡Black! ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Melody.

-Hey, mírenme, yo soy el gato de la recompensa, vengan por mi si pueden.- dijo para irse corriendo del lado contrario, el helicóptero lo enfoco un momento pero al recordar a los demás volteó pero ya no estaban. Se habían ocultado colgándose del otro lado del edificio. Mercury lanzó un bufido.

-¡Tiene un ego del tamaño del mundo!

-Al menos nos dio tiempo.- le dijo Ladybug que volvió a subir al techo.- Debemos averiguar qué es lo que ocurre y para ello debemos ir a la fuente.

-El alcalde, ¿no es verdad?- dijo Chat y Ladybug asintió. Mercury da un suspiro largo antes de apoyarse en el hombro de Kid.

-Esto me trae cierta nostalgia, cuando nuestro propio alcalde nos quería encerrar también.

-Como unas cuatro veces, ¿o serían cinco?- sonrió Kid y ambos chicos chocaron puños.

-Bien, vamos con cuidado. Nadie debe de vernos.- todos asintieron esperando que su amigo y compañero pudiera apañárselas solo durante un rato.

Nathaniel no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba siguiendo a Sabrina que miraba su celular con un GPS integrado hacia el celular de Chloe.

-Chloe no está tan lejos ya casi llegamos.

-Ammmm, puedo preguntar ¿cómo tienes algo así contigo? Digo... eso del GPS parece... practico.- dijo sonriendo forzosamente pero Sabrina pareció no darse cuenta de ello.

-Lo tengo para alguna emergencia, mi padre es capitán de la policía, fue sencillo integrar un localizador al celular. Y si Chloe necesita algo sabré donde encontrarla.

-Ya... veo. Se nota que la aco... procuras mucho.- dijo mordiendo su lengua para no decir la palabra acosar.

-Por supuesto. Algunos no les agrada Chloe e intentan perjudicarla por ser hija del alcalde, por eso yo la ayudo tal y como ella me ayuda y defiende también.- dijo recordando cuando de niña unos niños le habían robado sus gafas y cuando llegó Chloe ella los puso en su lugar regresándole las gafas a Sabrina que se prendó de ella o más reciente cuando unas chicas hicieron tropezar a propósito a Sabrina sobre su cono de helado de chocolate manchando su blusa, las chicas se rieron hasta que un refresco de uva les cayó encima viendo atrás a una Chloe muy sonriente viendo cómo se iban esas chicas con su ropa arruinada, Chloe ese día le regaló una blusa verde con los puños y cuello negros y los botones dorados en los puños muy elegante. Nathaniel entendió y sonrió ya no sintiéndose incomodo ante la situación.

-Chloe es una buena persona, solo que lo oculta de todo mundo. Tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga.- Sabrina sonríe un poco pero agradece en silencio el cumplido, de repente se detienen en un viejo edificio.

-¿Pero qué haría Chloe aquí?- preguntó Sabrina mirando alrededor el lugar, solo había edificios viejos y una que otra fábrica.

-Tal vez no ha sido Chloe quien ha venido aquí.- mira una ventana abierta.- Ven, por aquí.- Nathaniel ayudó a Sabrina a entrar por la ventana primero, el lugar debió haber sido antes una vieja estación de bomberos al ver el tubo vertical que iba hasta el tercer piso, ambos guardaron silencio cuando al subir las escaleras escuchan claramente la voz de Chloe.

-¡Te ordeno que me liberes! ¡Mis pantalones están sucios y mi cabello hecho un desastre! ¡¿Y qué clase de captor eres que no me alimenta?! ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Cuando Ladybug te atrape te hará papilla y...!

-Ya cállate. De haber sabido que serías tan insoportable hubiese traído una mordaza.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Insoportable? ¡Cómo te atreves! Cuando sea libre hare que toda la policía de Paris te atrape, mi padre es el alcalde y mi mejor amiga es hija del capitán.

-Pues la policía está ocupada con otros asuntos. Y dudo mucho que los dejen ir.

-¡Canalla! ¡Tramposo! ¡Eres un...!

-¡Suficiente! Mis pobres oídos no pueden más contigo.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Vuelve aquí!- gritó viendo a White irse a otra habitación dejándola sola y amarrada en el suelo de manos y pies. Intentó zafar las amarras traseras de sus manos pero era imposible, intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer de sentón y bufó exasperada. Cuando de repente da un respingo al sentir otras manos tras de ella y al voltear ve a Nathaniel intentando quitar las amarras.- Nath...

-Shhh, en un momento estarás libre.- Sabrina apareció para quitarle las amarras de los pies.

-Tranquila Chloe, ya te sacamos.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Eso que te lo diga Sabrina después ahora debemos...

-Vaya, vaya, dos pequeñas ratitas han entrado a la casa del gato.- todos al voltear ven a White Cat en el marco de la puerta.- Ya se me hacía raro que dejaras de quejarte.

-¡Oye!- exclamó indignada y Nathaniel se pone frente a ambas chicas para resguardarlas.

-Deja ir a Chloe.

-¿Y tú quien eres para decirme eso?

-¡Es mi novio!- dijo Chloe y White le mira con grandes ojos.

-Tú... ¿eres novio de eso?- dijo señalándolos a cada uno casi con estupefacción.- No sé si darte la mano por admirarte o por el pésame. Debes ser el héroe de muchos.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!- gritó Chloe.

-Como sea, ninguno de ustedes va a salir de aquí.- Nathaniel mira a Sabrina y susurra.

-Llama a tu padre.- la susodicha asintió y parecía atenta a todo. Cuando White se acercó Nathaniel puso su mano en su bolsillo donde tenía un pedazo de carboncillo que usaba en sus dibujos siempre.

-Hora de atrapar a los ratones.- cuando se acercó no se esperó que un polvo negro cayera a sus ojos y Nathaniel se le fue encima.- ¡Sal ahora!

-¡Ya vuelvo Chloe!- se disculpó Sabrina saliendo de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Todos en sus formas civiles llegaron cerca del Ayuntamiento, solo había un par de patrullas pero no querían confiarse, estando escondidos en las esquinas de la calle de enfrente se miraron entre sí. Nino tenía a Alya en su teléfono.

-¿Cuáles son las noticias Alya?

-Al parecer perdieron de vista a Black, esperemos que esté bien oculto.- de repente se asoma Jizz.

-¿Y si lo atraparon? ¿Y si es una trampa? ¡No hay dulces en prisión! Lo dicen en la tele.- Sain que estaba con su portador a lado le da un par de bofetadas al kwami.- Ya estoy mejor. Gracias.- respondió con su ánimo de siempre.

-No hay de qué.- Breezy y Harmoony se asomaron.

-O sea, ¿es así cuando se tensa?

-Esto no fue nada. Se vuelve más histérico y parece que le tiene rabia.

-¡Qué horror!- ambas portadoras les piden guardar silencio. Plagg se asoma también y mira a Adrien.

-Bueno chico, lo bueno es que te puedes comprar un buen abogado si nos atrapan.

-¡Plagg!- le regañó Tikki y Mimme infla las mejillas.

-Ojala el traje de prisión no sea todo rayas, tantas rayas no nos quedan.

-Tenemos kwamis pesimistas.- dijo Adrien y al no haber nadie todos se transformaron, solo se vio una luz por ese lado, cuando un oficial fue a ver qué había sido eso no había nadie.

El alcalde daba vueltas a su oficina, estaba preocupado pero también era el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber prácticamente traicionado a los héroes que habían protegido a Paris con su vida.

-¿Pero qué he hecho? Esto nunca me lo voy a perdonar...- un sonido en su balcón hace que voltee y al ver a los héroes no duda en abrir el balcón.- ¡Oh gracias al cielo que están bien! Si algo les hubiese pasado...- Ladybug alza su mano.

-En realidad señor Bourgeois hemos venido aquí para saber la razón de su decisión contra nosotros.- Chat se cruza de brazos.

-Sin ofender pero no me gusta que mi compañero gatuno tenga un precio por su captura... ¡Yo soy más importante! ¡Auch!- le dio un codazo Bee y Vulpine se cruza igual de brazos.

-Hacemos un buen trabajo sin cobrar honorarios, ¿y ahora somos la amenaza?- el alcalde baja la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería decir esas cosas pero... hoy temprano mi hija fue secuestrada por un gato blanco. Y me dijo que si no hacía eso no vería de nuevo a mi princesita.

-¿Secuestraron a Chloe?- Jade y apenas podía creerlo. Pero Ladybug se mantuvo serena.

-No es la primera vez que un akuma nos hace una jugada así. No se preocupe alcalde, encontraremos a su hija y la traeremos de vuelta.- en ese momento la puerta se abre.

-¡Quietos ahí!- gritó el capitán Roger y por auto reflejo Jade y Mercury alzaron las manos, Melody y Chat hacen que las bajen.- Quedan arrestados en nombre de la ley.

-¡No Roger espera!- le pidió el alcalde.- Todo es una gran equivocación. No los arrestes.- el capitán Roger miró confundido al alcalde.

-¿Pero qué está ocurriendo alcalde?- de repente su teléfono vibra y nota que era de Sabrina.

-¿Hija? Me está llamando del número de emergencias.- contestó de inmediato.- Sabrina ¿qué ocurre?

-¡Papá! ¡Encontramos a Chloe! ¡Estamos en una vieja estación de bom...! ¡AH!- se corta la llamada.

-Sabrina. ¡Sabrina!- Bee se pone a pensar.

-Bom... Bom... Bomberos. Están en una vieja estación de bomberos.- Ladybug de inmediato abre un mapa con su yoyo y localiza el lugar.

-Está del otro lado de la ciudad.

-Pero yo sé quiénes están cerca.- dijo Chat Noir alejándose para hacer un par de llamadas.

-Yo intentaré ubicar a Black a ver si lo encuentro.- dijo Kid Mime y Ladybug miró a ambos hombres.

-Salvaremos a sus hijas. Lo prometemos.- pero Bee parece pensativo.

-Sabrina dijo "Encontramos" por qué diría...- de repente se puso pálida al imaginarse a la posible persona o una de ellas que podria estar con Sabrina.- Nath...- susurró pero fue claramente escuchada por sus compañeros.

Black Cat corrió por el lugar, tenía a gran parte de la policía tras de él pero esa era la idea, llevarlos donde un minino blanco.

-Jugando sucio, ¿no? Pero bien podemos jugar el mismo juego.- miró abajo por una azotea.- ¡Hey! ¡Policía! ¿Es que no pueden atrapar un gato?- siguió corriendo, acabaría de ajustar cuentas con ese gato.

Dos figuras se movían de lados opuestos pero con un solo destino, cuando ambos aterrizaron en la azotea de enfrente de la vieja estación estaban a centímetros de sus rostros y ambos se enderezaron como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Era una situación incómoda para Bleue Paon y Hawk Moth comenzando a balbucear hasta que Hawk Moth aclara su garganta.

-Vine cuando me enteré de la situación estaba en una reunión cerca y...

-Yo igual, estaba cerca en una sesión y...- ambos voltearon a la vez a ver el edificio.- ¿Vamos por arriba?

-Sí, ¿lados opuestos?

-Está bien.- iban a saltar al mismo tiempo y se detienen trastabillando. Balbuceando quién iría primero.

-Puedes ir primero...

-No, adelante…

-Las damas primero...

-Oh, eh, bueno si insistes...

-Sí, yo... insisto...

-Gracias.- Bleue se mordió el labio inferior antes de decir algo más y fue la primera en arribar al edificio seguida de Hawk Moth. Ambos en el lado opuesto del lugar donde una ventana de cada lado les ayudaría a entrar, solo rogaban que la situación no fuese más extraña. Hawk Moth entró a lo que debió ser una vieja oficina y Bleue en lo que fue la cocina. Ambos entraron con todo el sigilo del mundo sin saber que cada paso que daban arriba tiraba algo de tierra y polvo hacia abajo. Llegaron a un pasillo que conectaba con otro cuarto donde había viejas literas de hierro ya oxidadas. Y había un cuarto abierto muy pequeño que debió haber servido para la limpieza pero que ahora solo tenía unas telarañas encima.

-Nada.

-Solo las arañas habitan aquí.- susurró Bleue y ambos escuchan un ruido detrás y al voltear ambos son empujados dentro y White tuerce la perilla atorando la puerta.

-Nos vemos viejos, el asunto no es con ustedes.

-No...- respondió una voz desde el cuarto de las literas, Black estaba agazapado en la ventana como un verdadero gato.- Es conmigo copia desteñida.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No fue difícil.- miró alrededor buscando a Lady Papillon pero no la veía.

-Estoy solo gato tonto. Este caballero está aquí para vencerte y volver por un beso de mi dulce dama.

-¡Te voy a hacer puré copia barata!

-Ven entonces.- Black atacó primero con su bastón, aquello parecía un duelo de esgrima en donde Black hizo retroceder a White hacia una litera, White con gran agilidad trepó encima de la litera y cayó del otro lado, dejaron sus bastones a un lado y White se le fue encima a Black que inclinó hacia atrás haciendo que pasara por centímetros de él y ambos se miraron para ir de nuevo con sus bastones.

Abajo los ahora tres rehenes intentaban escapar. Nathaniel se movía pero no podía desatarse.

-Chloe ¿llevas tu lima de uñas?

-Me lo deje en el bolso con mi delineador y labial.

-Oh, yo tengo tu delineador Chloe.- dijo Sabrina.

-¿En serio? Sabía que siempre podría contar contigo Sabrina.- Nathaniel suspiró.

-Nunca entenderé a las chicas.- miró alrededor buscando algo cuando ve el broche de Sabrina.- Sabrina, ¿crees poder darme tu broche?

-¿Disculpa?

-Podría usarlo para cortar un poco los amarres.

-Pero lo arruinarás.

-Y si no salimos los arruinados seremos otros.

-Sabrina dale tu broche.- le dijo Chloe y Sabrina frunció el ceño.

-¡No quiero!- dijo sorprendiendo a Chloe.- Este broche es una muestra de nuestra amistad, no quiero que lo arruine.

-¿Pero qué dices?- se quejó Chloe.- Vale que te diera ese broche como regalo pero no puedes definir nuestra amistad por un broche. Eso es ridículo, tú y yo somos amigas y nuestras acciones hablan más que eso.- Nathaniel no pudo evitar voltearse y ver con orgullo a Chloe y Sabrina parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Oh Chloe...

-Bueno, ya con todo aclarado ¡DALE EL BROCHE!- Sabrina de inmediato usó sus rodillas para quitarse el broche, este cayó en su regazo y lo empujó cerca de Nathaniel.

-Gracias...- dijo para ponerse manos a la obra.

Arriba ambos gatos ya estaban prácticamente uno encima del otro. Black lo tenía agarrado de la cabeza.

-Ella es my lady, y prefiere los gatos negros.

-¿Que no sabes que el blanco es el nuevo negro?- se zafó y ambos se fueron al mismo tiempo encima del otro no importando si hasta se jalaban las mejillas, se pellizcaban o hasta se mordieran una pierna o brazo, allí todo era válido olvidándose de los otros dos portadores encerrados en aquel cuartito. Ambos portadores esperaban que sus kwamis desatrancaran la puerta.

-Esto se está transformando en un hábito.- dijo Arella para intentar hacer el ambiente menos tenso pero no surtió efecto, cada uno miraba la esquina contraria al lugar.

-Arella...

-Gabriel...- dicen al mismo tiempo, cierran la boca y vuelven a hablar.

-/Yo quería... ¿Qué querías decirme?... No, no adelan.../- ambos cierran la boca frustrado por parte de Gabriel y Arella suelta una limpia carcajada.

-Oh cielos... eso fue como nuestra primera cita.- Gabriel ahora sonríe por el recuerdo.

-Te veías muy hermosa ese día.

-Y tú muy guapo como siempre...- ambos suspiran pero para sorpresa de Gabriel Arella es la primera en hablar y decir algo que lo paralizó.- Lo siento tanto...

-¿Q-Qué?

-Dije que lo siento, todo es culpa mía.- cubrió su rostro con sus manos.- De no haberlos dejado, de haber estado más alerta cuando fui por Nooroo nada de eso hubiese pasado. Los abandoné a ti y a Adrien y no tengo como hacer que me perdones.

-No, yo fui quien tomo la decisión. Yo fui quien akumaticé a todas esas personas.

-Pero no lo hubieras hecho de no haber desaparecido.

-Arella...- la tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara.- No fue tu culpa, era tu deber y lo ocurrido fue inevitable. En cambio yo elegí aterrorizar Paris y convertirme en un villano. Tu no debes disculparte soy yo quien debe hacerlo y de rodillas.

-Oh Gabriel... no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque ahora estamos juntos y esta vez nada podrá separarnos. Además es imposible que te pongas de rodillas en un lugar tan pequeño.- Gabriel volvió a sonreír y se agacha para besar a su hermosa esposa olvidándose ambos en la situación en la que estaban.

-Awwww, ¡me dan ganas de llorar!- dijo Peek que flotaba frente a ellos. Nooroo seguía trabajando con la cerradura atorada.

-Ya casi...

-Este momento hay que enmarcarlo en foto.- dijo emocionada Peek flotando un poco más arriba de sus cabezas cuando toca una telaraña. Al voltear arriba se encuentra cara a cara con una araña que le mostró sus diminutos colmillos y Peek pareció perder color.

-Oh no...- Allegra ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- gritó la pobre kwami que con sus manitas golpeó la puerta incapaz de recordar que podía atravesar la misma.

-¡Peek! ¡Tranquila!- le gritó Nooroo pero la pobre kwami chillaba desesperada.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No quiero ser comida de arañas!- y como si una broma de mal gusto fuese un hilo de telaraña cayó encima de su cabecita aterrándola aún más.

-¡Cúbranse!- dijo Arella que se abrazó a Gabriel pegándole a la pared y Nooroo supo lo que venía.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- un fuerte viento hizo que la puerta saliera despedida entre ambos gatos que se separaron al ver la puerta que se estrelló contra la pared contraria.

-Peek...

-Nooroo...

-/¡Transfórmame!/- gritaron a la vez y al ir contra White le dan una patada conjunta cuando ya se transformaron. White se tomó un costado mirando con rabia a la pareja.

-Hora de disciplinar a un gato travieso.- dijo Bleue a lado de Black y del otro lado de éste Hawk Moth tenía a sus mariposas listas. Black se sintió protegido por ambos progenitores y extiende su bastón.

-Round dos White Cat.

-Ja, aunque sean tres contra mí no podrán conmigo.

-¿Y qué tal si ocho más entran a la pelea?- al voltear Ladybug estaba junto a Chat Noir, todos los demás estaban desperdigados en la habitación habiendo entrado por las ventanas. White sabía que no podía con tantos pero aún tenía un as, o mejor dicho, tres ases bajo la manga.

-Chicos, no todos a la vez, hay que tomar su turno para jugar. Pero si esas tenemos yo también puedo invitar a nuevos jugadores.- corrió hacia las escaleras, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo que se enredó en la salida pero White saltó entre un espacio y se deslizó en el barandal.- ¡Cataclysm!- la escalera entera se deshizo, no había forma de subir ni de bajar... al menos no de la manera convencional.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Vulpine y Chat Noir hace sonar con sus dedos el tubo de la estación de bomberos.

-Bajando, segundo piso artículos de belleza, ropa interior y akumas problemáticos.- Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreir por el chiste y al bajar se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver a White Cat con una Chloe atada de pies y manos.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Sabía que vendrías a salvarme!

-¡Deja ir a Chloe White Cat!

-Oh no. Mi juego, mis reglas insecto. Ya vi afuera que trajeron a la policía, pero dime, ¿cómo reaccionaría el alcalde al saber que no pudieron salvar a su hijita adorada?- dijo posando sus garras cerca del rostro de Chloe que retrocedió su asustada. Chat da un paso al frente al ver a su amiga en peligro.

-¡Suéltala cobarde!

-No lo haré minino. A menos que me den el anillo. Y hare lo que sea para conseguirlo. My lady lo necesita.- aquello preocupó a Black Cat.- Así que denme el anillo o veremos que pueden hacer mis garras con este bonito rostro.- todos miraron al gato intentando idear un plan cuando Nathaniel se levanta y lo taclea de un costado haciendo que soltara a Chloe. Nathaniel cayó en el suelo y antes de que los héroes fueran a por White este tocó el suelo.- ¡Cataclysm!- el suelo se deshizo bajo de ellos y cayeron.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- todos cayeron en la gran y suave burbuja aliviados. Y White que estaba en la ventana del piso de arriba gruñó y se fue. Chat ayuda a Ladybug a levantarse.

-¡Debemos atraparlo antes que siga haciendo daño!

-Vamos a por ella chaton.- abrieron las puertas del lugar y los tres rehenes salieron primero para después ser los héroes quienes salieron corriendo y saltando hacia lo techos. Sabrina abrazó a su padre que le recibió aliviado y el alcalde abrazó efusivamente a su hija.

-Me alegro que estés bien. No sabes lo aterrado que estaba.

-Estoy bien. Y todo gracias a Nathaniel, él ayudó a Ladybug cuando ese tipo iba a lastimarme.

-¿En serio?- Nathaniel se veía algo apenado.

-Bu-Bueno yo...

-¡Ven aquí hijo!- el abrazo del alcalde casi le rompe la espalda.- Estaba tan equivocado contigo. Tienen mi completa bendición para seguir saliendo.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó confundido y Chloe le abraza casi tirándolo.

-¡Mi héroe!- el beso que le dio a Nathaniel casi lo tira al piso por lo efusivo que era de no ser porque lo tenía agarrado de la cintura y al soltarle este cayó sin remedio.- Si hasta cae de amor por mí.

White Cat miró detrás suyo, lo estaban persiguiendo. Mercury fue el primero en interponerse entre el gato blanco.

-¡Shock Wave!- pero lejos de esquivarlo White saltó y con sus pies le empujó hacia sus compañeros que iba directo a Bee pero fue cubierto por Vulpine que interpuso su escudo protegiendo a su novia cuya transformación ya no pudo durar más y dejó con Mercury para seguir dar alcance a sus compañeros. Bleue lanzó una gran corriente al gato que usó a su favor tomando una bandera enganchada a un poste y voló por los aires un momento antes de soltarse y caer sobre un camión con material de construcción, Vulpine y Kid Mime fueron a por él cayendo también encima del camión. Vulpine fue el primero en atacar y Kid usaba su kedama para atrapar golpear al felino que no tenía problemas en esquivarles, Kid se cubrió con un escudo cuando este le golpeó y ambos ven como el akuma lanza su bastón hacia un semáforo que rompe dejándolo inutilizado, atrapa su bastón en el aire y ven cómo iban a chocar si no se detenían los otros autos.

-¡Ilusoire Fire!- apareció conos y cintas de contención en la calle, los autos se detuvieron de inmediato y el camión se frenó pero no a tiempo y Kid saltó al frente.

-¡Colossius!- rompió el pavimento obligando así a varios autos y al camión quedarse varados. Ambos héroes suspiran cansados.

-Se está deshaciendo de cada uno al obligarles a usar sus habilidades.- dijo Hawk Moth al ver como el mimo y el zorro se marchaban a recargar. Ladybug se detuvo.

-Entonces debemos detenerlo rápido. ¡Lucky Charm!- sorprendiendo a todos cayó en sus manos una bola de estambre rojo.- ¿Una bola de estambre?

-My lady no creo que sea tan gato como para caer en la tentación.

-Mira quién habla.- le miró acusadoramente, observó alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba casi en frente de su casa y luego vio el estambre y la flauta de Melody.- Voy a necesitar tu flauta Melody y vayan a por ese gato, enseguida los alcanzo.- dijo lanzando su yoyo hacia la panadería donde los Dupain que veían las noticias se impresionaron al escuchar unos leves toques en su ventana y Ladybug entra.- Buenas tardes pa... queridos ciudadanos. Venía a pedirles un poco de ayuda.

-Por supuesto Ladybug, nosotros estamos a favor de ustedes.- respondió su padre con una amable sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, no sabe lo que significa eso para mí.- White aun corría confiado esta vez hasta que alguien le cae encima y tanto Black como White caen en El Trocadero. Se separan mirándose fijamente dispuestos a atacar.

-Ríndete White y dime donde está ella.

-Un caballero nunca traicionaría a su dama. Y no estoy tan loco para rendirme.

-Entonces te arrancare ese cascabel a la mala.

-Adelante, son experto en peleas de gato.- ambos peleaban con sus garras, de un momento en un golpe donde sus puños chocaron al mismo tiempo se separaron y fueron uno contra el otro con bastón hasta que otro bastón cruzó el aire y se detuvieron viendo a Chat Noir que tomó su bastón de regreso.

-Si te metes con uno te metes con todos nosotros.- White no se dejó intimidar y sonrió a todos los presentes.

-Bien. Se terminó el calentamiento.- todos fueron contra el gato blanco, primero los vendavales de Bleue que esquivó al mismo tiempo que Melody que iba contra él sin su arma, era buena pero no lo suficiente para que el gato blanco se deslizara hacia abajo cuando ella intentó una patada alta y hacerla caer con su bastón que alargó y dio contra Bleue que quedó contra la estructura del lugar. De inmediato Hawk Moth hizo a un lado el bastón, las mariposas le rodearon y antes de atraparlo se impulsó con su bastón arriba pero tanto Chat como Black le esperaban y lo hicieron bajar de un golpe. Al estar abajo Jade tenia listo su escudo.

-¡Echo Profond!- hizo sonar su escudo y el ruido hizo que se tapase las orejas y al ver a ambos gatos negros cerca para quitarle el cascabel.

-¡Cataclysm!- este tocó el suelo y parte de este se rompió haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y luego golpearlos a los tres con su bastón extendido. Se rió al verlos tirados.- A diferencia suya gatos inútiles yo puedo usar el Cataclysm más de una vez y no destransformárme.- todos miraron al gato con rencor.

-¿Y crees que por eso eres mejor?- dijo Ladybug que cayó justo enfrente del monumento del lugar, el mismo que una vez Chat Noir destruyó para detener a Chronogirl, con el estambre enredado en sus hombros por detrás y la flauta de Melody a un lado con su yoyo con algo más tras su espalda.- En realidad eso te hace más débil y desesperado.- White gruñó a Ladybug.

-Te demostrare quien es débil insecto. ¡Cataclysm!- fue contra ella que tomó lo que estaba detrás de ella al momento de estar a centímetros de tocarse y ella fue para sorpresa de todos quien tomó sus manos.

-¡Ladybug!- gritó Chat, White sonrió pero lo que tocaba no era una mano sino unos gruesos guantes de cocina que se deshicieron. Ella dio la vuelta y el estambre bajó hacia las manos y brazos de White, que inmediato saltó lejos y la flauta en su cadera sirvió para apretar los hilos que llegaron hasta casi llegar a sus codos y muñecas.

-Nuestro turno.- dijo Black Cat con una sonrisa junto con Chat Noir.

-/¡Cataclysm!/- pegaron sus manos al suelo rodeando al felino y esa parte se hundió atrapando los pies de White que ya no podía salir ni alcanzar su bastón o usar su poder. Ambos felinos negros se pusieron a lado de Ladybug y chocaron puños.

-/Bien hecho/- Jade sonrió al ver que todo había terminado, al menos hasta que escucha una voz.

-Madre mía que buen plan. Muy ingenioso.

-¡¿Alya?!- se asustó al verla en una jardinera.- ¿Pero desde cuando estás ahí?

-No mucho, lo suficiente para verte en acción.

-¿Y la vigilancia policial?

-Están cerca pero no creo que lleguen hasta dentro de un par de minutos.

-Alya...-Jade suspiró vaya novia que tenía. Ladybug se acercó a White, el gato había bajado la cabeza triste.

-Hazlo, desvanéceme pronto.- Ladybug tomó el cascabel pero no se lo quitó.

-Quiero que nos digas dónde está Brid antes que eso.

-No puedo hacerlo, va contra mí. Fui creado por los sentimientos negativos de Chat Noir pero este objeto mantiene la esencia de Black Cat. No puedo traicionarla, mi lealtad es eterna hacia mi dulce lady.- sonrió con tristeza y luego miró a Black.- Protege y cuida a nuestra Lady por favor... sálvala.- dijo antes de echar hacia atrás su cuerpo y arrancarse así él mismo el cascabel. Se desvaneció de inmediato. Ladybug vio el cascabel desaparecer dejando solo al akuma, pero este no se movió de su mano y lo purificó allí mismo.

-Adiós pequeña mariposa...- la vieron partir hasta perderse en el cielo pero la paz de ese momento se rompe ante un grito desgarrador. Al mirar tras de ellos encima del monumento vieron a Lady Papillon que los miraba con absoluto odio y apretando el bastón entre sus manos como si lo fuese a romper.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron?!- gritó con voz grave mientras los akumas volaban alrededor de ella.

-¡Bridgette!- gritó Black Cat.

-Han acabado con la única persona que me amaba tal y como soy… ¡Eso no se los voy a perdonar!- gritó chocando los dientes viendo a todos con un odio que los heló unos segundos.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dio un paso Ladybug.- Hay alguien que te quiere, junto con todos nosotros.

-¡USTEDES NO ME IMPORTAN YA!- miró hacia el cielo donde la mariposa había volado y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.- Ustedes me han quitado el corazón… y les pagaré el favor con la misma moneda.- los akumas la rodearon y desapareció cuando se dispersaron, Black Cat sintió la mano de Chat Noir como apoyo y de verdad lo agradeció. La policía no tarda en arribar donde en una patrulla estaba Chloe, pero aparte de los policías los reporteros estaban también y se adelantaron a los oficiales o al mismísimo alcalde.

-¡Ladybug! ¿Es cierto que tuvieron que ver con el secuestro de la hija del alcalde?

-Los villanos que han aparecido son los mismos que aparecieron meses atrás, ¿buscaban afirmar su fama?

-¿Reciben acaso regalías por su popularidad?

-¿Por eso han hecho regresar todos esos monstruos? ¿Para volver a ser populares?

-¿No piensan en los ciudadanos?- Ladybug intentaba mantener la cabeza fría pero tantas preguntas de diferentes reporteros la podían marear, hasta que una voz suena por el lugar.

-¡Pero cómo se atreven a hablar así de Ladybug!- gritó Chloe que no necesitaba megáfono para hacerse escuchar, las cámaras se centraron en ella.- Ellos han protegido la ciudad de Paris desde el inicio sin pedir nada más que creamos en ellos. ¡Vergüenza les debería de dar de dudar de ellos!

-Gracias Chloe…- dijo Ladybug y se aclaró la garganta.- Les aseguro que estamos aquí para proteger Paris, también es nuestra ciudad y la amamos, por eso les pedimos que no duden de nosotros, mantengan su fe y esperanza Paris, que haremos todo en nuestras manos para derrotar a quien está haciendo todo esto.- después de eso todos se fueron y Chloe se despidió agitando la mano.

-¡Adiós Ladybug! ¡Llámame!

Los akumas arrasaron la habitación, la mesa donde había estado la cena romántica estaba volcada, las rosas que adornaban la habitación eran hechas pedazos por los akumas, Lady Papillón gritó por última vez y los akumas al fin pararon, el lugar estaba destrozado y atrás de ella la Sombra se acercó.

-Una pena lo de tu compañero, no pienso en por qué decidió ir solo esta vez.

-Me doy una idea…- siseó apretando los puños y mirando la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Papillon?

-Voy a darles donde menos lo esperan, mi venganza hará que palidezcan ante mí. Y me encargaré de acabar con ellos ¡Todos ellos!- gritó y la Sombra sonríe, el odio, el rencor y la tristeza emanaban de ella de una forma que la Sombra lo absorbía alimentándose de esos sentimientos tan negativos.

-Adelante mi pequeña, hazlo por tu compañero, acaba con ellos, y no dejes que ninguno se escape.

-No lo haré…- dijo apretando los dientes mientras la Sombra salía de allí con una sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo que pronto mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Esa noche Marinette miró las noticias, suspiró al escuchar a un ciudadano diciendo que si ellos provocaban todo ello deberían irse de Paris. Sabine apaga la televisión molesta.

-Algunas personas no saben pensar antes de hablar.

-Mamá, ¿tú crees en lo que dicen de Ladybug y los demás héroes?

-¡Por supuesto que no! El alcalde se disculpó después, pero desde antes yo sabía que era mentira, debemos estar agradecidos que ellos salven nuestra ciudad de cualquier peligro. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ellos.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. Se debe tener mucho valor para hacer lo que hacen, no cualquiera lo haría.- Marinette sonríe y se dirige a la mesa.

-Yo opino que tú podrías mamá.

-Oh, Marinette, ¿pero qué cosas dices? Vamos a cenar, tu padre ya está cerrando y subirá en unos momento…- Marinette le abraza de repente.- ¿Qué pasa hija?

-Nada, solo me hacía falta esto.- dijo sonriendo más cuando su madre le correspondió el abrazo con ese amor maternal que tanto le reconfortaba, mientras alguien siguiera creyendo en ellos bien había esperanza.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, muchos dijeron que el gato era muy cursi, pero quise hacerlo para que encantara a todos principalmente para que fuese el príncipe que tanto enamoro a Bridgette, o mejor dicho, gato negro, dulce, bobo y detallista. Y ahora veremos a una Lady Papillon clamando venganza, estamos a dos capítulos y no me creo que esta historia guste a tantos, o sea, no esperé que esta secuela tuviese tantos seguidores. Y bueno que LA BOMBA VA A EXPLOTAR! En el próximo capítulo. Y bueno chicos ya sin tanto hacerlo de emoción… gracias, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, solo acepto imágenes cutes o sexys de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir grrr. Y ya sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Forever MK NH, Funka1999, Dama de la suerte, XxYaCaroxX, Alexandra og : Gracias por el review y no se preocupen, veremos más cosas más adelante en los últimos dos capítulos XD

Darkdan-sama: No lo sé, creo que inconscientemente yo también los shippeo, y no me había dado cuenta en esta historia y en la anterior… y bueno, sé que tal vez lo de Arella y Gabriel no fue como se esperaba pero admitámoslos, ambos se adoran.

ZarcortFan25: Yo también me siento ansiosa y casi me muerdo las uñas, y temamos de las kwamis femeninas…

Rose of Dark: …. APLAUSOS! XD Pero no te vayas por la tangente, tranquila que los nombres no tienen nada que ver.

Andre16: Rose tuvo la respuesta correcta XD Pero ya lo leerás en el final.

Solitario196: Créeme que tendrán vacaciones, después de presentar uno que otro examen para pasar legalmente a de año. Y no hay diferencia de años, van al mismo tiempo, y Chat Blanc no es tan… no fue tan malo, pero ahora Bridgette querrá venganza. Y los sentimientos negativos crecen, pero no en el equipo, sino en Paris. Gracias XD

Jinzo77: Gracias y no, como se explicó capítulos atrás, lo que son Sain y Breezy, o zorro y abeja no existen en ese universo, se podría decir que Sain es una combinación de Mimme con Mirra, que la veremos después, y Breezy de Harmoony y Jizz, espero te haya gustado el Nathloe y por cierto, veremos qué hizo Nino con el video de Alya gritando su amor XD

JJMLB23: Gracias y leer de favor la primera parte de la respuesta de arriba… *suspiro* Cuanto más nos torturaran hasta que saquen la segunda temporada? Por cierto, me gusta tu historia, espero ansiosa seguir leyendo y qué planes o nuevos akumas tienes entre manos.

X9: Gracias y bueno, el miraculous del pavo real si va a tener dueño, pero se sabrá hasta el capítulo final.

Sol, Tsukihimekoomori: Los celos de uno por su lady, fue una pelea pareja entre ambos.

Kirari Kamiya: Claro que tendremos a Sparrow, es parte del equipo XD

DanSpyLinx: Gracias y bueno, veremos un poco más de Sam, espero te haya gustado el Nathloe y aunque no fue una reconciliación romántica creeme que en privado si lo fue XD

ChaosKing86: Los poderes de Melody y Kid son los siguientes, Melody puede producir una niebla que puede ocultarlos del enemigo y Kid puesto que el mimo no toca cosas quise darle ese plus con súper fuerza. Y gracias por todo, suerte con tus personajes y Chat nunca le sería infiel a su lady, primero se cuelga de su propia cola toda la noche en Eiffel. Gracias


	25. Lady Papillon

**Hola a todos! Una disculpa por retrasarme pero tuve que hacerme este capítulo unas cinco veces antes de que al fin saliera algo que me gustara. Eso y contando el corte por tormenta eléctrica ayer sí que me la hizo buena… Pero bueno, ya empezamos con el penúltimo capítulo, el último sí será un enorme reto para mí pero intentaré que sea tan EPICO como el final de Esperanza en Paris. Y bueno, ya sin más que decir, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes, por favor! Mas spoilers de la segunda temporada! Y queremos a Félix y Bridgette aunque sea en una escena de fondo! Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 25.

Lady Papillon

En aquel oscuro lugar los akumas volaron cuando la Sombra, dentro del cuerpo de Gabriel Agreste, pasó caminando arrastrando su energía oscura como un velo oscuro tras de sí. Aspiró el aire, podía sentirlo, las dudas, el miedo, el enojo de los ciudadanos de Paris pero lo que predominaba en esa habitación era la ira y la sed de venganza. No se podía distinguir nada alrededor, los akumas cubrían casi todo.

-¿Ya estás lista Lady Papillon?- le dijo a la figura que estaba sentada con varios akumas moviendo sus alas lentamente sobre el asiento o sobre ella.

-Estoy lista.- se levantó y los akumas volaron.

-Bien. Sal entonces Lady Papillon y consigue ese anillo.

-No solo eso te daré. Sino que tendrás en tu poder cada miraculous que hay.- la Sombra sonrió ampliamente.

-Haz como quieras entonces.- ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por sus akumas.

-Y pagarán por lo que me han hecho y por lo que le hicieron a White... ¡Pagarán por todo!- los akumas se desplegaron saliendo de aquel mausoleo que conectaba con las catacumbas de Paris hacia el cielo. La Sombra sonrió mirando burlón a Tikki.

-¿Ves en lo que se ha transformado tu portadora? Ya no hay nada de lo que ella fue.

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo desafiante Tikki y la Sombra le dejó. Tikki suspiró preocupada.- Por favor... ahora les toca salvarla a ella.- dijo esperando por ese milagro que solo sus amigos podían hacer.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el último encuentro con Lady Papillón, Marinette miraba su computadora viendo las últimas noticias sobre lo que la gente creía de los héroes de Paris.

-Aunque el alcalde se haya retractado es obvio que lo hizo por presión. Qué casualidad que su hija fuese "salvada" por estos "héroes".- dijo un hombre de traje calvo y algo relleno. Alec estaba en medio del debate donde del otro lado una mujer rubia y algo entrada en años mirar con malos ojos a su rival.

-¿Cómo puede tener esa falta de respeto a quienes nos han salvado de numerosos ataques? Nos han salvado sin pedir nada a cambio y usted quiere manchar su nombre.

-Disculpe pero como todos doy mi opinión que los susodichos héroes deberían desaparecer al igual que esos monstruos.

-La gente los ama. No han hecho nada para que dudemos de ellos.

-El solo hecho de que aparecieran al mismo tiempo que los monstruos es más que suficiente y ¿quién es el tipo de las mariposas? Qué raro que al igual que Hawk Moth controle mariposas.

-Él usa mariposas blancas.

-Negras, blancas, da lo mismo, lo mejor es que se larguen, ¡PARIS NO LOS NECESITA!- Alec interrumpe el debate.

-Y volveremos después de estos mensajes, llámenos y denos su opinión.- dijo un tanto serio Alec ya que no parecía contento con aquel debate. Marinette quitó el video y lanzó un bufido dejando caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

-Esto es horrible Tikki, hay gente que duda de nosotros. Temo que esto pueda descontrolarse más.- Tikki se sienta en el escritorio mirando a Marinette.

-Marinette, entiendo que esto sea duro. No son los primeros héroes que la gente no estima o cree.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Mucho tiempo atrás la gente no era tan abierta como en los últimos siglos. Siempre ha habido duda o temor entre las personas.

-¿Y cómo recobraron la confianza de la gente?

-Poco a poco. Las acciones hablan más que mil palabras. Ustedes tendrán que enfrentar la opinión popular pero ustedes demostrarán que esa gente está equivocada. Porque sus acciones son de corazón y para ayudar a las personas. Son el gran equipo de Paris, esto no es nada de lo que han podido enfrentar.- Marinette sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Tikki.

-Gracias Tikki. Sabes cómo darme ánimos.

-¡Marinette! ¡Baja por favor!- llamó Sabine Cheng a su hija.

-¡Voy mamá!- se levantó de su lugar y bajó las escaleras, sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor.- ¿Que pasa mamá?

-Siéntate cariño.- le pidió su madre y Marinette obedeció sin ver que Tikki la había estado siguiendo y se escondió bajo la mesa.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- preguntó con una sonrisa a sus padres y su padre es quien toma la palabra.

-Bueno hija, hemos estado pensando que tal vez necesites cambiar de aires. Así que hemos estado hablando y decidimos que podrías ir a visitar algunos familiares de tu madre.

-¿Qué? Pe-Pero no hay ningún familiar en Paris... excepto mi tío abuelo Fu y mi prima Bridgette.- dijo nerviosa temiendo lo peor. Sabine es quien prosigue.

-Obviamente Marinette, irías a China.

-¡¿A China?!- a Marinette casi le da un ataque.- Pe-Pero...- su padre le sonríe no captando la expresión de su hija.

-Una temporada conociendo la cultura de tu madre sería algo provechoso para ti. Hemos hablado con tus tíos y están de acuerdo.

-¡NO!- sus padres la miraron sorprendidos por su grito.- Perdón pero... es que no sé nada de chino

-El hermano de tu madre sabe francés, él te ayudara.

-¿Y Bridgette? No quiero dejarla sola...- Sabine responde esta vez.

-Ella también iría, pensábamos hablar con ella también.

-Pero... quería pasar el verano con mis amigos y con Adrien.

-Solo serían un par de semanas y el resto del verano lo pasarías con ellos.

-No quiero ir. No puedo ir. Lo siento pero me niego.- su padre frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hija.

-Marinette, esto es una oportunidad que conozcas algo distinto. Por un tiempo que no veas a tus amigos no pasará nada.

-Es que no entienden. Simplemente no puedo.

-Marinette.- la voz calmada de su madre le hizo ponerle atención a ella.- Pensamos que es lo mejor. Dada la situación...

-¿Situación? ¿Te refieres a lo de los héroes de Paris? ¿No decían que confiaban en ellos?

-Y confiamos.- respondió Sabine seguida de su esposo.

-Pero eso no significa que no estemos preocupados por lo que pueda pasar.- Marinette se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño molesto.

-Pues si dicen tanto confiar en ellos entonces no me voy.

-Marinette, esto no está a discusión.- dijo el padre de esta firme.- Ya hemos hablado con tu tío.

-¡Pero no pueden mandarme a China si no quiero!- Marinette se levantó y apoyó sus manos en la mesa.- ¡No puedo irme!

-¿Por qué dices que no puedes?- preguntó su madre y Marinette se congela.

-Pu-Pues no puedo porque...- vio a Tikki bajo la mesa mover sus manitas para que no dijese nada.

-Marinette...

-No puedo decirlo pero es una excusa válida.

-Marinette...

-¡Solo que no puedo ir lo siento!- se dio la vuelta deseando salir de allí y Tikki aprovechó para ir tras su portadora saliendo por la ventana.

-¡Marinette vuelve!- le instó su madre preocupada.

-¡Marinette!- llamó su padre pero ella cerró la puerta y al salir Tikki voló hacia ella entrando en su bolso.

-Marinette...- Tikki le miró preocupada, su portadora caminaba rápido un tanto molesta y angustiada por cómo se dieron las cosas con sus padres.

-Ahora no Tikki, necesito pensar.- cruzó la calle sin decir más y sin ver que del otro lado de la calle alguien sonreía y caminaba para entrar a la panadería.

-¡Debemos exigirles que se vayan de Paris!- Adrien apagó el televisor, suspiró negando con la cabeza como se produjo aquella situación. Plagg que estaba en la mesa lanzó un bufido indignado.

-¿Pero que se creen? No les hemos salvado el trasero para que esos ingratos ahora intenten querer echarnos de la ciudad.

-Tienen miedo Plagg, es normal que teman a lo que no entienden.

-¡Pero les han salvado la vida!

-Para algunos al parecer eso no cuenta.

-Pero para otros sí.- dijo Félix desde la puerta del cuarto, atrás de él estaba el equipo Quantic que también entró.- La gente pronto se cansara de esto, así que no debes preocuparte.

-Pues es difícil no estarlo.- Allan se sentó a un lado de Adrien.

-Oh vamos, créenos que esto no es la gran cosa.- Jean Claude asiente.

-Es cierto, incluso nosotros nos hemos enfrentado a la opinión pública varias veces.

-Y nuestro alcalde es demasiado voluble.- finalizó Allegra y Félix asiente.

-Es verdad. Y solo por eso no me molestó usar mi Cataclysm en su caro traje de gala.- el Plagg de Félix vuela hacia su contrario riéndose y luego suspirando con nostalgia.

-Fue de las pocas veces que estuve orgulloso de ti.

-¿Como que pocas? Gato glotón.- su Plagg solo le sacó la lengua y Jean suspira.

-Qué momento tan especial fue ese...- Adrien rueda los ojos.

-Pues para ustedes será algo de lo que ya estén acostumbrados, nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a que de un día para otro la gente que antes te saludaba te tire algo apenas te vea.

-Solo necesitan tiempo.- todos voltearon al escuchar a Arella.- Han pasado situaciones difíciles. Pero aunque la gente dude no deben ustedes dudar de ustedes mismos y perder la esperanza porque es lo único que nos hace seguir.- Adrien sonríe al igual que todos, incluso Félix, levemente.

-No lo haremos mamá.- su celular suena y ve un mensaje de Marinette.- Oh cielos, vamos de salida mamá. Si pasa algo les llamamos.- dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse con los demás.

-No tarden. Y Félix...- dijo al joven que salió ultimo.- Tu deber es mantener la esperanza para todos, no flaquees ahora.- Félix asintió.

-Por ella lo hare.- dijo antes de irse con los demás del equipo.

Claude parecía a punto de gritar pero se contuvo al ver a sus padres.

-¿Unas qué?- preguntó incrédulo al ver a su madre haciendo la maleta.

-Unas vacaciones. ¡Vamos a ir a Alemania!- dijo contenta la madre del castaño y su padre sacaba unas corbatas para elegir cuál llevar.

-Voy a dar una conferencia en Berlín y nos dieron oportunidad de viajar y quedarnos dos semanas en hermosos lugares del país. Gracias a mi viejo mentor.

-Nos quedaremos en Füssen dentro de un antiguo castillo. ¿No es emocionante?

-Si...digo...nada mal.- dijo intentando pensar en algo.- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?

-Este fin de semana.- dijo su madre y Claude les miró con grandes ojos.

-¡¿En tres días?!- ambos padres le vieron preocupados.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- pregunto la señora Helene y Claude estaba pálido.

-B-Bueno es que dos semanas es mucho tiempo.

-Hijo si estás así porque no veras a tu novia no es el fin del mundo, solo serán un par de semanas.- dijo su padre en tono conciliador.

-No es eso papá. Es que...- no podía decir nada, no debía.- Es que me inscribí a un curso de... matemáticas este verano. Ya sabes que no son mi fuerte.

-¿De matemáticas?- le cuestiono su padre no muy convencido.

-¡Sí! No quisiera volver a pasar con siete la materia.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?

-No sabía que iban a salir. Pensé que nos quedaríamos en Paris. Seria nuestro primer verano aquí desde que llegamos.- su padre tenía dudas pero su madre sonrió.

-Me alegro que te hagas más responsable. Pero no podemos dejarte solo tanto tiempo..

-Ya pensaran en algo. Oh yo podría quedarme con un amigo, Adrien es buena opción, y ya lo conocen. Y... ¡Vaya! Que tarde es. Prometí ir a ver a... Nino por algo importante. Nos vemos.- dicho eso escapó y la señora Le Blanc vio a su marido.

-Obviamente miente. ¿Qué opinas Pierre?

-Creo que es cosa de novios. A esa edad los chicos no quieren estar lejos de sus novias.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con la edad.- le dijo con una sonrisa a su marido y tomó una corbata.- La azul te sienta bien.

Juliet estaba por algo similar, bajó su cabeza avergonzada mientras su abuela le miraba seria con los brazos cruzados.

-Juliet, ¿cómo que no quieres ir?

-Lo siento abuela es que... no puedo.

-Juliet ya les había dado tu palabra a tus tíos que irías a Canadá este verano y después irías a Vancouver a con Christian.

-E-Es que surgieron cosas.- dijo sin poder mirarla fijamente, había hecho esa promesa justo cuando dijeron que iban a sellar los miraculous.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Eh... cosas importantes.- la mujer suspiró.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu novio?

-No. No tiene que ver.- contesto sincera. Pero su abuela le miro dudando.

-Juliet, mira, es tu primer novio, tal vez el único como me paso a mí con tu abuelo, no te quieres separar de la persona que quieres y...

-Abuela en serio no tiene nada que ver eso.

-Entonces porque no me dices.

-Es... personal.

-Juliet.- de repente suena un tono de campana por un mensaje recibido. Juliet lo ve y la chica se levantó de su lugar.

-Hablaremos más tarde, lo juro pero ahora necesito ver a mis amigos.

-Juliet.

-Es urgente. Prometo volver y seguir esta charla pero ahora no.- dijo para tomar su chaqueta y salir amarrándola a su cintura. La mujer suspiró y entonces suena el teléfono de la casa.

-¿Allo? ...Si ella habla.

Cuando Adrien llego a Trocadero lo primero que vi fue a Marinette en uno de los grandes escalones abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando el rostro. Se acercó y se hincó preocupado.

-Marinette... ¿princesa?- al alzar la vista se le partió el corazón al ver sus ojos cristalinos.

-Adrien...

-Marinette ¿qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo llorar?- preguntó furioso ante la idea de que alguien hubiese herido a su dulce princesa.

-Oh Adrien... fue horrible. Me pelee con mis padres hace un momento.

-¿Tú te peleaste con ellos? Pero ¿por qué?- pregunto confundido.

-E-Es que mis padres querían enviarme a China para visitar a unos familiares.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-¡Todo! ¡No puedo dejar la ciudad por la situación en la que estamos ahora.- se abrazó más a sus rodillas.- Ladybug no puede dejar Paris a su suerte.

-Oh, Marinette...- la abraza y ella corresponde al abrazo.- Te prometo que pensaremos en algo.- Marinette cierra los ojos un momento y asiente, entonces Plagg sale de la chaqueta de Adrien.

-No llores mi reina, te aseguro que arreglaremos esto así que no llores.- como un gato real froto su cabeza en su mejilla ronroneando y haciendo reír a Marinette.

-Gracias Plagg, eres tan tierno.

-Siempre funciona, hasta con mi galletita.

-¡PLAGG!- gritó Tikki mas roja que lo de costumbre, Marinette y Adrien ríen hasta que alguien aclara su garganta y ven a los Quantics que les habían dado su espacio. Allegra ríe a lo bajo.

-Si desean un momento a solas...- Adrien y Marinette se sonrojaron.

-Si los dejan a solas podría pasar algo más.- dijo Nino que llegaba y Adrien se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡NINO!- en ese momento ven llegar a Claude y Juliet, ninguno tenía buena cara pero se tomaban de las manos. Felix frunció el ceño.

-No soy Black Cat pero mi sentido felino me dice que Marinette no es la única con un problema.

La señora Sabine con una sonrisa dejó en la mesa una taza de té y miró con ternura a su invitada.

-Nos alegra mucho que ya estés mejor Bridgette.- dijo a la joven que sonreía ampliamente.- Queríamos ir a visitarte pero estos días los pedidos se multiplicaron y no teníamos tiempo.

-Oh, no se preocupen tíos, me alegra estar mejor y estar aquí con ustedes.- el señor Dupain dejó una rebanada de tarta frente a ella.

-Nosotros también estamos felices. ¿Qué tal si después jugamos tú y yo al nuevo video juego de Ultimate Mecha Strike? ¡Me he entrenado muy bien! ¡A con todo!- dijo haciendo su característica pose y Bridgette rió.

-Me encantaría jugar después tío.- entonces la señora Cheng nota el prendedor en su camiseta.

-Oh, cariño, que lindo prendedor, ¿dónde lo compraste? ¿O tú lo hiciste?

-En realidad... fue un regalo tía.- ninguno pudo notar ese brillo extraño en los ojos de Bridgette, algo oscuro y burlón, estaban más ocupados en consentir a su sobrina hasta que alguien toca a la puerta.

-Iré a ver.- dijo la señora Cheng y al abrir encuentra a una sonriente Alya.

-Buenas tardes señora Dupain, ¿está Marinette?

-Hola Alya. Pues no, no está pero si gustas puedes esperarla dentro, no creo que tarde y así nos haces compañía.

-Claro, con mucho gusto.- dijo Alya negándose a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comer las delicias que los Dupain-Cheng hacían.

-Perfecto, así también acompañaras a Bridgette.- Alya se congeló al ver a Bridgette antes de que la señora Cheng terminase de hablar y Bridgette sonrió burlona a Alya.

-Hola Alya, gusto en verte.- el señor Dupain vio preocupado a Alya.

-¿Estas bien querida? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.

-Tal vez lo vio tío, a mí por no verme por tanto tiempo.- de inmediato Alya se obligó a reaccionar.

-Señores Dupain no se acerquen a ella.- advirtió y ambos adultos la miraron confundidos.

-¿Pero que pasa Alya?- preguntó la señora Sabine y Bridgette suspira con pesadez.

-Veo que eres una aguafiestas Alya. Pero así me ahorras el viaje a tu casa.- la puerta se cerró de golpe y vieron algo morado pasar rápidamente donde Bridgette que se levantó de la mesa. Nooroo se quedó flotando a lado de su portadora y el matrimonio miró curioso y asustados a la criatura a lado de su sobrina.

-Bridgette ¿qué es eso?- preguntó el señor Dupain levantándose y poniéndose como un escudo para su esposa y Alya, siendo esta última que con cuidado sacaba su celular.

-Solo un pequeño amiguito que me permite hacer muchas cosas. Nooroo, Transfórmame.- apenas transformada todo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que sus akumas dejara inmovilizados a los tres. Lady Papillon caminó para quedar frente a ellos y miro en el suelo el celular de Alya que apenas iba a llamar a Marinette.- Lo siento Alya, pero nada de celulares en esta reunión. Pero no te preocupes, obviamente los invitados principales llegaran.- dijo jugando con el teléfono en su mano con una gran sonrisa.

Marinette lanzó un grito ahogado y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

-¡Esto es una pesadilla!- Claude suspiró sentado cerca de Marinette y Adrien, con Juliet a lado.

-Lo sé. Y no creo que a mis padres les haga gracia que quiera quedarme solo en casa. Mi madre puede llegar a ser algo densa.

-Compartimos madre, te comprendo.- dijo Jean Claude y Allegra mira a Juliet.

-¿Y no puedes cancelar tu viaje?

-No lo sé. Mis tíos me han estado esperando y mi hermano quiere que pase un tiempo en familia con él.- Nino lanza un largo suspiro.

-Viejo, los adultos son brutales.- Adrien sonríe.

-No empieces Bubbler.- pero quien estaba serio era Félix.

-Tendremos que pensar en una excusa para que no se marchen hasta solucionar todo.

-¿Y si les decimos la verdad?- todos voltearon a ver a Juliet como si se hubiese vuelto loca.- ¿Qué dije?- pregunto algo cohibida ante la extraña mirada de todos. Marinette niega con la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos Juliet, solo nos tomó por sorpresa tu propuesta.

-Más bien es una idea suicida.- se burló Allan y Juliet se levanta.

-No creo que sea mala idea.- se defendió.- Cuando las sombras atacaron Paris mi abuela supo que yo era Queen Bee y se lo tomó muy bien. Pero con el poder del miraculous todos perdieron los recuerdos de nuestras identidades.- por primera vez Breezy se asoma.

-O sea, no es mala idea.- de inmediato todos los kwamis se asoman no saliendo por completo para que nadie los viera. El Plagg de Adrien se rió.

-Claro, avísenme cuando tengan una idea coherente.- Jizz se ríe.

-Esa idea es muy cu-cuuuuu- dijo haciendo girar sus manitas y sus ojitos en su cabeza pero Nino parece pensarlo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.- todos le voltearon a ver y Adrien levanta igual la mano como si estuviese en el colegio.

-Yo pienso igual.- Claude frunce el ceño.

-Lo dice quien sus padres también son héroes pero en mi caso si se enteran que soy Vulpine son capaces de mandarme sin retorno a América.

-Mis padres tampoco se lo tomarían bien.- dijo Marinette.- Son buenos aunque no sé si entenderían...- se quedó callada y Félix se levantó.

-Nosotros no podemos opinar puesto que no estamos en nuestro mundo ni con nuestros padres.- dijo viendo a los tres miembros de Quantic que bajaron la vista un momento.- Esto compete a ustedes cinco. Así que vamos a hacer una votación pero piensen bien antes de hacer su voto.- todos asintieron tomándose un momento para votar.

La señora Le Blanc sirvió una taza de café a la señora Decrois que había llegado a su casa para hablar de los chicos. Ambas mujeres sonrieron y la señora Decrois asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias por recibirme en su casa señores Le Blanc.- el señor Le Blanc alzó la palma.

-Por favor no seamos tan formales. Después de todo nuestros niños están juntos.- la señora Decrois sonríe.

-Es verdad.- se lleva la taza a los labios y de inmediato la señora Le Blanc habla.

-Disculpe que haya tardado con el café, no estoy tan acostumbrada a la cocina como quisiera y nuestra ama de llaves tiene su día libre hoy.

-Oh no se preocupe. Agradezco mucho el café.- apenas dio unos sorbos evitó toser ante el horrible sabor y se aclaró la garganta.- Delicioso...- la señora Le Blanc hinchó su pecho orgullosa.- Y bueno, ustedes me llamaron para hablar de algo relacionado con los chicos.- el señor Le Blanc suspira.

-Bueno, me gustaría hablar sobre mi hijo.- comenzó el varón acomodándose la gafas.- Nosotros iremos a un viaje pero nuestro hijo se niega a ir y bueno, creo que es por...

-Por mi nieta. Entiendo, pasa exactamente igual con mi nieta. Mi Juliet está encantada con su hijo y es su primer novio, pero son jóvenes y deben entender que una breve separación no afectaría su relación.

-Es lo mismo que pensábamos. Su nieta es una chica muy dulce y entiendo porque mi hijo está prendado de ella pero, como dice son jóvenes.- dijo ya que al igual que su esposa estaba encantado con la chica que era muy inteligente y era el primer noviazgo serio de su hijo, ya antes había tenido "novias" pero con ninguna había visto ese brillo especial con que mira a la chica y esas atenciones totalmente encandilado de ella. La señora Le Blanc sonríe.

-Debo decir que los adoro ver juntos. Pero algo me dice que esa no es la razón del porque ninguno desea ir de vacaciones.- notó como ahora le miraban.- Llámenlo un sentido de madre pero mi hijo desde hace tiempo siento que me oculta algo. Tal vez debamos permitirles hablar antes de sacar conclusiones.

-Tiene toda la razón. No debemos permitirnos hablar antes de escuchar.- la señora Decrois vio como el señor besaba la mano de su mujer y murmuraba algo a su oído, era obvio de quien había heredado la caballerosidad su hijo. Cuando de repente en el borde de la mesa algo llama su atención. Una mariposa negra que movía sus alas con lentitud, la mujer miró curiosa la mariposa cuando de repente esta vuela y de la nada aparecen las ventanas se rompen y aparecen mariposas oscuras revoloteando por doquier.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- gritó la señora Le Blanc siendo abrazada por su esposo y pronto los akumas los rodean para llevárselos dejando el lugar completamente vacío.

Félix con los brazos cruzados miró a cada uno de los chicos como un maestro vigilando a que sus alumnos no hicieran trampa.

-Muy bien. Levanten la mano quien cree que NO deben decir nada.- Marinette fue la primera, seguida de Tikki, Claude, Sain y Plagg.- Cinco.¿Y los que creen que deben hablar?- Juliet levantó su mano con Breezy, Adrien y Nino les secundaron pero solo ellos, Wayzz no levantó su mano.

-¿Wayzz?- le miró Nino y el kwami bajó sus diminutos hombros.

-Mi voto es nulo. Obviamente habría ventajas en decir la verdad pero no sabríamos cómo reaccionarían los padres de todos.

-¡Eso mismo!- gritó Plagg y Sain asiente.

-Siempre sabio Wayzz.- Breezy bufa exasperada al ser la única kwami que quería decir todo.

-¡Traidor! Wayzz ¿cómo pudiste?- Tikki enseguida defiende a Wayzz.

-No lo culpes Breezy. Tiene razón.

-¡Hmph! Cobardes.- se volvió a ocultar muy molesta la kwami en el bolso de su portadora. Marinette suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho pero no solo pienso en como reaccionaran sino en el posible peligro en el que podrían estar.- Adrien mira a Marinette decaída y aprovecha para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

-Siempre me ha gustado eso de ti. Te preocupas por otros antes que en ti, pero sabes, creo que tus padres no te juzgarían. Sino que se sentirían afortunados de tener a una hija tan maravillosa y valiente como tú.- Marinette le sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos de ambos parecían conectados cuando escuchan a sus amigos hacerles una hulla, ambos se sonrojan pero mantenían una sonrisa dulce y sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Félix no pudo evitar sentir envidia de Adrien, mirando su mano y recordando las veces que Bridgette le tendía la mano como Chat Noir. Suspiró y cerró su mano cada vez más decidido a salvarla.

En la mansión Agreste se respiraba un halito de paz. El Gorila estaba afuera limpiando el auto para dejarlo impecable; Natalie acomodaba el papeleo, y cada tanto que engrapaba o necesitase un clip tenía a Duusu a su disposición, no tenía el miraculous puesto sino en el cajón del escritorio pero por alguna razón el pequeño se prendaba de ella cuando la señora Agreste no estaba; y en ese momento en la oficina se encontraba un preocupado Gabriel que tiró una bola de papel en el cesto, lleva sus manos a su cabeza frustrado al no poder dibujar nada, alguien toca y Arella entra mirando a su esposo y la papelera casi llena.

-¿Bloqueo creativo?

-Algo así.

-¿Que te preocupa Gabriel?- el hombre se quita las gafas y con los dedos índice y pulgar se presiona entre los ojos el puente de la nariz.

-Esto se está saliendo de control. Me impresiona que la gente sea tan estúpida para creer lo que les dicen.

-Oh, Gabriel.- se acerca y rodea el elegante escritorio para poder acariciar su rostro con ambas manos.- No debes preocuparte por eso. Los chicos estarán bien. Esto no los desalentará en proteger Paris.

-No me preocupa eso sino que lleguen a tomar medidas.

-¿Y eso nos ha detenido antes? Confía un poco más Gabriel. Nuestras acciones hablaran por sí mismas no dejando duda alguna de lo equivocados están quienes creen esas mentiras.- Gabriel suspiró y tomó una de las manos de su esposa para besar su palma.

-Agradezco el tenerte conmigo... de solo pensar que mi otro yo te perdió hace tiempo me da una punzada en el corazón solo imaginarme ese escenario. No lo justifico pero le entiendo.- Arella no dijo nada, solo dejó que Gabriel disfrutara su compañía sin mediar palabra. Mientras que Natalie archivaba unos papeles dándole a Duusu un par de pequeños chocolates, un tenue sonido llamó su atención. El pequeño Chat Noir, el gatito que poco a poco crecía veía a Duusu con grandes ojos hasta que Natalie lo tomó para voltearlo y empujarlo un poco.

-Nada de travesuras aquí gatito.- sonrió y el gato solo maulló, era aún pequeño e hizo resonar el cascabel en su cuello que el señor Agreste le mando poner para saber dónde estaba el condenado gato después de que este hiciera una gracia en uno de sus vestidos de temporada, cuando de repente el felino comenzó a sisear con todos sus pelos parados. Afuera el Gorila miró orgulloso en el auto pulido su reflejo hasta que algo oscuro aparece detrás de él y lo ataca. Natalie se levantó al ver al gatito sisear hacia la puerta, Duusu de inmediato pareció tensarse al ver hacia la puerta.

-Ay no...- las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a centenares de akumas, Natalie de inmediato metió a Duusu en el cajón cerrando y después fue envuelta por los akumas. Gabriel y Arella al escuchar un gran alboroto se separaron. Gabriel se colocó de nuevo sus gafas y todavía no llegaba a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de par en par con los akumas rodeándolos.

-¡Gabriel!- gritó al sentir los akumas volando sobre de ella.

-¡Arella!- los akumas poco a poco bloquearon su visión y Peek y Nooroo estaban atrapados por los akumas. Lady Papillon entró al estudio dando de saltitos.

-Disculpen que entre así a su casa, toqué la puerta pero nadie respondió.- dijo burlona y miró que sus akumas los tenían bien atrapados.- Muy bien. Hora de que vengan conmigo.- Gabriel no podía ver casi nada pero miró algo de su escritorio, lo tomó siendo su taza de café y lo lanzó hacia Nooroo.

-¡Nooroo Transfórmame!- el pequeño kwami esquivó los akumas que se alejaron por culpa de la taza y fue absorbido de inmediato perdiéndose entre las oscuras mariposas, éstas de repente comenzaron a moverse inquietas hasta que retroceden por culpa de las mariposas blancas que comienzan a rodear la habitación y salvando a una Arella algo mareada. Hawk Moth de inmediato tomó a su esposa en brazos antes de que cayera.- ¿Estas bien mi amor?- Arella sonrió.

-En tus brazos siempre.

-Que romántico...- dijo Lady Papillon con una sonrisa.- Saben, yo tenía exactamente lo mismo... hasta que ustedes me lo arrebataron.- dijo mortalmente seria. Arella vio el odio con que los miraba.

-Bridgette por favor, Félix te necesita.

-¿Félix? Ese gato ingrato, hice todo por él, le entregué mi corazón y lo destrozó sin miramientos. Y cuando al fin encuentro a alguien que me ama por como soy lo desaparecen. Mi gatito blanco...

-Él no era real, solo era un akuma.

-Era real... ¡Y ahora pagaran por lo que hicieron!- un aura oscura la rodea y los akumas fueron contra ellos, las mariposas blancas se vieron diezmadas por los akumas que superaban una por cinco y Hawk Moth tomó a su esposa en brazos para salir por la ventana.

-¡Arella!- gritó Peek que fue llevada por los akumas hacia Lady Papillón y entonces los akumas se transformaron en una esfera de cristal violácea transparente.

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte pajarito.- Hawk Moth cayó en su jardín y se sorprendió de ver akumas por todo el lugar. Aquello hubiese sido un paisaje fascinante pero para ellos era algo tétrico.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Arella y Hawk Moth se movió antes de que Bridgette le pateara la cabeza. Bajó a su esposa pero no la alejó de él, había tantos akumas que podrían atacarla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a MI casa a destrozar todo y atacar a MI esposa?

-Por favor, son solo cosas materiales y ¿quién dice que solo los ataque a ustedes?- tanto Arella como Hawk Moth parecian darse cuenta de quienes faltaban.- Y olvidaron a su mascota.- dijo mostrando la esfera donde estaban Peek que intentaba traspasarla pero no podía.

-¡Peek!- los akumas alrededor parecieron agitar con fuerza sus alas y vieron como los akumas, centenares les rodeaban, de la nada una gran fila de akumas separaron a la pareja rodeando a Arella.

-¡No!

-Tu pelea es conmigo Hawk Moth.- dijo Lady Papillon con su bastón en mano.- ¿Crees poder vencerme?

-Por ella lo haré.- Hawk Moth fue por ella con su bastón, ella saltó esquivando el golpe y este bloqueó al mismo tiempo una patada de ella, casi parecía un duelo de espadas en el que Hawk Mothtenia clara ventaja, Papillon al verse acorralada envió una hilera de akumas que hicieron retroceder a Hawk Moth hasta que este envía a sus mariposas blancas contra ella pero los akumas las atrapan y poco a poco las mariposas comienzas a cambiar de color.- Imposible.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen. Tira lo viejo y hola a lo nuevo.- ella fue contra él con sus akumas.-¡Crysa..!- no pudo terminar cuando se cubre de los akumas que le pasan de largo para su sorpresa. Al abrir los ojos ve a la chica con su mano en su miraculous, ella lo arranca y Gabriel se arrodilla al perder su transformación siendo rodeado de inmediato por los akumas. Nooroo apareció saliendo del miraculous y Papillon lo atrapa y encierra como a Peek.

-Hora de llamar a los demás invitados...

Marinette miró a sus amigos, sabiendo que tenían poco tiempo para inventarse una excusa valida. Claude sonrió.

-Pues yo dije que iba a un campamento de matemáticas. Mi madre parecía encantada.- Adrien bufó.

-¿Un campamento de matemáticas? Me creería más que Chloe decidió donar sus vestidos a la caridad.- el castaño puso mala cara frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues venga, que no te he escuchado proponer alguna idea.

-Podrías solo decir que tomaras clases extracurriculares para el próximo año. Es más creíble.

-No es mala idea.- dijo Félix pensando en aquella posibilidad y Juliet levantó la mano como en la escuela.

-Eso a mí no me serviría.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunta Allegra.

-Pues mis tíos siempre me dan clases de física avanzada y matemáticas. Así que no creo que me dejen quedarme por unas "simples" clases.- Jean Claude se acerca a Juliet con Allan.

-¿Pero cómo te torturan con clases en vacaciones?

Pobre de ti…- Juliet baja los hombros.

-A mí no me molesta, se toman su tiempo aunque estén ocupados. El CERN les exige demasiado o eso dicen.- Felix y Allegra se quedaron blancos aunque Jean Claude y Allan no sabían de que hablaba.

-Busquemos otra cosa para ti.- dijo Félix ocultando su sorpresa. Marinette volvió a suspirar y Tikki miró preocupada a su portadora que estaba un poco más alejada del grupo.

-Marinette, ¿qué pasa?

-He estado pensando... que tal vez la idea de decirle a mis padres la verdad no es tan descabellada.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tikki abrió grandemente los ojos y se puso frente a ella.- ¡Marinette no puedes hacer eso!

-Lo sé Tikki, ya hablamos de eso es solo que... detesto mentirles a mis padres. Siempre es una excusa de porque llego tarde a casa, porque salgo corriendo en algunas situaciones o porque tengo una nueva nota de la escuela. Es cansado.

-Marinette... sé que es frustrante pero bien sabes porque no puedes decir nada.

-Lo sé. Y solo de recordarlo sé que hago lo correcto para protegerlos.- Tikki sonrió ampliamente.

-Adrien tiene toda la razón tus padres estarían más que orgullosos de saber la verdad.

-Gracias.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa antes de ser interrumpidas por su teléfono.

-¿Son tus padres?

-No, es Alya, ya se me era extraño que no hubiese llamado antes. Hola Alya...

-Hola Marinette.- la voz del otro lado del teléfono le hizo sentir una pesada piedra en el estómago borrando su sonrisa y Tikki voló donde Adrien al ver la palidez de su portadora.

-Bridgette...- todos guardaron silencio.

-Sé que todos están juntos así que pon el altavoz.- Marinette obedeció.- ¿Me escuchan todos?

-¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Alya, Bridgette?- Nino al escucharla se puso pálido. Bridgette rio a lo bajo.

-Tranquila. Alya está bien... por ahora.

-¿Que le has hecho?- preguntó furioso Nino.

-Como dije aun nada, pero eso depende de ustedes.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Félix muy serio.

-Vayan al instituto. Estoy segura que no tardaran.- terminó la llamada.

-Obviamente es una trampa.- dijo Adrien con el ceño fruncido, Nino intentaba calmarse.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó aguantando las ganas de correr y patear el trasero de cualquiera.

-Irnos con cuidado.- dijo Félix.- Nos enfrentamos a Bridgette, así que debemos quitarle el miraculous antes de que salga lastimada.- Allan lanza un bufido.

-¿Y quién nos salva a nosotros de salir lastimados?- pero quien se mantenía igual de serio que Félix era Jean Claude.

-Ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Es hora de devolverle el favor.

-Esta vez vamos a salvarla.- dijo Marinette y todos asintieron, los kwamis estaban más que listos.

Los héroes de Paris llegaron a su instituto, por el techo notaron que había akumas imposibilitando ver el interior y todo lo demás había sido cerrado. Bueno, casi todo. Ladybug miró a todos antes de empujar la puerta principal que se abrió sin problemas. Entraron observando a los akumas volar, no sabían cuántos eran pero eran demasiados. Se adentraron más alertas a lo que fuese a pasar cuando escuchan a alguien bostezar de forma exagerada y ven a Lady Papillon sentada y con los brazos extendidos a lo largo de una banca.

-Al fin. Pensé por un momento que nunca llegarían.- todos se ponen de inmediato a la defensiva. Ladybug iba a decir algo pero Black Cat se le adelanta.

-Aqui estamos Bridgette. No más juegos.- Papillon sonríe.

-Miau, al parecer no le dieron su leche al gatito.

-¿Dónde está Alya?- preguntó Jade dando un paso al frente.

-Paciencia joven tortuga, todo a su tiempo.- dijo imitando al maestro, cosa que lo irritó más. Ladybug pone su mano en Jade para que se calme y avanza.

-¿Qué quieres Bridgette?

-Quiero muchas cosas, pero lo que más quiero es el anillo.

-Bridgette por favor. Esta no eres tú. Debes pelear contra la influencia de esa sombra.

-¿Pelear? ¿Por qué haría eso? Nunca he estado mejor. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver la realidad, y eso de ser la niña tonta que siempre pisotean su corazón ya no va conmigo.- Black sintió ganas de llorar, era su culpa que Bridgette estuviese así.

-Bridgette en verdad no quise lastimarte yo... yo te a...

-¡No te atrevas a decir esas palabras!- rugió furiosa levantándose de la banca con los puños temblando de la rabia.- Tu nunca me quisiste en realidad, solo hubo alguien que amo cada parte de mí y ¡ustedes lo hicieron desaparecer!- Papillon se obliga a calmarse.- Ya basta de juegos. Quiero que me entreguen todos sus miraculous o sino verán de lo que soy capaz.- Chat Noir se pone junto a su lady como apoyo.

-¿En serio crees que te daremos nuestros miraculous?

-Claro. Si no quieren que les pase a ellos algo malo.- señalo arriba y Bee ahoga un grito cubriendo su boca. Ladybug ve con horror como los padres de todos junto con Alya, Natalie y el Gorila estaban colgados como si de crisálidas se tratasen, atados con cuerdas oscuras hasta casi llegar a los hombros y con una mordaza en la boca.

-¡Suéltalos!- exigió Ladybug haciendo girar su yoyo.

-No quiero pelear Ladybug, y apuesto a que no quieren pelear con ellos tampoco. Sería una lástima que unos cuantos de ms akumas hicieran de las suyas.- todos estaban tensos al ver algunos akumas volar cerca de ellos.

-¡NO!- gritó Ladybug.- ¡No les hagas daño.- la expresión de Bridgette cambió a una seria pero sin malicia.

-Solo quiero los miraculous. Si me los dan ellos bajaran sanos y salvos sin nada que temer.

-¿Y crees que te vamos a creer?- cuestionó Vulpine.

-Soy persona de palabra. Bajaran sin que nada les pase.- todos se vieron unos a otros, ninguno quería ver a alguno de los que estaban allí akumatizados, Adrien miró a sus padres que parecían querer impedir aquello. Todos suspiraron. Ladybug bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto.- Ladybug miró a los demás. Tenían la misma cara y Ladybug aprieta los puños ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Papillon sonrió complacida al ver que iba a quitarse los aretes y se acercó.

-Al fin. Denme sus miraculous ahora.- de repente notó algo raro, sus akumas volaban alrededor de ellos pero entonces... una de ellas atravesó las manos de Chat Noir. Papillon horrorizada golpeó a Ladybug que se transformó en humo naranja al mismo tiempo que los demás con excepción de Vulpine y Bee que retrocedieron y al mirar arriba vio al resto de los héroes desatando a sus rehenes.- ¡LADYBUG!- gritó furiosa y todos los akumas le rodearon antes de irse contra todos ellos.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Encierra!- Bee les dio tiempo a los demás al encerrar a Papillón, pero esta empieza a invocar más y más akumas al ver cómo los adultos eran liberados.

-¡No me van a detener!- como si fuese una espada blandió el bastón y rompió la burbuja enviando a los akumas contra los que estaban arriba. Ladybug y Chat Noir comenzaron a hacer girar sus armas para cubrir a los demás mientras los adultos iban caminando por la viga que estaba en el techo de la escuela intentando salir. Ladybug miró a sus compañeros.

-¡Llévenlos a un lugar seguro!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Papillon ante el enjambre de akumas.- No sé cómo entraron pero ¡NADIE SALDRA de AQUÍ!

-¡Nunca cierran las ventanas de los baños! ¡Auch!- gritó Mercury y Melody también le da un zape. Lady Papillón furiosa gritó haciendo que los akumas volaran alrededor con furia, todos miraron sorprendidos la cantidad de akumas y Ladybug saltó con su yoyo.

-¡Yo los libero del mal!- con rápidos movimientos varios akumas eran atrapados en su yoyo, intentando darles una oportunidad de escapar pero Ladybug no vio como Lady Papillon fue contra ella y la tiró al suelo con ella encima.

-¡Ladybug!- gritó Chat Noir e intentó ir a por ella pero los akumas le rodearon, al no poder ir por el techo los demás, tenían que bajar a los adultos por los pasillos del segundo piso de la escuela.

-Por aquí, síganos.- dijo Melody y Kid hizo una mímica y miró a los adultos.

-Buenas tardes, favor de deslizarse por el tobogán invisible, piensen que están en un simulacro de avión, pero por favor no saquen las manos, las mujeres y los niños primero.- dijo como si fuese un azafata de avión y Melody le da un zape por la broma innecesaria. Papillon sujetó de las manos a Ladybug colocándolas en su pecho con yoyo en mano.

-¿Creen poder detenerme? Sé TODO lo que puede hacer Ladybug.

-Eso es cierto pero te olvidas de esto.- el yoyo se abrió y las mariposas blancas elevaron a Papillon haciéndola chocar contra el techo, parecía un insecto aplastado y tomó impulso para ir contra Ladybug pero esquivó en pleno vuelo el escudo de Vulpine y los proyectiles de Bee. Ella cayó de pie en el suelo y vio a los adultos en el segundo piso del lugar.

-Ríndete Bridgette. No puedes contra todos nosotros.

-Ladybug, se te olvida que estas rodeada de akumas y antes de que digas algo a tus dos compañeros de atrás ya casi se les termina la transformación.

-Aun así seguimos en ventaja.

-Al contrario se han metido dentro de un enjambre imposible de salir.- en eso Vulpine sonríe.

-Si logramos meternos salir es pan comido.- Papillon hizo una mueca pero sonrió mirando alrededor hasta que vio un extintor y después el barandal del segundo piso que estaba cerca de los rehenes.

-Entonces adelante... inténtenlo.- hubo algo en la forma en que dijo aquello que no le gustó a Ladybug. Vulpine y Bee fueron contra Papillon, Bee lanzó sus proyectiles de polen y Papillon con su bastón toco una que se esparció frente a ella, Vulpine aprovecharía el momento pero Papillon había aguantado la respiración y Vulpine terminó lanzado contra Bee que apenas logró atraparlo. Lady Papillon corrió hacia un lado del lugar y Ladybug lanzó su yoyo que fue esquivado y atrapado por Papillon.- Te lo devuelvo.- lanzó el yoyo hacia el vidrio de seguridad del extintor rompiéndolo y sacando el extintos al mismo tiempo que e lyoyo regresaba.- Ups, mi error.- Papillón lanzó el extintor al barandal y también su bastón que al chocar contra el abollado extintor se rompió creando una cortina de humo cubriendo gran parte del lugar y a Papillon misma. Todos arriba tosieron hasta que se escuchan los gritos de los adultos y al disiparse los adultos estaban atrapados por los akumas siendo que esta vez Alya se había salvado porque Jade la tenía abrazada contra él.- ¡Entréguenme los miraculous o ellos pagaran!

-¡No lo hagas Bridgette! Ellos son tus tíos.- rogó Ladybug.

-Error, se parecen a mis tíos pero no lo son. Ahora, dame tu miraculous o todos ellos pagaran, Marinette.

-¿Ma-Marinette?- logró decir el señor Dupain y su esposa veía a Ladybug con la boca abierta.

-No puede ser.

-¡Ladybug!- gritó Chat Noir desde arriba y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Los dejarás libres?

-Sí. Pero si hacen otra de las suyas esta vez no habrá advertencia.- todos se miraron unos a otros y al final... Ladybug se quitó los aretes. Tikki apareció y miró a Marinette con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento Tikki.

-No pasa nada Marinette. Hiciste lo que pudiste.- un akuma se llevó los aretes y otros tres rodean a Tikki encerrándola en la misma esfera que a Peek y Nooroo. Papillon miró a lps demás.

-¿Que están esperando? Dije todos...- resignados se fueron quitando sus miraculous. Adrien, Allegra, Allan, Juliet, Claude, Jean Claude y Nino. Pero Black Cat parecía reacio observando a Papillon.- Parece ser que alguien quiere volver a perder a su madre.- Arella se quejó y Adrien miró a Black Cat asustado.

-Black Cat...- el felino gruñó y se quitó el anillo. Plagg salió como todos los demás kwamis.

-¡Rata tramposa! Veamos si puedes con un uno a uno.- dijo Plagg rabiando antes de ser encerrado junto con los demás kwamis. Papillon chasqueo los dedos y las esferas y akumas con los miraculous se fueron por el techo. De inmediato movió la mano y los adultos fueron liberados y los akumas se alejaron del grupo. Marinette, Juliet y Claude fueron hacia sus padres y tutores.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¿Están bien?- su madre de inmediato la abraza y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

-Oh mi niña, de haber sabido... todo este tiempo tú has sido...

-Siento no haberles dicho nada pero era para protegerlos... pero al final no resultó.- su padre pone su mano en los pequeños hombros de su hija.

-Todo este tiempo nos has protegido. Los retardos, las excusas... oh, Marinette, no podemos estar más orgullosos de ti.- ella sonríe a punto de llorar y los abraza. Cerca Juliet abrazo a su abuela que correspondió a su abrazo.

-Abuelita...

-Oh mi amor, discúlpame, de haber sabido.

-No te preocupes. Está bien...- ambas se separan y la mujer le sonríe.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Tan parecida a tu madre pero tienes más de tu padre de lo que creí mi pequeña valiente.- a Juliet le entraron ganas de llorar. Mientras la señora Le Blanc no paraba de besar y elogiar a su hijo alternando los besos y las palabras.

-Mi valiente niño... Mi héroe... Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Mamá, para...

-Espero una buena explicación después de esto hijo.- dijo el señor Le Blanc orgulloso.

-Y la tendrán. Es una larga historia.- en eso la madre de este se cubre la boca al ver a Jean Claude sin su disfraz.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Desde cuando tengo otro hijo!- ambos chicos se ríen al ver los rostros de los padres y Jean Claue se acerca.

-Como dijo su hijo. Es una larga historia.- en cambio Arella abrazó a Adrien y a Félix para su sorpresa, Arella miro a Félix con el mismo amor con que miraba a Adrien.

-Oh mi cielo. Lo siento tanto.

-No importa... lo importante es que estén bien.- dijo Félix un tanto aliviado pero también no pudo evitar sentir que había fallado. Todos parecían felices pero Marinette debía volver a la realidad de las cosas.

-Debemos salir de aquí. Ahora.- todos los demás parecen recordar la situación en la que estaban pero entonces un muro de akumas les bloquea el paso.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- preguntó Lady Papillon mirando a todos.

-¡Dijiste que los liberarías!

-Y cumplí con mi palabra Marinette. ¿O es que los ves atados?- Juliet es quien ahora reclama seguida de Adrien.

-¡Déjalos ir!

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver Bridgette.

-Pero se equivocan.- dio con un fingido tono de ofensa.- Tienen mucho que ver. Ellos son importantes para ustedes, ellos son muy amados por ustedes, al igual que White Cat era importante para mí y lo quería.- su tono de voz parece más filoso. Marinette hace retroceder a sus padres.- ¿No recuerdan lo que les dije? ¡Yo misma les quitaría sus corazones!- los akumas se despliegan listos para ataca a los presentes cuando Marinette nota la alarma contra incendios y la activa provocando un torrente de agua en todo el patio provocando que Papillon tuviese que sujetar su sombrero para poder ver.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó Marinette y todos corrieron.

-¡No escaparan!- Papillon mandó a sus akumas pero incluso estos parecían resentidos por el agua y se habían vuelto más lentos haciendo que algunos cayeran al suelo.- ¡Mis akumas!- ella miró los aspersores y lanzó su bastón rompiéndolos haciendo que dejara de salir el agua. Pero al mirar alrededor vio que habían desaparecido y gritó con fuerza furiosa.- ¡Sé que están aquí! ¡Ya verán cuando los atrape!- Marinette se había ocultado con sus padres y Alya y Nino en la oficina del director; Juliet se había escondido con su abuela, Claude y los padres de este en el laboratorio de química; Adrien con Félix y sus padres estaban en el almacén de deportes, Allegra y el Gorila estaban en el gimnasio y Allan, Jean Claude y Natalie en los casilleros. Alya golpeo con un leve golpe el hombro de su amiga.

-Chica, buena esa de los aspersores. ¿Pero cómo supiste que el agua acabaría con ellos?

-No lo sabía. Creo que la suerte de Ladybug se ha quedado conmigo.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- preguntó Nino y Marinette se asoma un poco, ve a Papillon de espaldas.

-Tenemos que quitarle su miraculous.

-¿Que eso de miraculous?- preguntó Tom Dupain y Marinette mira a sus padres.

-Los miraculous son objetos ancestrales que tienen un kwami, esas cositas pequeñas y cabezonas que vieron, ellos nos otorgan poderes y a Bridgette le dieron un miraculous corrompido, por eso actúa así.

-¿Hablas de ese broche de mariposa?- pregunta su madre y ella asiente.

-Exacto. Si se lo quitamos podremos rescatar a Bridgette y salir de aquí.

-¿Cómo lo harás sin poderes?- preguntó Alya y Nino sonríe.

-Panquecito, si una vez pudimos contra Volpina siendo civiles podemos hacerlo.

-Y Brid siempre nos ha apoyado sin su miraculous. Es hora que nosotros también.- mientras Marinette hablaba, Nino se puso a examinar la oficina del director y comenzó a revisar los cajones del escritorio.

-Anda pero si los rumores son ciertos, el director se guarda las cosas confiscadas. Oh, aquí están hasta los patines de Alyx.

-¡Nino! No es tiempo para eso.- le regañó Alya pero Marinette se acercó a la caja. Aparte de los patines habían tarjetas, cinta adhesiva que debió haber dejado algún maestro, maquillaje que supuso que a chicas como Chloe le fue confiscado, pelotas pequeñas muy gruesas, globos, revistas, y hasta un yoyo. Nino suspira decepcionado.

-Cielos ni un reproductor o celular confiscado.- dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de Alya.

-Los confiscan pero te los devuelven.- contesto Marinette que tomó el yoyo rojo con una línea blanca en la orilla.- Alya, necesito que contactes a todos, manda mensajes para que no los escuchen, Nino, quítale las cintas a los patines de Alyx, las necesitaré.- todos recibieron el mensaje, cada uno dio su localización y Marinette asintió.- Pregúntales qué tienen a mano o que te envíen una foto. Los chicos no tardaron y Allan, Jean Claude y Natalie tardaron un poco al responder ocultándose de Papillon que pasó muy cerca de ellos. Adrien sonrió al enviar su foto, sabía que su bichito estaba formando un plan. En cambio los padres de Marinette parecían sorprendidos por la actitud segura y sentido de liderazgo que su hija mostraba, no pudieron evitar sonreír de orgullo al ver a su dulce niña tomar las riendas de la situación. Marinette vio las fotos, en el gimnasio había colchonetas y una cuerda, en el cuarto de deportes estaba el equipo de esgrima, la red de voleibol, en el laboratorio estaba el armario donde guardaban las sustancias y experimentos y en los casilleros no había nada además de algunas papeleras y carteles de advertencias. Frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse pasando cada una de las imágenes, las colchonetas, la red, las máscaras de esgrima, las papeleras, y el armario de química, junto con las cintas de los patines, una gruesa cinta adhesiva, globos, las pelotas de la caja y el yoyo de su mano.- Alya ponte en contacto con Juliet, necesito que haga algo y que todos se estén listos con los siguientes objetos. Cuando Adrien recibió el mensaje sonrió ampliamente.

-Mi bichito es increíble... Félix, ayúdame con la red.- en el laboratorio Juliet miró a su abuela abrir con un pequeño broche el armario.

-Gracias abuela.- la señora Le Blanc como su marido miraron a la mujer.

-¿Como hizo eso?

-Oh, mi marido siempre olvidaba las llaves y aprendí en uno de nuestros viajes con un mago en Londres a como abrir cerraduras.- Claude se acerca a su novia y le ayuda con algunas cosas.

-Tu abuela es genial.- susurró y Juliet solo sonrió para ponerse manos a la obra. Todos igual, tomaron las cosas, el Gorila ayudó a Allegra con las pesadas colchonetas, en los casilleros todos tomaron una papelera, Juliet después de apagar el mechero metió con cuidado en un matraz algo espeso parecido a gel para que enfriara. Todos mandaron su confirmación. Marinette sonrió y dio a su padre las cintas que estaban atadas y algunas pelotas.

-Papá, vas a tener que dar muestra de tu buena puntería.

-Dalo por ello mi valiente princesa.- Marinette asintió.

Afuera cada minuto que pasaba formaba un nuevo akuma de su bastón, los demás los había hecho desaparecer, en el suelo no le servían en absoluto.

-Ya me está hartando el juego de las escondidas. ¿Dónde están?

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Marinette tras de ella a unos pocos metros con el yoyo bien apretado en su mano.

-Marinette. ¿Quieres ser la primera en caer? ¡Qué honor!

-Brid, te lo pido, debes reaccionar. Esta no eres tú.

-Me gusta más la nueva yo. Es más directa y no está llena de ridículos sentimientos.

-Excepto el amor.- dijo viendo el ceño fruncido de Papillon mientras su padre aprovechaba para subir al segundo piso y dejar algo en el laboratorio.- Dices que esto lo haces por venganza. Por White Cat. Pero debes entender Brid, nosotros también te amamos, y puedo decirte que unos más que otros. Félix te necesita.- en ese momento Papillon frunció más el ceño apretando el bastón.

-Si de verdad le importara nunca me hubiese hecho sufrir, y lo volvió a hacer con su ayuda al quitarme a White.

-Era un akuma... no era real.

-Para mí lo era. Y ahora todos ustedes sentirán el mismo dolor que yo. Y empezaré contigo.- alzó su mano con el bastón y decenas de akumas iban a atacar a Marinette.

-¡Ahora!- el señor Dupain usó las cintas de los patines como una honda que con la dura pelota golpeó uno de los aspersores rotos que empezó a tirar agua y por la presión empezó a dejar caer chorros de agua en el patio. Papillón de inmediato alejó a sus akumas del agua y de inmediato los tres varones Agreste, usando los cascos para evitar cegarse por el chorro de agua, salieron con la red que atrapó a la mayoría de los akumas.

-¡No lo harán!

-¡Tú tampoco!- gritó Marinette que lanzó el yoyo y atrapó el bastón para quitárselo.

-¡No!- del segundo piso del salón de química Claude y su madre lanzaron un par de globos que dejó el señor Dupain al subir, cerca de los pies de Papillón formándose la nieve artificial que Juliet había hecho en clase hacía tiempo siendo la sustancia demasiado resbaladiza, la colchoneta le llegó por detrás de sus pies haciéndola tropezar y de inmediato fue enrollada por el Gorila mientras los akumas intentaban escapar fueron empapadas por las papeleras llenas de agua, y al fin Alya y Nino con la cinta rodearon a la chica cuyo sombrero había perdido en la caída, ahora era incapaz de moverse.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- dijeron todos sin chocar puños como siempre. El Gorila levantó el rollo humano que ahora era Lady Papillon. Marinette se acercó. Y miró a Papillon.

-Pronto regresarás a la normalidad Bridgette.- se acercó y entonces Bridgette de repente sonrió.

-¿En serio pensaron que su plan funcionaría?- Marinette miró a Papillon y de repente Lady Papillon saltó fuera de la colchoneta mostrando su escudo activo, pateó el bastón que Marinette tenía entre sus manos hacia arriba y tras una pirueta en el aire cayó al suelo con nuevos akumas formándose alrededor y atrapando su bastón.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!- gritó Nino y Papillon se rió.

-Me quedan menos de cinco minutos, pero son suficientes.- un akuma le dio su sombrero y ella lo tomó para ponérselo. Los akumas revolotearon alrededor, poco a poco haciéndose más. Los Dupain-Chen abrazaron a su hija, los Agreste abrazaron a Félix y Adrien, la señora Decrois abrazó a su nieta y los Le Blanc junto con Natalie y el Gorila a su hijo y a los Quantic. Marinette se abrazó a sus padres cerrando los ojos esperando el ataque.

-¡Ya fue suficiente Bridgette!- gritó Félix retirándose del abrazo protector de los Agreste.- El problema es conmigo, déjalos en paz.- el aleteo de los akumas se vuelve lento y Papillon fija su vista en Félix.- Esta no eres tú Bridgette, no puedes hacerles daño. Ellos son tu familia, tus amigos... Yo soy el único que merece tu odio.- Bridgette entrecerró sus ojos.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- los akumas empezaron a concentrar cerca de Félix.

-La tengo... y no sabes cuánto siento todo esto.

-¿Sentirlo? Tú no sabes lo que yo pasé por tu culpa. Los rechazos una y otra vez, intentando convencerme que un día aceptarías, las humillaciones, ¿sabes cuántas veces Claudia se burló de mí? Hice tantas cosas por ti y tú jamás apreciaste nada.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¡Mientes!- gritó y unos akumas golpearon por un lado a Félix que se arrodilló al suelo.

-/¡Félix!/- gritaron todos sus amigos queriendo ayudarlo pero los akumas les impedían acercarse más. Félix hizo una mueca de dolor, sentía la piel de su brazo arder.

-¿Sientes eso? Es lo que yo sentí cuando me atacaron los akumas. Fue muy doloroso.- dijo bajando la vista y ocultándola con su sombrero ante aquel recuerdo. Félix al verla se levantó y ocultó cualquier muestra de dolor.

-Bridgette.- habló con firmeza.- Te equivocas. Siempre estuve pendiente de tus atenciones, ya fuera así como Félix o como cierto gato. Pero estaba ciego ante una figura de rojo y puntos negros. Te tenía completamente idealizada sin ver a la chica tras la máscara.

-Tú nunca sentiste nada por Bridgette.

-Al principio no, creía que eras otra fanática, una chica que solo me veía por mi fama y dinero. Pero después, me di cuenta que no era cierto, eso no te interesaba y me confundías, y de alguna forma fuiste derribando piedra por piedra la muralla que formé alrededor mío y entrando en mi corazón.

-¡Mentiroso!- Félix recibe otro ataque pero esta vez no cae aún con el dolor en el costado y mira a Papillon para avanzar poco a poco.

-No miento. Eres la chica que cuido de este gato callejero sin hogar cuando necesitaba, me escuchabas, me mimabas sin esperar nada de vuelta y te volviste indispensable para mí.

-Fuiste un gato ingrato...- siseó apretando los dientes.

-Lo sé. Varias veces quise regresarte todo lo que hacías por mí pero no podía, porque de ser así temía que... te volvieses tan importante como lo era Ladybug. Con mi mano solo puedo contar las veces que te agradecí por ayudarme... cuando te merecías mucho más. Amaba a Ladybug y tenía miedo que ese simple cariño que sentía por Bridgette se volviese algo más fuerte.

-Hablas que Ladybug te importaba pero al descubrir quién era yo ¡me rechazaste! ¡Nunca me amaste como decías! ¡No pudiste cumplir con esa promesa que tanto pregonabas de amar a la chica tras la máscara!- otro golpe y Félix cierra los ojos con los brazos alrededor de su estómago, apenas, se quedó así un momento hasta que apenas y tomó aire.

-No podía... pero no por las razones que tú u otros creen.- se irguió con dificultad dando otro par de pasos hacia ella, le empezaba a doler el cuerpo.- Cuando supe que eras tú sentí vergüenza de mí mismo, por no ver más allá de la máscara y por lastimarte con mi actitud; ira por decir que te amaba cuando no me tomé la molestia de conocer a la persona tras la máscara al inventarme una mentira, además de las veces que te hice llorar; y mi peor pecado… mi orgullo me sobrepasaba en todo. Al verte a veces sentía que aquello era una farsa, mis sentimientos por ti no eran reales... pero la realidad era que sí sentía algo muy profundo por ti.- avanzó más al notar como la mirada de Lady Papillon mostraba cierto desconcierto ante sus palabras.

-Eso no es verdad, si hubieses sentido algo por mí no te hubieses portado como lo hiciste conmigo.- esta vez no hubo golpe, cosa que Félix agradecía.

-Y no tengo justificación... no lo quería aceptar. Llegando aquí no quería aceptar que la chica que trate mal, que se lastimó por mi culpa al recuperar mi anillo era la persona que más amaba. Y también... estaba celoso de todos.- Papillon frunce el ceño y los akumas lo atacan del otro lado con fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar.

-¿Por qué estarías celoso?- preguntó con voz grave mirándolo enojada.

-Jean Claude y Adrien... Adrien mayormente.- tomó aire antes de seguir.- Cada vez que tú reías con él, que él te defendía, que parecían entenderse... ambos se entendieron de inmediato mientras nosotros todavía seguimos intentándolo, no, yo soy quien me rompo la cabeza. Adrien se supone que soy yo, y él parecía el caballero que en verdad merecías. Y yo... solo cuando tengo el antifaz puedo decirte lo que siento como ese gato tonto que aunque lo niegues te hace reír. Y como Félix no puedo.- ya estaba a poco menos de un par de metros.- Aun no entiendo cómo es que te enamoraste de mí, pero si como Ladybug, tu valentía, tu astucia, tu determinación y fuerza me atrajeron, Bridgette como la dulce, amable, compasiva y extrovertida chica me terminó por cautivar. Hiciste de mí con tu infinita paciencia alguien capaz de amar cuando pensé que nunca podría hacerlo. Por eso...- un par de pasos más y Papillon le miraba con grandes ojos al verlo hincarse en una sola rodilla, como cuando le conoció por primera vez, en esa noche en la Torre Eiffel con una rosa en mano, pero esta vez su mano estaba extendida hacia ella.- Señorita Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, si perdona a este gato prometo serle fiel con cada una de mis nueve vidas, intentar hacerla feliz y cuando me ponga celoso dirigiré mi ira y celos no hacia usted sino hacia el otro que intente algo con usted. Prometo ser un buen gato y comportarme debidamente con usted que es mi única dueña, con esto estoy incluyendo los ronroneos que tanto te gustan, y prometo que de ahora en adelante, cada lagrima derramada, cada rechazo, cada sonrisa borrada por mi culpa en el pasado las repondré con tu felicidad por diez. Por eso... my lady, my princess, ¿aceptarías perdonar a este gato tonto que mete la pata a cada rato y quedarte con el siempre?- le dedicó solo a ella una sonrisa sincera, Papillon no pudo evitar evocar al pequeño niño que conoció, a Black Cat cada vez que estaban juntos, y ahora... no se dio cuenta cuando su mano se movió para intentar tocar la de él con ansias de poder corresponderle, sintió algo en su pecho, su corazón latir con fuerza y entonces, su mano retrocedió en un movimiento brusco.

-Tu no me amas...- dijo sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¡Tu no me amas!- los akumas se agitaron y Félix se encogió de dolor al sentir a los akumas.

-¡Félix!- gritó Adrien al verlo encogido, Papillon intentó retroceder pero algo rápidamente la apresó, Félix ahora la tenía entre sus brazos sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar con la duda y el miedo.

-Te amo mi bichito...- susurró a su oído aguantando el dolor.

-Me romperás el corazón de nuevo...- murmuró con miedo dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran.

-Jamás. Te amo Bridgette, con toda mi alma.- dicho aquello Papillon sollozó y correspondió a ese abrazo, Félix sonrió y le quitó el miraculous, los akumas se desvanecieron y todos vieron como la transformación de Lady Papillon se esfumaba dejando a Bridgette que se desmayó en brazos de Félix.

-¡Brid!- Marinette se acercó rápidamente con los demás, Félix no soltaba a Bridgette y entonces él también cierra los ojos y es Adrien quien los sostiene a ambos antes de que Gabriel se acerque y lo ayude. El señor Le Blanc se acercó a ambos.

-Hay que llevarlos al hospital pronto.

-No.- dijo Marinette.- Hay que llevarlos a otra parte.- Marinette vio a Nino tomar de la mano de Félix el miraculous, parecía concentrado en este. Al verlos inconscientes Marinette no pudo evitar pensar que parecía que Felix no quería soltar a Bridgette aun en su inconciencia.

-Marinette...- Alya se acercó preocupada.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora tenemos que llevarlos con el maestro.- la morena asintió al ver la seriedad de su amiga, temiendo lo que podría pasar ahora.

Cuando los cristales donde estaban los kwamis se rompieron estos atrapados por una especie de bruma oscura.

-¡Sáquenos de aquí!- gritó Sain y Breezy le siguió.

-¡O sea! ¡Tengo derechos!

-¡Tengo derecho a un abogado!- gritó Mimme mientras Jizz intentaba moverse entre la bruma que les rodeaba en espiral como una prisión.

-¡Esta no es forma de tratar a una diva!- gritó Harmoony y Tikki y Plagg le siguieron.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya monstruo!

-¡Exijo una llamada y un camembert por este atropello!- pronto la figura de Gabriel Agreste, o mejor dicho, la Sombra se hizo presente. En una mano tenía los miraculous que dejó en una caja y en su otra mano tenía a la pequeña kwami que al ver a Plagg abrió grande los ojos.

-¡Plagg!

-¡Tikki!- la Sombra le soltó y Tikki voló hacia Plagg y ambos se tomaron de sus manitas.- Mi Tikki, mi galletita... estás bien.- dijo aliviado pegando su frente con la de su compañera aun encerrado.

-Oh, Plagg... no sabes cómo te extrañe.

-¿Solo a él?- preguntó Mimme y Harmoony le lanza una mirada asesina.- una tenue y hueva risa hace que ambos kwamis miren a la Sombra.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, una linda reunión sin duda. Y ahora nadie me hará frente.- se puso el anillo y Plagg siseó parándosele hasta los bigotes.

-Canalla, no ganaras.

-Esta vez te equivocas gato de la destrucción. Y esta vez la caída de este mundo y del otro será inevitable. ¡Nadie podrá detenerme ahora!- sus risas hicieron eco en el lugar mientras ambos kwamis le miraban con odio.- ¡Kwamis, Transfórmenme!

El cielo de Paris poco a poco comenzó a hacerse gris, como si una tormenta se avecinara. Duusu miró el cielo con su pequeño ceño fruncido y ante el maullido del pequeño Chat se volteó y se aseguró de que el papel que dejó en su collar no se cayera por el camino.

-Ve gatito. A por tus amos.- el gatito maulló por última vez antes de irse y Duusu con su miraculous entre sus manitas voló perdiéndose en el cielo.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, después de terminar esta historia me pondré a corregir faltas de ortografía en mis historias, una edición general, se podría decir. Y el próximo será el FINAL! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo lo derrotarán? ¿Qué planea Duusu? ¿Por cuánto tiempo los castigaran cuando esto termine? Tantas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas que decir. Y debo decir que siendo este el final no estoy segura si lo tendré el domingo, al menos ESTE, por lo que no tendrá fecha. NO ME TIREN DE TOMATAZOS! Solo imágenes cute o sexys de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir y chicos, dejen review, me animan bastante. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	26. ¡Paris por dos! Miraculous unidos

**Hola a todos, primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, en serio no fue a propósito pero al fin me siento satisfecha por esto y perdonen las faltas de ortografía. Este es el último capítulo de esta historia, quiero ante todo agradecer a Thomas Astruc y compañía por la creación de tan genial serie en la cual todos podemos disfrutar y seguir disfrutando de las futuras temporadas que esperamos con ansias. También quiero decir que en verdad agradezco a quienes se tomaron un tiempo en leer esta historia, fue difícil encontrar un equilibrio con ambos universos 3D y 2D pero me siento satisfecha con el trabajo y no sé si este es el final esperado por todos, tal vez no les guste, tal vez sí, pero igual me siento bien y orgullosa por ello y una vez más agradezco a los que apoyan a mi pareja OC, nunca pensé que se volverían favoritos para muchos. Por cierto, el nombre del villano fue escogido por sus dos significados, Caída y Gigante… ya verán por qué. Y… no me puedo creer que en verdad haya tenido tanto éxito como la anterior… creo que voy a llorar… TwT Saludos y agradecimientos de corazón y donde quiera que estemos las letras nos unen y la imaginación también. Y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y COMENZAMOS!**

 **ESPEREN! ESPEREN! DX**

 **EXTRA: Hola chicos, antes que nada he puesto que he dado edición a este capítulo, tuve que hacer algunos pequeños cambios para evitar confusiones por mis horrores de ortografía pero también para hacer más ligera la lectura, es la primera vez que hago esto y espero que sea la única vez, en serio que vergüenza, pero igual espero que os guste, incluso hay una que otra cosita nueva, pero mínima no cambia el final, y ahora sí puedo descansar y decir que estoy MUY orgullosa de este final sin errores. Y bueno, sin más que decir y por supuesto ahora sí… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 26.

¡Paris por dos! Miraculous unidos.

El cielo claro de aquel caluroso día de verano se había transformado dejando lugar a gruesos nubarrones oscuros en todo Paris, la gente miró con extrañeza el cambio repentino. En el Gran Palacio de Paris los guardias frente al enorme portón divisaron una persona acercarse.

-Señor, no puede pasar, está en propiedad privada.- pero la figura siguió adelante y ambos guardias se vieron entre sí.

-Señor deténgase o... ¡Aaah!- ambos fueron lanzados a cada lado por una larga sombra, las puertas se abrieron solas y la figura entró dejando a ambos guardias tirados. Uno de ellos tomó su radio.

-Aquí en el Palacio, necesitamos refuerzos. Repito, necesitamos refuerzos.- pronto la policía llegó, la noticia de un posible akuma en el Palacio se esparció como la pólvora. Los oficiales estaban dispuestos a detenerles hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir arribaran a detener a ese akuma. Los guardias de seguridad del interior huyeron despavoridos y en el balcón principal todos vieron la figura de un hombre con un antifaz negro en su totalidad, un traje como el de Hawk Moth pero sin la mariposa en el centro dejando una camisa de cuello alto negra y el traje de color purpura con finas líneas doradas, complementándose con guantes y zapatos negros, tenía los aretes como si fuesen gemelos en sus mangas y el anillo en su mano derecha, tras de él pareciese que tuviese capa pero en realidad era la esencia de la Sombra que ondeaba por todo el lugar dándole un aire más atemorizante. Pronto los noticieros estaban presentes y antes de que el capitán diese ordenes de dispersarse en caso de ataque, esta persona comenzó a hablar.

-Estimada gente de Paris, me es un honor y privilegio comunicarles su último día. Porque después de hoy no quedará ciudad ni escombro alguno donde esconderse.- el capitán Roger decidió interrumpir aquel discurso.

-No sé quién es usted pero si cree que le dejaremos hacer algo está muy equivocado. La policía de Paris está aquí para detenerlo y también tenemos a nuestros héroes.

-¿Se refiere a los que ustedes rechazaron?- preguntó con burla antes de reír.- Oh no, Paris. Esta vez sus héroes no vendrán a salvarlos. Ustedes los han echado y gracias a ustedes fue que logré deshacerme de ellos. Así que no piensen que vendrán porque es inútil. Ya no existe Ladybug ni Chat Noir o algún otro, se han quedado solos Paris, sin héroes como tanto querían.- extendió su mano y la tierra de los grandes jardines y el camino empedrado comenzó a temblar.- Y esto es una pequeña muestra de lo que les va a pasar.- como si fuese una ola el suelo se levantó sacando de balance a todos, cuando se normalizó todos huyeron y hasta las dejaron las cámaras de televisión. El villano rió y su sombra se extendió por la fachada del Palacio.- Corran, huyan, pero al final caerán, todo caerá y nadie se salvará, Paris caerá primero que todos porque yo soy Néphilim.- fue lo último que logró filmar una cámara antes de terminar su transmisión.

Félix al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en la mansión Agreste, miró el techo de madera del cuarto, estaba acostado en un futon, al tallarse los ojos recordó lo ocurrido en la escuela y abrió los ojos alarmado hasta que la vio. Así como él, Bridgette estaba acostada en un futon a lado suyo. Se sentó, su cuerpo no le dolía y revisó que no tuviese alguna herida al recordar el daño que recibió. Miró a Bridgette, por un momento pensó que soñaba y se pellizcó para comprobarlo, no, estaba despierto. La vio detenidamente, con el cabello suelto sin sus típicas coletas, su respiración era pausada y tranquila, sus largas pestañas, sus labios rosas, tan hermosa, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Pero había algo que estaba fuera de lugar en aquel cuadro donde recordaba a una alegre Bridgette y era que estaba demasiado pálida, incluso un poco más que él y eso no le gustaba. Su mano contrastó aquello al darle una suave caricia en la mejilla, también estaba fría y con sombras bajo los ojos. Apretó los labios y poco a poco se inclinó hacia ella, con un pensamiento digno de Black Cat de querer despertar a la princesa con un beso pero se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Joven gato, me alegra verlo consciente.- dijo el maestro, Félix bufó frustrado y se levantó.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien, gracias.- contestó de mala gana por la interrupción.

-Me alegro, apenas llegó y pude tratarlo a tiempo.

-¿Y Bridgette?- preguntó mirando a la chica y el maestro bajó la cabeza.

-Todos le están esperando.- Félix le miró con grandes ojos y después a Bridgette, se levantó y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él. Al llegar a la pequeña sala se sorprendió de ver a todo el mundo ocupando todo el lugar, si bien cuando se reunieron por primera vez los portadores el lugar era algo pequeño para ellos, ahora tenía que hacerse a un lado para pasar.

-¡Félix!- Adrien fue el primero en levantarse e ir hacia él.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiesen estado dando vueltas en un volantín.- Allan de inmediato lo abrazó.

-Estábamos preocupados.- Félix se sintió conmovido un momento y luego Allan se separa y comienza a picarle la frente para regañarle.- ¿Pero es que no piensas? ¿Para qué tienes esa cabeza sino la usas?- Félix le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-O me dejas de picar la frente o tu dedo va a sufrir un accidente.- Allan dejó de picarle y le dio su espacio.- ¿Cómo está la situación?- esta vez es Marinette quien responde con total franqueza.

-Cada vez peor.- dijo un tanto seria.- Estábamos hablando de lo que podríamos hacer pero estamos en desventaja si solo tenemos a un kwami.- dijo señalando a Nooroo que estaba en la mesa zampándose unas uvas, el pobre tenía mucha hambre, Félix se sentó a un lado de Adrien que siguió.

-Y luego tenemos que aún no sabemos qué planea. Si solo supiésemos podríamos idear un plan para detenerlo y quitarle los miraculous.

-O sea, estamos hasta el cuello.- dijo Jean Claude y Claude le da un zape.- ¡Oye!

-Anda ya sé por qué lo hacen, te relaja de cierta manera.

-¿A que sí?- le dijo Allegra con una media sonrisa y Jean Claude bufó. Entonces Nooroo habla con una vocecita algo tímida.

-Yo sé cuál es su plan.- todos miraron a la pequeña criatura.- No solo desea aterrorizar más la ciudad para ganar más poder sino que también busca...- se encogió un poco y Marinette lo tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza.

-Tranquilo. Tómate tu tiempo.- Nooroo tomó aire fijando su vista en Marinette.

-Busca destruir a Paris, pero no sólo ésta, sino ambas Paris, la Paris de dónde venimos. Intentará conectar ambos mundos para hacerlo.- todos los chicos quedaron impactados y no es hasta que Tom Dupain habla que todos reaccionan.

-¿No entiendo? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Dos Paris?- Adrien es quien contesta.

-Sí. Tanto Bridgette como Félix, Allegra, Allan y Jean Claude vienen de otro mundo casi idéntico al nuestro, y es de donde viene este nuevo villano que solo busca destruir todo.

-Oh por todos los cielos...- dijo la señora Le Blanc abrazada a su marido y después Félix habla.

-Y ahora con el poder del anillo y los aretes intentará cumplir con su objetivo. No importando qué.- el maestro Fu al ver las expresiones de los adultos habla en un tono conciliador.

-Sabemos muy bien que esto no será sencillo, este ser es mucho más poderoso que el anterior mal que enfrentaron. Pero mientras mantengan la fe y la esperanza en ustedes nada podrá hacerles frente. Solo deben creer en estos jóvenes.- de repente alguien habló.

-Porque no fallaremos.- todos voltearon y vieron a Bridgette en el marco de la puerta terminando de atarse sus coletas, parecía algo débil pero se mantenía de pie como si nada.

-¡Brid!- Marinette la abraza feliz de tener a su prima con ellos. En poco no solo fue Marinette sino también Allegra que le abrazó feliz de tener a su amiga de nuevo con ellos y luego Jean Claude que la apretó tanto que Bridgette sintió cada hueso de su cuerpo tronar a la vez.

-Y-Yo también los quiero...- logró articular la pobre hasta que su amigo le soltó, de Allan solo recibió un leve golpecito en el hombro. Y al ver a Félix sus mejillas se sonrosaron y desvió la mirada, cosa que para Félix no pasó desapercibido. Bridgette se sentó a lado del maestro.- Quiero pedir una disculpa ante todo, sé que hice cosas horribles y que no tienen justificación...

-Brid no fue tu culpa- dijo Allegra de inmediato.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero necesito decirlo. Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido, nunca quise hacer o decir esas cosas, por favor perdónenme.- bajó la mirada cuando las pequeñas manos de su tía tomaron las suyas.

-No hay nada que perdonar, nos explicaron todo y sabemos que nunca hubieras querido hacer las cosas que hiciste.- Bridgette sonrió ampliamente antes de dirigir la vista a los presentes.

-Gracias. Y ahora, tengo una idea que podría ayudarnos. Quizás ya no tengamos los miraculous pero aún tenemos una fuerza multiplicada por diez.- dijo viendo a Nooroo que tenía en su boca unas uvas. Marinette supo a lo que se refería.

-Claro, si usamos las mariposas seguro que defenderemos la ciudad hasta que encontremos nuestros miraculous y podremos detener a ese villano.

-Ya lo hemos hecho antes.- dijo Juliet algo pensativa.- Pero, ¿con cuántas mariposas podemos contar?

-Depende de la fuerza de mi portador.- respondió Nooroo.- Normalmente otorgo dones a una persona a la vez, pero dependiendo que tan fuerte sea mi portador puedo hacer más.

-Y yo soy tu portadora.- dijo Bridgette.

-/¡¿QUE?!/- gritaron todos los chicos a la vez.

-Es necesario, en estos días Nooroo y yo nos compenetramos mucho, sé cómo usarlo y ventajas o desventajas de ser Papillon.- un duro golpe se escucha en la mesa asustándola a ella y a Nooroo viendo a un furioso Félix.

-¡Me niego a que vuelvas a ser Lady Papillon! ¡Es peligroso!- Bridgette frunció el ceño.

-Es lo que propongo, así ustedes podrán arrebatarle el anillo o los aretes, lo primero que se les haga más sencillo.- Félix gruñó a lo bajo pero el maestro suspiró.

-También podría ser Gabriel Agreste, puesto que también sabe manejar el miraculous.- Nooroo miró al hombre y asustado se escondió tras Bridgette.

-¡No quiero! Es igual a él...

-Tranquilo que no es como él, aunque se ve más anciano con los lentes…- dijo Allan y Gabriel miró al joven con el ceño fruncido intimidando al moreno que se escondió tras de Allegra. Bridgette tomó a Nooroo entre sus manos para ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar.

-Creo que descartamos el plan B.- dijo Adrien y de repente algo pasó, un ligero temblor hace que todo se sacuda, los adultos protegieron a los chicos con su cercanía y cuando pasó el temblor Adrien y Marinette se asomaron a la ventana y vieron con la boca abierta como las grandes nubes parecían abrirse desde lo lejos poco a poco en una línea desigual y alrededor de Paris una barrera oscura como si fuera cristal se había formado rodeando por completo la ciudad.

-Princesa, ¿ves lo que yo? O en serio necesito gafas.- dijo Adrien que como Marinette tenía la boca abierta, todos los demás comenzaron a apretujarse para ver afuera a excepción de Bridgette, Félix y el maestro. Alya grababa todo con su celular.

-Esto es increíble...

-Viejo...- Nino apenas y pudo hablar y Bridgette se giró para ver al maestro Fu.

-Maestro, no tenemos tiempo, los héroes de Paris son necesarios.- el maestro resignado no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y poner en la mesa el miraculous de la mariposa, Bridgette estiró su mano pero la voz de maestro le detiene.

-Su cuerpo ha sufrido demasiado daño. Su energía es un caos total y tal vez no pueda estar de pie después de un tiempo. ¿Está segura de querer seguir con esto?- todos voltearon a ver a Bridgette al escuchar las palabras del maestro y Bridgette sin dudar tomó el miraculous y se lo puso.

-Este es el último empujón. Hay que darlo todo, por nuestros seres queridos y nuestras ciudades. Nooroo Transfórmame.- en poco Nooroo fue absorbido por el miraculous, el traje apareció y poco a poco la luz cubrió la parte baja donde su short, y medias negras aparecieron, el calzado apareció al chocar los talones y las anteriores gemas en los costados ahora eran mariposas de color purpura, el antifaz en forma de mariposa también cambió a un color lila y el sombrero de copa apareció y se lo acomodó antes de tomar su bastón al mismo tiempo que aparecían sus guantes. Ahora el color del traje parecía más vivo. De su bastón aparecieron varias mariposas blancas que se posaron en la mesa, el número exacto de cada portador.-No puedo gastar más energía, pero son los justos.

-Esperen un momento.- habló el señor Dupain.- Entiendo un poco la situación pero no me gusta la idea que mi Marinette salga y enfrente a... lo que sea que está pasando.

-Opino lo mismo.- se quejó la señora Le Blanc.- Es demasiado peligroso.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo la abuela de Juliet, los padres y tutores comenzaron a discutir hasta que un agudo silbido hace que se detengan y ven a Claude que había hecho aquel sonido.

-¿Nos permiten hablar?- Marinette agradeció la interrupción de su amigo y miró a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, sé que están asustados de lo que pueda pasar, y no lo niego porque hasta yo siento miedo. Pero tengo un deber, no solo lo hago por ser Ladybug, sino que cada persona afuera está asustada y nosotros somos esa esperanza que Paris necesita para no rendirse.- tomó sus manos apretándolas con las suyas.- Ustedes me han enseñado a hacerle frente a cualquier miedo y adversidad, y ahora no voy a echarme para atrás. Confíen en mí por favor. Porque es lo único que necesitamos, que crean en nosotros.

-Oh Marinette.- Sabine la abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Creemos en ti cariño.

-Marinette, solo… solo cuídate tesoro.- le dijo su padre y Marinette abrazó a sus padres.

-Gracias...- Claude miró a su madre que parecía a punto de un colapso.

-Mamá...

-No, no me puedes decir nada para convencerme, nada. Afuera esta... esta...

-Lo sé. Pero mis amigos me necesitan, somos un equipo.

-Si algo te pasara...

-Mamá.- le abrazó y suspiró.- Estaré bien, te lo prometo, además, los buenos siempre ganan y estoy dentro del equipo ganador.- dijo separándose de ella dándole su mejor sonrisa, su madre logra sonreír y lo vuelve a abrazar. Su padre le miraba serio, Claude no supo que decir, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue sorpresivo que su padre también lo abrazara.

-Cuídate mucho y recuerda que estoy orgulloso de ti.- Claude correspondió a ese abrazo hasta que se separan, en el caso de Juliet aún estaba sentada frente a su abuela, la mujer no le decía nada y Juliet trago duro.

-Y-Yo... voy a hacerlo. No me voy a quedar aquí, lo siento, son mis amigos, es la ciudad donde me he convertido en alguien mejor y pude crecer no solo como persona, así que… lo siento, pero no me puedes detener.- dijo Juliet mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en poco la anciana suspiró y tomó la mano de su nieta.

-Siempre has sido tímida, una niña que se asustaba al hacer ciertas cosas, pero, justo aquí.- dijo tocando el pecho de su nieta.- Sabía que eras una chica fuerte, eso es una herencia de cada miembro de nuestra familia aunque también heredaste la cabeza de tu madre.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Sé que irías aunque no te diese permiso. Eres tan cabezona como yo.- Juliet con una gran sonrisa abraza a su abuela que con toda ternura frota su espalda.- Cuídate mucho mi niña y regresando hay temas que quiero tratar, como que tú y tu novio salen más de lo esperado.- Juliet se sonrojó y se separa de su abuela de golpe.

-Ammm, bu-bueno sí, yo...

-Ese tema también me interesa.- dijo la señora Le Blanc para bochorno de su hijo.

-¡Mamá!- su padre solo se pudo reír del futuro e intenso interrogatorio que le esperaba a su hijo. En cambio Arella y Gabriel parecían que tenían a más de un hijo siendo Arella que los mimaba y Gabriel con su porte autoritario.

-No se vayan a distraer, por favor.

-Intenten permanecer juntos.

-Apóyense entre sí.

-No se les ocurra hacer nada arriesgado, se los advierto.

-Cuídense por favor.- dijo Arella como toda madre preocupada y Adrien sonríe de lado.

-Pues va lo mismo para ustedes.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.- respondió su padre que puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo. Arella en cambio vio a Félix que no dejaba de ver a Bridgette que huía de su mirada.

-Cariño, dale tiempo. Ambos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-Lo sé... cuídese mucho señora Agreste.

-Tú también... hijo.- lo abrazo y Félix sorprendido le regresó el abrazo, Bridgette sonrió enternecida por la escena. Natalie se acercó a sus jefes y con su usual porte serio se aclaró la garganta.

-Solo quiero decir... cuídense por favor.- Natalie adoraba a los Agreste y hasta se había encariñado con los chicos Quantic, pero eso lo iba a decir, era demasiado vergonzoso. Pero aun así todos asintieron y sonrieron.

-Cuídate de los ataques.- le dijo Alya a Nino con los brazos en jarra en su cadera.

\- Lo sé.

-Y más te vale cubrirte las espaldas.

-Lo sé.

-Y también...

-Alya. Me cuidare y también protegeré a todos, lo prometo.- Alya se mordió el labio y en impulsivo movimiento tomó su rostro y le besó dejando a Nino con una boba sonrisa.

-Patea su trasero.

-Enterado...- dijo aun algo ido por tan genial beso. Bridgette suspiró, vio a todos con sus familiares, incluso hasta su amigo Jean Clade no se salvó de unos grandes besos de parte de la señora Le Blanc. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando se topa con sus tíos, la señora Sabine le sonríe.

-No te vas a ir sin un abrazo.- Bridgette casi llora pero se contuvo y abrazó a sus tíos.

-Son los mejores…- la hora había llegado. Todos se pusieron juntos listos. Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette.

-Pase lo que pase este gato estará a tu lado my lady.

-A-Adrien...- a Adrien le encantó provocarle ese sonrojo a Marinette y no dudó en acercar sus labios a los suyos.- Es una promesa...

-¡Ajum!- Alya llamo su atención y se dieron cuenta que eran el centro de atención, incluso los padres de Marinette miraban la escena enternecidos pero no era momento para eso. Bridgette toma aire y adopta una pose más seria.

-Es hora.- las mariposas volaron y se posaron sobre cada uno de ellos, esta vez sin objeto de por medio.- Reconozcan su esencia, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Black Cat, Kid Mime, Vulpine, Mercury, Melody, Queen Bee, Jade Shell, Bleue Paon y Hawk Moth, todos juntos... ¡Por Paris!- una intensa luz blanca iluminó el lugar y al desaparecer todos ya se habían ido. El maestro suspiró preocupado cuando un sonido en su puerta llamó su atención. Al abrir un gatito negro entra y toma al felino entre sus brazos.

-El gato de la señora Agreste.- dijo Natalie y el maestro mira algo en su collar, toma la pequeña nota y al leer lo que dice sonríe.

-Bien hecho pequeño gato, ahora esperemos que el pequeño pavo real cumpla su misión.- dijo mirando la notita con una gran sonrisa.

En las catacumbas los kwamis intentaban a toda costa de salir, se habían recubierto de su energía pareciendo una esfera dependiendo su color y golpeaban la espiral de sombra donde estaba cada uno, pero nada, al final todos estaban exhaustos.

-Es inútil...- dijo Plagg sumamente cansado.- Y ya empiezo a tener hambre...- Tikki suspira también exhausta.

-No podemos seguir usando nuestra energía, los chicos nos necesitan.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Mimme, todos negaron con su cabecita, bueno, todos menos Jizz que se había mantenido quieto con su mirada en el suelo.- ¿Jizz?

-Galleeeeta...- dijo sin quitar la vista de una galleta que sobresalía de un empaque abierto en el suelo, era la última. Harmoony lanzó un bufido.

-Siempre piensa con el estómago antes que con la cabeza.- Breezy se ríe.

-Como ciertos gatos que conocemos.- Sain observa a Jizz que ignoraba a todos y su cabecita tuvo una idea.

-Oye, ¿quieres la galleta?- Jizz asintió sin dejar de ver la galleta.- Pues olvídala, si no te das cuenta estamos atrapados y lo más probable es que para siempre.- Jizz al fin alza su carita mirando a Sain.

-¿Pa-Para siempre?

-Oye no me mires así. Hay que aceptar la dura realidad.

-¡Oye no le digas eso!- le regañó Mimme.

-¡Zorro de mal agüero!- se quejó Plagg pero Sain les ignoró.

-Pero es la verdad. Estaremos aquí para siempre, sin alimento.- dijo ante la carita de horror de Jizz.- O sea, no más dulces, no más galletas o chocolates, bombones, helados...

-¿No más dulces?- preguntó Jizz con una vocecita y con sus ojitos bien abiertos que demostraban su miedo.

-No más, solo esa galleta olvidada y muy, muy lejos de tu alcance.- Wayzz se dio cuenta de su plan al ver a Jizz temblar. Sain comenzó a sisear.- La última galleta. Y estaremos encerrados pa-ra siem-pre.- canturreó el zorro y el pequeño kwami de la velocidad comenzó a temblar descontroladamente hasta que pequeñas chispas salieron de él.

-No... No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- pronto se volvió una esfera de luz blanca con rayos que golpeó a increíble velocidad y fuerza las espirales de sombra hasta que un fuerte chispazo hace que destroce su prisión y se lance por la galleta.- ¡MI GALLETA!- vuelve a la normalidad y empieza a comer.- Mmmm, chispitas.- todos los kwamis quedan con la boca abierta y Wayzz sonríe.

-Bien jugado Sain.

-Por algo soy el más astuto del grupo.

-¡Bien hecho Sain!- le felicito Tikki.

-¡Ese es mi zorrito!- dijo orgullosa Breezy hasta que Plagg tose de forma exagerada.

-Sí, sí, buen plan, pero antes de que se les olvide. ¡Hey! ¡Chispita! ¡Sácanos de aquí!- gritó desesperado por hincar sus dientes en un buen camembert y Jizz solo asiente sin prestarle atención.

-Una mordidita más y ya voy.- dijo ante el desespero ahora de los kwamis que no dejaban de gritarle.

La ciudad de Paris fue siendo rodeada por una especie de muro oscuro, y el cielo poco a poco mostraba algo al abrirse. Fue una sorpresa para todos los ciudadanos ver otra ciudad encima suya, no, otra Paris. Sam, junto con Aly miraron con grandes ojos aquello, era como tener un reflejo casi exacto de la ciudad. La kwami de Sam estaba volando a lado de él.

-¡Veo doble!- Sam escondió a Mirra antes de que alguien la viera y Aly se pellizcó para ver que no estaba soñando.

-No... puede... ¡ser! Esto ni en las peliculas.

-Debemos ir con el maestro, rápido.- dijo subiéndose a su motoneta.

-¡Espérame!- Aly se montó con él, Sam le pasó el casco y ambos se dirigieron a la casa del maestro que miraba serio el cielo mientras Natalie y el Gorila estaban de nuevo allí por posibles noticias sobre los Agreste.

Duusu estaba justo en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, al fin podía ver su ciudad, y abrazando su miraculous voló hacia arriba, perdiéndose en el cielo entre ambas ciudades.

La ciudad de Paris volvió a temblar, la gente estaba aterrorizada y de repente del suelo aparecen columnas oscuras que se alzan hasta el cielo conectando ambas ciudades. La gente de Paris estaba aterrorizada. Néphilim alzó su mano y de las columnas comenzaron a surgir figuras oscuras, seres enormes, de brazos largos, piernas delgadas y gran complexión.

-Vayan mis queridos lacayos, destruyan todo a su paso. Que no quede nada de este mundo y después seguiremos con el otro.- las sombras comenzaron a moverse.

-Eso ni en tus sueños.- decenas de mariposas blancas pasaron entre varias sombras que retrocedieron. Una figura golpeó a cinco sombras que se desvanecieron en el acto y allí en el centro de la entrada del Gran Palacio, Lady Papillon hizo acto de presencia.

-Vaya, al parecer saliste de mi influjo. Una lástima, fuiste una excelente villana.

-Te voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que has hecho Sombra, de eso no hay duda.- este se rió a lo bajo.

Ahora me llamo Néphilim querida y vas a caer con esta ciudad.

-No lo creo, quien terminará cayendo serás tú.

-¿En serio? Pues no creo que tu sola puedas contra todo esto.- al voltear Papillon ve que estaba por completo rodeada, las sombras cubrían casi todo el lugar. Pero Papillon sonríe y se acomoda el sombrero.

-¿Quien dijo que voy sola?- un yoyo apareció y atrapó a tres sombras, Ladybug jaló y lanzó lejos contra otros que desaparecieron; Mercury entró en escena golpeando en su carrera a cuanta sombra tenia al frente y el escudo de Jade Shell le ayudaba en parte de su carrera librando cualquier posible obstáculo; varias sombras quisieron moverse pero sus pies estaban por completo pegados y Vulpine apareció desapareciéndolos en un ataque directo con sus filosos brazaletes; otros fueron mandados a volar tras una fuerte corriente de viento; otras sombras desaparecieron tras el ataque sónico de Melody y las que no Kid Mime les esperaba con una pared lista para cuando chocaron; las mariposas de Hawk Moth rodearon a otras atrapándolas mientras por encima Chat Noir y Black Cat atacaban con sus garras para después rematar otras con sus bastones al mismo tiempo en una excelente sincronía. Al fin todos juntos y sin sombras alrededor miraron a Néphilim y Ladybug queda al lado de Papillon.

-¿Qué decías?- Néphilim no podía creer aquello, en poco tiempo sus sombras se habían desvanecido dejando los jardines del palacio completamente limpios.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le comió la lengua el gato?- se burló Chat Noir y el villano tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar su ira, pero en poco una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-¿Debería preocuparme? Se les olvida quien está en desventaja. Tal vez han podido con mis sombras pero hay muchas más y hay algunas que tienen un asunto pendiente con ustedes.- dijo alzando su mano. Vieron como si fuera un manto negro aparecer frente a ellos y deslizarse por el suelo, poco a poco de esta aparecieron figuras oscuras que se alzaron frente a los héroes que los miraron con asombro, eran akumas pasados que habían enfrentado. Desde RogerCop, Reflekta y Monsieur Pidgeon hasta Changer, Clown y Flamigera, algunos más peligrosos que otro.

-Eso si no me lo esperaba.- dijo Mercury pero Black Cat hizo girar su bastón.

-No importa cuántos sean, podremos con ellos.

-Hora de darles la paliza de su segunda vida.- dijo Vulpine tronando sus puños, y ninguno se percató del ligero gesto de dolor que hizo Papillon al moverse. Néphilim rió.

-Hora de su venganza mis pequeñas.- las sombras de inmediato fueron al ataque y los héroes esperaron el momento justo antes de ir sobre de ellos también.

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba el Palacio, todos veían las noticias desde lugares que fueron usados como refugios y el Grand Paris no era la excepción viendo por medio de un gran televisor la pelea.

-¡Denles duro en su cara!- gritó Kim y le siguió Rose.

-¡Vamos Equipo de Paris!

-¡Vamos Ladybug! ¡Hazlos trizas!- gritó Chloe apoyando a su heroína favorita. Todos estaban tan concentrados que no vieron unas diminutas criaturas pasar cerca. Los kwamis no tardaron en encontrar la cocina, cada uno con su miraculous.

-¿Dónde guardan la comida?- preguntó Breezy y Tikki revisó los estantes.

-Aquí no hay nada.

-Y yo muriendo de hambre.- se quejó Plagg.- Ya casi estoy viendo el cielo del camembert.

-¡Plagg! No seas dramático.- le regañó Tikki y él pone su manita en el pecho.

-Galletita, no soy dramático, esto es ser dramático. ¡Oh! Veo una luz... Tikki, mi último deseo es enterrado con mi precioso... ¡Tikki no te veo!

-¡Ya cállenlo o lo callo de un golpe en la boca!- gritó Sain y Plagg le miró ofendido.

-Adelante pulgoso, no te tengo miedo.- se puso frente a él y todos se dividieron para separarlos.

-O sea no es momento.- se quejó Breezy y Mimme se ríe.

-Yo le apuesto al gato.- Nooroo sonríe.

-Voy por Sain.- los demás kwamis intentaban separarlos, pero se detienen al escuchar un ruido. Al voltear ven a Nathaniel y a Juleka mirarles con grandes ojos y el sonido fue de una botella de agua que Nathaniel iba a llevar a Chloe que se iba a quedar afónica de tanto grito.

-¿Hola?- sonrió Plagg. Nathaniel no sabía que decir pero Juleka miró atenta a aquellas criaturitas.

-Wow, genial.

-Nathaniel, ¿qué ocurre?- entró Chloe y al ver a los kwamis comenzó a gritar.- ¡AAAAAH! ¡Ratas!

-¡No! No somos ratas.- intentó hablar Tikki al recordar que Marinette había tenido una reacción parecida cuando se conocieron.

-¡Y hablan!

-¿Que pasa aquí?- preguntó Alyx y pronto todos los compañeros de sus portadores los observaban o exclamaban alrededor de ellos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó Kim.

-¡Son ratas!- gritó Sabrina.

-No parecen ratas.- dijo Mylene.

-¿Serán extraterrestres?- se preguntó Ma y todos comenzaron a sacar teorías hasta que Harmoony se hartó.

-¡SILENCIOOOOO!- gritó la kwami con una potente voz que hizo eco por todo el cuarto. Tikki le sonrió.

-Gracias. Decía, no somos ratas, somos kwamis.

-¿Y qué rayos es un kwami?- preguntó Iván rascándose la cabeza.

-Es algo complicado de explicar pero nosotros somos quienes les damos los poderes a los héroes de Paris.- al escuchar eso Chloe se abre entre Juleka y Nathaniel y mira a Tikki con grandes ojos.

-¡¿Es en serio?! Entonces... Entonces... ¿Tú le das los poderes a Ladybug?

-Exacto.- Chloe no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción.

-¡Cuéntame todo sobre Ladybug! Tengo tantas preguntas.- Lila interviene de inmediato.

-¿Y cómo pueden estar aquí cuando ellos están peleando en otra parte?

-¿Están peleando?- todos los kwamis se ven entre si.- E-Es una larga historia, pero necesitamos ir con ellos.

-Y estamos agotados.- se quejó Mimme.

-Y necesitamos recargar...- le siguió Breezy.

-¿Y cómo recargan batería?- preguntó Kim y Plagg se pone en frente del chico.

-Eso chico es con un buen pedazo de camembert, al menos en mi caso.

-¡Chocolate y dulces!- grita Jizz.

-Papas fritas.- dice Sain.

-Fruta.- dice Nooroo de la manita con Peek.

-Mermelada y galletas.- dice Tikki y Breezy asiente.

-Té, por favor.- dice Wayzz haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Chloe lanza un bufido.

-¿Eso es todo?- abre una gran puerta y todos ven que se trataba de una gran alacena.- Si es por Ladybug y los demás tomen lo que quieran.- todos los kwamis fueron a por cada quien sus gustos, Chloe también abrió el refrigerador de donde tenían jugo y fruta fresca. Todos los kwamis comenzaron a comer y Tikki tomó una galleta y se luego vuela frente a Chloe.

-Muchas gracias. Ladybug tiene razón, tienes un buen corazón, me alegra que sean amigas.- Chloe parecía casi a punto de desmayarse de no ser porque Nathaniel la tenía sujeta de los hombros.

-¿Es normal que esos dos coman así?- preguntó Alyx que con Max miraba a Jizz y Plagg.

-Impresionante que algo así de pequeño coma lo triple de su tamaño.

-Solo ignórenlos y no vean sus bocas.- dijo Sain, Mylene miró la escena con asco.

-Yo solo creo que vomitare.- dijo apartando la vista mientras Rose aguantaba las arcadas.

Ladybug usó su yoyo como escudo para no ser mojada por Aquarius que había aprovechado la fuente del lugar para mandar chorros de agua contra Ladybug, Chat evitaba los rayos de Reflekta con su gran agilidad.

-Oh no, no quiero volver a correr con tacones en mi vida. ¡Ladybug, cambio!- exclamó y Ladybug asiente al tiempo en que se cruzan los caminos Chat estira su bastón para alzarse y con este mismo golpear al akuma que cae de su ola para caer en la fuente y Ladybug atrapó la mano de Reflekta antes que le disparara y lanzarla hacia otro grupo.

-Nada mal chaton.

-Tu tampoco my lady, aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco diferente a como con el anillo, no me siento tan felinomenal como de costumbre.

-Yo también lo siento. Tal vez se deba a que con nuestros miraculous somos más fuertes, pero debemos seguir.- ambos se separan ante los rayos rojos y azules de RogerCop. No muy lejos Black Cat intentó golpear a Flamigera pero esta antepone su antorcha e intenta quemarlo, Black se agachó al mismo tiempo que atrás de él estaba Clown que iba a pegarle con su mazo quedando medio quemado, pero al recuperarse la sombra del akuma iba a asestar el golpe cuando es atrapado con algún objeto invisible y Kid lo desenreda haciéndole girar lejos.

-Gracias mimo.

-Ni lo digas, como quiera detesto a los payasos.- Mercury corrió golpeando a los enemigos y comenzó a esquivar el rayo de Le Proffeseur hasta que Vulpine lanzó su escudo y golpeó a la sombra tirándola al suelo, ambos chocan puños.

-Te debo una zorro.

-Ni lo digas, ¿tarea en vacaciones? Ni hablar.- Jade esquivó la parvada de palomas que buscaban hacerlo puré, no es hasta que un fuerte viento las manda a volar que Jade lanza su escudo a un desprotegido Monsieur Pidgeon. Hawk Moth ahora esquivaba los rayos de RogerCop mientras Melody no podía golpear a Changer debido a que le regresaba sus ataques sónicos. Bee dispara sus proyectiles que cubren la vista a RogerCop que al no poder ver dispara y esposa a Changer que al no poder usar sus poderes es lanzado lejos por una melodía de Melody y Hawk Moth golpea con su bastón a la sombra de RogerCop. Papillon corrió entre las sombras, esquivando una tras otra intentando acercarse a Néphilim cuando un santa en su trineo aparece y ella esquiva los regalos que suelta y explotan en el suelo, salta alto y cae en el trineo.

-Jo, jo, jo. Esta vez has sido muy malo santa.- mientras en la casa del maestro todos veían la acción.

-¡Buena esa Nino!- gritó Alya.

-¡Eso princesa! ¡Son todos tuyos!- dijo Tom Dupain emocionado y animando a su hija con su esposa.

-¡Vamos Marinette!

-¡Vamos Claude! ¡Tú puedes cariño!- animaba la señora Le Blanc con su marido.

-¡Demuestra tu brazo, hijo!

-¡Eso mi niña!- dijo la señora Decrois cuando Natalie azota la mesa.

-¡Vamos Agrestes! ¡Hazlos pedazos Adrien! ¡Hazle una llave Félix! ¡Háganlos picadillo Quantics! ¡Que no quede uno!- gritó retorciendo parte de su saco, sorprendiendo a los presentes aunque ella no se dio cuenta de su efusividad hasta que Gorila le pone la mano en la espalda y le da varias palmaditas para calmarla. Pero Alya ve al maestro que parecía muy serio.

-Maestro, ¿pasa algo?

-Me temo que nos hemos arriesgado demasiado a este plan. Hemos hecho un gran error al dejar a la señorita Bridgette volver a portar un miraculous, me temo lo peor.- dijo observando a la pantalla a Lady Papillon. Alya miró la pantalla y el maestro y frunció el ceño.

Papillon comenzaba a cansarse, al esquivar a Le Modiste de repente sintió como una especie de shock eléctrico muy doloroso que le hizo tambalear.

-¡Papillon!- Ladybug destrozó con sus yoyo las tijeras gigantes de Le Modiste para después golpearlo con su yoyo. Ladybug la sujetó de los hombros.

-¿Papillon?

-Tra-Tranquila... puedo seguir Lady... ¡agh!- hubiese caído de no ser porque Ladybug la tenía de los hombros y ambas quedaron hincadas.

-No, no estás bien. Debo sacarte de aquí.

-M-Mari... lo siento, lo siento tanto...

-Brid...- Bridgette cerró los ojos ante una nueva ola de dolor y su transformación se fue. Poco a poco las transformaciones de todos desaparecieron, el helicóptero intentó enfocar lo que ocurría pero un grupo de palomas hace que la cámara no pueda grabar alejando al helicóptero de la acción. Todos se miraron rodeados de akumas, Félix al ver a Bridgette semi recostada con ayuda de Marinette fue hacia ella alarmado.

-¡Bridgette!- ahora era él quien la tenía en sus brazos tomando su mano.

-F-Félix...- Nooroo estaba volando frente a ellos, Bridgette se quita el miraculous y se lo da.- Vuela lejos... vete.- Nooroo asintió mirando con tristeza a Bridgette y voló perdiéndose de vista. La risa de Néphilim hace que miren hacia el frente y ven como de un salto baja del balcón y se abre paso entre los villanos. Los demás chicos son juntados a la fuerza para que todos estuviesen juntos siendo Adrien que cayó al suelo y fue inmediatamente ayudado por Marinette y sus padres.

-Parece ser que su última esperanza se les ha escapado de las manos. Muchacha tonta, ¿en verdad creíste que me vencerías? Ya has hecho bastante en el pasado pero ahora no repetiré mis errores.- juntó ambas manos y las alza, detrás de ellos una columna oscura se alza bloqueando la única salida. Después de eso Néphilim hace un movimiento con un mano, como si cortase el aire de forma horizontal y se forma un portal delante de la columna oscura, pero este portal era muy diferente al primero por el que llegaron, en ese solo había oscuridad y entonces sienten como comienzan a ser succionados por aquella cosa.- Esta vez los voy a mandar a la nada, permanecerán allí por toda la eternidad.- rió observando como todos se sujetaban unos a otros. Gabriel se antepuso frente a su familia siendo el primero cual sus pies dejaron el suelo.

-¡Gabriel!

-¡Papá!- de repente Nino lo sujeta, siendo que Nino era sostenido por Allan, Claude y Jean Claude.

-¡Ah! ¡Como pesa!

-¡Nino!- Adrien sonríe de la ayuda de su amigo y con su madre ayuda a sus amigos a que Gabriel siga con ellos.

-Gracias.- dice Gabriel a Nino apenas sus pies tocan el suelo, Nino asiente y su gorra se va volando hacia el portal. Entonces es Marinette y Allegra quienes están a punto de ser arrastradas hacia ese portal y Adrien sujeta a su novia pero Allegra parecía que no lo iba a conseguir hasta que Juliet le sujeta.

-¡Te tengo!- intenta sostenerla pero no puede y ambas salen volando hasta que Claude sujeta a Juliet y de él se forma una cadena con todos siendo a la cabeza Arella y Gabriel por ser los más fuertes para permanecer anclados.

-¡Yo te tengo abejita!- dijo Claude.

-¡No se suelten!- gritó Arella.

-¡No pensábamos hacerlo!- gritó Allan en respuesta.

-¡Vamos todos!- gritó Marinette, todos comenzaron a jalar hasta que Félix es ahora arrastrado con Bridgette hacía ese portal, este clavó las uñas en la tierra hasta que es sujetado por Allegra.

-No la sueltes.- le advirtió Arella.

-¡Ni loco!- Félix no soltó a Bridgette que se abrazaba a su cuello. Todos siguieron intentando alejarse hasta que poco a poco sus esfuerzos comenzaron a ser inútiles. Comienzan a ser arrastrados hacia ese portal y sin poder más, sus pies ya no les puede sostener y en un grito conjunto todos son absorbidos por aquel portal aun sujetos de las manos. Silencio, las voces de los portadores desaparecen y una risa poco a poco surge de la garganta del villano.

-¡Al fin!- gritó Néphilim celebrando su victoria.-Después de tanto al fin me he deshecho de todos los portadores.- poco a poco el portal comienza a cerrarse.- ¡Ahora nada me impedirá seguir adelante con la destrucción de ambos mundos!- rió con fuerza al ver que al fin había vencido a sus enemigos, pero de repente un agudo sonido le interrumpe y al voltear detrás apenas puede ver a los kwamis pasar de él gritando.- ¡Imposi...!- fue golpeado por detrás de la cabeza por un veloz Jizz que entró como todos en aquel portal.- Malditos bichos les voy a...- no puede completar la frase cuando un largo yoyo sale enredándose en los restos de la fuente y antes de que el portal se cerrara salen todos los héroes de Paris en hilera y Félix con Bridgette en brazos. El portal se cierra tras de ellos.- ¡No! ¡Ese debió ser tu fin!

-Siento desilusionarte pero no te desharás de nosotros.- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa de lado. Y Chat Noir se pone junto a su lady.

-Así que a-gárrate de donde puedas porque esto será gatastrófico para ti.- todos se ponen en posición al mismo tiempo. Marinette ve a Félix.

-Félix, por favor cuida a Bridgette, vamos a quitarle esos aretes cueste lo que cueste.- Félix asiente.

-Confío en ustedes.- dijo para cargarla y llevarla fuera de los jardines hacia una esquina del Palacio. Jade sonríe como todos.

-¿Listo para el round dos anciano?- Néphilim estaba furioso y alzó su mano y los señaló.

-¡Vayan a por ellos!- pero esta vez fue el equipo de Paris que atacó primero. Ladybug corrió y de inmediato se ancló de trineo volador de Pire Noel para dar una vuelta completa y golpearlo tirándolo del trineo.

-¡Oh! ¡Rudolph! ¡Dancer! Vamos.- Chat Noir estaba en una pelea contra Flamigera cuando se topa espalda con espalda con Jade que tenía detrás a Aquarius, ambos asienten y al momento que los atacan ellos saltan hacia arriba y ambos villanos se atacan de frente siendo el fuego de Flamigera extinto por el agua de Aquarius, la sombra de la akuma quedó empapada y miró furiosa a Aquarius para golpearlo con su extinta antorcha una y otra vez. Operetta gritó haciendo que Bleue se cubriera con su abanico siendo arrastrada un poco por el sonido, pero no es hasta que Melody toca una nota aguda que Operetta sale volando chocando con Clown que presumía usando un pollo de goma como si fuesen nunchakus. Bee y Vulpine estaban espalda con espalda y entonces Bee comienza a disparar sus proyectiles de polen a la nada y una figura se hace visible entre el polen para luego ser golpeada por Bee por una patada dejando a una Vanisher fuera de combate haciéndola desaparecer y Vulpine la cubre con su escudo cuando el rayo de Reflekta casi le da, y fue que Mercury llegó por detrás y la rodeó hasta marearla y dejarla tirada en el suelo. Changer estaba en problemas con Kid Mime, ¿cómo cambiar algo que no podía ver? Y Kid no era un experto en golf pero empezaba a gustarle aquello. Changer iba a ir contra él pero un grupo de mariposas le mandan lejos. Chat Noir de repente es atacado por Monsieur Pidgeon, Chat comienza a estornudar y antes de que la sombra del villano le atacase fue arrollado por el trineo de Pire Noel y cayó derrotado desvaneciéndose.

-Miau las navidades se adelantaron y he sido un buen gato.

-Muy gracioso minou, aún hay muchos akumas que derrotar.

-Y ellos están en desventaja.- ambos sonrieron y fueron juntos contra RogerCop y La Proffeseur.

Bridgette volvió a temblar, Félix temía que si la abrazaba con fuerza podría lastimarla, pero tenía su mano entre la suya sintiendo cada temblor que sufría.

-Aguanta Bridgette, vas a estar bien.

-Lo sé... Amm, Félix, ¿podrías soltar mi mano?

-¿Por qué? - ella desvía la mirada.

-E-Es que... Es que cuando todo esto acabe no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Sería muy doloroso.- Félix frunció el ceño.

-¿Es que no vas a tomar en cuenta la declaración que te hice?

-La hiciste para liberarme, y te agradezco pero... no sigas con esto si no sientes lo mismo que yo.- Félix afila su mirada y su mano suelta la de Bridgette para alivio y desilusión de ella, pero entonces siente sus dedos en sus mejillas y Félix aprieta con fuerza haciéndola gritar de dolor.- ¡AAAAAAAH!

-Eres una tonta.- Bridgette no pudo evitar gritar otra vez y Félix suspiró.- Si te lo tengo que decir hasta que te lo creas o hasta el final de nuestros días lo haré.- dejó de apretar, aunque no le soltó, y Bridgette le miró confundida.

-Pe-Pero me dijiste que fue culpa del anillo y su maldición que terminaste obligado a enamorarte de mí...

-Ya no creo eso, más bien creo que fue el destino.- la soltó y volvió a tomar su mano.- Bridgette, te has convertido en la única dueña de mi corazón. Has atrapado a este gato y lo has domesticado. Por eso, cuando salgamos de aquí tú vas a ser mi...- un estruendo interrumpe el momento y el grito de Kid Mime les da aviso de quién fue el culpable.

-¡CHUZA!

-Voy a matar a ese mimo.

-E-Entonces es verdad... t-tú me a...- una nota alta de Melody les interrumpe y Félix lanza un bufido frustrado.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando regresemos a casa. Solo tienes que aguantar princesa.

-Lo intentaré ¡ngh!- un fuerte y doloroso escalofrió le hizo apretar su mano, Félix la abraza más contra sí.

-Eres fuerte, lo harás.

Chat Noir saltó esquivando el rayo de Pixelator y antes de que le tomara una fotografía Ladybug enredó su yoyo en la cintura de su gatito salvándolo y enseguida Mercury le atacó en su carrera desestabilizándolo y al querer atacar al velocista Chat le golpeó con fuerza dejándolo fuera de combate. La última sombra desapareció.

-¿Ya no tienes más sombras cabeza de hisopo? O es que te da miedo que las hagamos polvo.

-¿Cómo que cabeza de hisopo?- murmuró Hawk Moth molesto entre dientes ya que aunque su hijo estuviese insultando al enemigo, prácticamente era él del otro mundo, aunque su cabello platinado se veía más claro, no dejo de mirar a su hijo y Chat bajó las orejas y rió nervioso. Néphilim sintió la bilis en su garganta pero decidió serenarse y sonreír confiado.

-Creo que se les olvida quien tiene la verdadera ventaja aquí.

-¡Aun sigues soñando!- dijo Vulpine que lanzó su escudo, grande fue la sorpresa cuando el escudo fue repelido por alguna fuerza invisible de regreso a su dueño que perdió el aire por el golpe en el estómago que recibió cayendo al suelo, Bee preocupada se acercó y Néphilim rió a lo bajo.

-Siempre he pensado que esos juguetes son de verdad inútiles pero divertidos a cierto grado.- dijo con una sonrisa que les retaba a atacar. Y todos molestos por lo que le hizo a su compañero fueron a por él. Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo y saltó para darle en la cara y borrar su sonrisa pero de la nada apareció un yoyo gigante y con un suave movimiento de su mano golpea directo a Ladybug que cae hacia atrás. Bee disparó sus proyectiles pero ni siquiera le tocaron sino que se quedaron en el aire y fueron directo hacia Mercury que se le pegaron más al estar a punto de tocar al villano no puede porque metros atrás la sustancia de Bee lo había pegado al suelo y al no poder más retrocede quedando pegado. Kid Mime hizo sonar un látigo, pero no pudo enredar a Néphilim debido a que éste como si fuese un fantasma lo atravesó siendo una ilusión hasta que el verdadero tocó el látigo desvaneciéndolo de la mano de Kid que luego lanzó luego pelotas de tenis pero el villano colocó un escudo semi transparente oscuro que destruyó todas las pelotas invisibles de Kid para después cubrirse con el mismo escudo del ataque de Bleue Paon que no lo sacudió siquiera. Vulpine con una nueva oportunidad fue con Chat Noir en un ataque directo, ambos atacaban a la vez en golpes coordinados pero el villano casi como si flotara retrocedía de sus golpes hasta que Melody ataca con un ataque sónico, éste alzó la mano y una especie de burbuja oscura se forma atrapando el sonido y la revienta enfrente de los chicos que salen hacia atrás siendo atrapados por las mariposas blancas de Hawk Moth que inmediatamente fueron al ataque, pero apenas rodearon al Néphilim comenzaron a volverse oscuras, rápidamente Hawk Moth se obligó a desaparecer sus mariposas ante el riesgo de que se convirtieran en akumas.- Los grandes héroes de Paris son una decepción, no vale la pena siquiera usar algo de mi poder en ustedes.- se burló de ellos, pero detrás de todos Ladybug tomó impulso con su yoyo, Néphilim iba a atacarle en el aire al ver que repetía el mismo ataque aéreo pero ella enredó su yoyo en la estructura del Palacio, girando en el aire y detrás de ella Jade aparece lanzando su escudo, golpeando con éxito y haciendo retroceder al villano. El escudo regresa a su duelo, Jade lo toma en el aire y lo hace sonar, el sonido le parece incómodo al villano que hace una mueca y al ver hacia el portador de la tortuga Ladybug aprovechó para atacarle con un puño que apenas pudo esquivar y luego una patada siendo después apoyada por Chat Noir y su bastón que golpeó en su estómago, y después usó su arma para elevar al villano donde Kid Mime en el aire le recibió con el golpe de su kedama como un mazo y aún cayendo Mercury, Bee, Vulpine atacaron al mismo tiempo elevándolo unos metros más, y antes de tocar el suelo Melody y Bleue Paon le lanzaron un fuerte ataque de viendo y sonido que lo envió con fuerza hacia las puertas del Palacio que se abrieron de par en par cayendo en el interior y al levantarse ve las grandes puertas de entrada siendo lanzadas por las mariposas de Hawk Moth enviándolo hasta el fondo del salón de la entrada. Todos al ver que el villano no salía esperaron un momento, nada, se podía sentir la tensión, Ladybug no bajó la guardia y de repente las puertas que lanzaron fueron lanzadas hacia ellos con fuerza, Ladybug se deslizó por debajo de ellas mientras que Chat las saltó girando varias veces su cierpo, las puertas chocaron con la columna oscura desintegrándose por completo. En poco ven salir al villano con una expresión de ira total.

-Algo me dice que ya se enojó.- dijo Jade viendo la cara distorsionada del villano. Néphilim gritó furioso y un nuevo terremoto los sacude, el suelo comienza a agrietarse y a levantarse alrededor de cada uno, encerrándolos desde el cuello hasta los pies en especies de capullos de roca.

-¡Chat!

-¡No puedo moverme!

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Néphilim.- He sido paciente con cada uno, al principio era divertido, pero ahora acabaré con ustedes héroes inútiles. ¡No más juegos!- alzó su mano y parecía que tuviese el Cataclysm en ésta, y ninguno quería saber lo que ocurría si tocaba a una persona, el villano estaba listo para acabar con todo pero ni siquiera puede acercarse a los héroes cuando una corriente de aire lo atrapa en una especie de remolino, Hawk Moth miró a su esposa igualmente atrapada como él y después el escudo de Jade pasa chocando por cada uno de ellos rompiendo sus prisiones de piedra y tierra.

-¿Pero qué…?- iba a preguntar Jade y Bee mira el escudo cuando es liberada.

-Si no es tuyo de quién es…- Néphilim deshace con su poder el torbellino y cae al suelo de pie.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?- un agudo silbido hace que mire hacia arriba, algo pasa a lado suyo rebotando por el lugar una y otra vez sin que pudiese verlo hasta que lo atrapó cerca de su cara, se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de un dardo y justo entonces una sombra pasa frente suyo tomando el dardo con la mano de Néphilim, un chico de gabardina con capucha beige claro y pantalones y botas gris oscuro, la parte de arriba era negra completamente estaba ceñida a su cuerpo, guantes y cinturón cafés con varios dardos en éste. El chico retrocedió un paso y de un salto con vuelta hacia atrás se alejó de Néphilim cuyo traje cambió a uno rojo con negro nuevamente.- ¿Qué?

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó el chico cuya gabardina con capucha tenía un cuello alto que tapaba su boca y unos googles amarillos, entre sus dedos le mostró el anillo de Black Cat.

-¡Sparrow!- gritaron Melody, Mercury y Kid, éste sonríe tras el cuello alto de su gabardina y al buscar con la mirada a Félix lo ve asomándose por la esquina del Palacio.

-¡Todo tuyo!- lanzó el anillo y Félix lo atrapa recordando la buena puntería de su compañero.- Se lo debía a Brid.

-¿Y éste quién es?- preguntó Jade y Sparrow hace una reverencia a los demás.

-Un placer, yo soy Sparrow, el portador en sombras.- Kid bufa ante su presentación.

-O el que se hace el interesante nada más.- de repente una voz femenina se escucha.

-¿Ya comienzan las presentaciones?- al mirar atrás ven a una chica con un uniforme parecido al de Nino, su largo cabello ondulado se mostraba orgulloso dejando la capucha típica de Jade abajo, su traje era de un verde más claro a excepción de la capucha, el antifaz, el cinturón que colgaba de lado en su cadera y las largas botas que moldeaban sus piernas. Ella toma el escudo que al fin regresa con ella. Al lado se encuentra una mujer que de inmediato reconocen como Saphir Paon, pero su antifaz y su traje parecen de un azul más brillante, la chica de verde sonríe.- Emerald Shell y Saphir Paon han venido a con los refuerzos bebé.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- preguntó Mercury y Emerald se acerca a él.

-¿No me reconoces chispita? Eres rápido aunque lástima que tu cabeza no lo sea.

-¡¿ALY?!

-La misma, vengo a como refuerzo temporal, porque en serio, el verde no me queda. Y ya que me acuerdo.- tomó a Mercury del cuello.- Todos ustedes me deben favores, de los grandes. ¡¿Y qué le pasó está mi amiga?!- preguntó rabiosa hasta que vio a Bridgette que no se veía muy bien en los brazos de quien era su amor platónico y Mercury parece encogerse.

-Y usted es…- preguntó Bleue a Saphir pero ya sabían quién era.

-Natalie Sancourt. Asistente de los Agreste.

-Natalie...- Félix la observó sorprendido y ella le sonrió.

-Es un alivio verlo a salvo.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa, la sorpresa era enorme hasta que Sparrow le habla.

-Félix, no conseguimos tu anillo para que te le quedases viendo. Arriba, hay unos aretes que recuperar.- Félix sonríe y con sumo cuidado dejó a Bridgette recostada contra la pared. Y Emerald se acercó a su amiga.

-Oh Brid, ¿pero qué te ha pasado?

-Te lo contaré después, te lo prometo.

-Hay muchas cosas que me tendrás que contar después.- Félix ignora a Emerald y toma la mano de Bridgette para besar su dorso.

-Tendrás pronto tus aretes my lady. Aguanta.- retiró un mechón que le cubría los ojos y ella asintió. Félix se puso el anillo y de este apareció una esfera verde y oscura de donde salió Plagg.

-¡Quiero una buena razón para que te hayas tardado tanto! ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Eres un...! ¡Un...!- Félix le muestra un pedazo de camembert y Plagg lo toma.- ¡Precioso!

-Espero que ese adjetivo haya sido para el queso y no para mí. Hay unos aretes que recuperar Plagg y una princesa que salvar.- Plagg se tragó el pedazo de un bocado.

-Este gato tiene mucha ira que sacar.- siseó Plagg muy enojado con el villano.

-Plagg, Transfórmame.- Black Cat estaba de regreso y miró a su enemigo que parecía no asimilar que había perdido la mitad de su poder, las columnas prevalecían, ambas Paris seguían conectadas por éstas, y Néphilim al ver al gato negro sintió la rabia por su poder perdido.

-¡Esto lo pagaran caro! No importa cuántos sean, todos ustedes caerán ante mí. Y tomaré ese poder ¡DE VUELTA!- alrededor de ellos las sombras perduraban rodeándolos y Ladybug dio un paso al frente al igual que ambos felinos.

-Solo tenemos una oportunidad.

-Es más que suficiente my lady.

-Y lo haremos rápido.- dijo Black con una sonrisa y poniendo su bastón sobre su hombro. Un grito de parte de Néphilim hizo que las sombras les atacaran y todos los héroes fueron contra el villano, Ladybug se deslizó entre las piernas de una sombra mientras enredaba su yoyo en una pierna y lo jaló con ella para golpearla contra otras; Chat Noir y Black Cat se abrieron paso dando vueltas con su bastón y usando sus garras; los escudos de Jade, Emerald y Vulpine rebotaron en cada blanco y y Kid lanzó la pelota de su kedama que golpeaba a las sombras rebotando una y otra vez hasta que Mercury las remataba con sus veloces golpes; Melody se deslizó entre las sombras mostrando una gran agilidad y giros hasta que saltó tomando impulso de un par de sombras que iban a atacarla pero como otras estaban inmovilizadas por los proyectiles de Bee y después desaparecieron por los dardos de Sparrow; las corrientes de vientos de Bleue y Saphir lanzaron a las sombras lejos y las mariposas blancas atraparon a las sombras que luego fueron destruidas por Ladybug y Chat Noir. Al estar cerca de Néphilim Ladybug ve como este levanta gran parte del suelo del jardín y lo lanza sobre de ellos.

-¡Ladybug!- Chat Noir la salva cargándola al estilo nupcial.- ¿Cuál es la idea bichito?- ella solo sonrió.

-Solo trabajo en equipo minou y una pequeña pantomima.

-Creo que ya sé de qué vas bichito.

-¡Adelante chicos!- gritó Ladybug y todos fueron a contra Néphilim, las sombras se interponían en su camino y todos atacaban esquivando también creaciones hechas de sombras que Néphilim hacía con el poder de la creación, como flechas que gracias a Bleue y Saphir cayeron sin causar daño, o formar especies de balas de cañón que fueron de inmediato cubiertas por los portadores con escudo, y la tierra que se levantó como una enorme ola rocosa para aplastarlos.

-¡Colossius!- gritó Kid Mime haciendo pedazos la ola formando una espesa nube de polvo, Ladybug aprovechó para acercarse a sus compañeros y al quitarse la nube de polvo Black parecía dispuesto a seguir con el ataque.

-Ven aquí gato de la mala suerte.- le invitó el villano con una sonrisa con la vista en el anillo cuando Melody aparece.

-Mejor ven tú ¡Gray Nuage!

-¡Ilusoire Fire!- dijo Vulpine. La espesa niebla hacía que nadie pudiera ver nada, incluso por televisión toda Paris miraba expectante a lo que pasaba. Néphilim observaba alrededor, podía ver las sombras de los héroes peleando contra sus creaciones pero hubo una que fácilmente reconoció.

-¡Te tengo!- hizo aparecer una espada roja en su mano, fue contra aquella figura y Black Cat se cubrió el ataque con su bastón.- No escaparás.

-No soy un gato asustadizo.- un duelo de esgrima comenzó y Black Cat parecía en problemas en varias ocasiones.

-Antes eras más hábil, Félix, te has oxidado.- Black no dijo nada, solo gruñó y Néphilim aprovechó para con un golpe de espada quitarle el bastón y tomar su mano con fuerza.- El anillo me pertenece...- clavó la espada en el suelo para tomar el anillo, se lo quitó y la destransformación vino con un humo naranja mostrando a Adrien con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gato equivocado.- soltó a Adrien que tomó su anillo ante la sorpresa del villano, y justo detrás de Adrien, Black Cat apareció de un salto hacia el frente estirando sus manos y Néphilim al cubrirse Black aprovechó y obtuvo los aretes de las mangas.

-¡Los tengo!

-¡No!- había vuelto a ser Gabriel Agreste pero aun en medio de su salto algo golpeó a Black Cat, era la sombra que sobresalía de él y eso le hizo soltar los aretes en el aire. La Sombra iba a tomarlos pero el yoyo de Ladybug se interpone golpeando los aretes más alto, todo parecía haberse vuelto en cámara lenta, de la sombra surgió un enorme brazo que golpeó a todos, otro brazo apareció de la enorme sombra pero unas mariposas blancas lo atrapan, no contaron con un tercer brazo se alzaba en medio para tomar los aretes. Black Cat se levantó para saltar y tomarlos primero, estiró su brazo todo lo que pudo pero no era suficiente y a sólo milímetros de que su enemigo los tomara.- ¡Son míos!- sonrió La Sombra pero no contó con alguien más... Plagg pasó con la boca tan abierta como si fuese a por un pedazo de camembert y tomando los aretes.- ¡No!

-¡Sí!- celebró Black y Plagg se dirige a Ladybug, la niebla se disipa y Plagg abre la boca dejando caer los aretes en la mano de su reina.

-¡Bien hecho Plagg!- Adrien se acerca a su kwami.

-Quien diría que esa gran boca serviría de algo aparte de comer y quejarse.- Plagg fulmina con la mirada a su portador.

-¡Ni te atrevas a decir nada! ¡A esto quedé reducido! ¡Exijo queso extra por una semana, no, DOS semanas! ¡Quiero el mes entero!- Adrien rueda los ojos pero Marinette lo toma en su mano.

-Cuando termine esto te dejaré una noche en la alacena de los quesos de la panadería.- los bigotes de Plagg se levantaron y voló para abrazar la mejilla de Ladybug.

-Tú eres my lady.

-Ya, Plagg Transfórmame.- se quejó Adrien y Plagg fue succionado por el anillo para convertirlo de nuevo en Chat Noir. Black Cat se acercó rápidamente y tomó los aretes para ir corriendo donde Bridgette que respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy.

-B-Black...- su voz era débil y forzada, apenas y pudo abrir los ojos, Black le colocó los aretes de inmediato pero nada ocurrió, todos se encontraron ante la expectativa de que algo ocurriera, la cara de Black empieza a mostrar una expresión de pánico al ver otra expresión de dolor, hasta que un brillo aparece en los aretes y unas chispas pasan alrededor de Bridgette que se queda quieta hasta que desaparecen y Bridgette abre los ojos como si le hubiesen tirado agua helada y mirando alrededor, frente a ella, aparece una esfera de energía rosa y su Tikki de lunar de trébol aparece nuevamente.

-¡Bridgette!

-¡Tikki!- ambas se abrazaron felices por el reencuentro.- No sabes cómo te extrañé.

-Yo igual.- Bridgette y al ver la mano de Black Cat extendida hacia ella la toma y se levanta con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca chaton.- Chat mira a su padre.

-Buena esa papá, por poco y no lo conseguimos.

-Yo no hice nada.- declaró confundido y Arella

-¿Cómo que no fuiste tú?

-Esa fui yo.- al mirar arriba se sorprenden de ver a una chica morena de cabello ondulado adornado con unos rayos púrpuras, su traje consistía en una blusa púrpura con una chaqueta corta color lila, guantes y falda negra que se ajustaba a su abdomen en corto en A por encima de las rodillas, y sus piernas estaban adornadas por unas mallas oscuras y unas zapatillas de tacón mediano color púrpuras con broches de mariposa al frente. La chica cayó frente a los chicos apoyándose con su bastón.- Sabía que necesitarían ayuda.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ladybug y la chica sonríe ampliamente.

-Chica, sé que he cambiado pero no es para tanto.

-¡¿Alya?! ¿Pero cómo?

-Me encontré con el pequeño en el camino.- dijo mostrando el miraculous en el centro de su pecho.- ¿A que esto es genial? ¡Al fin soy una súper heroína como en las historietas!- Emerald se abre paso entre todos y ambas morenas se quedan viendo con la boca abierta hasta que sonríen.

-/Wow, qué pasada/- dicen al mismo tiempo. Casi todos quieren reír pero un terremoto los regresa a la realidad y ven como la Sombra como un velo oscuro rodea el cuerpo de Gabriel Agreste cuyos ojos están por completo oscurecidos.

-Si creen que me han vencido están muy equivocados, el odio y miedo que he recolectado de ambos mundos son suficientes para acabar con todos ustedes y sus ciudades.

-/¡No lo permitiremos!/- dijeron Ladybug y Bridgette al mismo tiempo, ambas se miraron y sonrieron, Bridgette miró a Tikki que también asintió.

-Vamos a terminar esto aquí y ahora. ¡Tikki Transfórmame!- los Quantic sonrieron de ver de vuelta a su Ladybug. Bridgette y Marinette tomaron su yoyo y lo hicieron girar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lista, Ladybug?

-Más que nunca, Ladybug.- ambas sonrieron, todos sus compañeros estaban a lado de sus Ladybug y tenían el objetivo de vencer a esa Sombra y liberar al padre de Félix, y no tenían pensado fallar.

-¡Acaben con ellos!- aún quedaban muchas sombras, pero su poder era menor y hasta las columnas que se habían alzado uniendo ambas ciudades se habían encogido, el cielo parecía cerrase un poco, dejando todavía a ambas ciudades como espectadoras de la gran pelea. Las sombras fueron sobre de ellos y no importando que algunos tuviesen unos pocos minutos de su transformación no iban a perderse esa pelea. Marinette y Chat Noir avanzaron juntos, ella golpeó con su yoyo a cuantos se le atravesaban y saltó tomando impulso gracias a Chat Noir para golpear por encima con su yoyo y Chat dividió su bastón para con él golpear otras sombras que se desvanecieron, tomó su bastón uniéndolo y después tomando las manos de su lady para con un impulso girar con ella golpeando a tres sombras y después saltar a la vez desaparecieron otro par.

-Purrfecta como siempre my lady.

-Lo mismo digo chaton.- ambos chocan puños cuando detrás de ellos aparece una enorme sombra a punto de golpearlos pero el yoyo de Bridgette lo extermina mientras va corriendo girando su yoyo, esquivando, dando vueltas y deslizándose entre y debajo de las sombras, al detenerse espalda con espalda con Black Cat, el felino extiende su bastón desapareciendo varias sombras, ambos sonríen y Black la toma de las manos y alza a la chica encima suya para golpear una sombra con sus piernas, y ahora como un baile, ambos héroes peleaban sin soltar sus manos entre giros y golpes certeros hasta quedar Bridgette con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás y Black sujetándola de la espalda con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya extrañaba estos trabajos en equipo mon coer.- dijo Black a punto de besarla pero Bridgette gritó viendo algo atrás y Black cargándola esquiva una enorme mano que casi los atrapa. Ahora La Sombra tenía una decena de brazos tras suyo, unos más grandes que otros, éstos les atacaron y todos retrocedieron para no ser atrapados. El miraculous de Kid sonó.

-Se me acaba el tiempo, ¿cuál es el plan?- Bridgette sonrió y vio a Marinette.

-Vamos a ver qué tanta suerte tenemos.

-Con el doble de suerte seguro.

-/¡Lucky Charm!/- ambas usaron su poder, a Bridgette le cayó una bola de estambre y a Marinette uno de esos botes inflables empaquetados que se expanden con jalar un cordón.

-Esto si no me lo esperaba.- dijo Bridgette y ambas evaden otra mano gigante de la Sombra. Que se ríe al ver sus objetos

-Vengan aquí flores del inicio, esta vez será su fin.- ambas ven alrededor buscando qué hacer, la fuente, los brazos, la entrada del Palacio, el bote inflable y el estambre. Ambas se miran con una sonrisa.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Hagámoslo. ¡Black Cat!

-¡Chat Noir!

-Listo para lo que desees princesa.- dijo Black Cat y Chat Noir asiente.

-Lo que diga my lady.- ambos mostrando esa confianza hacia sus ladies y leyéndolas fácilmente. Marinette volteó a ver a sus amigos.

-A los que se les esté acabando el tiempo retírense, esta vez vamos por todo.- Vulpine, Melody y Kid asintieron antes de irse a recargar. La Sombra se rió.

-¿Piensan vencerme con esos juguetitos? No me hagan reír.- Marinette es quien responde a su burla.

-Pues hemos vencido a tus sombras con estos que llamas juguetes. Contigo no será diferente.- la Sombra borró todo atisbo de diversión y sus largos brazos fueron contra ellos, todos esquivaron como fuese posible hasta llegar a la fuente.- ¡Chat!

-¡Black!

-/¡Cataclysm!/-ambos tocaron la fuente y el daño fue tan extenso que hasta la tubería se dañó formando un gran geiser de agua en el centro del lugar.

-¡Bee!- gritó Marinette y la abeja asintió. Bee pegó algunos brazos con sus proyectiles pero rápidamente rompían su pegamento, corrió hasta estar más cerca y disparó varios proyectiles de polen que explotaron en cerca del rostro de la Sombra, al deshacerse del polen Bee ya no estaba pero Bridgette había saltado hasta estar a la altura de los brazos que fueron a por ella pero Bridgette se deslizó entre ellos con los hilos del estambre enredándolas entre sí.

-¡Ahora!- Marinette lanzó el paquete que pasó de entre las piernas de la Sombra y Bridgette lo activó expandiendo el bote para después ambos portadores de la tortuga tomar sus escudos.

-/¡Echo Profond!/- una gran onda de sonido da directo, no solo aturde a la Sombra sino que le hace caer sobre el bote inflable y le lanza hacia la entrada del Palacio donde Bee esperaba sujetándose para no sufrir del ataque de sus compañeros.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- el bote inflable rebota hacia el chorro de la fuente y ambas Paon asienten, una del otro lado de la fuente.

-/¡Contre-courant!/- ambas corrientes de viento chocaron formando un poderoso torbellino de agua que empezaba a arrastrarlos.

-/¡Crysalim!/- dijeron ambos portadores de la mariposa cuyo escudo fue tan grande que cubrió casi todo el Palacio protegiéndolos a todos. Los gritos de la Sombra se escuchaban mientras giraba en aquel torbellino de agua.

-¡Sparrow!- gritó Bridgette y el chico asiente.

-Lo tengo en la mira.- extiende sus manos a lado suya y logra ver su blanco.- ¡Target!- aparecen dardos en cada espacio entre los dedos- ¡Lock On!- lanza los dardos a la vez, cada uno parecía que dejaba una estela de luz que dieron directamente no solo con cada brazo de sombra sino que también dieron directo al bote salvavidas que salió despedido del torbellino con el villano encima y luego caer frente a la columna oscura. El torbellino comienza a desaparecer y Mercury aparece de inmediato.

-No podía faltar ¡Shock Wave!- fue un golpe directo hacia el villano que cayó arrodillado ante el ataque de parálisis del velocista, la Sombra no puede moverse más en aquel cuerpo. Ambas Ladybug chocan puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- todos los chicos celebraron esa victoria. Las columnas comenzaron a desaparecer gradualmente al igual que la barrera alrededor de la ciudad, la última columna hecha en el Palacio comenzó a encogerse poco a poco para pronto desaparecer como las demás, la gente de Paris, de ambas Paris comenzaron a gritar felices, y el cielo comenzó con lentitud de nuevo a cerrarse. Black Cat, serio, va hacia el enemigo y Bridgette al verle sabe que todavía no han terminado. Se acercan también todos los demás que guardaban cierta distancia. Black Cat se puso frente a la Sombra.

-Libera a mi padre. Has perdido.

-Ustedes... no me han vencido aún.- su cuerpo temblaba por la parálisis.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Bridgette.- Suelta al padre de Félix ahora.- la Sombra se ríe entre dientes y poco a poco se levanta con dificultad.

-Esto todavía no... ¡agh!- se retuerce del dolor y todos se ponen alertas, este retrocede un paso y la voz del villano cambia volviéndose más suave.

-F-Félix...

-¿Padre?- Gabriel hace otro gesto de dolor llevándose las manos al pecho y retrocediendo otro paso.- Pase lo que pase... acaba con él... hijo.- gruñó y del rostro de Gabriel surge una torcida sonrisa.

-No han ganado todavía, me queda un as bajo la manga.- dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, entrando en aquella columna oscura que estaba a punto de extinguirse, desapareciendo en ella.

-¡Padre!- quiso correr hacia él, pero Bridgette y Bleue se lo impidieron. La columna perduró, parando de encogerse y todos miran expectantes hasta que Alya grita y todos al mirar arriba ven una mano diez veces más grande que las anteriores salir de la columna, todos se movieron evitándose ser aplastados, ven como de esa columna con cierta prisa sale un brazo, un hombro, parte de un torso, cuello y una cabeza hasta sacar unas piernas y salir por completo. Aquella forma humanoide era enorme y definitivamente debía de ser casi tan alto como la Torre Eiffel.

-No inventes...- Emerald tenía la boca abierta y aquel gigante mueve su cabeza hacia ellos mostrando sus ojos como dos luces blancas. Al lado suyo eran como hormigas y poco a poco comienza a formarse una carcajada grave y fuerte.

-Ahora los aplastaré como los insectos que son.

-¡Muévanse!- gritó Marinette y todos se movieron al momento que un pie estuvo a punto de aplastarlos. Marinette atacó con su yoyo pero no pudo hacerle ni cosquillas y al ver que una sombra le cubría Chat la saca a tiempo del peligro rodando en el suelo. Bleue y Saphir intentaron dañarle con sus corrientes de aire pero tuvieron que separarse salvándose de terminar aplastadas como el ala oeste del Palacio que quedó hecho pedazos. Mercury cayó al suelo por el temblor y antes de ser aplastado por parte del escombro del Palacio es ayudado por Kid que regresaba a la acción con los demás.

-¡Nos vamos cinco minutos y llaman al hermano de King Kong!

-Viejo no me creerías si te dijese.- estando todos juntos Melody apareció frente a todos.

-¡Gray Nuage!- la niebla les cubre por completo y al disiparse habían desaparecido. El gigante les buscó y un leve gruñido salió de él para después sonreír.

-No importa, no pueden contra mí. Sus mundos están condenados a perecer y caer en la oscuridad.- ríe y se marcha. El helicóptero también termina por marcharse al no haber señal de los héroes y porque no puede acercarse al monstruo ante el peligro. Todos estaban escondidos dentro del Palacio, retiraron sus transformaciones y los kwamis caen exhaustos, aunque los kwamis de los Quantic al ver a su Tikki la abrazan felices de estar todos juntos al fin.

-Tikki, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Marinette y Adrien le da un pedazo de queso a Plagg.

-Estoy bien Marinette.

-A mí sígueme dando más queso chico.

-Come que es lo que queda.

-¿Estás bien Juliet?- preguntó un preocupado Claude.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo.

-¡Brid!- Aly abraza a su amiga.- Me alegro que ya estés bien. No sabes la falta que hiciste todo este tiempo, todos ustedes…

-También te extrañe Aly. – le abrazó de vuelta pero su amiga la separa.

-Bueno, hay mucho que discutir y después te regañaré por no decirme que eres Ladybug pero primero... ¿Cómo derrotamos a ESO?

-Esto ya es trabajo para Godzilla.- bromeó Nino y Alya le da un golpe en el brazo. Gabriel reflexiona un poco.

-No lograron hacerle daño con las armas.

-Y apenas y hemos ganado tiempo.- dijo Arella y Natalie parece pensativa.

-El maestro Fu sabría qué hacer.

-¿Y cómo derrotamos a algo así de grande y poderoso?- preguntó Adrien y Gabriel parece tener una idea.

-Solo hay una forma.- dijo acercándose a los portadores de la creación y destrucción.- Solo hay una forma de acabar con esto y es con la unión de ambos miraculous.

-El máximo poder...- susurró Marinette y Gabriel asiente.

-Es la única manera.

-¿Pe-Pero quién... quién portar ambos miraculous?- preguntó tartamudeando Bridgette y es cuando siente que Félix toma su mano y pone su anillo en su dedo. Ella le mira con ojos como de plato.

-Creo que tú eres la más indicada. Eres el tipo de persona con un corazón de oro. Te confío todo de mí y este anillo es la prueba de ello.

-Anda qué cursi.- se quejó el Plagg de Félix y la Tikki de Bridgette le da un zape. Bridgette ignoró el comentario de Plagg y asintió.

-Prometo traerte a tu padre de vuelta.- Félix sonrió mirando con ternura a Bridgette, tenía unas enormes ganas de besarla. Mientras Adrien hizo lo propio y también tomó la mano de Marinette para ponerle su anillo.

-Adrien...

-Sé que no te esperabas que el primer anillo que te daría fuese este, digo, a-a futuro, quiero decir...- lanza un bufido al sentir que se le trabó la boca y Marinette se ríe al verlo así, le parecía muy lindo.

-C-Creo que entiendo la idea. Y prometo cuidar de él minou.

-Tú puedes bichito.

-¡Copión!- dijo Claude y Adrien le fulmina con la mirada. Marinette y Bridgette se miran y luego miran a los cuatro kwamis ya recargados. Bridgette sonríe.

-¿Listos todos?- ambos Plagg se estiran y el Plagg de Félix se truena su cuellito.

-Estoy más que listo. Pagará por lo que le hizo a mi galletita.

-Oh, Plagg.- su Tikki le mira enternecida y la Tikki de Marinette sonríe a su portadora.

-Adelante Marinette.

-¡Vamos con todo mi reina!- grita Plagg, ambas chicas se miran y chocan puños.

-Suerte Mari.

-Tú también Brid.

-/¡Tikki! ¡Plagg! ¡Transfórmenme!/

Los ciudadanos comenzaron a dejar los refugios para ir al subterráneo. Cada paso que daba aquel gigante era como un temblor. Todos comenzaron a correr mientras la otra ciudad de Paris miraba como ese gigante buscaba destrozar la otra ciudad. La gente del hotel Grand Paris comenzó a ser llevada por los oficiales a un lugar seguro cuando de repente cae un pedazo de edificio por los temblores, Mylene gritó e Iván protegió a su novia pero el impacto no llegó y vieron encima a un montón de mariposas blancas, al voltear Alya como Papillon estaba a lado de ellos.

-Muévanse Paris. Estamos con ustedes, los llevaremos a un lugar seguro.- dijo con Jade a su lado. Todos se habían dividido con tareas específicas y esa era ayudar a las personas a refugiarse, incluidos Adrien y Félix que sin poderes ayudaban lo más posible. Todos ponían de su parte. Manon estaba en brazos de su madre y miró a Papillon, Jade y Vulpine.

-¿Dónde está Ladybug? ¿No va a salvarnos?- los tres héroes sonríen y Papillon se acerca.

-Pues mi querida pequeñaja, estate atenta porque ese gigante malo va a recibir la paliza de su vida.- aquello hizo sonreír a Manon y todos lo que escucharon eso recobraron las esperanzas. Mas la tierra tiembla, una, dos, tres veces y ven al gigante surgir de una esquina y ver a los inocentes ciudadanos. Los héroes se ponen en posición.

-Pero miren quienes aparecen, vamos a jugar con los insectos. Primero me desharé de ustedes y después seguirán sus compañeros.- de repente dos voces le interrumpen.

-¡Oye tú!

-¡El grandote bocón!- la Sombra miró detrás de él y vio encima de dos edificios contrarios a dos figuras vestidas de un púrpura brillante y dorado. Marinette sonrió con un labial dorado que marcaba sus labios.

-¿Solo porque eres grande molestas a los más chicos?

-¡Qué abusivo!- dijo Bridgette también sonriendo aunque su labial era de aquel purpura brillante. Marinette tenía el cabello suelto y tenía un traje parecido al de Ladybug pero con grandes diferencias. El color púrpura parecía brillar pero era debido a casi invisibles líneas doradas en un patrón que rodeaban como ondas, incluso su antifaz tenía ese efecto y además en la cadera tenía una especie de falda del mismo color que su traje que estaba abierta del frente con caída hacia atrás en capas y pliegues donde la parte de abajo de la tela era de un brillante color dorado. Bridgette también había cambiado, su cabello estaba casi suelto a excepción de una larga cinta de un lado púrpura y del otro dorado sujetando apenas las puntas de su cabello, también tenía un cinturón de cuentas doradas más delicado que el usual que portaba, que se inclinaba de lado y esta terminaba en una falda de lado hacia atrás con pliegues en la caída.

-Ustedes...

-¿Sorprendido?- preguntó Bridgette.- Pues más te vale...

-Porque te daremos una paliza que no te darán ganas de regresar nunca.- completó Marinette. La Sombra vio a ambas furioso.

-¡Ese poder es mío!- iba a aplastarlas con sus manos pero Marinette usó su yoyo para sujetar de la muñeca a éste y saltar tras de él torciendo su brazo hacia atrás con ella mientras Bridgette usó el bastón de Black Cat para detener su mano, increíblemente lo hizo apenas moviéndose y luego extendió el bastón y desvió la mano yendo contra él. La gente de Paris estaba eufórica, ambas Paris habían reconocido a sus Ladybug y daban todo el ánimo que podían.

-¡Vamos Ladybug!

-¡Acaba con ese monstruo!

-¡Te amamos Ladybug!

Bridgette volvió a extender el bastón hacia la Sombra dándole justo en el pecho empujándolo fuera de la zona residencial y llevándolo cerca del Sena. Marinette pasó su yoyo enredándolo por su torso, se trepó encima y saltó para seguir subiendo enredando el hilo del yoyo hasta el cuello para jalarlo y Bridgette con su yoyo jaló su pierna desestabilizándolo y hacerlo caer en el río. Ambas quedan en el barandal de la orilla e iban a chocar puños hasta que de nuevo la Sombra se alza sobre de ellas a punto de golpearlas de no ser porque ambas se movieron y golpearon su mano con sus armas lastimándolo.

-Debe haber una forma de detenerlo.- dijo Marinette y Bridgette intentó pensar en algo hasta que ve algo distinguirse entre casi la negrura total del pecho de esa cosa. Abrió los ojos grandemente al ver que era el padre de Félix.

-Lo tengo...- ambas esquivan otro ataque y empiezan a correr, saltando con gran agilidad sobre el barandal hacia la Torre Eiffel.- El padre de Félix es su vínculo en este mundo. Si rompemos el vínculo la Sombra se separará y podremos derrotarle.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- dijo sintiendo que el gran gigante les seguía.

-Yo lo haré. Y cuando lo haga te tocará a ti. ¿Podrás con él?

-Como diría Chat Noir, no hay purroblema.- ambas usan sus yoyos para llegar casi a la cima de la Torre, ambas se separaron y ocultaron. La Sombra miró por todas partes buscándolas.

-¿Dónde se esconden insectos? Salgan y peleen.

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo Marinette mostrándose casi en la cima de la Torre donde normalmente se reunía con sus amigo, con su yoyo y bastón en mano.

-¿Solo tú? Esto debe ser una broma.

-Conmigo es más que suficiente para hacerte frente. Y te lo voy a demostrar.- fue ella la que atacó primero con su yoyo, lo enredó en un brazo corriendo por las vigas para colgarse de él y alargar el bastón de Chat Noir para golpearlo en un costado haciéndolo avanzar hacia la Torre obligándolo a apoyarse por aquel golpe, el gigante se movió desenredando el hilo, Marinette volvió a lanzar su yoyo pero esta vez recibe un manotazo de éste que la dejó en el aire a punto de caer al suelo. Marinette había soltado las armas, intentó tomarlas en el aire, y más al ver que le esperaba otro golpe, lo logró cuando entonces ve que ambas brillas de un color verde y rosa al juntarlas, y en el último segundo antes de recibir otro golpe el hilo de su yoyo, ahora dorado, se enreda en la torre y Ladybug apoyada en el bastón sube de nuevo a ésta, examinó su nueva arma, su yoyo se había partido por la mitad y el bastón estaba en el centro, había cambiado a un color lila casi en su totalidad siendo que el bastón tenía una línea dorada, y al querer partir el bastón éste se divide pero estaba unido por el hilo del yoyo, ambas se habían fundido en una nueva arma.- Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¡Ah!- se quita antes de que la enorme mano la aplastara viendo como deja su huella en la Torre.- ¡Eso nunca te lo perdonaré!- dijo molesta de ver su monumento favorito abollado y fue al ataque. Entre tanto Bridgette había aprovechado cuando Marinette lo obligó a apoyarse en la Torre para sujetarse a su cuerpo, estaba justo en el costado izquierdo y parecía que estaba tocando algo fangoso y muy desagradable.

-No sé qué es pero es asqueroso… vamos Brid, piensa que es gelatina, ¡sí! Solo que más… ¿baboso? Voy a necesitar un baño después de esto.- chilló asqueada, mientras Marinette le mantenía ocupado y ahora golpeando al doble con ambas parte del yoyo con el bastón de soporte, Bridgette llegó al frente escalando hasta el pecho donde pudo ver al padre de Félix.- Señor Agreste...- vio que tendría que meterse literalmente y suspiró cerrando los ojos, metió las manos en esa cosa casi metiendo parte del rostro para poder alcanzarlo hasta que pudo sujetarlo de los brazos, el hombre parecía inconsciente. Con dificultad comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de esa cosa y apenas logró sacar su cabeza y parte de los hombros.- Señor Agreste abra los ojos por favor, reaccione.- en poco como si reaccionará el hombre los abrió, pero eran completamente negros y tomó a Bridgette de los brazos para buscar hundirla con él.

-Conmovedor, buscas salvar algo que ya no puede ser salvado.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó luchando para no entrar dentro de esa cosa, le impresionaba la fuerza que tenía.

-El humano con el nombre de Gabriel Agreste ya no existe. Ahora solo es un cascaron vacío.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Lo es. Ya no queda nada de lo que era, ahora solo es un mero vehículo.

-¡No! Sigue allí. Lo sé. Lo vimos hace unos momentos...- Marinette golpeó la frente del monstruo y después hizo girar su arma que se dividió y golpeó un lado de la cabeza haciéndolo casi encogerse pero esquiva a tiempo una mano de éste para luego ser atrapada por la otra mano y el gigante parece sonreír ante su nueva adquisición.- Sigue allí y lo llevaré de vuelta con su hijo.

-Su hijo, el mismo que te ha despreciado, el mismo que fue obligado a amarte por ese anillo, ¿no lo entiendes? Eso no es real. El supuesto amor que dice tenerte no es real.

-Eso no es cierto… confía en mí, por eso me ha dado su anillo.- dijo apretando los dientes para intentar jalar pero sus piernas comienzan también a hundirse. Todos los héroes estaban cerca del Sena y Adrien y Félix miraban expectantes lo que pasaba.

-Vamos Marinette, tú puedes.- Félix apretó los puños, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder estar con Bridgette.

-No te mientas, él nunca podría amar a una chiquilla como tú, te lo dijo muchas veces.- se burló cruelmente La Sombra.

-No fue el único ciego desde el principio…

-¡Bridgette!- gritó Marinette intentando liberarse.

-Félix no sabe cómo expresarse, qué decir en ciertas situaciones, tal vez parezca frío pero es la persona más bondadosa que conozco. Y él me está esperando al igual que los demás…- libera una mano y aparece su yoyo que golpea la muñeca del gigante que suelta a Marinette y enreda su arma en el brazo y se cuelga hasta caer en las vigas de la Torre.

-¡Tú puedes Brid!- le animó Marinette al esquivar un puño que atravesó la Torre. Bridgette volvió a hundir su brazo y comenzó a jalar.

-Lo voy a sacar de aquí y tú vas a desaparecer.

-No seré el único que desaparezca.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hazlo, pero si nos separas no soportará nuestra separación, ahora forma parte de mí y si lo separas y yo desaparezco su vida terminará.- Bridgette abrió grande los ojos y puso su mano en el pecho y lo sintió, lo vio y supo que decía la verdad.- ¿Acaso creíste que todo este tiempo unido a este cuerpo no tendría consecuencias? Además este hombre no puede ser salvado de sus errores, has fallado Ladybug, este es alguien a quien no puedes salvar.- escupió con toda la malicia que tenía. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía qué hacer, bajó la mirada derrotada pero entonces lo sintió, aun con la mano en el pecho de Gabriel de alguna forma podía sentirlo, el amor que Gabriel Agreste sentía por su hijo, el sentimiento estaba allí, casi extinto por la oscuridad pero estaba allí. Marinette pasó por encima del hombro hacia la cabeza pero no puede asestar el golpe cuando es obligada a saltar por la enorme mano cayendo en el otro hombro del gigante.

-¡Brid!- Bridgette cierra los ojos recordando la promesa que hizo.

 _"Prometo traerte a tu padre de vuelta"._

Bridgette abre los ojos y toma con más firmeza los brazos del cuerpo de Gabriel.

-Te equivocas como siempre, hay forma.- miró hacia arriba buscando a Marinette.- ¡Mari!

-¡Cuando digas!- al ver que de verdad iba en serio la expresión burlona del rostro de Gabriel cambió a una de pánico.

-¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!- el gran gigante al sentir el peligro llevó su mano hacia el pecho para apartar a Bridgette pero Marinette lo atrapó con su yoyo y jaló hacia su hombro lo más que pudo torciendo su brazo, Bridgette jala con todas sus fuerzas y cuando iba a usar la otra mano ella sacó al señor Agreste de allí.

-¡Miraculous!- gritó convirtiéndose en un haz de luz que los envolvió ante los gritos casi ensordecedores que el gigante soltó y cayeron al suelo poco a poco hasta que la luz desapareció. El enorme gigante comenzó a perder la forma física poco a poco, cayendo al suelo toda sustancia viscosa que desaparecía rápidamente, y Marinette se balanceó del brazo usando ambos extremos del yoyo enredado en el hombro de esa cosa y sujetándose del bastón como los trapecistas de circo hasta caer en las vigas de la Torre Eiffel justo a tiempo cuando la Sombra pasó a ser una una simple sombra sin forma.

-Ya no harás más daño...- tomó su yoyo que regresó a la normalidad y lo alzó sobre su cabeza abriéndolo.- ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!

-¡NO! ¡No puedo acabar así!- la luz del yoyo se intensificó haciéndola retorcerse ante la intensa luz.

-¡MIRACULOUS!-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- la luz se volvió más intensa y de un rápido e intenso haz de luz la Sombra desapareció al fin. Marinette miró el panorama de ambas ciudades y extendió su mano al cielo.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- el poder de Ladybug ahora se expandió como pequeñas luces doradas. Todo volvió a la normalidad, la ciudad, el cielo, y por último su amada Torre Eiffel y Marinette bajó al suelo sintiéndose exhausta. Los kwamis se separaron de Marinette que volvió a la normalidad.

-Estoy agotada...

-Dímelo a mí.- dijo Tikki que cayó sobre su hombro y Plagg encima de su cabeza.

-Estoy que no puedo levantar ni el bigote.- Marinette se rió pero una vocecita llamó su atención.

-¡Brid! ¡Brid abre los ojos!- al voltear ve a Bridgette en el suelo, no había rastro del padre de Félix y la Tikki de Bridgette intentaba despertar a su portadora.

-¿Brid?- Marinette corrió hacia Bridgette, en poco todos sin sus transformaciones se reunieron con ellas, felices de que todo hubiese terminado pero Félix es el primero en congelarse al ver a Bridgette en brazos de una asustada y llorosa Marinette.- Brid, por favor, reacciona.- Félix corre hacia ella y se hinca frente a Marinette casi arrebatándole a Bridgette de sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-N-No lo sé. No entiendo, no abre los ojos.- Félix miró a Bridgette, parecía dormida, intentó buscar su pulso, pero no encontró nada.

-No...- puso su oído en su pecho para escuchar sus latidos pero nada, no escuchó nada.- No puede ser...- la Tikki de Bridgette y el Plagg de Félix se ponen frente a ellos con la mirada abajo y Tikki es la primera en hablar.

-Ella lo hizo para salvar a tu padre.- Félix la ve con grandes ojos.- La Sombra había consumido casi en su totalidad la vida de tu padre, si los separaban la vida de tu padre no hubiese tardado en extinguirse...- su voz comenzó a cortarse por el llanto y Plagg prosiguió con las orejitas agachadas.

-Así que dio todo de sí para que no desapareciera, sabía el costo y lo asumió, ahora tu padre está en su mundo, ella no solo deseó que viviera, sino que limpió su corazón de todo odio o tristeza que tu padre cargó por años. Le otorgó una nueva vida... para que no te quedaras solo.- Félix respiraba fuerte y rápido, hiperventilando. Atrás Aly comenzó a llorar y Allan la abrazó intentando no llorar tampoco, Jean Claude sintió como si le hubiesen abofeteado no creyendo aquello y Allegra estaba a punto de llorar hasta que sintió que Sam la tomaba de los hombros y Allegra tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no comenzar a sollozar. Juliet a punto de llorar se abrazó a Claude que no dejó que viera ese cuadro. Adrien abrazó a Marinette que escondió su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar fuerte. Adrien miró a Félix queriendo decir algo pero no encontró las palabras. Los adultos se acercaron un poco, Arella se acercó a Félix y lo tomó con delicadeza de los hombros.

-Félix...

-¡No!- se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad.- Esto no puede acabar así... ¿Me escuchaste Bridgette? Abre los ojos.- dijo furioso mirando a Bridgette que seguía igual.- Te prometo que saldré contigo, iremos al cine, al teatro, al parque de diversiones a donde tú quieras. Me presentaré a tus tíos... serás mi novia... solo abre los ojos Bridgette.- poco a poco sus palabras estaban al borde del llanto, la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.- No me dejes my lady... te amo, ¿me oyes? Te amo Bridgette...- todo mundo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, incluidos los kwamis. Pero entonces Nino avanza hacia el frente.

-¡Esperen un momento!- miró a los Tikki y Plagg de Bridgette y Félix.- Leí que los miraculous de la creación y destrucción pueden hacer de todo. Bueno, casi de todo. Pero... ¿no pueden hacer este milagro?- Tikki negó con voz llorosa.

-Estamos muy débiles y aunque nos unamos eso no garantiza que podamos hacerlo.

-Ustedes solos no. Pero ¿qué tal todos?- los kwamis se miran entre sí.- Ustedes fueron creados de la luz, la esperanza y el amor. Su vida provino de esos sentimientos que prevalecieron aun en el peor momento de la humanidad. Si ustedes nacieron de ese deseo, ¿podrían dar un poco de su luz a nuestra amiga?

-Nunca se ha intentado...- dijo Wayzz y el Wayzz de los Quantics le mira.

-Pero podemos intentarlo.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!- gritó Mimme y Peek da una vuelta en el aire.

-¡Hagámoslo!- todos los kwamis rodearon a Félix y Bridgette, Félix les miró y cada kwami tomó de la manita al que estaba a su lado para formar un círculo perfecto encima de la pareja. Cada kwami cerró los ojos y comenzó a brillar de acuerdo a su color, rosa, verde, púrpura, azul, amarillo, naranja, blanco, verde claro y azul verdoso, todos unidos, todos los kwamis se concentran, su luz se volvió más y más fuerte hasta que una luz los ciega por un momento obligando a todos cubrirse, cuando la luz desaparece los kwamis caen al suelo muy cansados siendo pronto recogidos por sus portadores. Félix miró a Bridgette, acarició su rostro pero seguía igual, nada, un leve sollozo salió de su garganta y la abrazó colocando su rostro cerca del suyo, todos sintieron una gran desilusión, Marinette y Adrien que tenían a ambas Tikki y Plagg bajaron la cabeza. Una lágrima de Félix cae en el rostro de Bridgette y esta resbala hacia su ojo.

-Mmm, ¿qué es esto?- Félix alzó la vista y vio a Bridgette tallarse los ojos.- Algo me entró en el ojo.- se quejó y abrió los ojos, Bridgette vio a todos que la miraban fijamente con una expresión que no supo descifrar.- ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿De qué me perdí?

-¡Bridgette!- Tikki vuela hacia su portadora que se sienta en el suelo y abraza su mejilla.

-¡Tikki!- Félix sonríe ante la tierna escena hasta que Aly da un paso al frente.

-¡Bridgette! ¡Me las vas a pagar por darnos tal susto!- y antes de reaccionar Aly se le lanzó encima para abrazar a su amiga, Bridgette la recibió con esfuerzo pero después, Jean Claude, Allegra, Marinette y Alya se le lanzaron encima también. Félix se levantó para darles espacio viendo divertido como ahora Bridgette era aplastada por sus amigos rogando por oxígeno. Adrien y Allan ponen sus manos en los hombros de Félix que suspira aliviado, Claude rodeó con un brazo a Juliet que se limpiaba una lágrima de felicidad, Sam sonrió de lado, ya abrazaría luego a la pequeña y Gabriel, Arella y Natalie miraban con una sonrisa la escena. Todo era risas hasta que el Plagg de Adrien grita.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Exijo unas buenas vacaciones después de esto!

-¡Voto a favor del gato!- gritó Breezy y los kwamis asintieron.

-¡Vacaciones o huelga!- gritó Jizz.

-/ ¡Vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones!/- gritaron la mayoría de los kwamis y los portadores se rieron. Marinette asiente.

-Creo que se todos nos las hemos ganado.

-Purrfectamente de acuerdo contigo purrincesa.- contestó Adrien y cuando todos se quitaron de Bridgette ella se levantó y su mirada se topó con la de Félix haciéndola sonrojar.

-Ah... bueno... yo...

-Cuando regresemos pienso castigarte por esto por esto.- dijo tomándola de la barbilla.- Así que purreparate porque no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar esto.- ronroneó con una voz grave, dicho aquello la soltó, la cara de Bridgette estaba tan roja que simulaba una fresa, incluso su mechón se había tensado con ella y entonces... azotó. Aly miró a Félix como si lo fuese a matar.

-¡Ya ves lo que hiciste! ¡Suéltame Allan! ¡Te voy a arrancar esa sonrisa de la cara! ¡La hubieses agarrado al menos Félix!- Marinette y Adrien se inclinaron para ayudar a Bridgette que tenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Félix solo sonrió de lado sin importarle las amenazas de la amiga de su futura novia.

Al otro día todos se habían reunido en la casa del maestro. Era hora de decir adiós y Félix miraba el anillo de su dedo que había cambiado a ser una copia al que tenía Adrien.

-Es increíble que esa niña haya quitado la maldición también, no me lo creo.- se quejó su Plagg lanzando un bufido.- Ya no me podré divertir con mis futuros portadores.

-Eso no es cierto, la verdadera maldición del anillo no es la mala suerte, eres tú.- Plagg le miró de mala gana pero después sonríe.

-Oye ¡Es cierto! Los haré sufrir tanto como te seguiré haciendo sufrir a ti.- Félix rodó los ojos. Todos se despedían de aquellos con quienes formaron una gran amistad. Allan y Nino chocaron puños.

-Suerte viejo. Serás un gran DJ.- dijo Allan y Nino asintió.

-Lo mismo digo. Tus mezclas son geniales.- Claude que abrazaba a Juliet se despedían de Jean Claude, Allegra y Sam.

-Como me hubiese gustado verte en una función de mimo.- dijo Claude y Jean Claude se ríe.

-Si me quieres ver solo mírate en el espejo.

-Me gustaría que se quedaran más tiempo.- lamentó Juliet y Allegra asiente.

-Nosotros igual pero hay gente que nos espera.- Juliet mira a Sam que le miraba con una curiosa sonrisa, como si algo le divirtiese.

-Ammm, siento preguntar esto pero te me haces familiar...

-Muchos me dicen eso.- dijo moviendo sus hombros con cierta indiferencia aunque Mirra parecía aguantarse la risa por alguna razón. Marinette y Bridgette se abrazaron y al separarse ambas tenían una gran sonrisa. Marinette suspiró.

-Como quisiera poder ir a verte todos los días.

-Yo igual prima, pero no creo que nos dejen usar el máximo poder para hacer visitas casuales.

-Brid, te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo igual Mari. A todos.- dijo viendo a cada persona incluyendo a sus tíos, la señora Sabine se acercó con una gran caja de la panadería.

-Toma, es una selección de nuestros mejores postres. Pórtate bien y sé muy feliz cariño.

-Lo haré tía.- su tío se ríe.

-Y gracias por las recetas de las crepas de pollo y los aderezos. Serán secreto culinario de los Dupain-Cheng.

-Secreto familiar.- abrazó a su tío y su tía se sumó al abrazo. Félix que miraba la escena sintió que le tocaron el hombro, al ver a Adrien y a sus padres de inmediato fue abrazado por Arella.

-Cuídate mucho. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias, mamá.- la abrazó con fuerza y al separarse Gabriel tan serio como siempre pone su mano en su hombro.

-Ten paciencia con él. Tu padre te ama tanto como yo. No lo dudes.

-Gracias... padre.- Gabriel sonrió y al estar Adrien y Félix frente a frente Adrien extiende su mano y Félix la toma en un fuerte apretón igualmente correspondido.

-Cuídate mucho. Y cuida de ella.

-Lo haré. Una lástima que no pudiste nunca vencerme en esgrima.- dijo con una sonrisa algo felina que de inmediato Adrien también hizo.

-Y una lástima que nunca pudiste vencerme en video juegos.- el apretón se vuelve más fuerte sin dejar de verse a los ojos hasta que se separan. El maestro se acerca con una sonrisa a los jóvenes y todos vieron a los kwamis despedirse como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida.

-Hasta pronto hermano de queso.

-Cuando comas acuérdate de mí.- hablaron ambos Plagg y ambas Tikki se reían de ellos, Nooroo se despedía de su otro yo.

-Tranquilo, te aseguro por experiencia que estarás bien.

-Lo sé.- dijo con una voz serena y que sonó algo... ¿femenina?

-¿Pasa algo con tu voz?

-Oh, no. Esta es mi verdadera voz, cuando me enfurezco o grito mucho se me agrava y no tuve muchos cuidados cuando estaba atrapada.- Peek le vio con grandes ojos.

-¿Eres niña?

-Sí... ¿tiene algo de malo?- Peek abrió la boca.

-¡Sí! ¡Mariposa y Pavo real son oficiales aquí y en otros universos! ¡Canon! ¡SIIIII!

-Ya es hora pequeños.- les habló el maestro y todos fueron con sus portadores. Breezy y Harmoony se miraron.

-O sea, gracias por el consejo de las sombras de ojos.

-Y gracias abejita por lo de la crema humectante.- Sain, Mimme y Jizz les miraban sorprendidos.

-Los milagros existen.- dijo Sain y los otros dos asintieron. El maestro vio a Bridgette y estiró su mano, ella le dio la mano derecha y el maestro la giró mostrando en la muñeca un curioso tatuaje del dibujo de una flor parecida a un crisantemo, las líneas del tatuaje era una mezcla de colores de cada uno de los colores de los kwamis que a contra luz parecían bailar como un reflejo.

-La vida es el milagro más maravilloso que existe y se debe aprovechar al máximo buscando esa felicidad que llenará nuestros corazones. Le deseo a usted y a cada uno de ustedes la mayor de las felicidades.

-Gracias, maestro.- Bridgette entonces abrazó al maestro que se sorprendió mucho pero después solo sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

-Salúdenme a mi otro yo.

-Lo haremos.- Félix le da el anillo a Bridgette y frente a todos se transforma, el portal se abre y todos les dedican una última mirada a quienes se convirtieron en una parte fundamental de su vida. Marinette se despidió agitando su mano y Bridgette hizo lo mismo hasta que siente que alguien toma su otra mano. Al voltear ve a Félix que le sonríe con ternura y ambos entrelazan sus dedos para ir directo al portal donde en desaparecieron junto con el portal. Todos se habían ido…

 ** _Querido diario:_**

 ** _Siento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo pero hay mucho que contar. Después de lo ocurrido fui de vacaciones a China por una semana, no estuvo mal y pude inspirarme en crear diseños inspirados en la cultura de mi madre, aunque extrañé mucho Paris. Tikki se divirtió también y pude conocer gracias a ella la historia de Min Yue, la primera Ladybug y de Wan Huang, el primer Chat Noir. Y de regreso en Paris, mis padres me castigaron por una semana por no decirles acerca de Tikki y mis deberes como heroína, pero mi castigo terminó en tres días, eso sí, ayudaría por las mañanas en la panadería todo lo que resta de las vacaciones. Y Tikki, digamos que mis padres están encantados con ella y a papá le encanta tener a una probadora oficial de la nueva línea de galletas. Adrien se fue con su familia a Praga por tres semanas, no solo por la semana de la moda sino por vacaciones, me dice que se lo está pasando muy bien, me ha enviado varias fotos en donde en algunas aparece Plagg, a Plagg le gusta hacer de las suyas todavía. También me dijo que ha pasado algo increíble y difícil de creer, dijo que me diría regresando, es un gato tramposo que deja con la curiosidad que según dice me dejará con la boca abierta cuando regrese mañana._**

Natalie ordenaba todo para el arribo de los Agreste cuando nota un libro de poemas en su escritorio. Mira a todos pero no ve a nadie y sonríe para sentarse y leerlo sin saber que el Gorila leía afuera el mismo libro de poemas.

 ** _Claude regresó de sus vacaciones por Alemania, dice que fue una gran experiencia y que encontró su pasión sabiendo a qué se quería dedicar al graduarse del instituto, y hasta aceptó gustoso su "castigo" que trata de clases extracurriculares tres veces a la semana. Dice que Sain parece la mascota de su madre, aunque pienso que exagera. Y como yo, recibe correos y fotos de Juliet que está en Canadá y que regresará la siguiente semana, la única persona que sabe de Breezy es su abuela y según en correos de Juliet, Breezy disfruta de las vacaciones ya que la esposa de su hermano es un poco parecida a ella sacándola de compras a veces de tienda en tienda. Dice que tuvo que empaquetar para envío la ropa que la han hecho comprar, no podría llevarla de regreso por el aeropuerto. Dijo que no podía esperar a que las clases comenzaran, pobre._**

 ** _Nino y Alya han tenido unas grandes vacaciones, me dan un poco de envidia que puedan estar juntos pero pronto tendré a mi gatito cerca para así poder salir todos juntos._**

-¡No lo creo!- se rió Alya que tenía un cono de helado en su mano.

-Créelo, voy a empezar el entrenamiento especial con el maestro.

-Felicidades, Nino. Te lo mere...

 _¡Amo a mi novio más que a mi blog y cada segundo de mi tiempo en él!_

-Me llegó un mensaje, es de Adrien.

-Nino... eso fue…

-Mi tono particular, ¿pensaste que solo me bastaría verlo en el blog hasta que lo borraras? ¡Claro que no, panquecito! Este tono lo voy a tener conmigo siempre y recordaré tus lindas palabras.

-¡Nino! ¡Bórralo! Qué vergüenza- le regañó intentando quitarle el teléfono sin éxito alguno y Nino comenzó a correr.

-Oh vamos panquecito, adoro como lo dices.

 _¡Amo a mi novio más que a mi blog!_

 _¡Amo a mi novio más que a mi blog!_

-¿Ves?

-¡Nino!

Marinette ríe y suspira mirando una fotografía donde estaban todos juntos, Bridgette y ella sonreían a la cámara como todos, o bueno, casi todos ya que Félix solo frunció el ceño algo incómodo, se habían tomado la fotografía la última noche antes de despedirse.

 ** _Mientras los Quantic, los extrañamos mucho. No pasa un solo día que me pregunte cómo estarán. Estoy segura que todos hicieron las pruebas para pasar de año sin problemas._**

El equipo Quantic estaba feliz de haber aprobado, algunos llorando como Allan y Jean Claude. Bridgette estaba contenta con sus 98 puntos pero Félix le mostró un 100 perfecto más una nota de felicitación al corregir un problema, Bridgette solo infló las mejillas pero después sonríe después.

 ** _También que ahora Félix y Bridgette estarán juntos, después de todo lo que pasaron cualquier cosa que pase no será nada comparado, y podrán con cada obstáculo que les ponga el destino._**

Bridgette limpiaba la mesa de la cafetería cuando escucha a alguien aclarar su garganta, al voltear ve primero un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y luego a un Félix sonrojado, Bridgette tomó el ramo y se paró de puntitas para rodear su cuello dejando el ramo tras de Félix y besarle, ambos cierran los ojos pero otra persona se aclara la garganta y ven a los tíos de Bridgette mirándoles entretenidos por la escena, Bridgette deja el delantal y sale de la cafetería con un apenado Félix.

 ** _A veces me pregunto qué habrá sido del padre de Félix pero algo me dice que estará bien como el padre de Adrien. Tal vez alguna corazonada._**

Gabriel dibujaba algunos nuevos diseños, miró a lado de su mesa de trabajo una foto de su esposa. Esta vez en vez de ver la fotografía con tristeza como antes, sonríe y luego suspira para ver después otra foto de su hijo de más joven y mucho más sonriente. Casi le dan ganas de reírse, pero opta por levantarse y llamar a Natalie.

-Natalie, revisa en la siguiente semana vuelos a Suiza. Creo que unas vacaciones nos vendrían bien.

-Como ordene señor.- Natalie colgó y sonrió hasta que Nooroo y Duusu pasaron volando riendo y el grito del cocinero histérico se escucha por toda la mansión.

-¡Rataaaaas!- Natalie suspira y se levanta para arreglar el problema.

 ** _Y el resto del equipo espero también que estén bien. Y la evolución que sus kwamis tuvieron se vea reflejada en ellos de igual forma. No debería preocuparme._**

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Aly.- ¿Al cine? ¿A alguna tienda?

-Pensaba que podríamos ir a la pista de patinaje, y después al mercadillo que está por el Sena. ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo tomando su mano.- Venden cosas preciosas allí.

 ** _Que sean fieles a sí mismos._**

Allegra suspiró cansada, estaba en la fuente del parque y tenía una guitarra acústica en sus manos, entonces frente a ella ve una lata de zumo y al azar la vista ve a Sam que también tenía una guitarra atada atrás de él.

-Gracias Sam.- tomó la lata y el moreno se sienta a lado también con un zumo en mano.

-Me sorprendiste cuando dijiste que querías aprender a tocar guitarra.

-Siempre quise hacerlo pero no me atrevía a decírselo a mis padres. Aprendí que debo ser fiel a lo que quiero si de verdad quiero ser feliz y debo alzar la voz y decir lo que quiero de verdad.

-Bien por ti.- dio unos tragos al zumo.- En verdad hicieron mucha falta por aquí en todo este tiempo.

-¿Nos extrañaste?

-Algo, al gato no mucho...- Allegra se ríe y bebe un poco.- Pero te extrañé a ti más que a nadie.- la rubia casi se atraganta y al voltear ve que Sam le sonreía de lado de una forma que le pareció encantadora, ella se sonrojó a más no poder, iba a decir algo pero una pequeña alarma del reloj de Sam le hace imposible hablar.- Oh rayos, ya es tarde.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Hoy se muda a la ciudad una antigua amiga, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y seguir hablando te llevarás una sorpresa.- le guiñó el ojo dejando a una Allegra más roja que el cabello pintado del chico.

-V-V-Voy contigo...- dijo tomando su guitarra y caminando a lado de Sam.

 ** _Y abran sus corazones, quien sabe, el amor viene de formas inesperadas. Las Ladybug y Chat Noir somos el mejor ejemplo que el amor incluso te puede caer encima._**

Jean Claude, o simplemente Claude desde que al fin regresaron, estaba caminando hablando por celular.

-Le agradezco mucho la nueva oportunidad señor Haprèle, después de desaparecer pensé que no me daría de nuevo oportunidad.

 _-Tranquilo, se entiende perfectamente, yo mayormente entiendo de lo ocurrido. Preséntate este lunes para comenzar los ensayos._

-¡No se arrepentirá!- dijo entusiasmado sin notar que alguien con tres cajas de cartón que sacó de un camión de mudanza intentaba caminar por la banqueta, las cajas imposibilitaban ver a la persona, ninguno de los dos se fijó y ambos chocaron, las cajas terminaron en el suelo y Claude que había caído de sentón se frota la cabeza por la sacudida, entonces ve a una chica de espaldas buscando algo en el suelo y ve unas gafas de montura delgada cerca de sus pies.- Lo siento no me fije. Toma, creo que estas son tu...yas...- se le fue el habla, la chica había volteado y le sonríe dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias. Sin mis gafas soy más ciega que un búho.- se puso las gafas, la chica era de cabello rizado del color como la miel recogido en una trenza para controlarlo pero con algunos rizos rebeldes escapando, vestida con una sencilla camiseta agua marina con unos pantalones cortos negros y ballerinas verdes con negro, además poseía unos enormes y preciosos ojos de un gris claro que lo dejaron prendado.- Soy Juliet, ¿vives por la zona?

-Y-Yo solo pasaba. ¡Pero paso mucho por aquí!- aquella efusividad hizo que Juliet se riera. Claude se rascó la cabeza algo apenado y extiende su mano.- Me llamo Jean Claude Le Blanc, pero todos me llaman Claude.- ella le da la mano en un suave apretón.

-Juliet Antoniette Decrois, solo Juliet.- ambos se ríen hasta que un hombre que casi pudo haber pasado como hermano de Jagged Stone aparece, de cabello negro recogido con una coleta pequeña, con una barbita en la barbilla, vestido con jeans, camiseta sin mangas blanca y de ojos grises sale de la casa de enfrente.

-Lucecita, tu abuela pregunta donde puso la caja de los juguetes de Wilson y ¿sabes dónde puse el retrato de tu madre?- se quedó estático al ver al joven de mano con su hija y Claude tragó duro ante la supuesta sonrisa bondadosa del padre de la chica.- ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo lucecita?- Claude sintió el sudor frío bajar por su espalda.

Marinette suspiró y la voz de su madre se escucha.

-¡Marinette! ¡Necesito que hagas un pedido!

-¡Voy!

 ** _Bueno querido diario, debo dejarte pero sabes algo, aunque extrañemos a todos, tengo la sensación que los volveremos a ver. Quién sabe. Cosas más extrañas han pasado antes. Nos vemos._**

El maestro Fu limpiaba con un plumero su viejo sótano lleno de cajas y objetos extraños. Sacude una puerta que estaba apoyada entre varias cajas y de repente escucha un golpe en esta, mira atrás pero no hay nada tras aquella vieja puerta, extrañado toca tres veces y tocan del otro lado con cierto ritmo cuatro veces. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un reflejo de sí mismo pero con una camisa verde en vez de roja.

-Oh vaya...- sonrió el maestro y el otro maestro se ríe un poco.

-Ya me preguntaba por qué tenía esta puerta.- ambos Wayzz vuelan cerca y sonríen felices de volverse a ver.

-¿Té?

-Con gusto.- el maestro de la camisa verde entra donde el de camisa roja y la puerta se cierra. Es verdad, cosas más extrañas han pasado antes, pero esa es otra historia.

Fin.


End file.
